Issues
by Brandon Storm
Summary: A long awaited night in the castle, where two young girls finally settle their differences. Warning, Contains Lemons, BDSM, Yuri, Foul Language and a very angry Minnie, might be slightly Oc. Read at your own risk.
1. The Devil Whore and The Princess Whore

**Author's Note** : Just a one-shot, for now. Everyone's sixteen and above in this cause I'm not interested in Loli. All events from the comic moved ahead a few years for convenience sake.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Devil Whore and Princess Whore

Minnie was not happy about this. Not. At. All. Not even two weeks after she had been killed, kidnapped, sinned, booted out of heaven, and reanimated as a stitched together as a reanimated visage of her former glory the very one responsible for over half of those transgressions had broken into the castle vault, assaulted over half of the castle's servants, the family pet, her mother, her, and most importantly of all her brother Junior and what does he do? He stands up for the She-Devil, goes so far as to save her from the rightfully deserved wrath of her mother and take her in as a pet! So now that she had calmed down, well calmer, she was on her way to her brother's room to give him a piece of her mind. Besides, he did promise that she could sleep in his room tonight.

"Brother! I know thou art in there!" Minnie shouted as she angrily banged her fist on the door. "I can hear thou breathing!"

Knocking on the door a second time, Minnie watched the door slowly creek open at her not so gentle persuasion. Pushing the door open, Minnie stormed inside into a room full of pitch darkness.

"Oh Minnie!" Suddenly the door slammed shut behind Minnie and locked, prompting her to spin around and gap in surprise at the door that was moving by itself. "Junior can't breath!"

The lights all turned on at once, Minnie spun around and was even more surprised with what she saw. Herself, the spitting image of herself before she was maimed by the Pumpkinator, stripped naked, sitting on Junior's bed, groping Mimi from behind who was also stripped naked, her red skin glistening with sweat, her tail wagging rapidly, panting heavily and suspended from the ceiling by a rope binding her claws together and another binding her feat to the floor.

"W-w-who? H-how!?" Minnie was too shocked to speak properly, but her doppelganger smirked knowingly at her, her left eye behind a eye patch almost mirroring the one over Minnie's right eye socket.

"To answer your first question." The Doppelganger stated releasing Mimi and walking over to Minnie. "I'm the Nergaling, the one that you gave to your brother." Like a shark sizing up it's prey the Doppelganger attempted to circle around Minnie, who in turn kept eye contact with the demonic creature.

"Thou lie! The Nergaling is not capable of independence, tis a parasite, helpless without it's host!" Minnie shouted accusingly pointing a finger at the Nergal.

"Yes, that was true with you. But I am a part of Junior now, and like all of his parts, I detach!" Harror stated, removing one of her own arms to demonstrate, before popping it back on.

"Very well Parasite, I shall accept your answer, for now." The Nergaling's words made sense, for now, but there was another question on Minnie's mind. "But where tis mine brother!"

"Out. Mother had sent him on a mission to have him thank her for letting him keep a pet, so he left me behind to look after the little devil. So while I'm out of the box, I'm doing what I want." The Nergaling stated, licking her lips with anticipation.

"I hath seen what happened the last time thou did what thee wanted. And now the army that tis the pride of mine mother is in ruins!" Minnie all but snarled swinging her hand through the air angrily.

"The Demon Reaper? He's with Junior right now, the job he's doing now kinda requires that he... foregoes self restraint." The Nergaling once again sat down on the bed, legs folded underneath her ass and spread, showing off the swollen clit that was in between and leaking juices, back arched with the Doppelganger grabbing herself by her erect nipples high lighting the size and shape that was the same as Minnie's. "As you can see however, I on the other hand am all you that he inherited."

"I sincerely doubt that I am anything like you, Parasite!" Minnie snapped, her cheeks slightly red.

"My my, you must be worst off than I thought you were." The Nergaling comment sadly, while she used a clawed finger to circle around Mimi's left nipple. "How soon you forget, how you became when under the influence of even a tiny bit of a devil's power. Hmm?" Now Minnie was blushing a even deeper shade of crimson, which she realized shouldn't have been possible being a reanimated corpse. "How about you 'live' a little too while Junior is away hmm?" The Nergaling stated producing a whip from nergaling flesh. "Why don't you take the opportunity to work out some issues that you have?" Minnie reached over to take the whip, only for the Nergaling to pull it back. "Don't do it like that though." The Nergaling bent backwards and pulled out Mimi's clothes and put them on the bed. "Dominate her, in her own clothes."

"What? What nonsense doth thou speak of parasite!? As if I would ever where this creature's trashy attire! The very idea sickens me to no end!" Minnie asked back with her blush back with a vengeance.

"Come on Minnie." The Nergaling pulled Minnie in close, and made her witness as her form changed into that of a familiar six foot tall Skeleton. "Haven't you ever wanted to do a strip tease for your brother?" The Nergaling stated in Junior's voice to match his body. Gulping nervously, Minnie walked back a foot or two, before turning back around to face the visage of her brother who was now lounging comfortably on the bed. "Now do you know how to do a proper strip tease?"

"Why in the name of the reaper would I know how to do such a thing thou perverted parasite!? I am the princess of the Grim Castle, not of some trashy Aku City whore house!" Minnie shouted, her face blushing even deeper now.

"Not tonight you aren't. As a start: You must remove every piece of your clothing, top to bottom, outside in, while telling me which piece that you are going to remove before you remove it. Be slow and deliberate, but never stop, not for anything." The Nergal looked at Mimi, and smirked knowingly as she locked eyes on Minnie, drooling in anticipation. "Oh so you want to watch too? In that case?" The Nergaling tapped her foot to the side of Mimi's head, causing a black head band to appear around her eyes. For the first time since Minnie had met her, Mimi had looked legitimately distressed, shaking around in her restraints futilely, an act that made the humiliating show that Minnie was about to perform worth it.

"F-First! I shall remove mine Cloak." Slowly but surely, Minnie pulled the cloak that draped over her shoulders and tossed it onto the ground. "Next mine leotard." Minnie turned around and slowly unzipped her leotard exposing the white colored underwear bra strap underneath before she pulled it down and left it on the floor. "Thirdly. Mine shoes." Bending one foot backwards Minnie pulled off one of her black Mary Jane shoes. Then she did the other one. "Now mine Pantyhose." Sticking both of her thumbs into the gap between her underwear and what she wore on top of it, Minnie pulled it down and off of legs leaving it on the floor on top of the leotard, revealing pure white panties with a small flower decoration on the front. "Th-Then mine Bra." Reaching behind her for the second time, Minnie undid the clasp on her bra and let loose the breasts that did not lose to her mother in any way to freely jiggle and bounce. "A-A-And finally. Mine Panties." Her face beat red to compliment the maroon colored skin, Minnie stuck both of her thumbs on either side of her panties and pulled them down to join the pile of clothes that was already on the ground. "There it is done now parasite! Art thee happy!?"

"Don't talk to your brother that way!" The Nergaling scolded, in a threatening tone of voice, one that emotionally cornered Minnie.

"S-Sorry, mine dear brother." Minnie stated, taken a back a little bit. She was after all technically talking to her brother.

"Good girl." Now that she knew the show was over, Mimi had calmed down a little bit, a new idea entered the nergaling's mind. "If you want to make it up to me, then masturbate for me for a bit."

"Wha, What!?" Minnie almost shouted, her mouth a gap in shock.

"If you want to, you can use this." The Nergaling replied, removing one of it's rib-bones and shaping it like a dildo before giving it to Minnie.

Minnie was puddy in the Nergaling's hands, everything it had told her to do she had gone along with it, because more than anything else, she just wanted to feel her brother's love, but she couldn't, and this manipulative creature knew that. Thus Minnie sat down on her knees with her legs spread. With on hand on her left breast she placed the toy in front of her and touched it to the entrance inside of her. Suddenly the device had a life of it's own, wrapping a tiny tentacle around both of her legs it began pumping in and out of her while vibrating all by itself.

"Anh! AHH!" Bending back on the ground, Minnie grabbed a hold of both of her breasts and began squeezing them, kneading her fingers in and out of the soft tissue. Squeezing them into lewd shapes, twisting and turning the nipples like the keys to a car, going AHH AHH all along the way.

"Good work Minnie. So tell me, how is your first day as a 'Princess Whore' going, hmm?"

"Hah hah." Minnie looked down at the private area, the dildo had stopped inside of her, and her thighs were now covered in creamy white liquid.

"Now you are ready for the next step." The Nergaling threw Mimi's clothes on the floor, and when Minnie saw them she remembered what she wanted to do in the first place. "Now it's just the same as before only now in reverse."

Minnie took a inventory of Mimi's clothes, black boots, a single breasted bustier leotard with white fur going around the shoulders and thighs, and her signature red and white Santa Claus coat. No undergarments what so ever, which was typical for Mimi.

"Firstly." Minnie got up picking up Mimi's boots. "I shall put the whore's left boot on, then the right." And as she said, Minnie kicked the left leg into the air, and put the boot on, zipping it tight, then she kicked the right leg into the air and put the right boot on and zipped it up. "Secondly. I shall wear her trashy excuse for clothes." Minnie put both of her legs through the leotard and slowly pulled it up, followed by both of her arms, and zipping it in the back. Also of note, was the fact that the outfit squeezed her breasts, which meant that hers was bigger than Mimi's, a fact that she intended to never let her live down. "And finally, the whore's favorite coat." Minnie slipped on the coat that Mimi had had since childhood and buckled the belt around in a deliberate manner that did not hide her breasts that threatened to pop out of the outfit. "How doth I look, brother?" Minnie asked posing with her legs crossed and arms in the air.

"Fantastic Minnie, you really nail the demon whore look quite wonderfully." The nergaling stated clapping it's bony hands.

"Thank thee. I suppose that if I am to act like a whore then I should look the part." On that note Minnie was finally handed the whip and looking at Mimi knowingly. The Nergaling removed the blindfold from Mimi at last, who began panting even more heavily as mixed looks of fear and anticipation entered her eyes when she looked at Minnie. "As for thou, devil whore, there is something that I've always wanted to say to you." At once the whip cracked, hitting Mimi across her abdomen and leaving behind a mark in the skin. "I HATE YOU!" Dropping her poetic tongue as she started to fly off into a rage, Minnie began repeatedly slamming the business end of the whip into Mimi's body. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Faster and faster Minnie went, the marks on Mimi's body growing in numbers and starting bleed as the damage slowly became worst, Minnie mercilessly slashed the whip across her breasts, her thighs, occasionally it would swing around back and hit her shoulder blades, her tail and her ass while Minnie spat out her feelings. "I saved mine brother from the gates that he guards! I was always there for him when no one else was! I protected him from those who meant him harm and all for what!? All I ever got was his anger in return! It's not Fair! It's Not! It's Not! It's Not!" Minnie's lashings increased in intensity as she continued to spit out her feelings. "And what do you do? You assault us! You toy with us! You violate our inner sanctum you Whore Devil!" Now Minnie swing was starting to lose energy, but not from tiredness, Minnie was just running out of things to say to her. "Damn thee!" Before finally grinding to a halt. "Why art thee loved while I am nay?" Dropping her whip Minnie came over to Mimi and gave her a hug as she cried into her nude bosom. "Why am I driven to such mindless rage?"

"Finally calmed down now sis?" The Nergaling asked looking at the two girls embracing with lewd look on it's face. "Yes. Thank thee, Brother. I believe that we all needed this." Minnie stated, hugging into the object of her abject rage.

"Good." The Nergaling turned back into it's proper form as a mirror image of Minnie smirking knowingly at her. "Because while we're at it there's a few things that I want to say to you." The Nergaling stated in Minnie's voice. At once the clothing that Minnie was wearing burst apart and started to take a new form. The boots came undone and turned into ropes that anchored Minnie to the ground. The coat and leotard fell to pieces and wrapped around Minnie's hands and anchored itself to the ceiling.

"What...!? What is the meaning of this!?" Minnie shouted red as a beat as she looked around at her surroundings.

"You tortured me, treated me like a slave, used me like a tool, drove me to the brink of insanity, and stuck me inside of the twisted grief stricken mind of your brother! This Minnie is pay back!" The Nergaling stated, letting loose with the most sadistic of smiles.


	2. The Enslaved Master and The Master Slave

**Author's Note** : Alright so I'm going to continue the story after all, might change the theme later on but fair warning, this is gonna be a lot like harem anime. So don't like don't read.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Enslaved Master and the Master Slave

Both Minnie and Mimi were in a horrible situation here, both girls had been lured to Junior's room and had been strung up in midair between both the ceiling and the floor, the culprit the one time tool and power source of Minnie, the nergaling who had now taken on the form of Minnie prior to her After-Birth. Additionally the Nergaling had also taken the liberty of planting a decent amount of Nergaling matter directly into their wombs, and was now using her finger to swirl the matter around inside, creating mixed feelings of Pain, Pleasure, Discomfort and Humiliation. The Nergaling had taken the liberty of closing the wounds Minnie left on Mimi leaving behind a larger number of scars, and once that way done she had taken to sitting on the bed once more. The Nergaling was just sizing up her two captives the same way a child would debate which dress to put on her new favorite dolls.

"Hmm. Yes that would be a marvelous idea." The Nergaling stated clapping her hands together with a happy look on her face. "I think that it's time for your punishment!"

Snapping her fingers the Nergal ropes that had suspended the two girls in the air were released, drop them both on the ground with a 'thump' though not untying them.

"Wh-what art though going to do with us?" Minnie asked fearfully, having just witnessed first hand the diabolical debauchery that this creature was capable of.

"I'm punishing you, for sneaking into Junior's room, and attacking his pet." The Nergaling wagged her finger in front of Minnie in a overly condescending manner, before turning her attention to Mimi. "And for blinding Cerberous's eye. Na uh ah! Very naughty!"

Snapping her fingers a second time, the nergaling material inside of Minnie's body exploded out.

"Ah! AH! AHHHHH!"

The Nergaling material that made up the contents of Minnie's womb and ropes joined together and began attacking Minnie's body, tiny strings tied themselves around her Clit and her Tits, crisscrossing all over her body in a tight knit pattern. Minnie's legs was forcibly bent at the knees and enveloped completely in a tight fitting material with something soft padding her knees, forcibly hooking onto the edges of her vagina and connecting them to her thighs. Something attacked her ass and entered with a twisting motion, making her go 'Kyah.' Something wrapped around her fore arms and made her painfully bend her fingers, while something else wrapped around her head. Of course due to her current state of being molested, Minnie's senses had taken a severe beating and she couldn't figure out what exactly was happening to her.

"What a pretty kitty you are!" The Nergaling gushed looking down at Minnie with a lewd look on her face.

"'Pretty Kitty?'" Minnie quoted with a feeling of dread in her voice.

The Nergaling produced a full length mirror and suspended it above Minnie. What was revealed in that mirror, was a blond girl, whose every erogenous zone had been tightly bound by crisscrossing strings. Her legs had been bound in a manner that would force the person to walk on their hands and knees, and was bound to her genitals in a manner that would pull at them whenever she walked. Also there was a tail that was swishing about excitedly, the issue here was that it was inserted directly into her Ass hole. Moving on from the lower half of her body, attached to her breasts were a long string with heavy weights on the far end, so unless she was on all fours, her breasts would be painfully tugged on by the weights. Her forearms were trapped in a set of elbow length gloves, except rather than human gloves, her fingers had been forcibly bent into a shape that resembled a cat's toes. Finally, adorning the girl's head was a pair of white Cat ears to match the rest of the pure white colored restraints. That wasn't even the most significant detail of the head, but rather it was Minnie's face, right down to the eye patch over the right side of her face.

"That's..." Minnie started fearfully, only now realizing that the Nergal had turned her into a cat girl. "Now as for Mimi."

The Nergaling ultimately decided to let Minnie digest this new development while she focused on Mimi. Mimi, unlike Minnie, had a few 'extras' that were not compatible with her vision of a Cat-Girl for Mimi, namely, the horns, the crab claws, and the stegosaurus like tail. Then she remembered that those parts also were not natural parts of Mimi's body, but rather they were add on's created from the Primordial evil that had taken every inch of Mimi's body. And thus was a sadistic look on her face, the Nergaling made Mimi lift her ass into the air.

"As a start, I will remove this ugly thing from your body." And thus without a single touch of mercy, the Nergaling ruthlessly ripped Mimi's tail off of her body, and shortly thereafter stuff the handle of the whip that Minnie was using on her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And Mimi let out a ear piercing pleasure filled shriek that echoed throughout the castle. The torn Primordial evil reform around the make shift tail, only now it was taking on the form of a long black cat tail with a small knife on the end.

"What a naughty pet you are, making a mess in your master's room." The Nergaling stated, pointing out the white creamy liquid that was squirted all over the floor beneath Mimi. "Clean it up." Thus Mimi got down on all fours and began cleaning up the mess that she had made with her tongue. As Mimi continued to clean the mess the Nergaling circled around front, and with the same ruthlessness that she removed the tail stomped the crab claws that was Mimi's fore limbs, before mixing in more Nergal material and having the reforming claws instead take on the form of black cat paws, complete with claws. Mimi finish cleaning her mess before looking at her paws, taking inventory of both the paws and the tail. "Whatever your planning, put it on hold for a sec Kay?" With that the final of Mimi's offending parts had been finally removed, the horns.

"KYAAAHH!" And were moments later replaced with a pair of black cat ears.

"So Mimi how do you like your new features?" Mimi looked over herself.

The truth was she hated her father for what he had done to her, it was not her idea to be hacked apart and forcibly bonded to the incarnation of all evil in a manner that made her the spitting image of her father. Now, for the first time in over a year, she was not her father's proxy. Now, she was the pet of the monster now known across the underworld as the Demon Reaper, and so long as he kept his promise she didn't even mind. Thus, very much like a cat would, Mimi hoisted one of her legs into the air and started to lick the white stuff splattered all over her lower part.

"Oh what a good little cat keeping your nice and soft skin clean for your master's enjoyment. But I am not done with you yet!" Suddenly, the Nergal Matter splattered from Mimi's lower body and wrapped around Mimi's body, forming stockings around her legs, then forcibly folding them, fusing the two halves together, and growing cat paws on her knees. Strings crisscrossed Mimi's entire body and tightly binding her entire body and attacking her clit and nipples all the while inducing intensive agony across her entire body. What was really impressive however, was that Mimi did not stop licking herself until the mess that she had made was gone, and afterwards she turned around so that she was now on her newly minted paws and licked her paw and rubbed it against her head in a manner similar to how a cat would clean herself. "What a good little kitty cat, come now lets go for a walk in the castle." The Nergaling created a leash and collar and put it on Mimi, writing Mimi in Nergal print across the collar and giving it a bell. "You too Minnie! Walkies~!" The Nergal stated, putting a second identical collar on Minnie that had her name in Nergal print on it instead. However unlike Mimi who was willingly following along with the Nergal's antics...

"I will nay budge para-GYAH!" A shake went down her entire body as all the strings on her body spontaneously tightened and loosened in a wave.

"Now now Minnie, you are a cat, and cat's are not suppose to speak!" The Nergaling shape shifted once more, taking on the form of Junior's skeletal body once more. "Didn't I warn you not to disrespect your brother like that?" However a steel like resolve had taken hold in Minnie's eyes, and she was not going to fall for the Nergaling's tricks again. "Hmm. No choice then. Mimi. Would you work your magic on her please?" At once Mimi crawled over to Minnie and her eyes glowed a deep crimson red, similar to the way that she had ignited Minnie's wrath causing her lash out at her with the whip earlier, she was now igniting her feelings of lust, turning the severe pain being caused by her predicament into a pleasurable feeling that was eating away at her rational thought. Finally for the second time tonight, Minnie sprayed creamy white stuff all over the floor and herself. "Such a naughty girl, you should really clean that up now before someone sees it." At first Minnie refused the order, until a second wave of the strings attacked her, and sprayed even more white stuff all over the floor and herself. "Such a disobedient pet you are, Mimi, terribly sorry to ask but I'm going to have to ask you to take care of this problem before we go." At first Minnie thought the Nergaling was talking about having Mimi lick up her cum off the floor again. Instead however, Mimi pushed her over and dragged her over to the Nergaling who was sitting down cross legged on the floor and left her in it's lap. Not only that, but Mimi had also circled back around and was now looking at Minnie's entrance with hungry eyes. "You have caused my some unnecessary trouble sister..." The Nergal this time produced a Cat-O-Nine Tails, a much shorter whip that made up for it's lack of range with number of offending protrusions. "And you will suffer for it!" Before slamming the weapon down directly at her breasts.

At the same time that the Nergal dealt out punishment, Mimi dealt out pleasure. Mimi plunged her face into Minnie's pussy and at once not only began licking up the white stuff that she had squirted onto herself, but also began actively sucking it out of her as well. At the same time, Mimi telekinetically grabbed a hold of neuron tied to the pleasure centers of her brain, and sent a jolt through them.

"AHH! AHHHH! Broth-GYAH!" Minnie was now gasping, for breath, a pleading tone in her voice as she was continuously assaulted on multiple fronts. "I am your master cat!" The Nergaling spat, now whipping with even greater force that before. "Mast-GYAH!"

"And cat's can not speak! So speak what a cat would say and put a end to it now!" The Nergaling commanded, not letting up on the relentless punishment of Minnie. It was then that the Minnie who was already bent, finally broke.

"MEERROW!" Instead of another strike, what followed next was the Nergaling gently using it's necromancy to seal up Minnie's wounds who now had a intensive blush on her face.

"Good girl, now are you ready to start acting like a proper pet?" The Nergaling asked stroking the top of Minnie's head.

"Mew." Minnie replied quietly while nodding her head.

"Good. Then you know not to make me repeat my orders." At once Minnie got back on her hands and knees again and proceeded with the normally humiliating process of licking her own bodily fluids off the ground.

The Nergal had changed back into it's most comfortable form, that of Minnie when she had a flesh and blood body. On top of that however, she wore a outfit that was distinctly similar to Mimi's bustier leotard, but had the pattern of Mandy's signature 'lust clothes' and on top of that she was wearing one of Junior's rain coats, just because it had started to get cold out. Also she wasn't wearing any shoes and aside from the single breasted bustier leotard had nothing on her lower body at all. Neither Minnie or Mimi minded, Minnie no longer capable of and Mimi having been broken a long time ago. As the Nergal led the two through the castle to the courtyard the three of them ran into another familiar face. Mandy, who was reading the weekly reports on getting her army back to a decent size certainly did not ignore the sight of The Nergaling or her Daughter and her Son's pet. Granted she for the most part expected this, Mimi being the pet, the Nergaling acquiring independence from Junior. No what was really surprising was the sight of Minnie who had also been turned into a pet.

"What are you three doing?" Mandy asked keeping a leveled tone of cool indifference in her voice.

"I'm taking Mimi out for a walk obviously! It is the responsibility of a pet owner to potty train their new pet after all." The Nergaling replied, her head resting on her hand.

"And Minnie?" Mandy asked in tone of voice that indicated her question had not been answered.

"She wanted to join in, so I let her." The Nergaling replied in a manner that deliberately did not answer Mandy's question.

Mandy looked Minnie over. Firstly, it was undoubtedly a good thing that Mimi was acting like a proper obedient pet. But it was not a good thing that Minnie was also acting in that manner. Mandy looked through the surveillance footage on Junior's room and observed the events that led up to this current situation.

"Is she going to be back to normal by tomorrow Morning?" Mandy asked narrowing a glare at Minnie, who was rubbing her head against the Nergal's leg like a cat looking for the attention of her master.

"How long she suffers depends on how well she behaves." The Nergaling stated crouching down and rubbing both of her pets on their heads. "After all, Lust is the most benevolent of all the sins."

"Sin is not evil, nor is it good, it just simply something that one should be careful of how much they accumulate. Less they become something that they wish they weren't." Mandy stated before she went back to the tablet she was reading. "Stay, in the garden, I'll tell the guards not to interrupt you, but be warned, if you get 'enthusiastic' again and hurt my daughter, there will be hell to pay for you."

"If I can't hurt her, then how can I play the villain and unite my common enemies against me." The Nergaling bent over Mandy and raked her claws across her stomach area. "After all, look at how well that went last time."

The Nergaling gave Mandy a peck on her cheek before she moved on. After a few minuets the Nergaling found a area that was suitably sandy enough to be called a 'litter box' even better was that it was also in full view of the guards who were ordered to only interfere if any harm was going to be done to Minnie.

"Ooh Exhibitionism! I'm getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it!" The Nergaling bent down to speak with both of her pets. "Now I know that you both were holding something important in all night, go on now. Let. It. Out."

At the Nergal's command, Mimi went over into the sand and dug a small hole, then she squatted over that hole, before releasing a mixture of yellow and creamy white liquid into it. She was so sensitive from having her erogenous zones attacked, that just peeing was enough to make her climax. Once her business was done, Mimi buried the evidence just like a cat.

"Good girl Mimi, come here for a reward why don't you Hmm?" The Nergal asked sitting down on a bench and patting her lap.

At once Mimi climbed aboard the Nergal's lap, and at once Mimi was there she began stroking Mimi's lower entrance, petting her. Admittedly, the Nergal had expected Minnie to hold onto one final piece of her dignity, to stubbornly avoid being entirely broken. In response to the Nergal's doubts Minnie dug a hole in the ground, kneel over it, bent far backwards and released a mixture of yellow and white creamy liquid, before burying it.

"Now than Minnie..." Mimi shifted over so that she was now laying down on her back on top of the Nergal's lap. Minnie climbed aboard the bench, and laid down on top of Mimi, so that their every intimate part was pressed against it's matching counterpart on the other's body. "Oh Minnie. You stupid idiot!" And thus with ruthless efficiency the Nergal began spanking Minnie without Mercy. "Do you even remember the Moments before your death? What Junior said to you before you were ripped to bits!? The Very root cause of that Tragedy!? How he held onto hate and jealousy until he was driven into complete insanity!? Those reasons that you hate her!? 'Taking you from the gates of heaven. Toying with you mind and emotions.' Don't you get it? She saved you! And how did you reward her!?"

Mimi with drew the power of sin from Minnie's body, lowering her overwhelming lust and emotions that was taking the bulk of her rational thought and now regaining a fraction of it back, enough to let the guilt she felt sink in with realization at how she was acting. They were on a steep decline to the same events that led to the Halloween Town incident, where she was butchered and where Junior had lost his mind and slaughtered hundreds of people. Minnie looked down at Mimi, saddened eyes looking back at her.

"Mimi, I-AAAIIIIEEE!" Minnie attempted to get out, but was halted by a assault on her erogenous zones.

"Come! Both of you!" The Nergal snapped pulling both girls off of her and back to ground level. Now that she was no longer under the effects of the sin of Lust Minnie realized that she was still being assaulted by her forcibly dressed outfit as the Nergal led the two to a decently sized dog house. Comfortable for a normal dog, but written across it in Nergal print was both the names Mimi and Minnie. "You two, can stay here for the night and think about what you've done!" The Nergal staked the two leashes to the ground within the radius of the dog house.

Mimi was the first to crawl inside and laid down on her side, trying to avoid taking up as much room as possible.

"Mimi, I-AAAIIIIEEE!" Minnie started before being cut off again in a identical manner as to before.

Mimi grabbed Minnie by her head and made her look at her in the eyes, which for the first time that Minnie could see genuine happiness in them. ' _I forgive you._ ' Minnie leaned over and took one of Mimi's breasts into her mouth and sucked on it gently, conveying her feelings to Mimi. ' _Thank thee._ ' Mimi hugged Minnie into her, although it prolonged their suffering with their currently overly sensitive bodies, but it was looking to be a cold night, and this was no time to be catching a cold because they didn't stay warm.

* * *

"Oi you really went all out didn't you?" After a somewhat restful night's sleep, Minnie and Mimi looked out of the cat house to see someone with a distinctly skull themed pants and shoes. "Was it really necessary to make them sleep outside?"

"Brother...?" Minnie struggled to say through the latest assault on her body but she didn't care, all she wanted to do now was collapse into her brother's embrace after the night she just had.

"Come on, let's get you two inside." The Future Grim Reaper stated as he opened a reaper portal, carrying his sister through while his pet followed him through.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Thank you on both accounts! It means a lot from someone who wrote a couple of great stories like What Child is this and Son of Hades. I hope that this chapter also does not disappoint.


	3. The Confused Master Brother

**Author's Note** : Alright, third chapter in now, sorry for no pervy stuff this chapter, but they all can't be porn.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Confused Master Brother

When Junior got back to his room in the castle he put Minnie onto his bed and reabsorbed the restraints the Nergaling put on her before tucking her into his bed. He was about to do the same to Mimi but decided against it. That Primordial evil really was nasty, it had already taken every cell of Nergaling flesh that he had given it, reabsorbing that was a idea that went beyond the description of bad. What was really astonishing however was that Mimi didn't look perturbed in the slightest by it, he could see twine thin strings tied around her nipples, clit and around her body into a tight crisscross fashion that appeared to be cutting into her flesh slightly. Yet the only sign that she was under this overwhelming sensual assault was the slight blush on her face, which it should be noted didn't show very well since her skin was already red. Or it could be the piercing expectant glare aimed at him that Junior couldn't figure out the exact cause behind.

"Oh Wait!" Suddenly Junior began patting around his coat searching for something. "I know it was here some where..." Finally, plunging his fist into his hood Junior pulled out a small purple orb that looked to be on fire. "Here it is!"

"GUUUOOOONN!" The orb yawned before opening four large white eyes, immediately locking onto Mimi. "MIMI! YOU'RE OKAY!" Then his eyes _really_ locked onto her. "What is with that outfit!?" Jeff the Spider's, or Jeff the Soul's would be more accurate in this case, eyes went wide and his pupils small when he saw the interwoven string around her body that didn't qualify as clothing and yet still somehow dressed her up like a cat.

"I can explain later. Or rather..." Junior pulled out a large scythe, it's shaft was a long neon green spine, dark black disks connecting the vertebra together, at the far end a large serrated blade that gave the impression of the jaw of a beast, but it had a single green eye where blade and shaft met. "The trouble maker who had this idea in the first place can explain what happened."

"Don't blame me, oh dear sweet brother." The Scythe stated sarcastically, as it suddenly took the form of a young woman who closely resembled the young lady asleep on the bed, but only with a eye patch on the left eye instead of the right, and was fully clothed. "All of my knowledge and ideas are limited to you and her." The displeased shapeshifter explained pointing to the young lady who could be her twin.

"I don't have a sex drive, why would I think up something like this?" Junior snapped, indicating the proverbial pet in question.

"Who said it was your idea?" The blonde haired young lady stated her eyes darting over to Minnie and back again with knowing smirk on her face. "Look genius it's not rocket science." Before donning a annoyed look on her face as she rolled her eyes when Junior simply didn't get it. "I knew for a fact that Minnie wanted to pound the snot out of her, and that Mimi would actually enjoy that a lot, so I came up with a way to do that without them actually killing each other."

"And everything else?" Junior asked, eyes still going sharply to the outfit that he could only assume to be some type of elaborate torture device.

"Once we knew what our correct course of action was, I just Ghoulgled the rest." The former scythe stated shrugging her shoulders.

"So this really was just all your idea!?" Junior snapped growing impatient with the parasitic organism that occasionally took him as a host.

"Yes but we needed to address the issue that is the underlining problem. Even if we managed to temporarily vent Minnie's anger it would just build back up again. BDSM is a lot deeper than just yelling at people and calling them stupid while beating on them you know." The Nergaling explained waving her hand about as if lecturing.

"This is my shocked face." Junior stated pointing to his 'face' in question, a skull, absolutely zero facial muscles, exactly the same as every other expression he was capable of making while in this state.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic brother!" The shape shifter stated waving away her so called 'brother' with her hand. "BDSM is the science behind assaulting a individual with pain, pleasure and humiliation that wears down on their mental support, and once sufficiently worn it's then possible to tackle their real underlining issues and then solve them by introducing new ideas that they normally wouldn't be open to. When you fix a broken machine you have to take it apart, when you perform surgery you have to cut the body open, and when you want to fix a broken mind, you have to get inside it somehow or another." The Nergaling stated listing off her various points on her finger tips. "And FYI genius, after going through all that crap. If her mind isn't broken, then she really does have a problem!"

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you had a legitimate excuse for converting my sister and friend into obedient cats and then beating them until they started bleeding?" The Nergal put a finger on her lips as if she pondered the question, before smiling happily and nodding excitedly. "Oi I can't deal with you every day like this." Junior grabbed the shape shifter by the side of her head and she turned into a eye ball that he then put into his right socket. "Jeff, I know this might seem like a little much for you right now but can you look after my sister for me for a bit?" Jeff, the tail of his soul hanging from Mimi's mouth while she bat at it playfully like a cat, nodded. He looked really confused about what was going on right now, but he was capable of at least that much in his current state. "Mimi, I'm sorry but I really don't trust you and Minnie to be alone together right now."

Which was, to be honest, fair. Mimi wouldn't trust her alone with anyone else either, and technically speaking she was a prisoner here. Thus gently putting Jeff down on the bed Mimi began making for the door.

"Uh before you go anywhere, we need to deal with that." Even though Mimi's face didn't show the aroused state that she was in, her body was leaving a trail of white creamy stuff everywhere she went. At once Mimi turned around and began licking up the mess that she made. "OI OI OI! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Dear sweet lord what did you do to her!?" Junior snapped face palming. "What you do in here, that's our business. What you do in the rest of the house on the other hand is my mother's concern. So you can believe me when I tell you that her idea of Potty training and your mother's are two _entirely_ separate things!"

Mimi was curious honestly, but Junior was scared, and Mandy's reputation was not to be underestimated, she learned that lesson the hard way in the vault. If Junior hadn't stuffed that flail into her mouth after the hallucination with Horror's Hand who knows how that fight would have ended. Actually she kinda did know, not in her favor.

"Alright it might be more difficult with you mixed in but I'll try..." Thus Mimi's body took on a red glow and the strings and leg parts which were thoroughly violating her had all immediately retreated, though she did keep the cat hands they were now altered into a distinct human shape, only fuzzy. "To alter them?"

" _Note to self, Nergal flesh is not effective against Mimi._ "

" _Quiet you! I already got enough messed up stuff in my head thanks to you!_ "

A growl emanated from across the room, now that the attention was back on her Mimi retrieved her actual clothes that were hidden inside of one of Junior's drawers and put one foot on Junior's swivel chair that was normally used for playing on his computer and began the process of zipping her boot up, drawing attention to her sensual long and strong legs.

"I know your trying to be sexy right now, but I seriously literally don't have a dick and we're on a bit of a deadline here so can we move this along now?" After Mimi shot Junior a nasty look that screamed ' _well neither do I_ ' she sat down in the chair and put her other boot on. Next she put her leotard on and turned her unzipped back to Junior expectantly, who in turn decided to get it over with and yanked the zipper up mercilessly. "AHH!" Mimi Squeaking in response. "Jeez how sensitive are you?" Mimi held out a leash expectantly, it already attached to the collar around her neck with her name on it. "I'm not sure that she was serious about getting you a leash Mimi." But he can't go against the point that he just made.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Mandy was sitting in one of the many living rooms of the castle, call it whatever you will, paranoia, convenience, the whims of a deranged sociopath, Mandy rarely did anything in the same room twice, and that especially included meetings. On either side of her was The Grim Reaper, a skeleton at a impressive seven feet tall with a exaggerated square jaw and father figure to Junior, his sister and his yet to be born twin siblings if Junior's ability to read souls was any guess, and Charles Pain, the top enforcer and personal assistant of Mandy who stood at attention with a body of wine that his pregnant mother should not have access to right now.

"I picked up a chew toy for Mimi, I'm sure the guards will appreciate it." Junior explained, attached to his leg was the She Devil in question who was grinding up and down him like a cat in heat.

"She's certainly more mellow." Pain stated rubbing the side of his head where he received a right nasty blow to the side of his head the night before.

"Did you spend all night in the pet store or did you actually manage to get something useful done last night?" Mandy asked, dripping venom from her mouth like a spitting cobra.

"I know that you're pregnant with twins and all but calm your hormones would yah?" Junior snapped back opening up his jacket and taking out a sack from his empty chest cavity. "I don't know what you want with all of this stuff but..." Then Junior saw a light blush and a look of surprise on his mother's face. "What you didn't know? You didn't tell her dad?" Only to see a equal look of surprise on Grim's face. "Oh come on! How am I the only one who knows?"

"Boy yer goin loopy. She only fooked de bastard last nigh!" Meaning that the hearts had yet to develop and thus not the souls either, heck her pregnancy hormones shouldn't have even kicked in yet.

"Is there something else you want to talk to me about? Because this is getting ridiculous." Junior asked looking to change the awkward atmosphere.

"We have things to discuss Junior. You'll become a man of the house soon, and thus you'll be sitting in on our matters soon as well. As a start, Issue number one is that in spite of a great deal of effort on our part, you Junior, are known far and wide across the Underworld as the Demon Reaper. The Rumors are starting to get out of hand." Mandy stated while Charles produced a stack of printed internet drivel about Junior that was one quarter truth to three parts fiction, and all horror story.

"I'm a necromancer not a technomancer, I can't control what the internet says about me." Junior stated defensively shrugging his shoulders.

"No but you can use it. Thanks to a certain someone we are short handed right now." Junior's eyeball rolled in annoyance at that biting remark. "You on the other hand have plenty to spare." Nergal jokes, they would be funny if she wasn't being so serious right now. "The second issue is that horny little slut treating you as a vibrator over there." Mandy stated pointing at the young devil in question.

"Didn't we agree that I could keep Mimi? She did save me and Minnie yah know?" Junior explained face palming himself.

"Technicality. The spider did more than she did. But that is not the point Junior. I have never said this to you before so listen very closely. I. Am. Proud of you!" That took Junior back a bit but Mandy continued. "You stood up for something that you believed in for the first time in your life, and to me no less."

"Thank you?" Junior asked confusion on his bony face.

"Don't get me wrong though I'm still gonna dismantle her if she steps one toe out of line." Mandy stated, a tiny hint of amusement in her voice.

"Ah. I thought for a minuet there you had hired a body double." Junior stated, somehow comforted that his over bearing monster of a mother was acting normally again.

"The third issue here, has to do with Minnie." Mandy stated, any trace of the humor in her voice was now gone, replaced with the cold steel that only a Mother bear defending her cub could pull off.

"What about Minnie?" Junior asked, a sudden feeling of dread upon him.

"Your's is not the only reputation made famous in that mess. But in Minnie's case, it could be more accurately called infamy. Minnie, who was already hailed as 'all that is good in this sea of darkness we live in.' Was personally scooped up by the top enforcer of Heaven's army mere moments after her death. Said enforcer then tangoed with one of the Underworld's Big Five and his daughter in a effort to get her back after he lost her. Finally they only reluctantly let her go on a technicality with the threat of a certified Anti-Christ on their tail. Heaven wants her, bad. Or so the underworld has been led to believe." Mandy explained, her tone of voice telling that she knew more then she was letting on.

"'Or so the underworld has been led to believe?' What kind of ominous statement is that?" Junior asked confusion on his bony features.

"De Heavens are fond of tellin stories abou how 'no do souls are equal' and 'of divine intervention.' Hell dey got a name for it!" Grim stated firmly dissatisfied as memories of gods sticking their noses into his business crept back to him.

"Which means that the Underworld is scared of what could be a very real possibility of the Heaven's going to war with the underworld over this matter. Unless of course, they can be appeased first." Mandy stated her fingers tapping against one another.

"And how would they do that?" Junior asked as his fingers wrapped around the arm of the chair.

"Give them what they want." Before being swiftly crushed in his grip. "That's how Appeasement works."

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Junior sprung up from the chair, his entire body became like a black silhouette, green demonic script covered his entire body as serrated claws the length of steak knives sprouted from his finger tips in a menacing manner. " _ **I'LL BURN THEM ALL TO ASHES BEFORE THEY CAN EVEN LAY ONE FINGER ON HER-GAH!**_ "

Junior was thrown back into his chair by Charles mace, it's striking power augmented dramatically on account of it being lit aflame with purifying magic to counteract Juniors undead/demonic nature, before another magic circle produced by his face sealed the Nergaling back into Junior's eye socket, courtesy of his father.

"Calm down! We have plans in place to deal with these issues. Our first step is to increase our military power by as much as possible." Mandy clicked her fingers and Charles produced a serving trey, with of all things, a pez dispenser with a skull on it inside. "And this, is our first step to increase yours."

"A Pez dispenser? Are you shitting me right now?" Junior asked picking up the device on the tray and examined it. "R&D came up with the container, probably trying to be funny. What's inside it is what's important here." Mandy explained before she leveled a cold glare at Junior's head. "Now eat one already."

"Alright, alright, alright. Heesh what do I need increasing my military power for anyway?" As Junior muttered that he opened the device up over his head and let one of the dark crimson colored tablets fall into his mouth and swallowed. "I mean I am suppose to be-GAH!"

Suddenly, Junior collapsed on the ground his body convulsing as he began coughing up something that looked suspiciously like snot into a bucket that was conveniently provided by Charles. Mimi was on the verge of helping Junior when Grim used his blade to stop her, shaking his head at her almost sadly. The more of the green stuff Junior produced the worst off he got, the pez like object he had swallowed exploded inside of his chest caviety, taking on the form of first the heart, from that the veins and arteries started to expand outwards, producing other organs such as the lungs and the stomach as well as building muscle tissue as it slowly expanded across his body and accompanied by skin forming. When Junior awoke he could barely stand, his body felt extremely heavy.

"It's called Encroaching Doom Syndrome." Mandy explained having Charles provide Junior with his serving tray as a mirror, revealing a very much human Junior.

"Oh yah. Because that sounds encouraging."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Well I liked them. And I'll admit that I don't have much experience with this kind of thing myself, I just look up information on the internet and pick out what I think will work best for the current situation.


	4. The Human Master Brother

**Author's Note** : Let's get it started in here! Another plot focused chapter. Now, I know what your thinking: Didn't he just rip off Little Sister Devil Testament with this? The answer, yes, yes I did. But it provides a key element in what I believe to be any good Harem anime, a legitimate reason for all of the main characters falling head over heels for the main protagonist and constantly ending up as half naked perverts beyond being chronic eye candy and fan service of course. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Human Master Brother

Mimi helped the now flesh and blood Junior back into a half destroyed arm chair. Muscles he admitted was a bit of a learning curve for him. Charles deposited the bucket full of whatever it was that Junior had spat up into a large bio hazardous waste bin and was now in the process of wheeling it and the bag Junior brought with him away off to parts unknown. And now that he was out of the way Mandy was in the position to give Junior a proper explanation as to what was currently going on.

"'Encroaching Doom Syndrome.' Why does everything that come out of your mouth tonight fill me with dread?" Junior asked as Mimi took a seat on Junior's lap and nuzzled herself into his neck.

"How does your body feel?" Mandy asked sizing up and down Junior's new body.

"Heavy. How do you people function dragging all of this useless meat around?" Junior asked as he examined his arm.

"Not everyone has necromancy to thought control their bones for them, normal people require a little something extra." Mandy stated cranking her arm to prove her point. "Point of interest though, neither do you now, but I'll explain that later."

"Oi this is so wrong on so many levels." Junior stated face palming. This wasn't too different from when he's covered in Nergal flesh, which was still wrong mind you, but wrong in a different way. When the Nergal was in control he couldn't feel it. But here, now, he felt it, and Mimi's butt cheeks felt really soft on his knee.

"Why do you think Reapers call it Encroaching Doom Syndrome?" Mandy replied somewhat humorously. "It's a sort of diseased likened to fungus created by Reapers as a sort of... population control method. You see with only so many people dying every day there's not enough to go around, as a double solution to the problem they eliminate their fellow reapers and increase their food stock." Mandy explained, in a casual tone that one might use to comment upon the weather. "Great. So how exactly does this increase my military power exactly?" Junior asked gesturing to his body with his hand.

"There are two types of power ups, the first is what you call 'short term power-up' what this means is that you go through a procedure that will give you a immediate and noticeable increase in power, but it might come at a price. The effect could only be temporary, or you could somehow sabotage yourself along the way, or even both, or it could be refined to reduce or eliminate the problem, but that would take more time. The Second is a 'Long Term Power-up' this stems from spending an extended period of time doing hard training with the intention of increasing their overall statistics. The process is effective, but slow it can take month's or even years to achieve the desired results. This is ultimately a little of both." Mandy explained shaking her hand in the air to make the point of this being a balanced mixed. "

Really, cause this sounds like the 'short term power up' you were talking about without the power and all of the me in a hole." Junior stated, his face leaning into his fist.

"A hole you can dig yourself out of. This is the preparation phase, a step to refining the process to ultimately yield the best results. Basically, there's nothing about this that you can do right now." Mandy explained prompting Junior to eye-roll. "Moving on, there's also the issue of Mimi to discuss." Junior leveled a glare at his mother. "People are concerned, as they should be. Mimi is the daughter of the leader of the enemy forces, he burned down a city full of people just as if not more powerful than us just to get to her." Of course it wouldn't be as much of a problem if they were at full fighting strength, but they weren't, Junior himself made sure of that. "That is not including the possibility that she herself betrays us eventually."

"So what do you propose we do?" Junior asked as Mimi leaned herself into his chest.

"Enslave her." Mimi now shot Mandy a curious but knowing look, she had some idea what was being proposed but she needed to confirm the exact details.

"I'm sorry but didn't we do that already?" Junior responded with a confused look, complete with scratching his head.

"Do you know of the 'Master Servant Contract?'" Mandy sighed, as if she had just said something very heavy. "Basically it's a type of Devil Magic, wherein a High ranking demon enslaves a weaker individual by binding their soul to their own. Basically, if the servant betrays the master, then they die."

"Why would I know anything about that?" Junior snapped waving his arm about exasperated. "I was not speaking to you."

Realizing her cue, Mimi took action. First she yanked Junior out of the chair and threw him onto the ground, then she slammed her fist into the ground producing a large Magic circle beneath her and Junior. Grim nearly took action to stop her but was stopped by Mandy. When Junior looked up from the ground he saw a strange looking magic circle on the back of his hand depicting what suspiciously looked like a heart, looking across the room he saw a similar symbol on Mimi's neck in bright blue but with a collar like line going around her neck.

"Uh what's going on here?" Junior asked looking very, very confused.

"Well that went smoothly, if memory serves your suppose to kiss the symbol on the back of his hand." Mandy stated not only ignoring Junior's question but his very presence in the room. Mimi on the other hand simply shook her head no. "Well now this is going to be fun."

"Huh?" Junior just continued to be confused, no one was answering his questions, and his mother and Mimi were having his entire conversation that he was not a part of. Finally as if it were responding to his confusion the magic circle that was under him disappeared. Suddenly Mimi jumped over and tackled him rolling on the floor for a few feet and coming to a stop with Mimi straddling Junior with a deep blush on her face that was now panting like a dog. "Uh can someone explain to me what's going on because this is very confusing?" Junior asked as he looked nervously at Mimi who looked like a panther who had just caught a bunny rabbit.

"The Master Servant contract is designed to reinforce the servant's loyalty towards the master, the way that this is done is by inflicting a curse based on one of the Seven Deadly sins when ever the servant shows signs of defiance, for example not kissing the symbol on their master's hand showing their loyalty." Mandy explained before she held up seven fingers to count the sins in question off. "Pride, Greed, Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth and of course..."

"Lust. Jesus shit why did it have to be Lust?" Junior asked face palming himself before the lustful Mimi bent over and licked him on his face.

Immediately Mimi wriggled her way out of her clothing and the Nergaling matter in her body came out once more and put her back into the 'outfit' that Junior found her in that attacked all of her erogenous zones at once. As a consequence the deep lustful look on Mimi's face went even deeper, her tongue hanging out and dripping drool and her eyes rolling back to show their whites.

"Lust is considered to be the 'nice one' because it takes the longest to take full effect and thus leaves plenty of time for the disobedient servant to be subjugated, not to mention massively increasing the servant's sensitivity to pleasure. Some couples have even been known to use the contract to spice up their marriage. Well you do have some other options if you prefer. Pride will horrendously maim her from the inside out, Greed is death by molten golden statue, Wrath would set her on fire, Don't even get me started on Envy..." Mandy stated with a sadistic look on her face before Junior piped up once more.

"OKAY, OKAY I GET IT! So what do I have to do to make her go back to normal?" Junior shouted exasperated, he was starting to understand what the Nergal meant by wearing down people's mental support, because he already had a tough couple of nights lately and now the girl he risked his neck to save was masturbating to death on top of him.

"Personally speaking, I recommend you start by squeezing her nipples between your middle and ring fingers." Now Junior saw where this was going. Following Mandy's instructions he hesitatingly reached out with both of his hands and squeezed Mimi's nipples exactly as Mandy had ordered him to, grabbing Mimi by his nipples and her letting out a squeak in return. Normally something like this wouldn't be a problem for him, literally lacking any sexual organs would have that effect on you, but now all this useless meat he had been stuck with was oozing hormones like you wouldn't believe and it was affecting his thinking. "Now turn them around as far as your hands will let you." Mimi screamed as Junior painfully twisted her nipples around until they were almost twisted right off of her. "Good former Reaper boy, now clamp down on her breasts as hard as you can and turn them around the other way." Which admittedly wasn't that hard, first day with the new fingers and all that. But Mimi seemed to be reacting positively all the same. "Now finally... Oi Junior you listening." Junior had suddenly stopped moving, Mimi, curious, reached over and bonked him on the head, his arms falling to his sides like he had been crucified as a result. Junior had passed out with his nose spurting blood. "Well that was disappointing. I suppose I can't ask too much it is his first time after all." Mandy sighed in disappointment like she had set her hopes too high.

Mandy merely missed out on a free burlesque show, Mimi on the other hand still had the issue of masturbating to death to deal with unless she could thoroughly submit to him, which was kind of hard since he was unconscious right now. It was only then that Mimi notice the lump in Junior's pants that had appeared behind her ass. Thinking on her feet Mimi quickly spun around and pulled down Junior's pants and underwear. Once again Mimi was met with disappointment at what she found, but it couldn't be helped he did just get it after all. Thus Mimi placed her lower entrance in front of Junior's face and bent over, wrapping her breasts around his erection and took the tip within her mouth, pumping up and down him until creamy warm white stuff was squirted down her throat, and at the same time she sprayed her white stuff into his mouth. For the first time today, Mimi had not been disappointed in the least A light radiated out from the pair in the room and Mimi's curse was finally relieved.

"Good kitty cat, now I want to have a word with you about something." Mimi attentively sat up straight and looked at Mandy curiously. "I want you to draw out the Demon Reaper, and make Junior take control over it." And now the real reason for the Encroaching Doom syndrome had come to light. If Mandy wanted to draw out the Monster that nearly destroyed life as they knew it and take control over it, then making sure that it was dramatically weaker then what it originally was was a excellent first step. "With your power over Sin, it shouldn't be a problem. Now I am going to attend to some business. You can take him back to his room once he's awake and have him explain the situation to Minnie." With that Mandy exited the room and began walking down the hallway.

"So yah ain't gonna tell em de rest of de story?" Grim asked following after Mandy.

"I intended to after the contract was formed, but she took control over the situation." Mandy stated shrugging her shoulders. "I mean abou our girl, de one dad we have no idea wha we gonna do abou her." Grim stated leveling a glare at Mandy.

"I didn't say that I didn't have a plan, just that we didn't have a plan yet. Worst case scenario, we just raise our military power as high as we can and take them head to head." Mandy stated shrugging her shoulders and grim rolling his eye sockets.

What Mandy neglected to explain about the Master Servant Contract was that there was actually three benefits to the Master Servant contract. First and foremost was the binding of the Servant to the Master's will. Secondly was that by binding your soul to another you are able to pin point their exact location wherever it might be, which made finding Mimi if she ever decided to 'get lost' very easy. Thirdly was that in the same way that banging two rocks together produces a spark two souls being rubbed together in this manner produces energy, energy that is fed back to the master and the servant through the link, the stronger the link, IE the deeper the servant's loyalty, the more energy produced. It was for this reason for the rather tasteless common practice of Demon generals binding an entire army of servants to their will, quantity over quality. Though such a practice paled in comparison to sinking legitimate time and effort into building loyalty in a few quality servants. In this case Junior now had a certified Antichrist working for him, quality didn't get much better then that.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. Take me to the lab." With Mandy's command Grim opened up the portal and the two were taken away to parts unknown.

Minnie was surprised to say the least when she saw her brother next, at first she thought of the Nergal, but he was too skinny for that, he explained the Encroaching Doom Syndrome. Both she and Mimi put him through physical rehabilitation building muscle tissue to the point that he could function as a human being, Minnie's memories in his head helped him cover... more embarrassing parts about being human. Mimi took every opportunity she could to deepen her relationship with Junior and increase their overall power by as much as possible. His mother was too lost in work to tell him why. Minnie on the other hand caught them in the act on more then one occasion, and while she didn't find out about the contract she did insistently join in, bathing together, sleeping together, occasionally joining in on Mimi's 'walks' outside, on as Junior put it 'the wrong end of the leash.' Rather than wanting her to leave her out, Junior feared for her safety from the effects of the contract.

* * *

In the mean time however, while Mimi was building a new life at the Grim castle, her old one was sitting on a balcony in Aku-City relentlessly hounding her on her phone.

" _What's going on Mimi? Why haven't you replied?_ "

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: It came from the original Billy and Mandy show, but I used it in my other Grim Tales story as well. Basically, there was a episode where Grim got turned into a human for a day after being infected by Encroaching Doom Syndrome, and as the name would imply he was even more miserable than usual.

DPSS: It doesn't, well not this version anyway, in fact it's the opposite, it took away his various undead powers and prevents another full scale Demon Reaper Fiasco while they work to draw out that personality and have Junior take control over it. In the long run, this will prevent any more Demon Reaper incidents even after Junior gets his reaper powers back.


	5. The Demon Princess who is in the Way

**Author's Note** : Now for my least favorite part of the story, Chi, don't worry though, I shall accomplish in just a few chapters what has taken Bleedman months to do, get Chi's storyline out of the way! Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Demon Princess Who is in The Way

Aku City, the home of the undisputed master of darkness Aku who gives the city it's name. All in all it was not too different from a city in the human world with sky scrapers and billboards there was even a towering statue of the city's ruler Aku in identical posture to New York's Statue of Liberty complete with the book and torch. The Billboards all had one thing in common, whether they were advertising soft drinks, fashion or sports there was always a young black skinned woman with a white face, long red hair and six horns that were sharply bent upwards up front and in plain view, someone who no matter how you looked at it, was a demon and the spitting image of the city's undisputed ruler. Speaking of whom, said young demon woman was currently standing on Aku's balcony reviewing her text log, over four hundred texts and counting in less that two weeks to one single person. No matter how you looked at it, it was excessive. Even she knew that. But she couldn't stop anyway.

" _Dammit Mimi._ " One of her less favorable habits was stress eating, since she had gotten into this mood she had managed to devour a tenth of the city's food supply and was still going strong, an astonishing feat since she had yet to gain even one single pound. " _Why haven't you called me back yet?_ " Her latest victim, a bucket full of AFC chicken, was no exception as Chi tore it's flesh from bone.

"Milady Chi!" A small black orb set aflame with blue fire spoke, the disembodied soul of a once great demon general. He saw the remnants of his Lady Chi's latest binge eating spree and wisely choose to bellow at a safe distance. "We have a guest..."

"What the hell is she doing Demo!?" Chi unfortunately was still in the middle of her little spat, and she would not be calming down any time soon without a little bit of... gentle persuasion. "She's seeing someone else Demo I know it!" Chi shouted using a pillow as a stress ball.

"You don't say?"

"That's why she hasn't been replying to any of my messages!"

"That would explain a lot."

"Who's she with!? A boy! No! Boy's are gross my Mimi wouldn't go out with a boy!"

"Well she is a girl after all."

"BOYS AND GIRLS DON'T MATCH DEMO!"

"Then maybe she's with another girl?"

"WHY THAT NO GOOD SEXY RED LITTLE BACKSTABBING..."

"Or maybe she's running errands for her father."

"Yes, yes your right... Just running errands." Now Chi had finally calmed down, the pillow that she was threatening to tear apart sagged in relief.

"Speaking of which. The Demon Lord Him has arrived at the Citadel for a visit." A feeling of dread hit Demongo like a exploding pillow as feathers went everywhere in the room.

"What!?" The culprit responsible leaped out at Demongo and grabbed him with both hands threatening to pop him like the stress ball he was. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!?"

"I tried."

"Oh quit it with your excuses!" Chi threw Demongo and splattered him against a wall in the hall way. "Go keep Him busy while I get changed!" Demongo quickly peeled himself off the wall, gave a sarcastic remark to Chi who was too busy tearing out every article of clothing she owned from her closet.

Demongo floated down to the lobby of the citadel pondering his life choices as he went before finally arriving outside where a stretch limousine had just arrived. From it emerged the Demon lord in question Him. Demongo immediately noted two things about Him, the first, his taste for unsightly over the top outfits was as prominent as ever, A cowboy outfit one hundred percent Ewok if he was any judge, but the second and more important detail was that he had lost his left claw.

"Announcing the arrival of his lord..." Demongo was suddenly silenced by Chi pushing him out of her way a sizable distance.

"Mimi I'm waiting~!" Chi shouted arms stretched out and showing off just how little of her skin that ridiculous slave girl outfit she was wearing covered, and what little it did was mostly see through on top of that. On the subject of which, Chi stayed in that disgraceful position for all of thirty seconds before she lost her patience. "MIMI GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chi immediately closed the distance between her and the vehicle. "HOW DARE YOU..." And now that she saw inside of it she realized that no one else was inside. "Keep me waiting?" Chi stated, finishing her sentence that had suddenly taken on a entirely new meaning.

"Mimi? She's out running an errand for me."

"Ah 'Him' my old friend how are you this evening." Just as Chi was about to turn around to question the Demon Lord about what was going on she suddenly locked eyes with her father who actually dwarfed his statue in his current form. "I trust that my daughter..." Who only now took in Chi's current outfit. "Has greeted you appropriately." Aku trailed off in a defeated tone of voice.

" _Where does she even get these outfits?_ "

"Don't get me wrong bro. Your daughter's smoking hot, if my daughter was actually here I'm sure that she would have fucked her brains out as soon as she laid eyes on her. But given the situation I don't think it's entirely appropriate." Him explained, his cane resting on his shoulder and pointing at Chi who was still with her head in the car with her ass in the air.

"How right you are." Without any warning Aku reached down and scooped Chi up in the palm of his hand and held her to his eye level. "Demongo, why don't you show Him to the hot springs and have a fresh supply of Sake prepared for him? I'll be a few moments disciplining my daughter."

"Don't mind if I do!" Him stated as Demongo led Him into the citadel.

Aku simply reached over to Chi's room and gently slid her onto the balcony, before shrinking down into a distinctly female humanoid form, complete with a large black, grey and red kimono.

"Would you mind explaining yourself young lady?" Aku asked perusing Chi's closet, what was left of it, for something more appropriate. Clearly she had sunk a lot of thought into how she would disgrace her family name. "You rush out of the house in the middle of the night dressed as some whore from the red light district." Aku eventually found the Kimono that Chi was wearing before Demongo came in to fetch her and decided it was her best option. "You all but do a strip tease for my oldest and dearest friend. Whom it should be noted you are very fortunate is not interested in women for the most part." Aku brought the kimono over to Chi, who it should be noted was now pouting with tears coming down her face. "Chi. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Aku demanded in a threatening tone of voice, one that was completely opposite to the face that she was making. For when Chi looked over, she saw the goofiest cat face she ever saw. Chi's will power did not hold out long before she broke out into laughter fell to the floor.

"It's... Mimi. She has been missing for weeks now and no one has heard from her, then her father pops in so of course he'd bring his daughter along only, he hasn't, and his claw is gone too..." Chi rambled while Aku got her kimono on her.

"I understand your feelings. You were excited to see your friend is well, and now that you haven't you've only become more worried." With the matter of the Kimono sorted out Aku started to brush out Chi's hair. "But that does not excuse you for forgetting your place! You are royalty, nobility, among one of the oldest and most powerful of the families that govern the underworld. As such you need to remember to behave in a manner befitting your position." Now that Chi was properly groomed she had a few questions of her own to ask her 'mother.'

"Mother have you chosen my groom yet?" Chi asked a look of suspicion aimed at her 'mother.'

"I know what you are going to ask Chi." All in all, it was a good arrangement. Once Chi's power of shape shifting kicked in gender would become meaningless to her, so there was the biggest issue out of the way. Ignoring that Him and Aku were old friends and some of the closest of the Big Five, cementing their alliance was a logical next step to that process. "After you awaken your powers, marrying Mimi will not be an issue. Just another matter for me to discuss with her father."

"Milady Aku." Demongo floated into the room, having just come from the hot springs where he dropped Him off. "The Demon Lord 'Him' is awaiting your presence in the springs."

"Now Chi, we will discuss this at a later date, when you have matured a little bit more." Aku walked out of the room and started to go down the stairs, pausing in front of Demongo on her way. "Make sure she stays out of trouble!"

"Yes Milady Aku." Demongo floated over to Chi's side who now that her mother was out of visual range had begun to assault Mimi with her phone again. Demongo caught a glimpse of the insults she was throwing Mimi's way, if she didn't mean them then she would regret them later but right now the need to vent her anger had a head long collision with her desire to prod Mimi out of whatever hole she was hiding in. After Chi spat out her latest stream of insults Demongo decided that a more proactive approach was in order. "Perhaps it would be more productive to call her, Milady Chi?" Demongo suggested projecting his calmest voice.

"Why would I do that? Mimi can't talk you dolt!" Chi snapped back in barely contained fury.

"Yes but if she picks up and you listen closely enough then you'll be able to hear her breathing and then you'd at least know that she's okay." Demongo pointed out, hopeful that what he thought was going to happen wouldn't.

Thus Chi dialed Mimi's phone and held it to her ear. As the dial tone rung Chi's fingers began tapping impatiently. As Demongo expected he had lit the fuse on Chi's latest temper tantrum, the difference being that now that he knew the fuse was lit he could escape safely.

"Come on. Come on! COME ON!" That was his plan anyway. "DAMMIT MIMI PICK UP!" But the sight of Chi's phone being thrown through the wall in front of him and clear of the city told Demongo otherwise. "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!" Suddenly Chi's hand snatched the tiny demon soul out of the air before yanking him back into the room and slamming him against the floor. Demongo was ready to beg for what little life he had left but was halted by what he saw.

"Milady Chi... you might want to calm down a little bit..."

"AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT!?" A five foot high dinosaur in a kimono snarled looking down at the soul with murderous intent.

"Because your anger seems to be affecting your appearance a little bit." At first, the snarling monster that was doing a impression of a cat after a successful hunt looked confused, then she looked at her mirror and saw what she looked like.

"Is that... me?" The creature stated returning to the form of a Japanese demon princess.

"Congratulations Milady Chi, you seem to have taken your first steps into the art of shape shifting." Demongo explained floating next to Chi in the mirror. "I would recommend that you experiment further, while I go and inform your mother of this new development."

"That won't be necessary Demongo." Chi picked up a steak knife from one of her earlier meals and used it to slash her wrist, letting the black 'blood' splurt onto the ground which after a few seconds of concentration by Chi, took on the form of a small black mouse. "I will simply go hear the story from the horses mouth."

" _Oh this is bad!_ "

* * *

Him was relaxing naked in the citadel's underground hot spring, buck naked with the exception to the bandage where one of his claws use to be and his cow boy hat, a trey floating next to him that had a bottle and a couple of saucers of Sake on it. Just what he needed after the month he's been having.

"Well don't you look like a sight for sore eyes." Sitting on the far edge of the spring of hot water was a equally naked green skinned woman, the steam failing completely to hide her voluptuous figure, benefits of shape shifting he supposed.

"Hey there beautiful! Why don't you join me~!?" Him replied in a sing song voice before he burst out laughing. "Ha ha! Just kidding but can you blame me, you look gorgeous!"

"And you look short handed." The green skinned woman stated with a serious look on her face that completely clashed with her voluptuous nude form. "I find it unusual that you would choose to wander outside of your realm, even into mine, in such a state, and with out your daughter or her nanny. I wonder if the three are related?"

"Ouch! I guess you've never been one to beat around the bush have you? But I can assure you that my visit here today has nothing to do with my daughter or the arachnid. In fact I have come here today to discuss a growing threat to both of our empires and the future of the underworld that should be addressed post haste." Him stated as if he were reciting a practiced speech.

"Meaning 'I screwed up again and now I'm looking to cover my bases before I get my head ripped off.' Does that about cover it? Lemme guess: Hudson is your friend so you wouldn't try to screw him over, Walker isn't a threat to you so that means... Ah yes. The so called 'Bitch Queen.'" As if to illustrate Aku's point for her, Him did his best impression of getting shot through the heart and collapsed into the water.

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner." Aku stated sarcastically, honestly all this sexual tension between those two was getting annoying. "Honestly Him, why are you so obsessed with this woman?" Aku slipped into the water and snaked up to Him pulling his upper body out of the water and holding him face to face with both of her hands. "When you could have the true undisputed 'Master of Darkness' as your bride hmm?"

"Aside from obvious reasons like the psycho personality, pitch black aura and really hot rack? We my old friend are bros, and we don't screw each other!" While Him was laughing something from the corner of his eye caught his attention, a small black rodent that was trying to be sneaky. "Though if you prefer straight talk." Him suddenly narrowed his field of vision at Aku. "Then I can do straight talk." Taken aback a little bit, Aku drank some of the Sake that had floated next to her with a curious look on her face. "You may recall a certain viral video floating around the Undernet lately featuring a certain Underlord's army being devoured by a gigantic mutilated pumpkin robot?"

"That thing? That's what you want to talk to me about? I wouldn't worry, Mandy would never tolerate such a creature's existence." Aku sighed in relief as she downed a saucer of Sake.

"Even if said creature was her very own child?" Only for her to spit the contents of her mouth out all over the water. "Now before you accuse me of simply making up stories: The abominable creature clearly possesses all of the abilities of one of Mandy's top enforcers Nergal Jr. and shown to be fully capable of ripping a man's soul from his body." Him stated pointing to each of the points of his claws.

"You don't think the children are...?" Aku stated legitimate fear on her features.

"That pushover of a general has long been infatuated with Mandy, I can guarantee you that much, and I sincerely doubt that Mandy's little clone came from that old bag of bones." Him stated shrugging his shoulders before he downed another saucer.

"Hmm. The clues are there when you know what you're looking for." Aku stated scratching her chin.

"I don't even think that we've seen the upper limits of that boy's potential yet." Him stated somewhat down cast while he readjusted to position of his hat.

"What do you mean?" Aku asked cocking a suspicious brow. "The ghost that the boy fought against, he seemed to absorb his power and then used it against him. Granted I don't know if it's a Demon power, a Reaper power, or if some combination there of is at play here. But irregardless that boy has developed a very dangerous, very powerful ability." Him stated scratching his chin.

"I'm getting chills just imagining what would happen if he got into the Ghost Zone." Aku stated downing more of the alcohol in a saucer.

"And if I told you already came into contact with Clockwork?" Once again Aku spat out the contents of her mouth, this time all over Him. "The evidence is harder to find, but it's there if you know what to look for. For starters." Him stated once again counting off one of the points of his claw. "We have a ghost, maybe the most powerful ghost either of us have ever seen, pop out of seemingly no where yet bares a suspicious resemblance to a certain white haired brat that regularly plays tug of war with the forces of life and death and at the same time is nothing like him. Almost as if someone scooped him up from another timeline and then dumped him in this one. If that isn't good enough for you then I did see him with my own eyes as he scooped up the boy's soul."

"Which is now the part where you tell me how you lost your claw." Aku stated narrowing a glare at Him.

"Naturally I was concerned with the sudden appearance of such a powerful creature so I did a little investigating on my own. As it turns out the boy's little sister had just died and was on the door step of heaven's gates. Naturally of course I took action to keep things from getting worst."

"Which would explain how you got your claw cut off." True Him was a powerful Demon, but even he wasn't immune to a top tier holy weapon.

"Basically, yes." Him stated downing another saucer of Sake. "But the boy's soul was there too. If the blasted little arachnid hadn't betrayed me and turned that Angel loose then I would have been able to keep the keys to keeping that thing under control and my claw."

"Thus explaining your daughter's and her arachnid nanny's absence." Aku stated with a sigh. "So where are they now?" Aku asked a suspicious glare in her eyes.

"The arachnid? I was keeping what's left of him in my office." Him stated waving off the concern.

"And as for your daughter? Chi has wanted to marry her for years now. She has been bugging me for weeks now ever since her disappearance." Aku asked some of the lightness in her voice back.

"As for my daughter, I sent her to fetch a suitable replacement for this..." Him stated hanging his stump of a arm in the air. "Specifically into the Grim Castle." You could hear something snap inside of both Chi and Aku. "So many great artifacts of power, wasting away as mere decoration pieces, it's a horrible shame wouldn't you agree?"

"Understand something, Kare!" Aku growled, holding Him by his neck and looking at him directly in the eyes, deliberately spitting her anger by mentioning Him's real name that he despised so much. "If my daughter finds out about this, then what she does as a result, is entirely on your head! Am I making Myself clear?" "Madam you wound me!" Him stated slapping his stump to his chest, watching as the black mouse that was spying on them fled back to where it came from. "As if I would do anything to jeopardize our friendship!"


	6. The Master Who is Very Scared

**Author's Note** : Yah another one cut from the comics, but I just want to get this out of the way so that we can move onto the story itself. So, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Master who is Very Scared

Chi was waiting in her room for her tiny proxy to return to her, debating about exactly what she could accomplish with her new powers. Demongo floated into the room from the hallway, having just answered the call from the mail and delivered the contents there in to Aku and Him.

"Do they know about my abilities?" Chi asked as she looked up at the ceiling fan above her, experimentally copying the item and it's movement with her shape shifting hand.

"As you requested they have not been made aware of your abilities. For whatever reason you may have." Demongo had to admit that had he appendages with which to do so he would be scratching his head right now, not even thirty minuets ago Chi was informed that one of her greatest life goals was finally within her grasp, and here she was not giving a damn about it.

"Speaking of messengers." Chi spotted her little black proxy re-enter her room and make a beeline for her bed.

"Chi, you aren't planning to do anything reckless are you?" Demongo asked legitimate concern for his demonic ward in his voice.

Ignoring Demongo, Chi allowed her mouse proxy to climb into the palm of her hand before clapping them together, absorbing the mouse and all the information there in. Suddenly, Chi had grown enraged, taking on her most bestial form yet complete with spikes going down her back, her long fiery hair actually being set on fire, and tentacles rampaging around the room.

" **I am now!** " Chi growled menacingly. At once Chi went to her computer and started to punch keys in.

"Ghoulgle... the news... Grim Family. Oh this doesn't sound good." Demongo read from the computer, a feeling of dread upon him.

One of the first links to pop up, dated two weeks ago which was about the time that Mimi dropped off the face of the map, titled 'The Next heir of the Grim Family commits massacre of Grim Army.'

"That doesn't look good." Clicking the video link, Chi greeted with a grisly sight.

"'This footage, taken from a camera that was documenting the annual Halloween Town celebrations, depicts what is reportedly the form the Grim Family's young heir 'Grim Junior' took after devouring his own Sister 'Minnie Mandy' and stealing her demonic powers!'" And what a sight it was, a two hundred foot tall Missile totting pumpkin robot wielding a scythe large enough to cleave an entire town in two fighting, and ripping the souls from followed by devouring, a army of the Grim Family's prideful 'Tikiban's'. "Thus far the Grim family have refused to comment about it's current state of affairs. This and other matters like it will undoubtedly be one of the major hot topics during the Blood Council meeting being held in two Weeks time."

This, this Demongo didn't even have the words for. Worst yet Chi seemed to have taken a vested interest in the matter.

"Demongo, what do you know about the Grim family?" Chi asked turning face Demongo out of the corner of her eye.

"Chi, might I ask what your sudden interest in this is?" Demongo asked before a light-bulb flashed above his head. "Does this have anything to do with Mimi?"

"What do you..." Suddenly Chi reached out and grabbed Demongo in a literally soul crushing grip. "Know about the Grim Family?" Chi repeated, sounding even more menacing then she had before.

"There's a story, about two young children who..." Chi tightened her grip, clearly she was not interested in bed time stories.

"Current events, and how to get in and out!" Chi Snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"Ah right. As far as anyone knows there are three lines of defense in and around the castle. The first, are Reaper archers possessing god like aim, the second is the fact that the mountain itself is situated on top of a vast treacherous mountain inhabited by a wide variety of unpleasant creatures. The third line consists of the castle's interior defenses, no one has ever made it out alive to report about them."

"Hmm. Sounds feeble to me." Chi stated releasing her death grip on Demongo and bringing her hands together and folding them into one another. "I question how they were ever able to Capture Mimi."

" _So that is what was going on. This is bad, think Demongo think!_ "

"Then I guess Mimi must be pretty feeble too." Demongo stated, suddenly a dozen razor sharp blade mounted tentacles flew out of Chi's back and aimed at Demongo's soul, ready to tear him to pieces.

"What did you just say?" Chi asked as her makeshift weapons prepared to pierce Demongo's soul.

"If the forces holding Mimi are feeble, then the Mimi who cannot over come them too must also be pretty feeble." Demongo stated, projecting a calm reasoning voice even as he sweat dropped from the blades aimed at what little was left of him.

"Hmm." Chi cocked her brow and remained silent while she aimed her makeshift weapons at Demongo's form. "Now I know why my mother keeps you around." Before the razor sharp projectiles retreated into her back. "So now what about the family itself?"

"It has a large extended family, only four members of whom live in the castle itself. Though you should be warned that some of my information might be..." Demongo turned his attention back to the computer screen, and more specifically the paused video that depicts the nightmarish fusion of Necromancy, Demon and Machine. "Out of Date." Demongo took his position in front of the monitor and began to talk. "First off let me get this out of the way. Whatever you do, whatever manner of suicidal, irrational stunt you plan on pulling. Do not fight against the Queen of the castle, Mandy."

"Are all the rumors about her true?" Chi asked her fingers fluttering in a ripple with impatience. "Hardly. As one who has had the displeasure of meeting that woman in person I can guarantee you that those rumors fail to capture one Iota of her nightmarish power!" Demongo stated, just shivering with fear at his own description.

"But she's just a feeble human isn't she?" Chi asked shrugging with impatience at the information.

"Human yes. Feeble no. At the time of their peak Humanity was going through a time of great evolutionary change. Mandy is no exception. Since she was eight years old that woman has continuously absorbed the power of the Grim Reaper, has survived countless encounters with nightmarish beasts the likes of which would make most twisted beings of the underworld quiver, has a brilliant strategic mind that has won many a battle. Those who stand before her either does so with the grace that she lets them or when she holds them on their feet by their throats." Demongo noted that Chi swallowed the lump in her throat, so at least she was taking what he said seriously. "As for the Reaper. He's burnt out, has been for years even before Mandy met him. But don't underestimate him, he has walked this world and many other's longer than any of us, he has accumulated a vast knowledge of magic that is only rivaled by your father, he wields a scythe that serves as one of the most powerful magical amplifiers that have ever existed. Simply put, fighting Death is deadly."

"Hmm. This, Blood Council thing the video mentioned. It's suppose to be happening soon isn't it?" Chi asked her attention on the video once more.

"I believe so, it was among the mail that I just delivered to your mother." Demongo explained, his face that of someone who already knew where this was going.

"Hmm." Chi looked at the computer screen depicting the god tier monster that she would be facing soon. "I might need what you call an edge."

"An edge?" Demongo asked a feeling of dread upon him.

"Some way that I can increase my power, even if only for a little while, and fast." Chi stated before an idea came upon her. "Come Demongo! We have work to do!"

"We're leaving already?" Demongo asked fearfully, all of his warnings and precautions going swiftly down the drain.

"Don't be ridiculous we're going to go study!" Chi shouted as she left the room, leaving Demongo who never heard those words come from Chi's mouth to float in her room stunned.

* * *

Junior was outside of the castle, his coat draped around his waist and wearing a tank top, using his scythe with expert skill and precision to dispatch the group of monsters his mother had taken the liberty of luring to the castle wall and he was now dispatching them for her amusement. Or so he had been led to believe.

"So then the Nergal's influence runs deep." Mandy observed, sipping her tea while she watched Junior from her lounge chair. "He is already taking on your muscle memory." To Mandy's side, Minnie was further amusing her by shooting apples off the top of the guards heads who had displeased her.

"Tis that the reason why you did that to him?" Minnie asked shooting a arrow off and splitting the apple she was aiming for with unrivaled precision.

"I did it because he's a giant unstable pile of unknown factors right now and now he's a little more stable."

"Thou speaks of stability? The devil whore toys with his mind! He canst barely move...!" Minnie shouted waving one of her arrows through the air to illustrate her frustration.

"And to top it all off he's had a dangerous terrifying power that he did not want forced onto him." Minnie was stunned by her mother's declaration, in spite of which Mandy continued anyway. "It never occurred to you that he might be scared of the Nergaling did it? After all it's simply a immensely powerful creature that took over his body and used it to try to slaughter all of his loved ones that he received in the middle of a immensely traumatizing experience. Why in the Underworld would he ever be scared of such a thing?"

"What...?" Minnie collapsed to her knees, a look of horror on her features as she covered her gaping mouth with both of her hands. "What hath I done?"

"I'm sure he's gone through some other unpleasantness because of that creature as well but that is not the point. The point is that by learning to confront that monster and control it then Junior will be able to over come his fears and take control of that creature." Mandy sipped from her tea before she continued, indicating to her left a second cup for Minnie. "The real issue here, is that monster inside of Junior's mind is currently in hiding."

"And thou hath a plan to draw this abomination out?" Minnie asked while she pored herself a cup.

"Mimi." At that Minnie's attention was sucked right in mid poor. "In order to lure out that creature, it is necessary for Junior to be subjected to stimulus that will make it come out. Mimi's power over the Seven Deadly Sins is suited to this task." It was only now that Mandy noticed what Minnie was doing. "Do you think you have enough tea there Minnie?"

"Wha..." Minnie looked down at the table, which thanks to her negligence was now flooded by tea. "Sorry mother!" Quickly apologizing Minnie sat the pot down before taking a seat across from her mother. "But art thou nay concerned with the possibility of devil's spawn's betrayal mother?"

"Fortunately for her, that is no longer possible." Mandy made a glance towards Mimi who was sat on the balcony that connected to Junior's bed room.

"What doth thou mean by that?" Minnie asked wondering what manner of diabolical device her mother had involved her brother in this time.

"Tell me Minnie, have you heard of a 'Master Servant Contract?'" Mandy asked sipping her tea, to which the young girl shook her head no. "Devil Magic, distasteful really, but useful, which is the reason why it's so common among their kind. Basically, it binds the soul of 'the Servant' to 'the Master' via a magical bond. It's designed to reinforce loyalty via negative reinforcement IE a powerful curse based on one of the Seven Deadly sins that activates based on negative emotion aimed at the master. It also comes with several other benefits. For starters the connection between the two souls continuously generates 'power' which is then dedicated to whatever form one's power takes, brute force, intelligence, magic, speed, reflexes, skill ETC the greater the loyalty of the servant to the master the stronger the bond and the stronger the souls the greater the power generated. It also allows the master or servant to sense one another's location at any given time. With these factors combined it's not uncommon for a demon lord to make a Master servant connection with thousands of low quality servants without sinking any legitimate time and effort into any of them. It's lazy, idiotic, dangerous and just plain stupid!"

"I see. Given thine strong feelings about this I find it strange that you would make a contract with Mimi." Minnie stated sipping her tea rather elegantly.

"I didn't. Junior is Mimi's master now." In direct contrast to the manner in which she spat it out all over the balcony. "Utilizing the curse of Lust no less."

"Lust!? Doth thou mean that..." Minnie stated a horrified look on her face that she poorly hid behind one of her hands.

"In layman's terms. Yes." Mandy replied in a tone one would use to comment on the weather.

"Excuse me!" The cup that Minnie dropped on the ground shattered carelessly while Minnie ran off, tears streaming down the side of her face.

An unfortunate development she will admit, but a necessary one if her plans were to come to fruition.

" _Now I wonder where that bag of bones has gotten off to?_ "

* * *

Down in the vault of the castle Grim had roped the castle's resident number one right hand man into a little experiment of his. Capping the ominous bottle of 'Cyanide and Happiness' after downing a small portion of it's contents Grim examined the small vial in his hand that contained a mysterious red material, the Primordial Evil.

"I have watched over the passage of the cruelest and bravest of souls. I have witnessed the rise and falls of many a civilization be it demon, god or mortal alike. I have seen de comin and goin of many a underlord for time eternal. And yet I am still surprised to witness how deep the darkness of the cosmos stretches out beyond my understanding. That such pure evil would still make itself known to me even after all of this time."

"Sir if I might ask." Lord Charles Pain, the aforementioned right hand man to the Grim Family, currently the one to carry a extremely powerful sword that combined the powers and expertise of no less than three chief gods. "Why would you want to 'Taint' the sword that destroys evil, with evil? It seems irrational and dangerous."

True at first glance this did seem to be a unwise idea, but he was not trying to 'taint' anything. In fact it was just the opposite.

"Whatever manner of crap this is, it be Him's secret weapon against de rest of us. So it would be wise if we knew what it was effective against it and what it wasn't." As Grim said that, he opened vial and allowed it to drip over the unsheathed weapon.

Outside of the vault Mandy was fast on the approach. Firstly she took the liberty of checking up on Cerberus who had a rough couple of weeks thanks to a certain devil girl. The three headed dog escaped from the conflict with only a missing eye on it's left head to show for it. That said it also stood at attention when it saw Mandy and bent down to allow her to give them a scratch, and after wards they sat up straight intent on looking like the demonic watch dog of hell that he was. Not thirty seconds after Mandy opened the door to the vault she was greeted by a explosion of red light. What laid before her was her idiot husband Grim and top man servant Charles Pain, and between them, a Katana glowing with a menacing red light and several demonic eyes blinking at her from within the handle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mandy asked, a touch more of anger in her voice than usual.

"Well dat was unexpected!" Grim commented waving smoke out of his face. "I thought that there was no evil Jackie Boy's sword could not purge, but yet it's turned out to be the opposite. Just where in de Nine Rings of Hell did Kare find this stuff!?"

"That is not the question you should be asking yourself now!" Having confirmed her suspicions, Mandy walked over and picked up the newly minted demon sword. "The question you should be asking yourself right now, after having ruined what could have been our trump card against both Him and Aku who are in the middle of forming a alliance with the singular intention of bringing to ruin everything we have built, is why I shouldn't strike you down with the very same insanely power useless piece of scrap metal that you just created!?"

"Uh. Uh...!" Grim was paralyzed with fear at the sudden change in the situation.

"Fortunately for you. This is one of the few times you didn't screw up!" Mandy explained examining the weapon, giving it a few swings to test it. "Yes. This will work wonderfully. The blade as it was had no place in a collection of such darkly stained glory. And I had no plans for it before. But now. Now there is potential." Mandy landed a cold hard glare on Grim. "But on to more important matters. Have you the summons from the Blood Council yet?"

"Here." Grim pulled out a letter with the emblem of the blood council and handed it over to Mandy, who opened it and examined the contents. "Says so right here plain as day. We're all suppose to be there by tomorrow to give some answers."

"Which means that Him is going to be there too. Perfect." Mandy put the sword away into it's display case before moving on. "Then let us go forth and kill Him."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Nightmaster000: Thank you for saying so.


	7. The Master Who Cares Too Much

**Author's Note** : Another step closer to ending the Chi introduction Trilogy, so read, review, favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Master who Cares Far Too Much

Thirty Minuets ago, Chi had locked herself inside of her Mother's library and booted every other soul other than herself and Demongo out. Using a blade she had excised portions of her flesh off and produced several animal proxies of herself, who were now studying various texts listing dark magic that her mother had made famous over the past millennia. Curses, dark magical spells, necromancy, mind control. If it was destroyed because it was deemed too dangerous, then it was recorded here, and Chi was soaking up every last bit of information she could find.

"Your efforts are admirable. Really if your mother saw you this hard at work right now she'd be proud, if not a tad bit suspicious. But one does not learn one thousand years worth of dark magical spells in one day. You do realize this don't you?" Demongo asked cocking his brow at what was obviously a laughably impossible and ridiculous task Chi had set for herself.

"Of course I know that you twat!" Chi snapped while she threw a book at Demongo who only narrowly dodged the makeshift projectile. "That is what this is for!" One of the Chi's shaped like a bird flew over to Chi and landed on her cell phone, being absorbed inside of it in the process. "If some girl in a well can send herself into some body's living room through a VCR tape then I can send off bits of myself through a text message." Chi explained before her absorbed proxy exited the phone and went back to what it was doing. "So I'll just have them memorize as much information as they can, then when I need a boost I'll just reabsorb one of them through my phone and then I'll have it."

"Very impressive young mistress." Surprisingly, shockingly intelligent for Chi would be a better adjective, not that Demongo would ever say it in that way, he was far too fond of what little of his life remained to do something like that.

"What's the ETA on the blood council meeting?" Chi asked while she read through one of the books from the library.

"Tomorrow one o'clock PM, but the train will be arriving for your mother at noon." Demongo explained, letting the implications of that matter sink into his mind. Once the guests for the Blood Council arrived in the Old City then Chi would go off on her ill advised suicide mission.

"Then we leave tomorrow after my mother leaves, I'll have to eat early. Our window of opportunity will be small. Not even my delusions of grandeur has me defeating the queen of the castle in a head to head fight. But it's a different matter if it's against this Junior who has also just awoken to his abilities." Chi stated, closing the book while she stared at her laptop screen, depicting a familiar demonic jack-o-lantern who was devouring a army of flaming centaurs.

"Speaking of, how do you intend to get to the castle anyway?" Demongo asked smirking when he saw the befuddled look on Chi's face.

At once Chi went to her computer and pulled up 'Flesh Book' and entered one simple question: 'Anyone know how to get to Castle Grimskull?'

NEK: 'Grim Skull? No way count me out!'

Grids: 'Are you Suicidal?' The comments like that continued on for a while until one caught Chi's eye.

PhantoMaster: 'Why do you want to break into the Castle?'

It was better then the others, so Chi opened a private chat room with PhantoMaster.

"I am going to rescue my friend who has been captured by the Grim Family, why do you want to know?" Chi typed back speaking the text aloud.

PhantoMaster: 'Black hair, red skin, horns, hot as hell?'

"Yes yes that's it exactly! What do you know about Mimi!" Chi snapped, she was punching in keys so hard the computer might break.

PhantoMaster: 'Saw her on my way out. Put up a hell of a fight but it's hard to beat a Nightmare hand and a flail the size of her head.'

"If you know where my Mimi is then you will take me to her as soon as possible!" Chi yelled, she hadn't broken the computer but the table hadn't escaped her wrath.

PhantoMaster: 'Sure. When's good for you?'

"Tomorrow afternoon. Wherever I need to meet you to get to the castle as soon as possible!" Chi snapped back typing with vicious ruthlessness.

PhantoMaster: 'Then I'll meet you at the Iron Bar, on the border of Aku City and the Ghost Zone. I'll be the one winning.'

With that PhantoMaster logged out. Chi hurriedly closed her laptop shut as she breathed deeply, trying to calm down her excitement.

"Didn't your mother warn you against meeting new friends online?" Chi promptly vented her excitement by splattering the demonic soul against a wall.

* * *

All that Junior wanted to do after spending a day like that in the wasteland was take a shower, one without any girls, and go jump into his bed, without Mimi waking him up every five minuets using her telekinesis to shake his entire body, and sleep, without having to hear the voices of the dead and damned ringing in his ears, admittedly one of the few benefits of humanity that he could actually enjoy. With all of that said however Mandy had still called for a meeting with the two Grim Siblings in her room, but before that however he was sent to go fetch Minnie who had locked herself inside of her room after her conversation with Mandy that afternoon.

"Which is never a good thing." Junior could only sigh in annoyance, spending too much alone time with his mother inevitably led to disaster. "Minnie! Are you in there? If you're indecent then cover up cause I'm coming in!" Using a tentacle to pick Minnie's door Junior walked over and saw the familiar head of blonde hair peeking out from the other side of the bed. Breathing deeply Junior sat down on the other side of bed with Minnie who had huddled herself into the fetal position. "So lemme see here. You had a chat with mom, now you're miserable. So do yah wanna talk to me about what was said?" Minnie, still with her knees pressed into her arms pressed into her face shook her head in a resounding no. "Will I do wanna hear. But I'm gonna have to go talk to mom and after that I'm going to have to go to sleep. So I'm gonna need incentive to stay here." Minnie had played right into his hands.

"I know about the Master Servant contract brother." Minnie stated pointing to her vanity, which curiously had it's mirror sliced to pieces after someone drew a picture of someone on it using red lipstick.

"I see said the blind man as the lame man jumped up and kicked him in the ass." Junior stated a look of understanding on his face. "But in my defense, I had no idea what was going on until after Mimi had jumped onto me. Even then it was a couple days until mom properly explained what was going on."

"Connecting our souls, with the power of love, even if it's only a devil's love..." Suddenly Minnie grabbed Junior's arm and squeezed it tightly to her, her tears weren't stopping either. "I want it! I want it so badly that I can't even think properly anymore!"

"Alright then. I'll just get Mimi to do it. It..." Junior stared patting his sister on her head affectionately.

"But I can't!" Minnie suddenly grabbed Junior by his shirt and started beating on his chest. "I can't! I can't! I can't! You can't do such a thing with a weak person like me! I'm just a useless mass of rotting flesh!"

"Oi Oi Oi! The worthless older brother who yelled at his sister after she saved his butt is the one who should be saying such self deprecating things not you Minnie!" Junior snapped while shaking Minnie out of her misery.

"I'm not strong! I was never strong! The Nergaling was always the strong one! I abused it's gifts until it turned into a curse! Then I forced that curse onto you in your time of greatest turmoil and I brought ruin to our family!" Minnie pressed face into Junior's chest and let her tears stream out without end in sight.

" _Shit Junior say something you worthless brother!_ "

"Minnie listen to me!" Junior pulled Minnie out of his embrace and held her face to face. "Whatever our mother said to you, whatever manner of idiotic insult she stuffed down your throat, you need to listen to what I have to say right here and right now!" Minnie nodded, the steel in Junior's throat was at the strongest it had ever been, stronger than the fiasco with the Demon Reaper, stronger than when he stood up for Mimi to their mother, and right now it was focused into her. "You are loved! More than any other being in the Underworld you are loved! By the Masses! By your family! By _Me!_ And as one who loves you more than any other I am giving you an order! Do not, talk about yourself with that self deprecating tone again! Do I make myself clear!?" Minnie broke through Junior's grip and hugged into his chest, sinking her face that was expelling the last of her sadness with pure joy into Junior's chest. "Are you going to be okay now sis?" Junior asked while he patted her on her back.

"Aye." Snuffling as she broke away from Junior's embrace, Minnie looked at him in the eyes before she continued. "So doth thou wish to do the contract with me brother?"

"Nothing would make me happier. But there is one small problem and it's not the one that you just told me." Junior stated holding the girl who looked very confused and slightly sad now close. "You have to discard these feelings of worthlessness that you have, otherwise that contract is going to fry your brain."

"I understand, my dear kind Brother!" Minnie stated hugging Junior close and nuzzling into him.

* * *

Mandy had been left waiting in her room, she even had enough time to change out of the red on black outfit that barely qualified as clothing to the pink under garments and house coat that she wore when she was going to bed, admittedly yes she was a touch annoyed but there was nothing to be done about it. Minnie was left in a poor state today, and it was wise to deal with that before anything else came up. Besides, now she was left alone with Mimi, and there were matters that did not involve her children that she needed to discuss.

"As you know, I gave you orders to draw the Demon Reaper out of hiding and make it obey Junior." Mandy stated, poring and leaving a single cup of coffee in front of Mimi for her to drink. "Until such a time that I have returned from the blood council meeting, you are to stop." Mimi nodded in understanding before she started to drink from the cup.

Simply put, Mandy only trusted herself to put the Demon Reaper down if it went out of control, and therefore it would not be wise if it stopped hiding when she wasn't here. That said there was something that bothered Mimi, and she was making this blatantly clear by the way she was glaring at Mandy.

"No I don't fear the Nergaling." Mandy stated before she took a swig from her own coffee. "I have no reason to. Fear, respect and admiration has long since been burned into the mind of that thing's father whose memory it inherited. Even if it wanted to, it's not capable of turning against me on it's own." But it has before, which meant that the real person she was scared of was... "Did you honestly think that I would fuck some random idiot for the singular purpose of aborting the child and creating a Reaper. I'm trying to fix the Grim Reaper, not make some half ass copy. So then the question becomes who is Junior's father?" Mandy stated sitting down on a chair in front of Mimi.

"Isn't that a question I should be asking you?" Mandy and Mimi turned their attention to face the door way that now had Junior leaning in it. "I say that. But the truth is that I don't know, and I don't care either. I am the son of the Queen of the Dead, and the reaper of souls, beyond that I care very little."

"I suppose that's reassuring in it's own right. Right then, moving on. Where's Minnie?" Mandy asked as she continued to drink from the coffee.

"As far from you as possible in this mad castle." Junior stated dripping with venom that only his mother was capable of.

"Then I will count on you to relay my instructions to Minnie. While I and your father are gone the entire castle will be in a heightened state of alert, every booby trap will be active and at full strength." Mandy explained putting the cup down and narrowing a glare at Junior. "You might think this is overkill, but this castle's inner sanctum has already been breached once, and some would interpret the Blood Council meeting as a opportunity to try again. What I want the three of you to remember, is to review the manual about the castle's traps, aid if in the event that we are infiltrated again should come to light, and hide in the vault if something happens that is beyond your reach."

"That won't be a problem for me, Minnie memorized the damned thing years ago." Junior explained tapping the right side of his head. "Mimi on the other hand might want to peruse through it."

As Junior said that, book that he never so much as touched dropped out of one of Mimi's magic circles in front of him and landed on the ground, thoroughly read to the point that the spine was in a horrible state.

"Well that takes care of that. It's late and I have a important meeting to go to in the morning. Go to bed, both of you." Mandy stated in a demanding and threatening tone of voice.

With that the two left Mimi went to Junior's room and Junior to the shower that was closest to it, it was late and he smelt like he was working out in the desert all day, which it should be noted he was. When Mimi arrived in Junior's room she spotted Minnie who was curled up on the bed, sulking in her purple night gown. Mimi was not aware of the details behind her falling out with her mother, but it looked like it was hitting her pretty hard.

"I want it so badly, brother." Now Mimi knew what was going on, and she had a idea of what to do about it.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Nightmaster000: Thank You for saying so.

Detrametal: Here's hoping I don't disappoint.


	8. The Peerless Sister Servant

**Author's Note** : Almost there, soon as we can get Chi's story line out of the way, the sooner that we can do some actual plot related stuff again. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Peerless Sister Servant

Minnie had taken the liberty of moving into Junior's room after he left. She was wearing a see through night gown and was curled up on his bed. She wanted to go and meet Junior in the shower, but she couldn't, her health demanded it. And Mimi would probably already take that position.

"Good evening to thou, pet slave of mine brother." Minnie stated in a dissatisfied voice. The truth was that she wanted to go join Junior in the shower, but the last time she tried staying in hot water for too long her body started to fall apart and she had to go get all of her flesh replaced. "Thou doth nay wish to flaunt the benefits of the living with mine brother?"

In one smooth motion Mimi removed both her leotard and her boots leaving her completely in the nude and looking at Minnie with hungry eyes. Minnie blushed knowing what Mimi had planned next.

"Wait! Wait!" Ignoring Minnie's pleas Mimi quickly removed her night gown, then pushing her over she also removed her panties as well, leaving an embarrassed Minnie completely in the nude. "Art thou happy now Devil Whore?" Minnie snapped trying to hide her private areas.

Ignoring Minnie who was growing increasingly agitated, Mimi licked Minnie's neck, a small amount of red light went between them, the sin of lust, but a controlled amount enough for Minnie to maintain her sanity and rational thought, but enough that Minnie wasn't able to put up any resistance. Mimi pulled the smaller girl close to her, putting her on her lap and molesting her from behind.

"Oi Mimi what are you doing?" Junior, having finished in the shower, entered his room wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a towel around his neck, was now standing in his doorway looking at the pair that no matter how you saw it, Mimi was unilaterally molesting Minnie.

Smirking knowingly at Junior, Mimi bent her neck over and sucked on Minnie's neck until a mark had appeared on Minnie's neck, before she used her tail to reach over and pull Junior towards her be his hand, and pressed it to Minnie's mouth making her kiss it.

"A mark on her neck, a kiss to the back of my hand and the curse of lust. The Master Servant contract?" Or a close approximation of one. Now Junior understood, this was to relieve Minnie who wanted the Master Servant contract but wasn't ready for it yet.

"The contract?" Minnie asked prompting Mimi to nod her head at her.

With that settled Mimi picked Minnie up and put her at the foot of the bed, before laying down invitingly fully exposed. Not only that, but the Master Servant collar marking around her neck also appeared, so she had used the curse on herself as well.

"Oi you're spoiled. Fine I'll-YEOCH!" Junior had reached over to grab Mimi's breasts, but his hand was smacked away by her bull whip of a tail. "What is your problem!?"

As Junior said that Mimi's tail wrapped around Minnie's neck and pulled her over to her so that Minnie was now on top of her.

" _Now I understand, you're not merely just temporarily appeasing her feelings, you're training her as well, as if saying 'you will be a servant one day.'_ "

"Mimi, what are you doing!?" Minnie asked a shakiness in her voice.

"Grope her breasts Minnie." Sitting up, which it should be noted meant she was now straddling Mimi, Spinning around in shocked surprise Minnie watched as Junior rolled over the chair from his computer and sat down with the two of them in full view. "A good servant helps her master to subjugate the unruly servants."

Gulping nervously Minnie looked down and grabbed hold of both of Mimi's breasts with her hands. Mimi showed a minor reaction but she was clearly not impressed.

"As a start, kneed your fingers into her breasts, push your hands against her and crush them beneath your palms." Minnie began tentatively squeezing and releasing Mimi's breasts, turning them into lewd shapes as something hard began poking against Minnie's hands. "Now release them." Following Junior's commands, Minnie released her grip on Mimi who was breathing heavy. "Now pinch her nipples, and yank on them." At once Minnie grabbed hold of Mimi's nipples between her thumbs and pointer fingers, and gave them a hard continuous yank.

"AHHHHIIE AHHH AIIIEIIIEE!" Mimi continuously let out screams filled with Ecstasy, her tongue was hanging out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, wet juices leaking out where the two girl's lower entrances met.

"Good girl. Now squeeze them together and suck."

Gulping nervously at Junior's command, Minnie squeezed both of Mimi's breasts together and bent down and sucked on them. Suddenly Mimi's tail snapped wrapping around both of their bodies and squeezing them both together, but especially Minnie's head into Mimi's breasts. Not only that but Mimi took Minnie's large breasts and pulled them past Minnie's head, by stretching them to their limit Mimi was now able to suck on them.

"Fuha HAAA HAAA!" Mimi forcibly turned them around with both of them now on their sides, Mimi used her leg spread Minnie open, which it should be noted meant that she was also wide open.

"Alright, I guess that means it's my cue now." Junior walked over and sat on the foot of the bed, rubbing both of his hands together.

"No wait Brother! I'm not ready yet...!" Ignoring Minnie's pleas, Junior glared at her with cold eyes. "A good servant does not have the right to refuse her master."

With that cold declaration, Mimi sunk all ten of her claws into Minnie's ass and began kneading into them viciously, at the same time the tip of Mimi's tail pressed down on Minnie's neck forcing her further into her breasts and making her instinctively suck on them. With that out of the way Junior took the time to assess both girl's pussies, both ripe and dripping with juices. Thus Junior mercilessly shoved both of his hands into the girl's wet holes, their white juices squirting out as if their were grape fruit that Junior had just crushed in his hands. Not only that but he toyed with the insides of their wombs, kneading his fingers into their soft flesh, stretching his hand out from tip to tip, tapping his fingers as if to test what noises his two toys would make when he poked them there. Mimi's collar like Marking disappeared after a few minuets of the torture, but Minnie's cursed kiss mark had not yet, so the time had come for a change in the positions.

"What a unruly servant you are Minnie, not even being subjugated after I've stuck my entire fist into you." At once Junior removed his hands from the two girls, and like wise Mimi released her grip on Minnie who had become exhausted, but there was mixed looks of fear and Ecstasy on her face as Junior talked. "No choice then, I guess we'll just have to subjugate you even more thoroughly."

Junior produced a chain of Nergal Flesh and tied both of Minnie's hands together. Then he placed a cuff on both of Minnie's legs and attached her to the floor. Finally he placed a blind fold, ear plugs, nose plugs and a hydraulic gag that forced her mouth open all onto Minnie, leaving her blind, deaf and Mute. At the same time, Mimi continued to tease her, licking down her legs and biting into her cheek, making her moan and gasp with the stimulation. As Junior was able to confirm, cutting off the rest of Minnie's senses had heightened her sensitivity even further. Now was the time to get serious.

"Perhaps spending a night amusing me will teach you a lesson about how a servant should behave Minnie." Junior stated, reaching out and grabbing Minnie's chin with his hand. At once another Nergal contraption was produced, this one attached to the far walls of Junior's room. It looked like a clothes line, but instead of a cable it had a chain, and it was going between Minnie's legs pressing up against her pussy like a wedgie. "Sleep tight Minnie."

Snapping his fingers, Junior's contraption roared to life, spinning the chain like lightning as Minnie's love juices were sprayed all over the room, Junior feeling every last bit of it through the chain that was a part of his body. Minnie was like that for hours, screaming moans of pleasure, twisting and turning her body that was being wracked with pleasure uncontrollably, such strong stimulating waves being sent throughout her entire body that she felt like she would melt, even after she had passed out the roar of the machine would only wake her back up again. Finally the mark Mimi had left on her neck disappeared, and Junior released Minnie from the torturous stimuli, letting her fall into his arms and reabsorbing the various contraptions he had made, including those he left on Minnie's face, revealing a lewd face that was sleeping peacefully.

"Mashter...!" Minnie stated sleep talking while she nuzzled into Junior's chest. "GUUUHAAAANN!" Letting out a large yawn, Junior wrapped Minnie in his blanket.

"I'm too tired to deal with anymore of this madness tonight." Junior carried Minnie all the way to her room that was down the hall and set her down on her own bed before he pulled out his own blanket. Then he started to walk back to his own room, only one noticeable change in scenery greeted him in the hallway. "Hello mother. Did we keep you up?" Junior asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"You kept the Ghost Zone's entire army up Junior, and they're only suppose to do that in a state of emergency." Mandy replied narrowing one of her infamous glares at Junior's head.

"Did we give you lots of stuff to masturbate to? I know that having a seven foot tall skeleton as a romantic partner is kind of difficult." Junior replied, his tone carrying as much disrespect that he could carry.

"Unlike Minnie it would seem, I'm not a masochist, and Minnie looks far too much like me to get my sadistic juices flowing." Mandy replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Yah, that I figured. So anything else?" Junior asked before he yawned a second time.

"Do you intend to spend the rest of the night doing the same to Mimi? If you do I insist on moving you two to a sound proofed room." Mandy stated a touch of humor in her voice.

"No, I'm all tuckered out and I'm going to bed and wake up sometime next week." Junior stated scratching himself somewhere inappropriate and walked to his room.

"I don't care if you have to sleep walk over, you and your sister will send me and your father off tomorrow." Mandy stated in a strict and uncompromising tone of voice.

"Yah, Yah, Yah!" Junior stated waving away his mother while he headed into his room.

* * *

The next day a train with a distinct octopus theme to it landed/almost crashed into the desert outside of the castle. Standing in front of the near disastrous landing was the Grim Family. Mandy was wearing a black house coat over her regular attire, standing next to her was Grim, and behind them the two Grim siblings and their pet devil girl. Both of the young women in question was having a hard time standing up straight and were given chairs.

The train was known as the Cthulu Express, the only way into the great Old City of Hey'Lr where the Blood Council had it's meetings, a inter dimensional space impossible to be breached even by a Reaper's portal.

"Do you remember the rules?" Mandy asked leveling a glare at the three of them.

"Don't trigger the traps, help out if something happens, and go into the vault if things get hairy, except for Mimi." Junior stated giving Mimi a rub on her head.

She would try not be insulted by that last comment, but there were other matters to attend to right now.

"Good. Now remember to look after your sister while I'm gone." Mandy stated a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yah yah, are yah going now? We're looking forward to not having you around." Junior stated waving his mother off.

Mandy smirked and boarded the train with Grim by her side, before the train tore through the desert and off through a portal in the sky.

* * *

Outside of the private Library of Aku, a guard had tentatively taken the liberty of knocking on the door that Chi had locked herself behind the day before.

"Young mistress! Your mother is leaving for the blood council meeting!" The guard shouted.

At once Chi acted in rapid succession. As a start she created a clone of herself that was now wearing her clothes from the day before by combining all of the animal clones she had created. The real Chi was in turn dressed in a mostly grey outfit, including her short shorts and her grey hoodie. All the books were put back into the proper positions as if they had never been moved in the first place. While the clone of Chi wearing her clothes from the night before left with the guard and Demongo, the real Chi used her shape shifting powers to sneak away through a window in the library. While the clone saw off her mother Chi made the way into her room and gathered together her provisions, no less than a third of her entire wardrobe, her entire savings and a bag of guns. After that she made her way down to the stables. The only thing left that she needed was Demongo. Demongo and Clone-Chi arrived outside of the citadel where Aku, still in her female form, was addressing her army.

"While I am gone, Chi is not to set a single toe outside of the citadel, any requests for shopping, outdoor activity, or travelling of any kind! You will follow every single one of Chi's other whimsical demands as if they were a direct order from me! Failure to meet up to these standards will be met with my full wrath and every single one of you will be held accountable am I making myself clear!?" Aku snapped at her guards, her voice sounding as if every letter carried the most vicious of curses there were.

"You need not worry mother." Clone-Chi stated, walking slowly towards her mother. "I will make sure that your every order is met, for it is I who shall be keeping an eye on them. And though I wish to leave to seek out my beloved. I know that the safest place for me is here waiting for your return."

"Just taking some extra precautions my dear is all!" At this Aku crouched down and hugged her daughter to her. "After all, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my Blossoming, Bubbly little Buttercup! Oh I just want to give you a belly raspberry before I go!"

While Clone-Chi wrestled out of her mother's grasp Him looked upon the situation with a face that conveyed nothing short of pure neutrality, the same kind that only Mimi was capable of.

"It truly is a blessing to have such a well behaved child." Chi locked eyes with the elder devil, conveying nothing but her unadulterated hatred. "You've shown your mother great honor, Chi. Both she and I are proud of your patience and understanding. If only Mimi was like you, I'm sure my heart would rest easier. But her rash behavior tends to get her into trouble. I know this has been difficult but know this, Mimi is fine, Trust me."

Chi wasn't buying it, she wasn't buying it in the least, she's seen Mimi's scars, she knew her nightmares well. Him's heart was nothing less than a black hole, and it won't rest easy until the entire underworld was burning in his pits of hell-fire. Saying their final goodbyes Him and Aku climbed aboard the train before it took off through the air. As the two of them walked through the train to their cars they passed by another notable couple, Mandy and Grim, who were impatiently staring at a screen attached to the back of the seat in front of them. Aku knew, that if she didn't separate Mandy and Him, then this train would not make it to the Old City.

* * *

Chi was getting her Monochromicorn, a creature that could only be described as a cross between the worlds largest black slinky and a unicorn, ready to fly when Demongo floated over to her. The faint sound of music coming from the citadel confirmed that her clone was doing her part to keep the guards busy.

"Any troubles?" Chi asked getting onto the back of Captain Sparrow.

"Would you like me to list them in chronological or alphabetical order?" Demongo asked in a defeated tone of voice.

"Are any of the guards watching the skies?" Chi asked as Captain Sparrow walked out of the stables.

"None, we are free to begin this suicide mission whenever you are ready milady." Demongo explained before Chi grabbed Demongo and stuffed him between her breasts.

"Good!" Chi got a running start on the Monochromicorn before he took off into the air. "HI HO SPARROW AWAY!"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Simple logic really, I though to myself 'What's the most effective information gathering tool that has ever existed?' And Concluded 'The Internet!' Or the Undernet in this case. The point being that slightly more mature than the comics Chi went looking for information for her not as suicidal charge into the Grim Castle, and she found it.


	9. The Princess Who Is Out Of The Way

**Author's Note** : No reviews, Aw well, that's what I get for making a chapter cut from the Comics. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Princess Who out of the Way.

Chi arrived in a frontier town, a large green energy field divided it in half, on one side was the territory where her father ruled, and on the other the Ghost Zone with it's massive green space and decorated with purple doors and floating chunks of land. She left Captain Sparrow in a paid parking stable before she came here to the Iron Bar. One of it's former patrons who looked like a mishmash of various different creatures ranging from dragonfly to lava golem was thrown out of the bar through the front door before he ran off fearfully.

"Guess this is the right spot."

Chi, who it should be noted was now sporting a cow girl outfit, walked into the bar and saw in the middle of it was a huge pile of varying different creatures and sitting a top that, lounging about while he downed the contents of a pop bottle, was a single man. Chi could immediately tell that he was well built, but then his skin tight costume didn't leave much to the imagination. It was a black on white pattern, the most notable details were the DP symbol on his chest and the long flowing white cape that went down his back. His pale face was framed by white smoke and was full of sharp features. She might think he was handsome, but yet his every feature some how gave off a vulgar atmosphere about him, the kind that made Chi want nothing to do with him. But he was suppose to have what she needed, and that was what was important here.

"PhantoMaster I presume?" Chi asked sizing up the man's makeshift chair, which by the look on his face was his measure of boredom.

"The Mistress of Darkness I take it." Suddenly 'PhantoMaster' sat up straight and leveled a glare at Chi. "I'm Dan, and you're late."

"I had to sneak out." Chi stated, which caused Dan's face to break out into laughter, much to Chi's annoyance. "What's so funny!?"

"Sneak out eh? Do you got the coin to back up something like this little girl?" Dan asked throwing what looked suspiciously like a broken GPS unit that had been torn out of something onto a nearby table.

"I have money to spare." Chi stated holding several bundles of Aku-City currency in her hand. "But of the two things we brought to this little meeting, mine seems to be a lot more valuable than yours."

"That is true, so perhaps with the thing I brought I should had a little bit of information on the side." Dan stated, before his features became serious. "Simply put, a frontal assault on that castle is a suicide mission. Go in on foot and you'll get eaten, go in by air, and you'll be shot down then eaten. But there is a third option." Dan stated looking outside to the green background.

"Enter by Sea?" Chi stated half serious and half joking.

"No you little twerp, the Ghost Zone obviously!" Dan stated letting out a laugh at Chi's expense.

"Navigating the Ghost Zone is a tricky and unpleasant experience at the best of times. If you are not careful, then you'll be spat out anywhere from prehistoric earth to the futuristic Underworld." Chi snapped, recalling the lessons that her mother taught her about the dauntless territory.

"Unless of course, you've got the Infimap!" Dan stated, tossing the broken gadget he had brought into the air like a base ball.

"'The Infimap?'" Chi asked looking at Dan suspiciously.

"If you were some all powerful, all knowing Ghost that had finally got fed up with dealing with this twisting, turning maze nightmare of a realm, then what would you do?" Dan asked as he placed the broken device back on the table.

"Straighten out the realm?" Chi asked, bringing forth her best guess.

"True." Dan stated rolling his eyes with annoyance. "But that obviously didn't happen, so what's the second thing you would do?"

"Make a map. So are you telling me that broken dysfunctional thing on the table there is suppose to be the work of a god?" Chi asked pointing to the item in question.

"No no no! From start to finish this thing here is just a cheap ripoff." Dan stated before donning a nostalgic look on his face. "Before the humans destroyed their own world, there was a family of research scientists that were very interested in the Ghost Zone. One of them, their son, got his hands on the Infimap a few times and he created a computer program based on it that would work like a GPS device, or to be more accurate, a GZPS device. The ways to the Human world are few, but they are there when you know where to look for them."

"Nice story, but no matter how you look at it this thing is just a broken useless thing. I think I'll be taking my money else where." Chi stated getting ready to leave.

"Not the important parts." Dan crushed the device and from it's remains he extracted a single chip, it looked like a memory card. "This chip here is plugged into the Infimap and gets updates in real time. Walker's goons use the same tech. Plug it into your phone, and it'll get the job done."

"Then maybe I should have asked one of them to help with this!" Chi stated in a defeated tone of voice.

Placing the money on the table Chi held out her hand expectantly and Dan put it in. Chi forced open the back of her Cell Phone and the chip fit in perfectly before she closed it up again. When Chi turned the phone on a new APP had appeared: GZPS. Chi opened the new app and immediately a map detailing the Ghost Zone in some manner that it actually made sense appeared. When Chi looked up Dan and the money she had given him had already left the bar.

"Hmph! Very well than, I didn't even want to thank you for helping me anyway!" Walking away Chi slammed the door, leaving a very scared bar tender to peek out from the counter at his ruined bar.

Chi walked back to the stables and paid the attendant for his services before she climbed aboard Captain Sparrow again where Demongo was already waiting for her.

"I take it your exchange went well?" Demongo asked noting that Chi was still checking her phone.

"I'll need a costume change before we get there. No matter how you look at it this is just inappropriate for a stealth mission." Chi explained while she used Captain Sparrow's former stall as a changing room.

"Yes because we wouldn't want that." Demongo stated, recalling the extremely inappropriate outfit that Chi wore when she went to greet Mimi the day before, and for his troubles got Chi's hat landed on top of him.

* * *

Junior had been left in the library to study, a mountain of books to his left side blocked him from the door. The truth was after the night he just had all Junior wanted to do was go sleep instead of studying the necromancy that he couldn't use anymore because he had been humanized. But Mimi was staring at him from across the table, and he had already been attacked a few times now when he stopped studying.

"Somehow, I feel like I'm the one that's being made into a sex slave." Junior sighed in a defeated tone of voice.

"Good afternoon Mine Dear Master." Junior looked over at the stack of books and saw his sister.

Good news, she was able to stand up straight again. Bad news was, she was wearing a maid outfit. Better news was she had brought drinks and cookies with her.

"Oi. What are you doing wearing a outfit like that?" Junior asked looking at Minnie with a dumb look on his face.

"What ever doth thou mean master?" Minnie stated smiling happily while she enticingly raised the trey of goods in front of her face.

"I give up!" Junior stated smacking his face into the table that he was studying on with a loud thunk. "I don't have the energy to deal with you two anymore!"

Minnie walked over to her brother to whom the life had been forcibly pumped into and placed the trey on the table. With practice ease she pored three cups of tea and gave one to each of the three people present.

"How art his studies coming Mimi." Mimi shot Junior a sour looking glare.

At once Junior shot straight up, his private area having just been groped by an invisible force.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"I see I see. Brother thou must keep up thine studies if thou wishes to become a great necromancer." Minnie stated, giving a twirl as if to emphasize the body that he himself played a key role in assembling. "After all, there are many people counting on you to get your reaper powers back!"

"Guuuuhhh!" Resistance was sucked from Junior's body as a second thunk sounded throughout the library. "Minnie, I would like some of that tea now, and maybe something a little stronger to help me stay awake." At this Minnie put the cup of caffeinated tea down on Junior's side for him to drink. Junior stood up and downed the cup of liquid in one go, snapping him awake. "Much better thank you Minnie." Putting the cup down, Junior then turned back to his book and began reading once more. "So does anyone know anything about this blood council thing?" Junior asked as his eyes lazily traveled over the pages of the book from side to side.

"Tis a meeting of the rulers of the Underworld and other powerful beings brother." Following Minnie's introduction, Mimi took a book that looked like it was larger and heavier than she was and slammed it down on the table.

Blowing dust off of it she revealed a title 'The Great old City of Hey'Lr.'

* * *

The description of 'Old City' simply didn't cut it, it was a massive city built on a floating mass of stone that was strategically built around a huge octopus like carving with tentacles winding around buildings. Stepping inside of it, it gave off a feeling of being ancient, dust appeared on every corner in spite of the massive foot traffic that went through it daily, the entire city was made out of stone, and all the infrastructure ran on magical power, with the exception of the odd steam engine here or there.

"I hate that stupid train!" Mandy needed help getting out of the train, it was well made but everything else about it was crap, the black hole they were nearly sucked into on their way here testified to both of those facts.

"Get use to it, dey don't call em 'Old Ones' For nothin." Grim explained, providing Mandy with a helping hand to get off the train.

"I swear if I ran this place..." Mandy muttered, dripping with anger about the current state of the city.

"But yah don't. Now hush talk like that. Dis place here is sacred. De first Underlords, de great Old Ones Demselves call dis city home. It's sacred, or as sacred as something can be to the residents of the underworld." Grim stated waving to the entire city with his arm.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. After a trip like that I need to unwind otherwise I'll be no good during the meeting." Mandy stated letting out huge audible stretch. Both Mandy and her husband were greeted with the sight of a woman who looked like she was made out of slime, but at the same time was dressed in a equally slimy looking maids outfit. "A Shoggoth hmm? Alright, take us to our room."


	10. The Princess Who Is Way Too Impulsive

**Author's Note** : Got nothing I can say today for this one, just remember before you go launching any complaints that it is _that_ kind of story. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Princess who is Way Too Impulsive

Junior was currently walking outside of the castle, stretching his legs after spending too much time in the library as he put it. He took the liberty to admire the view of the desert that was dotted with his mother's rail guns and anti-aircraft ballistic missile launchers. Between them were the array of monsters that were brought there from outside sources, giant Death worms, Scorpions, giant lizards and more were attached to leashes were ready to devour whatever manner of meal were shot down. In spite of that however Junior saw a small green portal appear, the work of a reaper he assumed, until that is he saw a purple figure riding on a black horse that was a ridiculous length. Now normally it wouldn't be considered strange to have someone enter the premises through a portal. On the contrary, the Castle was a considerable hub of activity for Reapers who regularly come to the castle to either deposit souls or paper work. So much so that more than one natural portal leading to the Ghost Zone had been formed. Naturally Mandy was not one to tolerate this breach in security, and so made every effort to correct it. When that failed she made plans to conquer the Ghost Zone, except that it was impossible to conquer all of time and space, even for her, so reluctantly she had set about creating an alliance with the dominant authority of the Ghost Zone, Walker. Except that wasn't Walker's forces, he didn't know what it was. Nor for that matter did anyone else know about it.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." Junior stated as he created a radio out of Nergal flesh. "Hey Charles I think we got another intruder on our hands."

" _WHAT!? I WILL DISPATCH ALL OF THE GUARDS IMMEDIATELY!_ " And that was precisely what Junior was afraid of.

"Oi Oi Oi! Cool your bloody jets would yah!? They just came through one of the Ghost Portals so it might be Walker's forces. And they aren't intruders yet cause they're not in the castle. I'll go take a look myself, and if I think I need the guards help to chase them off I'll ask for em alright?" Junior snapped in a exasperated and tired voice.

" _Understood Milord, I shall rally the guards and have them await your orders!_ "

"I don't know how mom puts up with this stuff every day." Junior sighed in annoyance as he attached his scythe to the side of the castle wall and started to use that to repel down the side of the castle wall.

* * *

Chi emerged from the Ghost portal and immediately looked out to the desert to her left and noted the large number of guns that were pointed away from the castle.

"'Reaper Archers with Ungodly aim?'" Chi asked leveling a cool glare at Demongo.

"Gulp. Well, I guess it's a good thing that we followed my advice for caution Milady." Demongo stated nervously after swallowing the imaginary contents of his mouth.

"It's a good a thing we got my contact." Chi snapped before she continued to ride forward. "Do you at least have any idea of where to find my Mimi? In the dungeons perhaps?"

"A logical choice milady, but given the proven reliability of your contact I believe that listening to his advice for a second time would be wise." Demongo explained floating forward and facing Chi.

"Explain." Chi said snappily and with a touch of curiosity in her voice.

"This 'Dan' stated that Mimi was taken as the pet of the Queen's eldest son." Chi tightened her fist around the reins of Captain Sparrow. "One usually keeps their pets in their room."

"Hmm. So then with that logic, all that we have to do is find this Junior, and make him tell me where my Mimi is!" Chi stated banging her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Sound logic." Turning to the source of the voice, the pair of Chi and Demongo turned to face a young man who was using a stone to sharpen a macabre scythe that was resting in his lap. At first she thought he was a reaper, the location choice of clothing and weapon all strongly implied that fact, but his face was clearly one of flesh and blood. "Now let me share a bit of information with you about myself. Simply put, over the past couple of weeks I feel like I've insane. I've seen things... that I couldn't properly explain. Events that haven't happened yet, for example, I've seen my younger brother and sister who have not been born yet flying around the castle. I've seen the flames of battle that has not occurred. And most recently, I've seen a girl ride along that exact trail on the weirdest looking unicorn I've ever seen."

"I know not what you are rambling about but be gone from my sight weirdo I have business to attend to inside of that castle." Chi stated in a extremely displeased statement.

"Exactly! That is what I was hoping for!" Junior stated excitedly running out in front of Chi. "I saw you, two hours ago, right here! And I talked to you but you didn't respond but you just did! So I'm not going crazy!"

"That's debatable. Now step aside you weirdo!" Chi growled starting to get annoyed with this very strange man who insisted on getting in her way.

"Alright you wanna do it that way!" Junior rummaged around his pocket for a second and eventually pulled out a empty pop can. "Perfect." Next Junior produced another Nergaling Radio. With his preparations completed he ran over in front of Chi again and started to talk into the radio. "Yo Charles it's Junior again. Listen here I need yah to do me a favor and shoot this pop can out of my hand." Junior explained holding the can as high in to the air as he could manage.

Suddenly, the can was knocked out of his hand and rolled along the ground with a sizable hole in it, startling Captain Sparrow.

"Your ability to command the Castle's guards shows that you hold some ranking, but such cheap tricks will not work on me!" Chi stated, now standing on top of Captain Sparrow as if to present herself in her full glory. "I am the daughter of the Master and True Lord of Darkness Aku Chi!"

"Yah Charles it's me again, target the horse but fire on my command only!" Junior stated into his radio, prompting Chi to glare at him with fire in her eyes. "Now you said that you wanted to take Mimi from here, and that you're the daughter of Aku who is the ally of Him is that correct?" Junior asked producing a pair of clippers to cut his nails, a cheap tactic to avoid looking at Chi's glare.

"And you are Grim Junior, son of Mandy and the so called Demon Reaper, as well as the self proclaimed 'owner' of my beloved Mimi!" Chi snapped back having finally fitted the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Seems like we can't settle this peacefully, can we at least agree to go somewhere appropriate so that we can settle it violently instead?" Junior asked his thumb pointed further down the trail.

* * *

With that the two figures entered a large hollowed out portion of the Mountain, it looked like a coliseum in some respects, except rather than being circular it was more rectangular, like something hit this place hard enough to go right through it.

"Before we begin, let's lay down some ground rules." Junior stated waving his finger in the air.

"There is nothing I have to say to you!" Chi snapped, getting off of Captain Sparrow and having both him and Demongo go into one of the caves to hide.

"Then Listen alright? Cause these rules involve your 'precious Mimi.'" That got Chi's full attention, though the words 'then hurry up' were practically leaping out of her eyes and smacking him in the face. "Number one, we are not allowed to kill each other, cause ignoring any so called 'immortality' either of us may possess, if we do hurt each other, then war between our two kingdoms is gonna be inevitable, and I would rather avoid that." Chi made a waving motion with her hand as if to show her impatience. "Towards this end I propose that we only fight until we cannot fight anymore. Which finally leads us to the part you want to hear." Finally metaphorically rolled out Chi's eyes now that Junior was finally getting to the important part. "If you win, I will take you to Mimi, or take Mimi to you whichever one you prefer, and if I win you become my prisoner no questions ask."

"Finally you speak something other than non-sense. I'll agree to your terms." Suddenly both of Chi's hands turned into flails.

"Then lets stop wasting time shall we?" Like wise long scythe blades grew out of both of Junior's fore arms.

With that the two clashed, Chi threw herself at Junior, spiky balls swinging. Suddenly as if to dodge the attack Junior crouched down low on the ground, but dodging was the last thing on his mind. Something like a huge cannon emerged from Junior's back aimed directly at Chi.

" _So he intends to strike me down before I am in range? In that case, I will just get into close range faster!_ " Chi extended her flail arms and threw them both at Junior at the same time. Suddenly a grapple cable shot out from Juniors back and caught both of the flails, then like a vacuum cleaner the cannon like container sucked up Chi into itself before clamping down on her with a air tight seal.

"Glad that's over with." A high pitch indiscriminate scream echoed out from the container as Chi banged on it trying to escape. Junior noted that he was getting some back pains so he took the container off and put it on the ground, though he was still getting back pains like Chi was still banging on his back. "Oi you Demon Soul!" Junior shouted at Demongo, who admittedly was more surprised that the fight ended in this manner than the fact that it was over so soon. "Is she gonna be like this all night?"

"And well into the morning. She doesn't require air although she might mellow out once she gets hungry. Either way your set requirements for victory has been met." Demongo explained giving a bow to Junior that seemed to make Chi even angrier.

"This is really uncomfortable, can we get going into the castle now?" Junior asked already taking out his radio again.

* * *

Chi had been placed into a larger air tight cell, although she was still trapped on the smaller one that Junior had made for her in a hurry. This was because Junior, Minnie, Mimi and Charles were discussing what to do about this new situation.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how angry is her dad gonna be when he finds out about this?" Junior asked rubbing his shoulders where he was feeling Chi bang on him.

"32. You guys, me and her. But at the same this isn't something that he is going to go to war over, assuming that Chi remains unharmed." Demongo stated observing Chi clawing at her restraints.

"She tis nay the only problem here." Minnie stated looking over to Mimi.

Ever since Junior showed up carrying Chi on his back Mimi had been hit by an immeasurable wave of guilt, which had caused her curse to flare up massively, thus far Junior had attempted the usual methods of subjugation three times already. No effect.

"I'm not very fond of the idea of her fucking herself to death either, but what are we gonna do about it?" Junior asked resting his chin on his fist.

" _I got a few ideas._ "

" _Oh what do you want now?_ "

" _I want to help. Obviously. We're in this thing together after all. I'm just as fond of her as you are. But first there's something very important that I want._ "

"Ugh! Guys, the Nergal's got an idea. But she isn't willing to give it up yet. She wants a name first." Junior stated awkwardly rubbing the side of his head.

"A name...?" A awkward pause echoed throughout the room. Minnie was largely to blame here, treating the Nergal as a tool that existed to serve her whims, and only the crazy or the obsessed gave names to their tools. "I'm sorry brother, but I am largely to blame for that."

"I now. Alright so she looks like you so kinda angelic, and I'm a reaper so... is there Angel of Death?" Junior asked scratching his head from the situation

. "There is, it's name is Azrael." Demongo stated getting strange looks from those present.

" _That will do quite splendidly brother. Now the first step of this plan is to put Mimi into the box with Chi, and then the rest of you need to leave the room._ "

"I know I'm gonna regret this. Mimi I know you're in the middle of something right now, but can you please get into the box with Chi?" Junior asked making an exaggerated sigh while he rubbed the side of his head.

Nodding her head, a red magic circle appeared below where Mimi was kneeling and a moment later she was inside of the box with the still captive Chi.

"Alright everyone out!" Junior stated as he himself went to the door.

Shrugging one another's shoulders Pain, Minnie and Demongo all followed Junior out into the hallway. Finally the make shift container burst open releasing Chi into a slightly larger container.

"Alright you Bastard I'm gonna..." Chi paused while she looked around at her surroundings, only instead of calming down or getting stunned she only got madder. "Mur-der-ize you!" The young Shadow elemental spat out, slow and deliberate.

Suddenly however Chi felt something pleasant rubbing against her back. Recalling the sensation of the familiar mounds Chi spun around and was greeted by the familiar sight of Mimi.

"Mimi!" Chi wrapped her arms around her old friend and hugged her close. "I'm so glad to see you again!" Chi pushed Mimi back and held her in place with both of her arms. "How have you...!?" Then she got a good look at her. Some type of bondage outfit, by the looks like of things extremely painful. Simply put, Mimi was essentially naked, not only that but she was dressed up as a cat in a manner where she could neither walk properly or use her claws to grip anything, on top of that there was the large number of thin strings that criss crossed her entire body and attacked her particularly sensitive areas. "DEAR SWEET LORD MIMI! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" Chi shrieked, brimming with anger as she clenched her fist.

"When I get my hands on that little creep!" Suddenly Chi received a smack to her face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Mimi followed up her first attack by pulling Chi in and kissing her on the lips, successfully calming her down. "Right think rationally here Chi." Chi stated with a blush as she turned away from Mimi, sitting down in a corner of the cell. "I really screwed up here didn't I?" Mimi nodded agreeing with what Chi had stated. "So got any ideas how we're gonna get out of here?"

Mimi held a finger to her mouth, the situation she was in was complicated. No matter how you looked at it, Chi wasn't going to give up on trying to get Mimi away to 'Safety' but at the same time here was the safest place for her. Not that Chi was going to accept that. Not at all. What Chi wants more than anything is to be reunited with Mimi, so what she needed to do was find a way to make Chi stay here. It was then that Mimi had a light bulb moment.

"Mimi, that look on your face tells me that you have a idea." Chi stated pointing to Mimi's face in question. At once, Mimi proceeded to take a string of Chi's body from where her heart would be, lead it over to Mimi's body, and connected it to the spot where her heart was. "You want to link our hearts together?" Mimi shook her head to the confused Chi's question. "Our souls then?" This time Mimi nodded vigorously to Chi's question. "Well what would that do?" To this question Mimi raised both of her paws in the air in a double fist pump. "Make us stronger?" To Chi's question, Mimi nodded even more furiously. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place! Come on already hurry it up! We don't have all day!" Towards this end Mimi made a posture like she was praying and at once a red magic circle appeared under the two of them. At once the small magic circle appeared on the back of Mimi's paw, and the collar like magic on Chi's neck. "Okay what should I..." Suddenly the magic circle that was on the back of Mimi's paw disappeared. "Is that suppose to happen?"

* * *

Outside in the hall way, Junior and the others were waiting for the matter with Chi to be resolved.

" _Oi what's taking her so long? Are you sure that whatever it is you got Mimi to do is working?_ "

" _Certainly, all in good time. Just be patient brother._ "

Suddenly Junior saw a familiar magic circle appear on the back of his hand. The same Magic circle that he had when he first made the contract with Mimi.

"Oh that Can't be good!"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Well I figured it was obvious, and I do agree that some proper method of navigating the Ghost Zone does have to exist, so I simply used the one they introduced in Danny Phantom with a few upgrades.


	11. The Peerless Matriarch Mistress

**Author's Note** : Important Announcement: My life right now is shit, unlike my other stories Issue's is going to be the only one receiving guaranteed regular updates for a while. So Read, Review, Favorite and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Peerless Matriarch Mistress

Junior swung open the doors leading into the dungeon where both he and his associates saw Mimi in the midst of creating a new master servant contract with Chi, much to Junior's immense confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Stunned Junior only stared helplessly as the circle underneath Chi and Mimi finally disappeared. "Uh oh." Junior stated being taken aback a little at what was going to happen.

"What..." A blush gripped Chi's face as she started panting heavily and collapsed to her knees. "What's going on?"

" _What the hell did you do to her!?_ "

" _Solving the problem the way we solved the last one, obviously._ "

"Oi I can't deal with this anymore." Junior stated slouching down into a down cast state. "Demongo, on a scale of one..."

"69. And yes, this is worth going to war over." Demongo stated, looking as equally down cast as Junior.

"Ex-Excuse me!" Minnie ran off tears in her eyes.

"Wait young Mistress!" And Charles ran after her.

"Alright. We should keep this from getting any worst." Junior stated face palming himself. Keep war from breaking out in the Underworld first, then console incestuous sister. "Alright then, first I have to relieve them." Junior stated walking over to Chi's cell and opening the hatch. Then he reached inside aiming directly for Chi's breasts.

"DON'T!" Chi landed a solid punch to Junior using a flail arm again knocking him across the room. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU PERVERTED CREEP!" Chi snapped before she slammed the door shut.

" _You sound a bit overwhelmed there brother._ "

" _You shut up! This is your fault to begin with!_ "

" _Then I suppose this means that you don't want to hear my idea then?_ "

" _Why would I want to hear anything that you have to say!?_ "

" _There's two reasons fucking themselves to death right over there._ "

Junior took a look at them, Chi and Mimi were trying to relieve themselves on each other, but it appeared that their curse did not like that very much.

" _In order to overcome Mimi's guilt who feels like she has betrayed her friend, and that Chi girl's stubborn personality who will not submit even if it destroys her mind, you will need a even stronger method of stimulation and subjugation to stop them. Listen to me, do what I tell you to, and we might be able to save them before any irreparable damage is done!_ "

Junior let out a defeated sigh. These girls really needed to give him a break. He had just gotten a dick a couple of weeks ago. Was it too much to ask to take things slow?

" _Alright. What's your idea?_ "

* * *

Junior had Mimi use her Zoner powers to take both him and the entire air tight cell with it's two prisoners inside to the largest bathroom in the entire Grim Castle, the showers in the barracks for the guards. It was by no means luxurious, but it met his two singular requirements, space and showers with cold water. In addition to bringing them to the showers, Junior also had Mimi retrieve two full body latex suits with zippers around the breast and crotch areas one for her and one for Chi.

"Mimi, I'm going to have to put this this on you right now." Nodding her head, Mimi cooperated with Junior to put the latex suit on her.

First they got her feet through the leg holes, and then had her stand up while Junior pulled the suit up like a pair of pants, afterwards pulling the long thin tail through the slightly unzipped nether region. Then one at a time Mimi put her arms through the sleeves of the suit before pulling them up and finally zipping the suit up in the back, squeezing down hard on her body.

"S-s-stay Away from me!" Chi stated, a desperate and contorted look on her face from the mixture of pleasure, fear and anger that was gripping her.

"Of course not, I am merely an audience here, Mimi is going to put it on you. Consider it your punishment for trying to break into my family's house." Junior stated handing Mimi the second suit.

With a lustful look in her eyes that indicated that she was loosing her self control Mimi took the suit over to Chi.

"No, No..."

In spite of Chi's protests Mimi mercilessly began stripping Chi of the clothing she was wearing. As a start, she removed the outer layer of the Kunoichi outfit, the belt that tied down the one piece Kimono that made up the outer layer exposing the see through fish net under armor that also had the pink lingerie beneath.

"Ayie! Ahh!"

Mimi began licking up from the collar bone of Chi all the way to her cheek, during which time she slipped Chi's arms out of her kimono. Next Mimi started work on Chi's under armor, digging her claws firmly into Chi's ass before yanking the fish net off of her in one smooth motion.

"Wait! Wait! Stop!"

But Mimi simply turned Chi around and sat her down on her lap. Then with Chi in full view of Junior she removed Chi's bra, Chi's large black orbs were set loose which in spite of their glaring darkness had two pink dots that were poking out sharply.

"GA AH AH!"

Mimi bit down on Chi's ear while she fondled her breasts and played with those pink tips. Chi arched her back up, inadvertently leaving her nether regions exposed for Mimi to yank her panties off of her. Once that process was done Chi had a few brief moments of peaceful rest. Then Mimi came over with the second suit.

"Please...! Mimi...! No...!"

But there was not any mercy in Mimi's eyes, nor was there any resistance left in Chi's body as Mimi forcibly slipped her inside. Junior failed to see how this was making them any better. On the contrary the latex suits that tightly gripped their entire bodies appeared to be making things a lot worst as they sent stimulation into every fiber of their being.

" _This isn't working 'Azrael' they're only getting worst!_ "

" _Patience brother, the higher you go, the farther you have to fall, and for these two they're going to have to fall pretty hard._ "

"Mimi, move on to phase two of the preparations." Junior stated, having steeled his resolve to pull this through.

"Phase... 2?" Chi asked in a fearful tone of voice.

From a second Magic circle, various gear had been produced, hydraulic gags, blind folds and ear plugs. Chi was stunned, but she couldn't even speak to protest, as the gag was the first thing to go in, followed by the ear plugs and then the blind fold. Chi didn't even have enough strength left to take them out. Now that her other sense had been cut off Chi's sensitivity had gone up even more, her brain was starting to go numb.

"Alright Mimi, I'll take her over to the showers, you get ready too."

Following Junior's instructions Mimi also put the sensory deprivation accessories onto her, increasing the sensitivity of her body to a similar level as Chi's, before she crawled over and sat down leaning against the wall.

Dragging Chi over by the conveniently built in handles that were her horns Junior left her next to Mimi's body.

"Alright so we need cold water right?" Junior asked while he turned two of the showers onto to spray out cold water.

" _Not yet._ "

" _What is it now oh Master of Disaster? If we wait much longer they're going to cook to death!_ "

" _Wait until you can see their breath's!_ "

Junior just sighed in annoyance. Just who were the master and slave in this relationship? Junior got the water cold while he waited for the color of their breath to appear. Finally just when he felt his hand freezing did white smoke appear from Mimi and Chi's mouths.

"Alright then, I'm putting them in." Junior both shower heads down the necks of the suits all the way into the pair's cleavage and turned the cold water on full blast.

"AIIIYEEE~! Hmf. Hmf!"

"AH AH AAAAHHHH!"

The cold water created a sharp contrast with the hot bodies that was making white smoke come out of their mouths, which of course meant that it was even colder by comparison. The cold water crawled down the insides of the pairs bodies, stimulating one by one the nerves that connected to every square inch of their bodies with deep and intensive pleasure, starting with the breasts that were hit with a jet stream of intensive cold water, trickling down the abdomen to the nether regions where they mixed with additional liquids. Underneath their masks both girls faces were melting with a expression of pleasure from the intensive merciless stimulation, their tongues were hanging out and they could no longer stop their drool.

"Is it over yet?" Junior asked, admittedly, this was making him rather uncomfortable. 'Hormones Suck!' Is what he mentally concluded.

" _The preparations are completed, what's left now is to apply manual stimulation, otherwise the only thing they're made to submit to is a shower._ "

"Gah! You stupid psycho eyeball! What was all of that just now!?" Junior shouted yanking on his hair that he now threatened to pull out by the root.

" _In order to introduce new ideas, we have to break down their mental resistance, didn't I tell you that before? In this case the idea is Bisexualism. She was the one who wanted to be with her girlfriend who had already gotten together with a guy, so now she can get on the bus with us, or get off the bus and get left behind._ "

"Ugh I see where this is going now." Junior turned off the cold water and removed the shower heads. Then he removed Chi and Mimi's blind folds and Mimi's ear plugs. "Mimi, I think it's time to deliver the finishing blow. Do you mind lending her a hand-er-paw?" Junior explained while he fiddled with his belt buckle.

Nodding with hunger in her eyes, Mimi watched as Junior unzipped his pants and laid down flat on the floor.

" _Mimi, what are you?_ "

While that thought went through Chi's mind Mimi unzipped the tight fitting chest portion of Chi's suit allowing the black orbs inside to once again spill free.

"AHH! AHHHH!" Before testing their sensitivity by sucking on both of the pink tips one at a time.

Deeming that Chi was now ready Mimi grabbed her by one of her handle bar shaped horns and dragged her over to Junior, until she was resting on top of his lap. Chi realized where this was going and looked up at Mimi with a deep pleading look in her eyes.

" _She's not going for it, at this rate it's going to cross over to rape._ "

" _It's only rape if it's not consensual dear brother. This is domination. Chi willingly made Mimi her master, now she is going to dominate her using her master and endear him to her._ "

" _And how do you plan to do that?_ "

" _Mimi it would seem already has a plan._ "

Suddenly Mimi pulled out one single small ring from one of her transportation circles. At first glance it looked like a wedding ring, however rather than putting it on her finger, Mimi kneel down and, squeezed Chi's cold erect tits around Junior's towering warm dick, and used the ring to hold them together, as if seeing how they looked.

"At's! AT's!"

The thing that Mimi assumed Chi was trying to say was that it was a nipple ring. Confirming the ring's appearance Mimi then un-cuffed it, and pierced both of Chi's breasts together around Junior, noting that his important part had grown bigger since her first subjugation, thanks to all the exercise they've been doing.

"AHHH!"

With a shriek that resembled both intense pleasure and pain, tears were now coming down Chi's face. Not intending to let up on her assault yet, Mimi walked behind Chi and unzipped her back, letting the liquids that were a mixture of Chi's honey and cold water spill out, to this, Mimi licked her lips hungrily.

" _Is... is she going to eat out of me? Well so long as it's her and not... this thing here I guess I don't..._ "

Suddenly Mimi sat down, and unzipped her nether region exposing her bright red pussy that had string tied around it's bud. At once Mimi stuck a finger inside of herself, stirring it, pulling on the clit, going 'Ah! Ah!' until finally she came. But rather than the usual white liquid, what came poring out was a huge black mass that quickly wrapped around Mimi's nether region like a pair of panties. But far from stopping there, a ten inch long two inch thick rod emerged afterwards. This wasn't a dick, Mimi could feel it inside of her, rather it was just a strap on, though based on the look on Chi's face she neither knew nor understood what was really happening. Not done yet Mimi next produced a second Dildo, this one had a small bag in the back and was hollow on the inside. With this Mimi had everything she needed to begin Chi's subjugation, each one of her creations being one half Primal Evil, and one half Nergal flesh courtesy of Junior, which meant that both of them would feel it, and it would still meet the requirements of the contract.

"Wha Wha...?"

Not caring about Chi's confusion, Mimi mercilessly shoved the second of her two creations into Chi's pussy, which produced red straps around her legs and forced her open.

"AHH!"

Chi who was already massively sensitive from having her mind continuously worn down by Mimi's antics let out a new pleasurable moan. Not showing any mercy Mimi gripped Chi's ass and firmly dug her claws into it, before shoving her ten inch long dildo into Chi's ass.

"GAHA!"

Junior felt that on his dick, he also felt Chi's breasts and ass around his dick all at the same time. What was going on here?

" _Oh smart girl Mimi, she knew you are still connected to her Nergal implants, so now she's using them to her advantage._ "

"AHHH!" Mimi began instinctively kneading her claws into Chi's ass, finally after a night of unrelenting torture she was finally getting satisfaction.

"AHH!"

Chi's mind, that was already going blank, suddenly wanted more, but the feeling stopped with both rods lodged firmly into her, looking behind her Chi saw Mimi mime her instructions. First the young devil grabbed hold of both of her breasts and moved them up and down several times, then she grabbed hold of something cylindrical and made a O shape with her mouth she continuously moved that imaginary object back and forth several times. Finally, Chi's mind that was stubbornly holding onto her sexuality, finally gave in.

"Look out boy!" Chi snapped grabbing hold of both of her breasts hard enough that black blood would soon come out of them. "I'm about to show you the time of your life!"

With that Chi started pumping her breasts, using her mouth to drink up the pre-cum that was coming out of Junior, before plunging her face into her own breasts and Junior's dick into her mouth until it trigger her gag reflex.

"GUAHAHA!"

Junior who now had the sensation of all three of Chi's holes wrapped around his member finally let out what he was holding in, flowing white liquid down Chi's throat. Chi's body seemed to treat the liquid as some type of invasive fluid released it out of her lowest mouth filling up some of the bag dildo. At the same time Mimi release her cum as well, shot through the dildo into Chi's ass. That liquid was also treated as a foreign body, and so was was released through the pussy along with Chi's juices, the bag having inflated to the size of a apple now. Finally the inflated thing started moving in and out of Chi, continuously pumping in and sucking out the juices from the three that it had accumulated.

"""GAHA! AHHH! AIYEEE!"""

While continuously letting out lewd noises, black red and green energies started to fly around the bathroom, twisted together into a tornado, before finally settling into the trio. The curse had been resolved for now.

* * *

When Chi awoke, she had great many things to say to Junior, a great many of which she said with her fists. Once she had calmed down again the situation was properly explained to her by another party that was now speaking to her through a phone Charles had brought.

"So what you're saying is, that when Mimi did this Master Servant thing with me, our souls were bound together but because Mimi was already bound like that, my contract with her was instead transferred over to Junior?" Chi repeated tapping a finger on her upper lip as she pondered this. "As a result of that bond, I've been made stronger, and I made him stronger too?"

" _That is the general idea yes. Think of it as like two stones being knocked together to produce a spark._ " The woman on the other end of the communication explained.

"So how much stronger have I become?" Chi asked, crossing her arms and looking sourly at the communicator in front of her.

" _That is in direct proportion to your loyalty to your master._ "

"Then it's useless! For starters I am the one who came here to save my Mimi's life! I didn't even want this stupid contract to begin with! He is the one who forced my Mimi to do something like that! In fact he should break off both of his contracts with both me and Mimi at once!" Chi shouted, spitting out all of her emotions and flailing her arms about randomly.

" _Why so that you can triumphantly return home and deliver Mimi right into the waiting claws of her father?_ " That had shut Chi while the woman on the other end of the phone continued mercilessly. " _Did you actually think about what would happen when you successfully 'Rescued' Mimi? Did you plan for the two of you to live together at your father's citadel, that Aku would just cancel the long standing treaty with the Land of Tainted Souls just for her sake?_ " Chi's lower jaw just wavered while making weak noises. " _No that's not it eh? Alright lets try that again. Perhaps you planned to somehow evade the vast resources of both your father and Him in order to live out the rest of your pampered spoiled life in a sewer somewhere?_ " Now Chi dropped to her knees, having been dealt a second severe blow. " _Still not it? Did you believe that with the combined power of two of the most sinful beings in the underworld you'd be able to defeat a monster that feeds off of sin?_ " Chi's eyes were leaking liquid onto the ground as she scrunched them closed, she was nearing the limit of what she could handle. " _Could it be that you just recklessly charged over here without even bothering to figure out a strategy first? What was your intention then, have Mimi come up with a plan, like posing as some menial position in the fortress of her father's enemies while working on a way to increase your fighting powers to defeat him? No that can't be it because that's the very same plan that you just tried to demolish!_ " Finally, the curse of the Master servant contract appeared around Chi's neck once more, her immeasurable guilt and sadness overwhelming even the intensive pleasure she had experienced earlier. " _You ignorant foolish girl! Properly learn your lesson from this experience! My son is not a punching bag for you to take your feelings of inadequacy out on!_ "

"Yo-Your son!? But that means your..." Chi looked upon the speaker with a look of mortal terror.

" _Charles! Make sure that my son properly disciplines this idiotic girl and plucks all the useless garbage from her head!_ " The voice of the Woman who was revealed to be Mandy snapped in a angry voice. " _I will inform her father of this matter, and demand the recompense that I am do for having my house hold attacked!_ "

With a loud click like the phone on the other end had been slammed down, the call to Mandy ended. Junior sat down on his bed, rubbing the back of the one who was already occupying it.

* * *

While their Mother thoroughly chewed Chi out Junior had chased Minnie down and helped calm her down. The truth was that Minnie who was equally politically savvy as he was already understood what was happening to the situation, that didn't change the sadness she felt that Junior had made another of those contracts with someone other than her.

"So. That happened. I'll have Mimi break the contract off with her as soon as she can." Junior stated, prompting Minnie to snap straight up into a sitting position and hug Junior around his torso.

"Nay brother. Thou shall not!" Minnie ordered, a steely resolve in her voice. "Here in this castle, one by one, the enemies of the Man who shall never let this family know peace are gathering." Minnie tightened her grip around her brother. "Here Me NOW!" Minnie released her brother, only to grab him by his coat and throw him against a wall. "THOU SHALL MAKE EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM YOUR ALLY! THOU WILT CONTINUE TO GROW STRONGER AND STRONGER! UNTIL THE UNDERWORLD ONCE AGAIN FEARS DEATH! YOU WILT PUT 'HIM' INTO SHACKLES AND MAKE HIM KNEEL BEFORE YOU! AND WHEN THEY ASK 'HIM' OF HOW HE WAS REDUCED TO SUCH A PATHETIC STATE! HE WILL STATE ONLY YOUR NAME!" Letting out all of her anger, Minnie ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Junior gave chase but she was too fast for him and something else had come up, Minnie tracked down Charles and grabbed him by his throat. "Charles. I need to speak with mine mother now!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Nightmaster000: Let's just say for now Junior's life is not quieting down any time soon.


	12. The Peerless Sister Master

**Author's Note** : Life is still shit right now, but I'm in the process of getting it put back together again. In Any case, read, review, favorite and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Peerless Sister Master

She couldn't stand it! Be it Dan and his yet to be born offspring, The Devil Spawn who had assaulted and saved them, the shadowling that followed her here, or simply the next in a growing chain of weirdo's who kept showing up on their door step. Strong people kept showing up one after another, as if the rallying cry for the enemies of Him to appear had been signaled and they were all coming here. And here she was, a mere rag-doll created by a amateur necromancer, albeit one who would become the strongest who had ever lived. She just couldn't stand it anymore!

"I need to speak to mine mother Charles!" Minnie stated, scrunching her fist fist tight enough that were there blood inside then it would be leaking out right now.

"Your mother is on her way to a important meeting right now. She's not going to be able to speak with you-GAH!" Suddenly Charles was grabbed by his throat and pulled down to face Minnie.

"Should I repeat the statement?" Minnie stated in a threatening tone of voice.

"Minnie, leave the poor guy alone." Junior stated as he approached Minnie from behind.

"Brother? What art thou doing here?" Minnie asked a look of confusion on her features.

"Chi activated the curse again, I got to subdue her again before she fries her brain." Junior stated sounding very tired.

"She spat out all of her ill feelings of Junior while talking to your mother earlier, then she said some things to that set off her guilt and activated the curse." Charles stated, currently living up to his name as the Lord of Pain as he struggled in Minnie's grasp.

"She talked Ill of mine brother?" Minnie asked releasing her grip on Pain's throat. "And she needs to be subdued again, but thou art nay in the condition to do so brother?"

"Yah I had a rough night thanks to that girl." Junior stated, noticing a dangerous look on her sister's face. "Minnie are you going to be okay?"

"Never better brother." Minnie stated in a dangerous tone that matched the dangerous smile on her face. "But I shall need a few things."

* * *

It had been a few minuets since Chi had been put into her second round of the Curse of the Master Servant contract. She didn't even have Demongo to scold or comfort her since he was sent back to the citadel to coordinate with her clone and lower the suspicions of the guards. Chi had to admit that Junior won out over her in pure sexual prowess, Mimi had him trained well. That said she had her doubts that this was the nightmarish apocalyptic monstrosity that she saw in that video. Something was up. The door creaked open and into the room walked a undead young woman with one eye who suspiciously matched the description of the of the queen of the castle, aside from the torn apart and stitched back together appearance, smell of rotting meat and missing eye ball.

" _So he really did kill his sister._ "

It was not Minnie's appearance that had Chi concerned. It was what she had with her. For starters she was wearing Mimi's usual clothing, black boots and a bustier leotard, more importantly than that however was the cricket bat she was holding that was made from familiar black and green material.

"Thou hath said some unpleasant things about mine brother. I am here to collect thine apology." Chi gulped nervously, the blush on her face that refused to go away thanks to the curse deepened, the girl in front of her was really very pretty, even if she was undead. "Thou wilt start by doing a proper strip tease."

"Excuse me! Do I look like a trashy whore to you!?" Chi snapped, her face that blushed red turned into a deep crimson.

"Aye."

Suddenly the door opened for the second time, in walked, or rather crawled, Mimi on all fours in full pet mode, complete with white creamy liquid dripping from her body. In Mimi's mouth was a digital camera on a tripod, and on her back a box full of what Chi could only assume to be pure dread.

"Good girl now, Mimi." Minnie gave Mimi a scratch behind her ears as if to convey her gratitude, and Mimi returned the gesture by purring and pushing into Minnie's hand. Minnie quickly and skillfully set the camera up, and upon seeing Chi in the feed that she was recording saw that she was still fully clothed. "Why art thou still fully dressed?" Minnie stated sitting into a chair, Mimi crawling over to her and laying her head down on her lap. "Come now, outside in, top to bottom, speak of what thou intend to do before thou does it, but doth nay stop one thou starts."

A method Minnie learned from her former Nergaling now known as Azrael who extensively researched the methodology, the best possible method to maximize the audience's arousal and interest in the subject. Mimi was looking on with vested interest, Minnie with impatience and anger, a cold glare that many would think was her mother looking through her. Whether it was from mutual arousal or from intense fear, Chi went for the belt that tied her Kimono around her.

"F-first. I will remove my kimono." Chi stated, removing the pink colored Kimono from her body, exposing the equally pink brassiere that was underneath and tossing it onto the ground, deep shame tackled Chi, intensifying her pleasure.

"Now now." Minnie stated directing looking at the pool of liquid that had appeared below Chi with a look of disgust. "Did I give you permission to make a mess?" Minnie asked, as Chi fearfully looked down at her own honey drench undergarments. Of course she was still massively sensitive from last night, on top of the curse activating right now. It would seem that merely being aroused was enough to make her wet now. "Even worst, you've stopped. It would seem that even harsher punishment is in order. Mimi, the whip." At once Mimi rummaged around the box that she brought in and took out a long black whip. Immediately Minnie grabbed the whip and snapped it through the air smacking Chi in her thigh.

"GYAHH!" Intensive pleasure emanated out from that welt but this time Chi held it in.

"This whip tis a item Mimi brought from the Land of Tainted Souls, tis used on slaves and enchanted to deliver maximum pain. I suppose tis only obvious that a devoted submissive like thine-self would also be a masochistic whore. More importantly!" A second crack of the whip to Chi's other thigh delivered another round of intensive pleasure to Chi.

"GAHAHAHA!" Chi cried out collapsing to her knees.

"Get back to work!"

"R-Right... Then my Sandals then." With Minnie's icy cold glare staring down at her Chi could only remove her sandals one at a time and place them on top of the kimono on the ground. "Next my... Bra!" Gulping audibly, Chi for the second time in as many nights released her black orbs with stiff pink tips. "M-my panties!" Sticking both of her thumbs into the sides of her pants Chi hurridly slid them off and let them join the growing pile of clothing on the ground. "A-a-and Finally! My Knee Socks." And thus the strip tease ended anti-climatically with Chi quickly pulling her socks off.

All in all, Minnie's seen better, heck she did better her first time, but the show was not over yet, nor was Chi's punishment.

"Mimi, I shall leave her nether regions to thou." Minnie stated getting up from the chair while Mimi brought the box over to Chi.

At once Mimi took out a set of chains from the box and handed them over to Minnie. Minnie clamped the chains around Chi's wrists and used a chair to plug them into the ceiling. At the same time, Mimi set to work on Chi's ankles tying her down to the floor, Chi had been pinned in a X position.

"Now, we cannot carelessly have thou dripping all over the carpet again. Mimi: Suck her dry!" Minnie instructed coldly, glaring down at the groin with a look of anger.

"No-no-no Wai-AH!"

And at once, Mimi set to work to suck out all of the juices that had appeared from inside of Chi's lower mouth, making Chi go 'Kyah!' 'Nnn Naa!' until the mouth was dry a trail of liquid going from Chi to Mimi.

"Good, now that she's dry we can move on with our preparations." Minnie stated, handing Mimi a role of duck tape.

Before she did anything with the tape though, Mimi produced a long twenty four inch long rod, a folding double ended dildo with bumps going along the sides.

"No wait! You got the order wrong your-Ow-ow-OUCH!" At once Mimi shoved both ends of her latest creation into Chi. Seeing as how they stubbornly refused to cooperate without any proper lubricant Minnie decided to apply some leverage, a few good swings of her cricked bat nailed it into place with black blood dripping out. "Ow...!" Chi whined tears coming from her eyes. With that Mimi ripped a length of duck tape off the roll and applied it to Chi's cunt, sealing it off with her latest creation inside.

"Mine lord thou art noisy art thou nay?" Minnie stated, taking out a red ball with leather straps on either end from the box, and with ruthless efficiency secured it around Chi's mouth.

"Now that we are done being interrupted, we canst move on to the final phase." Minnie stated taking out items that when Chi saw them made her gasp in Shock. As a start, Minnie attached the breast pumps to Chi's pink tips, and Mimi attached a similar looking device to her clit. "These toys will deliver thrice the stimulation than thou hath ever known, as a start they will suck on thou." Mimi flipped one of the switches on the panel attached to the pumps, causing them to tighten around Chi, making her go 'MMMM!' in the process. "Then they shall shake thou." With the second switch flipped, the pumps started to vibrate intensely, making Chi let out another pathetic noise. "And finally, they will make thou suffer!" With the third switch electricity coursed through Chi's veins, combined with the over whelming pleasure that she was already feeling, and made pleasure ooze out of every fiber of her being, making Chi's body attempt to twist as she moaned in pleasure. "Now now what's with that face." Looking behind her, Chi saw Minnie holding the weapon that she had forgotten about, the cricket bat. "Suffer for making mine brother's life difficult needlessly you whore!"

With that Chi spent the next few hours being spanked ruthlessly by Minnie using a piece of Junior's body.

* * *

For the first time since the Demon Reaper crisis Junior was sleeping peacefully, in his dreams he saw a young lady with red eyes and white hair was wearing a slightly more modest version of his mother's outfit as she led him through a field excitedly. They were greeted by a white haired young man with green eyes wearing a bomber's jacket and whom Junior responded with a noogie. These were his younger brother and sister, Dani and Manny, they weren't even born yet, but he knew them for years.

* * *

"Master." When Junior awoke he was greeted by the sight of Minnie in her maid's outfit who was standing over his bed. "Did thou sleep well?"

"Yah. Having you keep those two occupied for a while really helped me out." Junior stated while he stretched.

"Of course, I am always happy to help mine master any way I can!" Minnie stated, holding her cheek in her palm. It was at that moment that Junior saw the bit of white liquid on Minnie's chin, and at the same time he noticed that his draw string on his shorts had been untied.

"Minnie did you...?" Junior asked as he connected the dots.

"Well it looked painful, so I thought I'd relieve you." Minnie stated, giving off the impression that she didn't do it for his sake. "You... didn't notice?"

"I was busy, more of this precognition nonsense. Their names are Manny and Dani, ironically they take after Dan and Mom respectively." Junior explained rubbing the side of his head.

"Speaking of whom, she wishes to have a meeting with the four of us." Minnie stated waving to the door.

Outside of Junior's room Mimi was hard at work 'training' Chi having somehow manipulated the shadowling's shape shifting powers to give her the appearance of a red haired cat girl, Chi was being made to service a dildo that was attached to the floor while Mimi, equally as catty as Chi, was using her teeth to bite and pull at her clit. "Mimi-AHHH!" Every time that Chi said something that inappropriately not cat like she would receive a firm slap to her ass that was still beaten until it was red by Minnie.

"Ara Ara still an disobedient pet I see? We really must properly train thou some time Chi." Minnie stated holding her cheek in her hand.

" _After all, the only thing the current me can do for mine brother is help look after these two._ "

* * *

The four of them gathered together in one of the living rooms, this one had a large flat screen TV with a open communication to Hey'Lr, projected on that screen was none other than the queen of the castle herself, who looked like she had been in a fight based on the cuts and bruises on her face.

"Would you mind making those two little sluts stop making out? This is important." Mandy stated, a glare in her eyes directed at the two tails that were swishing back and forth behind the couch that Junior and Minnie were sitting on. Junior yanked on a couple of leashes and at once Mimi came out from behind the couch, dragging Chi by one of her horns along with her.

"So are you going to explain why you look all beat up?" Junior asked looking suspiciously at his abnormal looking mother.

"Your father's too busy reattaching my arm. It's not important. Chi was it?" Mandy stated brushing off the situation with a even more ominous comment before directing her glare at Chi. "Your father wishes to express his gratitude for taking the initiative to elope with my son and prevent any future conflict between our two kingdoms."

"""Whaaa!?""" Chi, Junior, Minnie and even Mimi all let out startled gasps at Mandy's strange words that described a major event that none of them remembered happening.

"Master~!" Minnie grabbed Junior by his ear and started to pull on it. "Thou got married and did nay even bother to invite me?" Minnie asked happily, conveying a massive sense of danger that was completely opposite to her kind voice.

"Calm down you lot! Why do you even think the Lust curse on the Master servant contract is for?" Mandy asked face palming at the group's startled reaction.

"If that's the case, then doesn't that mean that I already tied the knot with Mimi?" Junior asked indicating the red skinned feline girl who was rubbing her head against his leg looking for affection, prompting Minnie to yank on Junior even harder.

"Just at a peak of curiosity mother, twas Aku's 'Gratitude' which caused thine current state of being?" Minnie asked, not even bothering to release her grip on Junior.

"Would you rather that question, or the one you asked Charles earlier about how you can become stronger? I only ask because the damn tech is so weak I'm only barely maintaining the signal now." Mandy stated, as the screen buzzed just to prove her point.

"Mine apologies mother." Minnie released Junior's cheek and stepped out in front of the group, bowing to her mother. "The second of the two would be preferable."

"First and most important is that you properly make use of those two little sluts over there." Mandy stated pointing to both Chi and Mimi who looked each other and back at her with confusion. "You Minnie are my daughter, which means that like me you are a Wight. A high Ranking undead reanimated from the body of one who carries the blood of rulers." Mandy stated, prompting Minnie to look down at her flesh that was still that of a simple rag doll and back at her mother. "Or rather. You will be. What key ingredient that separates the two of us that you lack is power."

"Forgive mine asking, but what doth this power hath to do with those two?" Minnie asked indicating the still very confused cat-girl's on the ground.

"I told you once before didn't I? 'Sin is not evil, it is merely just something one should be careful of less it consumes them.' Darkness is one of the great primordial powers, it governs over various powers such as both Death and Sin. Chi is a darkness elemental, what this means is that she is able to absorb power from these two elements and others and alter the form of that power. Mimi, who has been infused with the Primordial Evil has the ability to generate power from sin, this includes lust." Mandy stated, giving Mimi a scrutinizing glare.

"Is that the reason you've been harassing me all this time?" Junior asked looking down at Mimi who just looked away shamefully, her bright red face now a much darker shade of red than what it was.

"But it is also power that Mimi must make sure doesn't grow too powerful, so instead I'd be willing to bet that she has been giving some of that to Chi while she's here."

Now that Chi thought about it, the various toys that Mimi had made from her Devil essence and inserted into her had disappeared without being taken out.

"Is that what you were doing?" Chi asked looking to Mimi for confirmation.

"Finally, all that Chi needs to do, is insert that power into Minnie." Mandy stated, now looking back at her daughter.

"Wait a second! Why would I want to give up all this power that I'm suddenly building up?" Chi asked looking mildly miffed. In place of Mandy who was not in a position to scold Chi for her defiance, Mimi began spanking Chi whose butt was still red and sore from Minnie's harsh beating.

"Because you don't wish to lose yourself to your power." Both Mimi and Chi paused and looked up at the screen in surprise at that statement. "Power, you childish little brat you, requires refinement to use properly, without which you'll simply explode, or worst. Even your father, before being affected by an exceptional purifying potion that reduced his power ever so slightly, was just a mindless blob of goo from outer space."

"So I have to study then? Auhg! That's my worst thing!" Chi stated in a whiny voice.

"So in the mean time, obediently hand over your power to my daughter and keep yourself from exploding!" Mandy barked making Chi shrink.

"So, what shall I do, other than feed off of the powers of others mother? Should I learn Necromancy with mine brother, or improve upon mine physical combat prowess?" Minnie asked while she scratched her head.

"You're a Wight not a Lich Minnie. Skill and brute force based combat is your area of expertise, but in the mean time augment that with proper strategic warfare knowledge. But in the mean time..." Now Mandy was focusing on Chi again, glaring at her and making her gulp. "Chi, how did you acquire the information that Mimi was in my Castle?"

"Oh... I just used my shape shifting powers to listen in on Mom as she was talking to Him." Chi stated, prompting Mandy to smirk knowingly.

"Is that a Fact?" Mandy's scowl twisted into a knowing smirk. "Well that suits my interests just fine then."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Detrametal: Thanks, I wrote this and the other chapter back when I was feeling better.


	13. The Council of Blood

**Author's Note** : Life is getting better for me right now, call it holiday cheer. Also, my apologies for the mix up.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Council of Blood

Minnie had found herself in a situation that would be the envy of many a lesbian, below her, pinned to a bed by her own nude body, was the young Mistress of Darkness Chi whose breasts were being sucked on by Minnie, whose tongue was circling around the tit while she bit and pulled on them.

"I'm doing my part! Ahh~! Now hurry up and stick it in before Uh~! before she sucks me dry!"

Standing away from the two with her strap on made of Primal Evil was Mimi, stroking her weapon of choice as she debated whom she would mount on it. Currently the two girls were in the ideal position for thrusting, both of their cunts hanging over the bed with Chi having her legs wrapped around Minnie and pressing the two of them together. Having decided, Mimi walked over to the two and grabbed Chi by her waist.

"Final-Kyah!"

However, rather than inserting into either one of the two, Mimi instead shoved the bumpy rod between them, rubbing against both of their pussy's and their clits as Mimi slipped in and out, both girls honey leaking out of them and wetting the rod with lubrication.

"Qu-Gah-Qu-AH!"

Chi was trying to talk, but between the two girl's stimulation, she wasn't getting too far. Finally finished, Mimi pulled back once more and slammed it into Chi, changing her position so that she was now digging her claws into Minnie's ass as she repeatedly pulled in and out. Contrary to what a observer might see here, this was not merely a case of three lesbians indiscriminately fucking each other. This was in fact a complicated three part scheme to increase their collective power. First, Mimi would feed off of the power of lust the three of them were generating, then once she accumulated that power, she would then inject that into Chi through the dildo she had fabricated. That power would then accumulate into Chi's breasts that Minnie then sucked out of her. This method, born from a lack of ability by any of the three girls to alter the nature of their collective power, instead they injected that power into one another where it could be changed naturally. But there was another issue here.

"This tis nay going to work tis right?" Minnie asked rolling off of Chi.

At the end of the day, rather than accumulating power, they were just moving it around, laundering it if you will, which while creating a minor increase in power, was not very much. What they needed, was a larger pool of power to work with.

"You just don't have your heart into this you, you bro-con-queen with eyes only for your brother!" Chi snapped pointing a finger accusingly at Minnie.

"Tis true, mayhaps I should be more like the whore who came just from having her breasts sucked on halfheartedly." Then Minnie grabbed a hold of Chi's ass that had been conditioned for massive sensitivity and dug her nails in deep. "Or mayhaps we would have more luck if we used wrath instead?"

"Nnn. No. That won't-GYAH!" While Chi begged for mercy the three girls heard a knock on the door and saw Junior leaning in the doorway.

"Whatever you three sluts are doing, get dressed." Junior stated kicking over a laundry basket that had the girl's clothes in it. "We got a business trip."

* * *

The Blood council, hosted inside of a large Colosseum type building, with numerous sub-lords and other influential beings sitting inside of the seats that made up the second ring of the Colosseum was filled. In the center of the arena where gladiatorial combat was normally held, a long table was situated with six chairs around it. Sitting in Five of those Chairs were Mandy Black Wight Queen of Grimskull, Kare AKA HIM The Devil Lord of the Land of Tainted souls, Hudson Abadeer the Mad King of the Nightosphere, Aku the Retired Master of Darkness and King of Aku-City and Walker the Warden and self proclaimed Enforcer of the Ghost Zone. But there was one missing, out from the far end of the Colosseum, a individual that could only be described as a tall mass of tentacles and wearing a cloak like that of Grim's which obscured his face. This was a Old One. One of the eldest beings in the Underworld, and among it's first rulers, a horrifyingly ugly creature, any who see it would be dragged kicking and screaming into the depths of insanity. The Proof of this claim?

"Ah Alexander so good to see you again? Are you doing something new with your tentacles?" Hudson Abadeer was the only living soul to see beyond that cloak.

"The meeting of the Blood Council will now continue." Alexander boomed in a loud raspy voice while he sat down in the only open chair at the head of the table. "The topic of the day will be covering the matter which occurred two weeks ago." Suddenly a huge holographic projection of a thousand foot tall fusion of necromancy, demonic flesh and pumpkin themed doomsday machine appeared on screen, prompting boos, cheers, shudders and screams of terror alike to resound throughout the audience. "The Demon Reaper, alternatively known as Grim Black Junior, heir of the Grim Family, and most recently the spouse of the heir of Aku Chi and the heir of the Land of Tainted souls Mimi Utonium."

"Aku you dog! Double dealing behind all our backs just to hold the Underworld together? Well played!" Him congratulated in a sarcastic voice while he repeatedly tapped his stub on his crab claw.

"It was not my initiative. But rather it occurred under a strange set of circumstances." Keeping a even glare with his oldest friend Aku continued with what he was saying. "It seems that the affair actually started out as a attempt to rescue your daughter that ultimately ended with her entering a polygamous relationship with the two of them. The real question here is, how did she learn about the information that started the incident?"

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly a wooden mallet gripped in the tentacle like hand of Alexander banged the table. "This stupid conversation is drawing away from the topic at hand. Mandy would you like to tell the council about the events which led to the birth of the so-called Demon Reaper?"

"We decided to join the annual Halloween town celebrations, but my son was never much of a 'Party animal' so he excused himself early. Outside he was forcibly abducted by some of the local talent, taken to the base of the resident Crime Lord Oogie Boogie, interrogated and nearly dissected." Mandy stated keeping her glare even as she stared at what she presumed to be Alexander's face, ignoring the whispers of the crowd around her. "Minnie learned of the matter and took her own initiative to rescue him, but after she thought she subdued them they brought out their ace, a monstrosity that my son would later skin and wear it as armor. The being in question would ultimately... dismantle her." Mandy stated smirking at the gasps the members of the audience were making. "One of the unique quirks of Nergals is that they posses the power to transfer their powers to another, which Minnie did in the moments of her death to her brother, not realizing that the resulting clash of their minds would create a cycle of grief and madness, heightened to new levels by shortly there after Minnie being abducted by Heaven's enforcer." Mandy explained enjoying the looks of surprise on the audience's faces. "Shortly thereafter Clockwork showed up bringing some heavy muscle, a ghost named Dan if memory serves, he occupied my son for a while and created a opening for my husband and Clockwork to enter the belly of the beast as it were. Extracted Junior's soul, and sent him to fetch Minnie. As for what happened afterwards, I believe it is better left to Him to explain." Mandy explained glaring at the Red skinned Devil in question.

"Why I thought you'd never ask!" Him stated jovially. "My daughter Mimi learned of the crisis on the undernet and she and her Spider nanny took the initiative to put a end to the crisis. Less the overwhelming threat that your son presented wiped us all out." Him explained, crossing his legs and twirling his cane around in the air.

"And why would your daughter be interested in saving 'all of us?'" Mandy asked snappily glaring angrily at the Devil lord.

"She wouldn't be, mostly. But 'all of us' includes her, and her arachnid nanny Jeff the spider. And I can assure you that he is few, if not the only, among the beings who live in these worlds that she actually cares if he lives or dies. Not to mention the whole, yah know, eaten thing. Like he did with a good chunk of your precious Tikibans." Him stated cocking a brow at Mandy. "If memory serves you were quite fond of them. Like a good father, upon seeing what my daughter was up to, I came after her and saved her from your son who had already allied himself with the Angel who had took your daughter in a effort to get her back. He was the one who cut my hand off, I am mildly miffed at that."

"Very good spinning of your threads Him, you've even managed to produce a story that is very close to what I have reason to believe is the truth. But then how do you explain your daughter breaking into my home and trying to steal my things!" Mandy stated in a increasingly angrier tone of voice.

"Are we talking about the same daughter whom you captured in the process of returning your son to you and has been a enslaved prisoner in your home ever since? And are we talking about the same 'Things' that you've spent years stockpiling in your plot to take over the underworld? Excuse me for saying so, but that's what any 'normal' person would be doing with them." Him stated returning a serious face to Mandy, but his eyes were smiling.

"Captured? Why she has been a welcomed guest in my house, but for a lot shorter than what you would lead us believe in fact. As for enslaving her, why it was her idea. After all, only devils posses the capacity to make the Master Servant Contract. She has been much safer and happier as a pet to my son than a daughter to you. As for my collection, if I had any intention of using them, you'd be the first to know. Call it a human weakness, one of the few I retain. But I think that we should have a second opinion on the matter." Snapping her fingers, a familiar seven foot tall skeleton walked in, leading an individual who in spite of both being a giant spider and a undead ragdoll looked very friendly. "Jeff, is there anything you would like to say to the council?"

* * *

A group consisting of Junior, Chi, Mimi and Minnie were led into Aku City and more specifically Aku's citadel by a group of guards. In accordance with the newly crowned couple, or thruple, it was only appropriate for Chi to give a tour of her home in the same way that Junior gave her one of his. Besides there was something that they had to pick up here.

"You!" On cue the very thing they came here to pick up came walking out of the citadel pointing her finger in a dangerous direction. "What the hell have you been doing!?" Chi's doppelganger snapped glaring at Chi who was hiding behind Junior. "You went there to rescue Our Mimi! Not Get married! And especially not marry him!" Clone Chi snapped sticking her finger into Junior's face.

"Chi, I think there's an easy way to explain this to your friend here." Junior stated stepping out from between the two shadowlings.

With a sigh, the Chi who came with them from Grim Skull was absorbed into the Chi she left behind. Suddenly, everything that Chi had been through over the past few days, the vast majority of which consisted of rompus sexual encounters with Mimi, Junior and Minnie under the influence of the Master Servant contract curse, flooded into Chi in a nano-second, stimulating her with such massive pleasure that in a instant the swirling light of the Master Servant Contract enhancement overwhelmed Chi and she collapsed into Junior's arms.

"Well that went better then I expected. Which floor is her room?" Junior asked while he carried Chi in a princess carry. One of the guards pointed at the top floor where Chi's balcony was sticking out. "Any more of her running around here?" The guards shook their heads. Junior produced a grapple cannon from his body and fired it at the balcony, allowing him to repel all the way to the top in mere moments.

"He does like to make a entrance mine brother, doesn't he?" Minnie asked, prompting Mimi to nod. At once Mimi used her zoner powers to transport both herself and Minnie to the top of the citadel.

"You... really didn't need to be rescued did you?" Chi stated looking at Mimi who was demonstrating a ability that she had never seen before, to which end Mimi shook her head. "I hate to interrupt, but we came here with a job to do." Junior stated looking down at a Map of Aku-City. "Harvesting this city's 'Sins' to empower ourselves."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Detrametal: Thank you, sometimes a little sympathy is enough to get you through the day.

Nightmaster000: Wait and find out.


	14. The City of Sin

**Author's Note** : Next in the line up, and on top of that, most of it is porn. So Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: The City of Sin

Aku City's red light district, in order to increase the group consisting of Junior, Mimi, Chi and Minnie collective powers through sin, they had come to the single most sinful city in the entire underworld, and were now in the most sinful spot in the entire city. So much deep seated sin and depravity was concentrated into this single block of the city that it would make the circle of Lust weep with Envy.

"This the place?" Junior asked looking at a strip club with the title of 'The Showroom' in bright neon letters.

"Yah. It's a really popular club, and they even let couples come onto stage and fuck each other live." Chi stated, a deep blush on her face. In terms of strip clubs/brothels/love hotels the Showroom was very well regarded and catered to a variety of fetishes and tastes and were effective at keeping paprazi away. "Can we hurry it up already, my brain is going to go numb at this rate!"

Since leaving the citadel Chi had been gripped with a deep feeling of guilt, this was because with the exception of her Kimono, the flower in her hair and her sandals, she was naked, and the sense of guilt and shame had activated the curse. True she was getting some relief by hugging Junior's arm, but she would not last very long at this rate.

"Then to what art we waiting for?" Minnie asked, being the first one through the door.

Walking through the club, it looked more like a brothel than anything else. Various individuals who were undoubtedly the club's employees were doing everything from giving blow jobs to letting people eat out of them to taking on a few people at a time. More important than what they were doing is what they had on them, magic circles that were glowing brightly were situated directly on their wombs and were radiating with magical power.

"Oi Chi you know what those magic circles are for?" Junior asked pointing to the various Magic circles that were dotting about the room.

"Those um..." Chi turned a shade darker before she audibly gulped and continued. "Those are Cubine magic circles." "Cubine? You mean like a succubus or a incubus?" Junior asked raising a brow at the odd term he's never heard of before.

"If that's the case then does that mean they're similar to the Lust curses you and Mimi have?" Junior asked curiously cocking a brow.

"No these serve a different purpose. 'Few acts are greater, or require more energy, then the act of bringing a new life into the world. When you meet all the requirements for that but fail, then the energy you and your partner have generated is instead sent back to it's source.' That's the Succubus philosophy anyway. Basically those circles are designed to ensure that they do fail, and generate a huge amount of power in the process." Chi explained while she shyly turned her face away from the subject of the conversation.

"Infertility in exchange for power eh? It's not a bad deal..." Junior stated as he scratched his chin in thought about this new development.

"No no, a Cubine would never create something that would lead to permanent infertility." Chi stated waving her finger in the air in front of Junior's face.

"Magical birth control? Well I suppose it's nice to see that they take proper responsibility for their people." While the two were having a conversation like that, they slowly made their way over to the counter where a Succubus woman wearing absolutely nothing was currently attending to the books. Junior rung the bell and she looked up at him from her book.

"Yes?"

"I understand that we can book a room in the back for the four of us?" Junior asked, as at once Mimi took hold of his other arm and wrapped herself around it while at the same time Minnie jumped onto his back and hugged him around his neck from behind. "I've also been informed that we can rent a select choice of items for our stay here?" Junior explained while he took out a large wad of Aku-city currency from his pocket along side a note detailing the items they needed.

"Some prestigious clientele today." The woman stated recalling the group's faces from the news before she picked up the note Junior had left for her. "And we do have these items readily available." The woman got up from her seat, her well endowed figure that would have no trouble giving birth to and raising a child jiggling from the movement, and led the group to one of the back rooms. "We'll have all of the items you asked for in a moment." Saying that the woman left, locking the door behind her.

"Alright you three." Junior sat down on a large comfortable chair that was on one side of the room. "Strip."

Chi was the first to finish, being essentially naked underneath her kimono would have that effect. Mimi was the second to finish, she like Chi was also effectively naked underneath her leotard, but she still had the coat on top of that and it was a bit more difficult than a simple kimono to remove as well. The two drop dead gorgeous women in front of him stood at attention fully naked. At the same time that they finished, a box slid in through the cat door like lid that was built into the door, containing not only the items Junior had requested, but also the extra money from the payment he had given her, and the magic circles he had taken a interest in earlier in the form of water soluble slap on Tattoos.

"Mighty generous of them. Alright you two." Junior kicked the box over to them. "Put em on."

Inside of the box was a series of accessories of a distinctly bovine theme. As a start the two girls used a nearby tap to plaster the tattoo's onto their abdomens, which started to glow brightly to show that they were working. Next they started to get dress, the two girls wrapped the garter belts around their waists and shortly thereafter pulled on the black and white stockings that had had high heels that were difficult to walk in built right in. Next the girls put the corsets that shared the black and white theme on as well. The corsets tightly squeezed down on their bodies and suspended their breasts into the air from the bottom, making them appear bigger but still leaving them fully exposed.

"Good girls, now since Chi has been suffering the longest I'll start with her." Junior stated, waving his finger for Chi to come over and sit down in front of him. "Say it."

"Please... re-relieve your..." Chi held both of her hands together in front of her in a begging manner. "Filthy, slutty, horny pet slave master!"

"Well since you're begging, show them to me." At Junior's beckoning Chi held up both of her breasts for him, at once Junior grabbed hold of both of Chi's breasts and began squeezing them into lewd shapes. Mimi had him trained well, Junior was trained in the knowledge on the most effective methods to make a woman submit to him through sheer pleasurable prowess. Mimi was quickly growing annoyed, and jealous, if the collar like magic circle around her neck was any indication. For a stubborn girl like Chi, merely fondling her breasts would never be enough to make her submit, especially when you consider the fact that she's already experienced much stronger stimulation than this.

"Quit teasing me!" Chi snapped a angry look in her eyes.

"My, My, My." Rather than continue teasing Chi, Junior let go of her, a look of fear soon dawned Chi's features upon seeing the look on Junior's face. "So you are still capable of defying me? Very well as you requested I will stop teasing you now." Junior picked up Chi around her waist and placed her on his lap facing away from him. "So release the seal on Mimi!" And suddenly a new deep feeling of terror entered Chi.

"But, But...!" Before they left the citadel, Junior had Chi place a powerful barrier on Mimi to keep her from soaking up all of the vast amount of Sin in the area. If she did that then the Primordial Evil would spiral out of control wreak havoc on the area, starting with eating them alive.

"Disobeying me twice in a row? My what a disobedient servant you are! Very well, I will have to utilize my final resort." Junior stated snapping his fingers.

Suddenly Nergaling matter burst from Junior's body and started wrapping around Chi's body, going underneath what little clothing she had on and squeezing down even tighter on her body, wrapping around her face and producing a pair of Cat Ears while hiding her red hair and removing her horns, bending her legs at the knees and turning them into the back legs of a cat, wrapping around her hands and producing a pair of cat paws in the process. "Mimi, would you give the final piece?" Understanding Junior's request, Mimi produced a long red Nergaling cat's tail made from her own unique brand of Primordial Evil and gave it to Junior, who at once ruthlessly stuck it inside of Chi's backside.

"Alright 'Mimi' time for a walk." Except that the leash that Junior was yanking on was not attached to Mimi, but to Chi who had been made over so that no one who didn't look closely enough wouldn't be able to tell her apart from the Devil girl who had walked into the back room with her. Mimi was use to this kind of thing, heck she was into it, but this would spare Chi any unnecessary humiliation. For Chi whose body was already sensitive from her previous subjugation and the current Lust Curse and finally the fact even the tiniest bit of resistance was met by a shock wave delivered through her entire body. Junior took Chi on a walk a few times around the lobby of the club before taking her back into the back room, a trail of white stuff being left around the room as evidence of Chi's exploits. "Now are you ready to do what I say now?" Junior asked, pulling the mask off of Chi's face and revealing a slovenly face plastered with pleasure. Chi could only weakly nod her head to Junior. "First, we'll need you to do that clone thing again." On Junior's request, Chi produced a huge mass of Black material from her mouth which she promptly shaped into a clone of herself. At once Junior set to work and subdued the clone Chi with intensive pleasure to both the butt and the breasts allowing her rational thoughts to restore themselves. "Chi allow me to explain myself, I know that you want to be careful, especially with Mimi on the line here I feel the same way. Except that we lack both the time and the luxury of being careful. Cancel the barrier long enough for her to reach her limit then restore it, then you can siphon off a large portion of that power and transform that into Darkness, and after that Minnie can take a good sized chunk of that." Speaking of whom Junior saw that Minnie was quietly sitting in a corner of the room facing away from them. Watching him pay such close attention to Chi was clearly something very painful for her to watch. "On second thought, hold off on that for a second." Suddenly, Junior grabbed Minnie from behind and pulled her into him, craning his neck around he pressed his lips to her neck and sucked with a 'chu' noise leaving behind a familiar red mark. "What a Naughty girl you are Minnie, you can't even keep it together for one evening." Junior stated with a tone of playful scolding in his voice.

"Mine apologies master, I know the process can be difficult for thou as well." Minnie stated with a completely unapologetic voice. "But please, just for a bit, spoil thine greedy little servant."

"Mimi, I know you're in the middle of something right now, but can you help us out with this?" Mimi nodded her head, she locked eyes with Minnie and at once a red glow went from her eyes into Minnie's. Suddenly Minnie stated to pant and collapsed onto the nearby bed holding herself. "Thank you, now Chi, if you wouldn't mind doing the thing I told you to do earlier?"

Nodding the Clone Chi moved to the back of the room, leaving the original Chi who was still tied up and helpless in front of Mimi alone. She knew she was going to regret this later, but it had to be done. With a snap of her fingers Clone-Chi released the invisible barrier around Mimi and at once red energy began flowing into her body, her furry hands burst into the snapping heads of birds with razor sharp serrated beaks and deep red eyes. Mimi's tail gave way to an entirely new version of itself, becoming thicker, with several ten inch long spikes and two inch spines popping out of her tail and going all the way up to the neck. Mimi's cat ears were stretched and twisted until their form was no long that of a pair of ears, but rather a set of long horns that went straight down for several inch before sharply pointing forward for several more inches. Mimi's stockings with hooves attached burst and gave way to real hooves, along with the entire lower portion of her legs being covered in black hair. Finally from Mimi's shoulders two huge masses of hair burst forward, and from those a pair of large translucent bat like wings.

"Wow." Junior summarized ever so elegantly staring in shock at Mimi.

Clone-Chi restored the barrier around Mimi's body, so she wouldn't be getting any worst, but she had a maddened look in her eyes and seeing the Chi who was in full bondage was like a panther catching sight of a deer.

"Better you than me." Clone-Chi stated rather hypocritically briefly forgetting the fact that soon 'you' would be 'me.'

Suddenly a dozen tentacles emerged from Mimi's body, from the tips of half of them bells emerged with long needles in the middle, from the remaining half long bumpy phallic objects emerged squirting red liquid. And then Chi was attacked. The tentacles suspended her into the air and tore apart her entire suit with one slash, then three of the needle tips stabbed themselves directly into her through her nipples and her clit, and three Phallic tentacles shoved themselves into Chi's ass, mouth and cunt.

"UHHH AHHH!"

Bulges traveled from Mimi into Chi's body causing the latter to begin to violently convulse before the changes started to sink in. As a start, Chi's body grew by quite a bit, her over all proportions grew to be much fuller and more mature and quickly acquired the body of a fully mature woman with large breasts and wide hips. Chi's long mane of red hair was suddenly set ablaze along side her fore arms and fore legs, partially clothing Chi in a cloak of fire. Her fangs grew out but turned to the sides and her nose extended, like the image of a roaring oni. Suddenly a tentacle slash separated the two, Junior pounced over and slammed them both to a wall, grabbing a hold of their breasts in the process.

"Minnie, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're going to have to get undressed on your own while I deal with these to." Junior stated while he used several of his tentacles to pin the two girls to the ground.

"Normally I would do a proper strip tease for thou master, but I would not want to break thine concentration." Minnie stated as she already began getting undressed.

Irregardless of what the two girls looked like, they were still under the influence of the Master servant contract and had their bodies sensitivity massively increased, and increased further by the massive amount of Lust the two of them just ate. Junior skillfully found the girls erogenous zones as he fondled their breasts and roughly applied intense stimulation. Not only that but more of Junior's Tentacles emerged from his back and attacked the girl's bodies increasing the amount of intense stimulation that Junior was applying, liquid squirted out of the girls lower portions and sprayed the room several times over the next few minuets. Finally the curse was lifted, as Junior predicted with the loss of the curse fatigue and rational thought gripped the two girls and they quickly began to revert back to relative normalcy, though the clothes they got from the showroom were ruined which meant that Chi wasn't getting her deposit back. Minnie crawled over to Junior and rubbed her head onto his hand like a cat looking for affection.

"Well if that's how you want to do it." Placing his hand on Minnie's back, several Nergal tentacles went out from Junior's sleeve and wrapped around Minnie's body, creating a familiar outfit. A full body bondage suit, including over the eyes and face, a hint of red here and there, giving Minnie the familiar appearance of a certain Devil. "Come on Mimi. Time to go show off." More of Junior's kindness, he didn't want Minnie to be put through this kind of humiliation, yet, though it was a unpleasant experience for Minnie to have Junior make love to her while he called out Mimi's name. This time Junior led his romantic partner onto the stage and sat down there with Minnie curling up in his lap. "You Ready Minnie?" Junior whispered into Minnie's ear, prompting her to smile and nod. Minnie uncurled as he reached down to her nether regions, the suit he created moved away exposing what he was aiming for. "AHH ANNH HA!" Not only was Junior stirring up Minnie's insides with one hand, but he was using his mouth to suck on one of her breasts and kneeding his hand into the other, and they stayed like that for hours until Mimi and Chi finally woke up at which point in time they left via one of Mimi's instant portals.

* * *

"And that, ladies and Gentlemen of the Blood Council, is the conclusion to the events." Jeff stated, bowing before the Blood Council before he scurried off to the side.

Him should be given credit for telling a version of the truth that was relatively close to the truth, but his version was significantly more heroic than the truth, stepping in to stop a crisis rather than seeing a opportunity and trying to take it, though he argued that is what he would accomplish in the first place.

"Stepping in to stop my son from ending all life is one thing, but sending your hell spawn into my domain is another." Mandy stated glaring at Him angrily.

"One of your undead abominations? Killed and reanimated by your husband?" Him stated, starting to sound a bit impatient.

"Did you think that this was my only proof? As a start, I have proof that your daughter broke into my castle." Suddenly video footage played played of Mimi, climbing the rocks that lead up to the Castle Grimskull.

"Well it's hard to imagine you not being able to secure my daughter's loyalty after all. We both know the horrendous things that I've done to her. But she is still my property, and I want her back!" Him snapped, standing up and slamming his limbs down on the table.

"Oh But I am not innocent in these affairs either. So just to even the playing field I thought I would send my son to break into your domain and get something from you!" The next clip that played showed Him's office, with the soul of Jeff the Spider floating in a cage. In walked Junior as a demonically possessed skeleton, who went over and picked up the cage, before he spotted the camera walked over and ripped it out of the wall cutting the footage. "Isn't that the soul you said that my family reaped? I wonder how it got to be in your office then? Could it be that you killed him yourself as part of some blackmail scheme to get Mimi to steal from me!? And in the process, you sent your little walking zoner and Primordial Evil warhead into the middle of my home!" Mandy snapped angrily before she smirked knowingly. "But now things are different, wrath is a sin Him, and you have filled your daughter with so much of it that she now knows nothing else. And all of it has been aimed at you! Did you really think that you could keep her down forever? You bred a monster that's stronger than you, all five of us have, and now one by one they're gonna team up to kill us all."

"What are you babbling about you mad woman!?" Him snapped, fearful of the smile on Mandy's face. "A word of advice to anyone who wants to kill my son. Hurry up and do it, because by the time I'm through with him, you won't have the chance to do so!" Mandy stated in a threatening tone of voice.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: At the end of the day, Aku is a being who feeds off of things we associate with evil, Death, Sin and Aku City is full of it and the world was full of it when Aku ruled, I don't think that's a coincidence do you?

Nightmaster000: Does this count?


	15. The Great Martyr

**Author's Note** : Merry Christmas to All, and to All a good night! Read, Review, Favorite and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Great Martyr

Junior was sitting on Chi's balcony eating a burger, the sound of three girls making out in the room behind him was filling his ears with all sorts of lewd sounds. Junior had opted not to join in, after that afternoon he had his fill of sex.

"You're not gonna join in?" Junior was admittedly a bit surprised when he saw Mandy standing next to him.

This wasn't her physical form, but a astral projection, sent at him all the way from Hey'Lr by his mother.

"Did you come here all the way from Hey'Lr just to grill me about my sex life?" Junior stated as he popped the lid on a Aku-Cola Cherry and downed a portion of it's contents.

"Actually I came to warn you that the Holy Hell of the underworld is coming to kill the four of you." Only for Junior to promptly spit out the contents of his mouth all over the street below.

"What the hell did you tell them!?" Junior snapped glaring angrily at his mother.

"I told them the truth, they have a very slim chance to kill death, and if they don't take the opportunity soon then they are never going to get the chance." Mandy looked off into the distance, seeing a large number portals opening, and there were already fires in the street. "Sounds like they're already getting started." Mandy stated before her projection disappeared.

"Oh shit!" Suddenly Junior rushed back into the room and leaped over the trio of girls who were making out on the bed and went straight for Chi's computer.

"Brother is there something wrong?" Minnie asked, bits of Chi's dark essence dripping down from her mouth.

"See all the heck going on outside?" Junior asked thumbing the city landscape. "That's the entire underworld come to kill us!"

Surprised, Minnie rushed over to the balcony and looked down over the horizon at a city that was full of riot.

"Tis like elementary school all over again." Minnie stated looking down at the carnage in the streets as a wide variety of were-beasts, weapon wielding soldiers and mages marched through the streets towards the citadel. Chi and Mimi both joined Minnie on the balcony and looked down at the rioting streets.

"You and I remember Elementary school very differently." Chi stated, prompting Mimi to nod her head.

"Get dressed." Junior tossed the girls clothes at them, drawing attention to the fact that they were standing on top of a building over three hundred feet in the air butt naked. "We got work to do."

While the three girls threw their clothes on Junior was working on his own little side project, he had fabricated from Nergal Flesh what could best be summarized as demonic looking keyboard, monocle, walkman and gauntlet combination all out of Nergaling flesh, as a final touch he took a disk out of Chi's computer and inserted it into the walkman.

"What are you doing with my training disk?" Chi asked looking at Junior suspiciously.

In preparation for her extended time away from home, Aku made arrangements to have his entire library of dark magic burned onto a disk for Chi to study.

"I'm making a rig that will allow anyone who wears it to tap into all the magical spells on this disk. Copy, paste, kill." Junior stated as he finished work on his rig.

"But you can't cast magical spells Junior!" Chi snapped as she got her kimono ready.

"Yes but you can!" Junior stated as he forcibly put the gauntlet onto the stunned Chi and the monocle over her eye. "After Mimi stops them in there tracks you rain the seven signs of the apocalypse down on their heads."

"What!?" Chi asked dumb founded at what Junior just said.

"Mimi, how much sin do you need to sloth all of those guys down there?" Mimi looked down over the balcony and back at Junior, before stretching her arms out as far as they'll go. "Right. DEMONGO!" On cue the small floating blue orb in question floated into the room.

"I assume that you're'll..." Contrary to Demongo's expectations he was greeted by a room of half naked women.

"I'll come back late..." Suddenly Junior grabbed hold of Demongo and brought him over to the balcony. "See that down there?" Junior asked pointing to the various army of soldiers that were marching through the streets. "They'll here to kill your ward. And me too. Well Mostly me but her too! So then, this citadel is designed to soak up all the evils and sins that this city was designed to mass produced and feed them to Aku and power him up!"

"Wha how did you...?" Demongo asked stunned at this string of information that he already knew.

"Oh come on! Chi's a darkness elemental just like Aku! Heck she was probably cut from his clothe for pity's sake! So if Chi can do it so can Aku, the proof? He built a city over flowing with it! But he'd want a way to centralize that power around himself, so I'll ask again, where and how?"

After they had gotten dressed, Demongo led the group down to Aku's office, where a large magic circle was waiting for them. While Demongo explained how to forge new connections with the centralized power source, Minnie was concerned with the unfamiliar way that her brother was acting.

"Brother, how did thou figure that out?" Minnie asked suspicion on her face as plain as day.

"Uh well I kind of explained it earlier, Chi can get..."

"Not that brother, thou art... smarter now. A lot smarter actually." Minnie stated scratching the side of her face.

"Well you're only like, ten month's younger than me, so you pretty much doubled my mental age when you gave me your Nergaling, plus whatever you inherited from your father and grandfather." Junior stated shrugging his shoulders. "Basically, it gave me a big huge IQ boost. I think."

"If you two are done." Junior looked over to Demongo, Chi and Mimi who were standing over the magic circle they came there for. "Normally, your father would be able to convert the incoming Sin into power for himself, but we need to divide that between the three of you. Fortunately, that won't be much of a problem, Aku created multiple sub receivers that would allow him to feed you a portion of the power he receives from the city. But given the circumstances I can understand him making a exception. You Milady Chi, stand over there." Demongo stated pointing to the large magical receiver in the center of the room. "And the rest of you stand on the smaller ones." Demongo stated before he noticed one absence. "Hey wait, where did Junior go?"

Junior was flying low through the streets, using his scythe to literally cut a line through the enemy hordes. At this time of night the least populated area should probably be the park, and by now the city guard should already be evacuating the civilian population to the emergency shelters. So all that was left to do was to eliminate as much of the army as he could.

" _Brother! What art thou doing!?_ " And Cue Minnie's scream in his ear, thank you communication type magic circles.

"I'm drawing their attention away from the populated districts of the city! If you wanna help, then top off your tank and come and help me!" Junior snapped as he dodged arrows coming from the soldiers below, now that they understood what was going on they were taking advantage.

" _But they art all after thou brother!_ " Minnie snapped again, the concern in her voice as plain as day.

"That's the idea!" As Junior said that a spear went through his leg and caused him to take a nose dive and hit the ground with his shoulder and rolled for a bit breaking the spear that was in his leg into pieces. "Well that could have went better." Junior stated as he pulled what was left of the broken spear out of his leg and used his nergal flesh to patch it up. Junior looked at his surroundings, he was in the park just where he was going for, except now he was surrounded on all sides by enemy forces who were all pointing their weapons at him. "Yah. Way better."

* * *

Back in the citadel Chi, Mimi and Minnie were finishing their preparations for the upcoming fight. The massive influx of power they were absorbing caused them to revert to the more powerful demon forms they had the other night, but with a few differences. As a start Chi's body was wrapped in a pitch black kimono, with dark crimson flames at both the hem of the sleeves and the dress, a dark red dragon snaked up her body that was of a mature demon woman and wrapped around her kimono giving it a dragon print. Mimi on the other hand, her body was overflowing with the power of sin itself. White Fire that was almost like white fur wrapped itself around both her thighs and her shoulders as the black parts of her costume hardened and cracked producing a red light that was like molten lava. Minnie's transformation was the least dramatic of all, her skin tone rapidly becoming healthier like she was reinvigorated and full of life, to the point that she even more resembled a certain someone who was a massive source of trouble tonight.

"Is... Is this it?" Minnie was in shock to say the least, taking a look at the girls in front of her who had become the stuff of nightmares and legends, she was... underwhelming.

"Looks like someone got the short end of the stick. No matter, the two of us have got a job to do."

Mimi nodded in agreement to Chi's assessment, as a start she released the sin of sloth throughout the entire city, suddenly the soldiers that were ready to tear Junior apart a moment ago were hit with a profound sense of a fatigue, like they were all hit with a super tranquilizer all at once and in spite of their best efforts they were still going to their knees.

"Alright now, my turn!" Chi perused through her eye piece and found a exceptionally nasty curse. "This one looks like it'll work!"

* * *

Suddenly throughout Aku City, water dispensers be they water fountains, toilets, sinks, garden hoses, fire hydrants, sprinklers or sewer covers all exploded liquid, but it was not water that they were spewing out, it was blood, and not just any blood either, but anyone who came into contact with it died horribly like they were being eaten by acid.

"Ugh. I want no part of that!" Junior's wings sprung out from his back and he flew up into the air, watching as the invaders of Aku City were being eaten alive. Minnie had already left the citadel, she found what looked like a armored limousine that was outside of the building and quickly climbed in. Finding the ignition she throttled it, speeding through the city streets it was her second fortune that Chi's blood plague wasn't affecting her. She came to the park where Junior said he was going and looked for a spot that wasn't covered in blood, which she soon realized didn't exist. Suddenly a scythe blade pierced the roof of the vehicle and tore it open like some manner of can opener, revealing Junior as the culprit.

"Wow, Chi really went all out for this didn't she?" Junior asked pulling Minnie out of the car.

"Indeed." Minnie replied as she assessed the surroundings.

Anything caught out in that was dead now, or so they thought. Suddenly something started to pull on the blood, making it move in a unnatural direction, pulling it across the park and accumulate a few feet into the air. And standing next to that ball of blood, was a young looking woman with black hair, pale skin, and a set of chompers that would put the shark from jaws to shame.

"Did you honestly think that you could kill a vampire with mere blood?" She said as she licked the accumulation of a great deal of power with her tongue. "Now? Where were we?"

Suddenly the huge ball of blood burst and scattered, entering the bodies of those that it had earlier killed and began to heal their wounds, made them reanimate and rise to their feet, but changed. These were now no longer mere soldiers, albeit ones from the stuff of nightmares and legends, these were vampires, low tier vampires yes, but ones that were literally overflowing with their life blood, namely blood.

"Oh crud!"

In response to Junior's declaration Minnie stomped down hard on the part of the car that was behind him flipping it over, scooping both her and Junior into it, and giving them a little bit of breathing room as a hundred spears, arrows and even occasionally guns pelted and pierced the vehicle they were hiding inside of like a turtle hiding in it's shell. Inside of the vehicle was no sanctuary either, as the blood began making it's way inside the vehicle to attack the two siblings.

"Chi! Cut out the blood water! We've got a shit ton of vampires out here!" Junior yelled into the magic circle in his ear. " _Understood then next is... ah here we go._ "

Suddenly, emerging from the blood water, were frogs. Demonic Frogs were emerging from the blood water all over the city, from within the bodies of the soldiers who were being supported by the blood, even the big ball of blood that vampire had made now had frogs coming out of it.

"Frogs? Chi it's not that I'm doubting you or anything but..." Then the frogs started to croak, but these were not mere mortal croaks, these were croaks that let out a ultra high pitch sound waves which shattered glass and made the ears bleed. "Oh yah because this is much better!" Minnie kicked the car back onto it's wheels and both she and Junior jumped inside, Junior stuffed Nergal material into Minnie's and his ears which manage to block out the noise from outside.

"Thank thee, brother." Minnie stated, still woosey from the frogs attack. "But what shall we do about the situation we're in?"

"I have no idea." It was only now that Junior notice Minnie's current condition. "You're looking good sis. Soaking up all that power really did you justice."

"Th-that's..." Minnie blushed deeply before she quickly turned the car that they both thoroughly abused on again. "There's no time for any of that now!" But Junior was right, now that she's soaked up all of that power she was close to a existence like her mother, if it was her now, then she knew that she would never be a burden to her brother again.

"You drive! I'll deal with them!"

At once Junior emerged out of the make shift sun roof with scythes in both of his hands and began cleaving away at those that Minnie didn't plow over with the vehicle. Even in spite of their best efforts, they weren't able to do much right now except for just spit ball at the tide of enemy forces.

" _Thank you mother, I have no idea what I would do with all of that ridiculous world ending amount of power I had before right now!_ "

While Junior mentally cursed someone threw out a length of spiked chain in front of the car, popping it's tires and sending it careening out of control and crashed directly into a building. Minnie kicked the door off of it's hinges and pulled Junior who took a hit from the crash and was now barely able to move out of the vehicle.

"Now, now little girl." Approaching Minnie from behind, was the vampire they met earlier, who was surrounded by her army of minions. "We are not interested in you, but him on the other hand? He we are _very_ interested in! So why don't you do yourself a favor and hand him over for us hmm?" With tears and anger in her eyes, Minnie ripped the bumper off of the car and slammed it down on top of the Vampire woman, whom just as easily as Minnie ripped it off blocked it with one arm. It was a battle of pure brute force and they were evenly matched. "Impressive, if someone else other than that idiot brother of yours got to you then you might even be someone other than a half ass stitched together corpse!" The Vampire woman snapped her free hand and at once Minnie's arm that was supporting the bumper was ripped off, a sight that was witnessed by Junior. "Well that was fun. Take aim everyone!" At the vampire's command everyone aimed their weapons at the pair. "Let's get this over with. FIRE!"

As the projectiles were sailing through the air Junior yanked Minnie back into the car and immediately stood up to block her. Minnie could only just watch in horror as dozens of spears, arrows, bullets and more than a few knives and pierced his body all the way through.

"BROTHER!" Minnie screamed but she couldn't hear herself, she grabbed Junior's body as it fell over and realized to true horror that he was in a unrecognizable state that could only be summarized as a pin cushion. Minnie buried herself into Junior's bloodied body and began crying into it.

"Alright then, let's get out of here, our job is done."

Minnie who was cradling Junior's body slowly rose to her feet, coughing her tears. At least, that's what it looked like at first. Then a change in their position came about, the weight shifted from Minnie onto Junior. Finally the strength left Minnie's remaining arm and her body went limp, yet she was still being held in the air, Junior on the other hand, in spite of being filled with more holes than a block of swiss cheese was still standing. Finally he release his jaws and dropped Minnie's limp body to the ground, licking her blood off of his lips.

" **Did you really think that you could keep me down forever?** " The weapons lodged inside of Junior's body were pushed out, and from his body waterfalls of his green blood started to pore out. " **That my rage would be abated forever?** " Junior examined his face, tracing a large slash that went from the top of his right eye to the bottom left of his mouth. " **That my hatred and pain could be buried by your misery and self pity?** "

"Who...? Are you?" The Vampire woman slowly backed away, as shark like teeth grew out from Junior's mouth and his skin started to peel away revealing flesh that was dyed green below.

" **Good Question. I suppose I can't call myself the Demon Reaper anymore now Can I? Hmm. I guess I'll figure it out later.** " Junior stated smiling, his formerly grey and blue eyes turning green and red. " **For now, there's so much fun to be had, and there's so little time to have it!** "

* * *

Inside of the blood council meeting place, everyone was staring in shock at the video of Junior who was undergoing a hellish transformation. Mandy checked her personal calendar and smirked that it was indeed the day that she had marked down on the calendar.

"November Twenty Second, it looks like I won the bet about when my son realizes his true potential."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: The various rulers each tailor their realms to suit their needs or preferences. In this case what Aku wants and needs is a place of depravity to generate as much power as he can, and that can be seen here.

Nightmaster000: Patience.


	16. The Demon Death

**Author's Note** : Happy new years everyone! And enjoy my first post of the new years! Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Demon of Death

Minnie did not understand what was going on here. Her brother should be dead. At the very least he shouldn't be standing with the amount of injuries that he had sustained. And yet not only was he not dead, but he was standing up straight even in spite of the massive number of injuries that he had sustained.

"What-What are you?" The Vampire woman who was leading the assault looked equally as confused as Minnie.

" **I haven't decided yet. The ones from before were calling me the Demon Reaper, but that isn't very appropriate anymore when you consider the fact that I'm not a reaper anymore. I suppose you could call me 'the Demon' but that's like calling the guy from 'Alien' 'The Alien.' Appropriate, but unimaginative. The other ones living in this body are called 'Junior' and 'Azrael' but neither of those seem quite like me.** " The being that was possessing Junior's body looked down at the pooling blood beneath his feet before he smirked knowingly. " **Thanatos, the Demon of Death. Oh I like that!** " The creature calling himself Thanatos looked up at the assembled army and smiled. " **Welp! I guess the only thing left to do now, is let the massacre begin!** "

Suddenly, something emerged from the blood that had pooled around Thanatos's feet, it was a hand, and a hand on fire no less. Like something rising from below the surface, something emerged from beneath the blood. Suddenly a huge blade at least three stories in height popped out of the ground in front of them. A huge hand rose up from behind that blade and grabbed a hold of the hand before pulling it out of the ground. What greeted the vampire's eyes behind that sight, was a gigantic cat like humanoid creature carrying the blade, and Thanatos surrounded by a army of flaming Tikiblans.

" **Winner. Chooses. Dinner!** "

That statement from the mouth of Thanatos rallied the monsters that he had assembled into action. They immediately attacked the enemy forces, the Beast of destruction behind them slammed down the blade on the enemy forces dividing them in two, the Tikiblans took advantage of that chaos to pounce on the enemy forces and began ripping them apart and devouring them. Thanatos climbed onto the lowered arm of the beast of destruction carrying Minnie before the monster raised his arm again and rested the blade onto his shoulder.

" **Take a look at your children 'master!'** " Holding Minnie by the hair on her head Thanatos made her look as the two armies collided. " **They're the bastard offspring of you and your bastardized brother! Aren't they beautiful!** " The enemy army who started this mess were quickly finished off, however far from retreating now that their work was done, the army was actually starting to progress towards Aku's Citadel.

"Ah Milady Chi. You might want to take a look at this." Demongo was staring out of a window at that sight with both Mimi and Chi following behind him and looking down at the carnage below.

"Haven't I seen that ugly fur ball somewhere before?" Chi suddenly went to a computer terminal and searched for Video's of the Halloween Town incident once more, and found a video of one of the earliest and most notable casualties of the monster's rampage, a two hundred foot tall sword wielding fur ball called the Beast of Destruction that Mandy summoned to fight the pumpkin robot, and for it's troubles was devoured in one gulp without even doing anything.

"And those look like Tikiblans, like the ones that were devoured during the mess at Halloween town." Demongo concluded looking down on the situation grimly.

"So basically, he's eaten his enemies, and then he summoned their souls and put them into those bodies over there?" Chi asked as she scratched her chin. "My my, it seems that Junior developed a rather annoying ability didn't he?" Speaking of whom, the beast of destruction extended his blade and stabbed the tip into the citadel, directly where Demongo was floating. "It would seem that we've been sent a invitation." Both Chi and Mimi walked out onto the blade and Thanatos who was still dragging Minnie by her hair joined them on it. "So I know you're not Junior." Chi noted as she saw the brutal manner in which Minnie was being treated. "So what shall I call you?"

" **We're going with Thanatos right now. If the other one is the Angel on his shoulder, then I'm the demon!** " Thanatos explained patting his left and right shoulders respectively.

"Hmm." Chi took a minuet to process the new information while she scratched her chin. "Yes that is a easy way to think of it." At which point in time what looked like a meteor rained down from the sky and slammed into Thanatos knocking him off of the blade.

"So then..." Thanatos looked back up to the air at the figures still on the sword. "Mimi I'll look after her!" Chi stated leaning over Minnie's body and slinging her over her shoulder. "You deal with him!"

Nodding her head, Mimi jumped down off of the blade and landed where Thanatos was. Chi in the mean time ran back into the citadel, and seeing as how no one was using his blade anymore the Beast tore it out.

" **Wow.** " Thanatos pulled himself out of the crater and looked at Mimi while he smiled Sadistically. " **Look at all the power you're holding! I guess it really pays to be raised by a scientist Eh? All of that sin inside of you and you're still able to hold onto your rational thought!** " Mimi kept her even glare as she looked at Junior as her eyes flashed. " **You're trying the seven sins again? Weren't you using those to try and drag me out earlier? Fine, I'll play along with your game.** " Smiling, the first of the seven sins entered Thanatos's body. " **Lust? Really? After the week we've been having do you think that we have a single drop of lust left in our body?** " Not deterred yet as second flash went through Mimi's eyes. " **Gluttony? All you're doing is making me hungrier!** " Getting frustrated Mimi flashed her eyes a third time. " **Wrath? Are you trying to make me angry?** " Letting out a audible growl Mimi attempted the sin a fourth time. " **Greed? I only desire all the power in the world even more!** " Her face visibly cringing now Mimi tried a fifth time. " **Envy? What do I have to be envious about?** " Now sticking out her arm as she glared at the monster in front of her hatefully, Mimi tried a sixth time. " **Sloth? GUUAAAN! I am getting a little tired of this game, so how about I finish you off!** " Holding out one arm, Junior created a gun that was charging with bright red demonic power and aimed it at Mimi, whom desperately tried the last sin. " **OUCH!** " And suddenly Thanatos shot himself in the head, it was only a graze yes but he still did it. Pride. There is no way that a prideful person would be able to stand having an abominable thing like this do as it pleases with their body. " **What the heck-GUH!?** " With a 'pew-pew-pew' sound Thanatos shot himself three times in the leg. " **What the heck is...?** " Suddenly, Thanatos's out of control arm bent backwards and aimed the gun at his head, getting into a wrestling match with himself as he use the other arm to subdue the out of control gun totting arm. " **You idiot! You're gonna kill yourself too!** "

At once Mimi kicked the arm with the gun and it was shoved into Thanatos's mouth. Not a second later the gun went off and the contents of Thanatos's skull went out the back of his head. Then Junior's body collapsed dead. Oh this wasn't good. Mimi dragged Junior's body back into the citadel and brought him before Chi and Minnie. Minnie's severed arm was already being reattached by a doctor after it was collected by the palace guards.

"Ah Mimi, what happened. Because the guy we kind of gave our heart and soul to, isn't looking too hot." Chi asked pointing at what she could only summarize as a corpse.

Minnie rushed over to his side and began feeling up his body looking for any sign of life. Looking at Mimi who dragged him in here like this for an explanation, Mimi made a gun with her finger, stuck it in her mouth, and then knocked her head back like she had been shot.

"He shot himself in the head?" Mimi held out two fingers to add to her earlier explanation. "Twice? What is that idiot thinking?" Chi stated as she looked down on the brainless corpse with a look on her face that was both sad and angry.

"I doth nay know." Suddenly Minnie ripped out the very same eye that she had given to her brother just weeks earlier. "But I intend to find out!" And shortly there after stuck it inside of her own empty socket.

* * *

Suddenly Minnie was pulled into a world that was familiar to her, and yet one that she thought she would not see again. She was greeted by the sight of a large red swivel chair, surround which was a large number of Flat TV Screens. On the ground not too far away from her, was Junior with... Junior?

"Broth.."

"Nah uh uh uh!" Suddenly Minnie's attempts to contact her brother who was in a bit of a bind was interrupted by the figure in the chair. "They have some things they need to sort out for a bit, let's talk over here for a while." A being that Minnie knew as Azrael stated gesturing towards her.

"What tis going on? I doth nay understand." Minnie stated as she looked around the area confused.

"Allow me to simplify for you. That..." Azrael stated pointing to the Junior who was currently straddling the other while he punched him in the face. "Is your brother. And that..." Azrael stated pointing to the one on the bottom of the pair. "Is Thanatos. Junior is attempting to beat him into submission. Shooting himself was a necessary step in that process, albeit one that he may have taken too far. So now we're in this compromised position. Basically, I know everything we need to know to put Junior's head back into order, but we have to move quickly. Chi supplies the power, and I'll supply the necromantic knowledge, so all you have to do is do it." Azrael stated, before leaning back into the chair as if she was waiting for something. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear earlier." Azrael stated, before she punched Minnie in her face hard enough to knock her out.

* * *

"We need to hurry!" Suddenly, not by her own will power either, a large scythe emerged from Minnie's arm that was now hovering over Junior's body. "Chi I need to borrow your power!"

Not understanding what was going on, Chi held out her hand for Minnie none the less whom immediately took her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them. Transferring the power of death into the scythe Minnie was now using that power to reassemble Junior's skull that Mimi had brought with them and filled in with brain matter. Although Junior's head had been reassembled he was not awakened yet.

" _The final step, is to reinsert the eye. But first, don't you think that there's a little something missing, for taking on all those rebellious souls outside?_ "

Minnie looked down at the scythe blade and realized that there was indeed something missing. At once Minnie grabbed Chi's arm and began sucking on it again.

"Minnie! What are you...!" Mimi had also caught onto Minnie's plot and thus came over to Chi, already stripped down and her Primordial Evil strap on strapped on.

At once both Mimi and Minnie worked together to strip down Chi of her black dragon kimono leaving her naked. Mimi grabbed Chi by her head and shoved her surrogate cock deep down inside of her throat, liquefying the whole thing and shooting it into her before she grew another one, and another one, and another one after that. Minnie on the other hand attacked her lower region plunging her face into the crotch that had it's pubic hair on fire and stirring up Chi's insides with her tongue.

"Wha, What are you two-AHH!?"

Mimi had already released the barrier that limited the amount of sin she could absorb, and all of that sin she had absorbed was being concentrated into her neither regions and injected into Chi. Likewise Mimi has also removed the limit placed on how much Chi could absorb, so now she was getting a insane amount of it whether she liked it or not. But Minnie was sucking out all of her honey, and all of the power Chi was absorbing with it, and now it was all being concentrated into the right eye. Eventually They ran out of what the city could offer them. Mimi stopped before she reverted to human form. Likewise Minnie stopped while Chi had some power left to her, although she quickly noted that she may have taken a little too much. This was on account of the fact that what was standing before Minnie was a eleven year old shadowling who was heavily panting like she had just been sexually assaulted.

"Mayhaps we went too far. No matter." Minnie once more ripped out the eye of the Nergaling and pulled Junior's body over to her in a lap pillow. "This tis all for the sake of our master! The Demon Reaper, who hath been asleep for far too long this day! Now Awaken!"

Minnie slammed down the eye of the Nergaling into Junior's empty eye socket. At once an insane amount of necromantic power surged and rampaged about the room, carving a path of destruction as it went. With his mind fully restore Junior awoke with grey and blue eyes.

"Ugh. What the hell did I smoke!?" Junior asked barely able to recall what he was doing just now. Letting out a squeal of joy Minnie bent over and hugged Junior to herself. "Brother. I know thou art confused, but we need thine help. This city is under siege and tis mostly thine fault, so we hath to move fast to repair the damage."

"Alright." Junior jumped up to his feet and gave his back a stretch with a audible crack. "Alright. I'm on it."

At once Mimi passed Junior the digital spell casting rig he had created for Chi. Getting the gist of the message Junior reabsorbed the item in question. Instantly the contraption that had absorbed the entirety of Aku's library of dark magic was absorbed into his head, true most of them would take a little bit of practice to get a handle on, but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks Mimi. Well, time to go raise some hell I suppose."

* * *

The army of Nergalized monsters were making an aggressive push towards the bunkers that were holding the civilian populace of the city, and standing in their way was none other than the loyal samurai guards of Aku City who were countering the best they could via both blade and gun, but they were losing, badly. Suddenly a reaper portal opened up separating them, and from that emerged the familiar form of someone they all recognized.

"Now tell me, are you rebellious souls walking around in my flesh going to calm down nicely, or am I going to have to be strict with you?" Suddenly, the Beast of Destruction roared and raised his blade into the air to strike Junior down. "Strict it is."

Suddenly Junior produced what looked like a giant harpoon gun and fired it at the Beast of Destruction. The weapon closed the distance in a instant largely thanks to it's use of a reaper portal and lodged itself in the beasts forehead. Junior then grappled himself through the portal and had the weapon change it's form into a oversize scythe with the mouth of a hairless wolf. The scythe let out a ghostly wail that shot Junior downwards in a straight line, carving a huge path through the body of the beast, until he slammed down and hit the ground. The two halves of the beast melted down and were reabsorbed into Junior's body.

"Well. There's the lion's share." Junior took a lot at the other rampaging Nergal beasts who were just staring at him in shock. "So. Do any of you want to come quietly or am I to use a bit of force?" Suddenly they all aimed their weapons at Junior. "Force it is."

Suddenly the blade that was being used by the beast of Destruction slammed down separating Junior from the rogue Nergal beasts. Before they could react, several reaper portals opened to the left and right that released a hail of bullets. Ripping and tearing at the flesh of the Nergal Beasts, only for them and the bullets to be sucked inside of the opposing portals, the cross fire ruthlessly eliminated the warring creatures leaving not even a trace behind. Finally the giant blade that was also composed of Nergal flesh was reabsorbed by the young Demon Reaper that was calmly standing behind it.

"Well that was easy. Having overwhelming power is pretty handy I guess." Suddenly a mass of red energy appeared a little ways away from them, from which emerged Mimi, Minnie and the child like Chi who was peacefully sleeping in Mimi's arms. "Well that would be my ride. See yah's!" Junior quickly ran over to the group and at once they disappeared in a huge flash of red light.

* * *

A loud slam echoed through the meeting space of the Blood Council. This was understandable, considering that the one who did that was none other than the one who had just watch ruination brought down on his city.

"My city is in ruins, My daughter is less than half the woman she use to be, all of the power I worked so hard to generate has been stolen. AND IT'S ALL YOU TWO'S FAULT!" Aku snapped, brimming with anger at both Mandy and Him.

"Well if you intend to seek retribution on my son then by all means, his army is always looking for new recruits. You might have better luck carving what you perceive that I owe you out of my hide. Except that, my son might be a bit angered over the lost of these two." Mandy stated rubbing her hand against her womb. "Of course he'd have no reason for you not to torture this gentleman here for all eternity." Aku turned his fire brimming glare at Him. "Except that, my son is technically your son in law, so asking him a for a favor wouldn't really be all that bad would it?" Aku stormed off in a fury.

"So let's review shall we? Any attempt to kill my son, his family, or his lovers is only going to result in massive loss of life that is then going to make him stronger. Of course if you don't manage to kill him before my upgrades to him is complete, then he really will become un-kill-able. It's quite a nasty bind I've manage to put you all in isn't it? So now let's ask the question you've all been wondering: Who the hell did I fuck to make him!?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: I'm not sure what line you're referring to exactly but I'll have to remember to include more of them. And I do pride myself on making coordinated well executed battle sequences, though you might not be able to tell from the Chi vs Junior fight.

Nightmaster000: Happy new Years to you too.


	17. The Peerless Warrior

**Author's Note** : Hello My people, nothing of interest to say this week. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Peerless Warrior

After using his Vast Nergal abilities to help repair the extensive damages done to Aku City, Junior took his sister and two wives back home to Castle Grimskull, and were now preparing for their next job together. Minnie was sitting out on her balcony, joined by the astral projection of her mother.

"Thou hath some explanations for me, I became the host of a in ordain amount of power and I felt no change what so ever!" Minnie stated with barely contained fury.

"First you need to calm down!" Minnie breathed in and out a few times calming herself down a bit.

"Sorry, mother but I feel frustrated. There twas once a time that I could be counted among the most powerful family of demons in the underworld, but..." Minnie trailed off vaguely, her hand going over the eye patch that took the place of something important.

"You do understand that simply acquiring a large amount of power is not the only requirement for having a great awakening. It requires a great change." Mandy stated as she scratched her chin with her hand. "As a start, there is the left overs of the Nergaling in your system."

"'The Left overs?'" Minnie stated looking at her mother confusedly. "When you pass your hand through a basin of water it comes out wet. I sincerely doubt that something like the Nergaling could permeate every cell of your body and not leave behind a single trace." Mandy stated over looking the horizon.

"So, there's a chance that I could awaken this, left over portion of the Nergaling?" Minnie asked as she started to pace back and forth.

"I'm afraid that we don't know how to do that. Although there is research being conducted into that sort of thing right now." Mandy stated as she scratched her chin.

"What doth thou mean?" Minnie asked confusedly.

"Encroaching Doom Syndrome. It possesses great potential as a enhancer given it's ability to turn the dead into the living. But if it can bridge the gap between the living and the dead, then it can combine the powers of the two." Mandy stated, her hand tracing her womb.

"Tis that possible?" Minnie asked a look of wonder on her face.

"When I was a child, one of my neighbors who had a crush on me turned out to have a mummy for a mother and a Dhampire as a father, and more recently we had a visitor in this very castle who could switch between the living and the dead as easily as changing a pair of socks." Mandy stated as she turned around to face Minnie.

"Vampire and Mummy? Why doth that...?" Minnie stated as she vaguely trailed off.

"But there might also be another unexpected benefit to come about from the existence of the Nergal matter in your body." Mandy stated as she seriously looked at Minnie.

"You possess something extremely rare in the underworld, an pure angelic soul of such degree that even Heavens top enforcer came all the way down here just to get you. Although it's not a commonly known fact, Demons and Angels are actually quite closely related. So as long as you have demonic flesh, then you might have unexpected high compatibility."

"So how doth I acquire this, holy power?" Minnie asked as she scratched her head.

"Basically, you're doing it wrong. Demonic power comes from Sin, Holy power comes from the virtues. Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness and Humility." Mandy explained while she took a drink of something on her side of the transmission.

"Sin and Virtues? Which one should I use?" Minnie asked confused.

"Why not have both? Choosing to use only one or the other is foolish, and only living up to half of your potential. If you really want to become as strong as you can, then you need to use every resource available to you, and in this case that means balance in your life style." The image of Mandy began to become fuzzy and distorted. "It would seem that Hey'Lr is moving out of alignment again, we can talk about this again later." That was the last thing Mandy stated before she disappeared.

"Balance in mine lifestyle?" The more Minnie thought about her situation, the more confusing it became.

* * *

Junior was out in the desert testing out his new abilities, as a start he was practicing his newly acquired curses, making fire fall from the sky seemed like a good start.

"Oi Junior, you ready for the job yet?" Chi asked as she walked in on Junior.

She had regained her teenage form after drinking some of Junior's power, which was fair since he got most of it from her anyway.

"I'm practicing the curses I picked up from the library." As Junior said that a red large scale magic circle appeared in the sky and started to rain down balls of fire onto the desert. "What does your dad or mom whatever it is want us to do anyway?"

"Bounty hunting, there's some lunatic running around that's been giving him trouble for years now." Chi stated as she passed Junior a folder. "Some idiot calling himself 'The Scotsman.'"

"Alright lets go." Cracking his neck as he got up, Junior left with Chi.

* * *

After a brief recess to allow the various rulers the chance to manage their various kingdoms, the meeting of the blood council was called in the stadium once again.

"Let's see here." Alexander adjusted a pair of reading glasses over his 'face' as he began to examine the contents of the briefing in front of him. "Whom is the father of Grim Junior? Let's just get this out of the way: Who thought it was the demon lord 'Him'?" At this, the appendage of everyone in the stadium went into the air, including Him the accused and Grim Sr the boy's father, everyone that is, excluding Mandy.

"What haven't any of you heard of safe sex before?" Mandy asked as she looked around the arena.

"I might have given the red skinned bastard pity sex, but I knew, and he knew, from the beginning that boy was not his. If he did, then he wouldn't have need for another." Mandy crossed her legs as she pondered what she would say next. "I have no need for a loser who can't even fight with his own power."

"Ouch!" Him stated with a smirk over his face while he made the gesture of being shot in the heart.

"So that once again raises the question." Now everyone's attention was on Walker, who was quietly sitting down across from Mandy. "Who is the boy's father?"

At once Mandy raised a knowing smile at the crowd that was watching her with bated anticipation.

"Irwin." At once the entire crowd's faces hit the ground, realizing just how stupid this situation was.

"And you called me a weak loser?" Him asked looking at Mandy with a look of suspicion on his face as he recalled how easily he killed the hybrid.

"Even you admitted that Irwin had potential before you killed him." Mandy leaned in, a knowing smirk on her features. "Tell me something, Kare, if I planned on making Junior a reaper from the beginning, then wouldn't it make sense to conceive him with someone who possessed high quality undead genes?"

"High quality? He was a mutt!" Him snapped, insulted that _Irwin_ , the incompetent that he executed without sinking even the tiniest bit of effort into the act, was suppose to be stronger than him. "He was a incompetent, idiotic mutt that did not live up to one Iota of the power given to him!"

"I suppose you expect me to tell you that my son somehow managed to inherit all the powers of both a Mummy and a Vampire from Irwin? I'm sorry to tell you that not even I am that delusional. My son who is one eight Vampire inherited the ability to retain the souls of those that he kills, and from his one quarter mummy gene, he inherited the ability to manipulate the balance of the world." No matter where you looked, there was a balance between two things, good and evil, dead and living, hot and cold. The lower one became, the higher the other one rose. That was the power of a Mummy, to change the scales, to lower and raise. "And finally, from he who is one half wight, he gained the power to rule the Dead." That was his power, take from the living, and add to the dead that were his subjects. "That is who you pissed off Kare!" Suddenly the entire crowd was thrown into a riot at Mandy's bold declaration, but a huge booming noise echoed throughout the room, Alexander slamming his fist that was made out of tentacles onto the table.

"That's Enough! This meeting is adjourned until the lot of you can cool your heads!" With that the various members of the Big Five left the room, but Walker was quick to catch up to Mandy.

"Is what you said about that boy empowering the dead true?" Walker asked curiosity on his bony face evident. "He can't go too far with that power, otherwise the balance of the living and the dead would be put at risk. It's one thing to take from one and add to another, but if you take all of one away then you leave nothing left for it to grow back from." Mandy explained, gesturing with her two hands as if they were scales.

"So as long as your boy is still around the dead are going to be stronger than the living?" Walked smirked knowingly at that. "I can live with that."

"You would, aside from me you are the only other one who governs a 'death realm.'" Mandy stated rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"But there is still the matter of your boy breaking into one of my research facilities and stealing from me!" Walker stated a hint of anger in his previously happy tone of voice.

"Not just any research facility, a very specific one 'The Halfa Research and Development center.'" Mandy stated smiling happily. "Your goal is 'How to turn Ghosts into Halfa's' mine is 'How to turn all undead into Halfa's.' With a few improvements of course. But in case you're wondering, I infected Junior with Encroaching Doom syndrome, all of his abilities originate from his original genome that he inherited from me and his father."

"It seems that we've reached a bit of a stalemate haven't we? You have the expertise in necromancy and the occult I need, and I have the scientific expertise and raw materials that you need." Walker stated with a grin on his face.

"Raw materials? What do you mean?" Mandy asked looking at the ghastly white ghost suspiciously.

"I'm talking about the Halfa that was born from two other halfa's combined that is in my custody right now." Walker stated smirking knowingly.

"Sorry I already have something similar, I already fucked him a while ago and I'm pregnant with his children. I'll let you know if I need your 'raw materials' in another eight months." Mandy stated waving Walker off.

"'Him' Mandy the person I'm talking about is a girl."

* * *

This looked like the right place anyway. Situated inside of a large crater on the border of Aku's territory was a place straight out of Scottish Culture, which was highly unusual for someone who embraced the Japanese life style like Aku or his subjects, but perfect for someone who rebelled against Aku and every thing he stood for.

"This looks about right." Chi stated scratching her head as she pondered what her father told them about their target.

"No kidding, the guy called 'The Scotsman' is in the place cut straight from the transplanted from earth Scotland!" Junior stated gesturing to the area which exuded Scottish culture.

"Well excuse me! It's not like I would have anything to do with something this atrocious in fashion choices!" Suddenly the two were bombarded by a ear splitting noise that sounded like a strangled cat trying to play the tuba, Junior wasn't even that bad the last time he played the trumpet. "NOR WOULD I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH SOMETHING CAPABLE OF MAKING A NOISE LIKE THAT! SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF!" At once, Junior created and aimed a machine gun at the general direction of the noise and let loose with a volley of green energy blasts.

'KABOOM' After several explosions the thing exploded, shedding off what could only be summarized as a plaid patterned piece of clothe that landed at their feet.

"Glad that's over with." Junior stated removing the ear muffs that he made on the spot to counteract the screaming noise in his ears.

"What have yah Done!" Suddenly a partially bald and overweight man with long red hair and a machine gun for a leg wearing a kilt stormed out of the house that Junior just partially destroyed. "Yah destroy mah house!" The Man continued to storm as he walked over to the pair. "Yah nearly kill me!" The giant of a man loomed over the pair as he glowered down at them. "And worst of all! Yah destroyed mah pipes! Now why in da name of all that's right in the world would yah do something like that!?"

"Dude, that was kinda the idea." Junior took out the poster Aku gave him and saw that the man in front of them was dead ringer for the Scotsman. "'Notable features include Machine gun Leg, horrendous hygiene, terrible fashion choices, and a indestructible runic great sword.'"

"Whadya talkin about!" The Scotsman snatched the poster of himself out of Junior's hands and examined it. "Oh so that inglorious bastard Aku has sent another bounty hunter after me? Oh and he's increased the price again too!"

"Yah kinda, so are you gonna come quietly or...?" In response to that question, Junior got his face smashed in by the overwhelmingly Scottish man's fist and sent him flying backwards several feet. "'Or' it is."

"Come at me yah lil bastard!" Suddenly the Scotsman raised his machine gun leg, exposing to Junior one of the most horrible sights he's seen yet, and opened fire with a volley of bullets. Junior disappeared through a reaper portal and reappeared directly in front of the Scotsman at a close distance that he gun leg could not shoot at him and grabbed it stopping it's volley of bullets.

"Well I can't un-hear that noise from earlier and I can't un-see what I just saw. No wonder Aku wants your head! I just met yah and I already want yah dead!" Junior stated as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Yah miserable little git!" Suddenly Junior disappeared back through a reaper Portal and tore the leg of the Scotsman's off with it. "Yah cheating bastard! Come back here wid me leg!" The Scotsman bellowed, chasing after Junior by hopping on one leg.

"Chi hold this for me would you?" Junior stated pushing the appendage he just took off into Chi's arms. "I gotta get rid of this guy before I accumulate any more scars for life!" On cue Junior suddenly produced a large Nergaling head and aimed it at the Scotsman, blasting him with a huge ghostly wail attack. The Scotsman who could barely stand couldn't even defend and was tossed away like he receive the blunt end of a hurricane. Junior slashed open a reaper portal behind him that also scooped up the Scotsman and slammed his weapon into him with it's kick, making him fall unconscious.

" _This man use to be one of the greatest warriors that my father had ever went up against. Matching him blow for blow with nothing but pure skill._ " The Surprised Chi looked over to Junior who was binding the man's limbs with shackles. " _But I guess that skill alone is not enough to match pure overwhelming power._ "

"Alright Chi, let's get..." Suddenly Junior grew dizzy and he fell to the ground face first. "Ugh I don't feel so good." Before he too also lost his consciousness.

"Nor I guess, is overwhelming power all that easy to control without any skill to do so with." Chi could only sigh as she picked up both her worthless master and their almost worthless prey and prepared to head off somewhere with better taste.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Nightmaster000: Thank you for saying so. She's not too concerned about it either way. Junior has never displayed any interest in wanting to rule so staging a coup is unlikely, plus as her heir she's planning on giving it all to him one day anyway.

Detrametal: Well it occurred to me that there had to be a reason why Mandy choose to keep them locked away for all of this time, and this seems like a pretty good reason.


	18. The Root of Evil

**Author's Note** : Not much to say this week, other than my wish express my joy at how my little side project here has really taken off. I guess it's true what they say, sex sells. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Root of Evil

Chi was sitting inside of a familiar bar within the borders of her father's kingdom and that of the Ghost Zone having a drink. Sitting across from her was the Scotsman who was tied up, and Junior who was snoring on the table, and sitting beside her was the astral projection of her father Aku.

"So based on your story, I'd say that ungrateful boy managed to burn through the entire supply of power that he took from our city." Aku explained stroking his fiery beard.

The overwhelming brute power in putting down the rogue nergaling army, restoring Chi to her base form, that curse practice outside of the castle earlier and finally the Ghostly Wail attack that was used by Junior to subdue the Scotsman.

"Is this a temporary thing? Cause he's really kinda useless right now." Chi stated pointing to the Demonic Undead across from her.

"His power will restore itself over time, especially with you three fucking each other day and night. The Master Servant contract will see to that." Aku stated a hint of dissatisfaction in his voice.

"Ugh! Don't remind me! Where's my food anyway?" Chi asked in a demanding tone of voice. "Chi, you are the one who made this reckless and irresponsible decision, and it is your responsibility to either fix it, or live with the consequences!" Aku stated, firmly conveying his dissatisfaction with Chi's situation.

"Well what do you think I should do!? Break it off or keep going with it!?" Chi asked looking up at her father with tired eyes.

"It's your life Chi, you must decide for yourself!" Aku stated crossing his hands together and resting his chin on them. "You wanted to be with Mimi? Now you are. This 'useless' man here is merely a tool that serves to connect the two of you, albeit indirectly. If you wish to break this indirect connection so that you can instead forge a more direct one, then that is a matter to be discussed with Mimi. Unless of course you're actually developing feelings for this boy?" It was now that Aku was regretting his sheltered upbringing of Chi, this emotional turmoil she was in, while difficult to look at, was also a clear sign of her growth. While Aku was debating what he should say next he noticed that his form was being disrupted. "It would seem that Hey"Lr is moving out of alignment again. We can speak again later once you've made your decision." Was the last thing Aku said before he disappeared. At the same time, Chi's food was finally served so she poked at the demonic undead who would be sharing with her. "Oi Bone Head! Wake up!" But Junior was clearly not awake, snoring audibly throughout the whole bar. "Honestly! There's such thing as a limit to being ignored!" Saying that, Chi smirked sinisterly while she took out a black marker from her pocket.

* * *

 _Junior had brought two young children outside of the castle onto a cliffside where two contraptions that resembled the 'test your strength' machines of a carnival were waiting for them._

 _"Big brother, what is this machine?" The Young girl with smokey white hair and red eyes asked pointing at the machines._

 _"That Dani is a ecto measuring device. Back when I was learning to control my powers this machine gave me a lot of help. Basically you'd hit it with a small amount of ecto energy, and lights with turn on in response. The more powerful the blasts the more lights that turn on." Junior, who was about ten years older, explained gesturing to the two machines._

 _"AWESOME!" The Young boy with fiery white hair and green eyes made a familiar series of poses before he fired a huge blast of Ecto Energy that destroyed his machine._

 _"HAHAHA! I W-" His moment of celebration however was interrupted by a firm blow to the top of his head._

 _"Did I say that I brought you out here to destroy the machines? No!" With a gesture of his arm, Junior cast a spell on the machine that caused it to reassemble itself like it was going back in time. "This is a measuring device designed to help you two to control your powers. Manny, this time try to light up the lights without destroying the machine."_

 _With that, the somewhat sore younger brother held out his hand and fired a second beam, this time he only lit up nine of the ten lights._

 _"There but so what? No matter how you look at it it looked way cooler when I blew up the machine." Manny stated beaming with pride._

 _"That it did. But you as you are, can only fire off high destructive blasts. That's good if you're trying to fight something big and strong, but if you're trying to fight a lot of weak little things, then you're going to burn out, and fast. But if you can reduce the amount of energy in each blast, then that won't be a problem. For now, try to get the energy down to eight, and after that, try to get it to seven." Junior lectured waving his finger._

 _"How appropriate, once again you prove yourself a idiot that only knows how to destroy things." Dani stated hiding her smirk behind a fan she was fluttering in her face._

 _"How about you Dani, what's the smallest number of lights you think you can light up?" Smirking knowingly, Dani held up a single finger to the measuring Machine, and fired off a single small ecto ray that lit up just the one light. "Very good Dani." Dani smiled happily while she held her small hands her hips and floated into the air. "Now what's the most lights that you can light up?" Suddenly taking the look of a kicked puppy Dani timidly raised both of her hands and fired the energy at the measuring machine, lighting up two lights successfully and a third very dimly before Dani became tired._

 _"HAHAHA! After all that tough talk you're just a push-" Suddenly Manny was interrupted by Junior smacking him so hard that he did a face plant._

 _"You're one to talk. Dani your control over your abilities are quite exceptional, for you it's very easy. Why do you think that is?" Dani smiled in a manner that indicated that she already knew the answer, but Junior thought otherwise. "Alright then let me put it this way. Which one do you think would be easier to keep under control? One Manny, or a hundred of him?"_

 _"Ewwgghh! The thought of a hundred of my brother fills my head with nightmares!" Dani stated shivering in pure mortal terror._

 _"That is the case here, in the same way that it's easier to deal with one Manny as oppose to a hundred, it's a lot easier to deal with only a little bit of power as oppose to a lot of it. For now, your training Dani, is to try and light up as many lights as you possibly can, and Manny, your's is to only light up as few as you can." At this Junior went back a couple of feet and sat down on a rock. "So whenever you're ready to start."_

* * *

Junior woke up from his dream scratching the side of his head, all of this prophetical stuff was going to get annoying real soon. But on the bright side, it looked like it would be useful right now.

"Oi Chi, we got anything planned right now?" Junior asked as he picked up a chicken leg an began eating it.

"As a matter of fact, we have a visitor." Chi stated directing her hand over the top of the pile of food that was put on the table, Junior saw a red hand waving at him. "Mimi came by and delivered our bounty to Aku, with this the two of you are officially even. Afterwards she came by again and is now waiting to take us back to the castle, apparently there's a VIP waiting for us there from the Ghost Zone." Chi explained while she inhaled a bucket of popcorn chicken.

"The Ghost Zone? Hope they aren't still upset about what I did to their buildings." Junior stated while he stood up to leave.

Noting that both of her dinner mates were ready Mimi created portal underneath the giant mountain of food that had eclipsed her and sent it to the castle, followed shortly thereafter by both Junior, Chi and herself.

* * *

Once the meeting in Hey'Lr began again Him was suspiciously in good spirits. Which was odd since he was on the losing end of this debate. Even Aku had turned against him counteracting his testimony that he had taken action to rescue Mimi from the Grim family instead of sending her head long into their mitts in a reckless and ill advised suicide mission and she used that opportunity to defect to the side of his rivals.

"You look awfully happy for someone who's about to lose." Mandy stated as she walked to the blood council meeting table.

"The growth of one's daughter is always a good thing." Him stated shrugging his shoulders. "Excellent use of the Master Servant contract by the way."

"So you noticed that?" Mandy replied smiling gracefully. "It would seem that your daughter has grown far stronger as a member of my family then she ever could as part of yours."

"Indeed, truly sending my daughter to live with your family was a wise decision on my part." Him stated, something like pride on his features.

"Really." That claim made Mandy cock a brow at Him in a bit of surprise. "You planned for Mimi to end up in my custody? I find that hard to believe." Mandy stated the suspicion on her face as plain as day.

"The 'Primordial Evil' that my daughter has been... infected with. You know that it feeds off of sin correct? Your son has been doing everything he can to take advantage of that fact. And the Master Servant Contract, it increases those involved 'power' yes? In the case of Mimi that would be her power as a 'Zoner.' Do you know what that is?" Him asked as he toyed with his cane.

"As I recall the explanation Dexter gave me, a Zoner refers to a extremely high level telekinetic with the capacity to part open reality and yank out whatever manner of object they please from wherever they like, I also recall that she is also one of five that have ever been recorded, very rare, very powerful, very valuable. Based on what I saw when she broke into my home that sounds about right so I can see why you dismantled her home town to get to her. Can I assume from that you intend to transform her into a 'Evil Bomb' to spread your influence throughout all of the universe?" Mandy asked, looking at Him with a great deal of suspicion on her face.

"That is all very close, but the name of the entity that my daughter is bound to is not called 'Primordial Evil.' It's name is Giygas. Have you heard of it?" Him asked looking Mandy in the eye with a smile on his face, to his question, Mandy shook her head no.

"I'm not surprised. Charming fellow, a member of a race of powerful psychic aliens known as Starmen. He was particularly powerful even among his own kind, largely because he was raised by a pair of humans who were studying his powers, and as such unlike the rest of his race who raise their young suppressing their powers, he was actually encouraged to develop his. His adoptive family was deemed a threat to his race, so when he matured into adult hood, he was contacted by them and instructed to wipe out all of humanity. His despair, connected him to every mind on Earth and soaked up every sin, evil and trauma that the human race had to offer, until his insane amount of psychic power finally destroyed him." Him just continued to smile darkly, sinisterly, as he recanted a tale that would be the stuff of nightmares for anyone else. Almost anyone else that is.

"A nice story. But what does this have to do with anything?" Mandy asked looking Him in the eye.

"It has almost nothing to do with anything, except that it means that Giygas is not a natural phenomena. Do you know what a tree and a Tornado have in common? They are natural phenomena with no consciousness, just nature's course. Giygas is not a natural phenomena, which means that he has a consciousness, and he has goals. What are those Goals are you may wonder? He wishes for what he lost, the universe, everything he use to know. And now everyone knows about it!" Before Mandy had even realized it the meeting had already started, which means the broadcasting equipment that projected their voices to the crowd was already active, and they heard every word they said.

"Well played Kare." Mandy stated smirking at Him knowingly.

"Kare. Not the best name for a Demon wouldn't you say? It's almost as if rather than a Demon, I was born as something else entirely." Him stated, rubbing his claw over his cane.

"I guess that's so, Giygas." Mandy stated glaring at the Devil hatefully.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Nightmaster000: Well, to me he is one of the most logical candidates to choose from. As I said earlier, if Mandy planned for Junior to be a reaper from the start then it only makes sense to pick someone with high quality undead genes as the father. As for the Scotsman, I got nothing planned for him right now, but if Aku decides that he needs to turn someone loose to wreak havoc...

Detrametal: Glad you think so.


	19. The Science of Death

**Author's Note** : Still feeling a little bit sick, but I've improved dramatically in comparison to yesterday. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Science of Death

A young man dressed in a white trench coat, fedora, a white mask and blue hair tied into a pony tail, was walking through a certain town in the Grim Territory accompanied by two body guards, green legless ghosts wearing full body riot gear. If Junior's memory served him, or more accurately Minnie's memories that were inside of him, then this young man was named Walker, son of _the_ Walker of the Ghost Zone. Clearly he read the same book on names for one's children as Mandy. This town was known as Halloween town, now it wasn't much of a town any more largely on account of a certain young heir going on a rampage. Right now it was in the process of being rebuilt, the laboratory that belonged to resident mad genius doctor Finklestein was being expanded and upgraded largely so that he could carry out the research projects that Mandy wanted completed.

"So you are the scientist in charge of this facility." Walker The Second stated looking down at the short little Purple man who was sitting in a wheelchair.

"I am indeed." The mad scientist replied holding a gloved hand over his chest and bowing at the waist to the young man.

"And you must be the Man Whore who leveled this town." Walker II stated directing his attention to Junior, in one sentence managing to hit two severe sore spots for Junior.

"Yah, we're not talking about that, either of that actually." Junior stated in a depressed and tired tone.

"Shall we do some work you two?" Dr. Finklestein stated clapping his hands together and looking between the two.

"You stay away from me." Walker II stated pointing to Junior. "You take me to the lab." The young ghost pointed down at the doctor.

"That works out for me." Junior stated scratching the back of his head.

"I'm afraid that it does not, your mother was very explicit about you participating in the process." Doctor Finklestein stated turning his wheel chair around. "At the very least, you should be aware of what improvements we intend to make to the original formula."

"Improvements? Plural?" Junior asked as he followed after the mad Doctor as Walker the Second followed behind. "I thought we were just adding the ghost genes from my yet to be born siblings?"

"Yes we are doing that, but there are additional room for improvement. As a start we'll expand the list of possible infected to include other types of undead, by doing so we'll create a way of infusing a large amount of power into your mother's undead troops. At the same time we enhance the newly created cells of the Encroaching Doom Syndrome allowing the infected enhanced strength, speed and durability." The Wheelchair bound man rolled around to address the two.

"First things first. Our main issue with the hybrids that we created is bonding the ghost to the hybrid body that we created, the process is unstable and messy and usually leaves the subject dead, or worst." Walker II stated as he was led into a large chamber.

Tubes filled with green liquid lined the walls alongside high tech looking transformers and pumps that were busily cranking away. In the center of the room was a large table, attached to chains and wenches that led all the way to the skylight in the ceiling, clearly meant to take advantage of the town's naturally stormy weather, though in this instance the doctor was using the table as a place to keep his scientific instruments.

"From what our sources say, ghost Halfa's were originally created from when a human was caught in the activation sequence of a man made ghost portal. This infused their bodies with a large portion of ectoplasma. For ghosts, whose abilities of flight, invisibility, intangibility, enhanced speed, enhance strength, multiplication and possession all relate to the shifting of matter from one plane to another, the idea that the individual in question is merely temporarily shelving their corporal form in favor of a ghostly one is not too far fetched. Essentially what you're trying to do here, is merge together two individuals, one of whom you must create from scratch." Finklestein explained as he brought up a chalk board in which he quickly scribbled down a hexagonal shape and a large test tube type container. "As a start, I recommend putting a sample of Encroaching Doom Syndrome into one of these Ghost portals and then activating it, there by infusing it with large portions of Ectoplasm, and in theory giving it the same properties as a Halfa's flesh."

"I'm not sure if that is gonna work." Junior stated as he scratched his chin. "When I got infected by this stuff, it made me spit out something, ever since I haven't been able to use any reaper powers beyond this." Junior held up his Nergaling scythe for those present to examine.

"That is an expected result. I recall one instance in which your father, the Grim Reaper, was infected with this stuff during your mother's childhood. Beyond what power was contained in his scythe he lost access to all of his powers and form as a reaper, and only regained what he had lost after he consumed what he spat up." Now Finklestein gestured to a large vat full of familiar snot like slime. "This is yours by the way, we've been using it as part of our experimental materials to try and produce a Reaper Halfa. Without much luck."

"If that's the case." One of the guards handed Walker II a armored suitcase which he then opened and showed it's contents. "Then I believe it's time to honor our end of the bargain." Inside of the box were three items of note, the first was a silver and green colored thermos, the second a vial of someone's blood, and the third was a jump drive. "Before the fall of Megaville, a large number of people were evacuated into the Ghost Zone by a certain scientist named Danny Fenton who also sent with them, the entirety of his family's extensive research into Anti-Ghost Technology. Ironically, a great deal of that has been very helpful in the development of our own halfa technology, I've taken the liberty of highlighting articles that I think might be helpful to our efforts."

Finklestein picked up the drive and put it into his computer, in the mean time Walker II placed the suitcase and all of it's contents onto the table.

"This is interesting! According to this schematic this 'Fenton Dream Catcher' has the ability to forcibly separate a possessed person from the ghost possessing them, but if used in reverse it has the effect of fusing them together! And this 'Ecto Dejecto' acts as a ectoplasmic stablizer and booster agent!" Doctor Finklestein stated as he excitedly scrolled through the contents of the the jump drive.

"If you can contain your excitement for the next few seconds. Here is your sample of Halfa ghost DNA that you requested." Walker II stated holding up the blood vial. "And a test subject." Walker II stated holding up the Thermos for those present to see.

"That's a thermos." Junior stated pointing at the item in question with blatant suspicion on his face.

"It's a highly sophisticated portable ghost containment unit." Walker II stated rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"That's shaped like a thermos." Junior stated, continuing to rub salt into the metaphorical wound.

"Look I didn't design it!" Walker II stated in a annoyed tone of voice which indicated that this was a common occurrence. "Do you want the bleeding test subject or not?"

"There's a Ghost Containment Cell over there." Finklestein stated pointing to a clear boxed cell at the end of the room. "Based on the fact that you chose to drag who ever it is here crammed inside of that thing I assume that he's not going to be very cooperative."

"On the contrary, he's quite eager to help, but I do recommend that we sound proof that cell." Walker II's words had Junior concerned, if his memory served him Dan had a extremely powerful ghostly sound attack that managed to wreck the first form of the Demon Reaper back during the mess a few weeks ago.

"I've fought against a ghost before, sound proofing that cell is a good idea." Junior stated, nervously gripping his scythe.

"That shant be a problem, this device produces a scrambled white noise that will match and counteract any type of sound wave." Finklestein stated as he brought up a small device that looked suspiciously like a tape recorder.

"That will do nicely." Walker II stated while he handed over the thermos.

Finklestein attached the device to the cell, Walker attached the thermos through a small hole and unloaded the pay load. What came out stunned Junior with it's power.

"Beware!" That was because he didn't have any power at all. "For I am the Box Ghost!"

"Is... is this really the guy that your dad wanted us to power up?" Junior asked looking at the ghost in question a little bit stunned.

"Basically, he's one hundred percent disposable, if you melt him into a ball of goo, no lost on our part." Walker II stated while he walked over to the cell.

"Do you honestly think that you can keep I the almighty box..." That was just about all that he got out before Walker II muted him.

"He'll just keep going on like that for hours if we let him." Walker II explained before he rubbed his temples. "Really it's just embarrassing."

"Right. Do you guys actually need me for anything?" Junior asked looking between both the Mad Scientist and the heir of the Ghost Zone.

"There is." Finklestein took out another Jump Drive and gave it to Junior. "This is part of the information that you-ah..." Walker II sent Finklestein a glare, one that conveyed his strong suspicions about the content of that drive. "Retrieved for your mother. It contains information about wrapping the protein strains of spider silk around a length of Graphene, Carbon Nano tubes and Diamond. But if we can integrate this information into the Encroaching Doom Syndrome, then we will dramatically enhance the durability, strength and speed of whomever we make over using this. Towards this end, we must program this information into the genetic code of the Encroaching Doom Syndrome. You, who is a Necromancer who can manipulate the carbon molecules, and possesses the Nergaling with it's genetic memory, is most ideal towards this task." Understanding the point, Junior took the jump drive and inserted it into a port on his arm, and allowed the Nergaling to record all of the information, before taking it out and giving it back to the mad doctor. Then he took out a knife and bled his arm onto a petri dish before giving it to the mad doctor. "Thank you kindly. We'll let you know when there are any other improvements we need your help with."

"Then if there's nothing else, I got some girls I need to fuck." Junior stated with a straight face before he left the room.

Although it was hard to tell underneath the mask, but Walker II was blushing.

* * *

Near the edge of the Town, a group of workers were busy getting several of the buildings that would serve as housing for the displaced residents of Halloween town ready. Newest among them was a certain blonde haired zombie woman, who although not skilled in the use of heavy machinery was strong enough to carry large portions of the construction materials for the buildings. She was just trying to help anyway she could. After all, in her mind, all of this was her fault.

"Hey Minnie." Turning around, Minnie saw her older brother sitting on a half finished wall. "How yah doing?" Before he was promptly knocked off it by a brick thrown at his head.

"Brother!" At once Minnie turned around to the direction that the brick came from and glared hatefully at the crowd of suspects. "HOW DARE YOU...!" Before Minnie could tear the crowd apart she was interrupted by Junior's firm hand on her shoulder.

"Minnie, can yah help me with this? I'm feeling kinda woosy."

Minnie led Junior to a infirmary where she sat him down on a bed. Taking a needle and thread that was in the drawer below the bed, Minnie proceeded to stitch Junior's wound up.

"It's not right. You weren't responsible for what happened to this town." Minnie stopped her hands as she looked down crestfallen. "If I hadn't..."

"Hadn't what? 'Come into the booger's mansion in order to save my ungrateful ass?' Or is it 'If you weren't torn apart limb from limb you wouldn't have had to give me the Nergal eye?' Lemme put this bluntly Minnie: You are not responsible for what happened here! And you are not allowed to put yourself down! Am I making myself clear?" Minnie nodded sadly prompting Junior to grab her by her chin and made her look him in his eyes. "If you are thinking that I feel bad about what happened to these people or that I blame myself then lemme save you some worry, I don't. And I never will." That honestly shocked Minnie to her core, and seeing as how she couldn't pull her eyes away from him, Junior lowered his arm as he explained himself. "How should I put it? I understand now, why everyone always hated me. 'I deserve it' that's what they thought. I, who was born into an unreasonable position of carrying their sorry asses off to the afterlife when they die, deserves to suffer as much pain, torture and humiliation for the rest of my existence as possible just so that they can feel like they didn't go down without a fight when I 'kill them.' In layman's terms, they're assholes. And I honestly can't believe I wanted to be one of them." Junior walked over to a opened window as he looked up at the moon that shone down on the town. "Don't get me wrong though, there are people who stand apart from the masses. Ones that prove they aren't a insufferable asshole that just wants to make random innocent people suffer because of something that we can't control, those are the kind of people I care about. But people like the ones from that party we were at, the snot rag and his minions, or those jerks from the school we use to go to that made my existence hell. They I will very much enjoy dragging off to somewhere they will not enjoy." Junior smiled brightly as he looked back to Minnie, a great contrast to the dark look on his face that he had just a few minuets ago. "Ah look at me go on and on about nonsense, come on Minnie, I'm not going to stitch myself up now am I?"

With that the two siblings finished their business, Junior going on to get some 'sleep' while Minnie went back to help rebuilding the town. After all, Charity is a virtue, and virtue was what she needed right now.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Nightmaster000: Glad yah think so.


	20. The Mark of Power

**Author's Notes** : Nothing to say this week other than Read, Review, Favorite, and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Mark of Power

Chi was waiting inside of the lobby for Finklestein's lab, alongside Mimi who was stretched out on the nearby sofa languidly while she read a book. She could watch her be like that for hours and hours, observing every twitch of her body that reflected what was happening in the book. And then, he came in.

"Oi Chi I need a favor." Junior stated walking into the lobby. "Can we have sex?"

"What kind of question is that?" Chi snapped sounding extremely displeased.

"Well with these." Junior stated bringing out the slap on Succubus magic 'safe sex' tattoos. "We can basically use Sex to recharge, and since I'm running on empty I need to do that."

"Go fuck your sister! I am not interested!" Chi stated sticking her nose into the air as she spun around with a 'Harumph!'

"Alright then. Mimi, would you like to help me recharge my power." And suddenly all of Chi's dignity was let out like the air from a balloon.

"WHAT!?" Spinning around Chi saw that Mimi was already getting undressed, her tail wagging eagerly in anticipation and likewise Junior was also getting undressed as well. "YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Why not?" Junior asked as he fumbled with his belt. "Are you going to say something like 'Because she's mine?' she's not yah know. Mimi is at the age of consent and has agreed to have sex with me. If you are not okay with that, then I suggest you leave." Chi started to pant heavily, the more she thought about it, the more what Junior claimed made sense, she didn't even have anything she could counter that point with, and the more it frustrated her, to the point that a certain collar like magic circle appeared around her throat. "I can see that the curse has activated, unfortunately I am doing something right now, so you will have to wait until I am finished first."

"You...! You tricked me!" Chi snapped, the pleasurable effect of the curse increasing in severity with her temper.

"As the one that you have bound your soul to, you are mine to command and do with as I please. As such the next time that I ask you for sex, I suggest that you comply." Saying that, both Mimi and Junior were completely naked. The two of them quickly moved into a nearby changing room and locked the door, Chi slipping in behind them. "So you wish the watch us? Fine, but I'm still going to do Mimi first." Junior stated in a calm voice as Mimi made a makeshift bed by moving around various towels and benches in the room.

"I'm only in here so that we can get this over with faster!" Chi snapped as she too got undressed.

"So you're saying that you do wish to have sex with us now?" Junior asked as he sat down on the bench, Mimi sitting down on his lap.

"DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" Chi snapped, by now the intensity of the curse was unbearable and it brought her down to her knees.

"If you say so, Mimi before we begin, it would be kinda pointless if you don't apply this to yourself first." Junior stated as he handed over one of the slap on's.

Nodding in understanding Mimi took the piece of paper in question. She was infertile, according to Dexter's theory the root cause was one part her mother's extensive genetic engineering, and one part her bastardized father's demonic heritage, so from a certain point of view these things were kinda pointless. But she wasn't a Succubus, so she didn't have the power to turn semen into power on her own. It was then that Mimi had an idea. Firstly, she stuck her finger into herself, and going 'AH AN!' she masturbated until she started to drip, then she dripped onto the tattoo and stuck it onto herself directly onto her womb.

"Well I guess that's one way of doing it. So shall we begin?" To Junior's question, Mimi shook her head no.

" _Is she refusing him? Then that means it will be my turn...? My turn with Mimi! With Mimi!_ "

While Chi screamed that in her head it was not what Mimi was doing. She created a pen with her own Devil flesh and scribbled a invisible note into the air with it.

"Are you sure, they are suppose to be permanent after all." Junior stated while he eyed Mimi suspiciously who had laid down on her makeshift bed, to which she nodded and activated her own lust curse. "Alright then."

Tacking the magic circle to a locker as reference, Junior produced a Nergaling tattoo gun and proceeded to carve into Mimi's flesh with it, tracing the outline of the Magic circle. Chi covered her eyes with her hands, which immediately became pointless as she opened the makeshift blindfold to peak. In the mean time Mimi was moaning slovenly with her eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging out, her extra sensitivity to pleasure, combined with her own intensive masochism was causing her to writhe about uncontrollably.

"If you cannot hold still then I will have to restrain you." To Juniors statement, Mimi nodded her head. At once several bands of Nergal flesh flowed out from Junior's body and wrapped around Mimi, binding her arms and legs together under the bench, and firmly clamping her thighs, mid section and shoulders to the bench. "Now to continue." Now uninterrupted, Junior dug even harder into Mimi's flesh as he continued the tattooing process, carving the magic circle into her flesh as the pleasure rose intensely rather quickly, as if he was carving into Mimi herself 'you belong to me now.' "Well, what do you think?"

Mimi slovenly looked down at the Tattoo, her sharper eye making a even more vicious comparison to the pinned up magic circle than Juniors. This was not the creation of Aku City's whore house, but rather this was her own handiwork. Taking the original formula that existed only for birth control, she then streamlined it and removed all of it's useless parts, and replaced that with magic formula that would actually increase the amount of power produced by drawing upon the local energy supply in the air, creating a beautiful magic circle out of Nergal blood.

"Did I do well?"

Mimi nodded her head excitedly, and thus Junior added one final detail, a J at the bottom, hooking the clit, like a artist signing his work, or a owner marking his property. An intense light radiated from the two before entering their bodies, their bond had been strengthened once more. She couldn't have done better herself if she tried. With that, Junior readied himself. Grabbing hold of Mimi by her tattoo that was still sore from the Tattooing and thrust himself deep inside her. While Mimi moaned in delight, the light from the tattoo began to radiate, with every ejaculation into Mimi producing more power that flooded into both of their bodies. Chi's Curse was starting to spiral out of control as her fingers naturally reached for her nether regions, her rational train of thought beginning to wear thin.

"AHHH!" Moaning in delight, Chi had opened her legs wide and was fingering herself with one hand, playing with her breast with the other, and sucking on the other breast all at the same time, all along hoping that the two lovers would take notice of her. After a good few minuets, Mimi's curse mark had disappeared, showing her satisfaction.

"So that's everything eh? Well I'm only at about half power myself." And then Junior looked over to Chi who was busy entertaining herself, but had noticed that the two of them were looking at each other. "Got bored while you were waiting eh? Yah do know that's only gonna make it worst right?"

"It's your fault you know! Making me wait like this while you do something like that!" Chi screamed, spitting out her dissatisfaction in the process.

"Still feeling the defiance eh? It seems that you need to be subjugated even more forcibly this time. Luckily, Mimi has given me an idea." At once the Nergal tentacles advanced towards Chi, and formed a horse type creature under her. Only instead of having a horse's body, it had a sharp triangular point, that cut into Chi's important place deeply. Additional bits were added as well, Chi's entire body was tightly bound by the bands that glued her hands together, and her legs by a huge heavy ball that made her sink even deeper into the horse.

"AHHH!" Screaming in pain, a huge jolt of pleasure was shot through Chi's entire body. Mimi jumped onto the horse and hugged Chi from behind, putting a blindfold over her face.

"Now Mimi, what do you think would be appropriate for our little pet here?" Suddenly, a intense feeling of fear rose up from within Chi. "Ah perfect."

"Wait! Wh-wh-what are you two going to do to me!?" Chi asked, her fear clear as day from the trembling of her voice.

"We're engraving you silly, after all, you belong to us." With that, a intense feeling of pain and pleasure swelled up Chi from her core as Junior carved into their flesh.

"AHHHH!" It felt like it took hours, but when the blindfold was removed it was instead turned into a ball gag with numerous holes in it through which Chi's drool was hanging out. "MNNN!" Chi, who already had tears in her eyes, looked down at her womb where she saw the fresh tattoo in bright Nergal green, depicting a devil's skull, with the letters J&M above it.

"I think she likes it don't you Mimi?" As if to show her approval, Mimi licked Chi starting at her collar bone and slowly went up her neck into her face. "Sorry but I took the liberty of including a little bit of reaper charm into it. It's been engraved into your soul and won't go away no matter how much shape shifting you do to it or what kind of surgery you have done. In any case I think we should let everyone see it as well."

"Wha?" Chi mumbled fearfully.

At once, Junior climbed on top of the horse and sat down on the flat part of it. Then the horse started to walk outside of the building with three naked people on top of it. Naturally they got some stares, Chi's blush and intensity of her curse grew exponentially greater.

"Attention please everyone, Mimi and Chi have something they'd like to show you all~!" After Junior yelled that with a sing song voice, Mimi turned around to face the crowd, her arms and hands covering her important places but leaving the magic circle on her womb completely visible. "Here we have Mimi Utonium, the heir of the throne of the Land of Tainted Souls, show casing the latest model of birth control magic tattoos, not only is it guaranteed not to get your lover pregnant, it will also provide a even more massive increase in power." Next Mimi picked Chi up and sat her on her lap, as if using her to hide her own shame, she also exposed Chi fully to the eyes of the crowd. "Here is Chi, heiress of Aku City, is modeling something from the personal work of mine, a symbol of her love and devotion to her two lovers." Rather than helping Chi to hide her embarrassing parts, Mimi opened her wide, showing the crowd the wet nectar dripping from her. "Chi is there something that you'd like to share with everyone?" At Junior's question, Mimi released the gag on Chi's mouth, highlighting just how thoroughly embarrassed she was right now as she shamefully looked away.

"Just... do it already..." Chi stated in a weak voice, prompting Mimi to rub her where her tattoo was still fresh, making her shriek with a 'HYYYAAAAHHH!'

"Do what?" Junior asked holding his hand over his ear. "I don't know these things if you don't tell me them."

"HURRY UP AND FUCK ME YOU BASTARD! BEFORE THIS STUPID SHIT FRIES ME ALREADY!" Chi yelled, prompting Mimi to grab her by her tits and squeezed.

"Is that anyway to ask some one for Sex?" Junior asked as Mimi even more intensely pleasured Chi. "Try being honest with yourself. Now you tell me what you want."

"Fine!" Taking a deep breath, Chi prepared to sink lower than she had ever gone before. "I AM A HORNY, SLUTTY GIRL WHO'S GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T FUCK ME, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME ALREADY!"

With that Mimi, disconnected Chi from her restraints and brought her over to Junior sitting her on top of him. Quickly, Chi pressed herself to him and maneuvered her legs so that he was in between her rapidly started going up and down, pumping his male part with her lower mouth. At the same time, Mimi readied another strap on with Devil Flesh, and stabbed herself into Chi's backside. "AAAHHHHH!" A huge mass of light went out from the various individuals bodies, before re-entering Chi and Junior's bodies as well. The continued like that for a few minuets, before the horse carried them back into the building where their clothes were located.

"So then, consider this a lesson about making your mind up about these things faster." Junior stated as he got his coat on.

"Y-yes. Jesus shit man, how are you able to keep standing after all of that?" Chi asked weak kneed.

"I didn't get fucked in the ass." Junior pointed out adjusting his cuffs.

"I'm gonna go do some training, you two gonna be okay?" Mimi, whom it should be noted was still naked, nodded her head. As Junior left through the entrance he was greeted by the sight of the crowd of Halloween town residents. "Great work guys, you can take a break now." At once Junior reabsorbed his Nergaling creatures made in the likeness of the residents of the town that he killed. "Impressive brother." When Junior looked over he saw Minnie who was still in the construction worker's fatigues. "Thine ability with the Nergaling is growing stronger, to control so many of the beasts at once."

"No, no. It's not that impressive at all, for starters they didn't even react to that show the three of us were putting on, they weren't even doing any construction work before we came out here either. Jeez I really do have bad compatibility with the Nergaling." Junior stated as he scratched the back of his head.

" _I'm sorry._ " That's what Minnie wanted to say. It was not a matter of giving Junior the Nergaling which could be perceived as a defective product, but the time and place she did so that made Junior unknowingly afraid of it and thus made their relationship so horrible that they couldn't even properly work together. But Mandy came up with the idea of using Mimi to draw out the Demon Reaper's, whose personality was dominant inside of the eye, personality traits in Junior. By doing so he actually increased his compatibility rating with the eye. But then Minnie had a idea. "The Master servant contract..." Minnie stated, staring in fascination with the place that the Nergal beasts were standing before.

"What you think you're ready for it yet?" Junior asked looking at Minnie, although the way that she panicked told him otherwise.

"Nay nay! Tis nay about that!" Minnie stated defensively shaking her hands in the air. "Tis just that, the contract works by binding one's soul to another. If tis true, then why not bind the souls of those that thou hast consumed to thou?"

For a long Moment, Junior was stunned, as if he was just smacked in the face by something really obvious. Even Mandy said before that it wasn't unusual for a demon lord to bind hundreds of subjects to them in order to have their power increased as massively as possible.

"If thou doth that, then thee will grow in power, and if thou can take the time to make them loyal to thou, like using them to help rebuild the town that was many of their homes, then thine power will grow even more." For the longest period of time, Junior was silent, and then, he started to laugh.

"That's brilliant Minnie!" Suddenly, the Nergal like material started to alter Junior's clothes. They were shortened up, padded, and he was given steel toed boots and a construction helmet. "I get training in with the Nergaling, I help Mom with her schemes so that she stays off my back for a while, and I get a power up too! It's a win-win all around!" Suddenly, a large number of Nergal beasts flooded out from Junior's body, a large number of creatures, a army one might say, dressed in the fatigues of a construction worker, they were waiting on the orders of their foreman. "Alright you ugly mooks! We got some work to do!"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Nightmaster000: Thank you for saying so.


	21. The Enemies of Evil

**Author's Note** : Sorry, no porn again this chapter, gotta move the plot along yah understand. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: The Enemies of Evil

Mandy, or more accurately Mandy's astral projection, was sitting in Finklestein's lab on top of his work/operating table while he punched away at keys on his computer. This was one of the few times that Hey'Lr was in alignment with the underworld, and while she might prefer talking to Junior, she also had a kingdom to run and besides, as she heard it he was in the middle of something. Walker's little brat was in the next room over talking to the original but he would be back in here soon enough.

"You think that Him is scheming something? Not to point out the obvious madam... but obviously." Finklestein stated while he observed a robotic arm inject samples into vials.

"Him is a Devil Finklestein, the original man at the crossroads with a pen in one claw and everything you could ever desire in the other. If ever he was to call upon old debts, now would be the time to do it." Mandy explained eyeing the computer screen with suspicion.

"And should I presume that you intend to call upon Junior to figure out to whom these debtors are? Or do you believe that Mimi might already know these identities?" The Mad Doctor asked as his computer beeped at him. "Hold that thought." Opening the notification Finklestein observed the end result of several DNA tests. "As you requested, the DNA tests conducted between your yet to be born offspring and the sample the Ghost Zone Provided us."

"And?" Mandy asked impatiently rolling her hand to emphasize the point of moving on.

"We have one match, between the sample the Ghost Zone gave to us, and one of your children." Finklestein stated crossing his fingers together.

"Excuse me?" Mandy asked cocking a brow at Finklestein.

"Presuming that you didn't fuck two men at the same time, which given your rampant appetite is actually a possibility I can actually see, then I would hazard a guess and say that this 'Dan Phantom' is in fact two people who have been so unceremoniously stuck together, one of whom is the father of this girl. Given the dimensional shifting abilities of Ghosts, it is also not a possibility I'd rule out." Finklestein stated, crossing his fingers and looking very fascinated by all of this.

"Lovely, so can we bind together the halfa blood with the Encroaching Doom Syndrome or not?" Mandy asked looking increasingly annoyed.

"Hmm. We'd need a few things? Encroaching Doom Syndrome takes the DNA of the reaper, and builds flesh around their bones gene, by gene. For which it required access to a complete mapping of the human Genome, this on the other hand?" Finklestein stated indicating the computer screen which showed the three samples of DNA. "Represents, a very limited Genetic base."

"Not gonna cut it, even if we do by some stretch of the imagination count Juniors Mummy and Vampire bits. And it's not like halfa DNA pops out of the wood work either." Mandy stated scratching her chin.

"Do not be so sure." With a single push of a button, Finklestein brought up another file, not the details of a scientific report, but of a incident report apparently the original owner of this data.

"'Penelope Spectra. Engineered a ghost virus that gave the other kids in my school ghost powers. For a few days anyway, until it was gonna blow them up.' Not very promising Finklestein." Mandy stated leaning over the mad doctor to look at his screen.

"Do not be so sure. Ms. Spectra is one of the leading researchers on the human Halfa Hybrid process, and although her original attempt failed, she claims that it failed do to lacking the correct combination of DNA." The Doctor explained waving his finger back and forth in the style of a lecturer.

"And what would that be?" Mandy asked growing annoyed.

"A sample, of a Halfa's DNA, as they are transforming between Ghost and Human." Pressing another Key, Finklestein brought up three silhouettes of the same individual, one black, one green, and one that was half and half but had a huge red X through it. "To serve as a connector to bridge the gap between both worlds if you will. Which so long as Walker's Halfa is willing to comply, we have."

"Why don't we have this mapped profile of halfa genes now?" Mandy asked reaching the boiling point of her anger.

"Turns out their halfa took exception to having his DNA taken. So after beating her down for a bit, sabotaging the body she made for herself, cramming her into one of those..." Finklestein paused pointing over to the silver colored cylinder near where the muted Box Ghost was rattling off the reasons why his cage couldn't hold him. "Dumping her inside the Ghost Zone before taking a fire axe to everything just for good measure."

"That would explain it." It wasn't like they could just infect the last humans with the same virus, after leaving Megaville they all got lost in the Ghost Zone, no way to tell where or when they are now. Which meant that it was time for plan B. "I'll inform Walker of this development, you inform his spawn and my son." Saying that Mandy prepared to leave.

"Any news about Him that you wish to share with the rest of the Class?" Finklestein asked, before Mandy disappeared. "Oh that bad eh?"

* * *

"NO! ABSOLUTELY OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Walker shouted, his voice loud enough to be heard to the other side of the stadium even without a speaker.

"Quiet Walker, unless you want the entire underworld to know what we're planning." Mandy stated in a calming tone of voice.

"What _you_ are planning you mad woman! We sealed the way into the human world through the Ghost Zone long ago and for good reason!" Walker snapped glaring at Mandy with a visible vein popping over his forehead.

"Which means that at some point in time, the portals weren't sealed. And since the Ghost Zone exists in both the past and the present, that means that all we'd have to do, is travel far enough in, and you'll find a portal that suits our needs."

"Your needs you mad woman! Do you know what you are proposing!?" Walker snapped accusingly pointing a finger at Mandy.

"Then allow me to propose something different, when my son gets his reaper abilities back, I can simply send him to fetch what he needs. Through whom ever, and whatever stands in his way. And if he so happens to learn a few tricks along the way..."

Humans, when they could still be called a faction of their own anyway, were quite fond of imagining worst case scenarios, perhaps as part of another favorite past time of their's, conceiving increasingly elaborate and effective means of self destruction. With the appearance of super powered beings or Meta-Humans as they called them, specifically the destruction of a entire densely populated city by three newly born sisters, they began concocting the Omega Scenario's: The absolute worst case end and start all situations that F all could be done about them other than cleaning out the area as quick and as efficiently as possible. The Underworld didn't have this problem, or at least didn't view it as much, the existence of such beings have always been a deeply laid part of their culture, if you have a vampire going out of control you stake it, if you have a werewolf you make use of the nearest piece of silverware, if you were up against a mummy you burned it. But recently, the appearance of a certain someone, possessing such a massive capacity for destruction, had caused certain parties to seriously look at possible worst Case scenarios. And what Mandy had just described was one of them.

"You, would not dare!?" Walker growled glaring at Mandy in her face.

"Your choice Walker, this is going to happen one way or another, I am giving you a chance to decide how much damage is done along the way. In short, get on the bus, or I'll run you over with it. Of course if you do decide to with draw your support, that is fine too. I'll have what I need soon enough anyway." Saying that Mandy walked away towards the meeting.

"Damn I hate that woman!" Walker spat before following Mandy to the meeting table.

Alexander, the resident judge and so-called Old One of the meeting, banged his gavel and called the meeting to order.

"So to recap, the Demon Lord Him, freely admits to attempting to take control of the entity we know as the Demon Reaper, the creation of a 'evil trans-dimensional warhead' in the form of his Daughter Mimi Utonium and finally sending said warhead into the heart of the Castle Grim-Skull to steal the Hand of Horror." Alexander stated listing off the items of great debate. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty as charged." Him stated shrugging his shoulders. "But you forgot 'taking the body of the demon once known as Kare' oh believe me when I say that he is long gone." Him stated smirking at the way that Hunson clenched his fists. "So naturally, you understand that ending this body, will do you absolutely no good, and my consciousness will just go over to another body that has been infected with Primordial Evil." Him responded, shrugging his shoulders and smirking knowingly. "Perhaps I'll go into my adorable daughter, or that shadowling brat friend of her's, or maybe one of the grim siblings that they've been having three ways with." A audible click echoed from Mandy as she reached for her gun.

"No Him, when you die, you will do so under circumstances of my choosing." Mandy stated, now both of her hands resting on the table. "And believe me when I say so Him. You. Will. Die!" Mandy spat with a snarl, showcasing just how much fury she was giving off right now.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god I've always loved the sweet taste of your fury!" Him stated, starting to look a little bit intoxicated.

"Well Him's drunk, shall we escort him somewhere to sober up or should we let him continue to incriminate himself?" Hunson asked looking to the other underlords for confirmation on the matter. "Well since I'm clearly not in my right mind at the moment anyway, I might as well tip you guys off to the fact that I tipped off some old friends of yours to what I was planning. Have fun!" Him stated, waving his claw in a overly mocking manner.

* * *

A large percentage of the town hard already been rebuilt. The use of Nergal Shape shifting powers and the extra man power moved things along rather nicely. The wall around the town had magical runes built into it, and on top of that, shield generators effective against most kinds of unpleasant things which live in the underworld. The inside of the town on the other hand was leaving something to be desired, most of the civilian amenities had yet to be rebuilt, Hospital, School, Town Hall and the likes, but the guard posts, the armory, bunker and resident Mad Scientist's lab on the other hand were all rebuilt and expanded.

"Alright, that should make mom happy." Junior stated over looking the parts of the town that he helped fixed from the view point of a rather large crane. "But as for what we discussed earlier?"

Standing on the other end of the balcony was Mimi who was over looking the rest of the town. What Junior was proposing was technically possible, in theory, but it wasn't exactly easy what he was proposing. Making a disembodied soul, especially one he had disembodied, was difficult and complicated. As a start the soul has no mind of it's own to be loyal to someone, nor for that matter did it have a physical body that the contract's curse could affect. Obviously, Junior wouldn't be using the lust curse on them, but there are other curses better suited to soldiers anyway, Wrath for example.

"Hmm. Maybe I should try an experiment with one?" While Junior was debating that a large beam of light appeared near the boarders of them town, out from which a familiar looking group of golden winged humanoids emerged.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Guest: Thank you for saying so.


	22. The God of Ghosts

**Author's Note** : Don't got much to say this week, sorry. Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22: The God of Ghosts

Outside of Halloween Town, a group of angels descended down from a beam of light, two of them were large and imposing almost mechanical looking white knights with huge golden wings. The third on the other hand was what looked like a little girl with red hair, gold colored wings, a white robe with a red sash.

"Yah know, for a angel." Looking up the little girl saw a familiar looking young man dressed as a reaper standing on the wall. "You got some mighty, big balls!"

"We are not interested in you, Demon!" The short angel spat with anger in her voice.

"Yah I kinda figured that the Right Hand of God Gabriel wouldn't be interested in one half of a Demon Reaper!" Junior jumped off of the wall and landed before the little girl named Gabriel. "But perhaps I didn't make myself clear: After what you ass holes did to my sister, to show your faces in the very same town that you tried to take her..." Junior produced a massive scythe and pointed it threateningly at Gabriel. "I think I'll do you a favor, and Castrate you!"

"Do not be callous reaper! We are not the ones who hurt your family! You yourself ended those lives that very night! Our messenger only sought bring her soul to the afterlife, as your kind has done since the beginning!" Gabriel stated as she grabbed hold of Junior's scythe and moved it in another direction.

"News flash for yah brat! I ain't a reaper anymore!" Junior stated as several tentacles emerged from his back and took the form of various fire arms. "And even when I was, I was pretty horrible at it, cause I suffer from this rare condition in the Underworld called having a conscious! So in my opinion, anyone who wants to become reaper, should start with having every scrap of their flesh ripped from their bones!" Spitting those words filled with hatred, Junior swung down his scythe that suddenly had a head on collision with a powerful holy barrier.

"You cannot defeat me with such weak demonic pow...!" Gabriel's boast filled with confidence was suddenly shatter with her holy barrier, taking a direct swing from the blunt side Junior's scythe like a golf ball taking a hit from a golf club, sending her crashing into the wall.

"This is the underworld you ass hat! There's not a bottomless pit of holy power here for you to draw upon! On top of that I've already made two servants through the master servant contract, and while that might not seem like a big deal to the three of you you've probably smite demon lords with hundreds of servants, but I've been focusing on Quality over quantity! On top of that, I got home field advantage!" Snapping his fingers, several of the automated turrets turned around and opened fire on the group of angels, forcing them to make a retreat. "I've never known a Angel to give up that easily. Whole by the grace of god we shall deliver salvation spiel." Junior muttered looking up into the sky where he saw the angels being beamed up.

" _I know that. But they don't. Yah need to go and tell the town._ "

"Oh yah that'll go over well. The Demon Reaper warning Halloween town of threat." Junior jumped up on to the wall before grappling over to the crane.

"Oi Finklestein!" Junior growled into crane's radio.

"Why hello Young Master Junior. Should I assume that gigantic beam of light coming down to this dark realm from the heavens was what I think it was?" The Mad Doctor asked his cheerful voice spilling out of the radio.

"Yeah, afraid so. So how do we beat them back?" Junior asked mentally thanking himself that he didn't actually have to worry about the town listening to him or not.

"With science! Angels powers work on the principals of the manipulation of light, if we can cut all light going into the town, IE turn it invisible, then at the best we can keep them out, at the worst keep them from using any of their holy powers within the town!"

"Fantastic, but can we do that?" Junior asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Hmm. Lemme make some calls first." So that was a no, or a maybe, but Junior was going with no for now.

"What about the Encroaching Doom Syndrome? Is it ready yet?" Junior asked sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Ready? Good hell boy I know that I'm a genius and all that but I've just started this morning. Give a man a chance to breath why don't you?" Finklestein replied in a exasperated tone of voice.

"Breath? You're a reanimated corpse!" Inhaling sharply from his sudden outburst Junior exhaled before moving on. "The EDS takes a back seat. Help get that cloaking field online. I'll send some of my Nergal beasts."

"It shall be done." Hearing the click of Finklestein hanging up Junior dialed another number.

"Chi you awake over there?" Junior asked keeping a eye on the surroundings in case anymore beams of light shot down from the sky and delivering angelic payloads.

"After you and Mimi fucked me senseless do you mean? Yes I'm awake!" Chi spat full of dissatisfaction.

"We have a pest problem, Angels." Junior stated in a tired tone of voice.

"Angels? Oh I love angels, my father makes them fall all the time and they just make the best servants!" Chi replied with just a bit too much enthusiasm.

"One of them was Gabriel, I recognize her from my mother's incident reports." Junior snapped rolling his eyes.

"Well you could have mentioned _that_ part! This is not what you call pest control! This is what you call a sign of the apocalypse!" Chi snapped in a more panicking tone of voice.

"So glad we're on the same page. Now you and Mimi go put some clothes on and I'll call Minnie." Hanging up on Chi Junior dialed another number. "Yo Minnie, we got a problem!"

"Angels." Minnie replied in a slightly angered tone of voice.

"How'd you know?" Junior asked cocking a brow.

"Mine skin tis crawling. What art we gonna do about it?" Minnie replied in a tone of voice which conveyed her feelings of disgust.

"Chi and Mimi should be at the lab getting changed. I'll meet you there." Hanging up the phone for the last time Junior suddenly jumped off the side of the balcony and landed outside of Finklestein's laboratory, dramatically extending the length of his legs through a pair of nergal stilts before shrinking them down again. Junior entered the laboratory where Chi and Mimi were already waiting for him along side doctor Finklestein, Minnie arriving shortly after him. "If we're under attack by angels, then one of our first priorities should be protecting Halloween town's citizens." Junior explained as he scratched his chin with his hand.

"Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, the town has recently suffered a rather severe... depopulation." Finklestein stated as he cleaned his glasses. "Meaning that the barracks that were constructed primarily out of Adapmantium and Hell Gold will be sufficient to keep any unwanted guests out."

"That covers the citizens, so what are we gonna do about the angels when they get here?" Junior asked looking at the mad doctor suspiciously.

"Force fields work by manipulating the flow of Photons or light particles into solid surfaces, a few tweaks here, a multicast projector here, and we can get the best of both worlds rolled into one package." Finklestein stated doing a finger tap in a manner which implied he was the main antagonist in some sort of spy movie. "Should not take much longer than a couple of hours!"

"In the mean time we have other concerns." Junior stated as he started to pace around the room. "The biggest threat that our enemy presents is not it's ability to restore her power reserves but how ridiculously vast they are. What we need to do is knock them down a peg."

"Sounds like you guys need some help." Looking over to the far side of the room the group saw Walker The II standing in the hall way.

* * *

This time several light beams came down from the dark sky and hit the ground, producing several groups of angelic warriors in the process, leading them, was none other than the little menace to the underworld herself Gabriel.

"Didn't I teach you a lesson the last time?" Junior, flying thanks to a pair of huge Nergal wings, snarled while he subtlety looked at his watch. Half an hour until the Doctor's estimated time of completion, for creatures that move through light these angels were mighty slow. "This is my town, and you aren't welcome here!"

"This is your last warning monster! Had over that festering pustule over there or we will show you no mercy!" Gabriel stated accusingly pointed at Mimi.

"Her?" Junior asked pointing at Mimi with his thumb, to which the short angel nodded her head. "This is what this is about? I thought you were here for Minnie, what do you want with Mimi?"

"A so called 'Zoner' an individual with all of space at their beck and call, who is possessed by the well spring by which all evil originates. What do you think would happen when you put those two things together? The Blood Council even goes so far as to describe her as a 'evil war head waiting to go off!'" Gabriel stated in a deeply angered tone of voice.

"Grr!" Was the Mute Devil's only response.

"Allow me to put this to you politely: Flock off Feather Face!" Junior stated his middle finger in the air.

"You don't scare us demon! Attack!" The various angels equipped spears of light and hurled them forward focusing their fire on Junior, only for him, alongside the others and the entire town to suddenly vanish out of thin air, the light spears hurled in his one time direction bent around and deflected off to a random direction. "Gah! Take aim at the field!" As Gabriel barked her orders the angels prepared another volley, only for them to notice the already gloomy skies turning darker as storm clouds moved in to block out the light from above.

"Excuse me." Looking above the field the group of angels were surprised to say the least when they saw a young man dressed in a white trench coat floating above them. "I don't really know these people, but I get the feeling that them owing me a favor is a good thing so..." Suddenly several bolts of lightning came down from above and chain hit the various angels. "I'm gonna have to kill all of you now!"

"Pitiful mortal!" Gabriel grabbed hold of the lightning with her bare hand and tossed it aside across the area. "You might be able to mimic our master's power but such a pale imitation will never be able to strike down his Right Hand!"

"Then perhaps I should adopt the tactics of your enemies and strike from below." Saying that Walker II snapped his fingers and a huge jungle down below suddenly came to life and wrapped around the group of angels, only to be burned away by some sort of holy fire. "Hmm. Pity. I was hoping those Necropollens would be a bit more effective."

"The sky and the ground, are you some kind of nature spirit?" Gabriel asked cocking a brow at Walker II.

"Not much natural about this angel." With a point of his finger Walker II sent a beam of ecto energy into the turrets and they suddenly sprang to life firing on the angels with renewed vigor, but failing to penetrate Gabriel's shield.

"Exactly how many powers do you have?" Gabriel asked as she began swatting away the incoming volleys of energy.

"All of them." Walker II stated as he produced a blue colored energy blast hit Gabriel and produced a circular mass of ice around her.

"Lovely." Suddenly the ice shattered and Gabriel emerged unscathed and brushing powered snow off of her. "So it's going to be..." Suddenly Gabriel was grabbed by her face by Walker II's invisible hand who proceeded to slam her into the ground at Mach 20 leaving behind a sizable crater in the process. Angels might command the power of light, but light was useless against a opponent with the power to turn invisible at will.

"That was just so that yah know that I was screwing with yah! Now I'll be taking things seriously!" Walker II stated while he turned completely invisible.

* * *

Above the clouds that hid the city, a large blimp was projecting the cloaking field down below. Inside of it manning the controls was a certain wheel chair bound mad scientist who was looking upon the battle with interest. Behind him however he heard several figures enter the room.

"How's he doing?" Junior asked placing his hand on the back of the mad scientist's chair, craning his neck to get a better look at the monitors.

"Quite well actually. It seems that our little friend here has tapped into some pretty reckless power." Finklestein stated with interest.

"What does that mean?" Junior asked looking at the Mad Doctor suspiciously.

"I trust you are quite familiar with haunts yes?" Finklestein asked spinning around in his little chair since the battle didn't seem to require too much of his attention.

"Not Really. Give us the bluff notes." Junior asked as he pulled up a chair, Minnie, Mimi and Chi following suit.

"Basically, a ghost with sufficient power, or a large combination of similar ghosts, can produce enough energy to shape the ectoplasm around them into something similar to one of the Underworld's realms, only smaller. This more like a... small town. Something More like Halloween Town." The Mad doctor explained while he tried to list off possible descriptions. "Look that doesn't matter." Before he waved his rubber clad hands about dismissively. "The point here, is that you're not suppose to mix them together, it has a tendency of growing unstable, and sucking in stuff around it creating the ghostly equivalent of a black hole, a green hole if you will. The same could theoretically happen to a ghost."

"I thought you said it was the ghost who makes the haunts and not the haunts that make the ghosts?" Junior asked looking confused.

"Hmm. You're right and your wrong." The mad doctor said scratching his chin "The Ghost zone at the end of the day is made up of the same stuff as it's inhabitants. When a soul travels into the Ghost Zone it comes out of existence made of whatever brand of ectoplasm that spawned them. If they grow powerful enough they start to influence the ectoplasm around them then they start creating a new haunt. When Haunts become too numerous they collide and mix together and become a green hole, wreaking catastrophic damage on the human world in the process."

"So every major natural disaster in human history..." Junior stated starting to get a grip on the situation.

"Has a green hole to correspond to it, correct. But with a tiny difference." The doctor emphasized holding his finger and thumb a hair apart. "You see, unlike the rest of us, time and space in the ghost Zone are flipped on it's head. So as long as it _has_ happened for us, then it will _keep_ happening for them."

"And that's what you think that he is?" Junior asked pointing at the screen where Gabriel was being thrown around by a ghostly wail attack.

"A ghost might be able to adapt itself to a new environment, changing what powers they have in the process, but to wield more than one at once? Our young friend over there should be transformed into a Green Hole by now." The Doctor stated scratching his chin. "Hmm. I wonder."

"Wonder what?" Junior asked looking at the doctor suspiciously.

"Nothing you need be concerned about. Let that fellow do his part and we'll do ours." Finklestein stated relaxing and smirking at the screens. "You, get Walker to bring her down by as much as possible, then we swoop in and finish her off."


	23. The Right Hand of God

**Author's Notes** : Another Chapter down. Don't worry, they won't be getting smacked around by Gabriel for long.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Right Hand of God

By now the bulk of Gabriel's forces had fallen, this, thing that she was fighting appeared to wield the powers of many, having already bombarded her with lightning storms, hail the size of firsts, demonic vines, ungodly weapons and horrendous noise that made her want to claw her ear drums out of her head. On top of that, it seems that the little cretin came up with some method of blotting out what little light the underworld actually has so her virtually non existent ability to recharge her power in the accursed realm now really was non existent. Of course, it was for this very same reason that she brought with her a little something extra, granted a little something extra that she planned to use on the Demon Spawn, but desperate times and all that jazz.

* * *

Up in the blimp Junior was looking at the fight between Walker and Gabriel with a tired expression. It seems that little girl wasn't so tough after all, which means he now owes Walker a favor for nothing. Even though he said that, he realized something bad was happening when Gabriel disappeared in a huge flash of light.

"I knew that was too easy." A huge pillar of light popped a hole into the barrier, lancing part of the blimp as well, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Any one catch the number of that truck?" Chi asked sarcastically, using her shape shifting to claw her way out of a tarp that was pinning her down.

Junior kicked part of the frame work off of himself before standing up and straightening out his back with a stretch.

"Mimi, Minnie?" Mimi suddenly appeared out of thin air, carrying Minnie bridal style, thank you zoner powers. "Doc you okay?"

Mimi walked over to another part of the blimp after she put Minnie down and lifted up a sizable chunk, exposing the mad doctor and his mangled wheel chair.

"Surprisingly well for a crippled ragdoll." The Doctor stated getting into a sitting position and adjusting his broken glasses. "But might I suggest that you focus your priorities on that?" The Mad Doctor asked pointing out the light pillar that was growing in intensity.

"Yah that might be a good idea. Minnie, can you get the doc and some people to safety? The three of us will go help Number two over there deal with that brat!" Junior asked prompting Minnie to nod in acknowledgement.

"Brother that intense holy power wilt destroy the three of thou!" Minnie stated fear plain on her features.

"Not if we are protected." Chi explained examining part of the tarp that was the blimp's outer layer while Mimi examined one of the broken windows. "Mind if we borrow a few things?"

"At this point, I sincerely doubt there's anything left worth keeping." The mad doctor explained shrugging his shoulders.

A few short rips and melted glass later and Mimi and Chi had put together a few makeshift hazmat suits for herself Mimi and Junior with shaded glass. While not the best fix they could have put together, it was a lot better than nothing. Junior tore out the computer for the blimp and gave it to Finklestein, at least the data on Gabriel could prove to be useful. Speaking of the little nightmarish glow stick, Walker II didn't seem to be phased by it at all.

"What are you trying to pull with a light show? Burn-GaAAAh!" Suddenly Walker was hit by a huge blast of gold fire and was sent flying backwards. The culprit in question appeared to be source of the light, a huge Golden cross made out of flame.

"Oh there's no way that our luck is that bad." Junior stated looking at the cross a look of understanding of exactly what it was that they were dealing with on his face.

"You know what that thing is?" Chi asked pointing out the fiery cross a short bit of distance away.

"Oh come on, I'm not even christian and even I know how Jesus Christ was executed. Death by flaming cross, so what does that say about the Christian monster turning into a flaming cross?" Junior's worrying was suddenly interrupted by the pressure of the fire being blown off of Gabriel.

When Junior looked up where once there was a cross on fire there was now an young angelic warrior woman dressed in silver colored armor and golden wings that looked to be on fire coming out of her back.

"To force me into mine true form in this wretched place. Thine Insolence knows no bounds!" The person who looked like a older Gabriel spat with a look of hate on her features. "Pretty wrathful for a angel aren't yah?" Junior asked sarcastically, already well aware of the answer.

Walker had quickly gotten his coat off of him and was now extinguishing the wound to his abdomen with a fire extinguisher. Junior wasn't certain why the distinctly blue haired young man had suddenly turned orange haired, but that would have to wait until later. For now there was a angel that needed killing. Junior needed a minuet to assess their options. Chi and his shape shifting were out of the question less they risked compromising their suits, which reminded him.

"Chi, what would say the chances are that these suits are fire proofed?" Junior asked holding his hand just above his face trying to block out a fraction of Gabriel's glowing radiance.

"Against a fire that can turn a demi god into a pile of ashes? Are you joking?" Chi asked an exaggerated and tired sound in voice.

"Right."

Well at the very least these suits protected them from the light, so long as they didn't take a direct hit from her. Even as they thought that, Gabriel held up a single hand and a huge light spear, coated by the flame that they had reason was hoisted up into the air.

"Die."

Immediately Gabriel threw the giant mass of dangerous power at the assembled group and blew away a huge chunk of the earth that they had been standing on, narrowly dodged thanks only to Mimi's Zoner powers.

"Missing somebody angel!?" Turning around Gabriel was greeted by the sight of a barrel of a gun that was large enough for her to fit her head inside.

"Bang!" Said gun was immediately fired, and nearly self destructed when it collided with Gabriel's much stronger light barrier knocking the group back a bit. "Where was all of this power when she was getting smacked around a while ago?" Junior asked as he rubbed the side of his head.

It was a relevant question to be asking, Junior could still vividly remember not too long ago when one swing of his scythe smashed that barrier that had just sent them flying in one hit. On top of which there was also the fact that Walker II had just got done fighting her to the point of exhaustion a few minuets ago. So where was this bottomless pit of power coming from? Junior should have realized it before. There was no way one called the right hand of God would be that weak, and if she was that weak why did she bring along weaker subordinates. On top of which given the seriousness of her task it only made sense to bring along a trump card. They were reckless, they charged forward knowing to little information and now they were pinned down. It wouldn't surprise Junior if Gabriel intentionally hid her true power as a feint and only revealed it now that they thought they had won.

"Unacceptable!" Junior growled while gritting his teeth.

* * *

"Unacceptable." Minnie unknowingly quoted, gripping the railing with enough force that she left several dents in it with her fingers.

Minnie knew the reason why her brother had sent her away to Finklestein's lab. It was not to take him to safety, Mimi could have done that in a instant and return to the battlefield just as quickly. No the real reason why she was given the mundane task was to simply keep her the weakest, most vulnerable and most useless member of their group out of the cross fire of the battle. She had failed to keep her brother safe, again! She had failed him, _again_!

"Before you rip that off and beat someone to death with it." Said the mad doctor who owned the facility, rolling up to Minnie on a fresh wheel chair with a equally fresh pot of tea on a serving tray in his lap. "Would you like some tea?" The railing made a sick sound as Minnie suddenly snapped a section off.

"No thank you!" The young woman who was menacingly holding onto a bent couple of feet of metal replied with forced politeness.

"Given the situation, I would like propose something slightly reckless." The scientist stated poring and drinking a cup of tea.

"And what would that be?" Minnie asked the patience slowly draining from her voice.

"To turn you into a angel." Immediately the makeshift blunt weapon that Minnie had been strangling was spun around and came _that_ close to splattering his rather sizable amount of grey matter onto the roof. "Is that a no or a maybe?" The Doctor asked trying, and failing, to move the weapon away from his head.

"Tis a speak now, or cease speaking at all." Minnie replied threateningly.

"Right. As I understand it, even after having your 'sin' exposed the gates of Heaven still did not reject you, so much as they merely sent you down here to keep your brother from killing them." The doctor stated removing a note book from his coat pocket. "Furthermore that little girl down there is quite wrathful." Finklestein stated indicating the light show that was slowly eating away at the town. "With these facts in mind, the logical conclusion can be made that you and angelic power actually have rather high compatibility." This statement seemed to anger Minnie even more and the pipe was pressed deeper into the bulbous head. "If these facts displease you then bash my head in for all I care. But before you do take a good hard look at me?" The doctor stated gesturing to the shriveled and useless legs and trailing up his frail body and ending at the unbalanced and lopsided head with a neck that should not be able to support it. "Do I look like the person who can go down there and do two shits about it? No, the one and only thing I can do at this point in time is offer a possible solution to a clear and present problem, and utilize my area of expertise to execute them. Now are you going to beat me to within a inch of my after life or are you going to let me help?"

With a loud tap the business end of Minnie's weapon was slammed firmly into the ground.

"What would this procedure involve?" Minnie asked firm in her voice.

"An angel's chief weakness is their inability to survive on the material plain for a prolonged period of time, not too much unlike a ghost, but only much worst. This is on account that the energy that makes up their body, is so alien to us that it completely rejects our existence. It eats away at us. When certain individuals ascend to a higher plain of existence as they like to call it, their body doesn't simply turn to energy to join them up there in the great beyond, it is utterly annihilated in the process. A normal body would be able to last a little while, yours is not a normal body Minnie, it's a undead body, before that it was demonic. What I'm trying to say here, is that you will die, again, and you will die rather horribly, again, unlike those though, what I cannot guarantee is that this will work, nor if it does work will you be able to fend that thing off should you survive." The Mad Scientist stated indicating the battle that was happening across the town.

"What doth thou need?" Minnie asked, her eyes briefly glancing over to the light show off in the distance.

"Only your consent, everything else I already have." Saying that, the mad doctor got to work.

Set up was surprisingly fast, were that not a bonus Minnie might be a little bit concerned with how fast it was. The doctor aimed his giant oversize telescope at the battle, then he attached a small device of unknown purpose and design into the part that one normally would normally look into the telescope through. From there a long surgical hose which he then stabbed the attached needle directly into Minnie's heart who was strapped down to the mad doctor's table. The telescope soaked up the massive amount of holy power that Gabriel was giving off, condensed that into the machine, concentrated that through the hose into Minnie's body. The laboratory started to shake as the light began going berserk. Then Minnie shot up breaking the restraints in the process, light poring out of every available crevasse of her body, before suddenly exploding shooting a huge ball of light straight into the sky before suddenly bending around and going over to the battle field. At once Finklestein picked up a nearby phone and dialed a number.

"Junior, Hi it's Finklestein. We might have a problem."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Nightmaster000: Thank you for saying so.


	24. The Left Hand of God

**Author's Note** : Nothing to say this week. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: The Left Hand of God

They weren't looking too good, thanks to the massive amount of holy power that she was putting out, Gabriel had managed to burn through the group's crude hazardous quarantine suits and now they were taking direct damage from her. Lots of direct damage. Two demons, one mutant ghost chimera and a shadow elemental, two of whom were basically amateurs to actual legitimate fighting, all of whom were in terrible shape from all that holy power verses the seasoned warrior leader of the angels of immense amount of power. They were out matched, but Junior could sense it. That body of hers couldn't stand up to the abuse she was putting it through. If they could just hold out a little bit longer... who were they trying to kid? Gabriel was going to kill them, and then she would die, and be returned to heaven just in time to send them off to whatever brand of hell she thought they deserved. Just to make matters worst, the group heard a ring tone of funeral music, though Junior soon understood that it was his ringtone going off. Letting out an annoyed growl he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Doc. Little busy right now... Yah we have a problem! There's a..." Suddenly, a light explosion immediately preceded something from Finklestein's lab smashing into Gabriel fast enough that they didn't even see them whiz by before they disappeared. "What was that problem again...? Yah we're gonna have to call you back." Junior turned his phone off before he stuck it into his pocket. "We've got another angel. It's Minnie."

"Oh this day just keeps getting better." Chi groaned sounding like she was in a great deal of pain.

* * *

Halloween Town's infamous spiral hill became a bulls eye as two brightly lit figures crashed head long through it bouncing a couple of times as they skipped along the ground into the ruins of a destroyed mansion. When Gabriel managed to get on her feet again she was greeted by a creature caught somewhere between angel and Demon. She had heard of such beings before. Everyone knows about the Fallen, the angels that fell out of grace of the gods and who became the first demons. But the reverse was also true. Demons who tried to elevate themselves above the rest and earn redemption, they're called sycophants. They were rare, usually because they would perish in the attempt. Being an angel requires true faith, not a beaten broken creature that simply sees a chance at something better like so many other demons. This... thing was part of the majority. White scaly skin, horns bent and twisted into a pseudo halo, pseudo feathers sticking out of the end of her tail and covering the wings that were attached to it's back upside down, hands and feet like a bird's talons and most important of all, a face twisted into a vicious snarl lined with gagged teeth.

"Thou hath a strange way of trying to earn the grace of god monster! Out of my way and I will not smite you!" Gabriel stated in a commanding tone of voice, aware of the fact that her time on this plain was short.

" _ **Fuck off!**_ " The Sycophant snarled in Nergal before it leap through the air and slammed it's fist into Gabriel's face, sending her flying back several feet.

"So be it." Gabriel growled wiping the blood off of her face. "HAVE AT YOU!"

Suddenly Gabriel produced several huge light spears which she then promptly threw at her opponent creating several huge craters in the process. The Sycophant bobbed and weaved through the incoming projectiles with a nimble grace that flew in direct contrast with it's previously savage behavior when it was within range of Gabriel it grabbed hold of one of her light spears and smashed it over Gabriel's head.

"So the doc turned Minnie into a angel?" Chi asked looking incredulous. "That... doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Evidently we are that desperate." Junior stated in dry tone of voice.

"But how is this even possible? Minnie is no saintly..." Chi stated before shortly being cut off by Junior.

"Neither is Gabriel. Are you seriously telling me that you buy that propaganda spiel about angels being a bunch of perfect pricks are yah?" Junior asked jumping on top of a fallen support beam to get a better look at the battle between Gabriel and the Minnie. "Lemme tell you something about angels from someone who knows. Their assholes, they use their self proclaimed superiority and purity to put the rest of us down and take whatever they want. They see guys like us, and you and her as nothing more than a blighted infection that needs to be cauterized! That is what they think of us!" Junior snarled, his rage boiling.

"How have you met an angel before?" Chi asked looking down at the battlefield.

"Ironically enough it happened on this exact spot. You know that Minnie got killed correct? Well at the time an Angel thought he'd stick his nose into our business and yanked her right outta me. Kinda one of many contributing factors that led me to uh..."

"Go demon reaper on this town's punk ass? Yah, that part I knew." Chi stated looking down at the battle happening below. "So now the question becomes what are we gonna do about those two?"

To this question, Mimi raised her hand into the air. The battle between the two angelic beings continued to rage on. With Minnie the sycophant focusing balls of light into her hands and moving at light speeds to smash Gabriel with massive amounts of force. That said, as a being who was both the same and yet on a high level than Minnie, she was easily capable of dodging the moves of her Sycophant opponent who although fast and powerful her movements in her current form were erratic and sloppy. No real issue here was time, every muscle in Gabriel's body burned and were ready to fall off her bones rotten to the core. She had no time to deal with this nonsense.

"Take pride in the fact monster that you forced me to smite you with such force!" Saying that, Gabriel created a huge halberd made out of bright holy power, it's radiance so blinding that it's details were beyond the human eye at this point in time. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck the halberd, electrocuting both it and Gabriel with a huge jolt of electricity.

"Plasma conducts electricity yah know, idiot!" Walker II stated, Hair blue once more and supported by Mimi with his arm around her neck.

"Attention good for nothin angel shit!" Junior shouted into a nergal megaphone, a large yellow contraption with multiple barrels at his side. "The weapon I am currently holding is called a RYNO Mk V, one of the most powerful hand held weapons of mass destruction that have ever existed. It fires forty millimeter holographic shells each carry one grain of antimatter over a long distance resulting in a whopping one hundred pound explosion per round. Now I'm no math genius, but I'd say that you'd be dead in about ten seconds. Now for the last time get out of my town!" Junior explained, training the weapon in question on Gabriel. "What don't buy my bluff? You yourself said my friend over here has all of space at her finger tips." Junior stated, gesturing over to Mimi whom simply waved her hand in response.

"The issue here is not that I don't believe your claims, merely I wonder why you have not executed them yet!?" Gabriel looked around the ruins for anything of worth, before looking at the only other thing in the crater that was not completely destroyed. "So you wish to protect this creature do you?" The unconscious gritting of Junior's teeth gave him away. "Then before I go I shall take a little souvenir with me." Saying that, Gabriel bull rushed Minnie and grabbed her around her waist.

Before Junior could stop them Gabriel glowed brightly before she immediately proceeded to detonate, blinding those present in a huge amount of holy light.

* * *

By the time Junior could see again he saw that he was in a grassy meadow beside a river, his head pounding. At first he thought that Gabriel's explosion must have tossed him a fair distance. Then he realized that the sky was colored a bright blue instead of the underworld's dark purple. And he was wearing wearing a white T Shirt and grey baggy sweat pants. No explosion can do that, so what was going on here. Up the river Junior saw Minnie in a white gown sitting at the river side.

"Minnie!?" Junior scrambled over to Minnie's side. "What are yah looking at?" Answering his own question Junior looked down at the river and saw a sight that was in extreme contrast with the serene area. The water had faces in it, stretched, tormented in pain and being dragged further down river. "What is this place?"

"Tis the River Styx brother." She pointed off into the distance, where the river branched off. But the place that she was pointing to wasn't as nice as the one they were in right now. The land looked barren and burned, and instead of water that branch of the river was filled with blood. "That way leads to Hell."

"Fascinating. Minnie can we go back now?" Junior asked pointing down river in the direction where the souls were flowing from and where Junior presumed led back to the land of the living.

"I cannot." Minnie stated smiling bitterly and standing up. "Tis nothing for me to go back to."

"What are you talking about? There's me and..."

"Brother, I mean that there is nothing for me to go back with." Minnie stated in a depressed tone of voice. "I hath no time. But I will return to thou brother, this I promise thou. But first I need to get stronger, and so doth thou." Kissing Junior, Minnie suddenly pushed him away.

* * *

When Junior awoke he was gasping, on either side of him were Mimi and Chi, holding him from running out of the lab screaming. In sharp contrast to what was happening earlier all three of them were in a bandaged mess, Walker was having a furious argument with Finklestein a short distance away.

"That doesn't sound good." Chi stated looking at the pair. "They've been like that ever since Gabriel blew up." Finally finished Walker stormed off with his guards through a ghost portal.

"I thought he'd never leave." Finklestein stated shaking his head in annoyance.

"What happened to Minnie!?" Junior asked almost in a growl.

"An ashen smear across Oogie Boogie's mansion I'm afraid." Snarling like a animal Junior grabbed hold of Finklestein's lab coat and hoisted him up into the air. "If you're looking for someone to blame blame your sister." Finklestein held up a cell phone, displaying a video where she clearly explains the risks that were involved in the process and received her consent for the process.

Junior threw the mad scientist back into the chair before he went to the back of the lab. Suddenly Junior's arm grew dramatically larger, coated in a thick layer of nergaling flesh and capped off with a hardened skull boxing glove and proceeded to smash his hand into the wall several times while screaming in anguish.

"That is not helping." Chi stated, brushing dust off of herself.

"And what do you propose we do Chi?" Junior stated, his arm unraveling into several scythe tentacles that were waving around menacingly.

"Get her back." Finklestein stated adjusting his glasses.

"Speak quickly Doctor. I've had enough of your bright ideas." Junior stated his tentacles calming down, but not withdrawing. Finklestein pulled open a drawer and pulled out a file folder.

"Even if we can recreate Minnie's body it will not be enough to keep her in this world. We have but small samples of her DNA, and reanimating a few ash stains is not an option for creating a body for her. We'd need to create a living body for her, which can take nearly a year. By that point in time she will have absorbed a large quantity of holy power, which means that it will only rot away again. Unless we get a body suited to the sizable task of containing that power. Which leads to this." Opening the Folder Finklestein revealed a plan he had put in place. "Thank your mother for her chronic paranoia. Ever since the Halloween town incident she's been accounting for the possibility that they might make another grab against your sister. Of course I was mostly assigned to the task of creating the new Encroaching Doom Syndrome. Luckily I have some very competent individuals working for us. MAC!" To the Doctor's shout another ragdoll walked into the room, a young man with brown hair. "Mac here is the brain child of my daughter Sally and her Husband Jack. He was the individual I assigned to the task of gathering the research information about the task. Mac if you will." The young man adjusted his glasses as he read from the folder.

"The issue with Angelic power is that it rejects the existence of the flesh. But this wasn't always the case. I had to dig deep on this one by the way. By which I mean I had to break into my father's study. Can someone replace the door?" Narrowing a glare at Mac Junior impatiently tapped his tentacles on the floor. "Right. Originally the Elder Ones created Demons and Angels as one species. They provided a needed even balance between holy and demonic, the mind and the body, needed to create life. But when the rebellion happened that power was broken in two. The reason why holy power rejects the presence of the physical is because it's rejecting what demonic power stands for."

"If that was the case it should have been making Minnie smarter, but instead she was reduced to a snarling growling monster." Chi stated prompting Mimi to nod her head in agreement.

"Because she was actively fighting it. Her body knew that something was wrong and it was trying to get rid of it. But this was not always the case. Stories tell of the children born of the first demons before they fell from grace and were still angels and human women known as nephilim. They were since wiped out in the great deluge described in the bible. But as they say in the Ghost Zone, if it has existed once, then it exists." Mac explained smirking knowingly.

"Did he...? Crap. We gotta go through the Ghost Zone don't we?" Chi asked in a tired tone of voice.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Not really, I'm the first one to come up with the idea of Angelifying Minnie.

Nightmaster000: Thank you for saying so.


	25. The Map of the Infinite Realms

**Author's Note** : Got nothing to say right now. Sorry. Read Review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: The Map of the Infinite Realms

Outside of Halloween town, the previously vacationing couple of Jack and Sally Skelingtion were just getting back from their short trip paid for by Jack's brother's family the Grims. 'Ake a few days off lil brother an led us worry abou dhe town.' It wasn't a unreasonable thing to suggest, considering that it was their son who destroyed it. And who had destroyed it again evidently. Or at least part of it. A huge crater taking up where Oogie's mansion use to be, alongside spiral hill and the grave yard that was next to it. It was as if a massive explosion had gone off. The sound of something squeaking as it moved along the ground brought the two back to reality where they saw Finklestein approaching them in his chair.

"So, do you want the bad news or the good news first?" The Doctor asked in a cheerful tone of voice.

* * *

The trouble makers responsible for this damage had already climbed aboard one of the Grim Family's air ship's and had taken off for the Ghost Zone. It was a fairly short trip entering the bright green alternate dimension, thanks to the app on Chi's phone they were able to find a large enough Ghost Portal they could use very quickly. Inside the Ghost Zone the group consisting of Junior, Mimi, Chi and Mac were quickly met by Walker II who was investigating their incursion. Naturally, he refused to let the group use the unique properties of the Ghost Zone to travel through time. Then Junior said that he would just plow through it with brute force, and then when Walker refused to let him, Junior told him to go ask Gabriel if he could stop them from forcing their way through. In the end, Walker decided to consult the authority of something that not even his father could deny.

"W-w-why did you bring us here!?" Chi asked wrapped in a large fur overcoat as the group trekked through knee high snow.

"The device that you used to enter the Ghost Zone, A GZPS unit, is based on a powerful Ghost Zone Artifact called the Infimap." Walker II explained, not in the least bit fazed by the freezing cold temperatures that surround them.

"I h-h-heard about it. But s-s-so what? If w-w-we alre-red-redy have the th-thing then why do we need this artifact!" Chi snapped barely able to speak properly. Seeing the suffering of her friend Mimi reached into one of her portals and yanked out a lantern spitting fire. "Thanks!"

"Because unlike that cheap gizmo the Infimap _is_ the Ghost Zone itself. It's consciousness and will. There is literally not one single higher authority, and all are subject to it's whims." Walker II stated as he kept looking for the end of the Blizzard they in.

"And this concerns us why?" Junior asked sounding increasingly annoyed.

"Because the Infimap doesn't just send people to random times and places. It sends you there based on your needs and the needs of the greater good. Like for example getting your sister back. It can send you to the exact spot you need to go to get precisely what you need to bring her back. Though beyond doing that it can't communicate." Walker II explained as he approached what looked like a city made out of ice and snow.

"Lovely." Junior snapped in a impatient tone of voice.

* * *

After a few minuets Walker II finished asking the local Yeti's about the Map and now that they had their consent to take the map they returned to the air ship where Walker II was in the process of attaching the device to the ship's navigation unit with Mac's help.

"This is going to be a while. Why you three do whatever a demon and his pet whore's do in their free time." Walker stated dismissively his lower body sticking out from the console that Junior had torn open.

"Excuse me you foul mouthed little...!" Chi's latest rant was suddenly interrupted by Mimi picking her up by the collar of her kimono and flinging her over her shoulder. Mimi carried Chi with Junior following behind into a cargo container in the storage where she opened it and revealed a large plus sized bed inside, which Mimi unceremoniously threw Chi onto. "What-What are you doing!?" Chi asked mixed feelings of anticipation and fear swelling up inside her as she watched Mimi undress.

"We're gonna have some down time, so we should use that wisely, is that what you're saying?" Junior asked looking at Mimi as she undress, to which she nodded.

Watching Mimi getting undressed, Junior could see something very clearly, a huge burn running down her back. That certainly wasn't there the last time he saw Mimi get undressed, which was to say that she got it afterwards, during the battle against Gabriel. Which was also a sobering reminder of two things. The first was that they were drained of power, and the second was that they were still in a badly wounded state. They needed to heal, but before they could use healing magic, they needed to restore their reserves of power first, and as it so happened, they recently acquired a method of doing that, and it just so happened to coincide with their earlier method of increasing their power. It was at this point in time that Junior realized just how terrifying Cubine really are. On that note Junior finished getting undressed and closed and locked the door behind them, turning on the light inside of the container.

"Just so yah know Mimi. I'm a little pissed right now, so I'm gonna use you as a stress ball." To Junior's statement, Mimi's eyes lit up excitedly her tail wagging eagerly behind her.

Immediately, several tentacles emerged from Junior's body snaked around Mimi, sharp pain was sent as a shock wave through her body from her groin. Looking down, she saw several needle like staples that had just forcibly closed her lower mouth off. With this, she wouldn't be able to cum until Junior let her. The tentacles continued to snake around her body forcibly bending her legs until pain welled up from below. Her arms were wrapped by tentacles and twisted around as far as they would go without breaking, and finally Mimi was grabbed by her horns and bent backwards at her spine, a demonic rolling pin pressing against her burn wound serving to send even more pain coursing through her body.

"AHHHH! AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Looking at the sloven look of ecstasy that was on Mimi's face, the way that she was screaming, that her body was bent and contorted into a unnatural shape, there was just one thing that came to Chi's mind.

"Glad that's not me." Chi stated gulping nervously.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about you Chi." Junior stated in a sarcastic voice now that he noticed Chi was there.

Immediately Chi was grabbed by a tentacle by her feet that promptly yanked her into the air, a second tentacle ruthlessly tearing apart Chi's clothing before the two tentacles spread her legs, only to have her lower opening stapled shut like with Mimi.

"GAIH! I'm not a masochist you little bastard!" Chi growled angrily, the blush on her face in open defiance of her words.

"Oh I beg to differ. So does Mimi in fact. She's told me all about your little fetishes." At this several thick tentacles appeared from Junior's back, the tips of those tentacles tore open and from there something like dentures with bright green teeth started snapping menacingly. "I've certainly been bit by Mimi enough times to know the inside of her mouth like the back of my hand! Why don't you have a look for yourself!"

Saying that, the first of the toothy tentacles whipped out and slammed it's jaws down on Chi's thigh.

"AHHH!"

The tentacle tugged and twisted on the thigh, not unlike a dog playing with a chew toy, every little movement that it made elicited another shriek from Chi. Now that Junior had a idea of the elasticity of Chi's body he produced several more tentacles each with identical sets of chompers. Other thigh, breasts, butt cheeks, shoulders, arms, legs, neck, waist, abdomen, ears, horns. There was not a single part of Chi's body that could be named that Junior left intact as he rampaged all over her body, yanking and twisting making her into a musical instrument as he put on a symphony of moaning. Finally the duo's faces began to slacken in pleasure, their eyes rolling to the back of their heads, their tongues hanging out of their mouth's that were now wide open and producing drool.

"Well it sounds like you two are about finished." Saying that, what Junior next put on the end of two more tentacles were each a pair of large phalic objects that looked more like the belonged on a horse more than anything else and a large set of balls to match. "So I guess I better finish you."

Making that ruthless declaration Junior slammed both of the girls into ground, hard, followed up by using a blade to rip open the holes that he had sealed shut earlier. With the preparations completed Junior slammed both of the cock tentacles that he made into them, plugging both of their lower holes in the process, before making something similar to a jack hammer attachment that began rapidly pumping in and out of their bodies at break neck speeds, the bumps along the sides of the cocks scraping against the walls of the girls as they went. By now Junior was quite familiar with the inner workings of a person's anatomy. Ignoring the fact that he was no longer a reaper and thus incapable of using Necromancy, he was still a nergal, and there is almost no anatomical part or weapon that a Nergal can't reproduce. So naturally, when Junior was given the understanding, that with those succubus tattoo's they could process his sperm into power, then the next logical step would be to manufacture a way of dramatically stepping up his sperm production. This was the end conclusion he reached.

""GGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

The Nergal sperm simply did not stop at where it was inserted, the massive amount of pressure being applied painted the girls insides whitish green and the sound of coughing accompanied material starting to drip out of their mouths. Suddenly a huge amount of brightly colored purple, red and green energy filled up the space with enough force that it tore apart the container, mixing together before entering the bodies of the three. Deciding that the three of them had enough Junior withdrew his tentacles from their bodies and allowed the two them to collapse without dignity.

"Are you two okay?" Junior asked assessing both of the individuals.

If his memory served Chi's shape shifting served as a form of advanced healing in of itself, and Mimi's durability should have meant that she could take that level of abuse without a problem. Still that is under normal circumstances, but the three of them had already taken severe injuries during the fight with Gabriel, so now it would be hard to say. Quickly, Mimi utilized a powerful healing spell which quickly healed the two of them, Chi's blood going back into her body and Mimi's fractured bones clicking themselves into place.

"What nonsense are you talking about one who nearly ripped us asshole to appetite!" Chi snapped the bite clearly back into her.

"In that case I'm going to go get something to eat while we wait." Junior stated as he slipped back into his clothes and left the area.

"So that whole turn him into a sadist thing we discussed?" Chi stated looking at Mimi now that she knew Junior was out of ear shot, to which Mimi raised one hand with a thumb in the air. "Yah that's what I thought. How much did you get outta that?" Mimi started to ponder the question.

What Chi was referring to was Mimi's power to absorb sin. Lust obviously, wrath too, greed lots of greed, and a touch of gluttony near the end. So to Answer Chi's question Mimi held up four fingers.

* * *

Outside not too far away Junior had tore the door off of a vending and had raided the contents inside, largely consisting of beef jerky.

"Grr! Why do I feel so hungry! I've already eaten twelve of these stupid things!" Junior growled discarding another beef jerky packet and ripping apart the contents with chainsaw like teeth.

" _You did something like that and you still have to ask why it is you feel hungry?_ "

" _If I didn't I wouldn't you psycho Eyeball!_ "

" _For the love of...! Junior, you're starting to think like a Demon Reaper?_ "

As Junior was starting to tear into several more packets of dried meat he suddenly stopped.

" _What are you talking about?_ "

" _Savage, sadistic, brutal, hungry. Oh yes, Hungry is definitely something demons are familiar with. Do you know, how many calories a demon burns through on a regular basis? None. We don't eat food, we devour the souls of the dead and damned! The reason why you're so hungry right now is because you're eating nothing but empty calories. Well I shouldn't say that, whatever in you that's human needs normal food, but I've got needs to yah know._ "

" _Then why is this only coming to light now?_ "

" _Have you checked the number of souls that you've devoured? What nonsense are you babbling about!?_ "

" _I meant why am I only feeling your hunger now?_ "

" _Oh god I hate having to repeat myself! We're syncing up, the more your personality becomes like ours the more control you have over us! Of course there's always going to be somethings that keep us from going one hundred percent, like your block headed stupidity!_ "

" _Lovely._ "

Taking the contents of his raid of the vending machine with him Junior began making his way to the control room. There the preparations being made by Walker and Mac were nearing completion.

"Right sadistic Git aren't yah? We heard those two screaming all the way from up here." Walker stated gesturing behind him with his thumb.

"Apparently. Jerky?" Junior asked gesturing with one of the opened packages to which the slightly surprised individuals politely pushed it away. "So what about that Infimap that you two were suppose to be installing?"

"Done. It's power should be spread to the rest of the airship. With this, it should be fully capable of taking you where ever you have to be." Walker stated stepping aside to let Junior through.

"This better work Ghost!" Junior snapped slamming his hand down the infimap, a huge amount of power surged forth from the map and spread throughout the ship.

Suddenly it felt like the entire thing was being torn apart as they were dragged through, until finally the entire ship exploded, sending bits and pieces of it throughout the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Elsewhere inside of a city with pure white buildings and clouds for ground a young woman with blond hair and the wings of a angel stood in front of a pool of water at the destruction of the airship.

"Do you need more proof?" The familiar juvenile form of Gabriel asked looking at Minnie with suspicion. "Even the infimap believes your champion is doomed!"

"Tis through hardship that strength grows Gabriel. Thou would do well to remember that." The blonde haired angel stated a kind, patient and understanding look on her features. "And no one can grow as strong as mine brother."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: That does seem to be the consensus of Minnie's character, a victim of the abuses of the Underworld so as to provide a catalyst for Junior to get pissed off and go Demon Reaper on someone's ass. And believe me, there will be Demon Reaper on Ass.

DPSS: The thing about walking backwards, is that it lets you see where you've been, and if yah do it enough, then you'll get to where you want to go anyway. Spoilers.


	26. The God of War

**Review Section** : Well my dad is back in town right now, which means that I'm not gonna be dedicating as much time to writing as I normally do. Does that mean I'm gonna be late next week? I have no idea. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy and you'll find out I guess.

* * *

Chapter 26: The God of War

Mount Olympus, Tallest mountain that has ever existed on the Earth or will ever exist on the Earth. Not that you could tell that by looking at the beings were currently climbing it, tall mountainous beings of various forms one looked to be made of lava, a second looked like a massive ocean simply got up and walked away, another looked like a mountain covered in a forest. These were Titans, the second generation of divine beings inheriting the role from the first ones who created the universe after their downfall in the great reaper rebellion. And it was on the head of the third of the many titans that was of the most interest to those who currently reign supreme on the mountain.

"ZEUS!" Bald man with ashen white skin and a pitch black beard. He wore nothing, except for a crimson colored tunic around his waist with gold trim, a pair of sandals, chains connected to blades around his arms and a large gold set of arm armor taking inspiration from a ram. He held a large great sword with bright electric blue light coming off of it. "YOUR SON HAS RETURNED I BRING THE DESTRUCTION OF OLYMPUS!"

The man in question looked down from above in a temple, half a dozen people that couldn't have less in common with him in terms of appearance surrounding him, the other gods of Olympus. The dozen mile long staring contest was suddenly interrupted by a huge ball of fire coming down from above. Said fire ball managed to beam Gaia on her head before bouncing off taking the Son of Zeus with it. Granted he didn't fall far as he soon found a foot hold in the trees on the giant's back. Gaia was not so fortunate. In addition to most likely having a concussion a large metal scaffold that was inside of said ball of fire lodged itself in her back. From it came a young woman with red skin and a black leotard for clothing, looking equally as rattled as Gaia.

"Who in Tartarus's name are you!" Rather than one of the several sword's that he was carrying with him, the Son of Zeus choose to threaten Mimi with a giant purple spiked hammer.

The stare off between the two continued largely because of Mimi's muteness. As the Son of Zeus began loosing his patience the living mountain that they were standing on began to shake, under attack by Hyppocampi, giant crosses of horse and crab made from stone and water and horses to Poseidon's, god of the sea, chariot. The man in question had summoned a huge volume of water and stone and had produced a huge stone trident. Suddenly Mimi telekinetically grabbed the man and threw him across the mountain onto the head of one of the horse crabs that had taken a crack at the Giant's arm. As the Son of Zeus questioned what the devil was doing she suddenly rose up from the mountain and tore apart the scaffold she arrived on, using it like various spears to skewer another horse crab to Mount Olympus. That the Demi-God understood.

"I will take the one in the center!" The Demi-god called out pointing to Poseidon. "You will handle the rest!" He shouted indicating the others.

Nodding Mimi used her powers to grab hold of the other Hyppocampi and slammed them against the mountain, before they suddenly disappeared, ripped off via her powers of a Zoner and tossed else where. The she picked up the blade wielding Demi-God and tossed him at the opponent in question. Evidently her aim was pretty good, as the giant water construct fell apart after the Demi-God went through it. When she caught up to the pair further up the mountain she saw Poseidon in his death throws, both of the Son of Zeus's thumbs where the god of the ocean's eyes should be. Landing next to them, the strangest thing happened, in that Mimi appeared to absorb a Massive amount of energy from the god, before that is a loud snap signaled the end of his life, followed shortly by being kicked off the side of the cliff and falling into the waters below. As soon as the god's corpse hit the water, a great massive flood was unleashed, the waters continuously rising and leveling out just a few miles beneath them. Mimi had strong reason to suspect that they were on one of the only examples of dry land left in the world. Getting up she turned around to face the god slayer.

"I am known as Kratos. What of you, demon?" Rather than answer Kratos's question directly, Mimi summoned the scaffolding that she had used against one of the Hyppocampi earlier and had them assemble to spell out Mimi, not that Kratos understood this. "Demon it is."

To Kratos's remark Mimi only gave a eye roll. Looking around the Titans weren't doing so good, Oceanus had already been tackled by Hermes and now both of them were in a free fall, Oceanus's body soon adding to the massive flood. Mimi held out her hand to grasp him only for a massive ice boulder to come out of it instead, a ice boulder that she distinctly recalled not summoning.

"Poseidon's power. It would seem that you've taken a fraction of it."

That was good to remember, next issue was keep it from getting confused with her natural power. Still, the sins of a God were terrifying. Soon Gaia had gotten a hold of herself, her hand gripping the ledge the two had taken refuge on and both jumping aboard as the climb continued. Call it a funny feeling, but Mimi felt that helping Kratos was what the infimap had intended for her to do, at the very least, she knows that in history Kratos won, and she wasn't fond of the idea of finding out what the future would look like should he loose, not that was particularly fond of the one she came from. That said something felt... off with her primordial evil. She couldn't quite place it, but as she was absorbing Poseiden's sins, it suddenly felt like it had grown weaker before it grew stronger again, perhaps in fighting the gods she would learn a weakness of her father. Soon Gaia had reached the top of Olympus and grabbed hold of a spire to which Zeus was currently standing on. From that hand the two of them jumped off, Kratos blocking Mimi's path with one of his Chain Blades.

"Do not interfere!" The Demi God stated as he walked forward, and for good reason, standing across from Kratos was non other than Zeus. Seeing that things were about to get ugly Mimi flew off into the air a ways away from them. "What will you do father? You can no longer hide behind the skirts of Athena's!" Kratos declared angrily with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Athena is dead because of the rage that consumes you Kratos! What more will you destroy?" Zeus replied in a even and steady tone of voice, gesturing to the water that was the corpse of his brother.

"The hands of Death could not defeat me. The Sisters of Fate could not hold me! And you will not see the end of this day!" Kratos declared, each sentence with more emphasis than the last as he whipped out both of his chain blades. "I will have my revenge!"

"Petulant child! I will tolerate your insolence no more!" Zeus declared anger plain as day in his voice.

The storm god raised one hand to the air and suddenly a huge vortex opened up drawing in the storms from above into Zeus's hand. Gaia attempted to strangle the would be attack in it's crib with her hand, but alas Zeus's lightning was faster, striking Gaia and Kratos with sufficient force that Gaia's hand that was tightly gripping onto the temple was ripped from it's wrist, only barely connected to the rest of her body by a few measly tree roots. The two fell for miles before Gaia caught onto a sizable ledge, Kratos in turn caught onto Gaia's back, barely using his massive golden blade as foot hold.

"Gaia I can hold on no longer!" Hearing her cue Mimi flew over to Gaia's back and offered her hand to the former war god.

"If I help you...!" Suddenly Gaia was interrupted by the sight of Mimi carrying Kratos onto the ledge, followed shortly thereafter by grabbing Gaia by her hand, picking her up with her flight, and carrying her up onto the ledge. "Thanks..." Gaia began waiting for the young woman to introduce herself, only to receive no answer. "Demon." The giant mass of plant and stone looked up and saw from the way the clouds were moving that Zeus was already on his way over. "Hurry Kratos! Zeus is already on his way!"

Kratos looked to Mimi who was sitting in a corner of the cliff, panting heavily, clearly the strain of trying to lift Gaia up was far too much for her. No matter, Gaia would serve as sufficient transportation. Kratos got onto one of her feet, though her climb would be much slower now on account of one hand being crippled. That said, Zeus was already on his way over, no matter, he is not the only one with the power of the storms at his hands.

"Zeus!" Breaking out a bow Kratos took aim at the storm god. "The winds are no longer your ally!"

Shouting that, Kratos began firing at Zeus with the bow producing several hurricane gusts of wind. Gusts that was blown away by the simple swatting of the god's hand like the balls of air that they were.

"Is this your idea of a ranged attack Kratos? I'm disappointed I though we taught you better than this!" Zeus stated as a familiar rod of light appeared in his hand.

"Grrr! Gaia!" Tossing the useless weapon aside Kratos traded it for his hammer. "Throw me!" Ensuring that her bad hand was firmly rooted to the side of the cliff Gaia grabbed Kratos and hurled him into the air, charging in front of Zeus, Kratos brought the hammer down on his head, and was met with surprise and shock when the weapon failed to land one single scratch on the deity.

"Pathetic."

Zeus pushed the weapon away and Kratos was all too eager to be rid of it, having no use for a weapon that could not slay a god. Instead he traded it for a spear, tipped with crystal with several more crystals lodged inside of it. At once Kratos stabbed with the spear several times, leaving crystals in Zeus's body before they exploded. A single wave of the chief god's hand cleared the smoke away, revealing Zeus unharmed.

"I grow weary of you my son!"

Kratos brought out a severed head with snakes for hair, took one look at it, and discarded it too, instead he brought out his large golden blade, perhaps the one he should have used from the beginning. Zeus however was not amused by the idea of facing a weapon that could actually do him harm. With a single stomp of his foot the cliff broke apart and sent Kratos off into the depths below, loosing his grip on his blade.

"GAIA!"

The Titan however ignored Kratos using the opening that he created to slam her remaining good arm down on Zeus. Mimi, who had just finished gathering the weapons Kratos had abandoned and only just rolled her eyes. Not having the energy to catch him at the moment she instead simply jumped after him. Folding into a more aerodynamic shape Mimi quickly caught up with Kratos, tackled him, before diverting their course onto dry land and softening his fall with her own body. The two rolled apart Kratos shaking himself to his senses.

"Thanks Demon." Mimi wasn't too worst for wear. Sore yes, but alive which was a miracle in of itself. That is until she saw where she was at. "That is the river of Styx." Kratos stated observing the bloody river in front of them that they nearly landed in. "And this is Hades realm."


	27. The Death of Death

**Author's Note** : No Reviews, Well there's going to be a lot of that in the future I suspect. Well, this is easily the longest chapter I've ever written for this story, maybe I followed the plot of God Of War a little too closely. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: The Death of Death

Mimi and Kratos were traveling through Hades realm, walking along side the river of styx and killing monsters as they went. Mimi had offered Kratos his discarded weapons, but he insisted that he had no need for weapons that could not kill Zeus. It was then that Mimi came up with a solution of her multiple powers problem. Having arrived at a cliff side, the two now had a clear image of the hole that the two fell through to get there.

"We are not finished Zeus!" Kratos shouted, deeming this an appropriate time as any. "The gates of Hades have never held me!"

"Death cannot hold those with purpose Kratos." Turning around, the pair was met by a ghost, but not like any ghost Mimi had ever met.

She was hollow looking, a holograph, seen right through but still able to be seen. She wore clothing worthy of a god, with a breast plate with intricate designs and a elegant toga worn on top with a thin tiara around her forehead.

"Athena?" Kratos asked looking at the ghostly figure confused. If Mimi had to guess then this is what the ghost of a god looked like. "I... Don't..."

"My sacrifice to save Zeus has brought me to a higher existence." The ghostly god stated approaching the demi-god.

"You still appear to be an Olympian." Kratos stated gesturing to Athena's form, or what was left of it.

"Appearances can be deceiving Kratos." Athena stated cringing at the sound of the influx of mortals dying

. Looking around Mimi saw that they had started to arrive, since they had flooded over ninety percent of the world, that meant that the vast majority of humanity had just died. Their souls were raining down from the stone ceiling like drops of water during a storm.

"So can the children of Olympus." Kratos was now moving past his shock and onto the rage which typified his actions.

"Perhaps, but remember that my death came by your blade." Athena stated reaching out for the Ex-War God.

"My blade was meant for Zeus!" Kratos snapped accusingly towards Athena. "Be quick with your words!" Which was another of saying that Kratos's patience was at a end.

"As we speak the war for Olympus rages and man kind suffers." Athena stated gesturing to the souls that appeared like they simply could not fall fast enough.

"Let them suffer. The death of Zeus is all that matters." Kratos stated as he observed the rain drops of humanity.

"Zeus will not fall as easily as Aries." Athena stated as she float around to Kratos's side. "To destroy the king of the gods you must seek the source of his strength. The Flame of Olympus."

"You once sacrificed yourself to save Zeus. Now You seek his destruction. What has brought about this change?" Kratos asked suspicion clear as day.

"I see truth's where I did not before." Athena looked over to Mimi and they gave each other mutual scowls of distrust.

Mimi could sense something coming off of her in waves, and wasn't too different from primordial evil, combine that with the fact that she was clearly acting differently than what Kratos could recall, and the likely hood that something had happened to her after her death just kept going up.

"Do not trust this parasite Kratos. Even now she siphons off your power for herself." Well she wasn't lying, the Primordial evil does soak up sins just by being around them.

"And yet I do not grow weaker." Kratos stated as he started the leave. "So this conversation is done." Which was also true. Mimi wasn't taking Kratos's power so much as she was turning his anger into power for herself.

"If you will not listen to reason." Athena stated as she took Kratos's chain blades. "Then I will delay the end result." Saying that the blades were transformed, a deep black, but glowed with red cracks, and with the face of a sharp toothed monster as the guards. "These are the blades of exile." Athena tossed the now upgraded weapons back to Kratos. "They will guide you on your journey to the flame." Examining the blades for a moment Kratos deemed them adequate and placed them on his back. "Remember, as long as Zeus reigns, there is no hope for mankind. Destroy the flame and the very foundations of Olympus will crumble."

Saying that Athena floated off to parts unknown. Kratos took one look at Mimi, before deeming her irrelevant and using his newly upgraded chain blade to hook on a nearby post and swinging off, Mimi soon to follow him. The pair soon arrived at a set of stairs, and were greeted by a group of skeletons. Kratos reached for his blade but was stopped by a trident being waved in his face. Kratos did not recognize the weapon, even though it was one he had once used. The Spear of Destiny, that was now fused with the sin that Mimi had extracted from Poseidon giving the weapon a frosty glow. Looking unimpressed Kratos removed his hand from his weapon and leaned back into the post. Mimi aimed her trident at the skeletons, but rather than thrusting it at them the weapon shot out several shards of ice that skewered them in a variety of different ways. Tapping on the spear, that ice then exploded. When you fill a jar with water and then freeze it over night, the expanded water shatters the jar. Mimi amplified that power with the strength of a god, and compressed that explosive force into those shards of ice. Unfortunately it seemed that being skeletons they were already in pieces and hence being reduced to smaller pieces did not hinder much. Instead seeing where this was going she stabbed the weapon business end first into one of the skeletons and with a mighty swing sent them all flying over the side of the stair case and into the abyss below. From where they had several red orbs the size of baseballs emerged.

"Blood Orbs. The gods respond well to them. Or more accurately godly power." Kratos stated as he walked down the stairs. Taking the not so subtle hint Mimi scooped the blood up with her zoner powers. She'd sink the power extracted from them into the Trident or one of the other powers later on. Traveling along the stairs Kratos arrived in front of a couple of chests. "Green orbs." The War god stated indicating one of the chests that had a green glow to it. "They offer healing power. In this land they are in high demand." Next the former war god gestured to the other chest with a blue glow to it. "Blue orbs, full of magical power. Also in high demand in this accursed realm." Interpreting this as her cue, Mimi shuffled both chests off into storage with her zoner powers. "I thought you would be useful."

Progressing more the pair found themselves outside of a gate. And a large statue signed the owner of that gate with not one hint of subtlety.

"I knew you would be back Spartan. Did you miss me?" The sophisticated, dignified but sinister voice of a man echoed from the grill of the helmet of the statue. "Oh and you brought a friend. Here to make up for murdering my wife?"

Suddenly another group of skeletons emerged from the ground. Mimi threw her trident into the center of the enemy forces before grabbing hold of it with a leap and rapidly spinning around in a manner similar to a pole dancer kicking skeletons away. The bony foes had a head on collision with Kratos, who swung both of his blades around and soon made a miniature tornado of chain and blade that turned their bony foes into so much fine powder. They weren't gonna put themselves back together after that. Still the problem remained that the gate was still closed. And not just closed either, those were necropollins that were covering the gate as well, and Mimi was not fond of the concept of finding out what would happen if you die in the land of the dead.

"We need a alternate route." Kratos stated, at once a chain connected from a far off ledge to where they were standing.

"By all means, how I'll enjoy listening to the sound of your screams."

It was a trap yes. And yes they were going to fall for it. Kratos climbed the chain and started to scale alongside it, Mimi flying after him. She brought out the typhon bow and began shooting at the skeletons that were coming to harass Kratos on the chain. Finally the pair arrived at a arena where a large number of skeletons were roaming about, however a large gorgon suddenly dove into the area and blasted the skeletons with light from her eyes turning them into stone. Before they could break free Kratos smashed the statues with his chain blades and Mimi scooped up more blood with her zoner abilities.

"Gorgon eyes can be sacrificed to increase your physical health and durability, but after about fifteen they won't be of any use to you." Kratos explained prompting Mimi to cock a suspicious brow at him. "Do not mistake my intentions demon, you are useful."

Rolling her eyes Mimi threw her trident at the gorgon lodging the weapon into her chest. Mimi jumped onto the trident and vaulted the gorgon into the air before slamming her into the ground. Pinning the gorgon with her foot she stabbed the weapon into the gorgons neck and popped her head clean from her shoulders, releasing a measure of blue orbs as well. Mimi scooped up both the head and the orbs into her pocket dimension before they continued. They soon came along another wrapping of vines. This one had bound a man who was sitting in a chair. Pierithous, according to legend, he broke into Hades realm trying to kidnap his wife Persephone in order to marry her himself. Supposedly Hades admired his balls and invited him to sit down for dinner, and sitting is what he has been doing ever since.

"I have suffered enough spartan. Hades he sentenced me to this eternal torture. My prison of tender! But now that you are here you can free me!" Some life gotten back into his old bones the old man began struggling with his restraints. "All I have left is my bow. Please free me and it is yours!"

Unfortunately, those were necropollins, and again she had no means to remove them without poisoning herself. While Kratos began looking around the area for a solution Mimi scouted around finding more chests containing both green and blue orbs. After a few minuets Kratos found a Cerberous locked in a nearby cage. Nothing compared to Mandy's beast but it's fiery breath was a promising solution to the necropollins problem. Using a pair of wings attached to his back that came seemingly from nowhere Kratos was able to reach a switch above the creature's cage and pulled it releasing it from it's cage.

"No! No! Have Mercy!" Pierithous shrieked even more frantically struggling with his restraints.

The truth was this was for the best. Pierithous didn't look like had much life left to live. The only thing keeping him alive at this point was probably that chair. That said.

"Please I cannot die this way!" After leading the three headed fire breather about half way Kratos climbed onto his back and wrapped his chains around the left and right heads leading the beast towards the wood and vine cage. "NOOOOOAHAAHAHAAAAAAOOOO!" Pierithous's death wail signaled the fiery end of a long and painful life.

In his place was a wooden bow that glowed red with fiery power. If Mimi's memory served her although they got this weapon from a mortal it was originally the weapon of a god, Apollo to be precise. With a yank of his chains the beasts's left and right necks were snapped and followed shortly by a stab that ended the life of the one in the middle. Kratos walked over and picked up the bow.

"Lets go." Following the chain back to the gates Kratos took aim at the gate with the bow and in moments they were turned into pile of ash.

"So now you're massacring my garden? What a shame they were the favorites of my late wife." Suddenly the gates swung open. "If you wanted to come in all you had to do was ask."

"What have you got?" Mimi pulled out her chests and Kratos's old weapons.

"Phoenix feathers." Kratos said examining one of the chests that had the item in question inside. "Sacrifice will offer a increase to your magical reserves. Though as with the eyes there is a limit." With this information in mind Mimi scooped up the items into her pocket dimension. The two entered together, and were soon met by the guard, a huge minotaur. Swinging her trident around Mimi pinned the minotaur to the ground and Kratos followed up by grabbing the beast by his horns and snapping his neck before ripping his horns off. "Stamina." Kratos explained tossing Mimi the horns. "You might be tired of hearing this, but there is a limit."

Rolling her eyes Mimi put the horns away for when she got the chance.

"Hades is not here." Kratos stated observing the area. As Hades said this was just a flower garden. "Before we find him we need to find the blade of Olympus."

Nodding her head in agreement Mimi flew outside and into the air and began surveying the area looking for hide nor hair of the blade's signature blue glow, finding it on the Horizon Mimi went back to ground level to get Kratos. Taking her hand they flew through the air and found the blade next to a statue of a young woman.

"Father?" Looking down Kratos saw that the statue was holding the image of a young girl made of blue flame.

"Calliope?" Kneeling down to the statue the two finally had a good look at each other.

"Oh..."

"You're not my daughter." Kratos stated getting back to his feet.

"No but I know you." The girl in the flame stated.

"Playing with toys now Kratos?" The voice of Hades asked, echoing from a massive statue a fair distance away.

"Another of your tricks Hades?" Kratos asked looking around trying find out where Hades was spying on them from.

"As usual Spartan you are gravely mistaken."

"Face me coward!" Kratos shouted sinking his frustration into the ground with a stomp of his foot.

"So eager Kratos. Relax. Soon enough we will have our time to play."

With a frustrated growl Kratos ripped the sword out of the ground.

"If you are looking for a way out, then my father has a portal that will lead you back to mount Olympus." The humanoid flame explained pointing to a smoke stack off in the distance.

"If Hades is not dealt with now then we will only have to kill him later. No, facing Zeus alone is our best option. And at the very least we know that Hades will come to his aid, if for nothing else than the chance kill me." Kratos stated resting the blade on his shoulder.

"If you want Hades, he spends his days there." The young girl in the flame stated pointing to a area just right of the smoke. "He has mourned the loss of his wife every day."

"He should have treated her better then." Putting the blade of olympus away Kratos held out his hand for Mimi and she grabbed hold and flew off into the air with him.

The two of them arrived outside of Persephone's tomb, marked by the statue of the one kept within, and guarded by Hades pet three headed mutts. Mimi and Kratos took one look at one another before they charged. Mimi harpooned the one on the left in the center head. That head then froze solid and snapped it off. Mimi followed up by spinning the trident around putting several shards of ice into a circle around her, before it exploded as her opponent pounced lodging shards of ice into it's abdomen. The charging beast was interrupted by it's running into the trident gouging it's left head and freezing that solid as well. This however did nothing to discourage the charge of the last. Instead Mimi planted the other end of the weapon in the ground effectively stopping the beast in the same way that a elder sibling would stop a younger, except for being far more gruesome. Finally Mimi whipped out the hammer and slammed it down on top of the head of the beast. In the time that Mimi took to do that Kratos had mounted his opponent, fed several bony minions to it before severing all three heads and converting the beast into a makeshift couch for him to lounge on and watch Mimi's struggles.

"You stay where you will not be harmed." Getting up from his gruesome couch, Kratos made his way into Persephone's tomb. "I will deal with the god of death."

Evidently he was quite intent on treating her the same way he treats his weapons, out when they're needed, away when they're not, and discarded when they loose their usefulness. At once Mimi brought out her trident that she created by binding the sins of a god to a weapon and stabbed it into the ground. It could not be called godly power, at least in terms of quantity, but there was quality, lots of quality. And the original weapon was high quality as well. But quality would only go so far without quantity, there could exist a healing potion where one drop could be as potent as a thousand regular healing potions, but if only one drop of it existed then it would be overpower to the point of ridiculousness. Towards this end, Mimi reached out with her zoner powers and grabbed a hold of every single could be called living thing in the accursed realm and pulled them towards her through her portals. Then, in the same way one would wring out a soaked towel, Mimi grabbed hold of the beings in her grasp and twisted them, squeezing out all the juices into a pool of blood over the trident. The Trident began to glow with power, it apparently approved of the sacrifice of monster blood and slowly the pool disappeared as it's contents were pulled inside of the weapon until it exploded with power, spreading it's explosive shards of ice around. It would appear that it reached it's limit. Among the pile of sacrifices were the corpses of Gorgons and Minotaurs, at once Mimi used her powers to rip their eyes and horns out. Lacking any other divine beings Mimi offered the sacrifices to the trident, once again it appeared to approve as it sucked the sacrifices inside of itself and bathed Mimi's body in power. At once Mimi could feel her stamina and life rise dramatically in her body. But after a while the trident would no long accept her sacrifices, it seemed that it reached it's limit on how much it would give her. No matter, she put her souvenirs away, she was sure the others would feel more appreciative of them when she got back. Inside of the tomb Kratos was examining the area, he soon spotted the coffin that could only belong to Persephone, as this was her tomb. He also noted how it was in the perfect position to use as a battering ram to break through the large door with the visage of Hades. He probably would have done this in a twisted and horrific display of irony, were it not for the binding chill that he felt go up his spine. Looking over the way he came, he saw Mimi, frost raging throughout the area and wearing a armor of ice. Not much protection mind you, but better than nothing. Adjusting the position of the trident, Mimi smashed her way through the door that had the facade of Hades on it, a large hole had been made. Looking back the way that they came, Kratos saw the massacred remains of Hades army outside.

"And they say I leave ruin in my wake." The Spartan commented sarcastically.

Entering the next room the pair was met with a big empty room.

"Kratos! I can see you brought a friend. No doubt a pet that followed you home after you opened Pandora's Box." Mimi growled in response to this comment, clearly disapproving. "I'm so glad you could carve out some time for us. You know we need it." The voice of Hades was calm right now, if not out right sarcastic. "I sense some bad blood between us Kratos. Oh all the memories. They're overwhelming really. Let's see... how many sins have you committed against me?" Now anger was entering the god's voice. "Oh that's right you murdered my niece Athena. And what else. What else?" The God asked as if pondering, before he took in a gasp like he had a eureka moment. "You killed my brother Poseidon!" The death god declared as if it hadn't just happened twenty minuets ago. "And I have not forgotten that it was you who butchered my beautiful queen!" Hades finally snapped, sorrow in his voice. "I will see you suffer, as I have suffered Kratos! Your soul is mine!"

On cue the giant man that was easily three if not four times the size of the demi god appeared from the shadows and whipped forward one of his glowing purple hooks tearing into Kratos. It didn't leave a mark, not in the physical sense, but that look suspiciously like a soul being yanked out of Kratos. With this in mind Mimi worked fast. If the big fat monster wasn't a reaper then at least his weapon was a reaper's scythe, and she knew how to deal with those. Mimi fired a chunk of ice at Hades hand and with a grunt of pain he had to drop one end of his weapon, not for long mind you, but enough that he lost his grip on Kratos's soul. Mimi tried to use her Zoner power to wrestle the weapon away from the Death God but he wouldn't budge. As she had feared, his power was too much for her.

"Ignorant demon! Both of your souls will know eternal suffering!" Mimi continued to pelt the Death god with explosive ice while Kratos went to work hacking away at his knee caps.

Getting tired of this routine the death god hooked his weapons to the ceiling and pulled himself up. He released a group of Hell hound souls below. Nodding their heads to one another Mimi blasted Hades with ice while Kratos hooked him with his blades and forcibly yanked him down crushing his pets. Kratos climbed aboard the downed god and stabbed his blades into his chest. With some effort Kratos carved off a chunk of the death god's flesh and hurled it across the room. Mimi skewered the meat hunk to the ground and it froze solid, after wards she took the trident, jumped into the air, and smashed the frozen flesh on Hades head like a hammer. Taking advantage of the dazed god Kratos whipped out his Blade of Olympus and stabbed into his guts cutting out another chunk of his flesh, that Mimi then froze and smashed again. Yelling in pain and anger Hades kicked Kratos across the room a swung one of his hooks at Kratos again. This time prepared Kratos countered with a swing of his own Blades of Exile tangling the two together, resulting in a make shift game of tug of war mixed with the two chain wielders taking swings at each other with their weapons. Finally the second half of the two pairs of weapons caught on each other. Looking up Kratos saw where the death god had hooked himself into the ceiling and tossed the two sets of weapons up hooking them on the ceiling before giving them a yank. Hades crashed into the ceiling head first and now his own hooks were attached to his helmet. Deciding to add injury to insult Mimi blasted at the death god with frost as he began to freeze over Kratos continued to smash into the ceiling as he finally lost his grip on his weapon. The two sets of weapons came back to Kratos as he got ready to to strike again as Hades fell down and hit the ground hard enough to break through the ground and into the River Styx below. The Hooks of Hades appeared to growl for a moment before Kratos lashed out of them causing them to go crazy for moment before he tamed them to his whims. In the mean time Hades had stood up again, his helmet ripped off revealing his bony face and it's pitiful bits of flesh that clung to it. Mimi and Kratos took their positions, Kratos on one side with the blade of Olympus slashing away at the death god, Mimi on the other blasting at him with chunks of ice. Hades didn't know who to fight first, but he made the mistake of turning his back on Kratos. At once Kratos whipped out Hades own weapon and lodged the meat hooks in his back. Before Hades could react to Kratos his mitts were already frozen to the ground. Not only that but felt the strength leaving him, power siphoning off of him and into the demon spawn, yet more of the sins of the gods. Finally with a yank, the hooks were ripped out from his back and took with him the soul of a god. One side his power was fleeing from him, from another his soul. The God of Death gave his last death throws, his soul fleeing his body and entering Kratos's, fused with his own weapon in a cruel twist of Irony. Suddenly the broken skull of the death god burst open, thousands of souls fleeing his body, all over the land of the dead those that weren't massacred by either of the new arrivals were fleeing the accursed land for the human world, while very wet at the moment, was still much better than down there.


	28. The Time Walker

**Author's Note** : See? This is what happens when you leave reviews, I take your opinions into consideration, I look at what I've got planned for the future of the story, and if it don't interfere with those plans, I see if I can work those ideas into the story which in turn encourages more people to post reviews and read the story. Just putting it out there. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: The Time Walker

Another day, another fire ball streaking across the sky, unless it was going to fall inside the city boundaries no one even bothers dealing with it anymore. That said someone usually takes the liberty of visiting the crash sites, if for nothing else then curiosity. Thus a group of the local military, if their appalling choice of green uniforms and rifles were any indication, arrived on scene of the crash, the first thing that they noticed was the fact that rather than a meteor like they were expecting they instead got insides of a blimp, burnt tarp flaps and a huge metal skeleton in a roughly oval shape, not the typical transportation of choice for alien invaders, which only made the situation of a man made structure falling out of the sky even stranger. Thus they investigated, showing hand held flash lights around, one soldier eventually managed to locate some kind of black goo.

"Hmm. Looks organic. Hey Sarge!" The private stated some of the black goo off of the floor.

"What is it Ryan?" The Sargent asked walking over. Immediately the private shown his light over the floor. "And what am I suppose to be looking at exactly?" Indeed as the Sargent had said any trace of the black material had gone away, even the bit he scraped off with his rifle.

"What the I could have..." The Private stated taking his hat off of his head and wiping his sweaty brow.

It was then that the Sargent saw a bit of pink material squashed between the floor and rubble. He moved over and forced the rubble off, exposing the pink kimono below.

"Is this what you saw?" The Sargent asked before his subordinate slammed his rifle in his face.

The private fell on the ground unconscious, Walker II coming out of his body in standing position. A black hand rose from the ground expectantly, and at once Walker handed it the Kimono.

"You could have just gotten it yourself." Walker stated soon joined by Chi as she formed inside of the piece of clothing.

"I couldn't find it." Chi stated as she pointed at one of her eyes. "I didn't have eyes to see it with." Chi looked up at the sky and noted it's color, blue. "Speaking of which, I can see that we're in a pickle of some kind."

"Where or when ever we are the Infi-map brought us here." Walker stated bending down to examine his victims for information about their location.

"I thought a explosion from some second rate blimp sent us here." Chi stated as she examined the wreckage of the item in question. "But speaking of which do you know where the map is? I assume it's not something that one leaves lying around."

"It's not here, I used my ghost powers to check already. More to the point I was with Junior and Mac on the deck when the explosion happened, and you were in the Cargo hold with Mimi. I don't suppose you see them around anywhere?" Walker stated stretching out his arms to the wreckage before them.

Looking side to side Chi indeed saw that no one else was there with them.

"Point taken." The shadowling replied one finger in the air. "So what's your theory?"

"The infi-map probably felt like we had different places we had to be, places that the ones not involved should not be." Second stated as he took out one of the men's phones.

"What does that mean?" Chi asked her face scrunched in confusion.

"Like maybe bringing a psychotic unstable Demon, the embodiment of evil and a mad scientist into a densely populated area in a possibly important time period is a bad idea?" Walker stated as he used his power to hack the phone and check it's GPS.

"Which begs the question of where and when is here?" Chi asked gesturing to the forested area around them.

"Amity Park." Walker stated holding up the phone.

"We're in a realm called Amity Park?" Chi asked cocking a fiery brow.

For a few moments a long pause went through the air, before being silenced by a loud smack to Walker's face by his own hand.

"My god you're stupid!" Walker wiped his mask off of his face as he turned back into his human form. "We're on Earth Genius! In a town called Amity Park! Or very close to it anyway. Which means that a six horned fire eye humanoid blob of goo is going to stick out like a sore thumb!"

"I'd stick out anywhere I'd go." Chi boasted her nose stuck up in the air in typical noble fashion.

"And that's a bad thing! Because according to this, it's over ten years before either of us were born! Demons running around during this time is a bad thing for the demons!" Walker snapped looking ready to tear off large chunks of his hair.

"Fine so what should I look like?" Chi asked prompting Walker to smack himself in the face.

"You know what Mandy looks like right, try that?" At once Chi's shape shifting prowess went to work again, transforming her into a almost exact replica of Mandy, right down to her clothes, though she didn't quite have her menacing glare. "You misunderstand. The idea is to draw less attention."

* * *

Thus after twenty minuets of back and forth the pair settled on a form relatively close to Chi's regular form, though without her horns or black skin and left just in time for men in white suits to show up. After trekking through the woods and reaching civilization the pair arrived at a thrift store, which Chi insisted upon acquiring fresh clothes on the basis that her half torn kimono would simply draw more attention. It was around that time they were caught by a brown skinned Truant officer.

"So what you're saying Mr..." The suspicious man stated holding his notebook and gesturing to Ivan to continue.

"I am Ivan." Walker stated gesturing to himself. "This is my sister Chi." Ivan stated gesturing to the displeased looking red head.

"Ivan, is that the car that you had driven here in, was suddenly hit by a meteor..."

"Space debris actually based on what I saw, and I know it seems unbelievable, but I'm sure you saw the fire ball streak across the sky earlier today, if not the smoke on the horizon." 'Ivan' stated gesturing to the direction they came from where indeed there was a pillar of smoke.

"Oh I believe you, there's always something falling out of the sky around these parts. More so in Townsville the next town over than here." The officer stated taking notes.

"Really, there's a place called Townsville?" Chi asked before Ivan elbowed her, prompting a suspicious look from the officer.

"Excuse my sister here she really doesn't watch the news." 'Ivan' explained a worried smile on his face.

"Right. My concern you understand is for your parents..."

"Oh they had arrived in town before us. You see Chi had gotten a car for her birthday recently and we decided to drive here separately. Our parents should have arrived in town earlier." 'Ivan' stated, his nervousness obvious.

"Right. I'll have to call your school and let them know what happened." The officer stated taking out his phone.

"Before you do that. If we could call our parents, we were suppose to meet them some time ago and I'd imagine they're quite worried. Our cell phones were in our luggage which I would imagine has been incinerated at the bottom of that crater where Chi's car was." 'Ivan' explained making a begging posture with his arms.

A sympathetic look on his face, the officer handed over the device in question which 'Ivan' promptly took. At once Ivan's power over technology set to work, he rented a apartment, placed his and Chi's names on the school register as new students, fabricated identities, manipulated the bit-coin market to acquire sizable funds, even insurance for the non-existent car that was destroyed upon their arrival and rented another which would be waiting to pick them up once their business had concluded all in the time it took him to make and finish the call.

"Love you mom. See you when we get home." Closing the phone Ivan handed it back to the officer.

* * *

Arriving at school Chi and Ivan were left alone in the Principals office.

"What was all of that about!?" Chi snapped glaring accusingly at Ivan. "We aren't suppose to be in school we're suppose to be finding our way to the others!"

"On the contrary today is precisely where we should be. The date on that phone lines up with the day this very school came down with ghost flu." Walker explained gesturing to the floor. "Which means that we are about to enter a very narrow window of opportunity to acquire the raw materials that we need to complete the improved Encroaching Doom Syndrome."

"Yes because Junior wasn't over powered enough with a demon eye and two 'servants.'" Chi punctuated the sentence with air quotes, one that showed her displeasure at the word.

"What's the matter? Not feeling the love for your husband anymore?" Walker asked his tone of voice that of someone who saw this coming.

"I know what you are saying and I will stop you right there!" Chi snapped in a angered tone of voice. "We did not marry! I made the contract with Mimi, who had already made the contract with Junior! As a result that got transferred over to him!"

"So this is..." Walker asked indicating Chi's neck, where a mark that was as good as wedding ring in some circles was located.

"A polygamous relationship with Mimi as the pivot." Chi stated bluntly, before looking out the door. "By the way, we just entered your 'narrow window of opportunity.'" Indeed outside in the hallways glowing green mosquito's had scattered and were entering the bodies of the various students, causing a wide arrange, if not down right horrifying, assortment of ghostly abilities to manifest. "Now what?" Chi stated, before one of the bugs attempted to bite her, and was in for a rude surprise when the shape shifter proved adept at disabling it.

"Now I get infected." Ivan explained as his arm turned invisible.

Indeed, soon the various affected students, among them Walker who was neither fully invisible or visible were rounded up in the nurses office by a large man in a orange jump suit and a much shorter woman in a blue one. On that note Chi took the car Walker got for her and drove to the new apartment he had rented for them.

"Why am I even here exactly?" Chi asked as she opened the door leading into the apartment.

Walker she could understand, he seemed to have all the answers, and she had the sinking suspicion he had done this kind of thing before. But her? She had a sinking feeling why she was here. Here she was out of the way while far more competent members of their little ragtag band of brothers and harem were doing actual work. And it annoyed her to no end. As did the people currently in her apartment. She knew they weren't movers dealing with whatever furniture Walker bought to outfit the place. For one thing their suits were far too nice, and for another they weren't working.

"Excused me." Chi stated reducing the stress induced outrage in her voice to merely being mildly miffed. "But unless I am severely mistaken this is my apartment and you are sitting on my couch!" Stepping away from the door Chi raised one arm and pointed at it. "Leave!"

"I'm Mr. White." The black bald man stated standing up and getting his ID out. "This is Mr. Black." The white shaven headed man stated standing out and getting out his ID as well. "We're with the Guys In White. We need to take you into custody."

"Did I stutter? Surely you know where the door is, unless of course you climbed in through the window." Chi asked as politely as she could, which only made the demand to leave sound insulting.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to insist." Mr. White stated as his partner already got out his cuffs.

"Well then." Suddenly Chi's skin turned color and her horns popped out of the side of her head, causing the two spooked spooks to step back. "I guess I'll just have put up a little bit of resistance."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: I do hope that this chapter answers some of your questions, the simple fact of the matter is that I don't intend to post the chapter about Junior until I've finished the story arcs about Chi and Mimi first, character development and all that jazz.


	29. The Light Bringer

**Author's Note** : Okay, Dad's back in town so I'm not going to be able to spend as much time writing as I want, and my computer is starting to have a melt down, so whether or not I hit my deadlines is gonna be a little iffy. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29: The Light Bringer

Following the girl's instructions, Kratos and Mimi arrived outside of a smith that belonged to her father. Mimi was now sporting a new helmet, formerly belonging to Hades, she retrieved it after the battle against him. If legends were to be believed then it would make her invisible and if not, a helmet was helmet, especially one that belonged to a god. As they entered the smith they saw that hanging from the ceiling, was numerous bronze statues like the one that the girl communicated to them through, at the least they suspected they were in the right place.

"Leave me be! I have already paid the price!" Which meant that was her father, a giant severely deformed man, and not natural deformities either. He had been beaten thoroughly and his injuries had not healed properly either.

"Calm yourself smith god." Kratos stated patting an imaginary shoulder with his hand. "We mean you no harm."

"Ghost of Sparta?" Turning around the giant deformed man looked down at the two and examined them closely. "It is you..." The The Smith god stated in surprise before he started to relax. "Well, Well, Well. I thought Zeus would have killed you by now. Or is that how you ended up in this accursed place?"

"And I thought you would have escaped this cavern by now." Kratos stated dismissing the question while he examined the cave.

"Zeus may have imprisoned me." The smith god stated laughing, before turning serious. "But you are the reason why I live in eternal torment!"

"I did you no wrong! I pursue only one Olympian!" Kratos snapped accusingly pointing a finger at the imprisoned fire god.

"Well as long as it's only one Olympian." Hephaestus stated chuckling. "So which one is it? Athena? Aries? Persephone? Poseidon? Hades? Thanatos? Or will you have even more blood on your hands before this day has ended?"

"I seek the Flame of Olympus! Do you know of it?" Kratos asked a touch displeased at the reminder of just how high his body count had gotten.

"For what purpose Spartan?" The Smith God asked concern on his warped features.

"For the purpose I have chosen!" The Spartan snapped angrily before he asked again. "Now tell me do you know of the flame?"

"All true children of Olympus know of the flame." Hephaestus stated as he shaped something with his bare hands. "We have to respect it's great power. But don't be fooled by it's enticing glow Kratos. Neither god nor man can touch it's lethal flame."

"I only need to find it." Kratos replied, still not sure about what he is actually going to do with it when he had it.

"If you can find your way out of the underworld I'm sure you can find your way to the Flame of Olympus." Hephaestus stated as he finished his latest statuette.

"You have truly been helpful, Hephaestus." Kratos stated with sarcasm as he prepared to leave.

However before the ex-war god could get to the door Mimi stopped him. She pointed to the figurines that Hephaestus was manufacturing.

"My daughter, Pandora." Hephaestus stated with a sad look on his features.

"We've met." Kratos stated crossing his arms, his patience about to slip.

"You've see my daughter Pandora!? Where is she? Is she safe?" Hephaestus stated moving in on Kratos and examining him with scrutiny.

"She communicated with us through one of those." Kratos explained pointing out the statues that Hephaestus had accumulated.

"WHAT!?" Suddenly the smith god grabbed hold of his latest creation and strangled it trying to communicate with the one in whose image it was made. "Pandora! Pandora my beautiful daughter can you hear me!?" Failing in his desperate task the warped god broke down into sobbing again. "You know, I wasn't always a monster." Sniffling, the god continued. "Once I was the most prized smith of Olympus. Zeus rewarded me with my marriage to the beautiful Aphrodite. My mother Hera boasted of my skill. But all that changed the day you killed Ares. On that day Zeus became the fiend that you now know. Worst of all he took my daughter, Pandora, my reason for living." Now the god gestured to the numerous figures that dotted his sanctuary. "I spend my time here, trying to recreate her, but I fail again and again."

"Why take... The girl who was named after the box that killed Ares!" Kratos started to ask, before realization sunk in. Like wise Mimi had similar realization, if the box was the same as the one in legends, then the one time container of all the evils in the world that make up Him's power was of great interest to her.

"Aye. It twas I who came up with the idea of chaining the temple to Cronus's back and keeping the box there. After all, who else but Zeus could take Chronos in a fight. But then you sneaked past him, as many mortals have before you, and you bested the trials of the temple. Zeus grew mad with paranoia and 'asked' me for my original plan to keep the box safe." The smith stated indicating the numerous injuries that wracked his body. "And I told him the truth. Pandora was originally born of a spark from the Flame, much like the box itself, a sacrifice which could quell the flames, so that the box that I had intended to keep inside could be retrieved."

"Where is the girl!?" Kratos demanded already reaching for his blades.

"And if I refused to talk what will you do? Kill me?" Amused the smith god chuckled. "A generous reward for keeping my daughter safe don't you think?"

Annoyed, Kratos left through the nearby portal. Mimi took one look at Hephaestus. So much of the situation reminded her of her own sad tale with her mother. Sympathetically she reached out her hand and absorbed the sins from the god, so that she might alleviate his suffering some, her reward was the power of fire that the god governed.

"What are you exactly?" The Smith god asked cocking his remaining good eye at Mimi. "Your form reminds me so much of what was locked away inside of the Box, and yet you bare the flesh of a mortal. So much of you reminds me of my daughter, but I sense greater power within you." Shrugging her shoulders Mimi went into the portal.

Walking out on the other side, Mimi looked around as the people of Olympus were being harassed by the monsters they turned loose from the underworld. The longer Mimi hung around Kratos the more she had to tell herself that what they were doing was a necessary evil.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Mimi looked over and saw a skinny rail of a man with frizzy blonde hair that was glowing as if made out of light, he was wearing a shorter version of the toga that the gods usually sported, but with golden accessories and a pair of winged grieves on his legs. "If it isn't the Ghost of Sparta Kratos." The god stated in a mocking and overly spoiled tone of voice absent minded flipping a coin between his fingers. "The fallen god. The Curse mortal."

"To catch a fly from the arse of Zeus is not worth my time Hermes." Kratos stated, dismissing the god of messengers.

"A cowards word's Kratos." Hermes stated putting his coin away as he paced back and forth. "You don't try to catch me because you know you can't." Mimi shot several ice chunks at the messenger before he zipped out of the way, leaving behind spikes of ice in the process. "Oh I like her!" Annoyed Kratos removed his chain blades to do battle. Taking this as a cue Hermes bolted up the side of a wall and sat on the roof of a nearby building. "Kratos where are you off to today?" The god laughed as if he just cracked another joke. "Kill any family members lately? Oh that's right! You're off to kill your father Zeus!" The God continued to laugh that stupid laugh of his, and it was getting really annoying, Mimi let loose with a barrage of ice hoping to finally shut him up. "Can't happen. Won't happen. Kratos is on a fool's errand yet again. And this time he brought along a friend." The Messenger stated gesturing to Mimi, before bolting off even further away, but still close enough for Kratos to hear his in-sipped voice. "Never, never learn! Never, Never change! Kratos the fool who killed his own blood! Kratos the fool among mortals and Gods! Forever ever curse! Forever ever doomed! Consumed by vengeance to his very last breath!" Hermes punctuated his mockery by faking dying in agony. "The Spartan lights the way to dusty death!" His mockery finished, Hermes ran off again, a frustrated Mimi shooting at him with her trident.

"Don't be in such a hurry!" Kratos snapped pushing the trident to the ground. "Aim then fire!"

Nodding her head Mimi joined Kratos as they went on their way. Now that they were out of the underworld there was the matter of Mimi's newly improved weapon, her hammer, which now had the sins of Hades bound to it. At once Mimi went to work with her zoner powers grabbing a huge number of the Olympian forces and wringing out their juices over the hammer, which quickly soaked up the blood and exploded with power. Picking up the weapon she gave it her approval before putting it away again. Quickly Mimi spotted one of the Titans, Perses who looked like a giant walking volcano, doing battle with Helios on chariot and tugged on Kratos's arm pointing at the two combatants.

"So take care of it." Rolling her eyes at Kratos, Mimi brought out the trident again. Helios was a much slower target that Hermes, and her trident's scattered shot was made for taking on small fast moving airborne targets. Thus Mimi fired, and one wheel was blown off of the chariot. Perses grabbed the shaking target, crushed it with one hand, and threw it away. "Good, now to collect our prize."

With Mimi's help Kratos and her flew over and found Helios, beaten to a pulp and half dead. Mimi brought out her newly upgraded hammer, and together with the chains of Hades they then slammed their weapons forward producing a pair of Cyclopes. A group of Satyrs arrived, most of them carrying blue crystal shields and went to work protecting Helios. Said shields proved no match for the cyclops souls, even against the real cyclops that came to back them up. Thus leaving Helios with nothing but his wits to protect him from harm.

"Wait..." The god stated between coughs. "Wait Kratos. You saved my life once. Do so again and I promise you I shall repay my debts to you ten fold."

"And how shall you repay these debts exactly?" Kratos asked looking more annoyed than unconvinced. "I have information, ask me of anything I promise you all that I have to offer." Helios stated between the blood coming out of his mouth.

"Where is Pandora!" Kratos asked in a angered tone of voice.

"Pandora?" Helios's sentence was filled with coughing and laughing. "What lies has that outcast Hephaestus told you to try and get you to rescue his daughter?"

"The ones where he hasn't told us where to find her." Kratos snapped, after Hermes he was growing tired of hearing gods laugh at him.

"The girl is irrelevant! If the flames did destroy everything that they touched then Zeus would not keep them around." Helios was interrupted by more coughing. "He is not foolish enough to keep a weapon that can kill him close at hand."

"And why would I believe you over Hephaestus?" Kratos asked looking down at the former titan with nothing but suspicion.

"You would trust the word of a outcast like Hephaestus?" Helios asked in disbelief.

"It is because he already fell from Zeus's graces that I trust him over you traitor." Kratos stated, prompting Mimi to nod, agreeing with his point.

"Well I suppose I can't argue with that. In that case maybe you should see the light!" Saying that Helios attempted to blind the pair with light coming from the sun god's eyes.

Mimi was already on the situation kicking Helios's shield into the air and sending the blinding light back at him. Not having to worry about Helios's light Kratos used the chains of Hades to summon more monsters, Satyrs that pinned the sun got to the ground and shoved his face into the dirt. Mimi took the opportunity of absorbing his sins and binding them to the shield. Now behind him Kratos slammed the sun god's head into the ground several times before he ripped his head clean from his shoulders. Bright light came off of the sun God's still screaming head's eyes and mouth to the point of nearly being blinding. Looking up at the sky, the already demon infested sky had become cloudy as the sun disappeared behind them. Once Again, Mimi found herself thinking about the greater good, about the timeline that she came from, about how so god's be damned little information about this era that there was that she didn't even know if everything still lined up anymore. The only indication she had that the timeline where she exists was still intact was the fact that she still existed, and even then that was only a guess. But at least she had an idea of why she was there, she wasn't helping Kratos to slay the gods, he was helping her to retrieve the empty box of sins to defeat her own father.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Like I'm one to get on someone's case for getting kicked in the balls? Please take however much time you need to get yah own stuff in order.

DPSS: Once again I hope that more of your questions are answered with this chapter. But it will be some time before Junior's chapter and all your questions are answered.


	30. The Shadow Walker

**Author's Note** : Well dad should be heading back tomorrow, which means more time for writing, even though it seems that I do pretty well even with the distraction... Ah well, best to cover my bases. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: The Shadow Walker

An abandoned hospital on the outskirts of Amity Park. At least it was abandoned. With the influx of some two hundred odd students sick with the 'Ghost Flu' it was decided by some not so brilliant individual that this was the best place to keep them while they are being treated. Well, it wasn't like Walker could argue with their logic, after all they weren't here being treated they were here to be used as the raw materials in a effort to produce Halfa's. Granted, the raw materials in question didn't know this. That said their bedside manners could use a little work. After being brought in here and stuck wherever they had their blood drawn and left where they are now to suffer. Well 'Suffering' from invisibility gave him the chance he needed to walk around unnoticed. One problem he had was that the Nurse had already taken his blood, which meant that they already had legitimate Halfa DNA, which was very different from the time line. It was also unfortunate that he didn't have time to prepare for this little excursion. Walking straight into a fixed point in time unprepared was a monstrously bad idea. No matter, all he had to do was sabotage Penelope Spectra's little science project.

"Two for one." Walker stated walking into a room with a empty shell that resembled Penelope, right next to the stack of computers and lab equipment that was used to synthesize it from the students DNA. "Twice the fun."

Firstly Walker looked through the computer files, good news was that they hadn't processed his blood yet, being the new guy in town had it's advantages, like not fitting into the pre-established categories of Brain, Brawn or Beauties. Which meant that without knowing about his halfa status, he wasn't a priority, and after figuring out which sample was his a quick foot stomp put a end to that matter. Next was the issue of the files, Walker simply took out a jump drive, downloaded the information, and put the drive back into his pocket. He saw the equipment Finklestein had in his lab first hand, he was easily capable of synthesizing the genetic information on this drive.

"Timeline safe, information retrieved." Looking out a window Walker saw a young African American Teenager was pushing another Caucasian teenager of roughly the same age who was flickering between visible and invisible. "And my work here is done." Walker left the hospital leaving the task of dealing with Penelope to the proper authorities. The virus he planted in the security system confirmed that the encounter with Penelope went as it was meant to, with Penelope turning into a giant booger and Danny taking a axe to the computers. "Now assuming that Chi hasn't done something excessively stupid it's all smooth sailing from here on out."

* * *

A group of men in white suits were in a full blown fire fight with with a black five foot seven inches tall shadow demon. The specialized Anti-Ghost weapons proved to be no good against the shadowling, as she made clear by the way she simply smacked and knocked the attacks away with nothing more than her bare hands. On the other hand, Chi's use of the light poles as make shift blunt instruments proved highly effective. Soon however Chi was surrounded by not only the Guys in White but also people dressed in black, sirens attached to their heads and riding floating motor cycles.

"This is the Skyway patrol! Surrender with your hands up!"

"Cops? Where they hell have you people been!?" Chi shouted before she used her battered light pole to point accusingly at the men who was shooting at her. "I've been putting up with these ass holes for hours!"

"Drop the ugly stick and get down on your knees!"

"Ugly stick?" Suddenly, several bullets pierced Chi's body, not that she paid it any more mind aside from the bullet holes in the clothes that she just bought. "Oi I just brought these clothes you assholes!" Confirming that she was their target Chi wound up her throwing arm with the weapon in hand. "LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" Chi chucked her weapon and sent it flying through the air spinning taking out several Sky Way patrol officers in the process.

"Call in Back up! Call in Back Up!" Screaming into their radio's the Sky Way patrol officers were more embarrassed than injured when Chi caught them. "Now understand something very clearly." Chi stated grabbing hold of the radio from the patrol officer. "I mean neither you, nor the people of this town any harm." Chi stated into the radio. "Leave me alone for 24 hours and by this time tomorrow I'll be back home and you will never see me again am I making myself clear!?" Smashing the radio with her hand Chi stomped her foot between the legs of the grounded Patrol officer scaring him and his buddies both in white and black off.

"Impressive." A man in a suit had suddenly appeared behind Chi, his one eye looking at her suspiciously, the dark suit creating a stark contrast with his green skin and literally on fire hair with tall curved horns. "Perhaps I should introduce myself, I am known as Killjoy Green." The green skinned demon stated bowing his head politely, his voice unnaturally harsh.

"Cute. But tell me how is it your able to walk around in broad daylight horns and brimstone out and no one gives a damn?" Chi asked gesturing to the man.

"I'm a substitute teacher at the schools the next town over." Killjoy stated thumbing in the direction of the next town over.

"They let you teach children?" Chi asked in disbelief as she sized the opposing demon up. "Don't get me wrong your a nice guy and all. But these guys started shooting at the me the moment I showed them I had horns."

"I can't argue that logic." The Green skinned man stated letting out a sigh. "Even my own students assumed the worst of me the first time that I met them. Well I suppose that it's a good thing they got that message instead of someone else."

"And why would they call in school children to deal with a 'demon on the rampage'?" Chi asked air quoting with her fingers. Pointing upwards Chi followed Killjoy's finger and saw a trio of highschool girls floating through the air, red hair with pink eyes, blonde hair with blue eyes, and black hair with green eyes. "Oh god I hate time travel." The shadowling stated face palming.

"Time Travel?" Killjoy asked looking more than a little surprised. "Too complicated to explain. I just need to find my partner and wait for someone to pick me up." Chi stated realizing that she had stated too much.

"'Wait for pick up?' Time Travel is never so simple young lady." The Demon stated prompting a eye-roll from Chi.

"Then you don't know my partner very well, nor for that matter do you know what the people coming to pick me up has." Chi stated crossing her arms defensively. "Now if your done scolding me, I would like to go back to my apartment and wait for my partner so that I can go home and forget this miserable day!"

* * *

Later that day Chi the 'Substitute Creature' as he had apparently been nicknamed and his three students were hanging out in what was left of her apartment. The door opened and in walked Walker who was now leaning against the wall.

"For the record. This is the exact opposite of what we discussed earlier when we were talking about not drawing attention to ourselves." Walker stated indicating the people who had taken up residence in the apartment he had rented.

"Yes, yes for my first time time traveling ever I made a big huge mess of things!" Chi stated rolling her eyes and giving herself a sarcastic slow clap. "So what about your end?"

"I've got it." Walker stated his eyes wandering over the people from the time period they were visiting. "And until we're alone, I won't give any of the specific details."

"Considering the fact that this is Amity Park and a recent plague of Ghost flu just hit the town I assume that you came here to pick that up." At this Killjoy stood up and walked to face Walker up close and personal. "And nothing is quite so dangerous as a potent bio weapon that no one knows how to counteract."

"It's not a bio-weapon. Your ghost virus temporarily altered the DNA of those that were infected by it effectively turning them into Halfa's." The demon looked confused prompting Walker to role his eyes as he began to explain. "A halfa, is a being equal parts living and dead, all the benefits of being undead, without actually having to be dead. That is what we're trying to create, more Halfa's. Instead of adding ghost to human, we're trying to add human to ghost, and evidently various other types of undead as well." Walker stated rolling his eyes. "Our goals and yours are irrelevant until our ride gets here anyway."

"Speaking of, where is our ride anyway?" Chi asked leaning her fist on the elbow.

"I have no idea." Walker stated as he sat down on the couch. "Our means of transport here is not an exact science."

"Which means that you are relying on the Ghost Zone." Killjoy stated prompting Chi to look at him a face of 'how did you know?' "Don't be surprised young lady I am in the know in the supernatural community."

"Great. Why aren't you freaked out about any of this?" Chi asked looking at Walker concerned.

"Time moves, flows and bends. While you aren't the partner I'd choose to come along with me, you are the one I got, and I believe there's a reason for that." Walker stated trying to sound supportive.

"A almost zealous appreciation for the forces that brought you here along with a strong connection to the Ghost Zone. So you used the Infi-map then." Killjoy stated, smiling in smug satisfaction at the look Walker sent him.

"Admittedly though, he is rather annoying." Walker stated leaning into his fist annoyed.

"Great but quick question: What are we gonna do about that?" Chi asked, indicating the large gaping hole she had made where a wall use to be.

"That? I hadn't even noticed." With a wave of his hand Walker repaired the wall like it had never even been damaged in the first place.

"How did...?" Chi asked staring open mouth gaping at the wall she had destroyed.

"Time manipulation power." Walker stated prompting Chi to start rubbing her increasingly sore temples.

"Yah know what, I've had enough of this crazy time period to last me a life time. I've got my own mini infimap right here." Chi stated holding up her cell phone. "And I am going to use it to go home right this instant!"

"Not yet. I do not believe that you were sent here just for the purpose of turning back around and going home." Walker stated pointing downwards to indicate his point.

"Maybe it didn't want me floating around the Ghost Zone. Maybe it didn't want me screwing things up with the others. Maybe it didn't want me to screw things up with my complete, utter uselessness, maybe it felt like I needed a baby sitter to keep me out of trouble!" Chi raved, much to the surprise of the group. In fact they were so stunned that they didn't even notice what was happening outside at the moment. "So I want one reason, one good reason, why now that we got what we came here for, why me and my useless ass should stay around any longer and screw anything else up than what it already has!"

Immediately, as if a sign from god almighty himself, a bolt of lightning tore through the newly repaired wall and hit Chi square in the back her head, whom released a small puff of smoke before she fell flat on the ground. Walking over, Walker saw outside of the city limits a huge inter-dimensional portal of unknown origin had been torn across the sky.

"Alright tell me." Walker stated as he picked up Chi by smoking head and aimed her at the hole she had just made. "Is spite a good enough reason?"

Chi made a dissatisfied click of her tongue as she thought it over.

"Yah, I guess so."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Detrametal: Well, the thing about Grim Tales is that it really focuses on Christian mythology, with a cameo from Egypt, where as GABM went all over the place in terms of the stuff that they did, so hence I did a mini story arc to include a bit of Greek mythology, and since it was time travel I also included a bit of pop culture, and just for added insurance I gave a legitimate reason for her being there.

DPSS: Well, I had assumed it was obvious, I had already dropped a few mentions of the box, and I had already made it known that the Greek Gods had recognized Mimi and her Primordial Evil as something that came out of the box. Sort of like... what it looked like, before it infected the gods, and before Kratos killed them and dissolved that into the world, and before Gygas yanked that back together and was dissolved into goo in the process.


	31. The Sons of Zeus

**Author's Note** : Happy Easter everyone! Got a new laptop so I'm all right as rain today, that said the installation process I suspect is going to be a little while. So in the meantime, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31: The Sons of Zeus

Mimi and Kratos were exploring Mount Olympus, after much searching they found Pandora's Box, as they had been told it was wrapped in a wreath of Flames, though both Hephaestus and Helios neglected to mention the fact that it was inside of a metal cage, one that they also didn't know how to open.

"Well look who's back again!" Evidently, Hermes had learned that the pair were seeking the box, as he was back again to annoy and harass the pair. "Kill anymore family members lately Kratos?" Mimi took out the hammer and summoned a swarm of harpies to harass the messenger god. At once Hermes jumped through the air, landing on, kicking and dispatching harpies as he went all the way to the other side of the room. "Well, there's our uncles Hades and Poseidon, our sisters Persephone and Athena, our brothers Aries and Deimos, our nephew Orkus, our cousins Thanatos and Charon. Oh yes that's two more people you killed, I forgot, your own wife and child!" Letting out a enraged howl Kratos let loosed a flurry of fire arrows at the speedy god as the fire arrows blew out chunks of the ceiling as Hermes dodged and landed on ground level. "If you wanna catch me then you'll have to be faster then that!" At once the speedy god took off, and Kratos was quick to follow.

Rolling her eyes Mimi flew after the messenger god and former war god. As Mimi flew after them she saw the familiar form of a giant mountain woman covered in foliage, Gaia, whose hand was still half torn off.

"Kratos! Where are you going!? Zeus is gaining!" However the speedy messenger and enraged demi-god ignored her and continued on their way. Then the familiar form of a leotard clad devil floated down in front of the primordial's face. Looking at Gaia's Hand Mimi concentrated, pulling the hand back together and using the power of fire to weld the stone back together, good as new. "Thank you demon. I know not what you are, or what you are doing here. But I suppose that it is no surprise that one of the evils would ally themselves with Kratos." Gaia stated, giving Mimi scrutinizing glare while she examined her. "So what is your game? What are you playing at? Revenge on the gods? Or do you wish to conquer?"

Ignoring the inquires of Gaia Mimi could see that Hermes and Kratos were circling back around. Taking the opportunity Mimi slammed down ahead of the path with her trident coating the ground in a thick and slippery layer of ice and Hermes skidded along it and had an unfortunate meeting with a wall. Not taking any chances with the speeder with a second blast from the trident Mimi had the god trapped like a bug in a chunk of amber. Now the next question here was where was Kratos. On cue, a giant flaming rock was hurled through the sky and smashed into the frozen ground, taking the floor and everything on it into the floor below. Floating down, Mimi looked around and quickly saw Hermes who had broken several bones in his frozen state.

"N-N-No Fair! Ganging up on a cripple!"

Leave it to a god to talk about fair. Holding out her hand Mimi began absorbing vasts amounts of sin from the crippled god prompting him to collapse to his knees. Then Kratos slammed on of his blades down, and severed a leg of the messenger god, before using the other blade to skewer him and hold him up to eye level. At this point Hermes knew he wasn't getting out of this alive, so he decided to take the last word.

"I guess that's one more member of your family that you've killed!"

Uncaring, Kratos slashed the other leg of the messenger god off and tossed him aside. Suddenly Hermes body started to violently convulse, glowing in light, he began to dissolve into a swarm of locus that then scattered off to parts unknown, leaving behind only a pair of winged grieves that Kratos picked up and put on his legs.

"Come. We must still locate the girl."

Mentally scanning Olympus, Mimi could confirm that the humans living their were in mighty bad shape, those that hadn't drowned, or been mauled, or crushed, or various other unpleasant ways to die, were now being eaten by disease ridden locust. It was hard to imagine that humanity would be able to survive the experience. But the trouble they were having was that they had no idea what Pandora was like. They had a vague idea of what she looked like, and she scanned the memories of the people of Olympus, how low few of those that were left, for her but couldn't find anything. It then occurred to her to instead check somewhere that the humans weren't allowed. Scanning their minds a second time, Mimi learned of what looked like a large circular fortress a short distance away that no human had ever seen inside of. At least seen and lived to tell the tale. At once Mimi pointed a finger at their best lead.

"She's in there?" To Kratos's question Mimi shook her head. "But you think we should look there?" Mimi nodded in response. "Then there we shall go."

Thanks to newly acquired super human speed from Hermes, trekking across Olympus became much faster if nothing else, it bought Mimi enough time to fill up her blood reserves for her newly acquired Helios shield, as well as for Kratos's weapons. Arriving inside of the fortress the pair realized that it wasn't so much a fortress as it was simply a massive gladiatorial arena. Rather then being a high security zone the more likely explanation was that any human who had wandered in here became part of the entertainment.

"Huzzah!" A loud but lack luster cheer echoed from the stands as a old woman raised a goblet in a toast, her fine clothing in open defiance of the stains from spilling her drink and her drunken mannerisms. "All hail another bastard son of Zeus!" The woman stated her sarcasm matching her drink, large quantities and spilling all over the place.

"Hera! What are you doing here?" Kratos shouted, not out of anger, for once, but merely to be heard from a distance away.

"Everyone clap! Can't you see we got a special guest today?" At this the sounds of slow claps echoed through out the arena as various Satyrs looked down on the pair with disdain. "Kratos! Favorite Bastard of Zeus! Third God of War! Murderer of my Son Aries!" The clapping sound grew louder, not from enthusiasm but from the fact that more Satyr's were clapping.

"What are you doing here Hera!?" Kratos shouted, legitimate annoyance at the nature goddess in his voice now.

"I am enjoying my favorite hobby." Hera stated taking another swing of her bottomless glass of booze. "Watching... Ze-us's... bastards kill each other." Hera snapped her speech slurring as she collapsed into a chair.

The sound of feet stomping was accompanied as a huge ogre of a man stepped in the arena, wearing pauldrons and a helmet of lions, complete with a red fan for a mane and a huge set of claw marks raking his chest.

"Hercules." Kratos stated acknowledging the presence of his half brother. "This is not between us."

"Isn't it? You were always Zeus's favorite." Hercules stated cocking an eye at the much smaller demi-god.

"The air on Olympus affects your thinking brother. Zeus has no favorites." Kratos replied having to crane his head to look at the much taller and muscular individual.

"Think about it brother. While I was stuck cleaning the Augean stables, He choose you to destroy Aries." Kratos cocked a brow at Hercules not convinced.

"What was that brother? I wasn't paying attention. I just couldn't help but to admire your scars." Kratos pointed to the line of stitches that divided his six pack down the middle. "I got this one when Zeus pierced me on the Blade of Olympus."

Mimi had to give Kratos credit for that, the whole turning the entirety of Olympus against Kratos wasn't exactly evidence of being the favorite son of the chief god. Heck Aries was treated better then he was, and he was trying to kill him and the other Olympians.

"Not Convinced?" Hercules had found himself snorting at Kratos's statement. "How the mighty have fallen. How about this: While you were being crowned the God of War, I was sent to retrieve an apple." Hercules stated circling around Kratos, much to the sound of Hera's laughter.

"While you were slaying the lion of Nemea, I was watching my brother being taken by Aries." Kratos countered glaring at the much bulkier son of Zeus. "What you see as a story of glory, I only see the trail of corpses I've left in my wake." Kratos stated as he began the circle the bulky man.

"Labors HA! Perhaps Zeus did allow me to kill the Nemean Lion but he made your name known amongst the people!" Clearly they had reached phase where Hercules had stopped paying attention to what Kratos had to say as he circled around to face Kratos again. "A fierce Warrior. A killer. A man made god!" Hercules shouted before he calmed down and his voice became much more even. "But not this time brother. This time I will destroy you. Call it my thirteenth and final labor. Soon I will become the of God of War and claim the throne for myself."

"You aspire to be an Olympian brother, but their reign is ending soon." Kratos warned cocking a brow at the much larger man.

"We will see about that." Hercules stated jumping up and landing next to Hera on the balcony.

At the same time the hordes of Olympus began flooding out of their seats and into the arena. Mimi and Kratos both looked at each other, this appeared to be one of those scenario's where a invisible score board had been lined up some where. Mimi brought out her hammer and slammed it into the ground. A purple pulse of energy echoed from the hammer and large spectral forms emerged from the ground and took the forms of cyclopes, cerberus, and Minotaurs. Letting out several swings the Cyclopes and minotaurs and cleaving through the enemy hoards while the Cerberus's kept them busy. While Hercules was distracted watching the carnage Hades meat hooks were lashed out and pierced the self proclaimed war god in the legs and yanked him down to the ground. Hercules ripped the hooks out of his legs before swinging them around and taking Kratos with them, smashing him through several columns and throwing him into the far off wall.

"My Cestus Now!"

At once two of the goat men jumped down each of them carrying what looked like giant metal statue heads of lions that just so happen to have holes in them big enough for Hercules big meaty fists. At once Hercules filled the big meaty fist shaped holes with his big meaty fists ungratefully smashing the two satyrs away and knocking his fists together as if emphasizing his point. While Hercules was distracted by showing off his manliness Mimi sneaked up behind him and cracked him over the head with her hammer taking his helmet off and making him stumble a couple of feet. He was getting ready to retaliate when chains wrapped around one of his arms and a icy trident pinned the other to the ground.

"You should have stuck with cleaning the stables brother."

Hercules pushed his two opponents away from him, breaking free of the ice but failing to notice the fact that the purple glowing hooks were still lodged in his left gauntlet. Mimi followed this revelation up with a hard hit from her hammer adding extra strength for Kratos to swing him around and slam him into a thorn covered wall. The former war god tore the shoulder pads off of him and used them to start smashing his face in. Mimi on the other hand concentrated essence of Hephaestus and fire blasted the wall dealing severe burns to Hercules front and back. His response was swift and brutal, getting up out of the inferno and charging forward winding up for another swing.

"Only the weak needs armor anyway!"

Mimi stunned him with another blow to the head while Kratos grabbed him around his waist and slammed him into another wall will with unpleasant thorny plants and began beating on him again. Instead Hercules pulled his arm out into a round house swing, one that was promptly smacked down and pinned down to the ground with the icy trident. Kratos planted a blade into Hercules arm and pried the limb out of his weapon. Mimi bombarded Hercules with chunks of ice forcing him back a bit, taking the opportunity he stuck his arm inside of the cestus and slammed his newly acquired blunt instrument into his opponent's crotch area. Mimi froze Hercules in place and Kratos followed up with another face punch pushing him out of his other weapon while Kratos took it for himself. Evidently, while Kratos was distracted Hercules had made it all the way to the far side of the arena. With his hands now freed up he bent down, jammed his hands into the ground, ripped it up several feet into the air creating a make shift ramp that led to Kratos slipped all the way down. But Mimi was not similarly bound by gravity, the young devil flew in and delivered Hercules a lariat hard enough to knock him over and crushed his legs underneath the over sized slab of stone. Mimi continued to keep his arms pinned, soaking up his sins, letting his brute strength flow into her body and make her even stronger. Kratos sped up the ramp as Hercules was trying to push it up off of him before Kratos slammed his newly acquired weapons down on top of the sending it crushing into Hercules again. Then he landed a blow to Hercules face with his own weapon, and again, and again, and again. And Kratos did not stop slamming his weapon into Hercules face even after it had been reduced to a barely recognizable as a face pulp. And continued to beat on him until the head was no longer there. Unfortunately the already compromised floor was severely compromised through the constant smashing and sent them plummeting into the hole he created. And a deep hole it was, stories, miles, sewers, lots of sewers like a deep dark hole leading to hell. And it could actually lead to hell, if it was actually deep enough. And as she understood it, there was a hole around here somewhere that led to Hades realm. It would explain how she wound up in Hades realm. That said, she snatched up the discarded pauldrons before she chased after them.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Who said it was in Amity Park, it is right next to Townsville, Endsville and Tremorton in this universe let me remind you. It would be strange if there wasn't a giant hole in the sky.

Detrametal: Unfortunately I can't argue with that. But I'm channeling not the more recent Grim Tales but rather the old ones, back when the story writing was still good and wasn't founded on the whims of whatever Bleedman wants to draw and a writer who lets him get away with it.


	32. The Master of Darkness

**Author's Note** : Dad's back as of yesterday, I think we all know that means my writing isn't gonna be taking any hits any time soon, so read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32: The Master of Darkness

Killjoy was driving himself, Walker and Chi to the outskirts of the town, the demon's three students flying high above them, as they were rapidly approaching a giant green swirling vortex in the sky.

"Any idea what that thing is yet?" Chi asked looking through the files.

"It has a resemblance to a Ghost Portal, though I strongly suspect it doesn't lead to the Ghost Zone, perhaps another part of the underworld wouldn't be much a stretch for the imagination." Walker stated scratching his chin. "I suspect that a artificial Ghost Portal explosion is the cause of this."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that suppose to oh I don't know DESTROY THE PORTAL?" Chi snapped gesturing to the swirling vortex in question which was clearly not destroyed.

"Normally yes. But if you look through those files, then you'd note the mention of a gentleman by the name of Vlad Plasmius failing to change the filter on his portal until the back up of other worldly nastiness caused it to explode." Walker explained as he eyed the portal they were getting closer to with a growing feeling of dread. "Of course that was in Wisconsin though."

"If that's the case then shouldn't this be mentioned in the files?" Chi asked waiving her cell phone with the information in question in front of Walker's face.

"You say that like a giant green hole in the sky is something note worthy." Killjoy stated in a almost amused tone of voice.

"It isn't?" Chi asked incredulous, something like this wasn't even normal in the underworld.

"You ever hear of Endsville before?" Killjoy stated as they passed by a decrepit sign that while it had originally said 'Welcome to Endsville' it had Endsville crossed out and replaced in bright red paint so now it said 'Welcome to Hell.'

"I suspect I should have but strangely no." Chi stated eyeing the sign with worry, even someone from the underworld feared the bowls of Hell.

"You ever hear of the story of the Grim Reaper before?" Walker asked eyeing the portal as they drove underneath it. "Yeah that I heard of." Chi stated before something clicked together in her head. "Wait. That was here?"

"Yep. Which is another possible cause of the giant hole in the sky. Or we could have punch it there when the air ship exploded and the infimap scattered us to the winds. Or something on the other side could have opened it. Or a combination of all of these factors and others could be the cause of it." Walker explained staring at the portal with suspicion.

"So you don't know?" Chi asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"No I don't. The thing about time travel is that it opens a whole can of worms of unknown factors. And that is something that is well and truly dangerous beyond mere mortal comprehension. Which is the reason why I tried to stop you people from going on this little suicide mission, and why my father so strongly protested it." Walker stated bitterness and annoyance in his voice as he spat out his dissatisfied feelings.

"But the map still took us here, which means that we are suppose to be here." Chi explained as the car came to a halt when some of the lighter objects in the vicinity, such as various loose scraps of paper, started to float off into the hole in the sky.

"Any closer and I suspect that we'll be getting too close for comfort." Killjoy stated as the car swerved to a stop.

"So what do we do now?" The black haired girl named Buttercup stated floating down at eye level.

"Watch, observe, try to deduce the origin and nature of the portal, try to evacuate the civilians from the area, attempt to contain whatever damage it is causing." Suddenly a green fire ball was spat out of the portal and came streaking down the sky line. "That's a good place to start."

As Walker explained this the blonde named Bubbles streaked across the sky in a flash of blue and snatch up the fire ball before gently putting him on the ground.

"Uh oh!" Chi stated looking at the man in question. "Guys I think I know who this is." The former fire ball had black hair, white skin, Asian features. He wore a white Gi, with wooden sandals, and had a Katana sheathed at his side. "Which also means that I know who is on the other side of that portal." Chi explained while her horns shrunk out of existence.

* * *

Cold water snapped the samurai into consciousness once more. Looking around in a panic he five people in their teens.

"Oi. You okay?" The red head named Blossom asked.

"I will be." The Samurai grunted, the strain in his voice contradicted his words quite sharply.

"Really? Cause you don't look like it, and yah kinda fell out of the sky there." Chi explained indicating pointing to the large hole in the sky that had opened up.

"Where is Aku?" The Samurai asked impatiently. "Please I know you are scared but this is important."

Walker and Chi backed away a little bit with the name of Chi's father having been brought up, it proved that her deduction was correct.

"Never heard of him." Buttercup explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Wha..." The Samurai asked stunned stupid. "The Master of Darkness? The Ruler of the lands? The Demon who has had a Iron grip on the world for the past ten centuries!?"

The three girls gave each other a passing glance before shrugging their shoulders and giving a collective """Never heard of him."""

In the mean time however both Chi and Walker had slinked off somewhere where neither their demonic escort, the samurai, or the three preteen super heroes could hear them.

"So now we know what it is that you're here for." Walker stated prompting Chi to give him a look which suggested he had grown as many heads as he had fingers.

"You're kidding right? Or do you seriously expect me to take on my dad in a fight?" Chi asked an exasperated look on her features. "The way I see it this town is destined to burn anyway, so what's the point of trying to stop him?"

"Indeed it is destined to burn, after too many city leveling episodes this and the few neighboring towns around it decided to pool their collective resources and expertise, Fire Dept, Police, Medical, Finances, various government task forces, various large corporations, and several super humans who have no interest in killing thousands of people together into a single city known not quite so humbly as Megaville." Walker stated his voice dry as he recounted the story. "But here's the thing: Do you think anyone is really capable of stopping your father should he come through?"

"Well that samurai over there was trying for fifty years, and he stood a better chance than anyone else." Chi explained thumbing the man who was still talking to the other three super humans as he started to loose his tentative grip on his sanity. "So I'm going to say no."

"Now lets say for example that he did come through, and the vast majority of people who could oppose him were conveniently gathered close by. What would he do?" Walker asked a knowing look on his features.

"Well. If it's the him from this time period, then he would kill them. Or enslave them." Chi stated scratching the side of her cheek.

"Precisely. So what if I told you that one of those people is Mimi's mother?" Walker stated the beginnings of a smile forming on his features.

"She is?" Chi on the other hand looked both surprised and concerned.

"In fact she's standing over there." Walker stated indicating the red head in the sisterly trio, Chi taking a moment to size her up, indeed there was a resemblance to the woman who was cradling the young Mimi in that photo she saw in Him's office that one time. "And let's imagine for a moment the off chance that Aku actually lose the fight and someone drives that magic sword down his throat. Then the only person in either world that you can call a parent disappears and you cease to have ever exist." Chi both audibly and Visibly gulped.

"Point taken. Alright so what am I suppose to do?" Chi asked taken back a little bit.

"Talk to him!" Walker stated indicating the portal in the sky.

"Uh right. I think I'm going to need a few things first." Chi asked looking at the phone that Walker was keeping his notes inside of. "Does that thing know where we can find a giant pile of sins by any chance?"

* * *

As it so happened there was indeed a place well suited to Chi's needs. Granted, that place was a prison, full of people filled with sins of wrath, greed, lust, maybe even a little bit of envy. Even though the towns had yet to pool their collective resources, they had opted to share a prison. Being dropped off there, the prisoners weren't even startled by the sight of a flying teenager carrying a black demon with six horns landing in their courtyard. The Guards on the other hand were moving to intercept them.

"Does nothing phase these people? I thought you said demons weren't very well liked in these parts?" Chi asked looking at Walker with great annoyance.

"If you're so use to someone attacking you, only to be smacked around before they land one single scratch, while you wouldn't really like them, you wouldn't be able to give a damn either. In fact I suspect that the only reason they haven't shot at us yet is because they've sent a alert to those people who were shooting at you earlier." Walker stated looking like he really didn't want to be here. "And unlike you, their weapons can do a lot of damage to me. So if we can move this process along now!"

"Keep your pantyhose on I'm working on it!" Suddenly Chi melted into a puddle and her form split up and slinked off throughout the prison, red light pouring out of her pores as the accumulated sins of the prisoners were sucked inside of her. Prisoner and guard alike collapsed on the ground, which was a good thing, when you considered the giant hole Chi made in one of the cell blocks when she turned into a great black bird and flew off towards the hole in the sky.

"Honestly that girl is a menace to society!" Walker flew after Chi.

While he was cursing her lack of consideration for the people who would have to rebuild the prison and the off chance one of the drained prisoners could escape before Skyway patrol could catch them she was somewhat justified in her haste when you considered the portal was closing. Narrowly however the two of them made it through, barely. When Chi landed on solid ground, she assumed the form of a mature woman dressed in a black kimono and with a fiery dragon motif. Walker was quick to join her, turning back into his human form in the process. Chi cocked a suspicious brow at him waiting for an explanation.

"You try running around all day and night at one hundred percent and see how long you last." Walker snapped accusingly.

"Fair enough. Speaking of I should probably find my father now." Chi stated as she explored the fortress.

Aku hadn't gone far, only to the nearest window that overlooked what would soon become the city made in his honor.

"Good day to you, Master of Darkness Aku." Chi stated, prompting her would be father to turn around and cock a suspicious flaming brow at her.

"And whom might you be?" Aku asked sizing Chi up. "You look like me, you dress like me, but I do not know you."

"My name is Chi." The young shadowling stated bluntly, trying not to screw up any more of the timeline than what she already had.

"Adorable. What do you want?" Aku asked not peeling his eyes away from her.

"I would like to ask a question." Chi replied, doing her best not to provoke the master of darkness.

"A question?" The giant tower of animate shadow ask stroking his long beard.

"What are you going to do now?" Chi asked, glancing back to the pool of green stuff that was the portal she came through. "You've just got rid of the Samurai. So what else are you going to fill your days with?"

"For now torture." Aku stated making shrug with his arm.

"And then what?" Chi asked rolling her eyes. "No plans to expand your rule now that your eternal rival is out of the way?" Chi asked indicating the portal that Jack had been sent through.

"Before that I intend to reclaim the territory that I lost thanks to that accursed Samurai." Aku stated, letting out an amused chuckle.

"Right. I'll come out and say it. You look tired, Master of Darkness." Chi stated prompting Aku to narrow a glare at her.

"Are calling me weak?" Aku growled, bending down his massive form and connecting a glare at Chi.

"One can only swat at flies for so long before they call an exterminator to tent their house." Aku pulled back acknowledging Chi's point. "Except there is no exterminator for what plagues your household is there? Hope. There is nothing that you can do, to crush that particular blight on your lands is there?"

"I've already cut the cancer out from it's root." Aku stated indicating the portal from which he had cast out the samurai.

"Amazing the forms that cancer can take isn't it? Heart. Liver. Kidneys..." And then, as if deliberately trying to provoke the Master of Shadows. "Brain."

"And what do you mean by that?" Aku asked, stroking that long fiery beard of his.

"You can't kill everyone that Samurai has infected with hope now can you?" Chi asked raising one arm to the Lord of Shadows. "After all, suicide goes against your better nature." A hair too far, Aku crouched down towards Chi once more glaring those fiery eyes at her.

"Hope!? Hope!? Hope of What!?" Aku all but snarled, the very idea that he would miss the Samurai sickened him to no end.

"Let's think about it for a moment shall we: What was life like before the Samurai came to this time period? Then what was it like after he came here? Now what will it be like now that he's gone?" Chi asked pacing back and forth.

Admittedly Junior was the one who was better at the whole maturity thing, when his temper didn't get the better of him that is. But, she had caused something dangerous to happen, she had prompted him to think.

"Tell yah what. Why don't yah try doing the past thousand years over again, and find something that'll actually make you happy and do that for a little while." Saying that, Chi assumed the form of a snake and slithered off somewhere. Outside Chi had reunited with Walker, his glaring white ghost from created a sharp contrast with the pitch black environment. "So how did it go?" Walker asked, something akin to amusement on his features as Chi re-assumed her humanoid form. "For a minuet there, I saw the same look my Dad has when he's out being the Master of Darkness." Chi stated a bitter smile on her face.

"And what look would that be?" Walker asked looking perplexed at the Shadow Demon.

"Tired. Someone who is very, very tired." Chi stated looking up into the air. Slowly, the seconds went by as Chi could swear she heard a clock somewhere. Looking down at her wrist for a none existent watch she finally lost what little of her patience remained. "WELL!? I DID IT! I'M READY TO GO HOME NOW!" Suddenly, out of no where, a portal briefly appeared and spat something out with enough force that it left a sizable dent in the stony wall. Chi was so scared that she jumped into Walker's arms who indignantly dropped her.

"Ouch..."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Well, Chi's not going to be compensating for that soon if that's what you mean, at least three chapters anyway, longer if I decide to do the arc with Minnie first. But you have to realize that Chi's potential power is already pretty high, so she doesn't need a short quick boost in power, but rather to fully draw out her existing power.


	33. The Trials of the Gods

**Author's Note** : My hand is feeling Better now, so my writing should be back on track.

* * *

Chapter 33: The Trial of the Gods

Kratos and Mimi had split up. Kratos had found his way into Aphrodite's bed chambers, and while she had no interest in joining in the two God's antics, the shaking of the mountain that had started with them did indicate their... power. Mimi had instead found her way to the chamber that looked like it belonged to the war gods, Kratos most recently, and Aries before him, numerous items rested on the walls, including the severed head of a Gorgon. Mimi took the eyes from the Gorgon and added it to her growing reserves. As a start she found what looked like a small handle and picked it up, immediate a huge bolt of lightning came out of both ends of the weapon. Obviously it belonged to Zeus once, and it raised interesting ideas. Mimi took out the wind bow she got from Kratos. She had originally intended to bond Zeus's sins to the weapon, but this one looked like it had the higher compatibility. That just left the wind bow, Mimi concentrated and the essence of Hephaestus fused with the bow, giving it a fiery edge. Now what to do with the other essences inside her. Looking around Mimi saw a giant purple blade. If that was mixed in with Hermes speed and lightness it would be much easier to wield. Holding up her hand and letting red essence flow into the weapon Mimi picked up the now red colored blade and gave it a few speedy swings back and forth. Next was the question of what to do with Hercules power. Then she saw a giant gauntlet with the face of a old bearded man on the back of the hand. Mimi stuck her right arm into the massive gauntlet and allowed the primordial evil to take it, corrupt it, twisting the face on it into that of a snarling demon. It was then that Mimi saw the mirror, and she looked more than a little beat up, or more accurately her clothes did. Using her power Mimi tore her bustier leotard off of her now in the nude. Then she tore off a length off the skin of the Hydra that was stuffed and mounted to the wall and made a skirt before Mimi used her power to rip off another chunk of the creature's leathery hide and made a new leotard out of it. Then Mimi noticed the mannequin of the room's previous owner, Aries, still wearing the deceased War God's armor and scooped it up and put it on, it was a little big for her admittedly, but she added in Hercules pauldrons and Hades helmet. Then came the Primordial evil, transforming the armor, shrinking it to her frame, and altering it to look ever so demonic. When Kratos Found Mimi raiding his old closet he didn't even recognize her until she took off her helmet.

"Come, Aphrodite, has been forth coming with information about the girl." Kratos stated as he walked away, before suddenly turning around to face Mimi again. "Unless of course you'd like to continue to raid my room?"

Mimi only rolled her eyes at Kratos's mockery. The pair were led back to the Flame of Olympus by Aphrodite, or more accurately under it.

"The two of you are lucky Mount Olympus is in such disarray." Aphrodite explained indicating a large chain which appeared to be hanging from the flame itself. "Between the Titans and the calamities unleashed by the deaths of my fellow gods he is being kept quite busy right now."

"Why help us?" Kratos asked eyeing Aphrodite suspiciously.

"Pandora is Hephaestus's daughter, he is my husband, what does that make me?" Aphrodite asked smirking knowingly at the pair.

"Pandora's mother." Kratos replied looking unconvinced. "You do realize what we intend to to do with the girl correct?"

"As was her intended fate. She has since come to terms with this fact, and if the poison that consumes the gods is be rid of, then a necessary one." Aphrodite explained a sad and bitter look in her eyes. "Go forth, there is nothing more to be done."

"It is nice knowing that our work has not been for nothing." Kratos stated as he jumped down the hole.

Looking at Aphrodite, Mimi held out her hand and absorbed a large portion of red energy off of her. Mimi nearly orgasm just from that. Taking a strip of leather she had collected earlier Mimi turned it into a collar with her powers and bonded the newly collect sin to it, she'll have to remember about this when she's with Junior. On that note she also dropped down the hole, noting Kratos landing on a large wooden block where the chain was connected. Then she noticed several more large wooden blocks floating around in the distance on large chains. Kratos tapped his fingers impatiently before looking up at Mimi.

"We will require some assistance." Kratos said annoyance plastered all over his face.

Mimi sent out a telepathic pulse, in addition to the wide variety of monsters that seemed to fill up every corner of Olympus there was also the ping of something distinctly human. Flying over to another of the boxes they found a man strung up inside, he looked old, and worn, and anorexic.

"Icarus?" The man asked, hope plastering all over his skeletal features. "Is that you my son?" So that meant this was Daedalus, if Mimi's Greek was correct. Kratos walked out of the shadows. "You're not my son! What have you done with him!?" It was then that the Architect saw the ragged and bloodied wings on the ex-war god's back. "Where did you get his wings?"

"Your son is dead Architect." Kratos answered, leaving out the part where he was the one who ended the young man's life for the second time.

"LIES! Zeus told me that if I built the maze my son would be revived!" Daedalus snapped a desperate manic look in his eyes.

"Do you see your son here?" Kratos asked gesturing to the room.

"Here? HERE? Are you mad!? Do you even know what dwells in this maze!? Why would I want my son to be revived only to watch him be destroyed right before my very eyes!?" Daedalus snapped a manic look on his face.

"When last I saw your son he was in the underworld attempting to escape to the isle of fates to change his destiny. He received no help from the gods and have yet to escape that accursed place." Kratos explained annoyance in his features.

"And why would I believe you over the gods?" Daedalus snapped glaring hatefully at Kratos.

"Because he is the one whom I got these wings from." Kratos replied showing off the large feathery apparatus's again.

"Curse you... curse you..." Then with out warning the architect abruptly shifted upwards towards the ceiling. "CURSE YOU ZEUS!"

"If you want revenge lead us to where the girl is being kept." Kratos stated looking at Daedalus suspiciously.

"I cannot. The maze is too complicated to explain. You would have to take me with you." Daedalus explained, prompting Kratos to walk over and prepare to hack the architech free. "NO!" Only to back away at the frantic warnings of the architect. "The Complexity of the maze is one of the key security features of the prison. I am the only one who knows the lay out of the maze and Zeus knows this, so he made me into one of the prison's load bearing chains." The architech stated rattling the chains on either side of him. "If I am freed then it will take years to find the girl, if she doesn't die from the collapse!" Kratos put his blade away as he stepped back crossing his arms. "The only way to navigate the maze is to locate my original blue prints."

"Do these blue prints mention where the girl is?" Kratos asked looking at the architect suspiciously.

"No. She will be in the innermost block at the center of the assembled maze." The maddened architect held up three fingers. "There are three switches throughout the maze. But there are numerous decoy switches as well. Pulling the wrong switch in the wrong order can have dire consequences."

"Where are the blue prints?" Kratos asked looking at the architect suspiciously.

"Zeus spared no precaution. My maze was designed to test the body, in addition to reassembling the maze there are also the issue of navigating it and the creatures that live within." Letting out a sigh that indicated his deep seated frustration with the next topic. "The one that guards my old work ship tests the mind. It uses magic to manipulate the mind, toy with space and torment frustrated architects!" The frustrated madman spat letting out much of his deep seated frustrations. "Only Hera knows the way through the maze."

"Then we will find her and make her tell us the secret!" Kratos stated turning around and leaving the architect's block, followed shortly there after by Mimi.

The two flew back up to the top of the chain back to Olympus. Flying over the ruins they indeed saw that the palace of the gods had, to put it mildly, been going to hell. Giants, diseases, floods, storms, demons. It was the seven plagues of Egypt all over again. She also noticed that the plagues had also dropped in severity, Zeus was indeed busy, which only made Mimi doubt what she was doing all the more. Then she remembered Daedalus. The other gods who had all been infected by the Evils of the box. The gods were losing their minds. And even if stopping the gods and helping Kratos was the morally wrong thing to do, that was not what mattered here. Keeping the timeline intact and preserving her time period so that she could get back to it, that was what was important. Running another psychic sweep, majority rules said that Hera was in her gardens. Admittedly it was a rather unusual garden. Paths on the ground looked like flattened staircases, chunks of path ways floated in the air without rhyme nor reason, the gates seemed to guard nothing, move able statues of chunks of stairs and paths were everywhere, along with empty basins of water. Honestly, if not for the fact that one could simply walk through it without too much difficulty, then it could hardly be called a maze at all.

"Well look who's back!?" Stumbling through the less of a maze and more of a garden was Hera, even more drunk than she was before. "The Bastard Kratos. Yah know, I never thought I would meet one of Zeus's bastards that I despised more than Hercules." The drunkard spat downing more of her bottomless pit of booze. "But I was mistaken! LOOK AROUND YOU!" Even from the someone what bias and comparatively nice view of Mount Olympus, it was obvious that the world had gone to hell. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! IT'S TAKING ALL OF MY POWER JUST TO KEEP THIS GARDEN ALIVE!" Hera snapped gesturing to the garden, even Mimi could tell the plants were straining to stay alive, what with being cut off from the sun and harassed by locust. "THE SUN IS GONE! OCEANS FLOOD THE LANDS!" Hera moved forward, Mimi began the customary process of siphoning off the drunkard's power, though she suspected it would not help calm her down any. "THE DEAD WALK AND DISEASE TAKES WHAT IS LEFT!" The drunken god stumbled forward and weakly assaulted the former war god who picked her up by her wrist and suspended her in the air.

"Where is Daedalus's work shop?" Kratos asked not caring about the nature goddess's rather obvious if not sympathetic plight.

"Your brute force may have bested Hercules..." Hera snapped slipping out of Kratos's grasp and stumbled about leaning on a wall for support. "But you will never find your way out of here. I look forward to watching you die as an old man!" Hera snapped celebrating her victory with another dose of her drink before slinking off.

The two followed her into the maze. As they traveled they spotted something important looking, a large building, modest for a god, but lavish for a human, in other words Daedalus's workshop. At once Mimi took Kratos and flew through the air, and had a very painful head on collision with something that although very solid was also very much invisible. The two individuals almost comically slid off of the side of the invisible barrier and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"'Magic that plays with the mind.'" Kratos quoted pulling himself up off the ground. "'And which warps space.'" Suddenly the warnings of the architect seems less mad ramblings and more warnings of madness. "This will not be easy."

Mimi glared at the invisible wall, then she looked down at the ground, another path of flattened stairs. It was then that something had suddenly occurred to her. Walking off to the side, she walked along the flattened path and began climbing an invisible set of stairs. Looking around, Kratos quickly saw an emerald glint in the eye of a statue of Hera up above.

"There!" Kratos stated accusingly pointing at the statue. "That is the Hera who knows how to navigate the maze!"

Mimi flew into the air, the higher she went the easier it became to navigate the MC Esher styled Maze. Finally she was floating in front of the green eye. From her new perspective, navigating maze became easy for Mimi as she guided Kratos through. That said, there were obstacles, switches and move able platforms that required that she come back down to solid earth once in a while. Then she had to navigate that same maze in order avoid flying into anymore invisible space altered walls. At the end of the maze was when they ran into the nature goddess once more.

"You simple mortals!" The drunken woman fell over rather pathetically. "You think you can just walk away?" Clearly the fact the two had figured out her maze was having a effect on her. "How dare you challenge us!" The drunkard fell over and proceeded to beat on Kratos's chest. Kratos brushed her aside as he continued to walk. "We are not finished!" Really this was just pathetic, Mimi was almost hoping Kratos would put the nature goddess out of her miserly and secretly she thought the goddess agreed. Then she started to laugh. "Good luck with that little whore you call Pandora." Suddenly Kratos became enraged and with out warning he spun around and snapped the goddess's neck. After that, the two continued onto Daedalus's workshop, Mimi doing her best to ignore the plant life that had suddenly turned grey.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Seemed as good a reason as any, but the Encroaching Doom Syndrome was the big one.

DPSS: It'll only be anti dramatic when you do find out.


	34. The Great Labyrinth

**Author's Note** : Hand's feeling much better, almost fully healed now, just a few tiny flakes of dried blood left to come off. Also of note, I seem to be experiencing a glitch wherein when I update a story it doesn't seem to register that I updated it on that particular day. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34: The Great Labyrinth

Looking through Daedalus's old lab Kratos and Mimi could tell that he was definitely a genius, it would take one to make sense of all of this mess. It occurred to Mimi that even if they found Daedalus's blueprints, they still had no idea what they looked like and thus they would never know if they did find them. She could of course the gods and their convoluted security systems. It also occurred to Mimi if it was really necessary to acquire the power inside the box. With all the gods whose heads, in one case literally the head of a god, Kratos already had under his belt logic would dictate that he already had the power to slay gods all on his own. After all the former War God apparently opened the box once already, maybe he already had it. Aw well. She was wan't here to kill gods, she was here for the box. That said, Mimi still had no idea how she was gonna get the box. Finally, after much work they managed to find a extra secure and special looking cabinet that they promptly tore apart and removed a blueprint that showed a arrangement of cubes into a larger cube. That had to be it. Mimi took the blueprints and brought them over to Kratos.

"Yes, this is it 'Pandora's maze.' It says so here." Kratos explained indicating the indiscriminate block of Greek text off in the corner of the blue prints. "Come, we must go retrieve Pandora."

Which reminded Mimi that she needed to deal with Hera's sins, less they interfere with her natural powers and by extension her ability to travel long distances. Fortunately Mimi had taken the liberty of picking up the Goblet that Hera was drinking out of earlier. True it wasn't a weapon per say, but Mimi could sense immense magical power coming off of it, and recalling that Hera had been drinking out of it earlier Mimi turned it upside down and a infinite stream of Hera's alcoholic beverage came out. If a item with such a ability was combined with Hera's life giving power, then the end result should be a high tier healing item with potentially limitless supply. With this in mind Mimi gathered the sins of the goddess and bound them to the goblet turning the emerald gem red and causing a eye like a cat to appear within it that frantically started swerving around observing it's surroundings.

"If you are done now."

Not waiting for Mimi a combination of Hermes boots and Icarus's wings allowed Kratos to fly through the air at super human speeds as he approached the cathedral where Zeus kept the box wrapped in it's wreath of god slaying flame. Turning around, Mimi saw a storm cloud approaching Mount Olympus, Zeus, after sinking the bare minimal of effort necessary into ensuring the survival of mankind, was returning to Olympus. The two flew past the box that surely should be burnt to ash by now and dived down the hole leading to both the maze where Pandora was being kept and the underworld even further down than that. The pair arrived in the middle of the dissembled Maze and quickly went to locate the first of three switches, using their respective light generating objects they stole from Helios to light up the entirety of the Maze. Mimi had to admit, the gods did love their monsters, standing guard in the first of three boxes were Minotaurs. Mimi however had no time to waste dealing with such interruptions, and so brought out her newly acquired gauntlet and slammed the Minotaurs with it hard enough to reduce them to a bloodied pulping, adding both their blood and horns to her reserves she made her way over to the lever sticking out of the floor. Pulling the lever Mimi could feel the maze starting to rumble. The entire room was flipped on it's side as the Blocks began to shift, and soon enough a third of the maze had been reassembled, but they weren't done yet.

"Come the next switch awaits us." Kratos stated as he used his blades to scale the wall back to the opening they came from. Only instead of the bottomless pit leading to the depth's of hell, the pair were instead met by another room in the half assembled cube. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy." Kratos commented a dead pan expression on his Face.

Evidently this was yet another security feature of this damned convoluted maze, Zeus knew that brute force couldn't keep him away from Pandora, so instead he decided to pile layer of security on top of layer of security each of which had to be taken apart delicately and carefully less the prize the maze promised be utterly destroyed. As a added precaution in case someone other than Kratos who actually had a brain to work with instead of massive muscles tried to take the maze it was filled full of monsters. Like these ones, Cerberus's and walking animated statues. Whipping out his chain Blades Kratos prepared to attack once more. However Mimi pulled him out of the way, having memorized the blueprints and gathered a huge number of weapons already, Mimi pulled out her godly weapons each of which had been empowered by a ridiculous amount of blood and turned them loose. The denizens of the Maze did not last long under the assault. Rather it should be said that neither Kratos or Mimi even noticed their presence as they traveled through Maze being guided by the blue prints. Finally they reached the outside and found the second of three switches that they needed to reach Pandora, but Mimi stopped the war god with her hand and pointed downwards as if to say stay put.

"What are you on about Girl?" Firstly Mimi gestured inside of the box, then to the maze that they had just exited, before finally bringing up the blue prints. If this was like last time, then once the maze had reassembled itself again then Pandora's cell would be approximately at the center of the bottom floor of the second third. Therefore the easiest way of getting to Pandora would be to wait for the third portion of the maze to be reassembled and one of them go in and get her. "I understand your point. But I lack the power of controlled flight as you do. I will handle the switches and you will retrieve the girl."

Nodding her head Mimi let Kratos inside while she floated off else where. It took Kratos but a few moments to tear through the group of monsters waiting inside of that cube, which as Mimi noted she managed to earlier tear through a much larger group of creatures far quicker. She had grown strong, the weapons of the gods, the sins of the gods, Kratos included, the sacrifices of monsters that had increased her life force, power and stamina, combined with her own original power as a zoner, the Primordial evil that was bound to her body long ago, and the Master Servant contract. Her father wouldn't stand a chance against her in her current form. At once Mimi shook her head, all of this godly power was starting to go to her head. Debating her new found arrogance Mimi saw the maze starting to move again, the blocks arranging themselves and forming into a solid attachment to the rest of the cube that was already assembled. Mimi flew under the newly formed chunk of the Maze and entered through a door in the center of the bottom. Immediately she spotted Pandora chained up on the other side of the room, and confirmed that she was indeed immune to her sensing powers. Being a construct had it's advantages Mimi supposed, though this couldn't really be called an advantage do to the fact that it kept her from being found and rescued till now.

"Demon?" Pandora, realizing that she was being rude, quickly tensed up. "M-My apologies but I know not what other name to call you by."

Nor will she, Mimi's own muteness being the root cause of that problem. Taking the issue with the irrelevance that typified her character Mimi had her Zoner powers tear Pandora off of her chains. Only to get no response. Mimi mentally confirmed that she had no other godly essence swimming around her to interfere with her powers. Instead Mimi targeted the chains and easily ripped them off of Pandora, flying over to Pandora, Mimi grabbed her by her arm. At once that Arm burst into flame and scorched Mimi's hand. Of course, since Pandora's Box was originally designed to contain the evils in the world that made up Mimi's powers, then the Flame of Olympus naturally had the power to destroy evil, and because Pandora, like the box, was also made from the Flames of Olympus, she also has the Anti Evil properties as well. Mimi thought about the situation for a minuet. Mimi left the maze once more before meeting Kratos on top.

"Where is Pandora?" Mimi brought Kratos back down to the bottom of the Maze where Pandora was located and showed him the unique properties of the Girl. "Ugh! No matter, once we reassemble the Maze we will get the girl out of here." Kratos stated as he crossed his arms and glared in frustration. "If you break the chain connecting us to the underworld, then we can raise the maze into Olympus." Pandora stated prompting her two rescuers to look at each other.

At once Mimi jumped out of the door leading to the bottomless pit that would take her to the underworld. Mimi fell a considerable distance before grinding to a halt feet above the ground where the chain was connected to the underworld. Aside from being connected to the underworld, the chain was also held in place by three giant statues. At once Mimi touched down on the ground to assess this situation, it was at that point in time that she realized that she was standing on a pressure plate.

"By the Gods of Olympus and order of Zeus, we are the Three Judges. Face your final judgement, mortal." Suddenly the three statues released their grip on the chain, speaking in a mechanical monotonous voice indicating their artificial nature. "King Aeacus has found you wanting. King Rhadamanthus has found you worthy. It falls to me, King Minos, to make the final decision. Your future is cloaked in shadow. The realm of the afterlife is not yet ready for you. Beyond that door awaits your destiny."

Good to know, but first Mimi used her hammer to smash the onyx colored chain link connecting the chain to the ground. Without the judges holding onto the chain any longer Mimi could fly off again, only as soon as she got off the pressure pad the judges resumed holding the chain again. Growling in dissatisfaction Mimi flew over to the Judges and began examining them, finding more onyx bulbs on the back of the giant statue's necks Mimi experimentally smashed them with her hammer killing one judge. Mimi's experiment a success she repeated the success two more times and killed the other two judges as well, who all let go of the Chain. Flying back up through Olympus Mimi confirmed both the labyrinth had been reassembled and that Kratos had reached the top of the labyrinth and Pandora was with him.

"I take it the chain is no more?" Mimi continued upward into Olympus completely ignoring the pair on top of the Labyrinth. Kratos looked upwards and back down to Pandora.

"I'm not your daughter Kratos." With a bitter smile on her face Pandora tried to push Kratos away from her. "I know what my destiny is Kratos."

"I know." Kratos said as much to himself as he was to her.

Still, that didn't change the fact that he was going to kill someone who looked a great deal like his daughter, and not even for the first time either. Before he knew it he was already back up in Olympus. Mimi was in the middle of deciphering some type of Pipe organ contraption, one that appeared to be connected to the cage keeping the Flame of Olympus and Pandora's Box within it inside.

"More of the gods trickery." Evidently, the strategy of 'put obstacles in their way until the gods get back' was proving to be quite effective, the storm clouds carrying Zeus had already surrounded Mount Olympus showing that the chief of the Gods was back. "Get that cage open." Kratos whipped out his chain blades, between all the godly weapons he had been gathering and all the blood that Mimi had fed them he might just stand a chance. "I will stall him." Nodding her head Mimi finished the musical puzzle and a crank appeared from the ground, prompting her to sigh.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Well you're not wrong, but at the same time though this little story arc is coming to an end as of the next chapter.


	35. The King of the Gods

**Author's Note** : Glitch on the update dates has been fixed now. All is right in the world. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35: The King of The Gods

Outside Zeus had returned, in the time it took him to create safe refuge for humanity from the flood Kratos had managed to damn them ten times more.

"Are you satisfied now my son? The gods, the monsters, the humans have all been reduced to a bloodied stain under your heel!" Zeus declared gesturing to the havoc being reeked outside.

"Not yet." Kratos stated readying a stance to attack Zeus.

"INSOLENT CHILD! I WILL TOLERATE YOU NO LONGER!" Suddenly the entirety of Mount Olympus started shaking as the familiar form of a walking forest climbed up to meet the two gods.

"GAIA!" Kratos shouted loud enough for the Nature Primordial to hear.

"KRATOS WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?" Gaia shouted gesturing to the ruinated world. "I WAS TRYING TO SAVE MAN KIND NOT DESTROY IT!"

While the three generations of Godly beings insulted one another they could all feel Mount Olympus shaking, looking down they saw the corner of the Labyrinth being torn off as it was dragged through the Mountain.

"The Labyrinth!" Kratos was there to stall him, a fact that Zeus realized too soon as Kratos whipped out the cestus and tackled the god, smashing them both into Gaia and sending her flying a good distance down the mountain.

Evidently Kratos managed to hit the chief god hard enough that he made a hole in the primordial, because now Kratos and Zeus were inside of Gaia, next to an arrangement of stone and roots that looked suspiciously like a heart. Zeus grabbed Kratos by his head and slammed into the ground, dragging it through the stone a short distance before Kratos slammed his cestus into the ground and used the leverage to trade places with Zeus. With a burst of Hermes speed Kratos ground the Chief God's face along the stone and slammed it into the wall, bringing for the cestus again Kratos began continuously slamming into the Chief God's face. Barely any damaged done Zeus pushed the lion shaped blunt instruments away and gave a retaliatory swing of his fist, a attack that broke the Chief Guard's arm as it connected with the golden armor of Kratos's arm and was returned to him with even more power. Kratos followed up the stunning of the god with whipping out the golden blade of Olympus and delivering a round house slash to Zeus. Zeus narrowly caught the blade, only to receive a kick to his back that drove him into it and a slash along his abdomen that left him bleeding. Now with the combatants on opposing sides of the room they switched to ranged attacks. Zeus whipped out the spear of lightning that he was so known for and Kratos the one time bow of Apollo and the two clashed, Zeus spinning the spear around until Kratos ran out of ammunition for his bow. Then Zeus lined up the shot with his lightning spear, leaving himself wide open for one final shot to the knee from Kratos. Falling down again Zeus was caught off guard when Kratos ran up to him with the blade of Olympus and delivered a overhead chop to him. Zeus defended the strike by raising up the bolt of lightning to block, it's electricity going through the blade and striking Kratos. Zeus took the chance he needed and kicked Kratos back, before lining up the spear again in hurling position. Kratos through out the business ends of Hades hooks and connected to Zeus at the same time Zeus's lightning bolt connected with him slamming him out of the hole he came in through. As Zeus struggled to get the hooks out of him Kratos was actively tugging at them, trying to part the soul of the chief god from his body. But he could confirm that there was no give, the Chief god's soul was rooted far deeper than Hades ever was. But while he was out he saw that the Labyrinth was making progress up Mount Olympus, it would be safe to assume that he should take the fight to Pandora's box now. Zeus wrapped his arm around the chains and yanked Kratos back into the body of the Primordial and to him, as Kratos whipped out the Blade of Olympus once more and skewered it into the Chief God pinning him to Gaia's heart.

"GAAAAHHHAAAHAA!" The Primordial wailed and thrashed about bending over in pain as Kratos once again fell out of her body.

Using the Wings of Icarus Kratos hovered outside of the hole and began spinning around his chains producing several harpy souls that flew inside of the Primordial's body. Between the God killing blade that had pinned him to Gaia's body and the screeching souls harassing him Kratos should have enough time to get to the box. Running back inside the temple, Kratos saw Pandora getting up from the hole in the Labyrinth made getting there. She was being sucked towards the flame, like it was trying to be made whole again, but if she made it there...

"Pandora stop!" At once Mimi used a section of floor to stop Pandora from flying off into the fire. "We can find another way!" Kratos declared grabbing Pandora and dragging her away from the Flame.

"Let me go Kratos! This is the only way!" Pandora pleaded, doing her best to pry her way out of Kratos's grip.

The scene was going through Mimi's mind in slow motion, Pandora who should be ash right now, Zeus was getting closer, having come to the same conclusion Kratos had earlier was getting closer. It was then that Mimi came to a different conclusion. She wasn't just here for the box, and it wasn't the decision of the Infi-map, it was her's, this was how she was going to beat the king of the gods. Firstly was the issue of getting Pandora to safety. Mimi slammed the makeshift wall she had created into Pandora sending her back into the ruins of the Labyrinth. At once Mimi pointed to Kratos's arm, where he still had Hade's chains wrapped around his arm from his earlier swarming of Zeus.

"You want the Chain?" Kratos asked prompting Mimi to nod. At once Kratos handed over the weapon, before turning his attention to the approaching Zeus who had the Blade of Olympus resting on his shoulder.

"I grow weary of you my son." It was in that moment that Kratos went after his father's throat once more.

Mimi in the mean time hooked one end of the chains of Hades onto one of the handles and confirmed that they weren't burned. Firstly, the question was raised of who made Pandora's Box from the Flame of Olympus, the answer being Hephaestus. The next question was, what else had Hephaestus made, the answer being the weapons of the gods used in the battle against the Titans. Therefore the conclusion made here, was that like the box, the weapons of the gods were immune to the flames. With no Infi-map in sight Mimi had no other choice but to get the box to Kratos as quickly as she could. Kratos in the meantime was still fighting against Zeus, once again he had taken the fight outside where they were joined by Gaia, still alive even after being stabbed in the heart, the Primordial slammed her fist down on top of the pair of warring gods, only for Zeus to stab her in the hand with the Blade of Olympus causing her to roil in pain and taking Zeus and the blade with her hand. Kratos sped through the air using his Icarus wing and Hermes boots combination and landed on that same hand. Gaia attempted to take advantage to clap her hands together and crush both of them at once. The Taller Zeus was forced into the position of trying to hold the hands apart, giving Kratos the opening he needed to rip the sword out of Gaia's hand and try to chop Zeus in half. Gaia slammed them both into the ground as a result.

"I grow weary of you interference 'mother.'" Suddenly huge bolts of lightning came down from the sky and struck Gaia in her back.

The Primodial was loosing her footing again, and so Zeus made sure this time with a double spears of lightning destroying the Primordial's wrists and severing her hands from her body. While Zeus was busy fending off Gaia Mimi dragged the box outside and threw it at Kratos. Taking the lid off what was inside astounded the former war god.

"Empty?" That was because there was nothing inside the box.

"Empty?" Zeus echoed puzzling Mimi. "HAHAHAHA!" Before the Chief God burst out laughing.

"After everything you went through, after everything you have sacrificed! It has all ended in yet another stunning failure!" The taunt enraged Kratos once more, he spun around and jumped at Zeus with the blade of Olympus in his hands.

The two were sent plummeting over the edge and landed on a lower section of the mountain where Kratos stabbed Zeus into the ground. Zeus coated himself with a layer of lightning and pushed Kratos off of himself before getting back up, and to make sure that Kratos could not use the weapon against him again Zeus threw it off the side of the cliff. Kratos on the other hand switched back to using the blades and charged at Zeus once more. Suddenly Zeus exploded, the blast smashing into Kratos so hard all of the godly weapons he had been carrying around with him were suddenly smashed to pieces. Zeus emerged from his damaged and broken body as a Astral projection that reached over and grabbed Kratos by his neck, squeezing down on him Kratos could feel the life leaving him, and it was in that moment that Zeus smashed him into the ground. Mimi had to admit her situation looked... grim. First thing was first. If the god killing power advertised within the box was already gone then it had to have gone some where. But where, the most obvious answer was Kratos, given the fact that the Pandora's Box that she heard of was suppose to contain the embodiment of all evils it certainly wasn't much of a stretch of the imagination. But at the same time something was wrong with the gods who took a sudden change for the worst when the box opened suggesting that they were the ones infected and if what she was sucking up from them was any indication, she was right. Then what did Kratos, who immediately after opening the box went onto kill a God, and who afterwards went on to kill many more gods, get? The answer flashed through Mimi's mind, but she'd have to work quickly. Firstly Mimi drew the attention of Zeus and soaked up as many of his sins as she could, fusing them into the lightning bolt she acquired from Kratos's room, turning the blue electricity red. The Act left Zeus stunned and gave Mimi the opportunity to kneel down next to Kratos, as once Mimi started absorb the former War God's sins. As she had predicted, what she took from Kratos was not something from within the box, but rather it was his own original sins. His hatred and anger towards the world around him and Gods who made it all so, Mimi soaked them all up. Finally a new power as if buried under the sins emerged, causing Kratos's hands to turn bright blue.

"I will tolerate you no longer DEMON!"

Zeus launched a etherious fist towards Mimi, only for it to be stopped in the grip of Kratos who squeezed down on it until it broke. Zeus's fist exploded knocking him back a bit. With a grab and a throw Zeus was shoved back into his half dead body. Kratos leaped on his opponent and slammed him into a sharp upturned rock. Kratos continuously beat on the chief god who was continuously spitting out blood from Kratos's blows until Kratos's entire field of vision was dyed deep red. Finally, another bolt of lightning pushed Kratos back, but this was not the work of Zeus. On the contrary, this was the work of Kratos, Zeus, like many gods before him, power was now running unchecked and he transformed into a massive storm, one that joined the many calamities happening within the distance. It was only now, no longer blinded by his hatred, that Kratos fully understood the gravity of what he had done, what he had been doing. God of War, the most destructive of the powers the gods governed, how appropriate.

"You have done well Kratos." Kratos turned around, noting the ghostly form of Athena that matched the echoing voice. "Freed from the bondage of Olympus and cleansed in Chaos mankind is finally ready to hear my message."

"You are happy about this?" Kratos asked in surprise not believing what he just heard. "Look around you Athena! The world stands in Ruins! What good is your message?" Kratos snapped as he prepared to leave, he didn't know where, he would throw himself into the ocean to drown, but that didn't work the last time he tried it. "Leave if you must, but first I insist that you give me the power you took from within the box." Athena stated prompting Kratos to stop in his tracks.

"The Box was empty." Kratos replied before he resumed walking, only for Athena to circle around and cut him off.

"That can't be true! I can see it in your eyes. You used my power to kill Zeus. You still have it as we speak." Suddenly Athena projected an illusion. "Don't you see?" The illusion took form in black and orange scene. "When Zeus gathered all the Evils and placed them in the box, I dreaded what would happen if it was opened again." True to what Athena was saying, the box was sucking up a torrent of darkness, like the very same thing that Mimi had been sucking up, guided inside by Zeus. "And so I summoned the most powerful weapon in the world and I placed it in the box." Athena added a white power to the darkness and it entered inside at the last minuet as the lid slammed shut on the box.

"I told you the box was empty." Kratos stated waving the illusion away as something irrelevant. "Humanity has burned because of my need for vengeance." Kratos stated returning his gaze to the burning world.

"You must be mistaken, you used my power to kill Zeus, I saw you do it! Unless..." It was at that moment that realization struck Athena. "Of course." Producing a second illusion Athena explained her theory, a theory that Mimi shared. "When you opened the box you released the evils to the gods." Athena explained, showing the event in question as the blackness within the box went to Olympus and infected the unaware gods. "Infected them, changed them." At the darkness spread through Olympus the orange background turned grey, ending their rampage at the feet of the chief god. "Zeus himself fell prey to the dark evils. This is why he became so enraged and obsessed with your death. He was consumed by the evil Fear." Mimi had to scoff at the ghostly god's Naivete, to think that fear is evil is to think the same of any of the other sins. It is a tool to aid in survival. "I thought the power I placed in the box was never released. All these years I assumed you drew from the evils to destroy Aries. But I was wrong." Removing the illusion Athena turned her attention to Kratos. "The power you drew from the box is mine! From it you gained the strength Zeus could never destroy, a strength great enough to overcome fear. Locked deep inside of you Kratos: is hope." Kratos looked down at his hand and examined the blue radiance that came off of it that was very much like the flame of Olympus that is said to be able to turn a god into a pile of ashes. "It has remained buried. Trapped by your guilt and the failures of your past. When you killed Zeus, you must have allowed something to awaken it." Looking over Kratos saw that Mimi was using Pandora's Box to gather together the broken pieces of his equipment from earlier.

"Or something." Kratos noted dismissively walking towards Mimi.

"Hope is one of the greatest powers to exist Kratos. It allows the person to fight when all else is lost, and gives strength in the darkest hours. What was it that awakened it?" Athena asked the tiniest hint of fear in her voice.

"Someone who has done far more for me than you or any other god ever did." Moving past Athena Kratos went towards Mimi as she placed the final piece of Kratos's broken bow inside the box. Then the former War God did something no one expected, and hugged Mimi, tightly, strongly, with everything that he had. "Thank you, you have changed my life, and helped me more than you will be able to imagine." Saying that Kratos took the Blade of Olympus, still sparking with his godly power.

"Kratos what are you doing!? Give me the power! I am the goddess of Hope!" Athena demanded, terrified of the god slaying weapon.

"My days of serving the Olympians has ended." Saying that, Kratos skewered himself on the blade, the raw power of hope inside of him imbued with both his Godly and Titan powers exploded from his body and went off past the horizon.

"NO!" Desperately the Ghostly figure tried to catch the fleeing hope, but it was already gone, the Blade of Olympus drained of power and utterly useless. "It's all gone... LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Indeed what Mimi had done, emerging from the box, were several ghostly figures taking forms of the Gods of Olympus, identical in their ethereal mass to Athena. But Mimi knew these were no gods, just as that was not Athena, they were the sins of the gods, not evil, but a tool for survival, one meant to be tempered by virtue, and bound to Mimi. So now 'Athena' had a choice, either join them, or be gone. "RRRAAAAAGGHA!"

Choosing the latter, the illusionary woman disappeared for parts unknown. Mimi picked up the blade of the gods and added it to her pile, then taking Hera's chalice Mimi pored it over Kratos's body and at once his wounds healed.

"So I yet live." Kratos stated waking up quickly. "What do I do now?" To this question, Mimi only gestured to the world in ruins. "Right. As my father said there is much work left to do." Saying that Kratos left, turning his back to Mimi and resisting the urge to join her in her travels.

Mimi still had unfinished work to do Mimi retrieved Pandora from the maze and brought her to Zeus's corpse, afterwards the young girl was taken back to the underworld, where Aphrodite and a much healthier looking Hephaestus was waiting for them. Ignoring their shock, Mimi dumped the contents of the box consisting of various broken weapons onto the floor of Hephaestus's work shop.

"Right Then. Better get started."


	36. The Holy City of Demons

**Author's Note** : Okay finished one story, so starting next week Issues will be getting updates on Saturday instead of Sunday. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36: The Holy City of Demons

A huge ball of fire streaked across the sky over a Italian city. As tourists gaped and gasped at the spectacle the projectile in question made a beeline for the nearby forests, coming down hard and leaving behind a huge crater in the process. Inside of the crater, the protective black ball that had come down like a meteor unwrapped itself to reveal the form of two young men, one the color of dead flesh indicating his status among the undead. The one on top of him was a different matter, which clearly among the living his body was leaking inhuman green blood, and the sound of his broken insides rearranging themselves echoed as he slowly got up and absorbed the black protective shell he and his associate came down in.

"You alright Mac?" Junior asked looking down at his associate to whom he technically landed upon.

"I will be." Several sick noises followed Mac's failed attempt to get up. "I could use some help though." Nodding his head Junior released several tendrils from his body which wrapped around Mac's body and took on the form of various harnesses supporting his legs, his back and his arms. "Okay I'm good now." With that matter settled Junior took out the Infi-Map from his pocket and attempted to open it, soon letting out a frustrated growl as the map refused to cooperate with him. "The Map already brought us here cousin, we have to do some leg work."

"Great." Annoyed with the map Junior tossed it to Mac as he looked around the area, seeing a distinctive lack of individuals that he recalled being on that exploding blimp. "Where's the others?"

"You will recall that we were sent to retrieve a number of items cousin. Perhaps it thought that two groups would be more productive than one." Mac stated his straitened and proper poster in direct contrast with his several broken bones which included his spine.

"Fine. How does this work?" Junior asked looking as his companion suspiciously.

"As I understand it. The way that the map works is that it takes into account the individuals that it tosses into these situations, with the understanding that what they need to do will soon make itself obvious." Mac explained as he experimentally played with his limbs, testing Junior support rig.

"Alright then." Junior spotted the nearby city that they had passed over on their way here, a road sign gave the greeting of 'Welcome to Fortuna City'. "Let's go that way."

* * *

Indeed Junior's guess had appeared to be correct, rampaging through the city were things that looked like bright gold crosses between birds, demons and just a touch of something humanoid. They had already claimed the lives of a couple of adults, and were now barreling down on the three children that were with them, two brown haired, and one white.

"GYAAAAAHHHHH!" The white haired child picked up a discarded monkey wrench and charged at the demon bird prepared to club it over it's head with the wrench.

The demon's response was to simply bat the incoming child out of it's way, smashing him into a lamp post a couple of feet away. As the demon approached the child, it suddenly dropped dead, a large hole going straight through it's skull. Junior took aim at the other demons, his expert dual wielding of silenced pistols buying him just enough time between the shots to rapidly finish off each and every one of the demonic creatures.

"Your welcome." Junior stated gruffly to the frightened and crying children.

"I... Couldn't do anything." The white haired boy stated frowning sadly, his right arm broken and turned red.

"Then learn how to fight." That got the white haired boy's attention. "And next time will be different." Junior stated turning his attention to a clapping Mac.

"Nice shootin Tex." Mac stated in a bad western accent. "Any idea what these things are?"

"No idea." Sliding the guns up his sleeve, Junior reached down and grabbed the creature with his hand protectively wrapped in a Nergal plate mail glove.

"GAH!" Only for the holy power leaking out of the side of the creature's head to immediately burn him forcing him to retract his arm. "It burned me."

"Holy power tends to have that effect." Mac stated kneeling on the ground and prodding the corpse with the wrench.

"These things are angels?" Junior asked retracting the armored glove and sucking on his burned finger tips.

"Unlikely. The more likely explanation is that someone attempted to reverse engineer one based on demonic and human flesh." Mac stated prodding the corpse with a pen.

"Demonic flesh?" Junior quoted a feeling of dread upon him.

"Demons are descended from angels, humans occasionally suffer from a condition called atavism, where traits from distant ancestors such as monkeys and reptiles like tails and scaly skin can reappear in their modern descendants. If you could find a way of inducing atavism in a demon..." Mac stated looking at Junior with a smirk on his features.

"Then you'd get one ugly angel." Junior was in the process of hot wiring a truck with the intention of dragging the creature's corpse onto it and driving through the infi-map back to the present. That was the plan, but the suddenly dissolving corpses looked to complicate that plan a little bit.

"Demonic flesh and Holy power don't mix very well together. Someone made these things." Mac stated removing what looked like a tracking tag from the dissolved corpse of the creature he was examining. "You wanna find out who?" Sticking the chip into Junior's body, it was reactivated.

* * *

By now the people responsible for the creation of these abominations were aware of the fact that their pets were dead. Just as they were now aware that their tracking chip was inside of another demon, and if they were experimenting on demons then that made him a very appetizing target that they now knew the exact location of. Junior and Mac drove the truck back into the forests, and they were met by another truck this one carrying group of knights.

"I don't have time to deal with you lackies." Ignoring Junior's statement one of the men readied a net launcher and fired it at him. The mesh of the net was blessed, as demonstrated by the way that it burned Junior's coat of nergal flesh when the two came in contact, and as added punch it unleashed a electrical surge through his body, not that Junior seemed to notice. "I'm here for the prick that made the shitty half ass angels."

Seeing that their weapon wasn't working the knights came after Junior with swords. Given his opponents medieval choice in weaponry Junior decided to remind them what century it was sprouting guns from all over his body and obliterating them, their weapons, their armor, and their vehicle all wiped away in a hail of demonic bullets.

"You don't pull punches do you?" Mac asked walking out from the tree line.

"I don't pull punches, I pull triggers." Walking over to the shredded remains of the car Junior examined it's shredded mass of metal, glass and plastic. Bending down Junior found a item of interest among the wreckage of the vehicle. "GPS. For a bunch of old fashion ass holes they got some fairly decent tech." Transforming his finger into a USB jack Junior plugged into the device and downloaded it's contents. "Head quarters eh?" Re-entering the truck Junior gave it something of a make over, jamming his finger into the ignition the vehicle was flooded by Nergal flesh and covered in a armor green bone and black demon flesh. Driving through the town the two of them plowed through the front gate of a castle's underground structure arriving in sterile metal plated hallway. "You have reached your destination!" Spitting that out sarcastically Junior gunned the pedal and produced a drill on the front grill of the truck. Tearing through the secured facility Junior arrived inside of a laboratory with what looked like people in tubes in the middle of being turned into demonic angels. "This is the place."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LABORATORY!?" Looking up Junior saw a brown skinned man shouting at him from a balcony up high above.

"Your laboratory eh?" Producing a hand sign like a certain spider theme hero a length of Nergal tentacle was fired from Junior's wrist and hooked the scientist in his chest before Junior yanked him off his high horse dragging him over to Junior. "Now. As I'm sure you must be aware of, you are attempting to produce hybrids of angel, demon and human. I am very interested in this research." Junior clicked a gun to the head of the scientist. "And that, is very good news for you, provided that you hand that research over to me."

"Now now demon lets not be hasty now." Looking up from his victim Junior spotted another knight, this one much higher ranked if his uniform was any indication, walking over to him. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

"I don't make deals with idiots." Junior stated leveling a glare at the man in question.

"Idiots we are indeed. Even with a certifiable Fallen Angel and Demon human hybrid we still lack the means to successfully graft that genetic information onto our warriors. So rather than our research shouldn't it be our raw materials that you are after here?" The knight asked looking Junior dead in the eye.

"Junior." Mac choose this time to crawl over to Junior and whisper into his ear. "If we can acquire the genetic material of a angel that is making the transition into a demon, then we can combine that information with the encroaching doom syndrome to create a new body for Minnie." Junior dropped the scientist and aimed his weapon at the knight. In spite of this development the scientist sought refuge behind his superior.

"Are you alright Angus?" The knight asked peering down at this cowering subordinate.

"I-I-I..."

"Hmm. You seem to have developed a stutter Angus. I hope that doesn't become a thing." The knight commented before turning his attention back to Junior.

"The Angel. Or I put a bullet in every one of those crests in this city." Junior stated using the laser sight on his gun to indicate the guild's crest on the knight's chest.

"Unfortunately I know not where it is. After all I am but the humble leader of the military branch of the order of the sword. But I do have the authority to make a deal on my superior's behalf." The knight stated pacing around the room, Junior reabsorbed the gun, a sign that he was listening. "In our experiments. We have successfully created three artificial Demon Lord class demons. Souls, imbued with demonic power, inhabiting metal shells. The Penultimate step in the process of producing our own devil arms. But they have escaped our custody. Bring us the Devil arms, you will have the angel."

"Deal." Junior grunted taking the truck and backing out of the hole that he had dug. "Oi Mac what's a Devil Arm?" Junior asked as the two of them followed the trackers placed on the demons out of the town.

"Occasionally, there are demons that have consumed so many souls, acquired so much power, that they are elevated to the rank of a Demon Lord, the captains of the demon armies." Mac started to explain, scanning the skies for their first target.

"Makes sense." Junior stated watching the road.

"But the demon armies are not known for being kind. When a position becomes available in the upper echelons, they must prove their worth by slaughtering the other candidates. But then, what happens to the hard work of the losers, whose power would go to waste if they were to simply die off?" Mac asked in a tone of voice that implied that he already knew what the answer was.

"Lemme Guess: Devil arms?" Junior asked sarcastically, having finally reached the point where the question that he wanted answered would be answered.

"When they are defeated in combat, a Demon Lord is forcibly transformed into a weapon which contains their power. Demon Lords of higher calibers are capable of simply wielding these weapons or simply absorbing them into their bodies in a phenomena known as Devil Trigger. Should a weaker demon attempt to wield them though they are instead absorbed into the weapon reincarnating the fallen demon lord in the process. In doing so, they are transformed into a stronger demon, to continue to fight other demon lords, and continue to grow in power." Mac stated his features lightning up when he saw something go across the sky. "There!" Stopping the Truck Junior looked up above, circling what looked like a wild west film set was a giant metal eagle raining down projectiles from the sky.

"Lucifer." Mac turned to Junior to ask what he was talking about. "It's the name they gave the big turkey. I read it in the computer files. So just so that we're clear. I gotta go up there, snap that turkey's neck, and take whatever comes out of it's corpse and bring it back to these order of the sword people?"

"Him and two others of his kind apparently." Mac stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Lovely."

Slamming the door on the truck, Junior produced a nergal grappling hook. You could imagine the demon's confusion when it learned that someone had hooked it's leg. Checking behind it Lucifer saw Junior rapidly approaching it via grinding along the cable that had been attached to it's leg. With one swing of it's wing Lucifer fired off a stream of it's feathered bladed projectiles at Junior, cutting the line. Junior however was already prepared. Already airborne Junior worked the old Nergal magic and produced a biplane lined with machine guns with his Nergal abilities. The guns easily shot down the numerous incoming projectiles, but Junior wasn't counting on the sword like wings turning into birds of all things and coming after him from behind. The guns turned around and shot down the blades before the biplane crashed into Lucifer.

"You Sir...!" Junior hooked Nergal chains around both of the bird's wings. "Are Coming with me!"

Hitching a ride on the giant demon bird, Junior flew Lucifer back to where the GPS device told him where the other two demons were located, Fortuna castle if the name it had on the GPS could be believed. Indeed Junior soon spotted his target, a gun metal Cerberus, and a oversize gunmetal werewolf named Pandora and Gilgamesh respectively if the GPS was to be believed. Steering Lucifer towards the castle Junior had it do a nose dive and a head long collision collision with Pandora knocking the big three headed dog over, and bouncing Junior across the ground several times.

"Ugh... That's the second time today. Now I'm pissed!" While Junior's body put itself back together the werewolf climbed the castle walls and high tailed it into the forest. "Great more Leg work." Junior looked at the struggling pair of demons and with a growl squeezed down on his hand, ordering the nergal chains to snap the bird's neck. Within moments the form of the bird was gone, shrunk down and replaced by the form of a skull shaped back pack type thing with two quivers sticking out like horns. "One down." Junior transformed his arm into a large assembly of guns. "And guess what pal...!" Suddenly Pandora sprung out far more numerous and even larger guns from it's heads. "Yours are bigger than mine." Junior stated his voice that of someone who didn't find this fun.

Junior used his shape shifting powers to duck behind cover in time for the beast to open fire on him. Quickly Junior commanded the bit of Nergal matter he left beneath the beast's feet and had it attached itself to the newly formed Lucifer Devil arm. At once the Devil arm began firing red spears upwards at the giant three headed dog, stabbing them and lodging them inside of the beast's chest, causing the monster to howl and roll around on the ground in pain. Seizing his chance Junior ran out and jumped onto the beast's middle head attaching two more chains around the necks of it's two other heads.

"Walk or die!"

Junior altered the form of the nergal matter into a beetle with the Lucifer Devil Arm as it's shell which climbed aboard Pandora and attached itself to Junior's shoulder. Junior forcibly rode the beast all the way into the forest, rampaging and tearing apart the jungle like growth and mowing down the trees with the beasts numerous guns. Finally the pair came across chunks of metal fired at Junior and his beast. Junior dodged at the last minuet making the beast take the hit, with a squeeze of his hand three necks were snapped and Juniors unwilling ally's life had been ended, shrunk down and transformed into a suitcase. Junior in the meantime watched as the grass and growth that Gilgamesh walked on was transformed into metal, a fact which worried him to no end.

"I will be staying away from that thank you."

Using a tentacle Junior grabbed a hold of the suitcase, followed shortly there after by taking Lucifer and slamming it down on Pandora, before connecting them together using Nergal flesh with a couple souls inside. The end result of this transformed Pandora into a mini-gun and Lucifer into the butt of the weapon.

"This looks promising."

Using Nergal flesh Junior gave his newly minted weapon wings and threw it into the air. Gilgamesh was subsequently pelted by the bright red light arrows of Lucifer, fired at a machine gun pace by Pandora. This gave Junior the opportunity he needed to sneak up on Gilgamesh and lassoed the demon around the neck and with Gilgamesh distracted the Lucifer and Pandora combination left Gilgamesh riddled with explosive projectiles, which then went off and reduced Gilgamesh to bits. Those bits then broke down into particles of light before coming together to form a set of greaves, gauntlets and back attachment. Creating a motor cycle from Nergal flesh, Junior shoved the collected Devil Arms into the side car before driving off. Arriving at the cliff side where Junior abandoned Mac and the ruins of their truck the undead scientist climbed onto the back of the motor bike.

"My those do look impressive. Are you sure you wanna hand them over to these order of the sword people?" Mac stated looking at the weapons in the side car.

"The Earth I remember was already a smoldering pile of ruins. I don't care what happens to it." Junior stated revving the motorcycle and speeding back to the Order of the Sword Headquarters.

* * *

"D-D-Devil Arms! Y-Y-You have Devil Arms!" Angus shouted his voice wracked with shock.

"Angel." Junior stated whipping out a large bazooka type weapon and pressing it against the pile of weapons sitting beside him. "Now!"

"No need for threats. Angus." At once the scientist rushed over to the next room over and when he came back he was pushing a large containment tube filled with the struggling form of what suspiciously looked like a severely deformed four winged angel woman. "Your payment for a job well done. Oh and a word of advice. I wouldn't let her out of that cage. She can be quite crafty when she wants to be."

"Good to know." Junior stated, stretching his arm over and depositing the Devil Arms before hooking his arm on the tube and dragging it over and hooking it onto the back of his vehicle.

"We should send our prize ahead of us first, then go look for the others." Mac stated as Junior drove away.

"Your Holiness. Should we not go after them? An individual like that would be an extremely valuable research specimen." Angus explained pointing to the hole Junior made getting there.

"I suspect that won't be necessary old friend." The head knight stated bending down and picking up one of the Devil arms, revealing green blood on Pandora.

* * *

"Ouch!" Later on, after dropping the Angel in Halloween town, Junior had taken the Infi-Map and went to go get Chi, which led him here, spat out of a interdimensional portal in the underworld, right next to Chi and Walker. Junior quickly pulled himself out of the crater before leveling a glare at the two. "You two coming?"

* * *

Hephaestus finished work on repairing a bow before handing it over to Mimi. As Mimi picked the weapon up, she then notice the arrival of Junior through a ghost portal.

"Time to get this show on the road Mimi."

* * *

As Finklestein finished work on improving the Encroaching Doom syndrome a ghost portal opened in his laboratory and deposited with a loud thunk the time traveling group and their prizes.

"Angel." Junior stated kicking over the distressed angel that was trying to beat her way out of her cage.

"Ghost Flu." Walker stated tossing over a jump drive to Finklestein.

"Now get to work."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: We'll be getting there in due time, just a little bit of patience.

Detrametal: Well I do hope that this chapter answers some long standing questions all of you have had.


	37. The Great Cycle of Time

**Author's Note** : Welp, welcome to future, Issues will now be updated on Saturdays as promised, and in the meantime please enjoy my new, not Grim Tales related fic coming soon, The Dark Lord.

* * *

Chapter 37: The Great Cycle of Time

For an angel the prisoner certainly knew how to screech like a banshee. Or maybe it was the electrical shock that she received every time she rubbed up against the side of the cell trying to phase through it. Or was it the drill tipped needle that kept carving off samples of the angel's flesh. It was hard to say. Either way, the resident undead mad scientist Finklestein was busy in the process of isolating the angelic genes needed for their efforts. The others, namely the ones who had gone through the efforts of retrieving the raw materials that were currently being experimented on, were now asleep on the couch. With exception that is of Junior who was sitting at a computer. Before he went to sleep Walker had set up a search algorithm designed to examine major historical events from the time periods that they had invaded, and then compare that information to the personal hard drive that Walker II carried around with him. Over all, the events behind Aku's founding of his namesake city had remained intact, as well as the human world during the time of the Ghost Flu, it seems that a small rampage that Chi had went on barely even registered in the grand scheme of things, of course Junior supposed that he couldn't expect less from the professional time traveler. As had Junior's small rampage into Fortuna barely made a blimp, on the contrary, it seems that a sample of Junior's Nergal blood made things run even more smoothly over there in regards to the course of events. But in Ancient Greece, the ripples of the two gods whose lives were spared by Mimi's intervention were still being felt to this day.

"Shit. Oi old man is that infernal contraption done yet?" Junior asked looking over to the Ragdoll that was working the contraption that had been torturing the angel.

"You don't mind if I take the opportunity to boast of my accomplishments do you?" The Mad Scientist stated a big happy grin on his face.

"Give me the bluff notes." Junior stated cross his legs and turning the Nergal chair he had made around to face the mad doctor.

"Firstly." Finklestein brought up a image of a creature that looked suspiciously like a caterpillar. "I was able to utilize Tardigrade DNA in the Encroaching Doom Syndrome."

"I assume that a Tardigrade is that ugly looking caterpillar on the screen there, what's so special about them?" Junior asked looking at the screen suspiciously.

"Tardigrades are the most durable creature that the humans have ever known. They are able to be deep frozen, boiled, exposed to large amounts of radiation, and the vacuum of space without taking a scratch. Really if it weren't for the fact that they're the size of a spec of dust then they probably would have evolved as the earth's dominant species instead of the humans." Finklestein stated a look on his face which indicated that he was starting to form an idea in his head.

"You're not going to turn Minnie into one of those right?" Junior asked a confused look on his face as he pointed at the screen.

"Of Course not!" The doctor opened up a new picture this one of some type of cell. "Radiation is quite similar to Holy power. Tardigrade cells are reinforced with a dense cluster of proteins that when transplanted into other organisms raises their radiation resistance by 40%! Combine that with the Graphene protein reinforcement research that we've already completed..."

"You're saying that that these things will make a physical body that's immune to holy power?" Junior asked indicating the screen and wondering why he went through the trouble to chasing down those demons for.

"Immune is the wrong word." Finklestein stated tapping his fingers on his lap. "When you say something like 'Raising someone's resistance against X by 100%' it doesn't mean that they become immune, it means that it would take twice as much of X to do the same amount of damage as it had done before."

"So what you're saying is that we still have work to do before we can get Minnie and bring her back here?" Junior asked leveling a questioning glare at the mad Doctor.

"Well, even that little girl from before and this... creature here can survive exposure to small amounts of holy power for prolonged periods of time." Finklestein stated indicating the angelic prisoner being held prisoner. "And that's without Tardigrade DNA. If I can apply my research to their cell structures, then that will be further improved. Even though the acquisition of the Fallen Angel was still invaluable. Do you know why?"

"You tell me old man." Junior stated annoyed.

"A Fallen Angel, is the evolutionary middle ground between Angels and Demons. In order to survive on the physical plain, angels who had 'fallen' IE booted out of heaven took on physical bodies and became demons." Finklestein stated as he cleaned his glasses using a cloth from his pocket.

"Minnie was kicked out of Heaven before." Junior stated as he cocked a brow at the mad man in front of him.

"There are several theories here. First and foremost is that in order to prevent their own destruction, the Heavens made the decision to send the only individual in all of creation who could halt your rampage. If they had only intended to release her temporarily it would explain why she didn't take on a physical body immediately, instead forcing us to shove her inside of her old body after we stitched it back together." The doctor stated putting his cleared glasses back on his face.

"They didn't come here for her though." Junior's fist clenched in anger.

"You build a cage to trap a monster to keep it from killing you: What do you do first, kill the monster, or remove the cage?" Finklestein asked wheeling himself away from the snarling Nergal in front of him.

"How long?" Was Junior's uncompromising question.

"For your Encroaching Doom Syndrome? Give me a day, also you'll have to take a few injections of those for a while afterwards." Finklestein stated indicating the vials of 'Ecto Dejecto' on his desk. "For your sister on the other hand, that will be longer."

"Then in the mean time we got things to do." As Junior said that he promptly shook his three companions into consciousness. "Oi wake you three, we got problems."

Not waiting for Mimi to stir to consciousness Junior grabbed her by one of her horns and dragged her over to the computer. Immediately Mimi's half asleep eyes shot straight open in surprise at what was on the screen.

"What's going on?" Walker asked as he stretched his back into a standing position.

"Your algorithm found a discrepancy from what was and what is." Junior stated showing the computer to Walker and slow to wake Chi.

"How Bad can it be?" Chi asked walking over to the computer. "Oh that's bad."

* * *

In the vast waste land that stood between the Grim Castle and the far off borders of the land separating it from it's neighbor a well equipped army was marching forward. Mimi had to admit that the army was familiar, more accurately it was impossible for her to forget her father's forces, so many twisted and deformed demonic monsters. But that was not all she recognized. She immediately saw that the armies were carrying various weapons of familiar craftsmanship, the quality of which was worthy of the gods. After all Mimi had many weapons created for the gods on her person, so she would know what they looked like. By now the others understood this as well, based purely on the suspicious looks that she was getting from them anyway.

"Okay so I understand that somehow me and Junior going on rampages didn't do squat to the timeline." Chi asked rubbing her temples remembering how much she despised quantum physics. "But how does whatever Mimi did result in that?"

At this, the group turned their attention to Walker who only let out a sigh.

"Quantum loop Theory." Walker stated adjusting his hat. "Which states that every time someone alters the timeline the changed timeline affects the time traveler in someway that triggers further changes. For example, mind you this is just my theory here, in some universe, some timeline, some alternate thing that is not our own, Junior went back in time to get the Ghost Flu instead of Me and Chi, and ended up getting into a fight with Aku, which is what leads him to retire. The towns which will lead to the creation of Megaville is saved in the process, resulting in the birth of myself and Mimi in the human world, while Chi gets born in the underworld. Then when we find each other and all end up going to the Infimap for help, instead of getting this smash happy idiot to do all the work it divides us up based on who's best qualified to what job." Walker stated indicating Junior who only just rolled his eyes in response.

"Yah, Yah I know I leave a trail everywhere I go. Can we go and kill these guys now?" Junior asked getting his shoulders to limber up a little bit.

Mimi stepped out in front of the group as if she wanted say something.

"Something you'd like to add?" Walker stated annoyed, aware of just who was responsible for this mess that they found themselves in.

Using her powers Mimi made three Phoenix feathers appear, before they disappeared in a flash of light that then went into Junior, causing him to feel like his reserves of power had increased slightly.

"So you learned some enhancement tricks while you were in Ancient Greece eh?" Junior smirked knowingly at this revelation. "Hurry up, We don't got all day."

It took Mimi a few minuets to sacrifice enough Gorgon eyes, Minotaur Horns and Phoenix feathers for the entire group to reach their limit.

"Okay now that we've powered up a little bit." Junior pulled out twin pistols as he smiled knowingly. "Let's go tear something apart!" Junior leaped through the air, his legs turned into spring coils as he left the ground giving him another little boost, wings sprouting from his back to help him fly and glide through the air, and pistols raining down hell from above.

Mimi was second to enter the fray, her Zoner abilities allowed her to simply disappear and reappear in the middle of the crowd, at which point in time she unleashed her collection of sin enhanced godly weapons on the enemy, soaking up more sins, chopping down the enemy forces.

"Oh lovely." Chi stated noting the massive destruction of the enemy forces. "I have a type. Homicidal mass murders: Lovely."

"You were the one who married them." Walker stated as he flew over the battle field.

Junior had landed, making use of the unpredictable nature of his demonic powers to rip through the enemy forces. It was around that time that he noticed the sparkles of red coming out of the enemies he butchered. Grabbing one, Junior saw what looked suspiciously like a ruby.

"Hey Mac." Junior stated as numerous blades appeared from his mid-section to massacre the demons trying to take advantage of him while he spoke into the newly formed head phone. "Yah got a minuet?"

"I'm working here. Is something the matter?"

"These demons I'm cutting up have some kinda rubies in em." Junior stated observing the crystal in question.

"It's not uncommon, you can probably get your Nergal to dig a few out of your body some time."

"But what are they. I can tell that they're important but I don't know why." Junior stated noticing that the demons were avoiding him now.

"That's your demon instincts talking. Think of them as one of the evolutionary steps between the Primordial Evil and the Devil Arms."

"One of the steps?" Junior asked sounding confused.

"Basically, the Rubies are crystalized Primordial evil, Denser and harder to remove than the ethereal form that what Mimi's uses takes on. Collect enough of them, and you can take the next step, collect enough of that and you get a demon lord class demon."

"'Next Step?'" Junior asked suspicious.

"Sacrificing one's humanity for power via ritualistically devouring one's own heart."

"Nasty." Junior stated darting around and noticing that Mimi was making use of the discarded weapons of the fallen now in storm of sharp pointed things.

"The end result condenses the Rubies as you call them into crystalized humanity, or Sapphires if we're going with the gem theme. Combine enough of those together, and you get the core of a Devil Arm."

"So shoving enough of these rubies into something and then ripping out the sapphire is the way to go eh?" Junior smiled knowingly in a way that unsettled the demons that he was fighting against. "That's good to know."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Well it was a obvious candidate to me, we needed angel, demon, human hybrids and they were trying to manufacture them. As for the angel she's no one special, DMC 3 had them as a type of enemy. My head cannon is that the Order of the Sword raided both the Temen Ni Gru and Mallet Island after Dante tore them both apart and captured any surviving demons they could find and the massive pile of corpses for use in their experiments with the help of Uroboros corporation, IE the antagonists of DMC 2, who took over their research into artificial demons and ambitions for world domination by creating a demon god after they were dismantled by Dante and Nero.

DPSS: Yes, that was my intention from the beginning, purely because I don't see Junior caring as much about the preservation of the timeline and the likes of Lucifer, Pandora and Gilgamesh giving him any real trouble. Besides in retrospect it would be difficult to divide Junior's demon hunting exploits into three chapters and then retroactively insert them between the past chapters with Chi and Mimi. No, going with my original plan was the best idea after I committed to it.


	38. The Renewed Contract

**Author's Note** : Ah Reviews, my old friend. I do hope all of you are enjoying the new update day for Issues, Top billing for one of my most popular stories and all that. Read Review Favorite and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38: The Renewed Contract

After using his Nergal abilities to harvest the rubies scattered about the battle field Junior was now looking through the demons to see if he could find a suitable candidate for his efforts. Perhaps using his demonic instincts he sensed something familiar. Tracking it down to it's source, he sensed the bond of a Master Servant contract, but this bond wasn't to him. The Hulking figure was of a man who if not for his large size and potent demonic power coming off of him, might be mistaken for a human, the large pyramid shaped helmet and huge butcher's knife gave a different impression.

"Oi Pyramid Head!" Junior shouted Nergal Mini-gun aimed at the demonic man. "I take it that you are the goon leading this attack here, so yah mind telling me who yah boss is?"

"Reaper. My Master lord Him wishes for an audience with you." Pyramid Head growled looking up at Junior.

"Well that does answer my question." Junior went to the Nergal Earphone in his head and pressed and called Mac. "Hey Mac. Quick question. Is Him still a asshole in this Timeline?"

"Give me a second to check. Why are you asking is he the one leading the attack?"

"Close one of his Minions." Junior stated watching as Pyramid head noticed that he had apparently ignored him in favor of talking to someone on the phone. "Shouldn't that answer your question?"

"Yes, but I don't know jack-shit about time travel, so if you would kindly look up the information I would like to know..." Junior was interrupted by a huge blade being thrown at him with enough force to pin him to the wall of a rock formation.

"Alright alright." Mac's irritation was like a buzz in Junior's years as Pyramid head approached him. "I got the info, most of what happened between the two timelines went relatively the same aside from some events in Him's favor, in short..." The Triangle masked man grabbed hold of his weapon preparing to pull it out of Junior. "Yes."

Junior manifested several claws on his hand as he stabbed Pyramid head in his gut.

"Sorry about doing this to yah." Junior kicked Pyramid Head off of him and tore his weapon out of his abdomen, tiny nergal tendrils stitching up the wound. "But you're gonna thank me in a minuet." Junior gave the weapon a few good swings. "So this is a godly weapon eh? Not my style but it'll do for now. Hey Mac, how did Him get so many of these things?"

"I'm not a history book Junior!" A short pause ensued as Junior heard the sounds of keys clicking on the other end of the line, indicating a search on a computer. "It seems that after the fall of the Greek Pantheon Hephaestus went on to join the next faction, the Roman Pantheon with the resurrected Greek gods, following that there was their clash with Jerusalem and Christianity was formed from that clash. When Lucifer fell he took an army of angels who would become demons with him, armies tend to have weapons Junior. Hephaestus was responsible for forging their weapons, and he's had over two thousand years to do it."

"Lovely. Hey guys." Junior conference in his associates as he watched Pyramid Head's flesh ripple and mutate. "I'm gonna be a little short on power for a while. So if any of you find a scythe among the mess of weapons you pick up can someone get it to me?" Suddenly one of Mimi's zoner portals spat out a scythe with a large crescent blade with a electric blue circuit board pattern. Junior admitted it looked familiar, the jeweled red panel on the blade making it resemble a face with the panels as the eyes and the blade as a nose. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"I am Scythe 2.0, your mother introduced us when you were younger, thought I'd make a good scythe for you, what with me designed by a technological genius and forged for your father by a god." The scythe commented, surprised that Junior didn't recognize the high tech weapon.

"Now I see what Walker meant by us being influenced by our changes." Junior commented scratching his chin as he recalled a blurred memory of the weapon.

"At a peak of curiosity. Why have you weaken in power exactly?" Chi asked a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Oh I gave all my rubies to this loser so that I can turn them into a Sapphire." Junior explained watching as the already hulking demon he was referring to grew in size and power.

"What?" Walker asked not familiar with the terms or their implications.

"I'll have to call you guys back." Junior stated as he used a nergal tentacle to lasso a far off rock and pull himself away from the growing menace in front of him. "Hey scythe remind me..." Junior started to ask as the weapon in question, watching as the demon he empowered tore through a large number of caves coming at him. "What can you do again?"

"My database is equipped with a collection of over twenty thousand spells, charms, enchantments, barriers, jinxes and curses. My haft is composed of elder wood and Threshle tail hair the most powerful magic amplifying combination possible. I have been tempered in the blood of thousands and have a immense stock pile of power to show for it. Finally, I have been imbued with your father's power as a reaper, and any who wields me is able to use that power as their own." The Scythe explained in a monotone voice that made Junior more than a little bit surprised.

"Holy shit balls people aren't kidding when they say my mom keeps a collection of weapons of world ending power." Junior commented noting that it was a good thing too, seeing as how Pyramid Head was already on top of him. The brutish Demon slammed arm down on Junior, who raised the blade he stole to defend himself, followed by shoving the head of the scythe into the side of the demon and pushing him back a fair distance with a small explosion, the monstrous man taking back his weapon in the process. "What was that?" Junior asked looking at the demon who barely had a scratch on him in shock.

"Just a knock back jinx." Scythe replied as the stunned demon got ready to charge again.

"Twenty thousand ways to kill a guy and you pick push em off a cliff with out a cliff? What's the big deal?" Junior asked looking at the scythe like he had been cheated.

"You didn't expect me to let loose a explosion big enough to kill him with us at this range did you? If you want better, get away from him first." Scythe explained watching as the demon shook himself back to his senses.

"Lovely." Junior sprouted wings and took off through the air.

Unfortunately Pyramid head was already on him, grabbing Junior's leg and started to throw him around like a rag doll and smash him into the ground. Finally the giant building headed Demon man threw Junior across the desert landscape into the heart of the demon hoard, where Chi was fighting against more of the demons.

"You going to pick that up or are you leaving it for someone else?" Chi asked indicating the Scythe that Junior had planted into the ground trying to stop himself from skipping across the ground, and his severed arm still holding onto it.

"Eh crap." Junior stated, stretching out tentacles from his stub and reattaching to the scythe wielding arm, before retracting those tentacles and reattaching his arm to where he had been ripped off.

"What's up with you today?" Chi asked glaring down at Junior with a angry scowl on her face. "You normally eat losers like that for breakfast, literally!"

"Long story short, he's got the Primordial Evil Mimi gave to me." Junior stated as he attempted to get his arm back on straight again.

"Lovely. What about the Master Servant Contract? Or do you mean to tell me that everything I let you do to me was for nothing!?" Chi asked a bit of anger in her tone of voice.

"If I could be so bold to interrupt." Distracted by Mac's call, Junior couldn't block the incoming overhead chop from Pyramid Head, and Chi had to deflect it using a godly halberd she snatched up.

"Go ahead Mac. I don't think we're going to get any more screwed here." Junior noted putting up a protective barrier with Scythe 2.0 as the other demons started to follow their master's lead.

"Oh you're gonna disagree when you hear what I have to say." Mac explained in a amused tone of voice which indicated that Junior was going to regret letting him speak. "I theorize, that the Master Servant Contract might be broken."

"I thought that only happened when we try to break it off or one of us dies?" Junior asked racking his brain for any severing ceremony or any instance of Mimi or Chi dying too. "When the Infimap scattered us across time, you, Chi and Mimi essentially ceased to exist in the same time period, which also might be interpreted as dying."

"Oh that's just peachy! I was turned into a sex doll for nothing!" Chi snapped taking her frustrations out on her opponent with several thrusting stabs.

"Again not necessarily. All you have to do is remind your souls that the other is still alive."

"And how do you plan for us to do that ex...?" It was at that time that Chi was struck with realization and had a mortified look on her face. "Oh not again!"

"Mac. I don't think these guys are gonna leave us be for a free sex show." Junior snapped as the demons began catching the drift of their conversation, some were looking forward to it, others became even more determined, knowing what would happen after.

Suddenly all the discarded weapons were picked up and slammed down on the ground creating a wall between Junior, Chi and the Demon army. Mimi landed on the ground with a loud thud, her waging tail and monogrammed collars for herself and Chi at direct war with the neutral expression always on her face.

"You are not helping! And shouldn't we be doing something about the big guy outside?" Chi asked gesturing to the direction where the demon Junior empowered was beating on the wall.

"Fuck, blow or shake you ass, I don't care!" Walker stated as he phased through one side of the weapon wall. "Just do whatever you have to do, keep the details to yourselves, and get out here and help me!" Going through the wall again, Walker possessed the body of the demon and began using it to hack through the other demons attacking the wall.

"Let's get this over with." Chi sighed as she slipped out of her Kimono. Seeing that Mimi had already stripped herself out of her armor, Zoner powers and all that, Mimi passed Chi her monogrammed collar. "Thanks."

Smiling at receiving a gift from Mimi, Chi didn't even question the red tint of the letters as she clicked it into place around her neck. Suddenly, Chi was hit by a overwhelming feeling of pleasure, and began stumbling around before falling to her knees. This was by far more intense than anything she had felt up to this point in time. Mimi had found something while she was in Greece. Something that was a lot stronger than her, and she brought a piece of it back with her.

"Y-Y-You tricked me!" Chi wheezed, even the feeling of her body laying on the ground was causing pre-cum to leak out of her body. "G-Get..."

Chi struggled with collar, trying to ignore how it put just enough pressure on her neck to increase the blood pressure going into her brain, or how it rubbed against the sensitive nerves in her neck, or how her body was feeling so weak right now that she could barely move, how her struggling was just making a bad situation worst. But Mimi was not in a merciful mood right now. Zoner powers went to work summoning the usual items, latex sleeves fitted themselves over Chi's arms and legs forcing them to fold in on themselves with fuzzy paws over knees and elbows. The stimulation of her body being made to rub itself paled in comparison to what happened next, a short and fluffy ass plug was drove deep, deep into Chi's rear end and looking behind her Chi was mortified to see a red, fuzzy dog tail behind her. Adding to her horror was when the head band with long floppy doggy ears attached itself to her head.

"What a cute little puppy you are Chi." Junior stated a big smirk on his face as he sat down in a chair that he made on the spot from Nergal flesh.

"Do-Don't Pat-ron-ize... M-Me!"

Chi wanted to sound threatening, but the lustful look on her face, the weakened body that refused to cooperate with her, and her spending her remaining energy on trying to keep her brain from completely shutting down was conspiring to compromise her efforts. And yet in spite of these facts she looked at Mimi as she went through a similar process, binding her arms with fuzzy paws, but transforming her horns into dog ears and her tail into a dog's tail. Mimi had yet to put on the collar, which frustrated Chi to no end, the tiny still rational part of her brain was eager to see Mimi in the same situation that Chi was in, and the dominant primal part of her brain was looking forward to indiscriminately fucking her. Chi barely made out Mimi using her mouth to hand something over to Junior.

"Yah know, I understand that we are already technically married and all that jazz. But it occurs to me that this marriage has always been missing a little something something." Junior stated revealing the jeweled pieces of jewelry in his hand, the lines on them suggested forging by the gods. "Rings." With that a Nergal beast emerged from Junior's feet and produced a man dressed in priest's vestments.

" _ **Do you Mimi Utonium, accept Grim Junior Black to be your lawfully wedded spouse?**_ " At this Mimi nodded her head, rather eagerly, and a tentacle from Junior that was serving as ring bearer put the emerald clad ring on Junior's finger. " _ **And do you Grim Junior Black, accept Mimi Utonium to be your lawfully wedded spouse?**_ "

"I do." Junior stated as he bent down to Mimi's level, however rather than slipping the ring onto Mimi's finger, it clicked as it pierced Mimi's nipple, causing her to let out a deep moan. " _ **And do you Mimi Utonium, and Grim Junior Black take Chi to be your lawfully wedded spouse?**_ "

"I do, do you Mimi?" Junior asked, to which Mimi nodded. First Junior put the black amethyst ring on his finger. Then he bent down and Mimi shrieked in pleasure as a similar one was attached to Mimi's other nipple.

" _ **And do you Chi accept,**_ _ **Mimi Utonium, and Grim Junior Black to be your lawfully wedded spouses?**_ " At this Mimi crawled over to Chi, monogrammed collar appearing around her neck as a crazed and wild look appeared in her eyes as she looked at Chi with a lustful look on her face, and pushed Chi over onto her back, diving between Chi's legs Mimi spread her wide open and began to lick her. As Mimi wasn't Chi's master the contact only heightened her pleasure but she felt no relief.

"YES! GOD YES, YES YES!" Junior bent over Chi's helpless body, the black clad girl briefly felt another tremor of pleasure go through her as the two rings pierced her body. Mimi however stopped, crawled over to Chi with that insane lustful look on her face.

Mimi captured Chi's lips with her own, her tongue sliding into and exploring the inside of Chi's mouth, Chi responded by lengthening her tongue and plunging it down Mimi's throat, exploring her body more thoroughly than what Mimi was able to do with her, their interactions only increasing the more they went.

"Okay girls, and remember, howl like you mean it, my little doggy bitches." Finally Junior came in, and the girls briefly felt something entering both of them as Junior grew his second dick and did them both at the same time.

Both girls parted their lips and howled as loudly as they could. As they felt themselves being filled up, the multicolored spread of purple, green and red filled up the make shift room until it exploded, scattering weapons everywhere. Chi melted out of her restraints, arising a moment later in her adult form and black dragon pattern Kimono. Mimi easily slipped out of her restraints thanks to her Zoner abilities and back into her armor, commanding the weapons to make confetti of the demons. Junior watched the resulting bloodbath with hundreds of eyes, before grabbing hold of Scythe.

"See those Shiny little red things? Grab em." Junior stated as his many eyes scanned the battle field.

"Yes sir!"

Slamming the scythe into the ground, the weapon gathered together all of the scattered gems with a blast of purple magic and lodged them in Junior's body, becoming studs in Junior's shoulders arm guards, legs and buttons in his coat.

"Pretty handy aren't yah?" Junior asked the weapon with a smirk.

" _Now now brother, don't tell me you're cheating on me are you?_ "

" _You have the gall to say that after setting me up with those two?_ "

" _I meant that you're using a weapon other than me!_ "

" _Why would I do that? I mean you're chatty, annoying, Nymphomaniac, and turn me into a raging psychopath every time I use you too much._ "

" _I'm your id brother, everything that I do is a direct result of your subconsciousness. For example._ " Suddenly a tentacle emerged from Junior's sleeve that then took the form of a cord which then plugged into the scythe and started a down load of information.

" _What are you doing?_ "

" _I believe she's conferencing me in._ "

" _Scythe?_ "

" _Indeed, if I might be so bold to suggest, she is correct in her assessment in that instantaneous communication between the three of us is best for our collective efforts._ "

" _You're right brother, he is a better partner!_ "

Suddenly Walker was thrown past Junior, which reminded him of the mess he caused.

" _We can talk about this later._ "

Junior fired a exploding spell at the Pyramid Head getting his attention.

" _That is also a ideal course of action._ "

"No killing girls, not yet, he has something we need." Junior stated getting his scythe ready.

"And what would that be? Information? The Master Servant contract will kill him before he can reveal any!" Chi snapped picking up a godly Katana from the battle field.

"No he has my rubies, which he's gonna turn into a Sapphire for me." Junior stated in annoyed tone of voice.

"What are you even talking about!" Chi snapped angrily, not comprehending Juniors Nonsensical reasoning, before that is she recalled something else he said. "By rubies do you mean your Primordial Evil?"

While Chi and Junior argued Mimi picked up the scattered weapons from the battlefield and flung them at the demon, bombarding him with weaponry until he was on his knees. Seeing no other choice, Pyramid Head went with his final resort. Plunging his own hand into his chest the Demon ripped out his still beating heart and shoved it into his mouth. For the second time that night the demon rippled and convulsed, his flesh exploding as he took on a new appearance resembling Anubis the Egyption god of the dead, only at one hundred feet tall.

"Can we kill him now?" Chi asked her voice full of sarcasm.

"Sure."

Junior was the first to act, Jumping upwards and using Scythe to create a massive reaper portal. Chi followed shortly there after, using her shadowy body to bind the wolf headed demon's legs together. Finally Mimi used her weapons to hit the giant from behind, causing him to topple head first into the portal, which then closed taking the monster's head clean off. Thusly the beast's body dissolved, and from the corpse Junior picked up a single, tiny Sapphire.

"That's it?" Chi asked Junior in disbelief as Junior went over and picked up the gem. "That's what we went through all of this trouble for?"

Apparently disagreeing with Chi Junior tossed the gem to the remaining hoard of demons. Ignoring the outrage of the shouting shadowling in front of him, Junior just cocked a knowing brow at the demons. He knew what that was, they knew what that was, the question here was was it worth trying to take it from him. One brave soul hovered his hand over the gem, prompting Junior to smile, the Demons fled in terror.

"Hmm. Wise choice." Saying that Junior bent over and picked the gem up before walking back to the castle whistling a tune.

"He really is turning into a sadist." Chi Commented prompting Mimi to nod her head.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: I thought it was. And the existence of more godly weapons seemed like the only reasonable follow up to Hephaestus still being alive.


	39. The Birth of the Demons

**Author's Note** : Ah summer, well, I'm going to go see Wonder Woman this afternoon, I'm told good things. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 39: The Birth of the Demons

Junior, Chi, Mimi and Walker all flew back to the Grim Castle, it was a long day and they needed the time to recoup and figure out their next move, and who else should they find on the balcony practicing her sharp shooting playing William Tell with a hunting rifle and several apples on the heads of her guards but Junior's Mother Mandy. At first her appearance surprised Junior, after all when last he checked she was at the Blood Council meeting in Hey-Lr. Then he remembered that 'when last he checked' no longer existed.

"Hello son, tell me, how was gallivanting through the time line?" Mandy asked, checking the sights of her gun.

"Uneventful, at least for me." Junior replied neutrally, observing as Walker adjusted his coat to better hide the Infi-Map he had on his person. "So, was there even a peace conference this time around before you people started killing each other?"

"Hephaestus does do fine work." Mandy stated as she sat down at a desk and began reading the pages of her report. "If not for the sealed cache of Godly weapons that Him had found, the Blood Council might have been held before he decided to go to war with the rest of the underworld."

"The demons sealed away a cache of godly weapons: Why?" Junior asked noting that such a course of action did not at all seem like a demon.

"Because they were so very much less useful then the Devil arms." Mandy stated putting the papers she was reading down, so as to focus on those she was speaking to. "Originally, the demons were like the Angels, Fallen Angels they called themselves, the only thing separating them is that they had physical bodies, that and their little rebellion against the primoridals, led in part by your grandfather Junior. But they both relied on the use of Godly weapons to do battle. When they learned that they could attain great power by soaking the weapons in one another's blood, they began massacring one another until the weapons had achieved the power that the ones who held them could become a threat to Lucifer. So now old Lucy had a new problem, thousands of ambitious power hungry Fallen Angels that suddenly could kill him. But he also had a new solution, for by imbuing thousands of weapons with massive amounts of their blood, they had inadvertently given them life, a soul if you will. They had become the first Devil Arms."

"Mimi, perhaps you should consider treating those things better." Chi indicated to Mimi, referring to the Godly weapons in her employ.

"Indeed. The weapons hated their masters, hated the depraved way that they were born and the way they were treated. So when Lucifer was met with this army he had two problems when he went about his next batch of subordinates: The first was how to prevent them from turning against him, and the second was how to make them stronger, so as to over throw the old set." Mandy explained as she eyed Chi and Mimi knowingly.

"The Master Servant contract." Junior stated, recalling the same bond that he, Mimi and Chi renewed earlier that day.

"Indeed, forging the bond with his own godly weapon Lucifer ensured his 'Son's' loyalty by promising it a new body, and indeed once he had put the rebellion down, he ripped out the souls of the weapons he made loyal to himself, and shoved them into the bodies of his disloyal Fallen Angels, alas there were... side effects. The Souls that were originally weapons could not completely reconcile themselves with their new bodies, and as a result created violent mutations, hence leading to what we now know as Demons." Mandy stated smirking amused at the turn of events.

"There are certain... gaps in that story if you don't mind me pointing them out." Chi stated as she held up two fingers. "Firstly, if all of the original Demons were Demon Lord class then shouldn't that mean that all the current demons are on the same level? Secondly, that doesn't explain how all of these weapons that were suppose to be transformed into demons are still around?"

"Chi, I understand that you are very sweet girl and you have a very special relationship with my son and his girl friend, but oh my gosh you're thick!" Mandy snapped rubbing the side of head. "Do some math!"

"Millions of Angels fell during Lucifer's rebellion." Walker stated his hand scratching his chin in thought. "Each of them carrying at least one Godly Weapon. But to equal the power of a Devil arm, it would take the blood of thousands, which by extension also means that there were thousands of Godly weapons that never achieved their full potential either."

"Smart boy you've met Junior." Mandy stated smirking knowingly. "Yes, even though they weren't much in their... original state they could still rival the potential of the Devil Arms one day, which is why they had to be sealed away, kept around only when Lucifer needed a new womb to poison and breed some other brand of monster. And you are wrong about the weak current generation not being descended from the original strong demons."

"I find that hard to believe." Chi stated crossing her arms.

"As you are aware when someone bound by the Master Servant Contract proves disloyal, the end result can be quite fatal, the soul self destructing. But if the soul was large enough, strong enough, then the bits of the soul's resulting bits can become independent, take on a life of their own, at the cost of greatly reduced power. The resulting Demons and their kin have a instinct to become whole again." Mandy stated observing as the guards cleaned the bits of apple off of them.

"Which I assume is where these come into play." Junior stated as he put the Sapphire he went through so much trouble to collect in front of his mother.

"So you finally figured out that you can use the demon souls you've already collected to create the little shards of crystallize humanity." Mandy stated with a smile on her face.

"WHAT! HE CAN DO THAT!?" Chi snapped spinning around and grabbing Junior by his coat. "We went through all that trouble with that building headed looser for nothing!?"

"Do I have to tell you people everything!?" Mandy asked also angry, though she also started to rub her temples. "Would someone at least mind telling me where we are at with the Encroaching Doom Syndrome!?"

"The old corpse said that he'd have the first batch for Junior ready by tomorrow, the one for my lot and Minnie will apparently take longer." Walker stated sitting down in a chair while ignoring Chi shaking Junior down.

"In any case now that you're back would you mind taking those pieces of junk you're leaving out on my lawn to Aku City and clean up some of the blood you people left lying around!?" Mandy asked as she resumed doing her paper work.

"Depends, is my father going to be difficult about this?" Chi asked casting a side long glance at Mandy.

"Let him pick a God Weapon and throw it into the blood pool first, that should make him happy." Mandy instructed waving the group off of the balcony.

* * *

In a city in the clouds a familiar blonde haired angel was sitting on the ledge of a building looking down at a pool of water where Junior and his Harem could clearly be seen.

"So they made it back after all." The familiar young looking angel asked hovering next to the blonde. "So what? All of creation is against your brother. Do you really think they will stand by and watch him do what it is he is to do?"

"Of course not, all of creation is the enemy of mine brother." The blonde explained, as she put her helmet back on and picked up the sword and shield that was sitting next to her. "But he will have his allies. This I promise."

* * *

Inside of a fiery land, a small demon approached a throne where sat a familiar red skinned man a stub in place of one hand, and a crab claw for another.

"Milord. The army you've sent against the Grim Family has returned." The diminutive demon state bowing leaning on a fist for support.

"Excellent, I trust that they've brought me my new toy." Him asked already fantasizing about all the things that he would be doing to the grim queen.

"No sire, the bulk were slaughtered. Those who have returned fled the battle." Then, with a dire tone of voice, the little impish demon said this. "It was the Demon Reaper and his Entourage. They've returned."

"So... My daughter has returned from her sabbatical eh?" Him stated smiling knowingly. "I wonder how powerful she has grown?"

"They have the weapons we sent with our forces sir." The Demon stated, a tiny hint of fear on his features.

"As I had intended, after all the only thing that they collected was weak low grade Godly weapons, which is naturally the only thing they think we have." Him stated smirking knowingly.

"We... have stronger?" The demon asked looking at his master in confusion.

"Oh we will, will, we ever!"

* * *

Inside of Aku City, the efforts to dispose of the toxic blood had hit a road block. True they had gathered together the substance in question into one place, a rather large reservoir, but now came the issue of what to do with it. To that answer, Junior had tied a sheathed Godly Katana to one of his tentacles and lowered it into the blood. The Lake lowered several feet before Junior pulled the weapon back up, but it was changed now. The Weaves of the sheath was blinking, demon goat eyes disappearing and reappearing as the sheath made it's own adjustments, the handle of the weapon a long and sharp length of bone, the blade itself was serrated like a knife.

"Your weapon." Junior stated holding out the to the master of the city, and weapon's intended recipient. "As promised."

"Hmm." Aku picked up the weapon and pulled it out of it's sheath, examining it under the light of the moon. "So this is a weapon that can slay a god eh?" Aku put the weapon back away in it's sheath. "Acceptable, for now."

"Uh guys, I know this is kinda sudden, but I need to take a day off for a little while." Chi explained as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Any particular reason why?" Junior asked as he tossed Scythe into the bloody lake.

"Look, when Mimi came back from ancient Greece she was a bad-ass. And you Junior, well you were already a first class terror to society. I don't measure up." Chi looked down cast all of a sudden. "I never did."

"It's alright Chi, if you got shit you need to work out we aren't gonna stop you." Junior stated reassuringly putting one hand on Chi's shoulder.

"Thanks." With that Chi left with her father, leaving only Junior, Mimi, and Walker to work.

"Still a lot of blood down there, but not enough to do all the weapons we've got on us." Junior let out a sigh as he turned his attention to Mimi, whom it should be noted was already getting undressed, fully aware of a easy method to get more power to generate more blood.

"And I'm out of here." Walker stated leaving Mimi and Junior to whatever manner of depraved activity he suspected they would be up to. "I'll let you know how the Encroaching Doom Syndrome works out!"

"Before you finish stripping, we should also consider processing those, 'godly sins' of yours into Sapphires." Mimi cocked a interested brow at Junior, indeed the Sins of Gods that she collected in Ancient Greece were quite powerful, and on top of that she already fused them to the godly weapons that were on the same level as Devil Arms. But they could still be more powerful. Even if the raw material was worthy of god it was still only raw material. If that was processed into Crystallize humanity, then it could in turn be turned into new Devil Arms, a bunch of new Devil Arms at that. "So you in?"

To Junior's question, Mimi removed her ice trident from her storage dimension, and after looking at it for a moment telekinetically removed the godly sins from it before tossing it into what was left of the lake. Junior produced a Nergal beast and Mimi bonded the sins to it, causing the creature to mutate, growing taller, producing spikes from it's head like a crown, and a long beard of tentacles. At once, the pseudo Poseidon plunged his hand into his chest, and pulled out a heart which he then ate, and at once he convulsed into a huge creature from the torso up was human, but from the waist down was a mass of tentacles each of which was attached to a creature resembling a cross between a crab and a horse. Finally the beast held it's hands on it's head, and twisted it around letting out a loud snap. The giant mass of Nergal matter shrunk back down, forming three blue crystals on the ground.

"One down, eight left to go."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Correct. Shadows of the Damned, in spite of it's perceived flaws by the public, does present an excellent break down of demon hierarchy, rewarding demons for managing to eliminate other demons, condensing their power into first the rubies, and once they've reached a certain level of power, rewarding their efforts by moving them up in rank, where the in-fighting becomes even more intense, and where the rewards for making others submit to their demonic nature and then killing them are richer.


	40. The Sword of Darkness

**Author's Note** : Alright next chapter up, and a little bit of spot editing done on the previous one, nothing major just a few grammar edits. So, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40: The Sword of Darkness

A Nergal beast resembling a gigantic humanoid mass of storm clouds lost it's head, shrinking down and being transformed into a few familiar blue gems after it's corpse crashed back down to earth. Junior picked up the last of the Sapphires, adding one onto his scythe that already had eight others already installed, before tossing the other two over to Mimi, who put each of them into a individual bag, one for herself, and one for Chi. As for Mimi, it should be noted that she was naked from head to toe, having copulated, repeatedly, as seen from the white liquid going down her legs, with Junior over the past hour so that she could gain the power necessary to refill the reservoir, and turn it into blood, so that they could then soak the godly weapons in them, and empower them in the process. Mimi soon found she had a new problem, even though her over all power was more refined and potent, her ability to use her newly empowered Godly weapons was slightly lacking now, enough that while she had full confidence in the age old tactic of slinging the weapons at her enemies, actually wielding them might prove to be slightly... fatal.

"I'm heading back to Finklestein's, you coming with me?" Junior asked eyeing Mimi with suspicion.

Mimi had to admit, part of it did seem like a good idea. But unfortunately, while there was such thing as safety in numbers, there is nothing waiting for her at Finklestein's to help make her stronger. So with a heavy heart, Mimi shook her head no.

"Alright then. Where should I meet up with you?" Mimi thought about it for a moment, before indicating the city's red light district. "Get you some more sin to replace what you gave me eh? Alright, I'll see you there."

Once Junior left through one of his Scythe 2.0's portals, Mimi took out her bag of Sapphires. If this didn't work, then she would go and meet Junior as planned, but if it did, then she'd have other things that need doing. Taking the Sapphires out of the bag, Mimi trailed them up her arm, and could feel her powers over fire, ice, lightning, death, light, life, strength, speed and lust being restored to her. She'd need some practice, no more relying on godly weapons to switch between her powers and that belonging to the gods. Off to the desert she goes it would seem.

* * *

Chi was led by her father into a dojo.

"I assume that you know why I wanted your help?" Chi asked as she looked around the dojo. "I overheard your conversation with your lovers." Aku stated, plucking the pommel off of his newly acquired godly weapon, sliding the grip off as well. "So you don't think you stack up do you?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." Chi commented examining the dirt under her nails.

"I faced the same problem for many years." Aku stated as he slipped a new wooden grip wrapped in the hair of some kind of animal onto the blade. "But then I realized that I simply wasn't being pushed to my full potential."

"Your full potential?" Chi asked, watching as her father magically soldered something onto the blade, so that it now resembled a circuit board.

"As you may be aware, when I was first brought to this world, I was little more than a giant mass of primordial darkness. But out necessity I evolved. Necessity as the humans would say is the mother of invention." Saying that Aku replaced the pommel on the now high tech looking weapon, unlike the one from before the new one appeared to be a diamond of some kind. "In order to become stronger, you must first have a clear and present need to become stronger."

"Yes, this I have, hence why I am here." Chi stated in a obvious tone of voice.

"So you are planning to follow your companions head long into danger then? Planning being the keyword, you haven't actually done it yet, have you?"

"Well there was the whole time travel bit we all did together, if that counts?" Chi stated rolling her eyes.

"Time Travel? So that was you!" Aku stated sudden realization on him, before he rushed over and hugged Chi. "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

"Ah Thanks." Chi stated patting her father on his back. "So about what you were talking about earlier..."

"Right!" Aku stated letting go of his daughter before he finished tinkering with the sword. "As I was saying." Aku removed a picture of a familiar looking man from a drawer, imbuing it with dark power. "During the time before my retirement there was one warrior that gave me no end of trouble, wielding a blessed sword that was the only thing that could end my existence, and trained by the finest warrior's of the human world."

"Don't this sound like a familiar story." Chi mentioned, fondly recalling the stories her father would tell her of his one and only worthy opponent.

"Indeed it does. While I was never able to truly best him, I did create a very good approximation of him though." Dropping the shadowy mass to the ground from it a new individual was summoned, a whit skinned samurai with black eyes with red irises and dressed in black clothing. "Meet, Mad Jack!"

"Master." Mad Jack stated bowing his head to Aku. "A gift for you, my loyal servant." Aku stated handing over the weapon to Mad Jack.

Taking the weapon, the unstable mass of shadows started laughing, as a exchange of energy happened between both him and the weapon, and soon the samurai man was transformed into something even more demonic than he was before, a long horn like a unicorn now sticking out of his head, and his limbs grown to a unnatural lengths.

"Oh joy." Chi stated her voice full of sarcasm. "My own personal nemesis."

"I would say that I've even improved upon my old rival." Aku stated with a smirk on his features. "I've granted my servant vast knowledge in the dark arts, and I've given him a sword the likes of which makes the blade they tried to use to kill me a toothpick!"

"And the hits keep coming."

The next thing Chi knew she was sailing over Aku-City, a distinctive pain swelling in her abdomen from where she was hit in the gut, the last thing she saw was the hole left in her father's citadel from when the demon samurai had hit her with the butt of his blade. Then Chi's mouth was filled with the distinctive taste of potting soil. It took Chi a moment to figure out that she landed in the park, by that time Mad Jack had already crossed the entire city in a single leap, landing in front of Chi with a loud crash.

"That was a warning." With a single swing of his sword, Mad Jack leveled a grove of trees off to the side. "Your only warning." Smirking Mad Jack leveled his weapon at Chi. "Let's have some fun!" With a single leap forward Mad Jack began a wild, but paced and controlled, series of swings at Chi. Chi's shapeshifting powers made it far easier for her to dodge the attacks, but that was a nasty curse coating that blade, and while she was reasonably sure that it wouldn't succeed in killing her, she didn't want to get cut with it either. "What are you doing? Dance with your boyfriend girl!"

Mad Jack suddenly retreated a short distance, before taking his sword and preparing to plunge the blade into the ground. "As for me! I'm trying to kill yah here!" Putting the blade into the ground, Mad Jack was surrounded by a grave yard of cursed blades. With a shriek Chi retreated a fair distance. Looking down at her arm she saw that she had been grazed by the spiky attack, green mist and black puss leaking out of her wound.

"Well at the very least, I know that those things can hurt me." Chi commented glaring at her insane opponent. "I suppose I should go on the offensive now." Pointing up to the sky Chi had the clouds gather and turn red, before great balls of fire started to fall down from the sky on top of them.

"Oh gee whiz, how terrifying." Mad Jack said dripping with sarcasm.

The sound of a small explosion accompanied the maddened warrior leaping through the air, on a head long collision with the giant ball of fire, and with a single slash extinguished the flame. Not only that but the Maddened Samurai used the now destroyed fire ball as a stepping stone to reach the next, and the next, and the next after that, until he was high in the sky and all of Chi's fire balls aimed at the park were gone.

"Hey Idiot!" Chi snapped mostly to herself though. "Metal Conducts electricity!"

Saying that the clouds moved into position again, and released a massive blast of lightning, going straight into Mad Jack's sword that served as a lightning rod, both for the fact that it was made out of metal and hundreds of feet in the air. Mad Jack fell out of the sky and landed on the ground with a loud crash. Chi at first thought that she had managed to render her opponent defeated. Then the smoke cleared.

"Really now." Mad Jack stated brushing the dirt off of himself. "Did you think that I would actually fall for a attack like that?" As Mad Jack said that his sword fell out of the sky and landed in his grip.

Now Chi understood what happened, before the lightning struck Mad Jack threw the weapon even high into the air than he had already been, the lightning attacked that instead, and left Mad Jack unharmed in the process. He hadn't even taken any damage from the fall, but of course someone who's preferred means of travel was mile long jumps through the air wouldn't take any damage from something of that level.

"Great."

Once again the maddened warrior rushed at Chi, sword swinging as the mass of curses coating the blade like blood did their best to rip Chi apart. Doing a back flip to avoid a swing of the blade that instead narrowly cut the tail of Chi's kimono, the shadowling slammed her fist into the ground to catch her balance. At the same time, she sent another curse into the ground, causing the grains of dirt to be transformed into something resembling monstrous overgrown fleas, in the hundreds.

"Gonna be tough to beat that."

Mad Jack coated his blade in black flames and slammed it into the ground, spinning around and consuming the little monsters in black flame.

"And the hits keep coming."

From the fires several balls of the black flame taking on the form of the fleas that Chi had summoned and were now reanimated as flaming Revenants were spat out and launched at Chi, teeth barred and jaws snapping.

"And Coming."

Chi concentrated a large amount of demonic power into her finger tips and snapped, releasing a shock wave that destroyed the little balls of fire left right and center. The Miniature sonic boom also had the side effect of deafening Chi. Thus she was caught off guard when Mad Jack came at her again, this time he managed to land a slash on Chi's abdomen, leaving a large slash of yellow mist going down her middle.

"And coming." Chi noted hand on the acidic gouge going down her middle.

"Come on! Quit trying to beat around the bush and attack already!"

"A moment, if you please my loyal servant." Towards this end both fighters looked up to a tree where Aku was standing.

"Hurry it up." The disgruntled Samurai snapped resting his blade on his shoulder. Aku stepped down and walked up to Chi, with a waive of his hand her injuries were healed.

"I was under the impression that you were serious about trying to grow stronger." Aku stated cocking a suspicious brow at his charge.

"I am!" Chi snapped fidgeting with her cut opened kimono.

"Then stop holding back. Your attacks thus far have been beating around the bush, harassing your opponent from afar while you keep yourself safe. Did I not say that growth requires the need to grow?" Aku asked, fiery brow raised in the air. "All that you're doing is exhausting yourself for when he does cut through your attacks. And when that happens next time he really will cut you in half." Aku stated as he walked to a safe distance away from the pair's clash.

The shadowling and demon sword wielder ran at each other, Mad Jack delivered a home run swing intending to take Chi's head of. Chi's response was to snake her arm around to Mad Jack's side grabbing the blade, before growing four extra arms out of her other side and slamming all of her free arms into Mad Jack's face and torso. Mad Jack's response was to hall his arm up over head, with Chi's hand still firmly gripping it, and slam the shadowling into the ground. At the last second Chi turned into a snake and looped around to the other side of Mad Jack over his shoulder, the tail end of her new form still holding onto the blade as it quickly approached the Mad man's neck. Jack spun around and used the momentum from the dragging attack to stab his weapon forward to Chi, successfully gouging her in her side. But now Chi had stuck the blade in the ground, and she produced a wall of fists that she then slammed into the mad samurai's body. Knocking Mad Jack back a number of feet Chi took the opportunity to grab his blade that was now sticking out of the ground.

"GYAAAAHHHAA!" And immediately pulled back when the weapon ate her hand. "UGH! Stupid sword!"

The sword yanked itself out of the ground and flew into the grip of the mad samurai. Chi had to grow a entirely new arm, moving the curse wound to her back. Grinning at Chi with barely a scratch on him, Mad Jack bolted after her sword ready to swing yet again. Chi felt her anger boil, she hit this guy with fire balls, lightning, cursed fleas and threw him out of the sky and there was not so much as a scratch on him. In fact, Chi felt her anger boil so much, that the fire, literal fire, in her eyes began to heat up, as she attempted to glare her opponent out of existence. Well, she wasn't too far away. Energy in the form of lasers shot out of Chi's eyes and hit her opponent at point blank range as he nearly took her head of. Mad Jack deflected the laser away from him, though it should be noted that he did have a sizable burn wound on his chest.

"That's better!" The Mad samurai jumped into the air, Chi's eye beams chased after him with the same passion a heat seeker would chase a ball of fire. "Sorry I ain't that easy!"

Mad Jack climbed onto his weapon and stood straight up as he fell, the sword had a head long collision with the beams splintering them off into several different directions. Chi adjusted the beams so that they would instead come at him from the side, Jack picked his sword back up so that he could use it to the batter away the relentless assault. So preoccupied was he with not being burnt to a crisp that he didn't even notice what Chi was holding up a fist with shape shifted spikes sticking out it, and ended up landing on the sharpened appendage crotch first.

"GAHAAHA!" Ceasing the opportunity Chi created tentacle mounted bear traps and swarmed around Mad Jack's figure biting down on his legs and arms and wrapping the tentacles around several nearby tree's. "Well it's been a long evening, made much longer with you here, and I would like to flop onto a bed and snooze for a while. So..." At once Chi's head turned into a giant axe head, her neck stretched out, and her face in pseudo form appeared on the weapon. "Good night!" And with that Chi slammed her sharpened head into Mad Jack's bisecting him half way down.

The shadowy foe disappeared, absorbed into the blade that made a sound of clanging metal as it hit the ground. An exhausted Chi collapsed to the ground tiredly looking up to the sky.

"Well... Eye beams aren't all that bad." As Chi said that she noticed a familiar red and black figure looming over her. "Oh hi Mimi." Mimi laid down next to Chi, pointing at the sword that laid abandon now that it's master was dead. "Go ahead, I'm not a Demon Lord so it wouldn't do me any good." Cocking a brow at Chi, Mimi produced a familiar bag and spilled out it's contents in front of Chi. "The Sapphires that Junior kept going on and on about?" Chi questioned picking up one of the blue gems in question, and immediately felt a surge of immeasurable power going through her veins and watched in aw as a ball of fire was produced in her hand. "No wonder he considers these things so important." Chi smirked smiling at the ball of fire in her hand, her gaze being drawn away from her still smoking hand and trailing down to the blue gems on the ground next to her. "So what do the rest of these things do?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Well Devil Arms are a important part to their strategy, for reasons that might have already been explained if you go back and re-read the previous chapters but I will be making clear soon enough. And yes, Chi is temporarily breaking away from the group, as the others will too in a effort to make their own ways in life.

Detrametal: Well for all of it's perceived faults, I'll sight the "Big Smoking Boner" Levels as the big one, the system in Shadows of the Damned is built in a way that demons are rewarded for killing other demons. It's not hard to figure out why, nor is it hard to imagine the practicality of the system, weak demons are weeded out, strong demons are bred, and so long as people keep dying and get damned to hell their population is just gonna keep growing unless they introduce some method of population control. Truth be told it felt like the Blood Council was just dragging on, so I decided to take the opportunity to retcon it. Of course unlike other retcons it was important that I show that their was a actual connection between tampering with the timeline and the new timeline, I'm not a big fan of the step on a bug and humanity it transformed into cockroaches cliche.


	41. The God of Fools

**Author's Notes** : One More Week, and now we're starting to lead into the exciting parts, including the one where you've all been waiting a long time for.

* * *

Chapter 41: The God of Fools

Junior walked through Halloween Town, admiring the workmanship of his mother's forces having succeeded in putting the town back together again after he destroyed it, and after it was destroyed again fighting against the angels, at least in the version he could remember. For all he knew the town always looked like this, which should be noted that it looked more like a heavily fortified military base than anything else.

"Grim Junior Black!" The familiar voice of Junior's uncle Jack Skellington shouted over the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

"Or not." Junior muttered as his even bonier than his father uncle sauntered over to him glaring. "Hi Uncle Jack."

"Do you even... I don't even have the words!" Jack snapped with his hand covering his face in exasperation, unable to pin down exactly which offense Junior had committed that he should be mad at him about.

"Clearly you've got some things to think about. I'll just go find Finklestein and get the thing that Mom wants from him." Junior stated about to run off when his uncle grabbed him by his arm.

"What 'thing' are you talking about?" Jack asked a twitch visible on his bony features.

A short explanation of what Junior had been up to with the improved Encroaching Doom Syndrome and how he and his associates had gotten the raw materials for it. It was a awkward trip to Finklestein's lab.

"So... if you're from a alternate timeline..." Jack asked in the middle of rubbing his bony temples trying to process this new information because Oh Great Dearly Departed Primordials Junior had to get involved in Time Travel of all things? "Then what happened to our Junior?"

"According to what mom said he went time traveling too." Junior stated scratching the side of his head.

"Did you run into him on your way back or something?"

"Um I'm not sure...? Maybe he ended up in the next loop or something, or we merged together somehow?" Junior stated scratching his chin. "It's all very confusing, Walker can probably explain it better, he should be at Doc's lab."

"Walker? Sweet lord Junior you got Walker of all people involved?" Jack asked looking exasperated.

"Ah no, Walker the Second. He's his son I think? But how does that work for ghosts? Is he adopted or something? Maybe. Look he's a bit of a know it all but he does know what he's talking about and it's not like he's gonna randomly shoot us right?" As if excepting that sentence as a challenge, a blast of ecto energy blew the hinges off of the front door of the lab and slammed the mostly steel door into both Junior and Jack. "Okay..." Junior coughed as he pushed the door off of him, his Nergal using a newly enhanced healing power to pull his broken body back together again. "Ouch. Maybe he will." Two figures flew out of the top of the laboratory. Based on the green glow one of them Junior assumed that one was Walker so it should be safe to enter the lab now. Going inside Junior and Jack pulled a section of rubble off of a man buried under a destroyed wall. "Doc? You okay Doc?" Junior asked as Jack helped the resident mad scientist into a nergal wheel chair. "What happened?"

"Slight-Gak-slight miscalculation." The doctor stated adjusting cracked glasses. "Among other things I was looking to improve the energy output of the cells before you showed up with the last piece. Point of interest, I succeeded. GAK!"

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Jack stated fussing over his father in law.

"Lovely. So who's the mook that Walker's chasing around outside?" Junior asked indicating the door that Walker had apparently blown off of it's hinges.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The doctor stated brushing dirt off of his lab coat.

"BEWAAARRREE!" A familiar voice boomed loudly from the space above the laboratory. "FOR I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BOX GHOST!"

It took Junior a minuet to process the new information, if the way his jaw was hanging open was any indication he was having trouble.

"Really?" Junior asked picking his jaw up off the floor. "Quick question, is the Box Ghost still a loser in this timeline?"

"Not anymore it would seem" Jack stated observing the dust falling from the ceiling.

"You don't do anything half ass do you?" Junior asked shooting the mad scientist a suspicious look.

"Call it a... character flaw." The doctor admitted guiltily. "Admittedly I would have preferred Walker to have given us someone a little bit more mature then... that."

"Can you at least tell me what it is that I'm getting into?" Junior asked as he became increasingly worried about the way the laboratory was shaking.

"Basically..." The two were interrupted by Walker and the Box Ghost going through one of the walls and slamming into Junior sending the three of them out of the door. "That."

"Alright." Junior spat green blood as he pushed Walker off of him. "Now I'm mad!"

"If you're done feeling offended I would like some help here!" Walker snapped gesturing to the psychotic ghost who was rampaging around the area.

"BEWAAAAAAAARRRRRREEE! FOR I..."

"We heard yah the first time!" Junior shouted the sheer ridiculousness of someone who seriously called himself the Box Ghost smacking him and Walker, two people who on a bad day were considered enough of a threat to bust out the God weapons by the Angels, around like cat toys.

"INSOLENT MORTALS!" The cardboard themed ghost snapped hoisting a huge perfectly square shaped chunk of ecto into the air. "TASTE YOUR SQUARE SHAPED DOOOOOOM!"

"Was he already this crazy or is this a thing from the Encroaching Doom Syndrome, because if this is gonna be a thing my mom's gonna want her money back." Junior mentioned holding out his hand for Walker.

"I would say a lot of column A and a little of column B." Walker stated grabbing Junior's hand and using intangibility to phase them to safety as the attack crashed down and left a huge crater that resembled a corner of a square. "And considering the fact that your mother had you steal most of what went into that stuff neither of you have the right to demand your money back!"

"Right. So you got any ideas what we're dealing with?" Junior asked observing the maniacal ghost who thought he had vaporized them because man was he an idiot!

"He switched back to his human form a couple of times before he got the hang of transforming. He's just as dangerous in his human form, if you can call it that, as in his ghost form." Walker asked looking at Junior suspiciously.

"I remember Doc talking about that stuff before, adding Graphene, Carbon nanotubes and diamond to the mix, which somehow makes him faster, stronger and more durable." Junior mentioned scratching his chin.

"How many time's faster, stronger and more Durable?" Walker asked nervously.

"Hundreds." Junior replied noting that the Box Ghost had appeared to caught onto their location. "Ah crud!"

"FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY WRATH!" The Box Ghost produced several square shaped purple energy masses floating around him and hurled them as the pair, before Walker snatched Junior up and the incoming volley of attacks slammed into the ground, leaving behind more blocky craters.

" _Having trouble brother?_ "

" _Oh what do you want now?_ "

" _Staying alive seems good, so I thought I'd point a few things out to you._ "

" _And what would that be?_ "

" _That you now have to power of a god, several gods actually._ "

" _Which makes getting smacked around by this guy all the more embarrassing._ "

" _I know I'm being cryptic and all but by the gods are thick!_ "

"Screw defense! I say we attack!" Junior snapped the sheer embarrassment of someone who seriously called himself the Box Ghost having the two of them on the run.

"I'm all ears!" Walker snapped dodging another blocky projectile.

"Think you can phase through him?" Junior asked as he produced a Nergal chain with a large hook.

Now having a plan of action Walker charged at the Box Ghost once more, this time carrying with him the Chain Junior had produced.

"FOOL! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Saying that the Box Ghost prepared another volley of attacks. Before he could launch them however Walker passed through him leaving the hook inside of his body in the process.

"Hit him Junior!"

On Walker's command Junior channeled the godly lightning he got from Mimi into his chain and gave The Box Ghost a hard zap, prompting white rings to appear around his body and separate leaving behind a very much human Box Ghost, or Box man as the case was.

"Considering that I have a electrified meat hook sunk into you I'd surrender right now if I was you." Junior stated hands firmly gripping the chain connecting him to the Box man.

Which made the new nickname all the more embarrassing when the halfa grabbed a hold of the chain and started to swing Junior around him, smashing him hard into the various building's, the lab, and Walker.

"FOOLS! I AM NO MERE BOX GHOST ANYMORE! I AM A BOX GOD!" At that time a bolt of lightning struck in the background, completing a trifecta of humiliating nicknames, and which made Junior even more humiliated than when this started.

"We are never speaking about this again." Junior stated half glaring at Walker.

"No arguments here." Walker stated waving his hand around loosely.

Junior got up and straitened his back out, his nergal audibly popping his vertebra back into place. Then he helped Walker back to his feet whom took but a moment of moving his neck around to make sure it was okay. With that settled Junior grabbed hold of his chain again and this time instead of the yellow lightning of Zeus he went with the purple souls of Hades. Once they had a grip on the 'Box God' Walker helped Junior yank and turned the chain intangible, pulling the soul out of the newly born halfa before bringing it inside of Junior's body.

"Doc!" Junior snapped bringing the lifeless corpse of the 'Box God' into the laboratory and tossing it at the wheels of the mad doctor. "You've got some explaining to do!"

"Well... in my defense, this is the first version we've actually tried on a person." Finklestein stated as his son in law picked the corpse up and moved it else where for the doctor to tamper with later. "But it is my scientific opinion that this failure had less to do with the Encroaching Doom Syndrome, and more to do with the megalomancy and delusions of grander of the test subject."

"That is true." Walker stated scratching his chin. "Most ghosts would be grateful that my father has absolutely no interest in them. He on the other hand only seemed to be offended, and has in the mean time made a dedicated pest of himself. We would lock him up but that would only encourage him to continue his activities. My father was hoping that this stunt would melt him into a much more manageable pile of goo."

"Welp. Not to state the obvious..." Junior loudly burped into his hand. "Excuse me, but I don't think he'll be bothering him any more."

"Only until he has passed through your digestive track back into the ghost zone Reaper." Walker commented prompting look of disgust from Junior.

"Till I get the Encroaching Doom Syndrome I ain't a reaper anymore. I'm more like a demon with this eye ball in me." Junior explained emphasizing his grey eye. "And even without it I'm apparently part vampire, Mummy and whatever the heck a Wight is."

"Basically they occur as a result of the rare combination where a high quality person is reanimated as a undead without meeting any of the requirements for becoming another kind of undead, they occasionally happen when a human has been saturated with undead energies over a prolonged period of time while still alive." Finklestein stated as he exchanged his broken glasses with a fresh pair. "Like your mother for instance, think of her as a sort of... zombie queen if you will."

"Somehow I can't imagine my mother as a zombie." Junior stated rubbing his temples with the new information. "Is there anything else we should be made aware of? Or something else you want us to grab?"

"A question, for our resident halfa if you please." Finklestein stated drawing his attention to Walker. "The Grim Queen informed me that your father has a female Halfa under his protection, and claimed that she was the only one." Finklestein pulled up a file concerning a little unauthorized side project he had been conducting on the side. "Now the DNA tests I performed on the sample you gave me confirms that she is indeed female. As have the ones I secretly performed on you confirmed that you are male. As they've also confirmed that you are both biologically related." Placing the Folder on the side table of his chair Finklestein narrowed his eyes at Walker. "Is there something you're not telling us about?"

"I have a sister." Walker stated rolling his eyes under his mask. "She's much older, much better known, and far more disliked than I am. We were not conceived under pleasant circumstances and some in the Ghost Zone take offence to this. Officially she's a prisoner, officially I died young but because I have suitable skill sets and was close to the age of a adult I was adopted as Walker's son and heir. And both officially and unofficially you are only privy to this much information because you know that I'm a Halfa and I have deemed you trustworthy. Though if you perform any more tests on me and I might have to reconsider that last part."

"Fair enough. Anymore information would either of you like to know?" The doctor asked cocking his eye.

"Where are we on getting Minnie back?" Junior asked looking at the mad doctor suspiciously.

"Using the genetic information from the Fallen angel you've snatched up, combined with the research I've conducted in making the Encroaching Doom Syndrome, and I can bio-print a new heart to shove her soul into after you bring it back." The doctor explained bringing up a chart that looked suspiciously like a blue print of someone's heart. "After that we place it inside of a artificial womb for nine month's and out will step Minnie in her brand new body. I do emphasize that this takes place after you've ingested a version of the Encroaching Doom Syndrome that will prevent you from transforming into a angelic being and as a side effect becoming trapped up there with your sister, or worst and far more likely, falling and becoming some kind of demon trapped in the lower nether regions of hell as far away from Minnie as possible."

"Hmm." Junior could see how either of those scenario's could put him back a fair bit. "Where are we on that part of the plan?"

"While not as good as if we had a live test subject." Finklestein stated as if emphasizing his point. "The former Ghost's corpse will prove beneficial to trying to decode how long angelic power will take to... purify those of us who take the EDS."

"Do you want me to wake him back up?" Junior asked looking at the mad doctor suspiciously.

"That would be the kindly thing to do yes." Finklestein stated examining the dirt under his finger tips. "People get so testy when you ask to use them as a guinea pig, if possible I would like to continue working with the only individual who actually volunteered for the experiment. Even if it turned out he was a psychotic lunatic."

"Eh. Give me a minuet." Junior stated walking off in the same direction as his uncle Jack went. Passing by a window Junior had to do a double take with what he saw outside. "Does anyone else see a army of angels blotting out the sky outside?" Junior asked staring up in shock at the sky.

"What!?" Immediately Walker rushed over and gaped at what he saw when he looked out the window. "What the hell are you talking about?" That's because there was nothing in the sky, not even a cloud.

"Seriously? I thought that was under control!" Junior snapped about a topic that Walker suspected was only partially related to the hallucinatory mass of angels in the sky. "Oi I'm gonna have some very unpleasant words with that ghost one of these days!"

"What are you talking about!?" Walker snapped sounding miffed about being left out of what sounded like a very important loop.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: I will agree that those levels sucked, the entire game would have been much better without them. But onto more pressing news. Mad Jack serves his purpose as the most powerful of Aku's minions based on the strongest foe he ever faced, give him some of Aku's shadow essence, his own Devil Arm, and he instantly becomes a hundred times more badass then he already was.


	42. The New Demon God

**Author's Note** : Okay, So finally we reach this point in the story, took me longer than expected, but I didn't want it to feel rushed. So Read, Review, Favorite and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 42: The New Demon God

Junior was waiting in the desert that surrounded his family home, Walker waiting with him playing solitaire with a deck of cards. Finklestein and Junior's uncle Jack had set to work trying to hash out the finishing touches on the Encroaching Doom Syndrome. In the mean time given Junior's prophetical vision they decided to get as far away from Halloween town as possible, making regular checkups over there, in hopes of the angels not laying waste to it again. Granted, they weren't likely to manifest in a field full of her mother's more unpleasant of anti-aircraft cannons and Bow Wow's either. They might have to rethink this idea.

"Anything happening over there yet Doc?" Junior asked into a vid screen.

"Hmm. You could say that." The Doctor stated moving out of the way as a small built man wearing a familiar pinstripe suit moved into view of the screen.

"You'll be glad to know I'm not feeling any signs of Megalomancy or Delusions of grandeur." The human looking and living Jack stated with a smile.

"Test successful I presume?" With a couple rings of light Jack transformed back into the form of a Reaper.

But this wasn't any reaper Junior's ever seen. He was all black muscle tissue from head to toe, two crystal orbs where his eyes should be, like everything that was suppose to be alive had been stripped away and all that was left was what was already there and Finklestein's add-on's.

"I believe so. In fact I suspect that the use of our reinforcement agents have gone a long way to stabilize the cellular structure that would otherwise start breaking down." Something screeched to a halt inside of the king of Halloween Town's mind.

"What?" Jack asked looking at his father in law like he had grown ten extra heads.

"Don't worry we have medicine for that." The Doctor stated dismissively.

"Where are we on Angel proofing that stuff?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at the mad scientist.

"We've already exposed the Box Ghost to large portions of Holy energy, since Walker has given us free reign to hit him with as much holy power as we can." Finklestein stated casually.

"And everyone's okay with this?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at the mad scientist.

"Well the Ghost Party expected us to melt him into a pile of goo, who are we to argue?" Finklestein stated shrugging his shoulders.

"And if it turns out that he isn't melted into goo like what happened last time and instead becomes even more powerful?" Junior asked suspiciously.

"Worst case scenario, he turns into a angel, gets booted out of heaven, turns into a demon, gets trapped in hell." The Mad Scientist stated shrugging his shoulders. "Either way, we never have to deal with him again."

"I've heard that before." Junior stated rolling his eyes. "Alright I'm on my way." Junior had Scythe open up another Reaper portal and went into Halloween town, leaving behind Walker who looked dissatisfied with Junior's absence.

"Hopefully this time they got it right." Walker muttered returning his attention to his cards.

* * *

Junior arrived in the middle of Finklestein's lab, men had already come and replaced all the broken equipment, the walls were being patched up, and the fallen angel was making a ruckus about being used as a generator for holy power. Junior had to give the Box Ghost credit to survive improbable odds, if the sounds of screaming coming from that brightly lit room was any indication.

"I believe you have something for me Doc?" Junior asked done surveying the lab and looked down at the man in the wheel chair.

"Might I suggest we take this conversation elsewhere? I'd prefer not to have my laboratory destroyed twice in one day you understand." The mad doctor asked holding his hands together in prayer position.

"I can think of some where." Junior stated sounding ominous.

Junior, alongside his uncle and the mad doctor arrived in the massive crater where Oogie Boogie's mansion use to be, seeing as how there was literally nothing here left to destroy it seemed perfect.

"Before we can turn you into a halfa we have to turn you back into a Reaper." Finklestein stated, tossing Junior what suspiciously looked like a skull themed PEZ dispenser.

"So you were the one who came up with that." Junior stated casting the doctor a displeased look.

Junior opened the dispenser with his thumb and held it over his opened mouth, dropping the tablet inside. Jack moved to take the waste disposal bin and move it over to Junior, but was stopped by Finklestein. Something was happening to Junior, he was screaming in pain and his entire body looked like it was ready to melt, but he had yet to expel the human flesh as Jack had the reaper essence, and instead rolled into the crater gripping his neck. Then the Nergal eye started to act, coming out of Junior's body, taking the flesh of the previous batch of Encroaching Doom Syndrome with it, morphing and mutating into a new form. The majority of the weapon was made up of a single, spinal column in the middle of it a single demonic eye, on either end was a tri-bladed contraption resembling a claw and was being held together by a skull with some kind of bone sticking out the side like a horn, the one on the bottom properly resembled a claw, the one on top looked to be equal parts pickax, spear and scythe with the way that the blades were positioned, but the the blades seemed fond of straightening up like it's other half one at a time, like someone tapping their fingers. Junior unlike his uncle was all bones at the moment, the makings of a massive headache beating through his brain as he rolled over onto his back.

"Oooohhh. I never want to do that again." Junior turned over and looked at the weapon that had formed not five feet away from him. Crawling along the ground, Junior reached for the newly formed weapon for support, only instead it changed form once more, moving away from him.

"Nuh, uh, ah brother!" She wore knee length stiletto boots with with skull like knee pads, though a careful eye could tell they were merely hoofed feet that someone had strategically attached long blades and to strategically woven leg hair. The legs of a mature young woman led up to a leotard corset combination, one that drew full attention to her assets through the use of a ribcage that was on the outside of her frame, though that paled in comparison to the long spine like tail that had wrapped itself around her like a belt and the blade like wings that hung off to the sides like the tails of a coat. Sharpened gauntlets resembling the bones in the hands were now where hands should be. Perhaps most disturbing of all was the face of Junior's sister, the right side of her face covered in a cloth like patch, and her head had a set of horns wrapped around it like a broken halo. "I'm not that easy, any more that is!"

"Azrael?" Junior pulled himself up into a sitting position, the feeling of every piece of his flesh being ripped from his bones given him a feeling similar to phantom pain all over what was left of his body. "Pardon me for saying so but you don't look much like a angel anymore."

"Well I am a demon, a little bit of ugliness is only par for the course." Azrael stated sticking her nose up as if pretending she wasn't offended but really was.

"Oh I never said that you were ugly looking, granted a bit too much like my mother and my sister for my tastes but that's besides the point here." Junior stated fingers trailing over his face as he noticed that a similar cloth patch was covering the right side of his face, not that it impacted the vision of a eyeless undead anyway, perks of being a reaper he supposed, or maybe it was nergal thing, or both.

"What none sense are you talking about Mr. 'My sister gave me blow jobs all the time?'" Azrael stated letting out a laugh as she almost bowled over.

"That is true. I suppose I don't have any reason to argue there." Junior commented, the feeling of something... missing bothering him as the conversation progressed. Perhaps without all of that useless meat oozing hormones his natural born instincts of a reaper were beginning to settle back in. "It might be my new found loss of humanity but I get the feeling that I'm missing something."

"I find that you do that a lot, though I might just be bias being your Id and all that jazz." Azrael stated casually brushing off Junior's concerns.

"Speaking of which are we going to have some more transparency in our relationship for now on? Because this whole calling me stupid and leaving out breadcrumbs for me to follow thing has really gotten old fast." Junior asked cocking the demonic woman a stink eye.

"Well you have all the information for a rather important fact staring you in the face and you still haven't gotten it so... lemme tell you a story, about how the nergals came to be." Junior rolled his eyes, in other words nothing was going to change between them. "When Old Lucy started with the little experiment in minion making, a thought had occurred to him 'If I slap together a whole bunch of my newly minted devil arms together, will that make a stronger minion?'" Azrael stated as if pondering this question herself and idly tapping her finger on her chin.

"Lemme guess, he succeeded." Junior asked already seeing where this story was heading.

"Well, utilizing a chunk of flesh from Nergal-jahad, he certainly made a stronger demon if that's what you mean. Point of interest, it's also where he got the name Nergal" Azrael stated brushing off Junior's concerns with a wave of her hand. "But he wasn't very... minion like."

"What did he do?" Junior asked looking at Azrael suspiciously.

"Hmm." Azrael appeared to almost sarcastically ponder the question for moment. "Go insane, slaughter and devour a few thousand demons. His soul was one so twisted that not even the Master Servant contract could hold him. So Old Lucy spat grand pappy into the center of the of the earth."

"Hence how the Nergal race was born." Junior stated letting out a sigh. "I get how that happened in the new time line, with all the Godly Weapons lying around, but in the one we came from..." Junior stated, scratching his head in confusion.

"It is a conundrum isn't it? But people die and get damned to hell all the time. More damned means more demons, more demons means more Devil Arms. And old Lucy couldn't afford to leave too many of those lying around now?" Azrael asked blinking her eyes innocently.

"So in this new timeline..." Junior started as these facts started to sink in.

"This all probably happened a lot sooner, and we're both going to have to worry about there being a lot more Nergals out there, but that is not the point I'm trying to make right now. Now is the part where you try to figure out what this all tells you about us." Azrael stated borrowing a glare into her 'brother's' rather enormously thick skull.

"Nergals are made out of Devil arms? Well that would certainly..." Certainly explain their powers to take on all manner of weapon and monster is what Junior was going to say, but a much more disturbing revelation came out instead. "Why you are in that form, in spite of being a Devil Arm." Azrael started to clap her hands happily now that Junior had his little revelation.

"See? I knew you'd get it after a while!" Azrael stated genuine joy on her features.

Rather that was a logical conclusion to make, now that Junior, a Demon who had attained Lord status, was dead, that his demonic power would take a life of it's own as a Devil Arm.

"So with my luck, you're gonna be like one of those Devil Arms that are suppose to hate the ones who created them, aren't you?" Junior asked looking at Azrael knowingly.

"REAPER!" Looking up into the sky Junior saw the hoard of Angels that he had prophesied earlier in the day descending from the sky. "Oh I had forgotten about them." Junior stated a look of 'really' on his bony features.

"Don't go away~!" Azrael stated in a sing song voice before she flew off into the air.

Contrary to what he was told Junior immediately went over to his Uncle and his father in law.

"EDS! Now!" Junior snapped not likely to compromise on this matter.

At once the Doctor passed Junior another PEZ dispenser this one depicting a black skinless man with white hair and Junior quickly opened it up and popped the top tablet into his mouth.

"So Angels." Azrael stated as her eyes darted around, a mad gleam in them as she took in those that she had secretly dubbed 'dinner.' "May I be the first to say welcome to the underworld!" The Demon woman grew a hat for the purpose of taking it off and bowing before her audience in a dramatized manner. "And may I also say how wonderful it is to have so many individuals lined up that I can slaughter without pause for reason, morality or sanity." The demon woman stated putting the hat on her head, sharkish teeth and demonic eye forming a twisted madness induced visage.

That, after the Angels were done picking their jaws up off of the ground, got them riled. Immediately the light spitting beings all rushed at Azrael at once, the mad demon only continued to grin in response.

"First comes fire." A flick of her wrist and a large amount of angels off to her side had been reduced to ashes.

"A little bit of Ice." A second flick sent the Angels careening out of the sky, trapped in hale stones the size of minivans to shatter upon impacting the ground.

"Some lightning for good measure." A point to the sky and bolts of lightning came down and arced between the angels, making them shriek in pain before going limp.

"A few back up dancers." Waving her hand in a grand sweeping arc and various unpleasant creatures with wings and teeth and claws appeared from the mad Demon's side to Maul the angels.

"Something for the break room." Gesturing to the ground giant plants that poison, bite and strangle suddenly appeared from the ground and grew until they were eating the falling angelic morsels.

"A little bit of grace and agility." Azrael suddenly sped through the crowd a appeared in the middle of where the densest crowd of Angels had formed.

"A little light show for the fan boys." Azrael started glowing as bright as the sun, blinding the angels to the point that they didn't even realize the shape shifting demon woman had chopped them clean in half until after they had started to disintegrate.

"And to top it off, a little bit of brute force!" Spotting the Angel decked out in a commander's armor Azrael bull rushed the armored angel fist ready to hit her so hard into the ground that she'd make a even bigger crater in the ground when the commander opened her visor and Azrael stopped her fist _that_ close to her face. "Well that kills my buzz a little bit." Azrael stated removing her fist. "And I was really looking forward to punching something too." Visor back down the angel pointed to a rather large draconic angelic being that was descending from a massive tear in the sky. "Oh you know me so well!" Azrael stated before flying off to rip that poor monster to pieces.

Junior on the other hand was not having a good day, the Encroaching Doom Syndrome was making even more of a ruckus than it had the first time around, not only was large portions of resources being pooled around his body, but energy was filling his veins as they formed, drawing in Carbon where ever it could get it to not only build new muscle tissue but replace his existing bones with better stronger ones made out of diamond. Getting all of his flesh ripped of was not pleasant, getting it put back on when the wounds were still fresh was even worst. Junior stomped his feet as he got back up, his new darker flesh and muscular body needed a minuet to getting adjusted to. A minuet he didn't have, Azrael's newest chew toy fell from the sky dead, the victim of a rather nasty looking curse by the looks of things, and together with the angelic commander she landed in front of Junior arms crossed.

"Now about that discussion we were having about Devil Arms turning on their makers." Azrael stated letting show her big toothy grin, hand gesturing with sharp claws.

"Alright you wanna play that way." Observing the Box Ghost transform, and having the process explained to him, Junior concentrated energy into his abdomen and allowed it to spread out, producing two rings of light that spread out to transform him into a entirely new form. Junior's pitch black musculature was complimented by dingy colored bandages that was draping his lower half, and large bat like wings spread out behind him, a single crystal orb opposite of a green and black face patch black colored bandages wrapped around his head like a hood. With some concentration, Junior weaved the bandages into trunks and the tail of a coat, while his newfound wings folded around his torso in something that resembled his coat, over all giving him the impression of a Reaper. Completing the look, Junior held out one arm and Scythe flew at him, landing in his firm grip as he stabbed the butt of the weapon firmly into the ground before both the rebellious scythe grinning in front of him, and the stoic angelic commander standing in front of him. "Then Let's play!" With that the three fighters all jumped into the fray at once.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: I agree. I also Agree. And Junior might do a great many things but hallucinate isn't one of them.


	43. The New Death God

**Author's Note** : Sorry for being a little late, I got distracted this morning. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 43: The New Death God

Junior was the first of the three of them to receive a blow, to his thanks however, it didn't knock his head off. One of the benefits of new and improved Encroaching Doom Syndrome is that it made his parts a lot less inclined to be separated. He also noted that it upgrade came with some serious muscle memory as he grabbed hold of the ground below and used his arm to halt his momentum and halt his being flung across the landscape. Looking up Junior looked at the Angel and his shape shifting scythe going at each other. Even though he could sense considerable power within the angel she had yet to utilize it against Azrael's considerable arsenal of powers. Granted the fighting had already begun, but even then Junior could tell this angel was _skilled_ not even the potent combination of Azrael's shape shifting powers and godly power was enough to catch this one off guard. The punch happy combo of speed and strength and way too many fists proved to be of little assistance against someone who move at light speeds with a shield made out of holy power, especially when all of those fists were made out of demonic matter, though not quite as effective as one would think.

"Yah know the whole holy power thing isn't quite as effective as it use to be when you have light power too." Azrael commented examining the dirt under her nails. The Angel general simply shrugged her shoulders in response. "Still not doing the whole talking thing eh? Yah know that he can't hear you way over there right? Even if he could he's so dense that he'd never figure it out." The Angel only gave another shrug. "Well if that's the way you want it."

Junior sailed through the air, a fist with a dense mass of ecto, and slammed down in front of the two releasing the mass of ecto and knocking the two of them away. The Angel struck from above with the sword and slammed it into Junior's hand and grabbed hold of the blade with sufficient force that it started to bend under the force of his grip, before retaliating with a punch that was blocked by the shield. The sword flew from Junior's hand and returned to the grip of the angelic warrior where it then straightened out and returned to it's original form and the fist shaped dent in the shield buffing out.

"Tricky ain't she? It's almost like fighting me!" Azrael commented before Junior slammed one of his fists in Azrael's direction, unleashing a wave of ecto energy at her.

"I need a little more power for this."

Junior formed another dense mass of ecto, this one located in his mouth, with a deep breath Junior fired the ball of ecto at Azrael, propelled by the force of a Ghostly, haunting, hyper sonic wail attack. Azrael grabbed hold of the ball as it was about to hit her and began being pushed away by the force of the screaming attack. The angel took the liberty of striking at Junior while he was distracted with her sword of red hot plasma, the super heated plasma colliding with the fire proofed material of Junior's body and did nothing. Junior back handed the stunned angel hard enough to send her skipping across the landscape. Azrael took advantage of the distraction that her unwilling partner caused to throw the ball of ecto back at Junior. Junior grabbed hold of the ball of echo and shoved it down his throat, swallowing it whole and reabsorbing the ball of energy using pure brute force before letting out a burp.

"Are you going to keep up the kid gloves or are you gonna start taking things seriously?" Azrael asked cocking a suspicious brow at the mutant reaper.

"Excuse me for needing time to adjust to the new body." Junior snapped as Azrael produced a huge ball of ice, followed by electrocuting it with lightning as she hurled it at Junior, and with a snap of his fingers Azrael stated sending fire through the lightning into the icy projectiles causing them to explode upon coming into contact with Junior. With a wave of his arm Junior pushed the smoke away from him with one swing of his arm.

"Again, indestructible." Junior stated gesturing to his body that was indeed made of extremely durable materials.

"Is that a fact? How long can you keep that invincibility? The Halfa couldn't stay in that form for ever, and then the two of us will be stuck together. And I will pick, you apart, from the, inside out, unless you can stop me first!" Azrael stated a smirk on her features as she spread her wings and produced a large number of guns from her back. "Good luck with that by the way." The guns opened fire, carrying with them ice, fire and lightning.

"Oh lovely." The wave of projectiles were seared away by a swing of holy power.

The angel floated above them and brought out a bible, opening it's pages she started to read to both individuals, though nothing but the sounds of nails on a chalkboard came out for her two opponents.

"GYAAAAHHHAA!"

The words of the bible dealt serious damage to Azrael who bent over screeching like a Banshee with her hands over her ears. Junior was feeling it too, but not to the same degree, whether it was undead were more resilient to holy power or his new body's general resistance against everything he wasn't sure. But then, as if tapping into a amplifier, the Angel woman started to speak louder, her voice echoing across the dusty landscape. Finally she stopped and both Junior and Azrael looked up with a baleful look of questioning to the holy woman.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Junior asked cleaning wax out of his ear with his pinky.

The Angel looked down at Azrael questioningly.

"Tell me about it, I think he needs another hint." The shapeshifting demon stated smiling knowingly.

"Yah all do know I can hear you right?" Ignoring Junior's remark, Azrael held out her finger and took aim at Junior.

"Bombarda." Azrael fired a stream of explosive balls of magical power at Junior which he countered using beams of ecto energy from his finger tips causing them to explode, before he then used the stream of smoke produced to jump at Azrael claws drawn and ready to strike her. "BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMBBBBBAAAAARDDDAAAAAA!" Suddenly a huge mass of explosive magical power appeared in a huge Ghostly Wail attack that literally blew Junior away in a huge explosion of magical power. "Hopefully that gets the point across." Azrael commented turning her attention to the angel with a smile on her features.

Junior crashed landed clean on the other side of the town, noting that Azrael and the Angel were leaving him alone for a while he sat up and started scratching his chin.

"Alright, she's leaving me outta the loop again, which I've got to admit is a tad bit insulting considering that angel, who is the enemy, seems to know what she's talking about." Junior crossed his legs and his arms as he entered a serious state of pondering for a few moments. "Alright so first that angel started reading from her book, didn't do nothing to me, then she started to read louder then it hurt." Not seeing anything specific here Junior then thought about what Azrael did. "Then Azrael shot a bunch of little magic explosives at me, before she shot a big one at me with a ghostly wail attack."

Then a light bulb went off above Junior's head. Or it could be a ball of hot plasma. Yah it was the plasma.

"Ah Crud." The ball hit Junior and consumed him in a torrent of hot flame, before dissipating immediately leaving Junior smoking but unscathed. "Yah know some would interpret this as a sign of insanity." Junior stated brushing the newly formed soot off of his person. Ignoring Junior's statement the Angel wound up and fired another volley of light attacks at Junior. "PPPRRRROOOOTTTEEEEGGGOOOOOOO!" Junior's Ghostly Wail enhanced spell absorbed the light attack, before amplifying it, and redirecting the newly empowered attack in Azrael's direction.

"Ah Crap!" The combined power of the sonic attack and the amplified light attack hit Azrael like a hurricane, the wind pressure catching her wings and sending her flying backwards through the air.

"Not as nice when it's you is it!?" Junior shouted his hands formed a cone over his mouth.

Azrael invoked her own light power and grabbed hold of the volley, searing her hands in the process, before she tossed the attack from her person through the air and allowed it to harmlessly explode a fair distance away.

"Hahahahahaha~!" Azrael found herself laughing in spite of the searing pain that had burned her hand to the bone.

"Yep. Insanity." Junior commented observing Azrael as she laughed.

"Oh dear sweet brother~! I have a surprise for you~!" Suddenly Azrael grew out her claws and sunk them into her abdomen, ripping them out a moment later a huge water fall of blood came spilling out.

From that Blood fall came a huge wave starting the form, creating hands, paws teeth, claws, guns, blades and blunt instruments of all shapes and sizes all made out of Nergaling flesh.

"Okay I'm going to go fly away now." Junior and the angel took to the skies with their respective set of wings, looking down and watching the chaos from up high as a army of monsters armed with demonic weapons had formed, the most notable of all being the giant humanoid cat monster with the oversize two handed cleaver. "Some time's, it feels like she's cheating." Junior commented dryly looking down at the newly formed army, before he had to narrowly dodge a swipe from the two hander.

"Why are you surprised? I have your vampire blood mixed in with my Nergal~!?" Azrael snapped holding out her arms wide while she grinned happily at Junior.

"Well that's good to know, except that I don't got any blood in my veins right now!" Junior snapped before a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Do I? I haven't checked yet." Not that Junior had any way of checking, thanks to his newly rendered indestructible body he strongly suspected that he could not hack open a vein and even if he could he wouldn't considering that if a Reaper makes a wound it does not heal, period.

"Why do you need to hack yourself open to check?" Azrael asked rolling her eyes.

"Is there some other way I'm suppose to know?" Junior asked prompting Azrael to let out a exasperated sigh.

"What did I ever do to get stuck with this idiot?" Azrael mumbled shaking her head. "AAAAQQQUUUUAAAAAAMMMEEEEENNNNTTTAAAAAAA!"

The latest Ghostly Spell was of the watery kind and blasted Junior with enough hard hitting water to strip the flesh off of a normal target. And while Junior was far from being a normal target, his entire body was soon frozen in ice, he was rapidly falling from the sky, and the big hairy monster delivering him a home run swing with it's big sharp sword. The ice shattered, Junior was sent sailing through the air and crashed into the crater and bounced a couple of times upon hitting the ground.

"Ow. Sometimes I hate that Ass Pain!" Junior sat up straight and crossed his legs as he rested his chin on his fist. "Alright Junior think this through."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Junior, this time he looked up to check to see if there was another ball of hot plasma waiting to be dropped on his head. Good news is no hot plasma, but there was a fair amount of hot water though, Azrael having taken the liberty of thoroughly soaking the angel she was fighting in another wave of water before it was immediately dropped on his head.

"YYYEEEEEOOOOUUUUCH!"

Point of interest, angelic bathwater made for a pretty good substitute for holy water, especially when it was boiling hot. Junior shot out of the lake that was the crater that was the ruins of Oogie Boogie's mansion. For his troubles he got the blunt side of the giant cat monster's sword knocking him clean back into the water. The angel on the other hand floated back down to Azrael looking very unhappy about the unexpected shower.

"Oh please like you wouldn't have done the same thing."

Suddenly the water where Junior was being held started glowing brightly, a crimson mist appearing from inside of it before rapidly expanding, transforming the lake into a lake of blood. The giant cat monster leaned over and poked the blood pool with his blade, before suddenly being grabbed by the hand of another equally hairy beast and dragged inside, letting out a pitiful wail before a loud snap dissolved the beast into nergaling blood. Junior rose out of the blood pool, taking with him a increasingly large mass of monstrous creatures as they started to loom over the more demonic of armies.

"Vampires retain a imprint of their victims souls." Junior muttered recalling the extensive amount of studying that he did on different kinds of undead. "Yes! He's getting it!" Azrael stated smirking happily. "Reapers take the souls and manipulate them, creating new undead. Ghosts, or more accurately the halfa, produces the power." Power was starting to roll off of Junior's body in waves, the combination of his new found Halfa Biology and Master Servant contracts causing power to roll off of his body in waves. "Mummy alters the balance of power between two forces." Now not only was power coming off of Junior's body and into his minions, but also power was being drained away from Azrael's forces and into Junior's. "And the Wight rules over the dead! I am the King of the Dead...!" Then Junior pointed a finger accusingly towards Azrael. "We out number you!"

"Boy he does like being over dramatic doesn't he?" Azrael stated smiling happily. Junior was hurled through the air by his giant mount and tackled his shape shifting demon weapon and pinned her down. Already she could feel the levels of power changing between them as they struggled, strength leaving Azrael's arms while it entered Junior's body. Pinning Azrael down Junior began pounding on her face with his fist. Suddenly Azrael shape shifted into the form of a serpent and slithered away adjusting her jaw as the broken pieces of her face reassembled itself. "I must admit that is a strange way to thank someone for helping them out." Azrael stated ducking out of the way of one of Junior's minions. "Well time for plan B I guess." Suddenly Azrael locked eyes with Junior and a bright pink went from her eyes into his. "There is one power I was waiting to demonstrate, Lust!"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: When part of your power has the mind of a unstable psychotic monster that ate over five hundred people just because it was bored? Yes.

Detrametal: Well, Azrael is a bit of a amusing character, with her do as she pleases personality to hell with the consequences attitude.


	44. The Eons Since We Met

**Author's Note** : Another week that my dad is back home, but don't worry, I can say with 100% certainty that it won't affect my writing in the least bit. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy! Also sorry about that, wrong chapter, just try to act surprised next week.

* * *

Chapter 44: The Eons Since We Knew Each Other

Azrael had it all planned out, separate from Junior's body, knock a little bit knowledge into him, get plowed senseless after using the power of lust on him. That was the plan, but there was one tiny kink in it, as Azrael realized when she was thrown through the side of a building. Junior was a reaper now, meaning that he no longer possessed a sex drive. Which was extremely bad for her as he last trump card requires a sex drive in order to work. Making matter's worst Junior figured out that he has claws, and he can use those claws to make Reaper portals, and he can use those portals to pounce on her and repeatedly punch her in her face. Her one saving grace was the Angel woman grabbing hold of Junior's arm.

"Brother..." Junior immediately spun around claws drawn with the intent to rip the throat out of the one who had interrupted him only to see Minnie, who point of interest was also wearing the angel commander's armor. "That tis enough."

"Minnie?" Junior was so shocked that he dropped out of his new Reaper form, and in the process reabsorbed Azrael into his body. "How did you...?"

"I hereby unconditionally surrender to thou, Reaper of Souls." Saying that, Minnie's armor literally fell off of her body, the reaction she got out of her brother brought a smirk to her face.

"Why is it every time I run into you you're naked?" Junior asked a look of uncomfortable suspicion on his features.

* * *

Walker, after being informed that the Angels weren't going to chase him into the desert, arrived back in Halloween town via reaper portal.

"So you've got your powers back now. Did anything else happen while I was gone?" Walker asked stepping through the green portal. Junior took one look across the room and Walker followed his gaze until he saw two separate containment units, one for Minnie, who was still naked, and one for Azrael. "Is there anything else or should I start writing the report to my father?"

"You might wanna hear what they have to say first." Junior commented taking a chair and placing it in front of the cells to sit down in.

"Point taken." Walker stated walking up to Junior's side.

"Alright you! Explain yourself!" Junior snapped pointing accusingly at his mischievous demonic half.

"Ah C'mon bro! It was all in the name of fun!" Azrael stated looking kind of hopeful. Junior's face was not compromising on this. "You try maintaining a sane mentality being a nymphophiliac locked up inside of your head all day watching you fuck every girl you know!"

"She has a point y'know." Walker commented smirking knowingly at the irritated Reaper.

"I haven't done every girl I know." Junior stated matter o-factly.

"Your mother doesn't count dude." Walker stated cocking a suspicious brow at Junior.

"Neither does my sister." Junior pointed out cocking a irritated brow.

"What does that..." Then a chill went through Walker's spine as a thought occurred to him. "Oh dear sweet Primordials you didn't!?"

"Angel..." Minnie stated pointing to herself. "Demon Reaper." Before she also pointed out Junior. "Tis hard to play the incest card when thou art nay even the same species."

"Well, I have to go and bleach my eyeballs now. You two... yah you just stay in the box." Walker stated leaving the laboratory area.

"""Humans.""" Junior, Azrael and Minnie all said at the same time.

"So she's crazy, that's her excuse, but why were you attacking me?" Junior asked now directing his attention towards Minnie.

"Azrael explained while thine back twas turned that she intended to train thou on how to use thine undead powers. I twas merely playing along." Minnie stated shrugging her shoulders dismissively.

"Right. Why is it everyone feels compelled to beat the relevant details into my brain?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at his siblings.

""Because you're thick!"" Both Azrael and Minnie snapped at the same time.

"Right. Next question, why were you leading those angels to attack me?" Junior asked cocking his sister a suspicious look.

"Tis nay like I could rely on thou to come and get me, doing who knows what with the Shadowling and the Devil Spawn." Minnie explained eyeing Junior with suspicion.

"It was mostly just making you a new body that would not be vaporized by your own power, speaking of which we should probably stuff you into it pretty soon." Minnie looked down at her arm where Junior was looking, and saw that it was already starting to rot away from her repeated use of holy attacks.

"Point taken. So when I saw a way back home, I took it, and while I twas at it I got some additional combat training and those." Minnie explained pointing out the array of holy armaments and armor she brought with her.

"Sounds like you need a scythe." Azrael commented off handed and raising her hands in a defensive gesture

. "Try anything funny and so help you..." Junior growled in a warning tone of voice.

"I'm not look see?" Azrael held up both of her hands palms up. "No fingers crossed." Azrael stated as she retracted a third hand she had secretly grown at the base of her spine that had it's fingers crossed.

"Grr." Letting out dissatisfied growl Junior opened Azrael's cell up and the demon woman turned into her scythe form before wrapping the spine like shaft of the weapon around his torso. Next led Minnie over to a large cylindrical glass tube, inside of which was a single beating heart connected to a plastic umbilical cord.

"So that tis mine?" Minnie asked looking at heart and gently brushing her hand over it.

"That's not all." Finklestein stated as he wheeled into the room. "Even using the same genetic material as the basis, and putting your soul into your new body, the likely hood that you'll retain all of your memories and your full sense of self is not guaranteed. But I believe using the Nergaling flesh, we might be able to create a work around."

"You didn't mention this before we went time traveling old man." Junior growled in a dissatisfied tone of voice. "Why would I? We already have a Nergal, not having one would just mean that you failed in your objective, and the revival process would have been impossible anyway." Finklestein stated shrugging his shoulders. "It also means that you are going to be going through her memories in a bit, since your nergaling is the only one we have on hand at the moment."

"Of course since it was originally her Nergaling that only means that we have to go through the stuff that happened in the past few month's don't it? That should save some time." Junior commented scratching his chin in thought.

"It will also be a good opportunity to gather intelligence on Heaven and what it's been up to these month's past, well I had to inform the lady of Grim Skull about this new development any way." Finklestein stated as he rolled away.

"Um while he's doing that..." Minnie all of a sudden started to look around awkwardly. "There's some... things you should know about brother."

Minnie took her brother aside and started to inform him of some matters that had recently come to light, and once she was done, Junior grabbed a hold of Minnie and hugged her to him.

* * *

Mandy and Grim arrived outside of the laboratory via Reaper portal, letting themselves in the heard the tell tale swish of someone finishing in the bathroom by the door and out walked Walker II rubbing his face with a towel.

"Ugh. Did you two know about your kids fucking each other?" Walker asked looking at the two elders of the Grim Family with suspicion, to which Mandy only cocked a suspicious brow at him. "Right of course you do. They're in there." Walker stated pointing to a room down the hall.

"Dey ain't...?" Grim started sounding concerned, few things were worst then walking in on your kids screwing each other.

"Primals I hope not." Walker stated shuddering at the thought.

"Well then if you're so concerned about their privacy then you can go and knock first!" Saying that Mandy picked Grim up by the scruff of his robe and threw him and his boney body at the door, making several knocking noises as his bones collided with the door.

"You can come in yah know." To Junior's statement Mandy walked in and looked over at him and cocked a suspicious brow, noting that he was sitting down with Minnie on his lap hugging him around his neck.

"So you've found your way back home eh?" Mandy asked a almost disappointed tone in her voice.

"If I did nay then thou and mine brother would lead a all out attack on Heaven to get me back most likely disturbing the balance of life and death in the process." Minnie stated not looking at her mother when she spoke with her.

"Tsk." Mandy could only let out a dissatisfied sigh to her daughter's completely accurate statement. "I was so looking forward to seeking revenge too."

"Thou'll have thine chance." Minnie stated as she held her brother closer to her. "We art in there way. They'll never let us go."

"And what makes you think that?" Mandy asked looking at the pair suspiciously.

"Because they haven't left us alone for the past hundred thousand years." Minnie stated in a serious tone of voice.

"This is gonna take a while to explain. The Doc looks ready to back up her memories." Junior stated thumbing in the direction of two converted electroshock chairs with a scary number of needles sticking out of the part that went over the head.

"You should be able to see them over on that screen." With that the two siblings went into the separate chairs as Finklestein strapped them in.

"Hey Doc, I know that I'm gonna regret asking, but what are the straps for?" Junior asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

"It would be inconvenient if you two leaped out of those chair's screaming in the middle of the procedure." The Mad Doctor stated in a tone of voice that indicated he was talking about the weather.

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?" Junior asked in a defeated tone of voice.

"Immeasurably." Finklestein stated slamming down a lever.

The Chairs buzzed to life, a device similar to a optometrist's machine circled around each of the pair's helmets and stuck the pair's faces inside. The blast of air was uncomfortable. The Needle in the eye was equal parts horrifying and painful.

* * *

Scenery wasn't much to look at. Big black voids tend to be like that. It was a little while before someone came by, dressed in the tell tale clothing of a Reaper, leaving the front part exposed revealing rib bones that had been broken and healed repeatedly, and not always correctly either. The state of the ribs reflected the skull, scarred, squarish, this was someone who had gotten into a fight, a lot of fights. But of course, nothing less could be said of the Reaper of Gods, the Grim Reaper himself, Earl Skellington.

"Got another one." Earl stated holding up the soul of a god like he was in the midst of disposing of like a rat's corpse. The guardian took the soul with so much as thank you to the skeleton. "Still not the talkative type are yah?" Earl asked sounding tired. "Not even gonna show me what's on the other side of those doors are yah?" Saying nothing the guardian took the soul and entered the swirling void behind the gates that he guarded.

"Why can't I talk to him?" The guardian asked looking at the faceless abominations that inhabited the swirling void.

"It is not your purpose to talk to him." The Primordials replied as if it were a obvious thing to say.

"But he talks to me?" The guardian stated back.

"That is not his purpose." The Primordials stated in a some what frustrated tone of voice.

When The Guardian returned to his post he eventually spotted the oncoming hoard of reapers, being led by Earl. One shot out his knee cap, and as Earl walked by, he wordlessly hooked the weapon around the Guardian's neck and yanked on his scythe taking the guardian's head off. They didn't see the rest of the battle. By the time the Guardian was conscious again he was being swallowed by the vortex of souls.

"So Earl, you got everything that you ever wanted." Turning around Earl saw a hooded mass of tentacles glaring hatefully at him.

"Missed one." Earl muttered flipping his scythe, still covered in the blood of his former masters, around and walking towards the ghostly woman.

"Silence fool!" The Ghostly woman pushed the reaper away with a burst of energy. "Though I do appreciate your efforts to eliminate my colleagues, I can tolerate your interference no longer!" The lone surviving Primordial used magic to carry Earl over to the pit that was the Well of Souls and threw him inside with the Guardian. "You two wanted to talk to each other so badly? You can spend the rest of eternity talking right before you kill each other!" The two brothers were sitting out in their field.

* * *

Ywah appreciated their sacrifices, though only keeping Abel's sheep and rejecting Cain's apple's. The two of them had since gone out to one of Cain's fields to relax. Abel didn't even know what Cain was doing until he was already on top of him slamming a stick into his face over and over and over again.

* * *

Kratos made his way into the cell, Deimos had been strung up by chains that had been suspended in the air via the tree growing off of the side. Quickly, Kratos cut the tree down and broke the chain, freeing his brother.

"Brother..." Kratos stated softly running over to his fallen brother's side and patting him on his back. "You are safe now."

"MwahaHAHAHAHAHA UGH! Safe!?" Deimos snapped unable to decide if Kratos's statement was funny or idiotic. "You let this Happen to me!" Deimos snapped grabbing his brother by his shoulders and leaning him in. "You were suppose to protect me!" Deimos breathed deeply a few times before grabbing Kratos by his face and whispering into his ear. "Did you think I would Forget? That I would forgive?" Then Deimos leaned Kratos back and looked him in the eye. "I will never forgive you Brother!"

The two engaged in battle, Kratos made use of his chain blades and Deimos the gauntlet like shackle around his arm. Eventually Deimos grabbed Kratos around his waist and together the two of them took a plunge over the edge of the room they had been fighting on, fell a considerable distance, and landed outside in the rain.

"You left me!" Deimos punctuated his statement with a couple of punch to Kratos's face with his shackle. "Get up! FIGHT ME!"

Deimos briefly took note of his shackle falling apart before he decided to continue attacking Kratos. However he was grabbed by a third individual, a tall pale man with greasy black hair, Thanatos, who dragged him over to the cliffs.

"You Killed my daughter Spartan! And now you will suffer for it!" Thanatos leaped off the edge into the shadowy mists of the human world.

Kratos, badly wounded from the fall, chased after them both. When Kratos got to where he was going he saw Thanatos trying to push Deimos off of a cliff. Kratos over shot his mark and ended up on the cliffs below, using his blades to make foot holds. Thanatos nearly succeeded in pushing Deimos off, leaving him hanging from the cliff by his finger tips. Kratos rushed over as fast as he could and grabbed his brother as his grip gave way and narrowly pulled him up.

"A spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right Brother?" Deimos asked, a hint of smile forming on his features.

"I will not lose you again Deimos!" Kratos stated reassuringly, before pulling out a spartan shield and spear combination and giving it to his brother. "Come the fight is not yet over!" The two brothers rushed over a short distance and arrived at their destination, Thanatos.

"HACHACHACHACHA!" Thanatos on the other hand was laughing a sick sort of laughter. "The oracle may have yet speak truth! The marked warrior shall bring about the destruction of Olympus!" Thanatos let out a light laugh at his statement. "Aries choose poorly that day! He took your brother, when it should have been you!" Putting his laughter aside for now, Thanatos narrowed a serious glare at the brothers. "None of that matters now! NOTHING you do is of your own Choosing!"

"The gods do not decide my fate Thanatos!" Kratos snapped blades at the ready, which only made Thanatos laugh again.

"The Gods decide... and the Sisters of Fate make it so!" Thanatos pointed to the War God accusingly.

"You are nothing more than a pawn in a game you don't even know is being played! Pathetic." With a sharp shing Thanatos pulled his sword that he was using as a cane out of the ground. "Now is the time, Kratos the beginning of the end!"

Credit where credit was due, you don't get to be called a death god for nothing. That said Kratos and his brother made for a effective tag team, Kratos's blades made for excellent short to close range weapons, while Deimos and his spear shield combo made for defense and long distance offense. In fact they were so impressive that Thanatos decided to stop holding back, transforming into a form that was best summarized as 'demon dragon.' Working together they not only forced Thanatos back into his humanoid form, but they even managed to skewer him on his own sword. Thanatos attempted to fight them in his true form, but all he really did was provide a bigger bulls-eye as Deimos successfully speared him in his eye. For his troubles Deimos was slammed into the wall of the cliff and was dead.

* * *

Another day, another attempt by Mandark to break into Dexter's lab and destroy it, this time he brought a bunch of robots he called Jackbots along. Except that this time Dee Dee was there too, and she took a hit from a particle cannon for Dexter. Dexter's soul followed a couple of decades after that, he carved it out of his own body just trying to make the pain go away.

* * *

Minnie woke in heaven with a gasp, The Guardian, Abel Deimos, Dee Dee, they were all her but... what was going on.

"Hello there." A little angel barring a loose resemblance to Gabriel waved hello to Minnie. "I know that you're confused right now, but you have to bare with it for a minuet."

"What art thou..." Minnie was hit by a piercing headache, as a flood of information entered her brain.

"I-I'm an Angel, Michael?" Memory works differently when you are a soul, you not only remember things from your current life, but from your previous lives as well. If you're not careful, your mind could explode. Which is the reason why souls are cleansed before going back to the land of the living. If you for some reason or another skip that part, then you can retain your memories of past lives after you die again. "I don't understand..."

"I know, explaining this to you time and again is tiresome. Long story short you're cursed, bound to the soul of another who is damned to hell, whenever he does drag himself out of the pits he inevitably drags you down from here, usually as your sibling. Until that is you die because of him, after that same old story, you go back to Heaven, he gets dragged back to Hell." The Angel explained shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

The Machine's nearly had a break down trying to record Minnie's eon's worth of Memories, Junior was starting to get his own memories jogged again, eventually the contraption they had been tied to broke down completely. Junior once again thanked his indestructible Body, Minnie thanked the fact that she would be getting a new one soon as well. Junior pulled himself out first then Minnie.

"So... Anyone else want to go kill some angels?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Junior is a doer, her learns by doing things, when he needs to learn how to fight, then he fights someone. This chapter, but it only makes sense for Minnie to sneak back down to the Underworld via one of the many raids the Angels make on Junior.

DPSS: Yes, as you've seen and as I've stated, the Angel is Minnie. And as for lust, it don't do a heck of a lot as you might have been able to tell, not against a Reaper.


	45. The Army of the Dead

**Author's Note** : Firstly allow me to again apologize again for last week and getting my chapters confused, and that I hope it will never happen again. That said seeing as how this is that chapter I'd very much appreciate anyone who actually read that to act surprised to see what's here. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 45: The Army of the Dead

Minnie's rotted and half dead body laid abandoned on the floor of the laboratory, the angelic soul that resided inside now found a new host in the form of the heart within the cylindrical container containing copious amounts of embryonic fluid. The angelic woman had brought a cornucopia of information with her from Heaven which a variety of analysts were now combing through. That said what Mandy did know about the situation was already enough to earn her ire.

"So Junior and Minnie's souls are bonded together and cursed, how and why?" Mandy asked glaring at the screen where the highlights of the information that her techs had gathered was being displayed.

"A binding power dat is far stronger den de Master Servant contract Mandy." Grim stated looking at the pair through his 'reaper Vision.'

"Why didn't you see anything wrong with their souls before?" Mandy asked glaring at her husband.

"Still don't." Grim stated going back to normal eye sight.

"Id's not uncommon for souls belonging to family members to have a certain level of... synergy with one another. I'd be more suspicious if dey didn't have a bond like dis." Grim stated crossing his arms together. "Only now Id's lookin like instead of dere souls bein like dis cause id's natural id's instead cause dey been beaten into dat shape affer millennia an millennia of bein reincarnated as siblings."

"Reincarnations that couldn't be more different from one another if they tried." Mandy stated as she started to list of names. "Your old man became Cain. Cain Became Kratos. Kratos became Dexter. And Dexter became Junior."

"Don be naive woman. Dose were just de highlight reel, memories dat leaped out because de kids were familiar wid dem. Dese incarnations had thousands of years to separate dem, thousands of years to evolve and change." Grim stated scratching his chin with his finger.

"Lovely, any consequences of this bond that I should know about?" Mandy asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"Aside from de fact dat both of our kids are walking time bombs of information dat can explode at any moment and fry dere puny little minds?" Grim asked in a almost sarcastic tone of voice. "So putting this back into Minnie...?" Mandy asked pointing to the screen to her left showing the information that they had extracted from her daughter.

"Bad idea, very bad idea. Cud out de eons and only keep recent events I say." Grim said leaning back into his chair. "What about de info on de heavens dat we got from her?" Grim asked looking at Mandy suspiciously. "Mind you I don expect dem to be forth coming wid all dere information, but she was leading dat attack on our boy, so she knows someding."

"It would seem that Heaven's got a keen interest in the Underworld." Grim cocked a imagined brow at that comment. "Heaven, the cycle of reincarnation and ascension that feeds their numbers, relies on humanity to replenish their numbers in spite of their constant warring with the demons. After all, reproduction is a act of lust, lust is a sin, to sin is to fall. Now that Humanity is gone, they need a new source of... immigrants." Mandy explained a brow twitching in anger.

"Hence why dere no longer as strict abou de 'sinful' as dey were before?" Grim asked in a knowing tone of voice.

"Correct. But they've a few obstacles put in their way, our son, Walker's brat, Mimi and Chi have all already made it very clear that they will not obediently roll over and let them do as they please, and more importantly have the power to have a say in it." Mandy stated grinning at Grim knowingly.

"Nod dat dey would trust anyding dat could put a pin into dere plans do Minnie with her loyalties in question." Grim stated tapping his fingers impatiently on the side of his skull. "De More likely explanation is dat dey expected her to turn traitor and give us any information they have on dere plans, hence we can't believe anything that comes out of her head." Grim stated pointing to the monitors.

"And they could have just as easily come to the same conclusion you just did and assume that we'd take everything they left with Minnie with a grain of salt." Mandy stated in a knowing tone. "So whad you sayin is dat we have no idea what to do with all dis information we got?" Grim asked cocking a suspicious imaginary brow at Mandy.

"The first step is acquiring relevant information, then we'll act on it or we won't." Mandy stated shrugging her shoulders.

"So what is our lil boy on his pet whore's doin right now?" Grim asked cocking a suspicious imaginary brow at his wife.

"If I had to guess? Pest control." Mandy stated a smug look on her features.

"Oh sweet Primordials woman what have you done now!?" Grim asked in a exasperated tone of voice.

* * *

Junior and Walker were sitting down on a bench in Aku city's red light district.

"What are we doing here again?" Walker asked cocking a suspicious brow at the reaper.

"Meeting Mimi and Chi." Junior commented reading a magazine he found the contents of which Walker did not want to know.

"No I mean why are we here specifically? This place is so... dirty!" Walker stated letting out a shudder, even for a healthy teenage boy, this place is a little too much. Then again, it wasn't human tastes that the place was meant to appeal to.

"That's part of the idea you do realize." Suddenly, red mist like energy started going through the air and traveling down the street. "If you two keep using his city as a recharger he's gonna stop letting us come here." Junior commented as he closed his book and tossed it back into the magazine stand he took it from.

"What are you talking about one who goes where he wants does as he pleases when he gets there!?" Chi asked in a thoroughly disapproving tone of voice.

"If I can interrupt, can we go and have this conversation somewhere that isn't so gods be damned perverted?" Walker asked hand on his face.

"Fair enough. Mimi if you'd...?" Chi's inquiry was interrupted by Junior slashing open a Reaper portal and stepping through.

Poking her head through Chi saw that the portal led to her room at Aku's citadel. Looking at Junior she saw that he was in his new Reaper form while Azrael's humanoid form took shape on her Bed.

"So you're a reaper again." Chi stated flatly before turning her attention to the humanoid demon on her bed. "Minnie I presume?"

"No I'm Azrael, pleasure to meet you." The demon woman explained giving Chi a curtsy.

"Junior's pet demon eye. Cute." Chi stated turning her attention back to Junior.

"So I see that one of our immediate goals for the future are wrapped up in a bow. Did anything else interesting happened while we were training?" Chi asked looking at Junior suspiciously.

"Minnie's managed to escape Heaven and is in the process of getting a new body." Junior commented seeing some of the relief on his associates faces. "Unfortunately it seems that Heaven is planning on invading the underworld and press gang us into joining their ranks."

"Yah no, not happening." Chi stated in a unamused face, prompting Mimi to nod.

"So glad we agree. Now our problem is that we have the Holy Hell of a united Heaven coming down on the heads of a still divided underworld. We need to fix one or both of these two things." Junior stated eyeing those standing around the room. "Any ideas?"

"You can bet your ass that my dad's army is gonna be on the front lines the minuet he finds out." Chi snapped crossing her arms.

"The old man doesn't appreciate it when uninvited guests come over and do as they please." Walker stated eyeing Junior knowingly.

"And my Mom's gonna go through with the usual 'Bitch Queen' thing. But so what? That's only three out of the Big five, and that's ignoring all the smaller minor lords as well." Junior stated scratching his chin.

"Hudson, for all of his insanity, is a relatively reasonable individual, the Angels pose as much a threat to him as the rest of us, he'll help." Chi stated with a gesture of her hand. "The real ones we have to worry about are the ones who will see this as a opportunity to let the two sides slaughter each other and then come through a pick off the scraps."

"Like Him. He has to go." Mimi visibly brightened at that statement. "Any ideas people?" Suddenly a huge ornate box fell out of one of Mimi's portals and instantly took up the bulk of the space in the room. "Hmm." Junior circled around the box as he scratched his chin in thought.

"What is it?" Chi asked looking at the box concerned.

"Same craftsmanship as the Godly weapons." Junior commented running both hands along the sides of the box. "Bigger on the inside type spells." With Mimi's permission Junior opened it and examined what little was inside. "And trace amounts of Primordial Evil inside. Looks like a Pandora's Box to me."

"'A' Pandora's Box? As in there's more than one of them?" Chi asked confusion mixed with suspicion in her voice.

"People have tried to rid the world of Evil since the dawn of civilization." Azrael stated looking at the box and understanding the implications with a smile. "The Titan war was the first time that someone tried to weaponize the stuff by turning it into a physical avatar. The gods shoved it into a box. The evil escaped from the box and infected the gods, Mimi went back in time and ripped all the evil out of the gods and Junior used that to make those Sapphires which you, I and her now enjoy the fruits of. Thanks for that by the way." Azrael stated prompting Mimi to nod.

"I'm sorry but I'm still on 'Pandora's Box's.'" Chi stated steering the conversation back on topic.

"Other individuals heard of the Greeks efforts to purge the world of Evil, instead of viewing the story of Pandora as a cautionary one, they went ahead and mass produced their own versions of Pandora's Box. We even got one in the Ghost Zone." Walker stated scratching his chin. "It was all in futility, within days of each attempt all the people they had 'cured' of their sins went right back to normal, all they succeeded in doing was mass producing monsters and curses the containers of which they had to post guardians, usually named Pandora." Walker explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Great. So what are we gonna do with this one?" Chi asked pointing to the box.

"Shove Him inside of it." Junior stated as if the answer was obvious. "Killing his body, aside from being a rather difficult task so long as it's bonded to all of that Evil, will do nothing for us. His consciousness isn't in his body, it's in the Primordial Evil itself." Azrael stated eyes surveying the room.

"Say what?" Chi asked looking at Azrael with her face scrunched in confusion.

"What we know as Him was originally a being from another world known as Giygas. A massively powerful telepathic alien that was raised by humans ignorant of his species powers." Azrael explained her features turning dark. "His powers spiraled out of control, connecting to all of humanity, when he was killed the resulting backlash soaked every drop of evil in the world up and gave it consciousness. The end result is what we know as Him." Azrael stated straightening up her posture. "Short of convincing Him that devouring his own heart and turning himself into a Sapphire so that all of that evil is trapped in one place is a good idea, what we really need is a cage to shove the bastard into."

"Which we have." Junior commented thumbing the box. "So are their any objections to plan 'let's shove Mimi's daddy into a box and slam the lid on his face?'"

"Ah I have one, I understand the whole, put the demon inside of the box thing, but... what about the rest of the plan? Yah know the parts where we cut through a ridiculously large army armed with godly weapons and stab the big boss in the face?" Walker asked raising one hand in the air.

"We'll just need a army to fight them." Junior stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh sure no problem." Walker stated sarcastically.

"Which one should we go with? Your family's which you ate, mine family's which is scattered, or Chi's that doesn't like us." Walker asked sarcastically.

"No, I was thinking we'd make one. Mimi, you still got all those Godly weapons on you?" Junior asked prompting the half demon to look at him suspiciously.

* * *

The group arrives in the ash clad land outside of the Grim Family's home, Junior used his necromancy powers and his own body as a blueprint to create humanoid body composed entirely out of carbon nanotubes, diamond and Graphene.

"And for the piece de resistance." As a final touch Junior tore the bonded soul out of Scythe 2.0 and shoved it inside of the newly formed synthetic body, causing it to mutate to acquire gangly limbs and long claws on it's hands and feet before finally standing up.

"Thank you master." Scythe 2.0 stated bowing before Junior.

"Now we are willing to offer the same deal to each and every one of you. But we've got two conditions." Junior stated pacing back and forth in front of the massive collection of Demonic weapons in Mimi's employ. "The first is that y'all gotta get bonded to us through the Master Servant Contract, and the second is that you all have to do what we tell you to, when we tell you to do it." A glow around the weapons indicated that they found these terms agreeable.

* * *

Inside of a fiery realm, Him climbed over a set of cliffs and looked down at his army, at their sides were empowered Godly weapons waiting to be wielded by the demons below him.

"Demons of the Land of Tainted Souls! Our time is at hand!" Him shouted over the cheers of the crowd. "For too long the Underworld has rotted away under the grip of _lesser_ lords! Too long have we demons, the true rulers of the Underworld, sat in this dark place to rot away! But I say no more! Raise your weapons above your heads! And join me! As we rape, conquer and pillage to our heart's content!" Him shouted prompting the Demons below to cheer for Him.

As instructed the Demons grabbed hold of their weapons. It is not a commonly known fact, that Godly weapons that have been made to achieve the power to slay a god, is the same thing as a Devil arm. What is a commonly known fact however, is that if a Devil arm is picked up by someone who does not have the power to wield it, they are the ones over taken by the Devil Arm's power, and become a reincarnation of that weapon in the form of a Demon. Thus when the army of weak low leveled Demons picked up the massive number of weapons that are the same as Devil arms, they are over taken by the weapons that have been bonded to Him via the Master Servant contract and are mutated into more powerful forms. Gone was the army of weak demons that he used to conquer Megaville. Here was the army of monsters that he would use to take Heaven, Hell and everything in-between.

"Welcome to the Underworld Boys and Girls!"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Firstly lemme go on record and state my immense gratitude for letting me know about that disastrous error on my part. Secondly the way around the incest thing, read it on one of Akuma-Kami's stories, liked it so here we are. Well, the idea of people's souls being bound by fate and constantly being reincarnated generation after generation does remind one of Zelda, I do have to agree with you on that.

DPSS: You're assessment isn't wrong, but it isn't right either. My head cannon is that Dexter eventually cut out his own heart, the vessel of the soul, in the process of cyborg himself, thus his soul rejoined the cycle while leaving behind a shadow of his former self made out of metal and flesh.


	46. The Great Demon Lord

**Author's Note** : Ah Reviews, my old friend. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46: The Great Demon Lord

As Him's armies began to rally, eager savage looking things that they were, a small man sized Reaper portal opened up from high up above and dropped over the army a egg shaped looking thing with a cross shaped warning label plastered on the side. The Bomb slammed into the middle of army, releasing from within it the intensive mass of Holy energy that had been gathered within it, vaporizing those in the middle of the blast, and those not caught in the middle of it took severe damage all the same, whether it was from blinded eyes, deafened ears, massive traces of the radiation like holy energy left in the air, or shrapnel in the form of various Devil Arms that had just been created. From a second portal emerged three familiar figures. The first was a young man, dressed in the militarized garb of a Reaper with the black overcoat and skull shaped plates over his joints with mismatched eyes and brown messy hair. The Second was a young woman, red skin, eyes and black hair like the master of the demons, but in the place of horns, crab claws and a stegosaurus type tail were cat ears, cat like hands and a long wiry cat's tail, and instead of one of her father's many feminine outfits she was wearing the leather of a biker's outfit and the metal of Greek styled armor. The third was also a young woman, long hip length red hair, black skin but with a white face, and six horns that made sharp angles pointing upwards, wearing a black kimono with a gold dragon design wrapped around her form and a katana type devil arm in the obi of her robe.

"Greetings demons of the Land of Tainted Souls." Junior stated stepping forward, Nergaling Megaphone in hand. "We are representatives of the Invading forces of the Allied Underworld Army." Or the AUA for short, as Junior took the liberty of Illustrating via illusion magic above the three of them heads. "Take us to your Leader!"

The Demons response was to grab hold of the transformed corpses of their fallen allies and rushed at the invaders blades drawn.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Chi sighed in defeat.

"You'd thought it'd be different?" Junior asked as he readied a Nergaling radio. "Scythe: hit it!"

Suddenly another huge reaper portal appeared in front of the army, then a second off to their left, a third behind them, and finally a fourth to their right. On the other side gun type demons that Junior had produced lined their sights up with the portals and opened fire, killing many of the already weakened demons.

"Well that's going smoothly." Junior commented off handed as he observed the slaughter of the demons.

"Why did you say that?" Chi asked looking rather exasperated with Junior. "Never say that! Saying that is bad!"

Even though the enemy demons had already taken several severe blows, being weakened, being trapped, and now being made like fish in a barrel they still had one major advantage in this situation: home field advantage. Suddenly the ground melted away and gave rise to a lava geyser, consuming the demons as the geyser took the form of a huge lava golem, the demons crawling to the outside of the golem's body and taking up various foothold's in his body. The lava Golem reached his arm through the portals, attempting to grab the demons that was firing at them from the other side with it's half melted lava arm.

"It's alright Chi, we did plan for this after all." Junior explained looking at Mimi knowingly.

Mimi had intimate knowledge of her father's realm, she had conveyed that knowledge to the others and they had made their plan to invade using that. The first and biggest obstacle was of course Him's sapient giant mass of lava that guards his realm and is a part of it. Towards this end, the demons Junior had produced were made from fire proofed materials that granted them brute strength hundreds of times greater then the norm, speed dozens of times greater then the norm, and most important of all durability and most especially fire proofing that was thousands of times greater then the norm. All these facts and more the Demons of the Land of Tainted Souls learned first hand when the invading demons tore themselves out of the Lava Golem's arms and began attacking the enemy demons in a frenzy, usually through the use of their bare hands.

"Alright he's distracted." Junior explained producing a giant Nergaling lasso and transforming into his black reaper form.. "Azrael, it's time for Phase two." Junior began swinging the lasso above his head and threw it at the lava golem. The lasso created a portal as it went over the head of the lava Golem and swallowed up it's massive form along side the two armies that were having a small war on it's body. Without warning the portal snapped shut, abruptly cutting off the guardian from it's realm, landing with a crash in the desert outside of the Grim Castle where Walker was waiting with the rest of the army and immediately opened fire on the golem with the Grim Family's considerable defensive fire power. "Alright, time to go snap the head of the serpent off from it's body." As Junior said that, Mimi grabbed both him and Chi and flew through the air. Mimi, who knew the realm the best, easily found her way through the half melted realm and arrived at the area where Him had made his home and together the three of them landed in front of Him. "Mimi get the box ready." At Junior's instructions Mimi pulled out Pandora's Box and dropped it behind them, Him's only response was to pay the box a disinterested glance while he continued to idly play with his butterfly knife.

"Hmm. Someone likes playing with dangerous and rare toys." Him stated as he leaned forward to address the three intruders into his lands. "Might I ask what the special occasion is? Surely your mother hasn't sent you all this way to appease me with one of the toys from her vault now has she?"

"We've come to kill you." Junior stated, his dual ended tri bladed scythe ready to take the demon lord apart.

"In that case lemme save you some trouble." As Him said that ominous sentence, he plunged his own blade into his chest and created a large slash, then dropping the blade and plunging his claw into his chest and ripping his own heart out before shoving it into his mouth.

"Okay..." Junior commented watching at Him was transformed into a massive, gargantuan being made of rippled muscular red flesh and his neck covered in a mane of white hair while his elongated tongue hung out of his mouth. "That was unexpected." A massive lobster claw slammed down on the trio, escaping thanks to a combination of Mimi's and Junior's powers though Him was not one to lose track of them. Him grabbed hold of Pandora's box and smirked knowingly, hurling it as far away as he could before he resumed going after the trio. "Well there goes plan A." The group had come up with several plans to fight Him based on different scenario's. Among them 'Him powers up by sacrificing his heart' was a endgame scenario for when Him started to get desperate enough to use what is normally considered a demonic measure of last resort to fight them, since it was considered the same thing as suicide. Losing Pandora's box was unfortunate in this scenario, but not a irreversible loss, since all they had to do was kill Him in this form and he would become trapped inside of a Sapphire. "Plan X!" As Junior thought this Mimi stopped him from casting another spell. "What is it?" Mimi held up her right hand a and scrunched it several times. "What are you trying to say?"

"Underworld to bone head come in bone head!" Azrael, ever the helpful psychotic insane demon that she was, grew her upper body and bonked Junior on his head. "She's trying to remind you about Horror's Hand!"

"What about it?" Junior asked recalling the infamous 'Right Hand of Horror' and not able to think of a particular use for it at this time.

"Remember her hallucination, Megaville, Him..." Then Junior began connecting the dots together.

"Him's taken that form before hasn't he?" To this question, Mimi nodded her head. Last time she didn't see the transformation only the end result which was the same as the figure that approached them. "Can Demons go back to normal after taking on the heart eater form?" To Junior's question, Mimi could only shrug her shoulders.

"I had assumed the process was permanent. But can we discuss this after we kill him?" Chi asked gesturing to the giant Him monster that was now looming over them.

"Good point, Azrael." Junior grabbed hold of his scythe and got ready for battle. "Let's do this!" Junior leaped through the air and entered a Reaper Portal, he appeared above Him and slammed the three blades of one end of his scythe into the Demon lord's face. The three blades lodged in Him's face started vibrating dramatically enhancing their cutting power while a spell fired from the other end grabbed hold of the ground below and immediately pulled Junior towards the ground, tearing through Him's body like some kind of sadistic demonic zipper before landing on the ground. "I know I'm gonna regret saying this. But that was too easy." As Junior said that, Him's body disappeared and formed the blue sapphire as expected, but this was different from before. The left over red mist formed a phantom like figure with the sparkly blue's of sapphires as eyes, before creating a swirl into a devil circle and disappearing. "Okay. Anyone know what happened?"

* * *

In the desert of the Grim Family the two armies of Demons had almost finished killing each other. Granted it was mostly Junior's demons killing Him's, and now they all had a large number of Devil arms at their disposal to show for their efforts. As the demons were working on corralling their rowdy weapons they suddenly flew from their hands, colliding with the swirling mass of red that was Him's decompiled body, the weapons formed a crude skeleton, of which the Primordial Evil formed muscle tissue around, the end result of which was a clone of Him.

"Happy birthday to me boys and girls!" Him stated smiling at the army of demons that belonged to his enemy.

* * *

"A Demon returning to their previous form after sacrificing their heart? Are you mad?" Mandy asked cocking a suspicious brow at Junior and his group from the other end of the communicator.

"Well then how do you explain Him going back to his original form after eating his own heart?" Junior asked pacing around the holographic projector and glaring down at his mother.

"It's not his original form. His original form was a living Pandora's Box from another planet that tried to take on the Evils of humanity by himself and was reduced to a ethereal mass of hatred and loathing, one that occasionally takes on it's fellow demonic ilk as a host. Hence the reason why he prefers a name as deliberately vague as HIM. The one whose heart was sacrificed was not his, but rather of his former host and now because of that he's grown stronger then he was before." Mandy stated glaring annoyed at her son who had so thoroughly jumped the gun on this matter.

"Great. So now where is he?" Junior asked impatiently pacing around the room. To this question, Mandy turned the projector around the room and aimed it at the vast glowing redness off in the distance. Glowing redness that they all recognized it should be mentioned, in roughly the same area where Junior's demons had been fighting Him's prompting the group to let out a collective sigh. "Ah crud." "You caused this mess. You fix it boy!" Saying that, Mandy cut the communication off.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Junior asked, prompting Azrael to raise her hand.

* * *

They were being slaughtered. The lava Golem had reinvigorated itself, and Him's power had grown dramatically by consuming the Devil arms of his loyal army.

"Well this situation looks just about wrapped up." Him stated as he idly batted away one of the incoming Demons with his bare claw.

"What to do? Chase down my wayward daughter and her little band of friends? Go pop next door and claim my queen? Well I suppose that I can amuse myself a couple of hours longer with these cretins." Suddenly, a huge lance of holy power sailed through the air and pierced Him in the side, and it hurt, which was odd when you considered how powerful he should be right now. "Alright, who's barking up my tree." Turning around Him saw Minnie, in all of her angelic glory glaring hatefully at him, Nergal-ish armor emanating golden light hugged her curves and a blade of twisted and flattened metal stood at her side. "Mandy's little angel I see. Didn't you die? Twice?" Him asked cocking a coy brow at Minnie who had made an unexpected visit.

"Aye. I did." Minnie stated readying her blade. "But thou would know all about that wouldn't thee Kare? Or doth thou hath a new name now to go with thine new body made of the corpses of those who served you loyally and whom you abandoned."

"Touche. So what are you doing here? Come to kill me for your brother or for the Heavens? Or perhaps you are going to beg borrow or negotiate me to leave the rest of creation alone?" Him asked gesturing around him, what should have been a high level wound that he had suffered earlier having already healed up. "I doth nay make tis mine business to discuss strategy with mine enemies." Saying that, a helmet went over Minnie's head as she aimed her weapons at Him. While this exchange was happening Walker was watching from a distance.

"My 'we need Walker to pull our asses out of the fire senses are tingling.'" Saying that, the Halfa turned around to face Junior and the others who had already gathered behind him. "Lemme guess. Minnie's still in the tank?"

"Yeah. Kinda." Junior stated scratching his head.

"So that makes that Minnie from the future then." Walker stated looking down at the small battle being raged between Minnie and Him. "Whom I now have to go and get, to bring back here, to do what exactly?"

"Stall mostly, we have to go looking for the ace in the hole that Him chucked half way across his Realm." Junior explained crossing his arms.

"You...!" Walker, realizing what Junior meant, went into shock. "You mean to tell me, that the Infi-Map sent you all the way back in time, had you grab the ultimate ace in hole against Him, and you lost it in five minuets!?"

"More like two. Hence the reason why we have to go find it." Junior stated in a tone which implied he was talking about the weather.

"One of these days, reaper, reality itself is gonna break because of your unbelievable gall." Walker warned in a serious tone of voice.

"I'm not sure about how it is for a time traveler but we do have a limited amount of time before Him catches on to what we're doing slash beats my sister and does a variety of other unpleasant things to her, so we do need to know if you're gonna cooperate with us or not before we go and get the box." Walker made a aggravated noise before he raised his finger up to Junior as if objecting before he entered a ghost portal tugging on his hair. "Well that went smoother then I expected." Making use of a Reaper portal, the trio returned to Him's realm.

* * *

Specifically, after doing a lot of math, they went to the location of where Mimi thinks her father chucked Pandora's box.

"Alright fan out it can't be far away from here." Mimi stopped Junior from running off by grabbing a hold of his coat. "Mimi. Is there something you'd like to say?"

The half devil pointed downwards towards the lake of blood below her, more specifically it was a dried lake of blood, the blood part was rapidly draining away giving way to a rather large box at the center of the lake. Flying over they realize what happened and should have seen it sooner. Hephaestus built the box, like he had built the other godly weapons, weapons that were empowered by blood, in other words, the box was the same as a Godly weapon. No it was far worst then a godly weapon. Unlike other weapons the box was built for one purpose and one purpose only, and that is to stock pile power in the form of primordial evil, and create a monster out of that, the ultimate in poisoned wombs, if a demon was to be born from this box... they didn't even want to know what could happen.

"Great. So Him's trying to make the ultimate monster. How's that gonna work out for him?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"More power means more blood. This thing's already got more power then a normal Devil Arm, but it doesn't even come close to full capacity yet." Chi explained examining the box, Mimi herself confirmed that the box didn't even look different from when she had gotten it way back when.

"So the next question here is: where does Him expect to get that much blood?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Thank you for saying so. And I agree that Akumakami does the best Grim Tales stories, though I've got him beat hands down in terms of frequency of updating. Well, I'd like to think that there was a point behind Mandy's earlier exposition on the the history of Hell and the Devil Arms. Seeing as how I make those decisions I decided to go ahead and do it.

DPSS: To me, it's just more proof that Junior is really Earl's reincarnation. In a manner of speaking yes, his humanoid form has flesh, but it has more durable bits mixed in as well in the form of the massive durability and strength enhancing Devil Carbon nanotube muscles, Graphene sub dermal skin and diamond bones.


	47. The Will of Evil

**Author's Note** : Hmm. Back to one Review again eh? No matter, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 47: The Will of Evil

Junior and the other members of his harem was working to remove a rather large box shaped Godly weapon most commonly known as Pandora's box from the bottom of a mostly dried lake of blood. The use of a Nergal crane expedited the process and soon it was on solid ground again.

"So I have a question. If the all knowing all seeing map went through all the trouble of sending Mimi back all the way to ancient Greece to get this thing. Only instead of us using it to beat Him, Him's now trying to use it to make some kind of ultimate demon monster?" Chi asked glaring in disbelief. "We need a new ultimate all knowing map thingy."

"Yah I'll let Walker's daddy know." Junior stated as he reabsorbed his latest Nergal contraption. "In the mean time what are we gonna do with this?"

"Figuring out what Him wanted with it would be a good idea." Chi stated looking down at it scratching her chin.

"You say that like he planned for us to bring it to him." Junior stated crossing his arms and giving a suspicious look, before he visibly cringed like someone was hitting him on his head. "Hang on." Junior turned into his Reaper form and at once a familiar shape shifter leaped out from his eye and made herself comfortable on the box.

"You say that like he couldn't have planned for us to have brought him the box." Junior only shot his scythe a suspicious look.

"And how exactly would he plan for that?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Let's think about it for moment: what is Him? A living embodiment of 'Evil.'" Azrael repeated what everyone already knew, so they couldn't disagree with what she said.

"Yes. This we've established." Junior stated recalling the sight of their phantom like foe disappearing through a portal.

"Ah but he's not the first is he? She met her when she went back to get the box." Azrael stated pointing to Mimi with her tail. Admittedly getting information out of Mimi was like pulling teeth given her muteness. But she was able to convey to them her interactions with the 'ghost' of Athena. "Now if that same entity in some way or another became a part of what we now know as 'Him' then it is quite likely that he would be aware that A Mimi had traveled a great distance back in time, and B that she now had it in all likely hood with the intention of using it against him. Now these details might not be so relevant to Him at first, but after the birth of the girl with the spitting image of the woman who snatched the box in question, putting two and two together is not all that hard."

"Okay but so what? What could Him possibly want with the Box, aside from making some kind of super demon with it that is?" Chi asked as she started to impatiently pace around the area.

"A super demon? Oh no my young friend. We are dealing with something infinitely more terrifying than that." Azrael stated the corners of her mouth turning upwards. "Let's review shall we? Pandora's Box was originally built to hold all the Evil in the world, instead what happened, was that it took that evil and made monsters out of it. Now if you empowed that box, and it's ability to store evil to it's peak, then what would happen?"

"You could create a army of monsters the likes of which world has never seen before." Junior stated as realization hit him.

"To empower Pandora's box until it gains the power to slay a god? Why that power would of course take on the form of the ability to mass produce god slaying monsters." At once Junior grabbed Azrael who turned into a scythe and slashed open a new Reaper portal, one which Mimi then shoved the box through.

"Problem one taken care of." Junior stated resting his weapon/partner on his shoulder. "So now what are we gonna do about Him?" Kill him and shove him in a box were both effectively taken off of the table during this little skirmish. Not that they could do that anymore, Junior got the latest reports from Grim-Skull through a Nergal headset. "Him seems to have cannibalized his entire army of devil arms to make himself a new body." Junior stated in a manner of fact fashion.

"Oh joy!" Chi stated in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Now he's gonna be even hard to kill right now."

"Still it's nice to see things aren't going his way." Azrael stated turning back into her humanoid form and posing on top of Junior's shoulder like a parrot.

"And how do you know that?" Junior asked glaring at his weapon suspiciously.

"He could've done that before, but he didn't. He hard a army, but now he doesn't. It don't take a genius to tell that his plans have gone astray a touch." Azrael stated examining dirt underneath her fingernails.

"Lovely. What do we do now?" Chi asked looking between her allies suspiciously.

To this question, Junior slashed open another portal.

"My sister and the army we spent a considerable amount of effort putting together are both in danger." Junior stated in a uncompromising tone of voice.

* * *

Him had to give credit where credit was do: the boy does do fine work. Him dodged another slash of the hooked claws from the demon he had been fighting for the past several minuets, this one seemed intent to not go at it by itself, summoning various ghostly monsters to aid him in battle. Him wouldn't be surprise if Junior put a little bit of his reaper powers into this one. And it wasn't even the strongest one here. No that particular honor went to the little angel from up high. Literally up high right now. Raining balls of fire from down above. With a flick of her wrist Minnie produced a bow made from something that was like Nergal Flesh but at the same time distinctly holy in nature and notched several arrows at once before firing them off. Him choose to dodge the projectiles and for good reason too, the projectiles striking the ground where he was standing with explosive force, but what was even more terrifying was the way that the demons he was fighting simply shrugged off the attacks.

"My you're enthusiastic today." Him stated as he fired off projectiles from the Gun type Devil arm located in his arm. "Feeling wrathful are we?"

"Nay. I simply wish to have this situation resolved as quickly as possible." Saying that Minnie fired another volley of arrows at Him.

"Hmm? You despise me that much do you?" Him asked as he scanned the area looking for a way to counter his opponent.

"Despise thou? Tis no such thing." Seeing as how her opponent seemed to be having a misconception right now Minnie landed in front of him, as if wishing to speak face to face. "Thou canst imagine thine bottomless pit of gratitude to thee for all that thou hath done. Thou opened mine eyes, saved me from the angels, and when I was put into a difficult position in mine life thou sent thine daughter after me who helped pull me through it. So for all that thou hast done for me, I thank thee." Minnie stated giving Him a curtsy.

"That's good to know." Him commented looking slightly surprised with a smirk on his face. "So does that mean that you're still gonna try and kill me?" The walking mass of weapons asked cocking a brow.

"Unfortunately I cannot offer thou that much thanks." Minnie stated sighing in disappointment. "For all that thou hath done for the both of us, I offer thou thanks on behalf of not only mine self but also mine brother who hath no intention of giving thanks. But thou is a threat I canst ignore. As such the only thanks that I can offer to thou is to kill thee as quickly as I can. Mine apologies in advance."

"And how exactly are you planning on fighting me when you're gonna be too busy fighting your friends?" At once Him reached out and grabbed hold of one of Minnie's breasts with his claw, red mist like energy seeping out of him and into Minnie indicated the spread of his influence to her.

"A little too forward art thou not?" Minnie asked in a casual tone of voice smirking happily with her eyes closed.

"What?" Him asked stunned as he looked Minnie up and down. "This usually works."

Suddenly Minnie grabbed hold of Him's wrist with sufficient force that it started to crack.

"After last time, me and mine brother asked thine spawn the best way to counter a opponent with the power of sin. She explained to us that the power of sin can only draw out that which is dormant, which is the reason why the power of lust does nay affect mine brother in the form of a reaper. But if thou art aware of these feelings and instead of suppressing them learn to live and work with them, thou can instead use them instead of them using thou." As Minnie said this she held Him's claw in the air and her eyes shot open, the once golden orbs having turned a blood red. "That said thou hath succeeded in making me very angry, those who art allowed to touch there art very few and far between, and thus thine death wilt now be slightly less merciful then what tis twas fore."

"Gulp." Him swallowed his nervousness as he sized his now very scary looking opponent up. "If it makes any difference, I'm gay, and I wasn't trying to grope you."

"I know." Saying that, Minnie's hand turned into the head of a rather large oversize mace as she said this ominous sentence. "That tis why I shalt let thee off with a mere one thousand butt spanking." A small explosion went off beneath Him's foot and gave Minnie a upper cut kick. Minnie instantly separated from Him using the light speed that the Angels were known for and readied another set of projectiles as she fought against Him.

* * *

"And we're sitting here doing nothing watching them because?" Chi asked noting that the position of her associates who were idly sitting around on a cliff side was in direct contrast with their earlier goals.

"She's having fun." Was Junior's only reply as he heated a cup noodle he got from Aku-City.

"You can tell that from all the way over here?" Chi asked cocking a suspicious brow at Junior.

"No I asked her." Junior stated revealing the Nergaling head phone still in his ear. "I thought it best to coordinate."

"And what did she say?" Chi asked cocking a suspicious brow at Junior. "I can't imagine she got much in between smacking that smug butt pain in the face with a mace hand."

"Let her handle it." Junior stated shrugging his shoulders. "If she needs help then we will help her, until then she's a bit short on combat experience compared to the rest of us and this is a good chance." Junior stated as he popped open the cup and got a puff of steam in his face for his troubles.

"Fighting a monster made out of Devil arms usually isn't taken so lightly." Chi stated sighing in disbelief.

"You forget that both me and Minnie are the same." Junior stated as he began eating the steamed noodles. "Even more so since I've got reaper and God power on my side and Minnie's got angel power on her's. If anything the two of us got a advantage in terms of power."

"And in comparison to Minnie Him's got the advantage in terms of difficulty to kill, especially when you consider that our ace has already been taken out of the picture." Chi stated recalling the sight of Junior and Minnie shoving that gods be damned box off to parts unknown.

To be frank, Chi didn't even want to know where it was now. If Chi did she would then get the picture stuck in her head of it sucking in a ridiculous amount of primordial Evil up from across the cosmos and spitting out some kind of faceless nightmarish abomination afterwards. Despite her best efforts, the sight sent a chill down Chi's spine.

"Now are you gonna eat or what?" Junior asked holding out a platter of cup noodles for Chi.

"Hmm." Chi snatched the cup away as she sat down. "So do we have a 'Kill Him plan B?'" Chi asked shooting Junior a suspicious glare.

"Sapphire's was it at the time, but as we've learned each Sapphire only has a fixed amount of sin in each one of them, to trap Him in one or more we'd first have to manipulate him in absorbing the absolute perfect amount without sparring even the tiniest amount." Impossible, is what Junior was trying to say.

"So what we just give up?" Chi asked glaring at Junior suspiciously.

"No but I have a theory, but maybe it should wait until after we deal with the spy over there." Junior stated, as a large humanoid mass of lava suddenly made it's presence known.

"You couldn't have waited until after supper before you pointed him out?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Thank you for saying so. And that is a good question. Firstly, in regards to Nergal Sr. and other Nergalings you have to understand that the combined consciousness of all of the demons are chattering away in his head all at once getting their two cents in on everything he does which is what drives him mad. The same goes for other Nergalings though they are helped somewhat in holding it all together do to their need to take on hosts. In Him's case the will of the Primordial Evil takes over that of the Demons. Even though Primordial Evil is usually treated as something that is consumed by demons for power Him is unique in that his consciousness is actually bonded to the stuff by Giygas's powerful psychic resonance. It helps that each Devil arm is essentially a new born and were bound to Him's will in the first place.


	48. The Goddess of Angels

**Author's Note** : Another Chapter down, Sorry I've don't got much to say right now. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48: The Goddess of Angels

Junior produced giant Nergal fists and leaped through the air to deck the Lava Monster on the head. A single hit from the lava monster sent Junior flying down in the desert below with a crash, coming up at Minnie's feet who was still fighting against Him.

"Hey Min." Junior stated looking upwards at his sister.

"Greetings brother." Minnie stated letting out a polite curtsy. "How art thou?"

"Getting sneak attacked by the lava goon was mildly disconcerting but I'll live." Junior stated as he rolled around his neck trying to get the kink out that had inadvertently appeared when he landed there. "What about you?"

"See for thineself." To Minnie's gesturing Junior saw Him in a boxing match against a Demon with lion's heads for fists.

"Does that mean you want more help or less?" Junior asked looking at the seeming ineffectiveness of the fight between Him and one of the stronger of his demons.

"Nay. I shall be okay brother. I know that it may sound selfish of me, but I would like to be able to resolve this by mineself." Minnie stated giving her brother a polite bow.

"Fine by me. But Mimi's gonna come down here looking to get her licks in too eventually." Junior stated getting up and brushing ash off of his arms.

"That tis fair brother." Saying that Minnie waved good bye to her brother as he jumped back into the fray with the lava monster.

By now Walker had joined in on the fight against the Lava monster as well. Or more accurately Walker's, as one was currently high in the sky bringing down lightning from above onto the head of the lava monster, a second was on the ground manipulating plant life to make the giant's life difficult, and a third was standing with Mimi and Chi with a minigun in hand firing high powered beams of ecto energy at their opponent.

"So does anyone have any idea what we're gonna do with this one?" Chi asked cocking a suspicious brow at the monster that was currently being blasted at by Walker. "Not that we can't take em, but we've got better things to do too." Chi commented striking at chunks of lava monster that had been blown off come to life and were now coming after them with reckless abandon.

Mimi, whom it should be noted was carrying around a wrecking ball, suddenly had a idea, she flew high above the battle field and called a time out with her hands. The Walker's stopped their attacks and Mimi used her powers to summon a gigantic tablet easily as tall as the mountain sized monster. Written across it were the names of various games, and at the top faces for both the Lava Monster and Mimi stretching down far were tallies showing Mimi's dozen or so victories over the Lava Monsters comparatively lousy two.

"Hmm. So you wish to challenge me to another one of our battles eh?" The fiery foe in question asked stroking a length of flame coming off of his chin like a beard. "Name your challenge!" To this statement, Mimi used her powers to carve a new game at the bottom of the tablet, Red Light Green light.

"Is she serious right now?" Walker asked slightly dumbstruck.

"Apparently that hot headed goon is Mimi's old childhood playmate." Chi stated shrugging her shoulders as the lava monster in question appeared to ponder Mimi's challenge.

"What are the terms of engagement?" Mimi summoned a laptop which detailed the rules of the game and it took the fiery titan but a few moments to read through them. "I accept your challenge!" Mimi flew over to he others and summoned a red panel before sitting down facing the lava Monster, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Okay..." Walker stated reassembling himself from his clones. "What do we do now?"

"Hey guys what I miss?" Junior asked touching down beside the others.

"Nothing much, Mimi here just challenged her old childhood playmate to a game of red light green light." Chi stated pointing to the giant made out of lava.

"Well he's out of the picture." Junior stated recalling with amusement the tales Mimi told him about how during a staring contest she and the Lava monster remained locked in visual combat for eight hours straight. "And Minnie don't want our help. So we were eating supper when last we left off."

* * *

While Junior and his harem returned to their dining Minnie and Him had entered fisticuff's range, slamming their fists into one another in a effort to both block and attack. Minnie's strikes were taking full advantage of her angelic nature, every attack was brimming with holy power and was moving at light speeds, landing powerful attacks against Him. But Him was no slouch in the offensive department either. Lacking the speed of Minnie he relied on the side of his arms to defend, and on top of that had wreathed both of them in hell fire, Minnie would not be able to land a hit on Him without taking burns in return. Catching sight of the state of her fingers Minnie immediately retreated away before she managed to do even more damage to herself from Him's clever counter.

"Weapons aren't yours or your brother's advantage any more girl!" Saying that Him stretched out his body with it's massive number of weapons wide, releasing guns by the dozens and aimed directly at Minnie.

"Range is not your advantage alone demon." Saying that another bow came out from Minnie's arm, as well as a second arm to notch the arrow and draw the string.

Firing a arrow of light, it shattered in midair into a massive wave of light based projectiles and rained down upon Him. Him rapidly and accurately fired off as many of his weapons as he could, countering Minnie's brute force attack with a wide spread with one of his own. It helped Him's cased that he was also rapidly regenerating as well as dealing huge damage. The reason for this was, the power that he had inherited from the original Giygas, the ability to absorb 'sin' on a planetary scale and add that power to his own, an appropriate ability for one considered the embodiment of Evil, and in the underworld where the depraved act of sinning was not only common but encouraged Him held the advantage in firepower.

"You're never gonna beat me with brute force girl!" Him stated a big smile on his face at the thought of everything he was gonna do to Minnie when this battle was over.

"Twas not mine intention to overwhelm thou." Minnie stated her hand forming a fist. "Twas mine intention to beat thou!"

But Minnie had her own advantage as well. 'Rock Paper Scissors style' a term used when the nature of a weapon gave it the advantage over another, the same as the reach of the spear held advantage over the sword, the defensive power of the shield took the advantage over the spear, the close range power of the sword gave it the advantage over the defense oriented power of the shield. And the power of Holy that ate away at the power of the demonic held the advantage here. Creating a sphere of holy power Minnie fired it into the fray and it exploded when it came into contact with the blasts of demonic power that Him was producing, blowing away the incoming projectiles and leaving the field between them open again.

"I guess you truly can't take holy power lightly eh? Ah well." Him for the most part didn't look like he had any care in the world.

Rather he had turned his attention back to the army of demons that Junior had mass produced. It was true that Him who was a demon held the disadvantage in terms of compatibility against his angelic foe. But the same held true for his foe that there was a type of enemy that she was weak against as well. Thus Him rushed through the enemy and grabbed one that had a bulky frame with shield like arms before snapping his neck with his bare claw. At once the gorilla like demon disappeared and was replaced by a familiar looking shield. Drawing the bow again Minnie fired once more striking the shield with a loud dong noise, but unfortunately Him had effectively shrugged off the attack using the new weapon. A shield type devil arm, that was originally the personal weapon of the light titan Helios, that was further enhanced by the demon manufacturing process that was invented by Junior, it only made sense that it could shrug off a light based attack without incident.

"Victory goes to he who is most powerful, and the most cunning." Him stated letting out a smile.

"In which thou loses again." Minnie stated letting out a smirk as she drew her bow again.

"What are you talking about? I have the power of the whole Underworld at my claw tips, and no one can argue that I got the name 'king of lies' for nothing." Him stated letting out a smirk as Minnie's light projectile circled around him and tried to strike him in the back.

"Oh I never doubted thine cunning, thou hath layers within thine layers and contingency plans for thy contingency plans." Minnie stated smiling warmly. "When I said earlier that twas nay mine intention to overwhelm you with brute force, I did nay mean that I could nay, only that I did nay intend to."

"So what girl? You mean to tell me that you've got the whole of Heaven on your side like I have the underworld?" Him stated letting out a laugh.

"Oh hardly, I twas referring to this this." Suddenly a ring appeared from the center of Minnie's torso, which then split in two and went up and down respectively. As the rings went along Minnie's body, she was replaced by a figure made out of pure light, even the demons that Junior had built specifically to be 'angel proof' had to shy away from the intense holy power. For Minnie, who was originally an angelic being composed purely of holy energy, the effects of the improved encroaching doom syndrome had a unique effect on her.

"What? What kind of common sense..." Was Him's stunned surprise.

Rather than being transformed into a undead like her brother, that power which now belonged to Minnie instead took on a distinct holy twang. Rather than being transformed into a being that was 'half living and half dead' Minnie had instead become a existence that was 'Half Demon half Angel.' Even after being transformed into a being of pure holy energy that was not the only reason for the intense amount of power that was radiating off of her body, rather it was the unique existence that was identical to a Master Servant contract. Minnie and Junior's souls were bound together for millennia, in a manner similar to the Master Servant contract, with their unique souls that were the 'God Killer Earl Skellington' and 'Vanguard of Heaven Michael' their individual base power was great, with their intense loyalty to one another, the multiplication of the power from the bond that they shared was immense. Simply put, the power that Minnie was putting out was like looking god in the eye.

"Ah crud." Was Him's only response to this oncoming wave of raw power, his eyes wide from the shock.

At the center of the immense mass of light was Minnie, her black body that was composed of a combination of high quality holy resistant materials raised her arm and got ready to attack.

"Die." Slamming her arm forward, a huge hand shaped mass of energy sprung forward from the light mass and grabbed Him. The mass of light zoomed across the desert landscape turning ash that it had passed by into glass as it went along, Him's body of Primordial evil was quickly burning away. Squeezing down her hand once more, Minnie's light fist attack had suddenly detonated, producing a huge shock wave that blew ash from the desert into the eyes of the spectating demons in the process as Him and his latest incarnation met their end.

"Master...?" Watching the Lava beast turn his head to face the distance Mimi calmly marked down her victory on the score board.

"Think that's gonna be the end of him?" Junior asked cocking a brow. Mimi shook her head, doubting that a blast of that level being enough to finish Him off, already witnessing Him survive a similar blast, albeit that one was in his old body which already turned into it's heart eater form. "Scythe." Junior commanded speaking into the Nergal headset in his ear. "Dispatch the men, find whatever is left of Him and put it into quarantine." Junior observed the light of Minnie's holy power disappear, causing him to narrow his eyes and grit his teeth in anger. "Also, have a medical team sent front the castle to pick up Minnie."

When they found Minnie, she was wearing nothing but nipple and clit piercings. The outer lairs of her sub-dermal graphene armor had been vaporized in the process of using her vast holy power. There was such thing as 'too strong for one's own good.'

* * *

"So obviously, you aren't gonna be using that form again." Minnie had been put into the hospital wing of the castle, her bandaged body was wearing a hospital gown and was now curled up on the bed. "I like you and I just got you back, so I'd rather not lose you again."

"Well even though you say that as soon as she's done healing I'm taking her back to her own timeline anyway." Walker stated in a deeply un-amused tone of voice.

"Acceptable. Doth any of thou know if Him survived that last attack?" Minnie asked cocking a curious brow at the group.

"No one could have survived a blast like that!" Chi stated waving her arm confidently in front of her to prove her point.

"Him could. In fact Him has. When you consider the fact that there's very little difference between holy power and nuclear power that is." Junior stated prompting Mimi to nod her head in agreement.

"Lovely, what are we gonna do about it?" Chi asked now looking much more down cast.

"Scythe and the others are out collecting Him's Devil arms, after checking for any lasting loyalty for their former master we'll give em a job offer." Junior sat down in a chair as he started scratching his chin. "Should we try to make a alliance with Hudson Abadeer now? Or should we go and see if we can find whatever's left of Him first?"

"Too little resources to waste on Him when we don't even know if he's still around and kicking or not." Chi stated shrugging her shoulders uncaring. "I say focus on the wacko first." Mimi approved of the motion with a nod.

"I'll go back to the Ghost Zone and see if Him pops up again sometime in the future, in the meant time I'd recommend getting her checked out." Walker stated pointing at Mimi. "If Him's consciousness does exist in that crap then in all likely hood he bonded a chunk of it to her too, and the rest of you might have gotten infected when she spilled out a bit of it to you as well."

"Good point. Mimi I'm sorry have to say this but..." Mimi interrupted Junior by holding up the palm of her hand. She held out both hands wrists exposed awaiting Junior's Nergaling Handcuffs, after all she more than anyone wanted to make sure that Him was dead for good.

* * *

Inside of a alley way in Aku City, a small devil circle had appeared where a decent sized mass of primordial Evil emerged. Suddenly red colored energy wrapped around the Primordial essence and sucked it inside of a item roughly the size and shape of a thermos.

"So that's it?" A young man with black hair asked as his female counterpart extracted what was left of Him from the tube in the form of a glass vial.

"That is it." The girl attached the Primordial Evil to a larger car mounted containment device, which then siphoned off a large amount of Primordial evil into the container, then she sent it off through a portal to somewhere else. "Come on. Big brother Ivan will want us back soon." With that the two individuals entered the car, and drove off through another ghost portal.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: They're use to it.

Detrametal: That was my train of thought. Also I'm not sure what you mean by her orbs. If you mean the 'Golden Orbs that had Turned Red' I was referring to Minnie's eyes that thanks to angelification have turned golden but then they had turned red because they were being affected a tiny bit by Him's Primordial Evil.


	49. The Return of Business as Usual

**Author's Note** : Firstly, a moment, if you will, to mourn the passing a friend, a pet and a family member of mine R.I.P. Ikawa... Okay back to business. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 49: The Return of Business as Usual

"Is this fortunate, or unfortunate?"

On one hand, Him was one of their biggest threats and he was gone without being found now. On the other hand the forces that were once under his control have been absorbed into the Grim Family's, the only threat that was bigger than Him. Yet there was something that was even more disconcerting then this.

"She has turned against us."

"You believe she was our ally to begin with."

"If she couldn't be trusted why did you send her down there to begin with?"

"Though she couldn't be trusted she has proven useful. But her usefulness will soon be at a end. We cannot allow Earl to realize his full potential. Or else all will be loss."

* * *

Now that Him was out of the picture, until he could pull himself together and get a new body that is, the time to focus on other less important matters had come. In the mean time Mandy had a fair amount of work to do. Him's territory had been annexed, Junior and his little band of whores were in the process of moving in. Not that they weren't spending a fair amount of time back in the home realm, the quickly disappearing desert outside of the castle had been converted into a factory where Junior was converting Devil Arms into Demons for his growing army.

"Quite the fearsome force you're assembling together Junior." Mandy stated a knowing smirk on her features as she drank from a cup of coffee, looking out to the desert as ash receded away to reveal barren rock that hadn't seen the light of day in ages.

"Mistress!" While Mandy mentally crunched the numbers of how much ash had been eaten away equals to how many demons Lord Pain was rushing toward's her folders in hand. "The report from the diplomatic envoy to the Night-o-Sphere." Mandy took the folders and calmly examined the folders with one free hand while she drank with another. "Should we inform the young master?"

"Uniting the Underworld to fight off the Heaven's was his idea, let him see where it takes him." Mandy stated dismissively handing the folder in question back to Lord Pain.

"Also the tailors are here as well, should we go see them?" The loyal manservant asked cocking a brow at Mandy.

"Hmm." Mandy thought about it while she tapped her belly where bulge had formed. "I suppose I'll have to go into full blown expecting mother mode soon." Mandy stated while she let out a sigh. Posing for rediculously impractical outfits was tiresome. "Alright let's get it over with."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the rapidly disappearing desert, a factory had been built, made of black and greens, pumps sucked the ash up and put them into pods with exceptionally exquisite souls and surrounded by magic circles. When they mixed together a new being would be born that came out from the chamber, bound by the magic circles to the will of the factory itself.

"You're okay, go over there with the other ones." The demons gave a respectable bow and left the interior of the factory, going outside where they joined a group of other newly minted demons. The one to give that lack luster command was lounging in a chair, a tube sticking out of the side of his head connecting him to the factory by a wall, all the while looking exceptionally bored. "How many more of these things are left to make?" Junior in the form of a reaper asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh quite a while yet." Azrael stated, hanging from the ceiling by her foot and looking about the factory.

"You seem to have failed to grasp the concept of 'army.' Or armies for that matter, and just how many of them were taken out by the enemy before they were finished. How many of the enemy we in turn took down and now have at our disposal." Azrael stated halfway through a checklist that went all they way to the floor, which was impressive when you considered that she was ten feet in the air.

"Lovely, how's my sister doing?" Junior asked rolling her eyes.

"The one in the vat or the one that's to be taken to the future?" Azrael questioned cocking a brow.

"Both." Junior replied rolling his eyes aware that they were the same person at the end of the day, though begrudgingly he had to admit that the situation demanded that they be treated as separate entities for the time being.

"The future sister is recovering quite nicely, the use of your own necromantic healing ability is proving to be quite useful in that regard. Give her a few days and she'll be all healed up and ready to head back home. The one in the tank is also progressing smoothly, the Mad Doctor has studied the one from the future and he's taking that data to make her slightly more difficult to kill." Nodding his head to Azrael's question Junior looked back at the growing army.

"Why do we need this many of these things anyway? I thought that we were squeezing enough power out of the Master Servant contracts with Mimi, Chi and apparently Minnie as well." Even though the nature of the bond was different with Minnie, Junior had been told that it has the same kind of effect with her as the Master Servant Contract, which would explain the already vast amount of power that Junior spat out before making the contracts, and Minnie's power after she stopped letting self doubt and trauma hold her back.

"The contract goes two ways. Although the increase in power might not be significant to you, but it is to them. Ignoring that though, this way we won't have to worry about them turning on us, and in combat situation the power of Wrath is much more useful then the power of lust, explosive shock troopers that we can rebuild at will is quite handy don't you think?" Azrael stated a sharkish predatory grin going across her features.

"Even so, why do we need this many?" Junior repeated gesturing to the army that was growing outside the factory.

"Heaven has been aggressively expanding upon their forces, on top of which they've had much longer to do it. Heck, they've got a entire realm up there dedicated solely to the amassing of warrior forces, it's called Valhalla." Azrael stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Valhalla? I thought that was Norse not Christian?" Junior commented cocking a suspicious brow.

"You're thinking too small brother. Culture's are formed from the bits and pieces of other cultures they have come into contact with. Christianity was the dominant religion of the Earth at the time of it's fall, 'your' past iterations illustrious history of god slaying is to thank for that, but that doesn't mean that they didn't plunder and pillage the spoils of war." Azrael stated shrugging with a look on her face the implied that in spite of her dire warnings of things to come she was actually looking forward to the battles that were to come.

"Give it to me straight, what are we looking at here." Junior stated in a serious un-amused voice.

"Glad you asked!" At once a crane emerged from the wall that picked Junior up by the bit connecting him to the factory and moved him away from the assembly line. He was taken to what he suspiciously thought looked like a war room. "First off we got the ones you're familiar with, the angels." To Azrael's statement a nergal doll resembling an angel had formed on the table Junior had sat down in front of. "Their idea of shock troops, made from the masses, and armed with cheap second rate God Weapons." Second were shorter looking angels, with smaller wings better suited to hovering, armor that had been cut down to the bare minimum, and bows with heart shaped arrows. "Second, we have the Cupids. Their version of the Succubus, and messengers of virtuous..." Azrael suddenly started to gag comically before she continued. "'Gods approved love.' This is what you get, when you take a bunch of angels and have them rip off a demon. Course the fact that Aphrodite got out of Greece alive to make these abominations don't help any." The next ones were much larger, wingless, not that it was short on extra features what with it's six arms and three faces. "The Asura's, the divine embodiment of the rage of man kind, another cheap angel rip off of demons." Lastly, were female warriors, dressed in leather armor, though again was cut down to the minimum, the argument could even be made that it was less than the minimum. "Valkyries, the whores of Heaven as the Demons are so fond of calling them." Azrael stated letting out another disgusted sigh. "They think they're so better then everyone else, and they dedicate a entire battalion to nothing but breeding. Then again since no one else is allowed to do it I suppose that they need it."

"Why would they deploy Valkyries on the battle field if breeding is suppose to be their job?" Junior questioned this logic making very little sense.

"Why else, if Heavens forces encounter suitably difficult opponents then it's better to have the cupids weaken them and the valkyries capture them to extract some essence and make some improved forces." Azrael stated letting out a shrug.

"And by extract essence you mean..."

"Rape? Fuck? Plow? All of the above and shit out little mutant fast growing babies?" Azrael asked looking mighty amused with Juniors frustrated expression.

"I don't have the time or energy for this. We finish off the latest batch and then I'm taking a break." Saying that it wasn't long before the factory was packed up and Junior was heading back to the castle.

Picking up food in the kitchen Junior made his way to the infirmary where he started to hear some interesting noises.

"Chi-AH-Mimi what art thou-KYAH!" They were at it again, moving inside Junior saw that Chi and Mimi had Minnie pinned, taking full advantage of her prone. exposed and utterly helpless state to torment and dominate her.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" Chi stated her hand going to where Minnie had her pants pulled off to stir her pot.

"KYAH-Ha-HA!" Mimi had already took off her night shirt as well and was sucking on her breasts.

"What are you two doing?" Junior asked bringing over a tray that was full of food.

"A little bit of good old fashion revenge." Chi stated as she eyed the food with a devious look in her eyes. "Mimi, hold her down." Saying that Chi brought the food over and at once started to decorate Minnie's body with it, placing the wasabi dipping sauce over Minnie's breasts and in the process made a interesting discovery. "Oh my gosh she's lactating!" Chi snapped suppressing a giggle at the sight of the white liquid that was coming out of her tits. "Wait, she isn't...?" Mimi's eyes gave off a glow, looking to check to see if there was another life within Minnie's body, and after a minuet of examining she shook her head no. "So she's milking but she isn't with child: Is that possible?" Mimi nodded her head in the affirmative, before reaching over and groping Minnie's breast with her hand. The point here that Mimi was being not so subtle about making was yes it was possible, assuming that the breasts were massage frequently enough. At least that was what Chi thought, Mimi wasn't a exact language at the best of times. "Well that's interesting, I wonder what holy breast milk tastes like? You wanna...?" Chi turned to empty space having left the two to their depravity a long time ago, leaving Chi mildly dissatisfied, before turning to face Minnie with a perverted look. "Ah well, more for me!" Saying that Chi got a glass ready and created a faucet from her shadowy body that she then attached to Minnie's breast.

"Wait! Wai-HYAAHHH!" It wasn't matter of wanting to leave Minnie at the mercy of the two girls.

Rather while the girls were planning in what ways they would make Minnie suffer Lord Pain came by and informed him that his mother wanted a word with him. He found her in the middle of a meeting with a tailor in the form of a giant spider with a woman's torso where it's head should be, unfortunately for Junior, she was bare ass naked at the time.

"You sent Pain to get me couldn't have had him warn me about this?" Junior asked pointing to Mandy's naked form while he was turned around so that his back would face her and his other hand was covering his face.

"You are aware of the fact that I'm pregnant aren't you? It's only natural that I get some appropriate clothing. And what are you so squeamish about anyway? I'm not too different from Minnie." Mandy stated letting out a annoyed huff.

"You're my mother of course you'd make me uncomfortable!" Junior snapped letting out a exasperated sigh.

"What was that you were saying about 'not being the same species' earlier?" Mandy stated sounding offended.

"Oh please you're more of a 'Demon Reaper' than I am!" Junior snapped once more, his patience was quickly wearing thin now.

"Hmm. Can't argue with that logic. Right straight to business then." Mandy was seemingly satisfied with her son's logic before taking a folder and passing it to her ten limb tailor who had in turn passed it over to Junior. "This came in from the Night-O-Sphere a little while for you."

"Is Abadeer going to be difficult about this?" Junior asked as he moved from the doorway to the hall way.

"It's Hudson Abadeer, if he wasn't being difficult there would be something wrong." Mandy stated stretching out her arms to be measured.

"Good Point." Junior stated looking at the contents of the folder and checking to see what was his assignment. "Isn't this kind of impossible?"

"More than likely." Mandy replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Oi Walker's gonna kill me." Junior stated tossing the folder aside, landing on the ground and revealing the instructions to find Hudson's daughter Marceline Abadeer who was away from home and lost... on earth.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: In a couple of Chapters.

DPSS: ;)


	50. The Man who is Worst than the Devil

**Author's Note** : So Dad's back in town as of last night, I think, and that means less dedicated writing time, although I do guarantee that next week's chapter will be published. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 50: The Man Who is Worst than the Devil

Junior had his feet up in the Castle's library, nose deep into yet another book on Necromancy, waiting at his side was Minnie, who looked awful embarrassed about being found out about a certain little issue she was having.

"So thou art nay going to ask?" An embarrassed Minnie stated as she uncomfortably glanced at her brother.

"I think you've suffered enough as it is. And I have the feeling I'm going to find out within the next few months." Junior stated looking at his sister brow cocked.

"Aye." Minnie stated before she regardless took a deep breath. "The Mad Doctor thought that milk imbued with holy power would raise the stats of a halfa raised on it. That and the unique carbon imbued proteins within it."

"Really?" Junior put down his book and looked over to a corner of the room where Chi and Mimi were sleeping off a 'angel milk induced hangover' together on a set of couch cushions piled together. "That's not the effect that it had on those two. Least as far as I can tell." Junior began the process of wondering about what effect it would have on the yet to be born twins minds if they had to drink that stuff.

"Their power is demonic in nature, it comes from the body. Mine is holy in nature. It augments the power of the soul, where the power of the undead also resides." Minnie explained trying to take her mind off of the fact that she had been milked like a cow for kids that weren't even hers.

Junior nodded his head in understanding to this statement.

"Well, knowing Mom she'll probably go right back to drinking again soon as the twins are born, holy milk is probably better then second hand booze." Shrugging his shoulders Junior turned his attention back to his book.

"Do I even want to know?" Walker stated as he entered the library directing his attention to the pair cuddling on the floor.

"They got drunk off of Minnie's Breast milk." Junior stated shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that for the sake of my own sanity." Walked commented rubbing his temples together with his hands.

"You got something for us?" Junior asked putting his book down and sitting straight up. "Because I doubt you came over for a glass of milk."

"My associates were able to track down the last remnants of Him's Primordial Evil." Walker stated shrugging off the shiver at Junior's comment. "Part of the benefit of being Time Travelers is that we have plenty of time to prepare. As such they brought along the perfect amount of Primordial Evil to contain Him." Walker stated putting the Sapphires he took from his associates onto the table.

"Which I assume are where these came from?" Junior asked picking up and examining one of the sapphires.

"Correct. He put up quite the resistance so it took us several tries before he was completely contained. You can use them if you want to." Walker stated indicating the Sapphires with his hand.

"Having Him's vast telepathic powers would be a boon to us." Junior dropped the Sapphire on the table, seemingly dissatisfied with something.

"Is something the matter brother?" Minnie asked looking concerned.

"Him's voice chattering in my ear is not a boon to us, in fact it's just the opposite. I've got enough of those already." Junior got a minor headache on the same level as being smacked in the back of his head at his statement, the resident voice inside of his head voicing her displeasure.

"Mayhaps it would be wise to put them into some of thine demons? If Him's consciousness is truly capable of influencing thou then once their new found dis-loyalty became known..."

"Boom." Junior stated dropping the Sapphire on the table. "I'll get Charles to come by later and pick them up, and I'll have Scythe see if he can pick out a few... less than useful members of our horde. In the mean time there's another problem that I'm worried about."

"Mimi's okay." Walker assured gesturing to the sleeping devil in question. "Him's efforts to focus his efforts inside of his body and Mimi's own strong psychic power expunged his influence from her body. Yah know, aside from the obvious."

"Which now leads us to a new problem." Junior slipped the folder his mother gave him across the table, which Walker then picked up and examined.

"So you need to go to Earth again do you?" Walker asked letting out a deep sigh.

"Can you do it?" Junior asked looking at the Halfa Questioningly.

"It's not a matter of just chopping down a fence Junior, what happened on Earth left such a cataclysmic scar in their timeline that it's reshaped the entire Ghost Zone, and not in a good way. Green holes from colliding haunts in the Ghost Zone make the task of traveling through it that use to simply be difficult near impossible now, if not for the power of the infimap, even then actually going to earth is out of the question." Walker stated letting out a annoyed groan.

"Out of the question out of the question or just out of the question?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at Walker.

"If it's the past then it's no problem. If it's the distant future we theorize that it _might_ work, though we haven't been able to navigate that particular hurdle yet, but if it's the Earth in the here and now then the answer is still gonna be no." To Walker's statement Junior crossed his arms and legs as he went deep in thought.

"Do you have any operations running on Earth? In the past I mean?" Junior asked as he scratched his chin.

"Currently our main goal is trying to trick humanity into saving itself." Walker stated crossing his arms in dissatisfaction. "There was a company founded in the sixties called Vault Tec, meant to take advantage of the anxieties created from the cold war to make a huge cash grab off of mass producing vaults to house the population of America from nuclear war, as well as little rat cages for their often inhumane experiments. Our agents went back in time and took over the minds of key personnel, using pre-existing underground structures such as mines, sewers and subway stations the 122 vaults were multiplied a hundred times over, the experiments being performed inside were all changed to 'cryogenic preservation.' Terraforming and city building units called G.E.C.K's were installed in every vault for the dwellers within to use. Additionally gas throwers had been prepared to release large portions of F.E.V Gas to trigger..."

"Wait, wait..." Junior stated shaking his hands in the air. "F.E.V?"

"Force Evolution Virus." Walker stated rolling his eyes. "A crude super soldier formula invented in the sixties. Our agents used radiation to modify it into a gas that causes people to become, for all intents and purposes, walking stacks of super fertilizer. Anyone not in the vaults at the time of it's release, which was about ninety percent of America at the time, would be turned into the seeds a lush and fertile future."

"Dude. That's just cold." Junior stated shaking his head.

"One of the chief problems that led to the downfall of Earth was it's massive over population which led to massive over consumption of resources. We shrunk the population down, and injected steroids into the resources, and now those who were left behind stand a better chance of rebuilding the future of the planet. They were dead already, we didn't let ninety percent of the country's population die, we saved ten percent of it." Walker stated sounding a lot like he was trying to justify the actions of his peers.

"In theory. In reality you still haven't gotten word back from the future yet, so you don't know if you were right or not now do you?" Junior asked folding his hands together.

"No, we don't, we have another team sent back to the late sixties to prevent the Death of John F. Kennedy, we think that if he lives he'll create a greater push through the space race, which will yield greater resources for the Earth, and lessen the strain on the world as a whole." Walker stated his tone of voice implied that he lacked confidence in the venture he had just mentioned.

"But you doubt it'll succeed." Junior stated a look of suspicion on his features.

"This is one of the bigger points in history we're targeting, we're keeping our fingers held over the reset button just in case." Walker stated resting his head on his hand and his elbow on the table.

"My Dad use to portal his way between Earth and the Underworld like no one's business..." Junior started before Walker cut him off again.

"Power which relies on the Ghost Zone to be in a functioning state to work properly. It's not. You can go all over the Underworld all you want, but the human world is still off limits." Walker stated coldly, to which end Junior could only let out a frustrated groan. Just when their thoughts seemed to elude them, alarms all over the castle went off all at once. "What now?" Walker asked while Junior walked over and kicked Chi and Mimi awake.

* * *

"Uh Rick." A short, brown haired child in a yellow shirt asked as he nervously glanced around at the display cases inside of the vault. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be Morty?" A grey haired man in his sixties and dressed in a lab coat with a bit of bile and spit in the corner of his mouth asked in turn as he removed a display case and tossed the metal gauntlet inside into a large sack. "We pulled stunts like this a thousand times, break into big bad's castle, steal all their most important stuff, sell it on the intergalactic market, make big bucks."

"Yah well it's just... That's Captain America's shield over there." The young boy named Morty stated pointing at the disk shaped shield decorate with a white star.

"Ohh good call. We'll get a fortune for that from the nostalgia fans." Rick stated as he eagerly tore the display case off.

"That's not what I meant! That watch over there also looks like the Omnitrix." Morty stated pointing to another display case with a black watch with a green dial on it.

"The what?" Rick asked looking at where Morty was pointing.

"It's suppose to be the most powerful device in the universe in a show that I watch." Morty said nervously looking around the room.

"Really?" Cocking a interested brow Rick took out a white device with a green screen and scanned the case, the device beeping like mad in response. "Oh Jackpot!" Tearing off the case Rick grabbed the black watch inside and threw it into the sack with the other items he had stolen.

"Rick your missing the point here!" Morty screeched yanking on his hair.

"And what exactly is the point here?" Rick asked looking annoyed with his grandson.

"The Omnitrix never appeared with Captain America, which means that this is a crossover! We're in another fan fic! Do you even remember what happened the last time!?" Morty screeched in the middle of a full blown panic attack.

"Oh please what's the worst that can happen? I'm Rick C-137!" Rick stated holding up his ID badge as proof of his identity. "I'm a main character! They just can't kill me off!"

"Uh Rick, this says C-138." Morty noted a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

"What?" Rick immediately pulled back the ID badge and noted that indeed the number he mentioned and the number written were two separate things. "Oh this is very bad." Rick commented with a look of true horror on his features

. Letting out a small cough, Rick looked down and saw the black and green arm covered in his blood and holding his still beating heart in it's claws. Was the last thought that went through the mind of Rick Sanchez before his brain stopped working from lack of oxygen as his own heart was crushed in the hand of the black and green demon. Rick's body collapsed to reveal a small green portal, which then expanded to the size a adult and out stepped the owner of that arm, a equally pitch black demon with green claws.

"He's dead..." Morty commented in a shock induced state.

"FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU DARE TREAD INTO THE DOMAIN OF..."

"HE'S DEAD!" The child cheered raising both of his fists into the air before he ran over and kicked the corpse with his foot.

"Uh hello?" Junior was admittedly shocked, wondering when the panicked actions of a terrified human or a grandson who just witnessed the death of his beloved Grandfather would start kicking in. "Well... this is awkward." Junior commented as he grabbed both the corpse and the child and dragged them both away.

* * *

"Kid, I understand that you're having a moment here." Junior commented awkwardly as the child engaged in what could be summarized as a happy dance in front of him from within his cell. "But I have questions, and you are in a cage, so if you could kindly stop doing... all of that for a few minuets and answer some questions for me." The boy, having danced to the point of exhaustion, spun around and plopped down on the chair.

"Ask away." Morty stated gesturing to his captor.

"Who is this and why are you so happy that he's dead?" Junior asked holding up the corpse that he killed earlier.

"The Destroyer of Worlds, the Ruiner of lives, the man the Devil himself described as the Devil, my bastard grandfather Rick Sanchez, take your pick." Morty stated listing off titles on the ends of his fingertips.

"Doesn't sound like a nice guy." Junior commented dropping the corpse on the ground.

"'Doesn't sound like a nice guy' is a term used to describe Adolf Hitler, or Donald Trump, or Osama Bin Laden. This... this... is it alright to call him a monster? That won't offend you sir will it?" Junior nudged with his head for Morty to continue. "Right. This monster has wreaked untold havoc across the entire multiverse, stealing, plundering, burning and destroying everything in his path and when one world has died because of him he just packs up and heads off to a new world to ruin!" Morty snapped gesturing to the man on the floor who sounded less and less like someone who was worth sparing.

"Don't sound too pleasant of a individual, I will agree." Junior commented gesturing for a demon to drag the man away. "But we're getting off topic here a bit. How did you get into my Mom's vault?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at Morty.

"There's a device inside of Ricks coat pocket." Gesturing the demon over with his finger Junior reached inside of the coat and pulled out a white ray gun type device and examined it for a few minuets. "That thing can take you anywhere, any when, in whatever Universe you so desire." Morty explained gesturing to the device in Juniors hands.

"Really? Our Earth has been cut off from us by some serious inter-dimensional turmoil, you saying that thing can take us there?" Junior asked looking at the device suspiciously.

"I'm from Earth, that thing brought us here didn't it?" Morty commented sounding infallible in his logic.

"Hmm." A deep grumble escaped from Junior's throat as he tapped his claws against the chair that he was sitting on. "Say I believe you. Do you know how to work this thing?" Junior asked looking at Morty suspiciously.

"Ask him." Morty stated gesturing to the corpse on the floor.

"You don't seem too upset that your only ride back home is dead." Junior commented picking up the soul of the man he had killed earlier on and holding it in his hands.

"Back Home? My home is a love potion monster fueled nightmare pit created in one of this guy's experiments!" Morty snapped gesturing to the corpse on the floor.

"Alright I get it now calm down..." But alas Junior's words were falling on deaf ears as a maddened flame ignited in the boy's eyes upon the sight of his grandfather.

"The place I was living in is a identical version of my universe, with a identical version of my house, with a identical version of my family living in it with with identical versions of myself and him buried in the backyard that Rick found after her burned the one I grew up in so that I can spend the rest of my life being haunted by their ghosts!" Morty snapped a insane look in his eyes completely ignoring Junior.

"Wow you really don't like this guy do yah?" Junior licked the soul he collected from the man earlier before he immediately recoiled and shivered in disgust. "Eugh! You really don't like him a lot! I'd throw this in the garbage if I didn't need it." Saying that Junior got back up and left going to convey the information he had just received to his associates.

* * *

"Ah Junior, good you brought a soul along." Walker stated sitting next to a large containment unit with a mass of Red banging against it's sides.

"What's this?" Junior asked looking at the contraption that Walker had brought into the library.

"It's Him, my associates just sent him to us." Walker stated prompting a look of confusion on Junior's face.

"Didn't you bring me his Sapphires earlier?" Junior asked a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes." Another Walker, sitting on a chair a short distance away replied prompting Junior to turn around and stare suspiciously at him.

"What are you two...?" Junior asked looking confused.

"In order to convert Him into Sapphires, we need a body, and a soul. Naturally, you are the go to man for both of these." The First Walker stated gesturing to the container.

"That and he needs to bring that little gadget back into the past so that we can integrate it with a GZPS and a transportation vehicle so that we can get to Earth without any problems." The second Walker stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Primordials I hate Time Travel!" Junior cursed while looking above. "Here." Junior tossed the ray gun device at the first Walker. "This is the only soul I can think of that could actually be improved by being bonded to essence of Him!" Saying that, Junior ordered a blank demon body wheeled into the castle before he stuffed the soul of Rick Sanchez inside of it, then he shoved that body into the chamber where it bonded with the Primordial Evil.

"Hmm. Unexpectedly high amounts of Sin, where did you get this one?" Walker asked looking at Junior suspiciously.

"It fell into my lap." Junior stated in a ominous tone of voice. "Speaking of which we might need child psychologists soon, either that or a foster family that don't find humans to be exceptionally tasty."

"Don't wanna know." Walker commented as he added just the right amount of sin to the tank. Junior commanded the body to eat it's heart, and transported it outside where a black version of Him's heart eater form had appeared, Junior commanded the body to self destruct, which gave way to a number of bright blue sapphires.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Oh you'd be surprised. You never really watched adventure time have you?

Detrametal: I plan on giving Minnie some exclusive screen time for the near future.


	51. Those Who Have Become Something New

**Author's Note** : Another chapter of Issues, sorry that there hasn't been much porn lately, haven't really been into it that much. That said I might be able to come up with something for the chapters to come yet.

* * *

Chapter 51: Those Who Have Become Something New

Junior walked onto another airship, newly minted from his mother's forces with the device retrieved from Rick C-138 being installed and modified. Junior walked onto the bridge of the ship observing as machines possessed by some kind of ghost went to work building the ship, welding together the struts and support beams, attaching the canvas, installing the controls and the weapons systems. As Junior observed all of this in progress he came to the bridge.

"So remind me again why building this thing is necessary if we already have that doohickey?" Junior asked looked down at the console where the device that Junior took off from the inter-universal traveler was located.

"A device capable of locking onto any universe based on a few little parameters. For example: lock onto the ultimate weapon of mass destruction." Firing the portal gun Walker produced a large swirling vortex into the floor, reached inside, and pulled out what looked suspiciously like a little black ring box with a red button inside it. "This is bigger then the Multiverse, this is the Omniverse, this is literally anything that you can possibly conceive at your finger tips with a push of a button." As Walker said that, he threw the little box back into the portal before closing it up. "This thing, is too dangerous for anyone to have, so after we reverse engineer a less dangerous version that can bypass the damaged part of the Ghost Zone, I'm going to open a portal to the end of the universe and chuck it in."

"Which sounds fair." Junior stated shrugging his shoulders. "So how long is it gonna take to build this thing?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at Walker.

"Seven Month's." Walker stated prompting a dissatisfied look from Junior. "Fortunately the mad scientist has already built enough cloaking devices to cover every of the underworld area that we are currently aligned with." It wasn't a matter of hiding from the Angels, they already knew where everything was, no the real matter here was using the power of light deflection to simply bounce the enemy projectiles away, a effective defense against those who used light as a weapon, and if they tried to enter the towns and bases physically, then they would be in for a number of unpleasant surprises. "That only leaves the Night-O-Sphere unprotected."

"If those angels are crazy enough to try and invade that nightmare pit then they should be locked up there." Junior snapped which caused Walker to nod his head in agreement.

"Still, we don't understand this technology very well, it would be better to have the original scientist working with us." Walker noted as he scratched his chin.

"Oh I have a really bad idea." Junior stated in a defeated sounding tone of voice.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight." Chi stated walking around the library circling Junior like a shark. "We spend month's trying to find a way of beating Him. We overcome near impossible odds. We finally turn Him into something that can't possibly get out of his cage again, and you want to eat his Sapphires thereby giving him another shot at life?" Even Mimi could be seen giving Junior a questioning look on this one.

"To be more accurate I want the three off us to eat his Sapphires. The Soul I used to make these things was the one that belonged to that guy who made the portal gadget, we eat these, and we know how the portal gadget works." Junior stated letting out a long suffering sigh.

"Oi. What kind of idea was that!? Didn't he come with a lab monkey or something?" Chi asked tapping her finger on the table impatiently.

"Not even Mimi seems to be able to get anything out of him about this device." Mimi nodded her head confirming Junior's statement. "As far as that kid understands it, the only reason why the old man kept him around was that his brain waves serves as some kind of cloaking device against the galactic government." Chi looked at Junior seriously for a moment. "I swear I cannot make this stuff up."

"Great. Which now leads us to the part where we do a extremely stupid thing." Chi stated pointing down at the desk where the Sapphires were sitting.

"It's gonna be divided between the three of us, his consciousness and will power will be reduced, and not to mention blended in with the influence of the other guy." Junior explained though Chi still looked doubtful.

Of the three of them Mimi was the first to pick up one of the sapphires and allowed it to rest on her tongue.

"Alright, fair enough. On the count of three." Chi and Junior held up their own Sapphire's over their mouth's. "One, Two, THREE!" At once the jewels of power were dropped inside of the trio's mouth's and swallowed.

All three of their faces scrunched up as a feeling of deep and profound disgust washed over them. Mimi yanked out a car battery from one of her pocket dimensions and bit into it, Chi went over and puked on the floor, and Junior seemed to pass out, albeit not just from the consumption of the soul.

* * *

"Hmm. Interesting, a rather intelligent one he has consumed. Bit of a change from the embodiment of pure power that he's use to. It would appear that it's even woke me up." The shadowed form of a short and thin individual with glasses noted.

"The Soul of a mortal accomplished that which the gods could not. Pathetic." A large burly figure added.

"Still. That was some nice sin you ate their kid." A third individual, taller and wrapped in a dark cloak, commented letting out a snicker. "Soul could have used some work. Aw well, see you later kid!"

* * *

After spending some time on the floor Junior pulled himself back to his feet and looked around the library dazed.

"EW! EW! EW!" Chi and Mimi were busy trying to scrub her mouths clean of the taste of the Sapphire using a sink, tooth brushes and tooth paste that Mimi had yanked into the library from somewhere. "Junior! The next time you use a soul to make a Sapphire, can you please get it from somewhere that isn't the communal septic tank!?"

"Noted." Was Junior's reply to Chi's snappish response. "You alright Mimi?" Mimi turned to face Junior with a scathing glare, revealing her lips that had been burned by battery acid. "That would be a no then. Do you want me to fix up your lips?" Mimi produced a green glow and passed her hand over her lips fixing them like there were never injured, the power of life. "Right. Does anyone else know anything about that contraption we were talking about earlier?"

"Ugh." Chi concentrated, trying to access the newly acquired information, before she scrunched up angrily. "Was this guy drunk all the time or something?" Chi got dizzy before she fell over, Mimi catching her and lowering her down onto a chair.

"It wouldn't surprise me, well if nothing else we've got something to do while we wait for something else to happen." Junior commented as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Yah, no I will have no part in that." Chi stated, before holding back the urge to vomit. Ignoring Chi Junior dived into his own subconscious.

* * *

He soon found himself sitting in the large familiar arm chair surrounded by the vast darkness and TV Screens in the fore ground that typified a dive into Junior's subconscious. Sitting in front of one of the screens was Azrael.

"Hello brother, it's so rare of you to delve into my domain, but you brought something rather unpleasant with you on this occasion I see." Azrael stated holding up a disk in her hand. "What a disgusting soul. Are you even sure he was still human and didn't somehow spontaneously turn into a demon at some point in the past?"

"Sometimes humans are the worst, just ask our mother." Junior stated leaning back into the chair. "We can go for a shower later, right now I need to know what's on that disk."

"Before that it would be wise to introduce our guests." Azrael stated glaring behind Junior.

"What?" Junior turned around and faced the figures standing behind him, dozens of faceless things that stood motionless in the illumination. "The hell? What's this about invasion of body snatchers?"

"Soul snatcher's actually." Azrael explained as she examined the faceless individuals. "You were made aware that you're a reincarnation, it's not uncommon for your past lives to start coming into view right about now. Particularly if your soul has received strong stimulation." Azrael stated twirling the disk in her hand around. "Our sister should be heading back to her own timeline soon enough. Why don't you go send her off while I stay here and see what kind of useful bits I can extract from these dummies?" To Azrael's suggestion Junior closed his eyes and disappeared from the inside of his room. "Alright, why don't you stop pretending that you're just another mindless fragment like the others?" To Azrael's question, the figure of a young man with red hair wearing glasses and a lab coat appeared.

"So you are more then just some imaginary Bimbo." The Red head stated leveling a glare at Azrael.

"Well, from what I can tell you were the last owner of this soul, and you seem to have pretty high compatibility with the one that just got eaten." Azrael stated as she sat in the chair shrugging her shoulders. "Though I do take offense to being called imaginary, my presence in the real world is just as real as the reaper. The only thing imaginary here, is you and your associates."

"So you won't argue with being a bimbo eh?" The Red head stated letting out a sigh.

"Name?" Azrael asked pencil and note pad in hand.

"Dexter." The red head stated with a hint of a Russian accent.

"And what is the earliest memory that you can think of?" Azrael asked as she wrote down the name and accompanied it with a doodle of the man in questioned.

"The Doctor's at the hospital were talking about my abnormally large cranium." To Dexter's statement, Azrael suddenly jolted upwards as she clued into a realization.

"You were born self aware?" Azrael asked cocking a suspicious brow at Dexter.

"Correct, I spoke my first words at thirty minuets old, made my first invention at three hours, and built my laboratory at seven years old when I discovered a empty crawl space in my family's home, which I over time expanded into the underground tunnels that ran rampant throughout my home town."

"Laboratory? At seven years old?" Azrael asked in disbelief, even for a super human this seemed... impractical.

"I did mention the part where my head was twice the size of a adult male's correct? I do believe that qualifies me as a meta-human." Azrael had to give him credit for that one, her own mother could wrestle the dregs of hell at eight years old for no apparent real reason. "Admittedly though building and programming my first machine was a adventure, but once I had I used that simple machine to build more complex devices, and more complex devices from there. Eventually I had my own laboratory."

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Azrael asked cocking a brow.

"Well..." Suddenly the young Genius looked downtrodden. "I was experimenting with cybernetic surgery. Among the first of my experiments was to replace my heart with a mechanical prosthesis. I assume it failed."

"Whether it failed or not is irrelevant. Your soul can't stay in your body without a actual heart to contain it! Wow no wonder you were tossed back into the cycle." Azrael commented as she scribbled down more notes. "Now than. I hear that you had a sister."

"Yes... she was killed in the cross fire of a petty fight between myself and my rival Susan Astronomanov, or as he liked to call himself, Mandark. He invaded my laboratory with a army of robots trying to vanquish me, and didn't bother to properly program their friend and foe identifiers! And that is how I developed my interest in cyborg technology." Dexter stated in a severely displeased tone of voice. "Now I have some questions for you. Where am I?"

"Hmm. Castle Grim-skull located within the domain of Mandy Black and the Grim Reaper in the underworld." Azrael stated smirking at the fact that every word that came out of her mouth was the complete truth.

"Mandy? That Bitch?" Dexter a moment to process the information before he leveled a glare at the demonic woman. "Yah that figures. I don't suppose that you are willing to aid me in escaping from here?"

"Escaping? Oh hardly! You are a welcomed resident of the Grim Castle, and have been ever since your birth seventeen years ago." Azrael stated smirking at the confused look on Dexter's face.

"What are you babbling about?" To Dexter's look of confusion, Azrael smiled at him.

"You are no longer you, and haven't been you ever since you willingly tore out your own soul in your blind pursuit of knowledge. You are Grim Junior now, son of Mandy, the next Grim Reaper, and currently most well known as the Demon Reaper." Azrael explained gesturing forward with both of her hands. "And even though you may wish to hold onto your independence I'm afraid that I can't let you." A mirror appeared in front of Dexter, and it took him a moment to realize that he was inside of it, with Azrael walking forward from the other side. "You have something that the current you needs, and right now my job is to extract it from you." Saying that Azrael stuck her arm through the mirror and into Dexter, prompting him to scream.

* * *

Junior ignored his ears that suddenly started ringing as he continued to walk.

"Is something the matter brother?" Minnie asked holding onto Junior's arm as they progressed along the walkway to the shipyard where Walker was overseeing the work being done on the ship.

"Azrael's being a pain again, making my ears ring." Junior stated as he stuck his pinky in his ear.

"If thou wishes I can discipline the parasite for thou brother." Minnie stated in a tone of voice one might use to refer to a dog that had peed on the carpet.

"That's not necessary, besides you have to get back to your own time now that you're all fixed up!" Junior stated prompting Minnie to pout cutely.

"Doth I hath to?"

"Yes." Junior stated in a uncompromising tone of voice. "Walker says so, so it will be. With all the crazy time travel crap that has been wrapped around you I do not wish to take the chance of anything else happening to you."

"If thou insists." Minnie stated pouting as if the will of her disappointment would be enough to change Junior's mind, it didn't.

The two arrived in the ship yard where Walker was waiting for them.

"One little sister, as promised." To Junior's statement Walker swung around in his chair and sized Minnie up and down.

She was perfectly healthy, thank you necromancers.

"Alright." With a gesture of his hand Walker gestured to a newly opened portal and Minnie stepped through.

At the same time Junior felt his headache getting worst a sign to him that Azrael wanted out. Thus he switched over to Reaper form and at once the shape shifting eyeball leaped out of his skull.

"Ask me when you want out!" Junior snapped looking at Azrael with a look of a deep seated grudge.

"This was much faster." Azrael stated with a big smirk on her face. "I've successfully integrated all of the memories of the mad scientist and this fellow's former Boy Genius identity and thus have access to their combined IQ's! I can fully comprehend the device that we need to be built, and build it without problem."

"Well hop to it." Walker snapped pointing at the unfinished machine that integrated parts from the portal gun. "We don't got all day." At once Azrael got to work melting down her body and absorbing parts of machines before she started ripping them apart and putting them back together.

"I thought you said that this thing would take nine month's to build at current projections?" Junior asked gesturing to the half built air ship that was equal parts personnel carrier, cargo, research and War ship. in short it was the full package. It would seem that as the first expedition force being launched to earth in the post Heroic age that was actually suspected to succeed the Denizens of the Ghost Zone were being extra thorough with their preparations this time around. Not that they didn't expect to succeed before but...

"The longer that thing stays in this era..." Walker started pointing at the Portal Gun with a look of disgust. "The longer Technus will have the chance to study and reverse engineer it." As Walker said this he used a ecto ray to blast at bits of machinery that were reaching for the Portal gun, the ashes and bits of fried circuits that surrounded it implied it wasn't for the first time either. "That lunatic is a megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur and a lust for domination on a good day I am not fond of the idea of all of creation at his finger tips are you?"

"Point taken." Junior stated watching Azrael go to work.

"In fact now that everything seems to be wrapped up here I want you to finish the construction of the exterior of the ship A.S.A.P!" Walker snapped looking at a screen that depicted a green face with sun glasses that made a dissatisfied look before turning off and construction outside seemed to speed up dramatically. "Hmm. It seems that a large amount of his processing power was located here, I'll have to delete his memory when I get the chance."

"Dude you're ruthless." Junior stated as he backed away from Walker a few feet. "More importantly how long after this thing is done are we shipping off?"

"Not long obviously, we have to do basic tests, and then I have to dispose of this piece of garbage so that it doesn't annoy us anymore." Walker stated indicating the portal gun a second time.

" _Sigh._ Minnie's Gonna kill me!"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: You don't actually watch Rick and Morty do you?

Detrametal: I don't watch it either, not a big fan of sociopathic main characters. That said I do believe that this chapter holds true to the characters from the show. And Yes, Minnie does deserve some time away from the main group for her own adventures, which will be starting next chapter.


	52. To Those Who Were Left Behind

**Author's Note** : Nothing to say right now, Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 52: To Those Who Were Left Behind

Minnie and Walker arrived through the portal and into a period of time several months into the future, immediately Minnie noted that the ship yard was empty, the massive air ship that was being built here now gone.

"They left me behind again!" Minnie commented a twitch having appeared in her eye.

"Month's ago according to this." Walker stated as he punched a few keys on a terminal. "Which also means that they should have been back month's ago as well."

"They haven't?" Minnie asked cocking a questioning brow at Walker.

"Nada." Walker stated shrugging his shoulders. "This might be a pretty bad situation. I better go and investigate."

"'I?'" Minnie stated shooting Walker a questioning brow.

"Well it does involve my future self, so I am taking it a bit personally. But for that same reason I doubt it will turn up anything." Walker stated letting out a exasperated sigh. "Looks like I'll have to ask those two to look into it." Before Minnie could ask to whom Walker was referring to he disappeared through another portal again.

* * *

At once Minnie marched through the castle and arrived at the office of her mother Mandy. The Queen of Grim Skull was looking down at her paper work looking extremely bored, a new addition to her office in the form of a baby monitor was at her side.

"So you're back, well three out of four of my children aren't bad." Mandy stated shrugging her shoulders as she looked down at the paper in her hands.

"What hath happened to mine brother mother?" Minnie demanded placing her hands on the desk her mother was sitting at.

"Last I checked he went off to Earth on his fancy little ship, so maybe he got there and something killed him, or maybe he got stuck in another reality, or maybe he's perfectly okay and he decided to stay there. Or maybe he simply hasn't gotten back yet." Mandy droned on in a tired tone of voice.

"Thou doth nay know?" Minnie asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"No I don't. No one does until that giant wall of natural disasters in the Ghost Zone gets taken down." Mandy stated before noticing a crying sound coming from the monitor to the side. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Letting out a aggravated groan Minnie went to the nursery where two infants had been put into cribs.

"Honestly." Minnie would have probably flown straight out of the castle by now if it weren't for the fact that she had absolutely no idea on what she should to find her missing brother. Instead here she was, resignedly getting her breasts sucked on by two mutant infants that weren't even her hers as part of a experiment by a madman. "Great. To what am I to do with mine time?" Minnie asked looking up at the ceiling while holding the two suckling infants in her arms.

"Oh Dani you looked so cute as a baby!" Suddenly the startled Minnie spun around and whipped out a angelic bow composed of Nergal matter at the two intruders.

"Who art thou?" One was a young woman in her teens, long black hair flowed down to hip length and bright red eyes matched the color of Minnie's mother, a chinese dragon tattoo was moving around her body like it had a life of it's own. Speaking of whom the young lady was wearing a similar outfit to her mother, except that she was wearing a skirt, and a lab coat. Also she had the young man that looked to be her brother's ear in her hand. He was well built, with short black hair and green eyes, he wore a red hoodie with torn blue jeans. "Why art thee here?" Ignoring Minnie's question a white ring appeared around the young man's waist and spread up and down, turning his hair white and his skin blue before he separated from his sister through the use of intangibility. "Thou art halfa's? Art thou Walker's associates?"

"That does un-complicate our situation a bit." The young lady stated letting out a sigh.

"No." Then Minnie recalled something that the other one said. "Thou art these two aren't thee?" The older version of Dani let out a sigh while the Elder Manny could only laugh in response. "Mother needs to upgrade her security systems. Why art thee here?"

"We need a little bit of help to help save our big bro's bacon!" Manny stated holding his finger and thumb a hair apart.

Immediately Minnie tensed up, putting the infants in her arms back into their cribs.

"Mayhaps thou would like to speak somewhere a little more private." Minnie led the pair out of the castle and into the desert far away from the castle. "Explain to me, from the beginning." Minnie stated glaring suspiciously at the twins.

"It not hard, we got the ability to get there." Manny stated pulling out from Dani's coat the portal gun. "And you've got the fire power."

"I thought Walker disposed of that at the end of the universe?" Minnie stated looking at the device suspiciously.

"He did. It was a pain in the ass to get back." Dani stated letting out a sigh before hitting Manny in the back of his head. "Our knowledge of the situation is minimal, we can't travel into the future until the turbulence with the time line is resolved, therefore we cannot acquire proper intelligence on the situation on Earth either. Therefore we must go back to the closest possible period that we can. One where the possibility of nuclear war is very real and in all likely hood the thing that causes the very thing we are trying to dispose of." To Dani's explanation Minnie crossed her arms together.

"Why not use that device to travel there directly?" Minnie asked indicating the portal gun in Dani's possession.

"I would rather Walker did not know that we have it. He went through a great deal of trouble to dispose of it, and we went through a great deal of trouble to retrieve it, therefore we would prefer it if he didn't find out that we have it." Dani explained putting the device away in her pocket.

"Doth thou hath a plan on how we shall return to this place should we fail to neutralize whatever manner of calamity that is to befall the Earth?" Minnie asked cocking a suspicious brow at the twins.

"The Portal Gun is our last resort. We have other things that might work but..." Dani stated in a tone of voice that indicated she was talking about a lot of uncertainties.

"Lovely, doth thou intend to go to Earth now?" Minnie asked cocking a suspicious brow at the pair.

"Yep, pretty much, you coming with us sis?" Manny asked looking at Minnie and cocking a brow.

Dani fired the portal gun after programming in the coordinates and entered the portal followed by her siblings.

* * *

The pair arrived in the middle of a city, alarms and sirens were blaring in their ears as people were rushing around the area panicking.

"When thou said that we would be arriving on the advent of war..." Minnie commented looking at the people suspiciously.

"I meant it. Just be grateful we're in Las Vegas." As Dani said that guns were suddenly raised on the outskirts of the city took aim at the nuclear missiles sailing through the air before firing, destroying the missiles in the process.

"Why tis Las Vegas the only place protected?" Minnie asked looking at the sky that had turned red from the fires of the Nuclear Missiles.

"Rich people, lots of rich people, live here. They paid for it to be protected. Also this city has a certain tactical advantage as well." Dani stated as she walked in another direction. "On all sides is a vast landscape that is not worth saving, which makes simply shooting down nuclear missiles a lot easier. In any case we should go report to House now."

"House?" Minnie asked cocking a suspicious brow at Dani.

* * *

The three Grim Siblings arrived at a Hotel/casino combination called the Lucky 38. Entering inside the three of them were greeted by the sight of a robot with a TV for a face which led them throughout the hotel and into a chamber down below where a pod was situated at the far end.

"Daniela my good lass it has been too long." The computers in the chapter stated prompting Daniela to roll her eyes.

"My apologies for not arriving sooner, but I had to pick up a few things." Daniela stated indicating her siblings. "In any case I have the platinum chip." Saying that Daniela sat down at one of the terminals and plugged what looked suspiciously like a silver colored poker chip into the machine. "Your operating system is now at peak efficiency."

"Excellent!" House stated as the machines around them started to whirl to life.

"I've been in contact with Big Mountain, they're already digging their way here with the intention of providing additional technologies to our efforts, I've already retrieved a couple of High level war assets from my homeland." Dani stated indicating her siblings. "You've met my brother Manuel, and this is my sister Minnie."

"Yo." Manny stated waving his hand in the air.

"Pleasure to meet thou." Minnie stated giving the computer a curtsy. "Forgive mine asking but Mine sister hath yet to explain to me what thine plans are, presuming that we hath a plan that is."

"As I'm sure you're aware your siblings here are time travelers. They have been experimenting with the time lines in order to fabricate a means by which we can preserve the human race, and fend off the great calamity that is to befall us." Minnie could tell that Dani had imparted upon house a understanding of the situation at hand. Whatever calamity did befall them, it impacted their means of time travel in a way that prevents them from traveling to earth after a certain time period.

"Not to state the obvious younger sister... but what if the Nuclear war is the great calamity that we art trying to prevent?" It was a fair question, but Dani did not look happy about the situation at hand either.

"It's not the war that did it, Earth was still cut off before we triggered the Nuclear war, or rather the Nuclear war was created as a means to prevent a even greater apocalypse." To Dani's statement, Minnie could only stare blankly.

"So that I understand this correctly, the two of thou triggered a nuclear apocalypse to prevent another apocalypse of even greater size and scale?" Minnie asked a disbelieving look on her face.

"When people use to talk about saving the world, well that's not really what they're talking about now is it?" Manny stated shrugging his shoulders. "No, what they really mean, is that they want to save whats on it. Well, we sacrificed what was on the Earth, to save the Earth itself."

"From what?" Minnie asked looking at the pair astonished.

"His name's Galactus, and he eats planets, not too fond of nuclear radiation though." Manny stated a look resembling joy on his features.

"Please excuse him he's insane." Dani stated brushing off her brother's casual statement and mad look in his eyes. "The point here, is that once Galactus loses interest in the planet, it could be terraformed back into peak condition, and humanity can rebuild."

"That was the plan, but the Ghost Zone's still in pretty rough shape right now, so we don't know when that point will be, or even if there is one." Manny stated as he dragged over a chalk board.

"Galactus had come to Earth before, he was repelled, mine Mother and her journals said so." Minnie stated displeased with the twins who seemed to have taken such extreme measures.

"With the aid of Earth's Heroes, who were wiped out by Him, as a back up we could have in theory utilize Earth Villains to try and achieve similar results..." Dani started in a tired and frustrated tone of voice.

"Had they all not killed each other first. So we went with plan B." Manny stated the look on his face one who thought that his logic was complete and utterly infallible.

"Why not simply prevent the death of the Heroes of Megaville, that tis what started this nightmare tis it nay?" Minnie asked giving the twins a questioning glare.

"Each time we alter the timeline, we risk creating dramatic shifts in the Ghost Zone. Shifts that if not controlled strictly, especially in the areas with a large number of haunts, can spell disaster for both the Ghost Zone and the Earth. Hence the term fixed point in time." Minnie would imagine that the effect would be the same as turning the underworld into Rubik Cube, only not quite so... controlled. "In this case, the only way to prevent the loss of Earth's heroes is to either convince them to let Him have Mimi, or prevent Mimi from being born. The first was never going to happen, the second means that our brother stays the Demon Reaper." Manny explained shrugging his shoulders.

"So yes, in order to make the Earth undesirable as a potential meal we poisoned it." Dani stated the look on her face that of someone who would very much like to get back on topic now.

"So what tis thine plan Daniela?" Minnie asked giving her sister a questioning glance.

"At the moment, House here will observe the world until such a time where a major catastrophe will strike it on the level of something that can cause the damage to time stream. At which point in time the three of us will be reawakened." Dani stated as she walked down the chambers.

"'Reawakened?'" Minnie asked repeating the ominous sentence.

"What you thought that House went through the trouble of turning himself into a cyborg super computer because it was fun?" Dani asked cocking a suspicious brow at Minnie. "This is gonna take a little while." Letting out a resigned Sigh, Minnie followed the twins and the three of them climbed into cryogenic chambers and went into a deep icy sleep while House filed them away for later use.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: I thought it was.

DPSS: Oh yah a couple thousand alternated personalities all chatting away inside of his head, that won't drive him insane. Azrael on the other hand is already insane.


	53. The World that Has Burned

Author's Note: Not much to say today, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 53: The World that has Burned

Minnie heard the sounds of alarms blaring in her ears as she awoke, her mind throbbing from brain freeze exaggerating the symptoms of post cryo-sleep. Manny provided her a shoulder to lean on and helped to carry her over to a chair While Dani went to work.

"House, what's the situation?" Dani asked sitting down in a chair as she looked at the large screen before her.

"Large scale earthquakes are affecting the entire continent." The screen showed a map of North America, as well as four points that were echoing ripples at the corners of the continent. "Here are the epicenters."

"Looks like there are four points." Dani commented looking at the screen. "And only three of us."

"I've already contacted a rather industrious young lady by the alias of Marceline." House explained as the point on the map that was down near Mexico turned green.

"I'll take the one in the Caribbean, lots of room for me to cut loose!" Manny stated pointing at the bottom right corner of the map.

"I'll take Greenland if it's all the same to you." Dani stated pointing at the top right corner of the map, using her finger to scratch the lively tattoo on her shoulder. "Crom doesn't like the cold."

"I guess that just leaves me here." Minnie stated pointing at the top left section of the map that use to be known as Alaska.

"House we need a method of staying in communication with one another." Dani explained eyes calculating, a predatory glare inherited from her mother on her features.

"A satellite will be moving in position over North America in couple of hours." A rack appeared from within the console with several devices which closely resembled gauntlets but with what resembled cell phones attached to the side.

"We check in once we get there." Dani stated taking one of devices in question.

"Daniela..." Minnie grabbed a hold of Dani's arm concern plastered all over her features. "Is this...?"

"Timeline's about right. And Las Vegas isn't on a fault line, which means that what ever it is is doing enough damage that it's shaking the whole planet apart." Dani stated sounding concerned. "If this isn't it, it means that whatever it is, it's a lot worst then something that can shake the entire planet to pieces."

"In other words, go and get." Manny stated cracking his knuckles a predatory smirk on his features. "Bermuda's just a hop skip and a jump away from where I'll be, once I'm kicking the ass of whatever is trying to tear the planet apart I'll zip over and see how the Ghost Zone is doing."

"We'll give you a report once we're done." Dani stated to the large computer before her.

* * *

Minnie arrived in Alaska in a few minuets, the ability to move at the speed of light had that effect. Now granted Minnie was no engineer, rocket scientist, or architect. That said she was pretty sure that her classes about Earth would have covered giant ten mile high tower with rockets coming out the sides and claws borrowing their way into the Earth.

"Minnie here." The half angel stated into her wrist. "Hello? How doth this..."

"Daniela signing in." The voice of a young lady informed.

"Manny here over." Manny's deep sounding voice intoned.

"Marceline..." A voice snarled caught somewhere between a young woman's and a slightly intelligent animal.

"Doth anyone else see the giant tower?" Minnie asked her attention on the giant digging machine.

"Yes..." Marceline snarled.

"Good thought I was the only one." Dani commented in a relieved tone of voice.

"Does that mean I can smash it?" Manny asked in a eager tone of voice.

"Manny your brain goes to strange places sometimes." Dani stated letting out a annoyed sigh. "But yes 'Smashing' is the most ideal course of Action. In the mean time I will endeavor to identify our foes so that we might be able to more effectively neutralize, whatever it is they are trying to do."

Which led to Minnie to look around the area, ships were guarding the giant drill and Minnie who was lit up like a Christmas tree was getting their attention.

"Tis would seem that I hath been spotted. I will contact thou after I am done with mine chat." Saying that Minnie watched as a group of fighter vessels flew down in front of her, weapons trained on her if the laser sights were any indication.

Then several projectors appeared from the ships and produced a image of the head of a alien being. Strange little man, pale skin, eyes without pupils, triangle shaped head with a flattened point on top a tuff of well groomed hair sticking out of it, the collar of a expensive looking suit peaking up from beneath the frame of the hologram.

"Good evening young miss. I am Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Alonzo Drek a Blarg of Blarg industries. You may call me Chairman Drek." The little man stated in a polite tone of voice, but it carried with it a sort of superior than thou type of tone as well.

"Pleasure. To what may I ask is the reason for that tower over there?" Minnie asked indicating the contraption that was tearing into the earth.

"You mean our extractor machine?" Drek asked indicating behind the hologram where the towering mass of metal and alien technology was situated.

"Marvelous piece of technology that is." The Drek Hologram was replaced by the image of a map of the Earth. "Using highly sophisticated technology the details of which we won't bore you with we intend to extract a large section of this world which contains trees with a extremely high resistance against pollutants and toxins and integrate it into a new world that we are currently in the process of building." Drek explained shifting back to his hologram. "You see our home world is vastly over populated and excessively polluted to the point that it is no longer able to sustain our population."

"If thou doth nay mind me asking, but that seems to be a touch excessive." Which was another way of asking 'Dear Sweet Primordials are you insane!?' "Would it not be much easier to simply conquer a new world?"

"My people deserves only the very best of the best. Fortunately, unlike many other pieces that we have-erm-acquired this world is uninhabited and as such when it is sent spiraling off into the sun and incinerated there will be no loss of life from any party." Drek explained his appearance one who thought his logic was infallible.

"Tis would explain what hath happened to the Ghost Zone." Minnie commented scratching her chin and recalling that the end point of the Ghost Zone was suppose to be the end of the Earth. "Alas this world tis inhabited, they were quite like your people, over populating and polluting their world to the point they had no other choice but to flee underground and try to let the world renew itself. Mayhaps we might make a compromise, an exchange of their trees for thine aid in their rebuilding process?" Minnie asked gesturing to the world below.

"Unfortunately that won't be happening." Drek's hologram was replaced once more with what closely resembled a signed contract.

"This is my planetary renovation permit, which dictates that this planet is my property now." Drek once again took the place of his hologram. "As such I'm afraid that I will have to ask you and the native inhabitants of this planet to leave at once." Drek looked quite self assured in his logic.

"Chairman Drek! Extractor 2 under attack!" Visibly annoyed Drek looked down at the screen where he saw flashing lights trying to inform him of the situation at hand.

"Chairman Dre..." The Second alert was suddenly cut off by the sound of a loud ghastly wailing noise that managed to turn the second incoming screen a bright green.

"Cha..." That was all that was conveyed, before explosions in time with a rock and roll symphony bombarded the third incoming screen.

"I take it this is your doing?" Drek asked his brow cocked to indicate his blatant suspicion.

"The doing of mine associates yes." Minnie stated crossing her arms cocking a disinterested brow. "Now I will ask again, please leave this planet be, we mean thee no harm, but we shall defend it if it comes to that."

"Kill her." Drek stated as the hologram snapped away.

Minnie assumed her Nergal angel form and produced a massive bow of white demon flesh. Drawing the string Minnie notched a spear of light and fired it at the extractor machine, the Machine was blocked from the attack by a huge mechanical monstrosity which fell out of the sky right between them. A giant yellow robot with four limbs, on the top right was a large laser cannon, top left a huge spiked mace, below were two clawed pincers, like little daggers designed to stab while it's opponent is occupied by the larger and more dangerous looking ones on top.

"This might require a touch more effort."

* * *

Out in the middle of the Caribbean Manny had managed to hit the extractor hard enough that he had knocked it over, looking mighty self satisfied he didn't even notice the towering mech that had landed behind him, up until it smacked him out of the sky that is. Turning intangible in the nick of time Manny barely survived the collision with the water. Bobbing his head out of the water Manny leveled a cold glare at the giant robot that was setting the drilling machine back into place.

"I need to recruit some back up." Diving back into the water Manny was soon greeted by the sight of a giant sea slug which had made itself at home at the bottom of the ocean floor. Of course that wasn't nearly as interesting as the one that was eating it. Giant crab thing, glowing, malformed, with huge thick armored plating. Manny smiled a predatory smirk at the creature in question. Going intangible for the second time that day Manny entered and took over the body of the crab monster, climbed out of the trench, and surfaced as the giant robot had turned around presumably to chase after him. The machine's cannon blasts bounced off of the shell of the beast. The mace was useless against the thick impact absorbing hide of the possessed beast and the claws bounced off of the hard shell of it's foe.

"Hahaha!" Manny gave the impression of a panther who had cornered a rabbit as he looked his opponent in it's cyclops eye. "Sucks to be you buddy!"

* * *

In Greenland, or what was once Greenland, Dani had been making use of a giant cross between a dragon and a serrated whip to fight against her robot the black Chinese dragon peppered it's opponent with balls of fire and teeth sharp and strong enough to rend metal. Dani took advantage of the distracted robot to fly inside of it and take it over. Using technopathic powers to reprogram it, streamline it's code, upgrade the efficiency and power of it's weapon systems, within a few moments it was completely under her control. The enemy knew they were hacked, so they decided to deploy their giant killer robots in force.

"They don't know me very well do they?" Dani asked giving a questioning glare at her partner's and hers opponents.

* * *

Drek stared at the holographic monitors in shock, watching as some sort of creature with a ax weapon hacked apart one of his ultra mechs. The ones in the other locations weren't doing so well either. Drek eventually recomposed himself and leaned back into his chair.

"This barren little backwater rock is no longer profitable." Saying that, Drek went to work.

"Ready the Deplanetizer!" The biggest ship got into position over the planet, unfolded to reveal a giant weapons platform.

* * *

Dani saw the weapon getting in position, the enemy ships were fleeing from the planet told her that it was not for pleasant purposes. The Ultra Mech Dani was controlling reached out and snatched one of the enemy ships.

"Manny, Minnie, other interested parties, it would seem that our enemy has decided to scuttle the planet, there's a outpost in the north pole we can use to defend the planet, I'm heading there now, one of you see if you can keep that weapons platform away." Dani stated using her intangibility to yank the pilot out of the ship before Dani used her Ghostly power to hotwire it.

"On it!" House piped up through the pip-boys.

* * *

Across America missiles, nuclear weapons that had been disabled mid-flight by House's superior technological prowess and left abandoned after they crashed, roared to life lifting off from the ground and taking to the air, dealing huge damage to the alien fleet as they exploded and bombarded the fleet. For the weapons platform known as the Deplanetizer that had just entered Earth's atmosphere however the combination of nuclear explosions had created a huge EMP scrambling the systems of the planet killer, severely damaged the platform and the fleet protecting it. Just because that wasn't enough to knock it out of the sky yet Dani's Ultra-mech leaped through the air and grabbed hold of the platform causing it to sink further towards the Earth.

* * *

Drek let out a dissatisfied click of his tongue, he'd had to have a chat later with his forces on the meaning of the phrase 'defenseless, uninhabited planet' sometime within the near future. For now though.

"Activate the self destruct on the Deplanetizer." Drek ordered all business.

"Sir is that wise?" One of Drek's pointy headed subordinates asked looking their supreme leader confused.

"The Weapon is beyond salvage by this point. Not without having to stay around this worthless planet any longer. Activate the self destruct." Drek stated annoyed at have to repeat himself.

"The communications array with the Deplanetizer has been destroyed!"

"Then target the platform and shoot!" Drek snapped his brow twitching in annoyance. "Anyone who makes me repeat myself again gets used for target practice!"

* * *

The Blarg mother ship fired a energy laser at the downed Deplanetizer, a blast that was intercepted by a giant laser proofed crab monster being chucked in the path of the weapon.

"Not gonna happen buddy!" Manny smirked right proud of himself for flying over twelve thousand miles while carrying his six ton cargo with him.

In the mean time Dani had just arrived at a huge tower situated directly on top of the North Pole. A transmitter, one designed to send Ghostly Power throughout the entire Earth, and one which had been stockpiling power for the better part of the past thirty years. Last time it took them every Ghost in the Ghost Zone to get that thing powered up. Now it had wind turbines, tidal generators, a stray solar generator here or there, and most importantly off all time, and a ecto converter thrown into reverse. Dani manned the controls, activated the machine that injected enough raw power into the Earth to render it see through just as the weapons platform was about to touch the ground it instead met intangible ground and sunk harmlessly into the Earth, the pull of Earth's gravity acted as a sling shot and chucked it back into space. Drek briefly thought to salvage the weapons platform before a yellow light shot passed the platform and destroyed it, that same light flew back around and made a entrance into Drek's flagship. Minnie produced a spear of light and waved it threateningly at Drek's Blargian soldiers.

"Drek." Minnie snapped in a deep demonic voice. The response of the soldiers were to fire at Minnie. "So be it!" An explosion led to Drek's bridge knocking two Blarg through the door and at Drek's feet. Stepping through the door was a nightmarish figure, like a cross between Dinosaur and bird and glowing, but gone wrong, very wrong.

"Leave." Was Drek's simple command. No one argued, they did not want to be caught in the middle of this, Drek didn't want witnesses, and Minnie didn't want collateral damage. "You little brat! Do you have any idea how much work you've ruined?" Minnie ignored Drek's ramblings for the most part, she created a Nergal plug and inserted it into Drek's machines, she'd make sure that he didn't come back less he continue to harass her family.

"Enlighten me." Minnie stated in a displeased tone of voice.

"Do you have any idea how expensive it is to build a planet!? How many resources you and your 'associates' have burned today!?" Drek snapped his voice full of rage.

"That tis what thou art concerned about? Cost? What of the home thou art building for thine people?" Minnie questioned her brow in the air.

"You thought that is what this is about? This is about one thing and one thing only! Money: lots of money. I burned my home world in a rain of toxic chemical, the desperate masses threw themselves at my feet the moment I told them about my plan to save ourselves they gave me every penny they had and joined the ranks of my army all but for free! Every inch of my new planet has been bought and paid for and the moment that everyone moves in I'm gonna do it all over again! Pollute, make a new planet, pollute it again, and again, and again! I will be filthy stinking rich! An entire empire built using nothing less than the best of the best of different planets and there is nothing you can do to stop me! But for all that you have cost me today, I will be taking you, and all of the raw energy you are putting out, as compensation."

"Art thou done yet?" Minnie asked cocking a brow at the alien. "Not that tis matters, Thine confession tis already enough." Drek looked at Minnie confused, until the intercom for the entire fleet of ships turned on.

"You thought that is what this is about?" The speakers quoted to the horror of the Blarg Chairman. "This is about one thing and one thing only! Money: lots of money." Blarg troopers that had been scrambling about in the armory looked up at the PA at the sound of Drek's voice. "I burned my home world in a rain of toxic chemicals, the desperate masses threw themselves at my feet the moment I told them about my plan to save ourselves they gave me every penny they had and joined the ranks of my army all but for free!" Blarg on another ship who had been eating a rations pack perked their ears at the sound of Drek's voice. "Every inch of my new planet has been bought and paid for and the moment that everyone moves in I'm gonna do it all over again! Pollute, make a new planet, pollute it again, and again, and again! I will be filthy stinking rich! An entire empire built using nothing less than the best of the best of different planets and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Blarg in fighter ships circled around the mother ship, weapons aimed at the deck, Minnie had already left through the way she had come in, sealing the door with bits of scrap metal she tore off from the hallway as Drek's own Men fired upon him.

"If thou art still interested in saving thine home world, I believe I might hath people to whom can aid thee in the process." Minnie stated in her human form and arm hot wired into the ship's electrical grid.

* * *

Minnie led the Blarg back to Vegas, and to Dani, she led them to some place she called Big Mountain, though the epithet given by the locals of 'The Big Empty' was more appropriate given it's current status as a crater. Floating orbs of human brains and bio-med gel in glass jars attached to plasma flat screens showcased various different technologies, the 'Vending Machines' capable of taking a object apart on the molecular level and turning it into something else, the 'tree ghouls' mutated zombie monstrosities with bits of vegetation lodged inside of their bodies that mass produced super fertilizer, they had shown them where the beasts had taken root, fresh after the 'mushroom wars' as some people had started to call them, easily capable of surviving on the Blarg's planet of Orxon, even capable of making it habitable again. Suffice to say they had enough to leave them alone.

* * *

Review Section:

DPSS: Unless there's something even worst waiting for them in the time period he's in right now.


	54. The ones who walk in the Shadows

**Author's Note** : Not much to say this week, sorry. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 53: The Ones who walk in the Shadows

Now that the immanent destruction of the Earth had been prevented the next step in the process was somehow getting in contact with the group that was being led by Walker in the future. The Ghost Zone was currently in a state of flux which made it very unstable to enter at the moment, and once again the last resort measure of the portal gun was off limits. After using the ship to pick up Manny and Minnie the three of them flew to San Fransisco in the Blarg Fighter Dani commandeered. The city had seen better days, being on the verge of sliding off into the ocean had that effect. Fortunately someone had the bright idea to reinforce the foundation of the city with super steel before the apocalypse started. Even so the city was in rough shape, the only buildings left intact were the ones with the best construction, or in other words the sky scrapers built by the big corporations. Not that you could tell this was a city, with trees, trees, and more trees down below, Walker's Super Fertilizer plan they assumed. They landed on top of one of the buildings, Transtar industries plastered on top and on the side for the world at large to see. The building was sealed shut, it's metal doors welded, someone spent a great deal of time trying to make sure that something inside this building didn't get out. Not that this was any concern to people who could phase through solid objects, which led to the next question.

"What happened here?" Minnie asked looking at the sparking building that aside from Decay also looked like someone or something was smashing it and creating explosions. "Why art we here?"

"One of our brother's idea's was to try and make a more aggressive push during the space race by saving John F. Kennedy. This was the end result. They should be on Talos-1 a space station that was partially built by this company." Dani explained as she found a map of the building. "We need to find the communications array so that we can leave them a message."

"Neither of thou art concerned with the doors that were sealed shut?" Minnie asked eyes darting about the building nervously.

"We're ghosts!" Manny emphasized his point by going ghost and going through a wall. "What are doors to us?"

"Something that tis keeping something that tis very dangerous in check." Minnie commented half swearing she saw a shadow moving a moment ago. "What did this company make exactly?"

"Neuromods my guess." Manny stated having found something interesting on a wall.

"'Neuromods?'" Minnie asked cocking a suspicious brow at the twins.

"Look." Manny was aiming a makeshift ecto flashlight at a poster which depicted a item called a Neuromod, a small contraption roughly in the shape of a gun, was was cupping the face of a person in the poster.

"That tells me absolutely nothing." Minnie commented staring blankly at the poster.

"Let's google it then." Saying that Manny went over to the terminal, punched in Neuromod, and came to a section called commonly asked questions. "Lucky the power still works around here."

"I saw something that looked like a windmill on top of the building, and solar panels as well." Minnie commented finger tapping on her chin as the computer booted up. "Tis unsurprising this place still functions."

So apparently the Neuromod works by injecting the 'serum' into the subjects brain through needles, through the eye, which then alters the subject's brain chemistry to grant new abilities and implant new memories and knowledge. The entire process was so similar to when Junior had all that information from Minnie's time in Heaven put into his head that it was scary.

"Eugh." While Minnie was thinking about that disturbing revelation Dani had come back around from a corner. "If you two are done we should probably use that computer to access the security systems and figure out whatever it was that these people were trying so hard to lock away from the rest of the world."

"Good luck with that, all the security camera's are routed into the security office and the CEO's office." Manny stated pointing at the screen.

"Then we'll go the the CEO's office, at least there we should be able to activate the security array." With Dani leading the charge the three siblings were phased through the building and entered the CEO's office. Dani took one look at the rotten corpse sitting in the chair at the desk before toppling it over and sitting down in it's place. She phased her hand into the desk and her technopathic powers went to work booting up the old computers. "First order of business is figuring out what killed these people."

The camera's hadn't been working in very long time, not since they came in and started turning things on, that meant that all they had to do was look through the most recent security footage. They were soon treated to the sight of little spidery shadow monsters skittering through the hallways and sucking the life out of people leaving nothing behind by dried up husks and more little shadow monsters. What was even more concerning was that said corpses were no where to be found on their way in here.

"Ah do we know where those little things came from?" Manny asked looking around the room and spotting what he hoped was a working shot gun on display.

"Talos-1." Dani stated sneering in disgust. "Back when it was Vorona 1 a space shuttle launched by the Russians into orbit in the sixties. JFK took it over, then someone tried to kill him for it, so he instead gave control over to Transtar Industries and joined it's board of directors after he was done being president. Those things are part of their production Neuromods, raw materials they called them."

"So that stuff they were squirting into people's brains are actually those little spider things?" Manny finished reloading the shot gun in time to hear the sound of something much bigger then those spider things rumbling around. "That's a little messed up."

"It gets worst, they seem to feed off of the biochemical reactions in the body, instantly decays a living being for the sake of sucking out all of the potential energy in their body." Dani's face scrunched up like someone who just figured out what hot dogs are really made out of. "They fed people to those things." People where any number of animals would have just as easily done in their place. She was not happy.

"Wait, wait, wait." Manny rested the shot gun that had been filled with Ecto energy on his shoulder as he processed the new information "You mean to say that the little super power needles, are made out of little shadow monsters, that are in turn made out of people? Dude that's messed up!"

"Indeed." Dani brought up several files as she set to work. "They'll called Typhon, mimics more accurately do to their ability to assume the form of inanimate objects they stumble across. They are only the tip of the iceberg though. Here's the full arsenal of unpleasant things we can expect." Clicking the first file, the group was introduced to the Weaver, some type of monster that made monsters out of things that they stumble across. Like people for example, they were transformed into fire breathing, electricity spewing, force ball spitting monsters.

"Well that explains it." Manny commented as something suddenly made sense all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Dani asked raising a questioning brow.

"Well we didn't see any dead bodies on our way up here right?" The Footage showed that survivors had made it all they way to the top exit of the building before they were confronted by the Typhon and made into the equivalent of a orange that was squeezed dry. Bodies that they didn't see on their way inside when they entered through that very same door.

"We lack time to waste." Dani snapped eyes darting about the ceiling as she heard the sound of more of those things rampaging about. "Manny the sparrow protocols."

Manny put a cell phone on the desk and Dani started reading aloud from it, as if acting some kind of script, and being recorded by the camera in the office. Minnie on the other hand decided to make herself useful. Uncurling her Nergal toes as it were and spreading the resulting teeth eye and other sharp pointy thing mounted tentacles throughout the building. The Typhon were quick to notice her presence, chairs, benches, tables and strangely enough Coffee mugs sprang to life and attacked her tentacles. Minnie's response was swift and brutal depositing the gory after math inside of a waste disposal shoot. She did however eventually get the attention of the slightly tougher variants, including the Phantom like former human corpses, the giant mass of tentacles that is the Weaver, a huge hulk of machinery and shadows, and oh yes a giant hulking brute of a creature easily the size of three of the phantoms. Those gave her a little bit of work, but only a little bit.

"I am keeping our hosts entertained, Art thou done with thine message yet?" Minnie asked cracking one eye open in Dani's direction even as she focused on the Typhon running rampant.

"I'm done." Dani stated closing the holoscreen before her. "We should get going, we've got some new marching orders." Saying that the three of them left through the window, leaving the Typhon no way of escaping the building.

"Art we going to leave this building here?" Minnie asked very concerned about a army of monsters that liked to eat people and turn them into more monsters loose on a world that was already probably filled with very unpleasant creatures. It was not a combination she saw the people of the world at large exiting from their cryo chambers into and being all that happy with.

"The building was built tough enough to survive a nuclear blast at close range." Dani commented getting into the cockpit. Which point of interest, it did, if the radar screen showing the crater like terrain was any indication, with the exception of the huge triangular dent where Transtar industries was located. "You should have already eliminated most of them, we'll come back later, for now we've received a priority message from the others." Dani explained as the lid closed on them. "We're going to go pick up Marceline Abadeer." Dani explained as she set a course for the ship.

"Abadeer's demon spawn right?" The same girl that they were suppose to retrieve as part of the peace arrangements with Hudson, and whom if Minnie's memory served her was also the one responsible for destroying one of the Blarg contraptions that were trying to rip the planet apart. "Even if we get her how doth thou intend to get her back when we do?" As far as Minnie knew, the portal gun was still off the table, sighting Dani's need for secrecy.

"One problem at a time, with any luck Marceline will already know a way of getting into the Ghost Zone." Dani explained as they flew across the landscape.

"How do we find this lady anyway?" Manny asked looking across the landscape.

"We know where she's been." Dani commented looking at the towering split in half Blarg contraption that was most likely destroyed by Marceline, and which was also surrounded by the remains of numerous Blarg fighter craft. "I recommend that we start down there."

They landed the craft among the ruins of it's defeated brethren. There wasn't much going on, Daniela determined that there was a vault in the area and they could use it's security equipment to find out where Marceline had went.

"Well this is a good sign." Manny commented looking at the remains of vault 17 that had it's door ripped off and flung a distance away.

"How is this good?" Dani asked pointing accusingly at the door.

"Well someone was here weren't they?" Manny asked gesturing to the hole where a gear shaped door use to be.

Ignoring the arguments of her siblings Minnie went inside of the vault and looked around for any clues. She found a computer in good shape and created a nergal jack that she promptly plugged in. Men who were fond of alternating between shadow and human came up to the door and tore it off of it's hinges before entering.

"Vampires. Of course." With the nuclear missiles cutting off of the sun they were probably thriving now, couple that with all the people who were left behind outside of the vaults desperately looking for a way to survive and it's no wonder this happened. In the footage the vampires yanked surprised people out of their pods and began pushing them along, a light skinned black haired girl that Minnie believed was Marceline stumbled across the scene before transforming into a demonic monster that was roughly humanoid with ax blades for claws and a nose. "Definitely Abadeer's spawn." Ultimately Marceline lost against the combined might of what must be two senior vampires who had just fed and was dragged off with the other newly acquired snacks. Minnie left the vault with the newly acquired information to the sight of Manny and Dani still arguing.

"Seriously how can you be so brainless!?"

"Hello!? You Removed it!"

Minnie broke up their conversation by tossing the corpse of one of the vault dwellers between them, pale skin and pointed fangs showing the early signs of vampirism. Minnie followed this information up by shining a light on the corpse that while harmless to the twins vaporized the would be vampire.

"It would be wise to move on now. Doth thou hath any way of locating the inhabitants of the vault?" Minnie asked glaring a hole into the heads of her bickering siblings. Dani took a moment to find the door and got some information printed on the side before entering that information into her Pip-Boy.

"The tracking devices in the vault inhabitants say that they're several clicks that way." Dani explained point in another direction. "We should go there soon. The trip was long and vampires need sleep too, but they will only sleep so long."

The three of them loaded up into the ship and took off through the air again. This time Manny was driving while Daniela fiddled with her Pipboy and the communications unit for the ship, working to spread her influence to the other ships. Soon Enough of Daniela's technopathy had bled through, bits of Blarg fighter ships united with the extractor machine and created one large ship that the trio docked inside of.

"The ship is amplifying the Pip-Boy's frequency, House can you hear us?" Daniela asked as she and her siblings left the little ship preparing to enter the cockpit of the big ship.

"Loud and clear, speaking of you might want to listen to this." Daniela transferred the feed from House to the ship's communications system and produced a holographic image of a cave where a large number of vampires had gathered together.

"My people of the night!" The leader stood higher than the rest of them, a humanoid lion in a white suit and red cape. "The survival of our race has not been easy, but where mere cattle has failed, abandoning this world to it's own devices, we have thrived! Not only that!" A cage suspended from a chain was lowered from the ceiling of the cave, in it was Marceline hands tied together as she looked around the cave at the assembled crowd of blood suckers. "But we shall grow stronger as well! We are graced by royalty, a Lord class Demon of the Underworld, tonight we feast upon her blood, tonight we reach a new level in our evolution, and claim our place as the super predators of this world!"

"Goblin piss tastes better, less calories too." Marceline cracked humorlessly.

"They seem to be trying to gather their forces together for the 'feast.'" House explained cutting through the footage.

"Not knocking the whole vampire diet here, but that seems like a awful lot like a lot of vampires that are gonna have to share." Manny commented looking at the footage as they opened the door leading into the bridge of the ship.

"Unless they break down into infighting first, we might have more time then we thought." Daniela explained scratching her chin.

"So long as we've got so much time on our hands might I make a suggestion?" Manny asked raising one hand to the air.

* * *

If nothing else, the vampires had good taste, carving their base out of a Caribbean resort town. As predicted the vampires had broken down into a bloodied brawl, though a civilized one, contenders who wanted a bite of Marceline had to fight for it, losers were fed on by the winners, increasing their power that will sky rocket once they've had a piece of Marceline. Then the ground started shaking. The Vampires looked through holes in the caves and were greeted to the sight of giant humanoid crab monsters. What truly concerned them was the bright light that had accompanied them that was burning their skin.

" **Greetings vampires of Earth.** " Minnie, still glowing, still radiating holy power, crashed in front of the vampires, many scattering in all directions scrambling for cover from the burning holy light that was bombarding them. " **By now thou should hath figured out that I am a Angel.** " Minnie walked into the cave and locked eyes with Marceline. " **This is good, as it saves me the time and energy of introducing mineself.** " The vampire king, unafraid and unharmed, walked towards Minnie with his hands behind his back. " **I am here for the girl.** "

"That is rather unfortunate, for you see I already have plans for her." The vampire stated walking up to Minnie. "So I must insist that you leave young lady."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Glad you approved! FMA trick?

DPSS: Galactus avoided the earth because it was a giant radioactive pile of rubble, what would he do once that is no longer the case?


	55. The Vampire Queen

**Author's Note** : Not much to say again, This story is starting to get confusing, even for me I will admit. I better go back to killing Angels soon. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 55: The Vampire Queen

Minnie leaped from Dani's makeshift war ship, the giant crab thing's that Manny found and was now possessing was doing a number on the vampires that were flooding out of the compound where Marceline was being held. Minnie made a light arrow and shot it into the air producing a rain of light projectiles down on the area, the vampires suddenly realizing just how mortal they really are before her power, that she expected. The giant crab monsters bouncing the projectiles off of them like rain on the other hand, that was unexpected, but also promising, if these creatures could simply shrug off her attacks, then what trouble would they bring to the forces of Heaven? In either case since it would seem that she could attack with impunity she would continue to do so, breaching the enemy stronghold and both she and the lion like leader of the enemy dispensing with the threats, as well as the army wiped away by Minnie's power.

"If you two alpha dogs are done marking your territory would somebody get me out of this cage already?" Minnie threw a light dagger into the lock of the cage destroying it and several of the chains supporting it, tipping over Marceline's cage in a lopsided view, dangling over the waiting jaws of what few hungry vampires remained. "Oh yeah because this is much better!" Fire burst into the room and incinerated the vampires below, leaving nothing below her but smoke and ashes. "That is actually better." Marceline dropped onto the ground that was now devoid of vampires. "Now then, what happened to my ax?"

While Marceline went off looking for her weapon Minnie and the lion man had entered close quarters combat, Minnie coming to a poignant realization as her attacks struck against her foe.

" **Thou art immune to mine attacks?** " Minnie asked in shocked amazement.

"Your attacks have merely struck my mortal vessel." The humanoid lion stated brushing the dust off of himself. "The creatures of this world have no reason to fear your attacks why would I?"

" **Then mayhaps I should try harder!** " This time Minnie notched three of the light arrows and fired them at her opponent at the same time, each of them exploding in a shower of sharp pointed objects, sharp pointed objects that the lion man brushed away with a wave of his hand, generating a mass of shadow that bit down and tossed the what projectiles weren't outright neutralized aside. " **So, thou really art a vampire.** " Minnie commented watching the familiar movement of the shadows.

"Do not confused me with the diseased fools who house but a fraction of my essence girl. They are vampires, but I am Eternity!" Saying that the ashes that littered the ground around the Vampire leader started to swirl around him, creating a thick smoke screen as the resulting shadows took shape, molded into the form of a much larger lion.

Suddenly a sound like a chord in a rock solo echoed blowing away the dust and ash. When Minnie turned around she spotted Marceline with her ax turned Guitar in hand.

"Not so tough without your buddies or your protein shakes to back you up are yah?" Marceline asked in a mocking tone.

Suddenly, the humanoid lion lunged at Marceline from behind, sinking her jaws into her neck, the color drained from her features, and her eyes turned a sharp red as her fangs grew out. Unlike the holy power Minnie was giving out, Marceline's demonic power appeared to be having a affect on the vampiric creature, and he subsequently showed that by exploding into a giant mass of smoke.

" **So thou were immune to mine power before because thee twas in the host of a creature that twas not weak to it?** " To this realization Minnie produced another light spear and hurled it at her opponent who had started to take shape, dealing a sizable explosion in the process.

"INSOLENT CREATURE! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU PATHETIC-RAWRG!" The ranting smoke cloud was interrupted by another shot of holy power from Minnie.

" **Seems to be working fine to me.** " Shrugging a explanation like that, Minnie produced a large number of crossbows and prepared to fire light volleys at the animate smoke cloud. Then she realized that Marceline was in the line of fire, and between her demon heritage and her growing vampiric symptoms it looked like it would do as much if not more damage to her than the vampire leader. " **Manuel Black! Get...** " Suddenly a giant crab claw stabbed it's way into the lair out from which emerged Manny.

"Only Dani and our mother gets to call me Manuel!" Manny snapped finger pointed at Minnie while he squeezed a ball of Ecto energy in his hand.

" **Manny watch...** " A ball that Manny promptly tossed behind him into the heart of the smoke cloud where it exploded.

"Also I know how to multitask in spite of what Dani has told you!" While Manny attempted to lecture the smoke cloud seized the opportunity that he had created and entered into the body of the crab monster.

" **Get her out of here!** " Leaving that order for Manny Minnie flew out of the cavern to go after the now vampiric giant crab monster.

"Hmm. Looks kinda pale to me?" Marceline took one look at Manny before she attacked him.

* * *

Minnie flew out of the caves where she spotted the Vampire crab monster doing battle against the other crab monsters Manny had brought with him, knowing that light would do her no good here, Minnie switched to a alternate plan of attack. Summoning legion of angelic Nergal beasts carrying with them weaponry Minnie took aim at the enemy before her and sent her creations forward in a wave. The Monsters jumped all over their enemy and stabbed their blades and other weapons into the joints of the beast, working their way into dealing sizable wounds into the monster as other Crab monsters batted on the thing from the side. Through the wounds of the vampire monster Minnie attempted to use her monsters to inject the light that her foe was weak against directly into it's body, in the hope that by doing so she would be able to bring it down. The Vampire lord's response to this continual barrage was to jump ship, acquiring a new body by entering another one of the crab beasts. More to the point, addressing the source of his hardships directly he back handed Minnie out of the sky and into the water.

* * *

"Hey Dani..." Observing the display of Minnie who had just been knocked into the water Dani shifted her attention to Manny who had just arrived on the surface. "She's gumming me." With Marceline in tow who was trying to use jaws that could bite through steel, and failing, to bite through Manny's arm. "She's probably lost her sense of reasoning thanks to her vampiric transformation." Dani commented working the controls on her ship as she attempted to find a way of defeating their giant foe. "She needs blood if she's to regain it, either that or we need to expose her to direct sun light before the transformation is complete to turn her back to normal." Dani explained as she maneuvered the ship to a position above the clouds.

"On it." Saying that Manny grabbed hold of the new born vampiress and took to the air.

"Of course without any blood in her veins she'll probably end up being killed instead."

A comical sound resembling screeching to a halt from high speeds echoed through the air as Manny whipped to a stop in midair.

"Any more bright ideas you wanna tell me about?" Manny asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Let her drink your blood." A short paused ensued from Manny as he stuck his pinky in his ear.

"Huh. Guess I need to clean my ears out again." A loud sound like feed back came off of Manny's pipboy and screeched in his ear.

"LET HER DRINK YOUR BLOOD YOU IDIOT! USE YOUR DAMN SWORD TO SLASH OPEN YOUR WRIST AND LET HER DRINK FROM IT!"

"Alright alright heesh you're stressed today." Manny carried Marceline back to ground level, with a flick of his wrist Manny made a red gauntlet with a green jewel in the center of the back of the hand appear on his left hand, from which emerged a large black and white great sword that Manny used to slash his wrist on his other hand. Seeing the blood, the feral Marceline greedily grabbed hold of the offered arm and began sucking as much blood out of Manny as she could. Soon the new born Vampiress started to glow green with massive amounts of raw energy. "Lady, I know you're hungry, but I need that too." Retracting the over sized blade back into his gauntlet Manny bonked Marceline on her head with his fist, before concentrating fire onto his wrist and cauterizing the wound close.

"Oouugh!" Marceline let out a involuntary groan as she quickly regained her consciousness. "What happened?"

"The lion thing tried to eat you, my big sis Minnie stopped it, then you tried to eat me." Manny explained examining his wrist that he had slashed open and shortly thereafter welded shut again.

"What are you talking about!? Why would I...!?" It was while trying to fend off a hazy headache that Marceline snapped to crystal clarity, placing a hand on her own skin made her realize how cold it felt, trailing down the new born vampiress checked her teeth and felt that they were razor sharp. "GAH! I'M A VAMPIRE!"

"Well, I was trying to be subtle but..." Manny explained shrugging his shoulders.

"WOULD YOU STOP KIDDING AROUND! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Marceline barking pulling at her hair while she paced back and forth.

"Well you were already the daughter of a pretty tough Demon lord to begin with. So it's not like you weren't a monster to begin with." Manny explained trying his best to make Marceline feel better.

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG..." Suddenly, a thought cross the newly turned vampire's mind. "Who was the one to bite me again?"

"The lion guy, didn't I already say that?" Manny asked cocking a curious brow.

"THE VAMPIRE KING? THE VAMPIRE KING HAS THE BLOOD OF A DEMON LORD NOW!?" Marceline screeched in a panicking tone of voice.

"Well actually no, Minnie kinda chased him out of that and now he's in one of the angel proof giant crab monsters I grabbed earlier." Manny stated thumbing in the direction of the light show battle going on between Minnie and the parasitic vampire lord.

"Wait, what?" Marceline asked having a hard time processing this information.

"Giant crab monster that's immune to holy power. I found it at the bottom of the Caribbean sea." Manny stated his finger in the direction of the ocean.

"So you mean to tell me..." Marceline was struggling to stay calm right now, the nonchalant attitude of Manny to the seriousness of the situation was aggravating her nerves. "The guy, who was already the 'king of the vampires' now has the blood of a demon lord flowing through his veins, and the body of a monster immune to holy attacks?"

"Hmm?" Manny appeared to ponder the question briefly. "Yah I guess." The teenage halfa replied with a shrug.

"WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKED OUT ABOUT THIS!?" Marceline snapped grabbing hold of Manny's jacket and holding him face to face.

"This is normal where I come from." Was Manny's nonchalant sanity shrugging attitude.

"Where did you say you were from?" Marceline asked in a truly fearful tone of voice.

"The Underworld." Manny stated shrugging his shoulders in face of the seemingly irrelevant question. "Why you ask?"

"Where in the underworld?" Marceline asked sounding like she was onto some train of thought.

"Grim-Skull." Manny stated becoming confused at Marceline's sudden interest in underworld geography.

"Did my father take over the underworld while I was gone?" Marceline asked sounding scared.

"Not that I know of." Was Manny's equally confused reply.

"I don't know what is worst the idea of my Dad taking over or the fact that everyone else seems just as crazy as he is." Marceline replied sounding thoroughly dejected about something. "We need to regroup and find a way to take that thing down." Marceline commented looking at the huge crab monster in question.

"Oi Meat Head!" Once again Manny's pipboy started to shriek at him. "Did you get the demon girl out of the line of fire yet or do I have to do everything around here?" Dani asked growling at Manny.

"She's okay. You wanna start pulling your own weight now?" At once the bottom compartment of the ship opened up, revealing a large number of barrel sized cannons with machine gun like mechanisms inside. At the push of a button from Daniela, the machine guns opened fire on the giant crab vampire unleashing a slew of anti-matter tipped missiles that unleashed huge devastating explosions on the monstrous beast. "Oh that must hurt!" Manny commented laughing as the monster let out a death shriek. Of course it attempted to take a host in the form of the third remaining giant crab monster, but was hampered by said crab monster's sudden loss of a head which was now spewing radioactive material all over the area. "Wow no wonder it was able to shrug off big sis's attack, it's already radioactive." Manny commented casually observing his Pipboy that was screeching warnings of about the radioactive goo raining down on him at him.

"I'm beginning to think that you're just the crazy one here." Marceline commented using a downed log to serve as a umbrella against the frankly disgusting and dangerous substance coming down from the sky.

The one who had severed the Giant's head was revealed to be none other than Minnie, oversize great sword in hand as she stared down the demonic cloud that had back handed her earlier.

" **My, My, My. One after another tis only things that seek to enrage me.** " Minnie stated swinging one arm through the air, and producing a thousand crossbows armed with holy arrows from tentacles that were coming out of her back. " **Mayhaps this should teach thee some manners.** " Saying that Minnie swung down her sword arm and unleashed the massive wave of light based projectiles upon the cloud of demonic power. While the cloud was combusting it also took form of a huge lion creature, perhaps it's original host had a huge influence on it.

"FOOLISH MORTAL! I AM THE DARKNESS PERSONIFIED! YOU CANNOT DESTRO..." Minnie interrupted her foe's ramblings by firing another volley of projectiles at it. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!?"

" **Interesting, thou doth seem to be indestructible.** " Minnie commented tilting her head against her stubborn foe. " **Tis that the case, then I merely hath to find somewhere to shove thou that thee will not do anymore harm.** " Minnie produced a massive golden hand made out of light, and reached out to grab the darkness elemental, turning that hand into a massive prison sphere. " **Now where to put thee?** " While pondering that question Minnie looked down below and saw Manny waving at her. Intrigued she landed below and met with Manny who was joined by Marceline.

"Hey sis? Looks like you got smokey all wrapped up." Manny stated indicating the light sphere next to Minnie.

" **Indeed I hath, now the question is where to put it.** " Minnie stated eyeing the sphere and knowing that she couldn't keep it contained forever.

"Our friend here has a suggestion." Manny stated indicated Marceline.

"As I understand it, that thing in there mostly made up of my own power. If anyone can keep that thing under control, it's me." Marceline stated thumbing herself in her chest.

" **Art thou sure?** " Minnie asked cocking a suspicious brow at the young Vampiress.

"The idiot already told me you're here to drag me back to the Nightosphere. If I have to go anyway at least I can take that thing as far away from here as possible." Marceline stated pointing out the light sphere.

" **If thou insist.** " Minnie did a pretty good impression of cracking a egg as she released her prisoner directly over Marceline's head. The Darkness embodiment wasted no time in finding a new host, both of whom were quickly rendered unconscious by a tap to the back of the head by Manny.

"So what are we doing now?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Galactus ignored Earth because it was too toxic for him to consume. For humanity to inhabit the planet again that toxicity has to be removed. Once that Toxicity is removed Galactus will stop ignoring the planet, and then the planet will need a certifiable god killer to chase him off again.

Detrametal: I don't think I saw that episode of Full Metal Alchemist, or FMA Brother hood was it a manga only thing?


	56. The Station in the Sky

**Author's Note** : Not much to say right now, Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 56: The Station in the Sky

The airship, or rather space ship, depicting the jolly roger like symbol of the Allied forces of the Underworld, was gliding along Earth's atmosphere and soon docked with the sky scraper like Talos-1. Junior was the first one to exit. Dual wielding Nergal machine guns as he swept the room his ability to sense living beings making it that he could identify their hidden enemies, that was the idea anyway. The truth was that none of them had actually seen one of these things before.

"Are you sure that we can find these things?" Junior asked looking around. "I mean, inter-whatever shadow monsters aren't exactly the same as a normal creature, the stations life signs detector doesn't even pick up on them according to what you said."

"Off the record." Walker stated hands ready to fire a ecto blast. "Maybe. I don't know enough about these things to give you a accurate answer on that, if we had access to the research Data that the scientists accumulated on these things before the bombs started to drop then we'd have a more accurate idea." Walker thumbed in the direction of what looked suspiciously like a lump of shadows, ball of ecto energy in his other hand that served equal parts flash light and offensive weapon. "I guarantee you that people do not like the idea of things that can literally turn into anything hiding around waiting to take a bite out of them and having no way of detecting them." Suddenly a trash can turned into one of the spidery shadow monsters and leaped out at the group, Junior shooting it with one of his guns.

"Mac. Seal the ship." Junior stated as Mimi and Chi walked out of the ship. "I don't want any of those things getting inside. Seal the cockpit too, don't take any chances."

"No arguments here." Mac stated in a cooperative tone of voice.

"If you see two of anything you don't remember toss it out of the cockpit first." Walker instructed prompting Junior look at him suspiciously. "The mimics aren't very intelligent, according to what little information myself and my associates can gather, they can only copy what they can see."

"Good to know." Mac stated accompanied by sound of a door bolting close. "Let me know when you guys find a way to figure out how to find these things before they leap out to bite people in the ass."

"Will do." Junior stated, however he was abruptly caught by the collar by Chi, who together with Mimi was looking outside of a window in the direction of Earth, specifically the massive crater in the Earth that use to be North America. "Oh... that might have done it." Is what Junior said, but something was happening to the Earth, ripples were all over it, like it was in the middle of a illusion. Looking around it they could see volcanoes, tsunami's and that was among the more pleasant things going on right now that they could see. "Walker, what do you make of this?"

"We've got another time traveler, they seemed to be attempting to revert the planet back to the way it was but the damage has already been done." Walker stated prompting Junior to look at him suspiciously.

"How so?" Junior asked looking at Walker suspiciously.

"Right now the Ghost Zone is a giant unstable mass, the state of the Ghost Zone reflects the state of the Earth and vice versa. People died in masse on Earth, they get crammed into the same place in the Ghost Zone and in the process produce haunts, when two or more haunts of incompatible types collide they produce a Green hole, a Ghostly version of our black holes, which in turn usually causes the very same disaster that triggered the appearance of the starting natural disaster in the first place on Earth. The fact that someone prevented it once won't prevent it from popping up again." Walker gestured down below, where the Earth was still having a hard time deciding whether it wanted to look like a giant piece of radioactive rubble or a giant piece of radioactive rubble with a hole in it. "Hence the little identity crisis going on down there."

"Anything we can do?" Junior asked looking down at the Earth.

"Figure out whatever happened, return back to the past, reduce the casualties by as much as possible, keep the chaos in the Ghost Zone from opening up more holes..."

"I get it." Junior interrupted before walking back through the station. "Let's start with that first one." Junior opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a turret of some kind. Dismissing the machine as it was not firing at him Junior walked passed, as did Walker, and Mimi.

"OUCH!" But the machine for some reason took great offense to Chi, the sound of gunshots accompanying the projectiles into Chi's form. "What's the big idea not warning me about the turret!?"

"Didn't fire at us." Junior noted back tracking to the turret.

"Oh that's so comforting!" Chi snarled having ducked back into the hangar.

"I wonder." Junior grabbed the Turret which caused it to conveniently fold up and deactivate before bringing it into the cargo hold and turned it on causing it to open fire on a oil drum turned skittering monster. "So this thing can detect the little guys." Junior noted watching as the gun stopped firing again.

"Of which I am similar enough to that they think I'm one of them." Chi stated sound quite thoroughly offended.

"I'll take what I can get." Junior smashed open the machine and pulled out a chip and put it in his head, his eyes blinking as he absorbed the information on detecting the Mimic's psionic emissions and adjusting his eyes. "Mac we've got our Mimic finder, I'm sending you the specs." A few minuets went by as a loading bar went by before Junior's eyes.

"Got it. Those things aren't gonna be able to sneak up on me." Mac stated in a confident tone of voice.

"Alright let's keep going, we need to find out where..." Suddenly, a machine blinked to life, it's malfunctioning circuitry was having a hard time with their arrival, hence it's delayed reaction.

"Welcome Ta-Ta-Talos-1 Transtar employ-ee-ee-ee's." The computer screen blinked to life with minimal static showing a layout of the sky scraper like satellite and several options. "For Volunteers for Neuromod Testing, press 1. For Transtar Employees press 2."

Shrugging his shoulders at the helpful computer Junior reached up and pressed a button on the touch screen. The group were given instructions on where all the offices were and found the CEO's office, one Alex Yu, attempting to cut out any middle man in advance. Junior shoved his hands through the sealed security doors and pushed his way in and looked around the office, stripped of anything that wasn't nailed down, what use these things had for furniture Junior neither knew nor cared. Fortunately the terminals were attached to the walls, and it gave him the chance he needed to access the computer systems.

"1 new message... after the bombs dropped." Junior added after seeing the date.

"Play it." Walker stated as the flat screen buzzed to life.

"Manny the Sparrow Protocols." The unfamiliar form of Daniela buzzed to life on the screen accepting a cell phone that was given to her. Perhaps not coincidentally, Junior caught Walker doing the same. "Daniela Fenton-Black reporting in. Myself and my brother Manuel Fenton-Black have traveled back to before the bombs dropped and placed ourselves into Cryogenic suspended animation only to be reawakened when a threat on the level of a planet killer was on us. We've halted what we believe to be the chief cause of the disaster that led to the destruction of Earth, a attempt by a alien race called the Blarg to extract a chunk of the Earth in the construction of their new home-world. Awaiting end result report."

"Unknown." Compared to Daniela's scripted tone of voice Walker's thoughts seemed legitimately his own as he looked through a window down at the Earth. "The planet's timeline is still in a state of flux. Your doing I assume. The Ghost Zone is still very unstable, I wouldn't recommend attempting to make a return trip until we can fix that. In the mean time we need you to secure someone for us, one Marceline Abadeer if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Walker instructed his attention once again on Daniela.

"We've heard of her, and we know her last location. She helped us eliminate the Blarg that was in Mexico." Daniela stated eyes briefly trailing down to the phone in her hand.

"Good, after you get her return to whatever manner of Refrigerator you were in and wait for us to come to you." Walker instructed prompting Daniela to nod her head.

"Understood. Before we go though, the building we're in seems to be infested by some type of shadowy creatures, we believe they originated aboard the station you should be on."

"We've met." Chi commented bitterly.

"See you in Vegas then, it seems to be the only city that managed to avoid being bombed back to the stone age." Saying that the message ended, though Junior more so got the impression of a conversation.

"What was that about?" Junior asked freeing his hand from where he plugged it into the console to make the thing work.

"Sparrow protocols. Time Travelers tend to leave messages for people in the future, sometimes they like to have conversations with them. Our conversation was scripted." Walker held up the phone to reveal text on it. "I just finished writing it, now at some point in time this is gonna wind up in Dani's hands where she will read from it and record a message for us." Walker stated gesturing to the screen.

"I hate time travel. Are we done here? I'd like to go and pick up my siblings now." Junior asked gesturing to the unstable planet below.

"We need to stabilize the planet first, and our window of opportunity to do so is shrinking, I suggest we vacate at once." Walker stated gesturing back to the way they came.

"I've gotta go visit Aku-City anyway." Chi stated already heading for the door. "These things came from somewhere, somewhere I suspect my father came from. If we can learn more about them before we get come back to this place then they might prove useful in some capacity. If not... my father's arrival signaled the start of a time of great suffering and chaos, if these things are the start of another then it would be wise if we were out in front." Chi explained making her way back to the cargo hold.

Mimi however had stopped in front of a screen, before she telekinetically pulled the others over to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Walker asked looking into the screen, and saw that the radar system was picking up something very very large. "Oh that's not good."

* * *

Daniela's group were flying back to Vegas, Marceline was making faces in the mirror, though to be more accurate she seemed to be trying to make sense of her vampiric transformation.

"We'll be arriving in Vegas shortly." Daniela stated flying over the radioactive wasteland below. "Manny do you have that information on those things that you found at the bottom of the ocean?"

"The ones that play volley ball with Angels? Yeah I got some information on them." Manny pulled up his Pipboy with what information he got from them. "The computer thing on the big Blarg ship was nice enough to dissect some of them for me. They scraped some of that FEV stuff out of them, and they got a few things that look like slugs in their guts that seem to be contributing to their regenerative power by quite the huge margin. According to the computer anyway."

"Course." Daniela stated touching down in the airport within Las Vegas's confines. "Once everyone is together again we will tell them our findings, I wonder what the Angels will do about creatures that know how to shake off their attacks."

"The crabs will do little good." Minnie stated prompting Daniela to cock a suspicious glance towards her. "Where light fails simple brute force succeeds. They will learn, and they will adapt. With ease. Everyone of them that dies is merely returned home, and quick to return to the front lines. Every one of us that dies are consumed by mine brother to be spat out again at his convenience." Minnie stated a bitter tone in her voice. "I see not the tactical advantage thou speaks of, only a long bitter conflict, less we art able to strike decisively."

"You've got any ideas for that?" Dani asked cocking a brow at her sister.

"None so far I fear. For now we've found allies among the Five of the underworld, and potentially among the stars as well." Minnie stated looking out the window at the sky.

"If you need time to think I need time to work. I have to build a temporal shield. Stabilizing the timeline requires that more tampering be done, if we are to be retrieved we must be prepared." Daniela stated prompting Minnie to nod her head.

Dani sent the Blarg craft into space to gather for supplies, the makeshift ghost portal she made aboard the ship gave a idea of what the Ghost Zone was like on the other side, the sight of the security doors being ripped off of their proverbial hinges and sucked inside of the portal before Dani abruptly closed it said that sight was, 'don't even try.'

"Patience brother, I am coming for you." Minnie commented looking up to the sky as night descended.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Answer your question?

Detrametal: Oh okay, I vaguely remember something like that. Not really, Angel, Vampires, seems straight forward to me. Yah, don't worry, I do have a idea of what I am ultimately going to do, new stuff just keeps popping into my head along the way.


	57. The Coming Darkness

**Author's Note** : Not Much to say today, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 57: The Coming Darkness

Minnie stretched her body out as she exited from the cryo tube for the second time in what felt like days for her, how much time had actually passed she didn't really know though the green crystal Dani's little space ships brought back from parts unknown and she had converted that into something resembling a faraday cage had been set up. Minnie exited from the opened door into the laboratory set up around the computer like House that was built beneath the streets of Las Vegas.

"Good Afternoon Daniela." House greeted as Dani and Manny began percolating a fresh batch of coffee. "How was cryosleep?"

"Painful." Dani stated drinking directly out of the coffee pot.

"Anyone want the hot show first?" Manny asked his body audibly cracking as he did his stretches. "Ladies first and all that jazz."

"You breath fire, you don't need a hot shower to thaw out." Dani stated shooting her brother a glare before continuing to drink out of the pot like it was a mug of coffee. "House, remind me what was the population of Earth like before the bombs dropped?"

"8.13 billion people." House replied in a dull tone of voice. "There was a sharp decline in the population shortly before that. Something you did I presume."

"Maybe. What happened?" Dani asked putting back her makeshift mug for a refill.

"Eugenics war. Genetic engineering, cybernetic enhancements and psychoactive drugs were blamed as the chief causes of the decline in human civilization. 400 million people had been euthanized in the name of human purity, with a additional 70 thousand rounded up as expendable units in a mass colonization effort." House's picturesque face of a smirking business man was soon replaced by a map of the solar system, three dotted lines leading to Earth's Moon, otherwise known as Luna, Mars and Venus respectively, and a fourth led directly out of the solar system.

"What am I looking at House?" Was Dani's reply while listening to the coffee machine churn.

"Three of the six colony ships were planned to go to the Moon, Mars and Venus. Of the three, the mission to colonize, and then enslave, Mars launched by the Ultor Corporation was successful. The mission to Venus has proven an abject failure. The colony on the Moon appears to be thriving somewhat. The status of the four remaining ships are unknown. They were last spotted around Pluto."

"Pluto eh? So a out of Sol Colony." Dani commented noting with glee that her Second oversize mug of coffee had been readied.

"Incorrect. The four remaining colony ships the Naggifar, the Argo, the Sarengo and The Reagan were blown off course by a cosmic storm and their computer systems suffered severe technical malfunctions. It is likely they are all dead." House explained switching to a map of the Earth, and it's dramatically expanded vault network.

"Aside from them, several thousand vault shelters each with the ability to sustain a maximum of one thousand vault dwellers for nine hundred years had been built world round."

"So in other words... most of the world at large survived?" Dani asked cocking a brow in surprise.

"That... don't sound like it's very good for the world right?" Manny asked, steam rolling off of his body and glowing a orange tinge beneath his clothes which implied his own internal heating mechanism at work. "I mean, the planet was boned in the first place cause there was too many people on the planet right?"

"Correct." To Dani's statement Manny held out a coin counting jar with very few coins in it and which had the words 'Manny was right' taped to the side. Rolling her eyes Dani took out a nickle and put it inside. "I hope you choke on that candy bar!"

"That is what the vaults are capable of, but when the bombs dropped they dropped with little warning. Most of the vaults closed only after receiving the first groups to arrive. Everyone else was... severely affected by the radiation." The screen turned back to House's smug face. "That is what you get when you round up everyone built with even the tiniest resistance against radiation and ship them off to another planet. Of course this map is fairly out of date." The image switched over to a chart showing a history of severe shifts in the rector scale for the past decade. "Since the bombs dropped the planet seems intent on finishing off humanity. The majority of the shelters being underground and made of super reinforced materials has somewhat counteracted this ambition."

" _Such is the consequnces of altering time, the Ghost Zone does not take kindly to people trying to rearrange it._ " Dani punched a few key's on her Pip Boy and to her delight the giant Blarg ship floating above Vegas appeared to still be in functioning order.

"Get me a assessment of the planet. I want to know how many vaults are still active." Since going to sleep the ship had circled the globe a few times, dense forests were now covering much of the planet and a thick layer of algae was covering the ocean giving the planet a overall very green look.

"Did we do anything to the ocean?" Manny asked looking at the very green planet.

"No. Ivan might have though. We should probably focus on our current objectives, coordinate with the others at our next meeting." The ship flew into orbit, a large amount of space junk was still floating in orbit, but not the space junk that they needed. "Where did Talos-1 go?" Dani asked looking mighty suspicious.

"Searching... last know location of tracking beacons indicated the station is outside of Earth's orbit."

"'Last known?'" Minnie asked, her Nergaling far quicker to adapt to the changes in the temperature then the twins. "As in thou doth nay know the location of the station which twas the last known location of our brother?"

"Correct. We know that a ship of some kind, likely with your brother and his associates on board, board the station, and afterwards we shortly lost contact with the station."

"Where. Is. Mine. Brother?" Minnie asked patience lost and replaced by barely contained fury in the form of a snarl.

"Our best option? Scout the immediate vicinity for the station, try to locate any clues that might lead to their location. The fact that Ivan did not leave us any warning in the message he sent us indicates that they were not taken willingly." Which was all that Minnie needed to hear.

She pulled up a chair, brain fuming in what ways she would be able to hunt her brother down, eyes fixed up the screen that showed the ships spreading outwards away from the Earth.

"We should hath been awakened the moment they came through from the underworld." Minnie stated bitterly.

"Can't argue there, assuming that is there was a way of detecting them." Dani stated point behind her to House. "He wasn't built with inter dimensional portals in mind. A oversight on my part, and one we can work to correct. Doubtlessly our brother is in the process of ripping to pieces whatever manner of beast has seen fit to harass him this time and then he will be ripping open portals across space time. It would be wise to have a method of pin pointing his location when he does get here."

"Not to mention the angels too." Manny pointed out, Dani's coffee pot half empty and in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked snatching her coffee pot back.

"Well, the Angels lost interest in Earth cause there was no people here. Now thanks to us there's gonna be again." Manny explained gesturing around him. "We've been thorough in purging any trace of Christianity from Vegas, everywhere else is nothing but heavily mutated monsters most of whom are tree's with a limited ability to bark and snarl. The only way the angels could figure out what's going on is if one of those trees managed to retain their sapience after their transformation and for some reason or another started praying to god." Dani explained taking a deep swig from her pot.

"So...?" Manny asked a grin on his face.

"Chase a few of your crab monsters to dry land if you're so concerned. The Angels are so fond of smiting unholy abominations, and the Mirelurks are equally fond of swatting down people who shoot at them." Dani stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Mirelurks? You just came up with that didn't you!?" Manny stated pointing accusingly at Dani.

"Afraid not." House piped up and replaced the smug look on his screen with a detailed analysis of the common Mirelurk. "They're actually quite common on the coasts."

"But they usually don't get big enough and thick enough to shrug off a fleet of Blarg fighters. Those would be the ones you found, and those would the ones that'll stand a chance against the angels if and when they show up again." Dani explained gesturing to the Carribean Sea that was now littered with the remains of many Blarg machines destroyed by Manny and his one time pets.

"So scare up crab things, post someone to look out for our big bro, hey has anyone seen the vampire around here?" Manny asked looking around the room.

"Another good point. Sometimes I feel that you only pretend to be stupid." Dani commented looking through security footage for Marceline.

"I can try to break my record from last time for saying 'chinchilla' over and over again with taking a breath if yah want." Manny stated a wild mad look in his eyes.

"Please don't, I'm still traumatized from last time!" Daniela stated hands held together as she begged desperately.

While Minnie left the twins to their interactions she approached House glared at him coldly.

"Where's the vampire?" Minnie asked unamused.

"There was prison that made for a highly eff..."

"Uh Uh Uh!" Minnie stated interrupting the computer before it could proceed with it's explanation. "Where. Is. The. Vampire?"

"Twelves clicks to the east." House was even generous enough to provide a map. "Look for the prison filled with trigger happy lunatics." Minnie began making her way out of the underground facility and towards the surface, intent on securing the package that had delayed her reunion with her brother.

* * *

"So... what are we looking at here?" Asked Junior as he looked out into the vast emptiness of space through a observation window and saw nothing of interest. "We're suppose to go meet with my siblings when they wake up." Junior commented grudgingly.

"There is something there, it might simply be difficult to see because it's completely black, against a mostly completely black background. But if you look at space telemetry." The built in AI inside of the computer pin pointed various little lights that were far off stars as... something black moved past them, something black with tentacles if Junior's eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "I'll use radio telemetry to get a better idea."

In the mean time Chi and Mimi had arrived inside of the lobby, having just returned from exploring the rest of the station, with souvenirs, black squirmy souvenirs that were protesting rather vocally about being man handled by Mimi's telekinesis.

"This station has a bug problem." Chi stated dispassionately. "Has for quite some time." Chi threw her phone at Junior revealing pictures of orange material floating in midair. "Were it not for the fact that it's not attached to anything and is glowing orange I would say that those were comb webs. That and they started screaming when I tried to grab one."

Junior looked around the lobby, most of the 'Cob Webs' were above their heads, nothing they would have seen the first time that they came in. Not unless they were looking for it. Junior grabbed hold of what looked like a much larger version of the mimics they met upon arriving in the station and brought it over to the observation window and slammed it against the glass, noting the way that stars and other important sights disappeared behind it's inky form in a familiar to whatever they were tracking.

"Those things are what's bringing that, whatever it is here." Junior explained crushing the Typhon creature in his grip.

"Lovely. Wanna bet this orange stuff is related?" While Junior and Chi discussed the similarities between the little black shadow monsters and the big one coming towards the planet Mimi was already at a terminal. Waving back over to the group Chi and Junior came over and saw that Mimi had read a file on the web like material, otherwise known as Coral. Mimi got up and let Junior sit down for him to read.

"Okay so this Coral stuff. It's some how the brain of these typhon goons. They seem to reproduce by sucking out the biochemical energy of the body, basically trigger a hyper accelerated decay, and sucking out all the nutrients in the process." According to what the file said anyway. "As a side effect, they seem to suck their brains out through their mouths, and spin that into this 'psychoactive external memory storage unit.' As for why they do this they didn't figure that out."

Not that Mimi seemed to care, before Junior or Chi had even noticed she had flown up to one of the patches of the coral, and now that she understood what it was she had a experiment she wanted to perform. If this was basically extracted and processed humanity then that meant that it was extracted and processed Sin as well. Thus using her own power over the stuff she immediately grabbed hold and absorbed it into herself. The Typhon she was holding in her possession did not like that at all.

"So it's safe to say that these things are responsible for the coral, and we know that they're responsible for the big one outside, and they don't like it when their hard work is torn down." Chi noted before turning her attention to Junior. "Anything we missed?"

"Yeah the two of us got the same power to suck the sin out of people. And evidently slurp coral like spaghetti." Junior stated heading towards what looked like a air lock to him. "The two of you pick a direction and try and figure out where the source of this stuff is. I'll do the same from outside." Nodding their heads the three demons went their separate ways. Mimi forced open and then flew up a elevator shaft, while Chi melted into the ventilation system, and Junior used his Nergal abilities to hack the controls for the air lock and exit the station in full Reaper form.

"Guys we may have a problem." Walker, clueless to what the others were doing, walked outside of the office and to his confusion saw no one waiting for him. "Guys? Heeeelllloooo!?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

DPSS: They thought the planet was destroyed remember? So instead of trying to get onto the destroyed planet they started by going into Walker's orbiting nuclear shelter and getting all the information on how the planet was destroyed so that they could go back in time and prevent that from happening. What they weren't counting on was Junior's younger siblings showing up to do that before they got the chance.


	58. The World Eater

**Author's Note** : Not Much to say today. Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 58: The World Eater

The clean up of the station was going nicely, based on the situation on the world below it was actually quite wise of them that they had chosen to scout out the planet from the station first. Here was a relatively intact base of operations that only needed a clean up of the unpleasant life forms that seemed intent on ambushing them from every possible angle, the lack of any other form of life on the station for years kept their numbers down, the extensive use of long stretching Nergal tentacles served to finish them off. Down on Earth on the other hand was a massive time paradox, monsters and a industry so compromised that it would probably take years to set up any kind of workable base. Mimi was studying the files she found on the station, the people were experimenting on the little monsters, figuring out how to gain their powers. It wasn't just shape shifting, others could hurl lightning, fire and Dark matter, take over minds of both machine and people, and had a disturbing habit of turning everything and everyone they encounter into one of them. Thankfully Junior managed to exterminate them before that happened to them, and Chi had already finished ripping down their blighted Coral, the use of the Sapphire made from Him's essence served that purpose nicely. That just left Walker, who just got back from delivering marching orders to the rest of the Ghost Zone.

"Alright, everyone's doing what they can to drag all the newly formed haunts away from each other." Walker stated swinging around the device that he was using to stay in communication with the Ghost Zone. "Teams have been sent to the past to try and keep the body count down, that should make things easier for everyone."

"You're not..." Chi's question was cut off by a loud sharp burp from her own mouth, traditionally the signal that she had finished off a rather large meal. "Excuse me. You're not going to go deal with it yourself?"

"This takes priority and I'm already here. My father has legion of competent underlings to deal with this matter, as we would need even if I wasn't leading the charge as it were." Walker stated looking outside at the great black beast that was almost on top of them. It could swallow them in one gulp if it wanted to, Earth would be a slightly bigger meal, but only slight. "The next question is, what are we gonna do about that?"

"Kill it." Junior stated, recalling the flesh that made up his weapon encampments throughout the station and absorbing it into himself.

"Brilliant idea Einstein." Walker stated his voice dripping sarcasm.

"I'm serious. These things aren't bullet proof. They can be bludgeoned and burned. They die after sufficient force has been applied." Junior stated the corpses of many of the smaller Typhon able to attest to his claims against the Typhon's unspoken claims of invulnerability.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Walker asked gesturing around him. "I would really rather not destroy this station if I can avoid it."

"You leave that to me." Junior stated a predatory smirk on his features. Junior exited the station, leaving behind his human form in favor of black synthetic flesh and demonic matter, growing a pair of bladed wings from his back and took off into the void of space, towards the greater mass of flesh that would be his opponent, black and green scythe in hand.

" _Azrael you ready?_ "

" _It's been a while since we had a real date hasn't it? Halloween town wasn't it?_ "

" _You have a strange idea of a date._ "

Junior held the weapon out in front of him, concentrating, whirling ectoplasmic and demonic energies through his body. He understood, Azrael guiding him through the process. If she was the same thing as a Devil Arm, then this was Devil Trigger. Azrael's scythe form exploded in a combination of ecto and demonic flesh, both actively attacking Junior's body and remaking it, altering his bodies shape, and growing it to huge proportions. Soon a giant figure eclipsed the station, a massive cloak made of interwoven black bandages with two giant bony serpents coming from the bottom curling protectively around the station, green and red eyes inside of the sockets of the two great leviathans. The collar of the coat opened in a v neck, revealing giant bony ribs underneath, and underneath those were people. Thousands of people, their screams of pain, for mercy, for blood, for joy, for sorrow, silenced by the black of space. If there was a head underneath the cloak, then you wouldn't be able to see it, a black void as dark as the space around it underneath a hood that seemed to function as a head, as if it's owner was everywhere and no where all at once, as if it was part of the void itself. The arms on the other hand were more detailed, long and bony, split into two limbs at the elbows, draped in loosened bandages and holding between the four of them a giant green scythe.

" _I can work with this._ " Junior noted eyeless hood looking down at bony hands.

Junior was the first to go on the offensive, striking the giant black beast with his scythe. Said monster wrapped it's opponent weapon, and sent a huge jolt of electricity through it into Junior's body.

" _Nice try, but you aren't the only one who can bring the lightning._ "

Junior wound up and hurled the black beast off of him and into the moon, making it crash with a muffled thud. Junior closed the distance in a instant with a reaper portal knocking the Typhon back into space with a home run swing of his scythe before giving chase. A second lashing of the Typhon gripped Junior as the Typhon attempted to suck the life out of him. That was a mistake. The brief telepathic contact between them filled the Typhon with all of the screams of the people Junior had killed into it's head, or where ever it's thinking part was. Even in the void of space Junior could hear the monster shrieking in pain, and he took the chance to strike, creating a nergal bat and slamming it down on top of the beast before him, knocking it several miles down.

" _Hosta La Vista ET._ "

This was followed up by the creation of a nergal machine gun, raining down sharpened projectiles unfettered by friction or gravity on the black beast. It's tentacles burst from the impacts, they quickly regrew. Junior reached down with his long serpentine legs and grabbed hold of the thing, briefly struggling with it before it was ripped clean in half, it regenerated back into one creature. Junior could hear Walker growling at him, those little monsters might be the same as this one, but it seems that sometimes quantity can lead to quality, serious quality at that. Deciding that he wasn't going to get anywhere like this Junior decided just to end it. Junior wound back up his scythe and stabbed it into the body of the Typhon, opening a reaper portal directly inside of beast, perhaps hoping to turn it inside out. The black monster was not going quietly, wrapping itself around Junior as it pulled him inside his own portal, Junior resisted of course, but then noticed how the overgrown monster had a firm grip on him. Pulling himself out meant taking the beast with him. Thus Junior allowed himself to be pulled through, into what he knew was a black hole. Separating from the thing on the other side was quite a bit easier, now that Junior didn't need to be supersized to maintain the portal, he just shrunk down and allowed the thing to be sucked into the nearest black hole while Junior used a concentrated burst of ecto energy to get away from it. However not too far away Junior saw a giant metal ball, the size of a planet.

" _That's rather odd. Wonder what it's doing here?_ " Junior had to think about it for a Minuet. Right now he was in the approximate center of the galaxy, when Reapers want to get rid of something, they usually come here to do it. But looking around it made a sort of sense as a strategic point, difficult to reach, relatively easy access to the the rest of the galaxy at large, if you could keep yourself from being sucked into all of the black hole's hanging around here, it'd be perfect. Which now raised the question. " _Any ideas who these people are?_ "

" _None. I thought only Reapers knew about this place._ "

" _Then maybe they're reapers._ "

" _Primordials I hope it's 'they.'_ " A ship the size of a planet, now matter how you looked at it it was just plain excessive. " _Which either means that it's housing a civilization of some sort, or there's a proportionately huge crew of aliens in there._ "

Junior used tentacles to feel around the ship while he muttered apologies to his sister, whatever this thing was, purely by existing it warranted investigation, which meant a delayed reunion with his sister. Junior eventually found something that could be a airlock and forced it open, revealing what looked like a laboratory inside. More important it was a laboratory that could fit him.

"So my size eh?" A army, and a heavily armed death star, both primed to take the universe if they wanted to. "Well guess I better find out what I can about my hosts." Junior turned back to human form, the air was stale but breathable. "So, oxygen is important for them. That's good to know." Junior went over to the console and turned it on, greeted by the sight of a alien language that he couldn't read. "Right. Well I didn't think that would work." Junior went over to a petri dish and sniffed it. "Typhon? What are these guys doing with this stuff?" The mechanical click of the door signaled that someone was opening it from the other side. Junior quickly ducked out of the way, nergal flesh over taking him and made him near invisible by some strange effect of biology and looked in the direction of the door.

" _Since when can you turn us invisible?_ "

" _Thank Dexter and his research on cuttlefish now shut up and pay attention._ "

At first Junior thought of his father, the previous Grim reaper, but only briefly. The two were identical in almost every way, the skeletal appearance, the long flowing black cloak, but the huge brain sticking out the back though, that was new.

" _Where have I seen you before?_ "

The other Reaper sat in front of a desk, face peering into a microscope, examining the Typhon.

"A new dark one appeared off of the port side of the ship." The reaper stated making a note. "That makes the thirtieth confirmed sighting in as many galactic standard days, this one was right on top of us. Maybe Amon knows that we're onto him." The reaper stated scratching his chin. "Whatever it was, it got sucked into the black hole before we could obtain samples. Let's hope we don't end up regretting that one of these days."

" _At least one 'dark one' appearing every day for thirty days._ " That doesn't include ones that had appeared before that one month period, or the ones that this reaper didn't know about, which based on sheer numbers, would be a fair amount.

"We believe so yes. So if you wouldn't mind coming out of your corner now, I'm sure that we both have questions we would like answered." The Reaper stated casting a knowing glare in Junior's direction. Azrael dropped the cloak and Junior stood up from a crouch, cocking the other reaper a suspicious look.

"How'd you know I was there." Junior asked looking at the reaper suspiciously.

"You're a mouth breather. How did you get on board this ship?" The Reaper asked in turn.

"Hitched a ride on the big black thing that just got sucked into a black hole." Junior stated indicating the hatch that he entered the ship through.

"From where?" The reaper asked looking at Junior suspiciously.

"Earth." Junior replied shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

"Earth? That miserable little mud ball still lives?" The Reaper asked cocking a suspicious imaginary brow at Junior.

"In a manner of speaking. Though currently it's a radioactive little mud ball." Junior stated shrugging his shoulders.

"So it's uninhabitable?" The Reaper asked now scratching his chin with bony fingers.

"Yes and no. We've got people working on it. Why yah want to know?" Junior asked growing increasingly suspicious with the alien Reaper.

"Oh my master will want to know about a planet that regained it's ability to support life." The Reaper stated as he approached the door.

"Your master Mr..." Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at the Reaper.

"You first, you came into my house after all." The Reaper asked leaning back and one hand on the door.

"People call me Junior. And I asked first." Junior stated picking up on something that was just plain wrong going on.

"Morg, former Grim Reaper of Mars." Now Junior remember where he saw this guy before.

An 'old friend' of his father's, for about eight hours, then he tried to zombie humanity, turn the old bag of bones into ash and steal his scythe to add to his collection. Junior never understood people's fascination with the old toothpick, it was outdated even in the old man's hay day, half of the thing's power came from his father's ability to use it, anyone else just smacked the thing against random stuff and hoped for the worst. While Junior was thinking about that Morg finished fiddling with the door and opened it up, whatever was on the other side was very purple. Junior followed Morg onto a cat walk as he looked around. The ceiling went higher then Junior would be able to tell, he might think it was the darkness of space he was looking at, but he saw the ship from the outside, and it didn't look to be holographic either.

"You're really not making the best... use of..." As Junior turned around he saw the purple thing he saw earlier, a arm, that led up to a face, that lid up to more purple, eventually.

"Oh it's not my space I assure you, just as I also assure you that every centimeter of it is necessary." Morg stated walking up to a platform with a microphone and stand on it. "Master Galactus Devourer of worlds, I've found your next meal!" The giant cosmic being using a ship the size of a planet as his own personal throne took notice of Morg's presence and looked down at him.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: A little side adventure with Galactus first, then we go back to killing angels.


	59. The God of Destruction

**Author's Note** : Not Much to say right now, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 59: The God of Destruction

Marceline was laying down on top of a dinosaur themed attraction, looking through a sniper scope at the prison several miles away from her position, watching the movements of the heavily armed thugs inside. Raiders as Marceline believed they were called, descendants of prisoners and guards that were safely tucked away inside of the prison like it was it's own vault, except that it wasn't, the already morally disinclined individuals inside had to resort to... unpleasant means of survival. Hence the name of Raiders, a born and bred collection of hardened survivors. They could have put those accumulated skills towards helping to rebuild civilization in a very dangerous world, but didn't. Now they needed to be removed from the equation. As did the minature sun that was drawing their attention to her position.

"I'm busy what do you want?" Marceline asked Minnie who just landed in her nergal form, glowing radiance et all.

"I went through a great deal of trouble to ensure that thou remained safely among the living." Minnie stated, wings folding into her back as the glow died down. "Waltzing into a fortress full of heavily armed thugs is a rather poor way of repaying me for mine efforts."

"You have a strange idea of living angel." Marceline stated as she continued to survey the enemy fortress.

"Mayhaps." Minnie stated shrugging her shoulders listlessly. "Spending several months as a stitched together corpse and the past few months as a angel might hath warped mine perspective of 'living' but what art thee doing here?"

"I was told you would bring me back to the Underworld. You did not, I refuse to feed on innocent people. So here I find myself in the middle of a not so innocent farm in the process of reaping my crop." Marveline stated gesturing to the prison.

"They often think of Vegas the same way." Minnie stated surveying the compound, no farms to speak of, just a few people wandering around the outskirts with bombs around their neck, it's not hard to imagine where it was they came from.

"I'll grab a bite to eat and then you can drag me off to wherever." Minnie nodded in understanding to Marceline's statement.

The Vampire Queen strapped her gun and walked over to a ladder quickly sliding down it. Screams went throughout the compound of Raiders at Marceline's return, and they new full well that she wasn't interested in their explosive merchandise.

"So 'Heaven...'" Minnie spat with distaste as she looked up to the sky. "How long art thou going to be able to keep thine image of benevolence I wonder?"

* * *

Galactus looked bored, that's what Junior thought looking at the giant purple armored man who looked down at him extremely with tired and lack luster eyes. Junior thought about all they ways he knew of that he could mangle him, scythe could cut through the fabric of reality, he imagined that it could slice open his jugular too. Nergal tentacles could reach down his throat and rearrange his organs, assuming he had any. There laid his problem. He knew nothing about this guy. Nor did anyone else. Such a being of immense cosmic power as he could only be perceived by mere mortal eyes by perceiving him as one of their own. A much larger purple clad one of their own. For all he knew the man didn't even have a throat, didn't even have internal organs. He could probably siphon off his sin of gluttony, assuming that he wasn't overwhelmed into some kind of mindless monster in the process.

"So... you and Morg eh?" Junior asked looking in the direction of the Grim Reaper of Mars, as he went into what Junior presumed was the cock pit of the ship, planning a course back to earth for Galactus's next meal doubtlessly.

"He has usefulness, with every world I destroy he grows stronger." Galactus gestured to the ship he built around his personal throne. "My ship is the ideal receptical for his well of Souls. For each world I consume their Well is absorbed, his well spring of power grows. It is so nice to have a herald that I do not have to treat as an infantile. Someone who is actually worthy of the title of my servant."

"So wait this place has it's own Ghost Zone?" Junior asked looking around the mechanical ship.

"The souls of each world I visit are flooded into here, tacking on their own histories and space inside. I oft wonder if one day that information can be used to restore the worlds I consume." Junior cocked a suspicious brow at Galactus's explanation. "Contrary to popular belief I do not do what I do because it amuses me, I do it because it is necessary. It is necessary for me to survive as it is for the universe as a whole. No more than you take pleasure in what you do. The difference I think is that you have no intention of one day restoring what you have destroyed."

"No I don't." Junior stated pacing around the room. "Reapers don't restore, we renew, we take parts from those who die, and we use those parts to make something new. The people we monitor are allowed to progress, change live and eventually die to become someone else entirely. Same with you, What I do with souls, you do with planets, destroyed, blown to bits, make new planets, new life forms on it, then you come back and do it all again." Junior stated, walking back and forth, twirling around instead of turning, as if trying to emphasize the cyclic nature of their existence. "We might be similar, but what Morg is doing? It's garbage and you know that." Galactus tapped his fingers again, before he started speaking.

"Perhaps. The Galaxy does not prosper from the hoarding of power, not even for those who hoard it. The universe abhors a vacuum, and their empires fall to restore what they take. Morg will be gone one day of this I have no doubt, he is not my first herald, and he won't be the last. But it won't be by my hand that he falls. His usefulness goes beyond a mere attack dog or hunting beast." Galactus stated, steeping massive fingers that could crush a building with a single poke. "He is my archivist the ruler of my yang if you will."

Yin and Yang, darkness within light, light within the darkness. If Galactus, a destroyer, is darkness, then Morg, a preserver of the civilizations lost, is the light. Not good, Junior knew from reading his mother's journals what Morg is like, what he's capable of, to have the backing of one of the most powerful beings in the universe...

"And if there's a way he could begin doing his job right now? Take the civilizations that have been destroyed and renew them, make them into something else?" Junior asked a questioning look in his eyes.

"Do you have a proposal? Something better then what he has already done I presume?" The devourer of worlds asked gesturing to the door that Morg would soon re-enter the massive room through.

"Maybe. I have the skills to alter living beings by placing them inside of a womb. My question to you is do you know where yours is? Because I'm pretty sure I don't have one in your size." Junior stated pointing at Galactus questioningly.

"I know the place of my birth yes." Galactus stated leaning on his fist. "Is there something else that we would need?"

"Wombs are typically filled with a type of embrionic fluid, primordial building blocks of life." Junior stated scratching his chin.

"Good luck with that, I was born from the very fabric of a newly formed universe." Galactus stated rolling his eyes, already seeing all the ways that this would never work. "Unless you know somewhere there's a new universe in the process of being born."

"Well that's a-UGH!" Junior suddenly cringed in pain as his form mostly turned black, bright green dotting his form where it was deemed necessary. "Hang on, someone wants to talk to you."

Junior pulled out his eye, taking with it the green that had dotted around his body, and allowed it slide off his hand before landing on the ground wetly, the resulting blob soon reforming into a six foot tall woman with sharp wings, tail, claws and Horns.

"Our old friend Rick has much knowledge to share. As does Dexter." Azrael stated predatory smile on her features even as Junior cringed at the mention of one of his past lives. "You honestly didn't think that they wouldn't try to figure out the origins of the universe?"

"And what are these 'Rick and Dexter' capable of learning when so many minds of so many civilizations have failed creature?" Galactus asked annoyed, he was clearly not fond of the idea of any more little creatures running around his ship, but Azrael just donned a cocksure grin as she turned on the planet killer a wild look in her eyes.

"Isotope-8 is what they called it. Rick has traveled across the Omniverse, has met beings such as yourself forged through the birth of universes and has studied their records closely. In total, there have been eight times the universe has died and been reborn. In each case all that the universe ever was before it is reset is shunted off to it's own dimension, striking it and all that exists inside like a great cosmic hammer, the power of matter within growing in strength and stability. Now it has reached the peak of that stability, eight molecules eight different universes, each tugging and pulling at one another in perfect stability. When mixed in with something, it takes that same something from eight other universes and combines them all together increasing it's power and mass by 800%. Imagine what it will do to you?" Azrael watched as Galactus's finger tips tapped in thought, the scenario's going through his mind. "If nothing else, then it means that your next feeding will be quite some time away."

"That I suppose is worth an investigation." Galactus stated before glaring at the area he knew where Morg was. "Morg! Prepare the ship for departure!"

"At once master!" The groveling Reaper in question stated leaving the cockpit and rubbing his hands together as he looked upon the vast throne room with eagerness. "Earth awaits us after all."

"Earth is gonna take a little while." Junior stated, drawing Morg's attention to him, and at first not recognizing his new form, and his companion that the elder reaper distinctly recalled was not there when he went into cockpit. "We're making a Detour." Junior stated as his companion took the form of a scythe and together the two of them went back into Morg's laboratory. Junior exited to the surface of the planet sized ship and shoved the shape shifting eye back to it's socket.

" _Another Detour brother? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What will our sister think of all of this?_ "

" _That we've went through a fair amount of trouble to keep the counter weight to the Underworld from being destroyed and it would be nice to fix the damn thing so that this stops happening!_ "

On that note, Junior once more grew to a massive size, his body a mixture of demonic flesh and synthesized tissue while two giant leviathans circled round and investigated the massive living ship, his scythe looked a lot more high tech then he remembered it and it and it annoyed him to some degree.

" _No standard Reaper portal can go where we are heading brother._ "

Junior stabbed his scythe that could cleave cities into the space in front of him and dragged it diagonally opening a massive tear, Azrael and all of the knowledge inside of her mind guiding him through the process, leading him to the location Rick and Dexter found. Junior led the ship inside, dragging it through the use of the great bone serpents that made up his legs. Morg had his skull plastered to the side of the window gaping in awe as he looked at the surroundings. What resembled blue crystal floated around them in chunks, welcoming the great massive ship with the tune of a wordless melody as it exerted ever so slight amount of pressure with it's presence.

"A-Amazing!" Morg rushed over to the console where began tampering with the controls, having arms fold out from the outside of the ship and come to life. A suitable sized sample was dragged over while Galactus's ship opened up, unveiling the massive form of the planet killer who stood up and reached for one of the chunks of blue crystal.

"Welcome to exo-space boys!" Azrael's voice stated echoing from Junior's massive form.

"This will be suitable." Galactus stated dropping his crystal into the world ship. "Morg. Begin collecting suitable amounts of the material, use the world ship as a transport." The various arms eagerly went to work pulling in smaller chunks of the material, Morg reporting with Glee on the various things that he had found out about the mystery substance, Junior and Galactus rounding up larger chunks as they went. Soon the world ship was filled once more. "Excellent work, reapers. Take us to these coordinates." Galactus stated pressing his finger to Junior's hood, letting new information fill his head. "Morg, prepare to..."

Suddenly a massive reaper portal opened up before the world ship and the ship entered before it was immediately closed.

"I don't think he's going to you house." Junior commented arms resting on his scythe which had been perched on the back of his neck.

"MORG YOU TRAITOROUS SWINE! I WILL SEE YOU OBLITERATED FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS!" Galactus snapped his arm forming a fist above his chest as he glared angrily in the last known direction of Morg.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Not quite, Little more though.


	60. The Broken World

**Author's Note** : Nothing to say this morning, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy! Still looking for ideas for a new story by the way.

* * *

Chapter 60: The Broken World

Minnie was out in the desert laying down with her arms and legs stretched out looking up to the sky. The station had disappeared off of the face of the galaxy, and she had no idea where it was, which also means that she had no idea where her brother that was suppose to be on it was either. Thus here Minnie was now, having resorted to looking up to the stars, even the so called curse that bound her and her brother's souls together having failed to give her answers. It was at that point in time that Minnie saw something appear far away in the horizon, like a huge sky scraper, which had picked a large stretch of empty land to park itself on.

"Troublesome." Curious, Minnie flew over to the newly appeared Talos-1 space station which had been parked outside of Area 51. She immediately spotted Mimi, Chi and Walker outside of the station as the three of them made their way inside the base. "Where is mine brother!" Minnie snapped floating above the trio of individuals that she knew was suppose to be with Junior.

"Good to see you too lightbulb head." Chi stated clawing dirt out from beneath her finger nails.

"Where is...!?"

"Ripped open a reaper portal trying to get rid of a planet killer." Chi stated sounding rather blunt. "Where that took him we don't know, but it's one of the reasons why we are here." Chi explained indicating the base.

"This place is storage house for all the alien technology Earth has stumbled across over the years. Among them is a alien sensor probe that connects to a larger grid of sensor probes that can likely give us the information we need." Walker stated indicating the base with a gesture.

It was at that moment that the hair's on the back of Minnie's neck stood on end. Minnie looked up to the sky at the familiar golden swirling vortex being opened up over a jungle like area.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Minnie snapped seeing the giant vortex in the sky.

"Oh not this again!" Chi moaned while Mimi only cracked the muscles in her neck.

"I shall deal with them, thou wilt go and collect the information thou needs to find mine brother!" Saying that Minnie took off through the air.

* * *

Something very odd was going on here. That is what Gabriel thought looking down at the green foliage below them. If her memory served her the humans should have nuked themselves back to the stone age. Which should in turn make it difficult for the plant life to grow. Yet here they are. More curious was the fact that if not for knowing better she would think that it was some type of human soul, twisted as it is, inside of these plants, somehow forcing them to grow.

"Land. And find the source of this plant life." Gabriel stated turning around to face the others. The Angels landed on the ground and began examining the trees. It might have been their eye's playing tricks on them, but they could swear they saw faces in the bark.

"Hi there." Their eyes weren't playing tricks on them, as they realized when one of the faces came to life with a groan. "My name's Harold."

"Harold..." Gabriel stared a look of blatant disbelief on her features. "Might we ask how you came to be in this... situation?"

"Got a tree lodged in my head a century ago, here I am now." That did not reduce the number of questions.

"I think we need a little more information. Do you remember what happened after the bombs dropped?" Gabriel asked slightly disturbed by the creature known as Harold.

"Never thought they would. Seriously regretting not getting a slot on one of the vaults. Bombs stung like hell, wasn't caught in the blast but I was caught in the fallout. Then my flesh started to fall off around the same time the gas started poring out of every which way. Never saw anything like it, but after breathing it in my lungs stopped burning, now I wish whoever sprayed that stuff out did it before the bombs dropped." It was at that time that the other trees noticed the sound of people talking, coming to as mutilated arms/branches reached out to grab them, bark covered faces biting and snarling.

"What manner of horrors has this planet become a breeding ground for?" Gabriel asked looking around them. "Find the ones who still pray, find answers, find the ones responsible for this madness and bring them to me at once!"

"No need." Up above Gabriel snarled as she saw Minnie sitting a thick outstretched tree branch in all of her traitorous glory. "Thou hath long since lost any right to interfere in the affairs of this world, and wilt thus leave at once parasites."

"Thou lost the right to give orders to us when thou threw thy lot in with the Grim Family traitor!" Gabriel snapped accusingly pointing fingers at the angelic being looking down upon them.

"Did I stutter?" Minnie asked cocking a annoyed brow. "Surely thou know thine way back to heaven. If nay I can provide thee with a more direct route." Minnie folded her hands together and rested her chin on them as she stared down the little angel.

"Thou speaks of our kind negligence when it was thou foul Underworlders who burned the world?" Gabriel could only cringe at Minnie's words in spite of all of her bravado.

"Thou ignored the plight of the Humans during Him's rampage. While other gods roamed the Earth freely thee ignored their presence. Abominations such as these were mass produced with gusto, like rot and decay left unattended." Minnie stated gesturing to the trees around her. "Thou hath no right to be offended at it's presence having spent so long ignoring it and yet doing nothing."

"And what right doth thou have to speak of our negligence? When it was the Underworld who created the world's end to begin with!?" Gabriel snapped accusingly.

"None I fear. For I am but a byproduct of the decay I speak of. Were not for it I would not exist. What I know of it I know from others. I know for starters that mine mother fought against it for years, living inside of the whirling eye of the vortex it came from. I know that Mimi was a victim of it, being born of a womb poisoned by the demon Him, and from that birth came the fall of man kind." Minnie stated a look of pondering on her features as she tried to think of any more offenses to level against the angel.

"You seem awfully merciful to those who are the enemies to the ones you claim to protect." Gabriel commented crossing her arms.

"I know my brother is a victim of it, as all reapers are, the echoes of a fallen civilization screaming in their heads." Minnie pointed a single accusatory finger at Gabriel who only looked on with cold fury in her features. "And I know that thee possessed the capacity to prevent it all from happening, and chose to do nothing. And I know that the fuse that is my mercy wears thin, I would advise leaving before it burns out."

"Save your mercy for the one called Harold." Gabriel stated pointing to the tree person in question. "He and his kind are victims of the Underworld's treachery. Do you expect us to believe that the humans possessed the capacity to transform men into monsters without life such as these? To become things like... these?"

"Very well." Minnie got into standing position, white flesh with gold accents covering her body as she did so. " **At thou's insistence I will spare all further mercy for those who deserve it.** " With a snap of her fingers a platform of cross bows sprouted from Minnie's back, each loaded with a bolt of light.

"So be it." Gabriel produced a light spear as she took off into the air, followed shortly thereafter by the rest of her subordinates and Minnie. "Vanquish the traitor!"

But Minnie struck first, whipping her arm forward in a command to charge, bolts of light railing forward and colliding head long with the invisible shields of light of the angels, rippling as the incoming volleys were negated. The waves of light had blinded the Angel's to Minnie, for when they could see clearly again they saw their enemy on top of them, swinging a sword with far more power then what she had sunk into that distraction earlier. The shield of the Angel on the far left shattered, cleaving the angel that had produced it clean in half.

"Not happening!"

But Gabriel's was made of tougher stuff, one had blocking Minnie's blade and the other reached out to Minnie herself to strike. Gabriel's fist was met with the maw of a great white Dragon, mouth open and a yellow light gathered within. Gabriel had to block with the full blunt of her shield, as if some one had taken the liberty of detonating a nuclear bomb inside of the beast's throat and that same power was being forced out in one direction as pure unrelenting kinetic energy.

"I will not yield to one such as you!"

The Shield buckled and cracked, but before it shattered Gabriel had ducked out of the way of the blast and was heading back to the greenery below, dodging more volley's of light bolts. While Minnie was doing that two more of Gabriel's subordinates flew up to either side of her and opened fire with what Minnie recognized as god forged guns. The bullets tried to pierce her as she weaved through them, but before them was a being with millennia of battle field experience. Minnie's eyes the position of the barrels in comparison to her, instinctively knew where they were aiming and how best to avoid them. Minnie responded to their projectiles by making a glaive of Nergal Flesh and light, sweeping the in coming attacks aside before making stabbing attacked at the blighted feathered beings with the staff type weapon. The Angels responded with what looked like balls of light, tossing them through the air and exploding around Minnie in bursts of light and small amounts of kinetic force. Minnie fanned the smoke out of her eyes and was greeted by one of the Angels in position to chop her in half with a sword. Minnie let him, or more accurately she used him.

" **That was a mistake cretin!** "

Producing a huge mass of nergal flesh to push her slightly to the left, which was then cut off from her as Minnie stabbed the angel in the side with a rapier, the Nergal beast took the form of a griffon, an elegant creation unlike the monsters her brother was use to creating, and mauling the angel with all the same amount of brutality. Minnie got her bow ready, wound up a spear of light and aimed it at the diminutive angel with all the cold fury of one who had been put under the heel of such beings for a millennia, and fired.

"RAUGH!"

The big spear exploded as it collided with the little angel, Gabriel was knocked out of the sky and hurled to the ground with all the force expected of one who had taken the blunt of a fully powered unidirectional blast of WMD class Holy power. The landing wasn't too graceful either, slammed into the ground and carving a trench as she went her body making a uncomfortable sounding click as she attempted to get back up. A attempt that was interrupted by Minnie's boot slamming into broken shoulder and wing pinning her to the ground.

"Ugh!" Gabriel grunted in pain while Minnie waited until she looked up to her waiting for an explanation or demands.

" **Thou wilt stay away from mine family.** " Minnie stated, not asked, not questioned, merely a cold and disinterested tone one would use to relay the weather report.

"We were once your family." Gabriel grunted as she tried to force the boot off of her.

" **Not any more.** " The angel hybrid seemed to emphasize her point by pressing the toe of her boot into the little Angel's broken bits. " **I was a servant of beings who sat up high, whether that twas a god or the Primordials. No more. I will neither worship any more than I will be worshiped. I will be treated as an equal, by those that I deem equals. That right will not be taken from me. Do we under stand each other?** "

"Yeah." Gabriel's eyes wandered up for half a moment. "We understand each other alright."

The Angel sneaked up behind Minnie and rammed his sword through her chest. Not that Minnie minded, part of the benefit of a independent shape shifting symbiotic organism was the ability to produce extra organs on the fly, as the Angel noticed when Minnie spun around and back handed him with spikes running up her arm. It did give Gabriel a opening to push herself back and realign her dislocated shoulder and wing before flapping herself into the air. Glaive depicting the Holy mother at the ready to strike again. And strike she did, Bringing the weapon down on top of Minnie who grabbed the massive blade with both of her hands inches from slamming down on her face and nearly bisecting her. In that amount of time Minnie produced the head of another Nergal beast from her mid second and fired again. Gabriel was quick to dodge out of the way of the blast and Minnie flung the weapon as far way from her as she could before using Nergal flesh to push the sword out, seal the wound, and repair the punctured lung underneath.

"Do you even realize what you have?" Gabriel asked holding out her hand expectantly, Minnie could hear the faint sound of the weapon she threw away whirling through the air on approach. "A body, that can resist the degradation of the holy power, even recover from it provided there isn't too much strain. Do you even realize that..."

" **Yes. In the same moment that I also realized what thou would do with that ability, and in the same moment that thou would never have it while I still draw breath.** " Minnie snapped circling around the smaller angel now. " **In the same moment I realized why you would want something like that. In the same moment that I realized that this little exercise and all other's like it are but pointless wasted efforts. You've died before, you went back up high, licked your wounds, then came back down here to continue this useless harassment. I've died before, came back down here, got shoved into a new body by mine brother, as he can do with his home made demons, as he's had to do on at least one occasion.** "

"My what a terrifying brother you have." Gabriel commented smirking seeing the item coming in from behind Minnie.

" **Indeed.** " Minnie stopped in front of Gabriel, stretched out her arm in time to catch the weapon before tossing it through the air with enough force to send it a good distance in the direction of New Vegas, Hopefully that would mean Dani and Manny would come to help soon, don't wish to interrupt the others while they're looking for Junior. " **My problem is that I've already done the most effective possible thing to you that I can think of to make you leave me alone, which is to kill you.** "

"The way I remember it I was incinerated from my own holy power." Gabriel stated foot tapping impatiently in the direction of her weapon.

" **Like wise you've also done the most effective thing that thou could think of to stop me, which is to kill me. You know what that means.** " The weapon came back faster this time, had time to circle around New Vegas, Dani isn't the type to miss a godly weapon sailing through the air like a boomerang, either she or Manny would be here soon, hopefully possessing the body of a Mirelurk. Minnie grabbed it while pondering all of this. Stabbed important part into the ground and leaned on it like a post. Gabriel was frustrated that she simply couldn't yank it back to her through soft ground and barely any effort from Minnie.

"A stalemate then." Is what Gabriel got from Minnie. "You know that we can't do that. Our realm is sustained by the prayer of mortals. Already our realm is falling apart. You were there, you saw it, it's only gotten a lot worst since you left."

" **Then LEAVE! Thou left before, That is why they were called fallen angels before they were called demons. It isn't hard, you just have to do it!** " Minnie growled, her already exhausted patience wearing thin.

"No." Gabriel took the brief time that Minnie took her hand off of the weapon to recall it and twirl it around in her hands for a moment before glaring at Minnie. "And as you said, When I die I'll just go back home."

Gabriel stretched out her limbs and light pored out of every cell in her body, her angelic transformation. She was too distracted by the massive searing pain going through her body to notice the giant shadow going over them, either her eyes were closed or the light covered up the shadow that now loomed over them, probably a combination there of. Either way when she had finished her 'ascension' she was rudely interrupted by a giant crab claw reaching down and grabbing her.

"Hey sis!" The formerly air born Mirelurk said in Manny's voice. "We got your message."

" **Indeed.** " Minnie flew up and landed on the Mirelurk's arm, turning back into her human form before bending over to address their prisoner who thrashed about wildly inside. "When I said that I hath no way to permanently incapacitate thou, I lied."

Well to be more accurate Dani had a way, and it was more of a educated guess. Still a portal and a short explanation to some demons and they were more than happy to handle the rest. Now they found themselves reunited: The twins with Walker who could only look at him awkwardly and shrink from his presence, and Minnie with Junior's circle of lovers.

"Any idea where he tis now?" Minnie asked looking at the trio from the Area 51 base with impatient and annoyed eyes.

"Yeah but. You ain't gonna like this." Mimi produced a flat screen. Slightly cracked by functional for their purposes. Showing them the image of a giant space ship the size of a planet.

"Sis, remember our conversation about Galactus, ya know the guy who eats planets?" Dani asked prompting those present to sigh. "Great. Another giant monster."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: I know, I'm getting to be as bad as Bleedman on this.


	61. The Reaper of Worlds

**Author's Note** : Right, another plot focus chapter, next week we get back to what most of you came here for, porn. So Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 61: The Reaper of Worlds

Morg had done it, he had snatched the technology of the world ship out from under Galactus's nose, he had used that technology and combined it with power of a scythe, and now his scythe, was being bonded to the Isotope-8, the most powerful substance in the universe. The one that would multiply his own power eight times over, his own vast power fueled by the screaming souls of millions of species, he was at last the galactic reaper, swallower of worlds. At last he would have his revenge on the Grim family for their humiliations. He didn't think that abandoning Exo-Space with Galactus and Junior inside would slow them down any. In fact he counted on it. He would start his revenge by crucifying Mandy's son and waving his broken body like a flag, watching her face turn red with shear rage as his armies marched against her, born of thousands of destroyed worlds. He would have to make renovations to the world ship to accommodate them of course. While musing these facts Morg saw the giant green blade of the reaper Boy puncture the space in front of the world ship and cut a hole through. The four hands of the Demon Reaper grabbed hold of the edges and pushed the portal apart, allowing the titanic creature attached to them to come through. The communications array in the ship flickered to life.

" _ **You have a lot to answer for Morg!**_ " Junior spat in demonic tones clouded by Radio static.

"Ah, the widdle demon boy speaks in a deeper tone of voice and I'm suppose to be scared." Morg stated in mocking tones.

" _ **You should be.**_ " Junior growled in reply.

"And what are you going to do about it? I've been imbued with the essence of the universe! I have a dozen dead worlds to fuel my power! I have the single greatest ship to ever exist on my side." Morg raved like the mad skeleton he was.

" _ **You have neither.**_ " It was at that time that Morg heard knocking on his laboratory door, leading into Galactus's throne room.

Not falling for that trick Morg aimed at the door with his scythe fired destroying it and likely whatever was on the other side.

"Did you really think I would fall for that old trick?" Morg asked aiming the weapon at the hole where the door use to be.

" **Yes, you did.** " Suddenly, from behind the self titled galactic Reaper, where he realized the air lock was located, something slammed into him with the force of a bullet train and pushed him into the throne room and pinned him to the floor.

" _Save us. Kill us. Join us. Leave us._ " At first Morg thought of Galactus, as if he had reached into the ship just to grab him, then looking over at his side Morg saw it, people, several people actually, all tangled together in a mass of limbs, covered in pitch black skin bar green eyes and green teeth.

"What in the galaxy...?" As quick as they came the tangled mass of bodies pulled away from Morg as a clanking sound echoed behind him. Scrambling to his feet Morg saw Junior crouched on top of a railing, the slithering remains of the make shift hand that had grabbed him recoiling back into his person. "Is that suppose to impress me boy?" Morg asked looking at Junior in the eye. "A cheap demon trick?"

" **Just giving you a taste of your future.** " Junior jumped down, down to the foot of Galactus's chair as Morg started back at him, both of them were standing on something that might be a peddle. " **And of how Reapers are suppose to act.** "

"And How exactly are Reapers suppose to conduct their business? I have done a fine job haven't I? Collecting the souls of lost worlds?" Morg asked gesturing all around him, to the Ghost Zone that laid unseen in another dimension. "Is that not in the job description of a reaper, to harvest the Crop? Is it not in the very name if not job description of what it is to be a collector of Souls?"

" **They are suppose to go to other worlds, other planets, so that life can continue to evolve, hybridize, improve, then be brought to new worlds, bringing with them every thing that they had become. Every thing that they can be. You hoard, you hoard all of them, inside of this sterile place, devoid of life.** " Junior twirled on the spot, gesturing to the giant metal planet of a ship. " **What pitiful state are they in I wonder? What hell you have put them through, as you grind and squeeze them for their power to add to your own?** "

"Oh they are quite comfortable I assure you. I arranged each of the individual haunts that I had collected so that they would not collide with each other, after all it would simply be depressing if any damage was to occur to _my ship_!" And it was his ship, as far as Morg was concerned anyway. "Fueled by the power of Isotope 8 and the worlds brought low by Galactus I have enough power to smite even one such as him!"

" **You toy with things you know nothing about, Reaper of the Red Planet.** " Junior stated, magic form a image of the skeleton of a cube in his hand. " **Did you think I would let slip the secret of Isotope 8 without a back up plan?** "

"And what is this back up plan of yours? Imbue yourself with Isotope-8 Funnel the dead of one world when I have dozens!?" Morg could laugh at the thought, one boy stopping him and all of his power all by himself.

" **Why would I fight you?** " Junior stated, removing his demonic eye, the non synthesized flesh sliding off of his form and receding into the form of a single green eye. "When I can just break you instead." Junior slipped passed Morg in a instant, the alien Reaper's cockiness and assurances of victory left himself wide open. In that opening, in the opening of the reaper's face that was his eye socket, Junior shoved the Demonic eye of Azrael. "When I said I was showing you your future, this is what I meant!"

* * *

Saying that, Junior blurred out of existence, Morg landed with a hard thump inside of a black room, the only things that he could see was a fancy throne like chair and the thing that sat on top of it. Blonde, a close resemblance to Mandy, if not for the singular green eye. Also she looked a great deal like what he suspected Mandy really looked like beneath her facade of humanity, demonic wings, horns, tail, claws and fashion choices could be seen all over her alluring body, much like a succubus.

"And you are...?" Morg asked brushing imaginary dust off of himself.

"Azrael." The demon woman stated fingers folding together as she glowered hatefully to the reaper.

"Cute. So what now?" Morg asked looking around the room. "A endless struggle between you and I? Locking me in perpetual combat while your friend seeks a way of defeating me from the outside?"

"Oh Perish the thought." Azrael stated waving Morg's justifiable assumptions away with her hand. "It's not my job to stop you but to help you."

"Help me?" Morg asked raising a imaginary brow at Azrael's choice of words.

"Yes help you. You are my host after all, and it's my responsibility to educated you on the finer points of being host to one of my kind." Azrael stated, snapping her fingers as lights all went on at once, revealing a vast see of people tangled and knitted together, screaming, all of them screaming, all at once. Demanding that Morg join them, leave them, kill them, save them, any thing to alleviate their pain and suffering. "They're not souls by the way." Azrael stated to the reaper who was slightly disturbed. "Unlike you my brother deposits the souls that he collects into the appropriate receptacles. Reduce, Reuse, Recycle and all that jazz."

"Then what are these suppose to be?" Morg asked gesturing all around the room.

"Their memories of course. A reaper experiences the final few moments of the person whose life they are to take when they die, but normally it's just a experience, a fleeting few moments to experienced, and then forgotten." Azrael chuckled at that, cold and hollow, she did not find what she was about to say funny. Not at all. "Unless of course, you happen to have the rather unfortunate ability to store memories genetically, as I do." Even Morg had to admit that was disturbing all of that hell locked away inside someones head. He wondered how the boy and his pet demon stayed sane. "I'm insane, and he rarely comes down here, except for those occasions where losing himself in battle rage works out to his advantage that is, thanks for asking." Morg turned to face the demon woman in confusion, distinctly recalling not asking anything of the demon. "I know you didn't ask silly. I'm in your head, actually, properly, inside your head, no telepath coming in from outside, and no slamming the door shut in my face to keep me out." In a instant the formerly seated demon was in Morg's face. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me. The right to accept or refuse the gift of a nergal is not yours."

Suddenly something snapped, looking around the sea of bodies were moving, and not just the arms reaching out or the mouth's demanding that Morg do something to alleviate their suffering, actually properly moving, towards him.

"No No!" Morg swung around a scythe that he realized wasn't there anymore.

"That old thing? Of course it didn't come in here!" Azrael stated her face twisted into a insane ecstatic look. "I'm your scythe now! And I don't like competition!"

"Stay away!" Morg commanded, fear in his eyes. Out in the real world, he was the Galactic reaper, armed with the greatest scythe ever, imbued with Isotope 8, the most powerful being in the cosmos. In here he was just another mind lost inside of the pain. "NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Morg desperately clawed at his face, hoping that he was doing the same in the real world. Hoping beyond hope that he was ripping the damned eye out of his head, even as he started to feel stretched while the mass of bodies around him tried to rip him to pieces.

"Oh that won't work I'm afraid, I'll already written my DNA into the very marrow of your bones. I'd just except what happens next and grit your teeth." Azrael stated, feet up as she sat sideways in her throne, safe away from the sea of moving limbs.

* * *

"GYAH GYAH GYAAAAHHHHH!" Inside of Galactus's ship, not much time had passed since Junior had weaponize the eye and sent Morg rolling around on the floor in agony, at some point in time having plunged his own hand into his socket trying to rip out the eye. It was when he stopped screaming that he finally succeeded, his limp limb holding out the eye while the rest of his body went catatonic. Junior took the eye and put it back into his head, letting Azrael make herself comfortable.

" _Get what you needed?_ "

" _I was under the impression that Grim Reapers had strong will power, I received a sputter when I was suppose to get a blast. No matter. I know how to fly the ship now._ "

* * *

The ship was pulled through another reaper portal, greeted by the sight of Galactus as he stood in front of a massive mechanical womb in the vastness of space.

"I trust he suffered?" Galactus asked cocking a interested brow in the direction of his ship as it opened up.

"Not nearly enough." Azrael replied perched on the arm of Galactus's chair.

"Morg only used a small amount of Isotope 8 on himself." Junior stated directing Galactus's attention to the mass of blue crystal behind him. "The rest is for you. Is your chamber ready?"

On Junior's asking the giant machine the size of a sun opened up and Galactus entered inside.

"Proceed with the treatment." On the planet killer's command Junior closed the womb, the accumulated Isotope 8 was promptly injected inside where it began to swim around inside of the planet killer's system. Junior shaped Azrael's tentacles into numerous plug ins to hack into the machine, altering it's settings. All that was left to do was to make sure that the Isotope 8 did what it was suppose to do, bonding with what they wanted it to, instead of something else making the situation ten times worst.

"Oh dear." That qualified. Junior could sense it inside, the feelings of Galactus's insatiable hunger, the hunger that can only be sated by periodically feeding on the various planets he encountered. That needed to be taken care of, preferably before it bonded with Isotope 8 and became a significantly more difficult blight that needed to be removed. "Oh I know I'm going to regret this!"

* * *

When the hours had passed, Galactus emerged from the inside of the womb emitting a golden radiance from his armor. He felt... different. At peace. Experimentally he looked a little bit off to the distance and then to his ship. He access the computer terminal that Morg had helpfully installed to be able to access the various wells of souls that had been shoved inside of the ship, he was afraid that without someone to properly manage this area way back when it might have been lost. Thankfully though, he noted that was not the case, pulling out the well that had been there, he then combined that with his own energy that had been cubed, and sent it forward. Soon a planet, as well as every living being that had been on it at the time of it's consumption by Galactus, emerged from the energy.

"I-I did it!" Galactus took a moment to taken what had happened, the first world that he had consumed, now the first world he had restored. "Galactus is reborn! Reaper the..." It was at that point in time that Galactus noticed that Junior seemed to have vanished. It was also at that point in time that he had noticed something glowing red tacked to the side of his sun sized womb. "Reaper?" Bending over to investigate the bright red spot, Galactus was surprised when some kind of red created stretched out it's ugly maw to bite his finger tip off. There, nailed to the side of the womb by one of his arms, was Junior, dark red skin, curve horns sticking out of the sides of his head and bent around to point forward, stegosaurus tail loudly protesting this situation. "Oh this isn't good." Not that Galactus knew what this was, but that was his first assessment. It was also in that moment that he noticed the words written in large easy to understand letters next to him. "Take me to Earth?"

* * *

This was the third squadron of Angel's Minnie had struck down this week, even with three time traveler's, a zoner and the embodiment's of light and darkness on their payroll no one had been able to figure out where he went. And she was more then happy to take her frustrations out on this one.

"Do you have something against us!?" The Angel who called itself Uriel snapped, struggling underneath Minnie's foot.

"Yes actually I doth." Minnie had realized that unlike the usual power houses that was sent her way this one specialized in setting up elaborate rube Goldberg contraptions and using the ensuing chaos to attack it's enemies. Once she figured this out Minnie simply endeavored to incapacitate her foe. Now the question was to finish her foe off or stuff her somewhere she won't be able to cause any more trouble. "Now what Shall I doth with thou? Thee seem to be more intelligent then thine kin, and less powerful as well. This tis good. I shalt now give thee two options: Thou will tell me what I wish to know, or I shall send thee back to heaven one piece at a time!" It was at that time that something landed in the desert. Something huge. Something the size of the empire state building and with the combined mass of New York City came down in the desert off to the distance. "Thou art quite lucky, something more important then thou has come up." Reaching down with a clawed hand, Minnie picked the angel up by it's head and pointed it at the crashed object. "Tell me is this thine doing?"

"No!" Minnie believed her honesty, granted that didn't stop her from pumping so much raw power into her head that her skull exploded. The Angelic woman flew through the air and soon caught sight of the giant being that seemed mostly composed of golden light, prompting Minnie to curse and imagine some type of horrible punishment for Uriel for lying to her.

"Excuse me." Galactus stated, taking note of Minnie's approach. "Is this yours?" It took Minnie a moment to contemplate the red mass of blades and tentacles that Galactus was holding in his hand and clue into what exactly 'it' was.

"Brother?"

* * *

Minnie had called the others over, Galactus was gracious enough to continue to restrain the mass of claws, blades and teeth gnawing at his hand. Their one saving grace was that when Junior got into these fits he seemed to lose complete control over his ego or other sense of self and thus became much easier to contain on account of not realizing that he possessed the ability to simply Reaper Portal himself away or shape shift out of Galactus's hold. Mimi had been called in and used her affinity for the damnable Primordial Evil to siphon the lion's share of the stuff away and contain it inside of rubies. Minnie herself was not familiar with the finer points of demons but the pile of little red gems that was already several feet in the air and the fact that Junior was just as snarly as he was before was rather ominous in of itself.

"This tis going to take a while tis nay?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: No need to explain. If she does get subjugated it will take a while, like you said she is one of the strongest angels ever. I'm afraid you were mistaken, I'm looking for a idea for a new story, not new ideas for my story. But as for your ideas, yes Junior and company will be going up against Michael. I'm familiar with Neverdead, here's my problem though. Neverdead is a game that features a immortal man with a demon eye with the power to fall to pieces on demand. Grim tales is about a immortal boy with a demon eye and the power to fall pieces on demand. There is literally nothing new to add to the franchise here.

DPSS: I know, I can't promise that it's going to get better from here on out, only that the plot will move forward.


	62. The Break From the Action

**Author's Note** : Not much to say right now. That said we will be seeing a return to what many of you started reading this story for in the first place, namely blatant smut. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 62: The Break From the Action

A large pile of rubies had formed off to the group's side, the massive amount of sin that had overwhelmed Junior and turned him into a crazed red monster. Having had the last of the crystals extracted from him Junior was bowled over on his back passed out from exhaustion, Mimi and Minnie at either side of him.

"So is he going to be okay?" Minnie asked looking at Mimi concerned. Mimi simply nodded in response. "Good." Minnie looked over Junior fondly while she made circles in her chest, a affectionate act that barely held back the deep and intensive rage that the half angel had boiling in her veins. Oh the things that she was going to do to him.

"I know the two of you are having a bonding moment, but what are we going to do about that?" Chi asked pointing over to the huge pile of rubies that laid besides the trio on the ground. "I don't know where Junior got the stuff, but I sense a lot of power within."

It was then that the group had turned their attention to the giant that brought Junior home to them. Galactus had inquired about Junior's condition, they in turn explained his ability to gather sin. Likewise Galactus had claimed that the hunger that had consumed him and drove him to devour entire worlds had left him. It wasn't hard to draw conclusions, although without actually consuming the things it was hard to know for sure.

"We keep for you lot however many we can." Walker stated, keeping a very close eye on the twins while he sat on a rock not too far away. "You might even want to offload some of the rubies you already have, the power of a god is nothing to spit at."

"It surprises me not that there is such power inside of these rubies." Galactus stated his voice booming in the ears of the people below him, was it too much to ask that he at least sit down apparently. "The Reaper imbued me with... something. Something made from dying universes. Something that multiplies power many times over. Something that turned me from a destroyer into a creator, a restorer. Taking them will make you stronger, of this I have no doubt, but that power will have a price to pay." A price Galactus had remembered, Junior driven mad with savagery, as he was on more than one occasion.

"We noticed. Alright everyone load up on Rubies." Chi stated with a eye roll. "What we don't use we'll give to Junior and his demon pets." Saying this Chi grabbed a handful of the rubies and began swallowing them one by one, intending to stop only when she sensed that she had reached her limit. Like wise, Mimi reached over and grabbed a handful of the little red gems.

"Eh. Why not?" Marceline followed suit, grabbing a third handful and began eating them one by one. A third of the pile had disappeared before the group had stopped, replacing many of the rubies inside of their bodies that had been made from lower quality sin. Junior stirred awake with a mind grain.

"Ugh." Junior grunted with pain, even as he ate the blighted rubies that were at the source of the pain and misery that he now felt.

"Tis serves you right for leaving me behind again." Minnie stated smirking as she crossed her arms.

"I already apologized for that didn't I?" Junior stated miserably downing another of the rubies.

"Not in a manner I deem to be appropriate." Minnie stated, arm around Junior's shoulders companionably and pressing ringed breasts against his body.

"I see where this is going now." Junior sighed as he clued into what his sister wanted him to do to make up for leaving her behind, Mimi snuggled up to him and wagged her tail in anticipation.

"Well, as long as my Mimi is in on it I'll join too." Chi stated putting her arms around Junior's neck from behind. "And I'm out of here." Walker stated walking up to Marceline. "I'll take you back to the Night-o-sphere, your father will be happy to see you again."

"Correction, I'll take you." Marceline stated as she crouched down, and drew what could only be summarized as a crude smiley face depicting the head of a man with glasses and beard stubble. "I'm getting tired of waiting around for you people!"

"Is that suppose to be a smiley face?" Walker asked pointing down at the symbol Marceline just drew.

"What you've never seen a magic circle before?" Marceline asked cocking a suspicious brow at the Halfa.

"Why does it look like a smiley face?" Walker asked looking clearly confused.

"My father was the one who came up with it." Marceline stated rolling her eyes in annoyance as she took a content of what suspiciously looked like milk with a picture of a beetle on it and dumped it over the symbol before putting her hands together as if praying. " _Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!_ " The poorly drawn smiley face gave way to a dark swirling portal that Walker and Marceline quickly jumped through.

"Reaper." Junior turned around and cocked a brow at the giant god who had brought him there. "My gratitude to you is great, but the only limit on it is time. I have much work to do. Much to make up for. I cannot stay here forever."

"It's alright, the one with the mask is a time traveler, we'll be gone and back before you know it." Junior stated as he walked towards the portal.

"Ladies first." Saying that, the three girls that Junior would soon be having some manner of four way with in the near future jumped into the portal and the Reaper followed them.

* * *

Junior had heard the stories about the Night-o-sphere, a mad place where insane broken souls resided, such infamous sights such as the half monster, some manner of giant, formerly eight limbed and now only four undead beast that had at some point in time been bisected clean in half, letting Junior view the entirety of the chaotic burning wasteland of the area be visible to him even as he rode inside of half a giant head. Even for a reaper this one smelled bad. The Half Monster stopped in front of a massive pyramid with several holes randomly dotting the sharp building with several blinking eyes of varying shapes and sizes inside each one, bending it's massive legs awkwardly to dump the group out, granted given that these individuals had the power of flight, what should have been a sharp plummet ending in splatter instead resulted in simply slow descent to the ground on hot ash.

"Any idea where your father is?" Junior asked brushing off some of the ash that had been kicked up by the trip down off of his coat.

"Coming to see us." Marceline noted as she watched a dust cloud kicked up by someone sliding down the pyramid. Hudson Abadeer landed on the ground with a soft thud in crouching position, before quickly standing back up again, completely heedless of all the ash that now covered his guests bodies.

"Marceline! So good to see you again!" Hudson stated holding out his arms wide for his ash ridden daughter.

"What..." Marceline had to take a moment to cough the white powder from her lungs. "What do you want old man?" Marceline asked icy cold venom in her voice.

"What a harsh thing to say to your father that you haven't seen in so many years." Hudson replied his voice filled with hurt. "Is it so wrong for a father to be worried about his daughter whose lost in a radioactive monster filled wasteland?"

"As oppose to a demonic monster filled wasteland?" Marceline asked cocking a suspicious brow at her father. "A father that loves me so much that he sent a bunch of horny emo teenagers out to get me as oppose to getting me myself. I won't even talk about the vampire thing." Marceline could only sigh at her mad father.

"I hate to interrupt but..." Junior stated stepping between the father and daughter with his finger in the air. "But the army that you'd promise would help us against the angels, is that still a thing? Because now that they know that Earth's back in the picture they're really stepping up their attacks."

Junior had learned that since he left with Galactus Earth had been invaded by Angels dozens of times, each attempt shut down by Minnie in short order. That didn't mean that the point wouldn't eventually come when Heaven realized that it was pointless to simply keep sending small strike teams against them and send their full army while they still held the ability to constantly put their forces back together again to batter down them and their defenses. In other words, they meant to siege the entire planet, and if Earth fell then they could ride the momentum into the Underworld. Hence the idea here would be to attack Heaven first and break them and their army, and strangle their attempts at conquest in it's womb. To that end the wild and unpredictable armies of the Night-O-Sphere would be a boon.

"Young mister Grim, I might be a mad man, but I would never dream of breaking a promise." Hudson explained his hand on his heart and his voice full of sincerity. "Rest assured, My forces will be at your command until such a time that the Angels no longer pester us."

"Thank thee, noble Abadeer." Minnie stated giving the demon lord a curtsy, before she possessively grabbed hold of her brother's arm. "Now my brother is very tired, he and his companions, including mine-self, hath spent a great deal of time fighting against alien, angel, mutant and vampire over the past several days and would like somewhere peaceful and quiet to rest our weary bones."

"Oh incest! I like it!" Junior resisted the strong urge to face plant at the demon lord's bluntness, as did Marceline if the way that she reacted was any indication. "I'll have my guards put the five of you in the honey moon suite, Marceline was conceived there so it should be perfect." Junior didn't face plant, but if the way that he suddenly crouched over was any indication, the urge was much stronger then it was before.

"Dad. Why did you just say 'The five of you?'" Marceline asked looking at her father with a questioning glare.

"Oh that's easy it's so that you can join in too." This time Junior really did face plant, leading to a irritated Minnie to hoist him back on his feet. "The boy does have have a reputation yah know."

"Ah..." Marceline dropped her jaw at her father's blunt comment, before suddenly spinning around and delivering a loud slap to the faces of both Junior and her father before storming off. "This is the reason why I don't come here!" Marceline muttered before she promptly stormed off.

"I can never show my face in public again." Junior lamented dropping his head low.

* * *

After that the girls went to wash each other in the guest bathroom, for some bizarre reason that they weren't able to comprehend the shower head stuck out of the floor which sprayed water that went directly upwards. At least they thought it was water at first, then they realized that they were dealing with some kind of slime, one that was intent on dissolving away not only the dirt and ash from outside on their bodies, but also their dead skin, and their sweat, and other fluids as they learned a little late.

"What...? What art thou doing!?" Minnie asked, fearfully noting how the slime had glued her to a wall, spread her open, and now a single tentacle was aimed at her nether regions, a situation that Minnie noticed she shared with her two compatriots Mimi and Chi.

"Crap I know what this is! It's Succubus slime!" Chi stated as she tried to struggle out of her restraints.

While Minnie pondered that statement and the horrific implications behind it she spotted Mimi not resisting the slime and whatever it was about to do, so at lease knowing might help. At first Minnie thought the tentacle would plunge into Mimi's honey pot, it's not like it wasn't lubricated enough, but instead the tip of the tentacle stretched out and thinned into a needle, before inserting itself into Mimi's urethra.

"It was bred by the Cubine from a slime that feeds off of people's bodily fluids!" Chi stated horrified as the tried to escape the slime, either it hadn't occurred to her that she could escape from it's clutches through either her shape shifting power or any number of spells and curses or it was somehow was stopping her possibly through some kind of weak anesthetic. "It's imbued with their demonic power that makes people's bodies more sensitive, and-KYAH!"

Chi shrieked when the Slime started vibrating against her sensitive skin, realizing with horror that their enemy was a creature bred for the specific purpose of turning people into Nymphomaniacs.

The Needle that had plunged itself into Mimi's piss hole wormed it's way through her body and into her bladder, where it promptly went about sucking her dry, quivering and vibrating at a high frequency inside of the sensitive area. At the same time, it's slime that made people's bodies more sensitive just leaked all over the place inside. In all likely hood Mimi would never be able to pee again without an orgasm. Speaking of which, the white creamy liquid in question began spurting out of her, spraying all over Minnie who was directly in front of the she devil.

"No! No...!" The Tentacles took notice of Minnie, even as another one plunged inside of Mimi's two lower holes, and went over to her body and began sucking up their prize. "KYYAAAAHHH!"

Making Minnie let out a ecstatic scream as the electric like pleasure went up her spine in the process. But the slime was not done with her yet, unlike Mimi who only had a full bladder to offer them, Minnie had two more much larger tanks to offer them. This two needle tipped tentacles went over to the angel, and inserted themselves into her breasts through her nipples.

"AH! AH!"

The Needles expertly navigated Minnie's insides and sucked on the liquid inside, glowing with holy power in no time, it's slimy powers being enhanced in the process while like with the sensitivity in and around the breasts sky rocketed, forget going to the bathroom, wearing normal clothing was going to become a challenge at this rate. Point of interest, even though it wasn't necessary with Minnie, the tentacles also release a hormone known as Prolactin, which makes the female body lactate even when not pregnant. Minnie briefly wondered if they would have to use some kind of absorbent underwear at this rate, looking down and seeing the white liquid that was profusely leaking out of her honey pot, before that is the tentacles also took note, and quickly went inside of her to suck that up as well.

"Gah-Ha-ha...!"

The three girl's faces were slackening with pleasure, drool was escaping from their open mouth's and dripping down on their breasts. Chi saw the slime take notice of her drool before it promptly licked her up.

"GHM! HM!"

Chi did her best to stifle herself, keeping her mouth shut at all costs, she knew what would happen if she opened her mouth at this interval: The slime would go into her mouth in search of saliva, where it would then dump a chunk of itself her throat, the highly addictive and intoxicating substance would then enter her body and make her crave being tormented and humiliated by this perverse monstrosity. It couldn't just eat her for nutrition, that would ruin the opportunity for a walking liquid and protein tank to keep coming back to it to keep giving it a fresh supply of her vital fluids. Unfortunately, the slime was resourceful, holding Chi's nose close and forcing her mouth open, another tentacle entered her mouth. Tears leaked out of Chi's eyes while the extra thick tentacle went down her throat, feeding her oxygen while drinking her saliva, dumping more of it's addictive concoction down her throat, even as more needle tentacles entered her tear ducts, and from there wormed their way directly to her brain, in order to inject even more of it's addictive concoctions directly into her brain. While the three girls were being relentlessly teased and sucked of fluids they were sweating profusely the entire time, their wet, moist bodies were being sucked inside of the warm gooey mass so that it might more efficiently rob them of vital bodily fluids, soaking them head to toe in addictive sensitivity augmenting chemicals.

* * *

"So you've got Hudson on your side now too." Mandy noted from the view point of a Nergal laptop that Junior had fabricated upon being led to the honeymoon suite.

"Along with a bunch of aliens called the Blarg, giant mutant crabs called Mirelurks and Galactus apparently." Junior added pacing around the room without any form of upper body wear on.

"Yes. The twins doing." Mandy stated in annoyed tone of voice. "Show Me." Junior rolled his eyes while he commanded little legs on the homemade computer to turn around to face the twins. "Hmm. Your father's stupid face." Mandy noted focusing her attention on Manny. "A bad sign." Mandy looked over to Dani and made note of the calculated way that the younger girl's brow cocked. "My eyes. Is he as stupid as he looks?"

"Worst. Way worst." Dani stated making a visible shudder. "I have nightmares about the things this idiot has done."

"Huh. Guess I'll have to implement some corrective measures." Mandy stated cocking interested brow.

"Good luck with that!" Manny stated letting out a snort of amusement. "My brain's made outta rubber!" Manny stated rapping his fist on his skull, unless Mandy was mistaken, she could swear she heard a hollow echoing sound coming off of him. "Anything you hit it with just bounces off!"

"He's not kidding." Dani stated letting out a long suffering sigh. "You can't correct his stupidity. Just use it to your advantage okay?"

"A practice I'm familiar with. Where's your sister?" Manny pointed at Dani and opened his mouth to answer his mother's question. "Your other sister!"

"She and the others went into the bathroom to clean up." Junior stated indicating the bathroom door that was behind him. "It's been a while since most of us have seen a hot shower or a decent bed, so we're resting up here before we go and hunt some angels."

"Junior where are you?" Mandy asked, her eyes darting about the room giving her a good idea of where Junior was even though she asked anyway.

"Hudson's honey moon suite. Why you ask?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at his mother.

"Oh nothing. Just that your sister and associates have probably been transformed into mindless sex toys right now." That realization gave Junior a right proper shock. "The details aren't important, but you should probably go get those three right about now."

At once Junior rushed into the bathroom, where he saw Mimi, Minnie and Chi piled on top of one another covered in slime, their faces plastered with joy, even with their vacant eyes rolled into the backs of their heads and their mouth's hung open and drooling.

"What the...?" Junior looked around the room but saw nothing aside from something escaping the room via a grate in the ceiling. It was at that point in time that the three girls who looked like they had their minds broken took notice of Junior's sudden presence and promptly reached over, grabbed him by his belt buckle, and pulled him inside.

"We need to get a place like this." Manny stated aloud, prompting a disgusted look from Dani.

"Well I'm never showering here." Dani stated getting up to leave.

"Don't knock it tell you try it Dani." Mandy stated with a coy smirk on her features. "Succubus slime is quite enjoyable so long as you don't bathe in it."

"Wait you..." Dani suddenly clued into what Mandy was telling her.

"Bathe in it? No." Mandy stated all business. "We'll need to look into a rehabilitation program for those three though. Ignoring the fact that one of them is my daughter the others are also powerful demons and the daughters of two of the big five. They are of much greater use as frontline soldiers rather then mindless sex toys." After the underworld was united under her rule and Him's and Aku's territories absorbed on the other hand, Hudson just showed her a very useful method of subjugating the trouble makers, assuming that he didn't just hand them over to her already.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: No problem. You do raise legitimately good ideas, and if we end up being dropped into hell one of these days I'll take them into consideration.

DPSS: I can't remember the last time Junior went berserk, other than here now. In any case I don't intend for it to be a common thing.


	63. The Illness of Sex

**Author's Note** : Alright, little more plot before we get back to the action. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 63: The Illness of Sex

After Junior managed to get away from the girls he and the twins rendered them unconscious and brought them back to Castle Grim Skull. Few among the benefits of the Land of Tainted Soul's recent vassalization was access to cubine doctors. The man, whom it should be noted wore no pants over his goat legs the hair on which did nothing to hide his third leg wagging between them, walked out of the guest room where the three girls could be heard rancorously making love to one another.

"Mentally, there's nothing wrong with them, they're high, it will pass." The cubine doctor explained scribbling something down on a clip board in his hands. "Physically on the other hand, every inch of their bodies have been transformed into a erogenous zone, they should probably get use to orgasm every time someone so much as lightly touches them, as well as when they go to use the toilet, and when they eat. I personally recommend rendering them unconscious before they develop a heart condition."

"On it." Without another word Dani went in with a rubber hammer and slammed it into the heads of the three girls, the familiar moan of a masochist sounded and a additional three whacks ensued before Dani came out broken hammer over her shoulder. "It looks like someone had a squirt fight with milk and cream in there." Dani stated shaking her head in sheer disgust.

"Also, clothing is out of the question, until they get barriers in place that will keep it from rubbing against their bodies. Should probably avoid cold breezes too, also they need to liquids, and I don't just mean the breast milk that they're drinking from one another, absorbent underwear too, should help keep any rashes from developing in their nether regions. On a related note, someone should probably clean that room up regularly." The doctor explained gesturing inside of the room.

"Well this is a disaster waiting to happen. Anything else that we should know about?" To Junior's question the doctor shook his head. "Anything you can do for them now?" Again the goat legged man shook his head. "Alright get out of here. You're... distracting." Receiving his marching orders the goat man left the hallway at once, whistling a tune all the way along.

"So just to clarify, you two can bring us back to the exact moment we left right?" Junior asked eyeing the twins suspiciously. "This might take a while and I don't want to make the guy who use to eat planets waiting."

"Assuming that the angels just don't warp in, kill us, then leave, yes." Dani stated applying a layer of duck tape to the broken part of the hammer.

"I actually want to go in there in the mean time." Manny commented in a casual tone of voice.

"You do know that's your sister in there right?" Dani asked looking at her brother suspiciously.

"Yeah. And he's my brother." Manny stated pointing out Junior who was sitting head on his fist. "That doesn't stop the two of them from going at it like bunnies."

"Great. Minnie's incestuous desires have rubbed off on him." Junior stated face palming.

"Nah. I'm just horny. I've got like..." Manny paused, and took the liberty of mentally assigning names to finger tips, going through both hands before he started counting again.

"If you have to count them then there's something wrong with you." Junior stated letting out a sigh.

* * *

Minnie woke to the sight of both Chi and Mimi laying down on top of her, both girls unconsciously sucking on her breasts, as Minnie tried to get up she let out a cute shout before squirting liquid across the room from her nether regions. Minnie tried to remember the last thing that she did before loosing consciousness, the three of them were bathing together, slime came out of the floor and then Chi was screaming something about succubus slime.

"Oh..." Otherwise known as sex demon slime, which would explain her vague memories of orgasming every time a light breeze went by. "Tis worst than Mimi's lust-AAH!" While Minnie was mentally comparing her past sexual exploits Chi had woken up and choose one of Minnie's breasts as the spot she would put her hand to push herself up.

"Ugh. Why do I feel like I ran a marathon?" Chi wasn't wrong, it was no less strenuous, nor did they spend any less time on it. Then her memory started to boot up giving a horrified awestruck look on her face. "Oh primordials!"

Mimi was the last to awaken, whether she did or didn't remember what the three of them had spent the past several hours doing she gave no indication, but the way that she smacked her lips implied that she was thirsty. Instinctively, she looked to both Chi's and Minnie's breasts, which either through some miracle or more likely some combination of rigorous application of demonic power and abuse had both grown by quite a bit, along with Mimi's that is.

"AH-Ah-AHHH!" Mimi went after Chi's first, her tail eagerly swishing back and forth behind, while more liquid came out of her nether regions. "STOP, STOP, STOP!" Chi snapped pushing Mimi away from her. "You're loosing more then your getting and I'm just losing!" Chi stated watching as her's and Mimi's liquids had pooled together on Minnie's lap. "We need to figure out a way to stop this!" Chi quickly got to her feet, a fresh jolt of pleasure going up her body from her feet as she quickly hit the floor. "Oh come on! Even when I walk!?"

Ten minuets later, Junior, the girls and the twins, the younger male leering at them in a way that made Chi make a effort to cover up, were sitting in the room together, purposefully avoiding the bed that was now soiled beyond all recognition and would now likely be ritually burned.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Chi asked doing her best to stifle any more ecstatic moaning that was related to the sharp jolts of pain that was now going through her system thanks to Junior carving into the flesh of her arm. Yep, she was officially a masochist now.

"It should. Dani got the barrier magic circles, we tested them already, we're copying them directly from the paper, so in a few minuets you should have your own personal anti-sex barrier that you can turn on and off." Junior explained, attentively working the needle made out of Nergal flesh that was now carving into Chi's arm.

"Lovely. While you have the tattoo machine out how about we do something about her?" Chi asked pointedly looking at Minnie who was curled up in a corner of the room trying not to leak out any more vital fluids. "If memory serves you are the only one of the three of us that don't have any sex tattoo's."

"Aye. And less mine eyes deceive me the two of thou only have two piercings." Minnie rose up and displayed herself in full glory, directing the group's attention down to her nether regions where a ring with a green jewel attached was located.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me the three of you aren't arguing about who has more notches about who loves who more?" Dani asked a look of undisguised disgust on her features.

"Little girls who haven't even had their cherries popped should not complain about having nothing hanging off of them." Chi stated eyeing Dani with a look of pure challenge.

"I'm not a virgin thank you very much!" Chi made a show of looking offended before she turned off to the side in a harrumph.

"Oh so you've at least taken the basic steps. That's good, considering the fact that both of your siblings have become one form of undead or another and most likely sterilized in the process it's nice to know that the last lady of the house isn't a prude." Chi stated smirking knowingly at Dani.

"Oh dear you're still horny aren't you?" Junior asked giving Chi a concerned look.

"Oh." Chi's face went from coy to horrified in a few moments.

"Oh god you're right! I've turned into a Nymphomaniac!" Chi yelled pulling on both sides of her head. "This is a disaster! We need electroshock therapy!" Then a dark look crossed Chi's features as she mentally zeroed in on exactly who was to blame for this... horny predicament that she was in. "And we need to kill Abadeer!" At the very least the mystery of how Marceline had been conceived was solved.

"Let's wait until after we're done with the angels before we go starting anymore wars." Junior stated wiping off the needle of his home made tattoo gun as he finished work on Chi, a wave of light going over her body and settling down into a human shaped barrier covering her body.

"Maybe we should stuff a few of them into Abadeer's honeymoon suite." Chi spat her voice filled with spite.

"I doubt that will have the effect thou desire Chi." Minnie stated emphasizing her point by sprouting golden wings that to her annoyance had still not turned black yet. "Thus far I hath been demonically possessed, killed, reanimated, and plowed by mine own brother and his two concubines. I hath likely committed every sin in the book and then some." Minnie stated fingers idly tapping at her side while she processed her own statement. "Falling tis nay nearly as easy as tis use to be."

"It isn't just you. Have anyone heard back from the little short one we sent down below a while back." Manny asked leering at Chi who walked over and riffled through a duffle bag that Junior had brought filled with a spare change of clothes for all of them.

"Who?" Chi asked cocking a suspicious brow at Manny as she got what Chi classified as a really nice looking diaper on.

"What was her name? Gabby? Gary...?" Manny started listing off various names that started with the letter G as he scratched his chin in deep thought.

"Gabriel, the angel that we captured and sent down to hell was named Gabriel." Dani stated rolling her eyes transmitting annoyance in the same way that her mother had perfected.

"You caught Gabriel?" Junior asked cocking a questioning brow.

"And threw her into Hell." Dani added, doodling something on a note bad, likely to distract herself from the three grown women who were dripping wet with bodily fluids thanks to the Succubus slime they had bathed in. "We should probably check on her. Sin is one thing but if she's not being affected by the atmosphere of Hell then it means that something is at work actively preventing her from turning into a fallen angel. If we can understand what we need to do to prevent them from returning to Heaven it might mean a end to their army."

"Let's dry off first. I'd like to give chewing and swallowing a try before we fall into any more corruption pits." Chi stated flippantly putting her kimono on.

* * *

A grown woman, wearing a white toga mixed in with feminine armor and with two large wings with the combined length of a hang glider was struggling over a pit of molten materials, surrounded by spikes. On either end of the chains were groups of demons that were doing their damnedest to pull the little angel into the pit of molten bubbling material.

"Why does she still look like a angel?" One of the demons turned around to address the unauthorized individual who had made his way into the corruption pits, then he saw their sometimes business partner Dani, and joining her was a familiar green and red eyed man.

"Hi. I was..."

"Hi!" The Demon interrupted.

"Wondering..."

"Hi!" The demon repeated his eyes going wide.

"Are you okay...?"

"HHHIIIII! DEMON REAPER! IT'S THE DEMON REAPER!" The demon seemed to loose any trace of sanity, he and his compatriots letting out of their chain to run off and cower in a corner. Gabriel attempted to use the makeshift whip strike to strike out at the pair, only for Junior to reach out with a giant mass of tangled bodies and pin her to a wall.

"What's up with him?" Junior asked looking down at the demon in question.

"'What's up with him?' 'What's up with him?' Do you have any idea how many people you sent down here!?" The panicking Demon asked yanking on what was left of his hair.

"Right." Junior stated rolling his eyes before taking note of the angelic prisoner within his grasp. "Does that pit do what I think it does?"

"Bubbling melted flesh imbued with demonic power. It's suppose to facilitate the process of demonic corruption." Dani explained going over to the group of terrified demons.

"Good to know." Junior picked Gabriel up and slammed her into the corruption pit. "How long is this gonna take?" Suddenly, the pit started to boil, even more then what it was before, the pit glowing brighter then what it was, like someone had dropped some type of high powered flashlight into it, releasing smoke as holy and demon power fought for dominance within the pit. "Is that suppose to happen?" Junior's questioned was soon answered when the pit exploded, Gabriel bolted clean up through the sky as a geyser of light. "Well that's not suppose to happen." Junior stated looking down at his hand which had been stripped of it's flesh, demonic or otherwise. "Well that's new."

* * *

Galactus had been waiting all of five seconds for Junior's and the other's return, suffice to say he wasn't disappointed when the reaper appeared before him atop the tallest tower in New Vegas. The fact that he wasn't back with his armies or any of his earlier companions though was mildly disconcerting.

"So, what is the plan?" Galactus asked cocking a suspicious brow at Junior.

"A small team, infiltrating Heaven. We'll need a distraction, think you're up for it? It'll just be the same thing that you were going to do before, maybe hang around for some bolstering about something or another." Junior explained craning his neck up to make eye contact with the giant.

"That sounds like it will work." Galactus stated letting out a smile. "That sounds like it will work very nicely."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Detrametal: Well don't bring me along then. I read a porn comic once where one character was mass producing milk and needed another to milk her, I looked it up. Thank you, I figured with all the porn opportunities that slime seems to create being a little more specific would help.

DPSS: I mostly prefer Yuri myself, maybe that has something to do with it.


	64. The Siege of Heaven

**Author's Note** : Nothing much to say today, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 64: The Siege of Heaven

Saint Peter, perhaps the most if not one of the most loyal disciples of Jesus Christ the son of god. Kept around as gate keeper and judge of a soul's worthiness to enter Heaven, even though he somewhat found his job a bit more difficult since relations broke down with the Ghost Zone. He found himself just a little bit concerned with this one though, admittedly the fact that he can fit inside of his finger nail didn't help any.

"Galactus. Must admit I never expected to see you here." Peter stated looking up at the massive giant covered in a armor of gold. "The armor looks good though. Is it new? It so very much resembles that used by our prided paladins."

"Yes. The armor is new. It was gifted to me by a good friend." Suddenly Galactus raised his arm up and aimed his clenched fist at the gates of Heaven. "I have come here, in order to repay that debt."

Galactus extended his fist forward, slamming it down on top of Saint Peter, reducing him to a golden bloodied smear, and through the gates of Heaven. Immediately the cloud like realm was sent into a complete and total uproar. Streaks of light in the form of various angels emerged from the city and charged at Galactus, their light attacks bouncing off of his armor. However they would soon change the focus of their attacks, because as the giant left, a huge green blade pierced the space behind him, and tore a hole into space time. From that newly formed Reaper portal, dozens of ships emerged. From those ships, hundreds of crab like monsters were dropped off. While the ships bombed the winged ones from above, the crabs tanked the majority of the angels oncoming projectiles, the light spears uselessly bouncing off of their laser proofed shells, forcing the Angels to move into close quarters combat to get the desired results. In the mean time one of the ships managed to actually get into the Holy city itself, albeit in a crash landing. Not that it mattered much to passengers inside. Junior simply kicked the hood off of the ship and stood up brushing himself off.

"Everyone good?" Fitting eight people inside of one fighter ship, no wonder it crashed, even with Walker's and the twins intangibility, and Chi, Minnie and Junior's power of shape shifting calling it cramped would be a understatement.

"I'm fine." Chi stated as she made a show of stretching her back out and popping a imaginary spine back into place. "So where are we going to beat these guys again?"

Junior assessed each member of the strike team, specifically the cloaking devices they each wore, coupled with the fact that most of the people here had been fed breast milk laced with holy power, they should have a high level of resistance to the holy power that permeated the atmosphere in addition to being unseen by the angels. That and the army of huge crab monsters, they kept them pretty distracted.

"We need information. Specifically we need information on their ability to constantly put themselves back together after we've struck them down." Junior explained surveying the group as they piled out of the ship and stretched out, before moving into a nearby building before anyone could take notice of them. "Any ideas?"

"I have a few ideas." Dani stated looking up in the air and spotting the familiar looking cupids, Valkyries, that might even be a Asura too. "Since it seems that Asgard has thrown their lot in with Heaven, then they should have access to the world tree." Daniela stated looking back down at the group. "Assuming that it isn't the source of their new found ability, then it should be able to lead us to it."

"Agreed." Junior looked around the group for a moment. "So how do we get there? Minnie you were trained as one of those Valkyrie thingies any ideas?"

"I know the way yes. We walk through the fields of Valhalla to get there, though the task would nay be easy under normal circumstances. It is the training field of Heaven's armies after all." As if to emphasize her point, the building rocked from a nearby blast. "As one might imagine though, for the time being they art either mostly or entirely empty. The World Tree Yggdrasil itself is kept at the center of Asgard, and unlike Valhalla it will not be left unprotected at any time."

"Sounds like fun!" Manny stated smirking a evil smile.

"I worry about you sometimes." Walker stated shaking his head in dismay.

"I am way past worrying." Dani sighed in shame.

Taking one last look outside, Junior went back to the ship and enacted crude repairs using Nergal flesh, soon everyone was cramped inside again, Minnie navigating to Asgard. As she had predicted the fields of Valhalla were mostly empty, merely more for the cities forces traveling through the lands on their way to the front line in order to reinforce their position there. Thus they were able to land at the port that is normally reserved for use by the Valkyries.

"Easy everyone. We need to keep a look out for the guard with in the city, especially around the world tree." Junior stated already going to a corner and getting his scythe ready to strike.

"Nay brother. That tis not what we need be concerned about." Minnie explained walking casually past the cautious Junior.

"But didn't you say that...?"

"The city would be both guarded and protected? Aye. But the two are not one in the same." Minnie stated as she directed the group down the golden halls of the massive holy city. "What the guards are doing, is keeping something within the city from getting loose."

What resistance the group did meet, was silenced swift and efficiently via the use of a snaking Nergal tentacle severing the head of any would be protector of the holy city. But as they continued to make their way towards the center of the city, where they knew the World tree was located based on what they could see when they flew over the city, they heard wet smacking noises, and they were getting louder. The group eventually came across a rather large chamber, where the tree that they had been looking for was being kept. What else they saw though, took on the form of a giant scaly worm like beast, chained to the tree itself, making a big fuss trying to get loose by repeatedly digging below.

"What the...?" Junior started though based on the way that Minnie was intently looking at the beast he guessed that she already knew what it was.

"Nidhoggr. The knowledge eater and the king of the Wyrms."

"Worms?" Chi asked looking very confused at the serpentine creature that only vaguely resembled a worm.

"Not Worm a Wyrm, w _Y_ r m. A ground dragon, known for having a rather large and insatiable appetite." Minnie explained and gestured down to the roots of the great tree, which looked like they were severely damaged from something chewing on them. "The great tree that connects world's together, the roots go to the after life, the branches to the heavens, the trunk crosses into the mortal realm. Even though I say that the process has been interrupted." Again the group's attention was drawn to Nidhoggr, who having given up on breaking free of his chain for the time being resorted to trying to eat the roots of the tree in order to gain the strength to do. "Nidhoggr's hunger has led him here. Where the personification of the space between worlds is located, and where he feeds off of that in order to try and sate that hunger." Hence the reason why all the realms existed separate from one another rather than sharing the same dimension like the planets of the solar system.

"It don't look like he's here willingly." Chi commented looking down at the dragon which was making a big show about trying to get free.

"Only because he hath already eaten all he can here, now he wishes to go elsewhere, eat what he can there, instead of feeding off of Yggdrasil's roots as they regenerate. Unable to defeat the beast the Ratatoskr have resorted to quarantining him instead." Minnie explained crossing her arms in dissatisfaction.

"'Ratatoskr?'" Chi asked shooting a questioning look.

"We are the keepers of the world tree." A high pitch voice not unlike a chip monk suddenly made itself known.

"Greetings honorable Ratatoskr." Minnie stated, leaning over and holding her hand out to a squirrel with a miniature messenger's pouch tied to it's side, who promptly jumped onto her hand.

"The 'Honorable Ratatoskr' is a squirrel?" Chi asked confused and pointing at the rodent in question.

"Omniscient squirrels, keepers of the world tree, as well as spies and messengers of the gods." Minnie stated shooting the group a blank look. "So aye. 'Honorable Ratatoskr.'"

"Not so honorable at the moment." The squirrel explained in a chipper voice turning to face Junior. "We would like to employ your services great Demon Reaper in order to expunge the beast down there from our home."

"You want me to kill the thing that eats space time itself. Cute. Why?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at the little rodent.

"Nidhoggr eats more then just the roots of the tree." As if to emphasize this point, the beast stretched up and chomped down on a low hanging branch with a infantile squirrel on it. "We have pleaded with the gods of yore to remove it, as we have pled with the newer gods as well. Both times we have been denied, for so long as Nidhoggr continues to endlessly devour the roots of Yggdrasil the lower realms remain cut off, denied the high ground while the Heavens endlessly snipe at them. We in the mean time must constantly travel down and up the tree in order to relay information to the gods before returning to our home."

"And in exchange for me slaying the deadly dragon for you...?" Junior asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"You desire the information about the angels ability to endlessly restore their numbers. If we were aware of your desire to come here and learn this information the moment the thought occurred to you then we are at the very least aware of the trump card power of our one time allies." The Squirrel asked cocking a brow at Junior.

"Why don't you do it?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at the little rodent.

"We're Omniscient not Omnipotent. We have the knowledge on the proper methods to defeat that guy but lack the means to execute them." The Squirrel stated making a show out of crossing his arms and being annoyed.

"Brother, if Yggdrasil is allowed to bloom once more the dregs of Hell would have a back door to heaven." Minnie explained noting that the little squirrel's logical and impassioned plea wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Fine..." Though Junior gave a eye roll Minnie secretly knew that he'd do it anyway as long as she asked him. "Anything I should know?" Junior asked climbing onto the balcony in front of them.

"He's starving, so he's weaker but a lot more savage then what he'd be otherwise. Expect strong attacks but low stamina. Also, there's a specialty weapon designed for putting dragons down called Gram, it wreaths itself in Anti Matter and phases through solid objects." The Ratatoskr explained now in a much better mood.

"Then I'm overqualified." Junior stated jumping down to face the creature.

"Looks like they know we're here." Walker noted, turning around at the rumbling sound of a stampede, what was left of the forces in Asqard, being led by a man in a chariot being pulled by a eight legged goat. "One of you take the high ground on that thing." Walker stated indicating the beast below. "Provide range support for the idiot. As for the rest of you that hallway is a choke point, so lets strangle the bastards."

The twins and Walker all lined up in front of the door way. Walker got his gatling gun ready, while Dani hooked one of her arms around Manny's and made eight duplicates of the both of them while she plugged her ears.

"I hate this part." Dani muttered closing her eyes.

"I love this part!" Manny stated his smile wide.

Suddenly all eight Manny's all let loose at once with eight Ghostly Wail attacks, funneled through the narrow hallway, and slammed into the chariot leading the charge pushing it back and flipping it over. Junior in the mean time threw his scythe down like a spear and skewered one of the valkyries that were trying to reign in the wyrm, landed on the scythe with a perch, and shot the other one in the head with his Nergal Gun.

"Alright bub." Now free of two of the three things that was restraining it, Nidhoggr used it's new found freedom to pulled the last chain off of the tree. Like wise Junior snapped his last thread of restraint, white circles passing him by while black and green flesh consumed his form. " **Let's party!** "

Having abandoned his chariot the rider was now using his own brute strength to push through the sonic onslaught. It was hard to tell with him shielding his face with his arm but Walker could tell that he was old, extremely old. His face was wrinkled and scarred, with a turtle shell eye patch where his right eye should be, long white hair went down to his shoulders, and in spite of his brute force approach to the situation his eye hid impressive wisdom and cunning.

"Crap! Junior!" Junior was currently making use of the abandoned chains to try to corral the rampaging Wyrm and pacify it by trying to suck up it's simply immense hungry when he looked up to Walker on the Balcony. "We've got Odin up here!" Junior shot the halfa a look of 'am I suppose to know who that is?' "We've got a chief god!" Junior only rolled his eyes at this statement.

" _Having trouble brother._ " Both Junior's demonic form and the world around him faded into darkness as he was pulled into his inner world, the faceless embodiment's of pass lives gathered before him and Azrael sitting on the arm chair.

"What is it now Azrael?" Junior asked looking at the demon suspiciously.

"I heard you were planning on killing a god." The demon woman asked all smiling sharkish teeth.

"If you keep smiling like that I'm going to make you put braces on one of these days." That quickly wiped the smirk off of Azrael's face. "What am I doing here."

"Oh please..." The Annoyed demon woman who had her mood ruined gave a roll of her eyes. "Did you really think that you were the first among your incarnations that's had to fight against a god before?"

"I saw. Earl fought a bunch of Primoridals and Kratos killed Thanatos. That..." Junior stated nudging his head in the vague direction of the latest pain in his ass to menace him. "Is not something to compare to."

"Oh foolish brother." Azrael stated giving a exaggerated Eye roll. "Earl killed a bunch of Primordials. Kratos killed a bunch of gods." Azrael stated looking at Junior seriously. "You are neither."

"No. But I have fought Demon Lords before, they are made out of Devil arms, and Devil arms were made to put down gods." Junior stated cocking his own eye suspiciously.

"A diseased half dead Mosquito can put a man down at the cost of their life. The Devil Arms are the diseased, you are half dead, and I am not interested in seeing you lose your life, so instead you're gonna get some help from a guy whose specialty is putting gods down!"

"What is this place?" Junior turned around and saw that one of the faceless individuals were no longer so faceless. Tall, buff, a little later in terms of years, pale ash white skin with a red tattoo that zigzagged across his entire body.

"No time to explain I'm afraid." Azrael stated pulling over one of her screens, soon depicting Odin who was mid step approaching the group. "There's a arrogant god trying to kill you." Suddenly a wall appeared to Kratos's side, depicting every weapon he's ever wielded. "And you have a arsenal at your disposal."

"Take me to him." Smiling, Azrael created a ancient Greek looking doorway that Kratos was most likely familiar with because the former war god immediately kicked it down.

Odin had made it all the way over to Walker and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, holding the Struggling young man off the ground as he looked him eye to eye.

"Breaking into my home, killing my sentries, conspiring with this traitorous Ratatoskr, accosting my Wyrm. Oh yes. I have so, many things by which to have words with you about." Odin stated his lack of a second eye making his glare all the more menacing. Speaking of the Wyrm Odin's eye lit up in surprise when he saw the passed out creature thrown through the air and land on the balcony. It's a good thing everyone who was standing on it can go intangible, the others had taken position to batter their enemy at a distance. "Who dares!?" Two broad swords attached to chains were thrown up and stabbed the flesh of the Wyrm as it started to get back up to move again, pulling the owner of the blades up and onto the creature's back. "Demon Reaper, we meet at last." His appearance had changed from the reports that Odin had received, from what he had heard that usually accompanies a power up of some kind. Strangely enough Odin found himself befuddled at how familiar he was, tall and muscular, leather armor, particularly the loin cloth around his waist, bandages covering both of his arms, the skinned remains of a hairy beast making up a winter coat leading to a hood that Odin realized to his horror depicted a bearded man with a scar going over his right eye, and a green strip down the other. Then it clicked. "Not you again!" Odin stated spear ready to skewer his old enemy.

" **Shouldn't I be saying that?** " Kratos in Junior asked examining the blade that he had created from his memories. " **Didn't I kill you?** "

"A god is not so easily slain child!" As if to emphasize his point Odin spun his spear around and stabbed at Junior. Naturally the demigod in the body of a undead demon dodged the blow, and yet a few moments later they still found the blasted thing sticking out of their chest. "My Gungnir has a very powerful enchantment on it, created it myself." Odin stated removing the weapon in question. "Even should I miss my target initially I will still hit them. They were pierced by my Gungnir from the moment that I..." It was then that both individuals noted how the wound on Junior's chest had closed up the moment that Odin pulled his obstructing weapon out. "Decided to strike... Well that's new." Junior's fist turned into some kind of lion shaped boxing glove and slammed it into Odin's chest knocking him back a fair distance.

" **Interesting.** " With a flick of Junior's wrist a ax had formed in his hand, Norse runes glowing down the weapons shaft menacingly. " **Very interesting.** " Kratos/Junior chucked the weapon as hard as they could at Odin, followed shortly thereafter by the magic in the runes taking effect and transporting the young Demon Reaper over to the chief Norse god who countered his presence by stabbing Gungnir into the boy and pumping as much holy lightning as he could into him. Unfortunately for Odin Junior had already devoured the power to produce both holy power and lightning all on his own, which gave him a impressive resistance against it. Not that stopped the one eyed old man from stabbing, slashing, twirling, generally inflicting any kind of wound that he could to make the boy's life difficult. Kratos was admittedly amused at the discovery of this new found invulnerability, something that he immediately took advantage of to pick the old god off of the floor and hold him face to face. Admittedly, the former War God was a little surprised when something red came out of the chief god's mouth that wasn't blood and entered his. Suddenly though, Odin was battered out of the way by a wrecking ball and Mimi took his place, quickly removing Junior's hood to find Kratos looking back at her. " **You again?** "


	65. The Reunion of War

**Author's Note** : Not Much to say right now. Read, Review Favorite and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 65: The Reunion of War

Kratos admitted that he was a little confused. The last time he saw the demon woman was back when he killed the Gods of Olympus. He never thought that he would ever see her again, having left her corner of the timeline long before he... died. Again. Kratos looked over to the polished walls of Asgard and took in his own appearance that was nothing like what he had remember. Oh sure it was is face, but opposite of being ash white it was dark black, like coal, instead of a red stripe going down his side there was a bright glowing green stripe. What, or who had he become. How long had it been since he had died last, how long had he been lost in some kind of afterlife?

" **What's, happened to me?** " A black hand was thrust in front of Junior's face and snapped it's fingers a few times.

"What's up with him?" The black skinned demoness asked looking to a pale looking young man.

"Azrael is playing with his head again." The blonde stated waving her hand in front of Kratos's face.

"Well we better snap him out of it soon." Dani stated looking down the hall way. "Because the leader of the Gods of Asgard has got back up again."

"Whatever he's going through he still recognizes you." Walker stated turning to face Mimi. "The rest of us will stall, snap him out of it!"

Walker saying that Minnie, Chi, Walker, Marceline, Dani and Manny all charged at Odin at once. Minnie opened up the group's starting salvo with a dozen Nergal crossbows loaded with light bolts and fired them at Odin. He swept the bolts off to the side with a swing of his spear, but while he was distracted the twins had sneaked up on him, Dani once more grabbing hold of her brother and the two of them forming a circle of their duplicates around the chief god. The resulting implosion of sound crashed down on the chief god from all sides, each Manny made sure to screech at different frequencies to ensure that they wouldn't cancel each other out. However Odin was already use to attacks on this level, it was actually better then Manny's earlier attempts because instead of being pushed away he was being held in place where he needed to be. Thus Odin shoved the spear forward into the nearest pair of clones, and even if they weren't the real Manny and Dani, as long as he was aiming for them, then it would hit. True to his predictions the Spear went off course wildly and slammed through the guts of the pair off to his right pinning them to a wall.

"Honestly!" Dani phased through the spear unharmed and quickly brushed herself off. "You still don't go intangible automatically? Why?"

"Do I grouch to you about how you do things!?" Manny snapped before Odin used his spear to lift him up into the air and chuck him down the hallway. "Stuck up bitch." Muttering that, Manny opened his shirt to reveal the gaping stomach wound having joined with several criss crossing scars from previous gaping stomach wounds, scars that soon had a new one joined them as Manny applied some kind of fire magic that caterized the wound and made the internal organs function in a appropriate manner again. "Alright, now I'm mad!" Jumping to his feet, Manny produced a red Gauntlet and from that produced a White and Black blade before charging at the chief god to stab him. Odin nimbly dodged out of the way of the blade skewering him in his blind spot and instead created a light gash across his face.

"Hmm. A sacred Gear." Odin stated looking down at Manny's gauntlet. "A Twice Critical? No something else." Odin remembered the day that Ywach, chief god of the Christians, came to them demanding all of the monsters they had to offer. The Sacred Gears get their names from being the little miracle machines of Ywach, a tool to renew the people's faith in him, typically made using the souls of his fallen enemies, and his answer to Lucifer's Devil Arms. "I was not aware that there was any humans left who could use them."

"Oh there ain't in this universe." Manny stated clasping his gauntlet hand and smirking, the jewel on the back of his hand glowing while the gauntlet repeated the word 'Boost' several times. "But me and Dani? We like to hang out in other universes."

"Is that...?" Odin's eye went wide in realization. The Twice Critical, a rather common type of Sacred Gear using the soul of a dragon that increases one's power by two, was instead the Boosted Gear, a legendary Sacred Gear of god killing power made using the soul of the legendary dragon Ddraig with the power to multiply . "Oh crud."

Once the Gauntlet had doubled Manny's power ten times in a row, increasing his power over one thousand times over in the process, Manny made a finger gun and fired, the tiny sphere of green energy slammed into Odin's body with enough force that he had been forced back several feet, a huge dent in his god forged armor that was now smoking.

"I might not be punching any gods in the face any time soon..." Dani stated whipping out the huge draconic mass of darkness and sharp pointy things. "But me and Crom here are more then enough to keep you busy for a while." Dani slammed down the draconic blade on Odin, the snakish creature making a show of sticking his tongue out to lick the wound the other one left on his cheek before Odin skewered it with his spear only for it to vanish into darkness and reform sticking out of the ceiling.

"Hmm. It seems that this little team of assassins was built with me in mind." Odin noted calmly.

"Not really." Several shadowy tentacles wrapped around Odin as Chi made her move. "We're all just bad assess." Chi flipped around her demonic sword to stab Odin in his face but the chief god recalled his spear and blocked the blow with a thrust of his weapon.

"Try harder." At Odin's command a huge wave of frost over took him, Walker attempting to freeze him solid. "Really?" Odin asked as he brushed the icy tomb aside with a wave of his hand. "God of winter remember?"

While Odin was distracted Walker had used his technopathy to create a RYNO and began rapid firing the Anti-Matter tipped projectiles at the Chief God, the explosives going off in his face and forcing him to stumble back some more. From the resulting smoke cloud Gungnir was hurled through Walker's abdomen, the Halfa having wisely chosen to go intangible before the spear connected and thus passed through him without much muss or fuss. Unfortunately when the spear passed through him it also froze him solid and wracked him with lightning forcing him back in his human form.

"One down." Odin flinched as he felt the familiar sting of necrofire on his back, followed by turning around to face Chi who had her blade pointed at him.

"This sword can cut into you. I bet it can kill you too." Chi stated confidently.

As if excepting that statement as a challenge Odin wound up and slammed his fist forward Chi blocking with the sharp side of her blade and noting with frustration that her blade was not cutting through the gauntlet because of course godly armor is stronger then godly flesh. Chi angled her blade so that the force of Odin's punch was directed away from her and into the floor off to her left side, giving her the opportunity to try and take the chief god's head. Odin, once again using the same enchantment that allows him to strike without fail every time, punted the blow away from him with his spear. Odin raised his weapon up to slam down on top of Chi, who in turn raised her own weapon up above her head to block the oncoming strike. The Enchantment in place on the spear bypassed the sword carved deep into Chi, releasing into her a blast of wintery might that could only be produced by one called the god of winter Freezing Chi's body solid.

"Two down." Odin grumbled pulling the spear back out.

Dani looked at her watch, three hours already, taking the front door took too much of their time, the cloaking devices were not meant to function at this capacity for such a prolonged period of time, even if they weren't going so far as to make them invisible, before they would give out under the strain, leaving them unprotected in a deep sea of life threatening radiation cooking them from the inside out.

"We need to get out of here!" Dani stated letting the Ratatoskr jump onto her arm. "Can you help us?"

"I will need a distraction." The traitorous squirrel in question explained nervously looking towards Odin. "We can barely make a scratch on him how the holy hell are we gonna..." Suddenly, the whole of Asgard shook. "Oh I forgot about that."

Suddenly Nidhoggr sprung up from the floor below. Manny took one look at the great wyrm and the chains swinging off of it's form with a mad glint in his eyes and bright wide smile on his features before he took off into the air.

"Time for a little bit of fun!" Manny shouted causing Dani to cringe. 'A little bit of fun' for Manny usually meant a metric butt ton of pain and suffering for her. True to Dani's predictions, Manny grabbed hold of the chains and turned them into a set of reins as he mounted the giant worm like dragon. "YIPPEE KAI YEAH! RIDING DRAGONS ALL DAY!" Was the last anyone heard of Manny before he brought the dragon called the great devourer down on top of Odin.

"I won't complain if you don't." Marceline stated dragging Walker's frozen stiff form back through to Yggdrasil. "Oh and watch out for the traps, I set them to shove the old man into them while we made our escape." Hence explaining why the half demon wasn't participating in their attack earlier. "Call it a funny feeling, but I suspected that we don't wanna be in the middle of a prolonged brawl with a chief god."

"Glad to see one of us thought to plan ahead." Dani stated grabbing hold of Chi's broken bits and using a ecto barrier to carry her to Yggdrasil.

* * *

In the mean time Kratos had taken to pacing around the great tree while he thought about this situation.

" **I am... a reincarnation?** " Demonically posessed halfa, all concepts that the former war god was still trying to wrap his head around, asked looking at his demonic associate confused. Mimi nodded in the affirmative. Having traveled with the demon woman for several days Kratos had a understanding of the demon woman's methods of communication, for example when she pointed at him and then down, it was saying that he was here, when she then held out one hand fingers spread to the left of where she pointed it was her way of saying 'before you' and when she held her other hand out to the right it was her saying 'after you.' " **Not the First. Not the last.** " Kratos stated scratching at a white Halfa beard that had grown in since some time ago. " **Tartarus never could hold me for long.** " The more that Kratos thought about it the more that it made sense, at first he thought his tendency to fight his way out of the afterlife was due to the influence of the Gods and the Titans, now he wondered if they just took advantage of his rage to make him just fight his way out. Trick him, into using his own power, but making it look like it was their influence, their blessing, that let him keep going. Kratos found himself amused at the situation, before taking note of the others coming back down from above.

"Manny and the big ugly snake are keeping him busy." Dani explained dragging Chi over to the portal. "One of us should grab him before we leave." Kratos could smell something on the air, lust, madness, joy. How does he know what those things smell like. It was then that Kratos realized a bitter truth.

" **I am not me anymore am I?** " Kratos was pulled back inside of the demon's inner world.

"Annoying isn't it?" Junior asked sat down upon the big arm chair at the center of the room. "Almost as bad as watching you waste our time with one of my girlfriends when I was expecting a badass."

"How long have I been dead?" Kratos asked cocking a suspicious brow at the young reaper. "Long enough that no one remembers that you ever existed." Junior stated getting up from his chair to circle around Kratos. "If I didn't have you in my head I wouldn't believe it myself." Junior stated circling around the former war god. "The question is, how do I have you in my head?" Mimi wasn't the only one who was time traveling on that occasion, and all of his memories remained intact during that time as well, he didn't for example have any recollection of fighting Him's godly weapon wielding Demons until after he got back. Nor for that matter was his memory of his mother and father going off to see the Blood council in any way impacted as well.

"I do not know." Kratos admitted crossing his arms. "Someone has tampered with both of us."

"HARRUMP!" Junior let out a frustrated growl as he paced around the room. "What could possibly...? At a peak of curiosity is there a time god where you come from?" Junior asked looking at the former war god suspiciously.

"God no. Titan yes." Kratos stated similar realization sinking in. "Chronos, father of the gods."

"So in other words the same thing as a god." Junior stated cluing into what was going on.

"No. Much stronger then that." Junior cocked a suspicious brow at Kratos with this statement. "The first generation was the strongest, the primordials, feral vicious things. From their clashing powers came the Titans, giants possessing similar powers to their parents, but reduced, in exchange for the capacity for rational thought." Junior nodded in understanding as he clued in, having already received that lecture about the balance of intelligence and power.

"And the gods were even weaker then the Titans." Junior concluded catching onto what was happening.

"Chronos's children were only able to defeat their parents through superior tactics and the weapons produced by Zeus's son Hephaestus." Kratos commented crossing his arms at the increased evidence that each generation becomes smarter in exchange for loosing power.

"So what Chronos has some kind of outstanding grudge against you?" Junior asked looking at the war god critically.

"The first and last I ever saw of him was the first time I went to retrieve Pandora's Box, they built a temple around it, filled it with traps and beasts, and strapped it to his back in the middle of a desert whose harsh winds constantly stripped the flesh from his bones." Kratos explained scratching at his beard.

"But that has nothing to do with you." Junior stated rolling his eyes that they were apparently back to square one in all of this. "We're running out of time, Odin will be on us any moment now." Junior stated, he could feel the tremors even inside of his inner world.

"Then let us face him, death god." Kratos stated a vicious predatory smirk on his face.

"Let's face him indeed, war god." Junior replied holding out a hand to shake with Kratos.

* * *

Back at Yggdrasil, Odin had just walked into the traps, dragging with him the body of Nidhoggr with his neck and jaw snapped, Manny no where in sight.

"A pity, loosing such a loyal guard dog." Odin seemed to emphasize his point by dropping the shattered monster from the balcony in front of the group. "I will have to restore him after I've dealt with all of you."

"Junior." Dani stated pulling out Crom from her body. "Now would be a good time to wake up!" Dani wasn't exactly sure if Junior had woke up, the way that his body screamed as it spontaneously ripped itself in half certainly indicated that he was at least aware of what he was doing. Odin certainly didn't pass up on the opportunity and hurled his spear down intending to skewer both halves. Suddenly though, the resulting cloud of dust kicked up by the crash was swept aside, standing in it's place, was a sure sign of the apocalypse.

"Of course... there's two of him now." Marceline stated in a unamused tone of voice looking at a Nergal Junior and a Nergal Kratos standing side by side.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: does this answer your question?


	66. The Pool of Power

**Author's Note** : Not much to say right now, Still looking for new ideas for a story though I find myself leaning towards the upcoming biomutant game. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 66: The Pool of Power

Odin looked down at the pair before him with his lip twisted in disgust, in addition to the traitorous god Kin Kratos who smited one of his previous incarnations, the Demon Reaper had also somehow come out to play as well. Thus he decided to finish the both of them off before anymore nasty little surprises came out of them. And he had absolutely no idea how to do that. Kill Kratos, he'll fight his way back, and no one's manage to do in this beast yet either, and it's not like he can consult the Ratatoskr anymore either. It was while debating this dilemma that Odin saw something on Junior, squinting his eyes just to make sure. Then he smiled.

" **This butt pain is planning something.** " Junior stated in a growl getting his scythe's ready to strike. " **Go find Manny and get out of here.** " Junior stated watching the roots of Yggdrasil regenerate themselves. " **We don't want to be here when the demons realize the back door's open.** "

"Do not worry 'Demon Reaper!'" Odin stated getting ready to hurl his spear again. "You will not be here for long!" The Chief god slammed his spear into Junior's chest once more.

" **Really?** "

Junior was getting really tired of this god of one trick pony's and grabbed hold of the spear in order to remove it. However in that instant Odin used teleportation magic to appear behind Junior and grabbed his weapon first. Then Odin pushed the spear into Kratos running him through as well. Then Odin hurled his weapon through the air like a bullet taking with it it's two passengers/victims. Using the principal behind Gungnir's mechanics, a spear that decides the outcome of a attack before it has struck, Odin is also able to hurl his weapon through the air and hit a target no matter how far away that it might be. In fact using that same principal, Gungnir could in theory take on passengers as well.

"What just happened?" Dani asked looking at the Chief god concerned.

"Odin just chucked our brother and his past incarnation somewhere he doesn't have to deal with them." Minnie stated producing a Nergal bow.

" _And here we are, Chi and Walker incapacitated, and my idiot brother no where to be found._ " Dani thought sizing up their opponent. " _On the other hand, he had to sacrificed his weapon to keep Junior busy._ " As Dani thought about that Odin suddenly created a spacial distortion and reached inside of it, soon pulling out a brand new Gungnir and standing it on the ground. "Of course he has spares." Dani stated rolling her eyes.

"Now. Where were we?" Odin stated preparing to thrust his spear forward again.

"What have thou done to mine brother?" Minnie asked in a voice clamped down on pressure.

"Someone took the liberty of marking him." Odin stated shrugging his shoulders dismissively. "I merely took the liberty of of having them reunite."

Mimi was the first one to take the offensive, summoning from the underworld several of the demonic beasts that made up Junior's forces. Mimi was also the last one to strike as well, telekinetically grabbing the others before shoving them through the the portal inside of Yggdrasil.

"So they have fled." Odin smiled knowingly at this. "It does not matter, no where in Heaven is safe for them, and without the Demon Reaper they don't stand a chance." At this Odin suddenly felt the ground starting to shake. "Now, to deal with that." Turning around Odin was once again face to face with his guard dog that Manny was currently riding like a bucking bronco.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" Manny bolted through the air making a beeline for the portal.

Odin chucked Gungnir at him again, intending to pin Manny against a wall, but unfortunately for Odin skewering someone with the power to turn intangible really isn't something that normally works out all that often. Unfortunately for Manny, he so rarely thinks to do that, thus Odin's shot succeeded in skewering him.

"Alright... You..." More misfortune for Manny, being a godly weapon that hadn't seen battle yet, the new Gungnir hungrily sucked up every drop of blood that it could, and gorged itself on Manny's power enriched blood. "Bugger." Manny soon fainted from unconsciousness. Odin took back his spear with Manny mounted on the end of it and threw him on the ground, revealing a set of bat like wings sticking out of his back.

"You are full of surprises, world walker."

* * *

The others were spat out into a new area, it was filled with Asian architecture and symbols.

"Where are we?" Minnie spat looking around the area and noting that it was nothing like what it was when she was in Asgard.

"Svarga." The others looked at the Ratatoskr suspiciously. "Loosely translated from Hindu it means 'Heaven.'"

"Where is mine brother?" Minnie asked glaring at the little rodent that she blamed for this situation.

"He's coming." The rodent squeaked while pointing to the sky where, indeed Odin's spear was hurling Junior and Kratos through the air. "I had assumed that you would want to meet him where he arrives." Noting that, Mimi crouched down and jumped into the air like a bullet. "I wouldn't let him land if I was you!"

"And why tis that?" Minnie asked watching as Mimi rushed in to catch the falling demons.

"Because that is what is keeping the Angels from falling." The Ratatoskr stated indicating the lake of water with a slight golden hue to it, of which Junior was in a nose dive over. "What do you think it'll do to those two?"

While the Squirrel asked that Mimi prepared to intercept Junior and Kratos before they fell in. Taking perhaps the most reckless of routes, Mimi positioned herself in front of the flying spear, and allowed it to skewer clean through her. But holding her position in the air, Mimi successfully pushed the two off of the spear and caught them before they could hit the water. Mimi quickly made a crash landing on the ground with the three of them landing in a pile.

" **Thanks Mimi.** " Junior stated pushing the Demon woman in question off of him. " **I'll take care of that for you.** "

As Junior got to work, the Gungnir slammed down in the lake letting out a thunderous crash, creating a mini tidal wave and splashing the group with the holy water.

"Gah dammit that stings!" Chi snapped, the water burning away at her form. Chi coated herself in flames and shook off both the effects of the holy power and Odin's earlier case of brain freeze. "Where are we anyway?" Chi asked looking around the area.

"Svarga." Minnie replied brushing the water off of her that to her annoyance had absolutely no effect on her.

"Svarga!?" Chi gaped in pure unadulterated shock. "Svarga Svarga?"

"The same. Why tis that significant?" Minnie asked cocking a suspicious brow. "Are you kidding me! Do you have any idea what is here?" Towards this question Minnie gestured to the large lake of holy water off to her side. "What? No not that!" Chi stated as she none the less made the effort to move away from the water. "Indra is here! The well spring from which Earth's entire life force comes from! We're talking the ultimate source of purification in the known realms!"

"Purification?" Minnie commented looking at the pool of water with renewed interest.

"Yes that kind of purification! Which makes it a very bad thing for the demonic and undead, so while it might not effect you!" Chi snapped accusingly towards Minnie. "This place is like poison to the rest of us!"

"Excuse me but this does effect me!" Minnie snapped in response, her eyes glowing in a manner which legitimately frightened Chi for a moment. "As long as this place, this Indra still lives I am bound to this place!"

" **Then let's ruin Indra's day.** " Now that he was done with Mimi, Junior turned his attention to the lake, whipping out his scythe, he shot a mass of red into the lake.

Immediately, the curse went into effect, the water that shown lightly with the gold of holy power soon turned a familiar shade of dark demonic crimson, the two seemed to mix, spark, even explode in some places, but above all else shrink away from the shore. But of course, the epicenter of that shrinking, was the only godly weapon to have been thrown into the bloody lake, and now the weapon had absorbed the blood that combined the demonic power of a god's curse and the purifying power of the Ki enhanced holy power. Gungnir no longer looked like the weapon of a god, for that matter it no longer looked like a spear, the blade had grown longer and fatter to the point that more resembled a butcher's knife decorated with the symbol of a butchered dragon than a spear head, a Naginata it was called, which is appropriate, when you consider that they were in the middle of Asia but not the point here. The weapon was long, featuring a skull which oddly enough had featured a halo floating above it, stranger still the long ivory shaft ended in a counter weight resembling a cherub's wing, as if instead of a devil arm they had created some sort of holy equivalent.

"What is it?" Dani asked looking at the very scary looking weapon at the bottom of the lake.

"Tis what thou get when thou give a devil arm holy power." Minnie commented staring at the devil arm in question.

Junior could already feel it, the angels were going down by the dozens, and they weren't getting back up, the confused angels had no time to mourn their dead though, leaving behind their most powerful fighters to hold the line while they converged on their current location to investigate what was going on.

" **We need to get out of here.** " Junior stated, the casualties on their side starting to mount with the arrival of actual gods to the front lines. " **Now.** " Ignoring the fact that they were two men down, they were already weakened by prolonged exposure to the atmosphere of Heaven, if several gods or a chief god came at them now then they might be done for.

"Leave that to me." Dani aimed the portal gun on her person in front of the group and soon a green portal had been opened. "We'll appear in one of the middle realms. Provided Manny has killed that dragon we'll be able to take the back door to go get him."

" **And where is this back door?** " Junior asked eyeing Dani suspiciously.

"Manny has survived the nothingness of the dimensional gap, the curse of Samael, and ate three hundred and twelve hot dogs in one sitting. He can survive heavens atmosphere for much longer then it will take for us to drag his sorry ass out of here." Saying that Dani pulled Walker's body through the portal.

" **Grr.** " Junior didn't like it, but the angels were almost on top of them, and his hand that he had plunged into the corruption pit with Gabriel was bothering him. "Order our forces at the front line to retreat." Junior stated turning from his demonic form. Junior whipped down a tentacle and grabbed the Devil Arm at the center of the lake. "I believe this is yours!" Junior hurled the unstable newly formed Devil arm through the air in Asgard's direction, which landed with a explosion doing a large amount of damage to the city. "We need to go." Junior stated looking to Kratos.

" **I'm not going.** " The former War God stated whipping out a pair of chain blades. " **Someone has to keep them busy.** " Junior nodded to the former war god and stepped through the portal, arriving in a old and decrypid castle that he didn't recognize, complete with what was likely a nice bed once upon a time.

"Where are we?" Junior asked immediately making his way to a window and looking upon a more modern but ruined all the same city.

"Somewhere close to the world tree." Dani explained as she moved Walker onto a makeshift gurney in the form of a rolling table. "I'm going to go get him some help, you lot recharge your power whatever way you can." Dani ordered moving out of the room. "The longer Manny isn't with me the more likely it is he's going to kick start the apocalypse or Ragnarok or some other manner of end of the world scenario." Junior was legitimately stunned as Dani walked out of the room.

"Sure why not?" Chi gave a defeated sigh as Mimi started to undress her. "It's been a few hours since I was reduced to a Horny Bitch."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: It's also precisely the kind of thing that Manny would go out of his way to steal, though don't worry, it'll appropriately nerfed in due time. She figured they could use a distraction.

Detrametal: I always keep people surprised.


	67. The Legacy of The Demon

**Author's Note** : Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year! Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 67: The Legacy of the Demon

The technical term was layered cake. That was when multiple girls pile on top of one another rubbing their intimate parts together in order to make it easier for one person to plow them and their many holes. Granted, this method was invented for people who lack shape shifting powers and therefore can only do one at a time. Nor for that matter was it made for people able to grow their several cocks to be a meter long and snake their way deep into another person's insides. Nor for that matter are the individuals involved in said layered cake normally demonic women who have had their bodies remade for the purpose of pleasure.

"Gah! GAh hA HA!" Chi made one last gasp for breath before falling unconscious.

" **That's the last one.** " Junior stated rolling his neck. Junior watched as his seed was transformed into energy, swirled around the group, before reentering into Chi's body. "Still they didn't last for very long." Junior noted quickly returning to his normal form once Chi's light show was done. "Imagine if we have to do this in the middle of a battlefield or something? We'd end up getting ourselves killed." Junior decided that he would talk to the girls about getting them some stamina boosting food tomorrow.

In the mean time Junior got dressed and looked outside of the castle. The town proper was being put back together. The vegetation was being cleared out, the houses were being restored, the streets were being cleaned up, the Blarg ships were already being repaired, while the Mirelurks were going about the process of replenishing their numbers while Junior's demons went about the process of crafting crude body armor from the damaged bits and pieces of the Mirelurks armor that they had molted off. Producing a Nergal Megaphone and promptly whistled into it.

"Yo! I know you all are busy, but does anyone know where Dani is?" A large number of hands pointed Junior in another direction. "Thank you!"

Junior walked across several different rooftops and eventually made his way over to a large gear shaped door that had been slid open to the side.

"Dani!?" Instead of Dani, a robot on a mini rocket thruster with three eyes and three arms split off into three three different directions rolled out out of the vault.

"Good Afternoon Sir." The British accented robot greeted.

"Afternoon. My sister should be inside of the vault, do you know where she is?"

"Does she have a reservation sir?" The Robot asked giving the impression of a doorman at a fancy restaurant.

"'Reservation...?'" Junior repeated sounding confused.

"Wadsworth, back to your recharging station!" Dani ordered prompting the little robot to roll away again. "Apologies about him, he was programmed to stand watch over the vault, reopen it at a appropriate hour and guard it until such a time had come." Dani explained leading Junior back into the vault.

"So why hasn't it?" Junior asked cocking a brow as he entered the vault with Dani.

"He interprets the presence of the aliens, demons and mutants outside the door as 'the people inside the pods might react badly to this, I should wait until they leave.' At least that is his logic. This town has had a long history with strange shit." Dani explained waving Junior's concerns away with her hand.

"'Strange shit?'" Junior asked cocking a questioning brow.

"Yourself included." Dani pulled up a chunk of old security footage revealing a still of Walker and Junior together. "Ever heard of a town called Fortuna Major?"

"Oogh!" Junior hit his head against a conveniently placed wall.

"I hate time travel." Junior turned his head to face Dani. "How badly did I screw up?"

"Your unique nergalized DNA was used as the main ingredient in a type of human to demon genetic link." Dani rattled off in a manner that Junior didn't understand. "Basically, they did the same thing they did before, only they did it more efficiently."

"Fuu." Junior looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Why don't you stop being vague and just tell me what happened in this town?"

"Long story short, random demon lord attempts to take over the human world, his top general betrays him, defeats him, founds a town at the sight of their battle, founds a cult in his honor." Dani stated with a roll of her eyes. "He retires, has a family, cult militarizes, scoops up as much demon shit as they can, and makes this." Dani typed a few keys on a nearby console and revealed a hologram of a couple hundred foot tall angelic looking demon. "Their attempt at creating a demon god fails, everyone in the cult gets slaughtered by their god's half demon son and quarter demon grandson." Dani's hologram closed down. "In short, town use to worship demons, then they tried to eat them, other demons saved them, now they're kinda iffy about the whole thing."

"Terrific." Junior stated with a eye roll. "What did you do with Walker?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow now that he noticed the other halfa wasn't present.

"I put him in a microwave." Dani replied with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

By microwave, Dani meant that she put him into one of the cryopods, which had a thawing process, which safely raised Walker's body temperature. Once the defrosting cycle was completed Walker fell out of his body gasping for air. Admittedly he was confused when he saw his environment and realized that he was inside of one of Dani's vaults, and more specifically inside one of the Cryopods inside one of her vaults.

"So, she decided to thaw me out in one of her pods." Unfortunately, Walker soon realized, there were two things wrong with this course of action. Firstly, the pod couldn't thaw him out without first freezing him in the pod, secondly there shouldn't be a empty pod conveniently lying around since they all should have been full before the bombs dropped. The conclusion he reached is that the body he saw a few feet away lying in a pool of melted cryofluid was the previous occupant of the pod that Dani phased out in order to make room for Walker. "Oh crap!" Walker immediately ran over and checked on the seemingly dead body.

"Zzzz."

Only to find that said corpse was snoring. More interesting then that though, was the fact that the arm that Walker was checking for a pulse was glowing blue and had red scales.

"Well that's new." Putting the arm down Walker went over to a nearby wall console. "Hello Dani, I'm awake now."

"Good to hear. Perhaps you would like to come up here and help me get this old hellgate operational again." Dani replied sounding annoyed.

"The individual you pulled out of the cryopod is okay too in case you were wondering." Walker stated a annoyed twitch in his eyes.

"I figured he would be. Even if it's only a quarter he still has the power of a exceptional demon lord flowing through his veins." Dani replied in a dry tone of voice.

"He's has a what?" While Walker was asking about that a hand grabbed him by his head and yanked him back.

"Quarter demon lord, when Him's forces went about trying to tear the world apart he was on the front lines, when the bombs dropped his lady love convinced him humanity needed him to help protect them when they start to rebuild so he agreed to be deep frozen." A red hand subsequently pushed down on the intercom button resuming communications with Dani.

"Dani, next time warn me before you lock me in the same room as a demon lord. UGH!" The white haired young man whose body Walker was currently borrowing made a effort to remove him from his presence. "Now I need to come up with something to calm this guy down and I need it now! URGH!" The possessed man backed away from the console for a second time as those within his body continued to wrestle for control.

"He's likely suffering from cryo-sickness, there was a possibility that his demonic heritage would not have a pleasant reaction to the cryo therapy. You need to get to the medical room..." Dani was interrupted by Walker being slammed into the console hard enough to smash it by his white haired opponent.

"Medical bay got it." Walker phased through the console, as he had noted that he could not phase through the giant ethereal hand that was throwing him about, and went through the floor and grabbed his opponent from behind. Walker took his opponent up into the air and took off to the door leading into the medical room like a bullet. The two had a head long collision with the metal door and slid to a stop inside on the now busted door. "Ugh." Whatever he was made of, Walker's opponent was made of a lot sterner stuff then he was, because almost immediately he got back up, picked Walker up by his foot, and started tossing him around the room like he was a rag-doll. Tactically unsound choice in his case, as it gave Walker the opening he needed to phase through the floor again and this time he took his opponent with him, slamming his head into the ground hard enough that he had to let the halfa go. "Dani..." Walker stated phasing back through the floor into the lab and immediately going after a console. "I'm in the medical lab what do I need!?"

"Cryo-stims, it will readjust his body back to it's normal chemistry and should restore rational thought processes." Dani's voice continued the earlier line of conversation like she had never been interrupted in the first place.

"And where are thooooOOOOSSEE!?" Walker asked before he was interrupted by being grabbed by his opponent again, and this time he was smart enough to realize that he could just crush him in his giant ethereal hand.

"Top right Cabinet." Dani replied ignorant of Walker's situation.

"Good to know!" Walker replied in a strained voice. Walker created a ecto-grenade in his hand and promptly flicked it at his opponent's face, blinding him and forcing him to let him go. Walker wasted no time in getting to the cabinet and getting the row of needles from inside, which was fortunate, since his opponent had grabbed him again and started squeezing down on him once more, clearly intent on squeezing the life out of him. "Eat it and like you pain in my ass!" Walker threw the handful of needles in his grasp like darts directly into the heart of his opponent with sufficient force that they were successful in making him release Walker. "Mission accomplished." Walker stated bending over so as to better inhale precious oxygen and assess the number of broken ribs in his body. A number that soon increased, as Walker's opponent grabbed him again and threw him back into the cryogen room. Even if his head was on straight, Walker had no reason to assume that his foe would take kindly to his presence, and as they say... "Assumption makes a ass out of me." In fact Walker was thrown so hard that he saw a box had been broken open containing within in a familiar type of rifle. "Tranq gun." Walker stated grabbing the fully loaded rifle in question. "Next time Dani, lead with that." Walker used pin point accuracy that had not been compromised even after having the majority of his rib bones broken and made a neat little triangle of darts in the forehead of his stubborn raging foe and he finally went down. "Huzzah." Walker stated sarcastically before he fell flat on his face.

* * *

"Should I go get him?" Junior asked his eyes wandering around the vast room, having just felt numerous tremors of Walker's battle.

"This takes priority." Dani stated directing Junior's attention to the giant mass of rubble that looked like it had been sliced and diced. "I don't trust Manny left alone for too long, especially among the heavens."

"You keep speaking as if the important thing here is that Manny is unsupervised instead of his life being in danger: why?" Junior asked looking at Dani suspiciously.

"I don't have time to explain we need to get this thing fixed!" Dani stated waving of Junior with her hand. To this act however, Junior promptly sat down, made a show of getting comfortable, and folded his arms with a disapproving glare leveled at Dani's head. "UGH!" Dani promptly jumped down from up top of the rubble. "Since you don't seem to grasp the importance of this allow me to explain. I spent years agonizing over him, Mom spent years agonizing over him, you everybody! You wanna know what I eventually figured out? He's insane, stupid and cruel all at once, his needs are simple, he likes hurting people, he likes breaking things, he likes looking behind him and seeing the trail of ruin that he creates! So one day he stole something that he shouldn't, something that would allow him to break planets and slay gods!" Dani ranted glaring into Junior's eyes.

"The Boosted Gear, I heard Odin talking about it." A lawbroken machine that allows people to output a limitless supply of raw power, even enough to slay a chief god.

"Nothing so convenient I'm afraid." Dani stated her lip twisted in a snarl. "What he stole, was a cheap half assed fake, that works by burning the souls of dragons for fuel, only instead of sacrificing a dragon's soul to power it, he sacrificed his own body to it one chunk at a time and turned himself into a dragon! And then he used his own power in place of that, only when he does exceed his cap, which he does habitually, he starts burning through his own life force to power it! Now can you please help me fix this thing before he kills himself!"

Junior took one look at the seriousness in Dani's eyes. Junior turned his attention to the giant mass of stone and went to work, using Nergal tentacles to pick up chunks of ancient stone and using fire magic to weld them together.

* * *

DPSS: Oh god you're right, ugh I'm channeling too much Bleedman!


	68. The Mad Dragon

**Author's Note** : Not much to say right now, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 68: The Mad Dragon

Walker was not amused, not at all. He glared at Dani even as she used her bizarre space age technology to mend his wounds. He could only assume that he was the victim of some bizarre practical joke played at the expense of that Nero person she pulled out of his pod. Said person was currently strapped down to a table next to Walker having his blood filtered, since thanks to Dani's poorly relayed instructions he ended up injecting him with too much of the thawing fluid.

"Excuse me if I have little more to deal with right now then you and your frozen butt." Dani stated operating mechanical arms to fix Walker's broken bones with a number of welding torches.

"Like Manny, who you insisted that we leave behind." Walker stated cocking a eye suspiciously at Dani.

"Because we can do nothing for him if we expire first. Junior has finished replenishing his harem's power and finished fixing the Hellgate. The only one slowing us down here, is you." Dani stated in a accusatory tone of voice.

"And you, for locking me in a small space with that guy." Walker stated pointing to the man he fought earlier.

"Sure, blame me." Dani stated rolling her eyes. "Or we can focus our efforts on Getting Manny back, the longer we wait before we go and get, the more likely it is that he's going to kill himself doing something stupid."

* * *

Junior had finished repairing the Hellgate, even with all the weld marks outlining the cracks it was relatively easy to pick out the symbol of the world tree. He supposed it made sense in it's own way, a giant slab of stone was a lot less conspicuous than a giant root hanging from the sky.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Chi, Mimi and Minnie transported into the room through the use of the Devil Girl's Zoner abilities. At the same time the two halfa's floated in through the ceiling. "How's our patient?"

"Asleep." Dani stated rolling her eyes. "Can we go now? I'd like to get there before the demons realize the door's open." Saying that, Dani took a Katana from a locker and unsheathed it.

"What's that suppose to be?" Junior asked looking at the blade suspiciously.

"A devil arm called Yamato, it serves as both key and power source for the Hell gate." Dani stated bringing the blade over to the appropriate slot in the floor. "On count of three. One! Two! THREE!" At once Dani stabbed the blade up to it's hilt in the floor and turned it around locking it into place.

The ground around them started to rumble, the giant mass of stone in front of them started to ripple, as if they had just unlocked a valve on a huge flood of water. What came out of the gate was by no means water, but it did flood out all the same. Demons, a massive, insane number of demons, all rushing out, all trying to claim a chunk of a realm above their own, so much so that in their rush they were pushing each other out of their way, demanding that they move faster. To this pathetic sight Junior only rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

' _Do you believe in magic?_ '

Manny was skipping through a field filled with bright grassy meadows and rainbows off in the back ground, a woman came at him a thrusted a large pink lollypop upon him and he grabbed it, sinking his teeth into it and biting off a large chunk of it's sweetness for his own use.

' _In a young girl's heart, how the music can free her whenever it starts._ '

Manny inhaled deeply and blew out a huge amounts of rainbow colored bubbles onto this nice person who gave him sweets.

' _And it's magic. The music is groovy it makes you feel like a old time movie._ '

More such individuals ran up to Manny, charging with candy canes.

' _I'll tell yah about the Magic it'll free your soul, but it's like trying to tell a stranger rock n roll._ '

Manny gladly accepted their gifts and bundling them together and began eating them whole.

' _Do you believe in magic? Come along with me We'll dance until morning, just you and me And maybe, if the music the right I'll meet ya tomorrow So late at night._ '

Once he was done with his snack he turned to face one of the women in question, grabbed her by her hands, and began swinging her around in a merry little dance. Another one was playing hide and seek inside of a present chest, but the lid wasn't on right so Manny ran over and secured the lid before covering it with more bubbles for extra measure. There, no one will find her now. Continuing to skip away Manny turned around at the sound of rumbling and saw a geyser erupt off in the distance featuring a huge number of gummy bears being shot into the sky and falling down around him. Smiling, Manny licked his lips and began the process of grabbing hold of the gummies and eating as many as he could while he made his way to the geyser in question, a absent minded smile plastered all over his face.

' _Do you believe Like I believe? Do you believe in Magic?_ '

* * *

The tiny omniscent squirrel could only lament the situation of his species. Junior use of the Ghostly wail had forced demons by the thousands through the world and up through it's shaft like wringing out the last glob of toothpaste in a tube and the end result is the current ruined state of the tree. Demons were still falling from the sky though they were in for a rather rude surprise when they started burning upon contact with the holy infused atmosphere. In retrospect they didn't think this through very well.

"Are we sure they can't escape through the gate room?" Junior asked watching as burning demons made a effort to escape back down through the hole that they had come from.

"Quite sure." Minnie stated a ominous tone in her voice. "I hath made sure of it. Mayhaps for the time being we should focus on getting our brother back."

As if on cue, the group heard a hi-pitch noise, ignoring the fact that it was more like a squeak with a pattern than anything else it was also getting closer. "Does anyone else hear that?" Junior asked using Nergal abilities make a cone around his ear and enhance his ability to hear.

"It's whistling." Dani stated prompting the others to look at her surprised. "Specifically 'Do you believe in magic.'" Saying that, Dani looked up to the hallway where they saw a figure lumbering out of the hallway. "He's here."

From what Dani could tell, the idiot had manage to break the limiter placed on him again, his entire body was covered in scales, his teeth were sharp and gagged, all recognition of clothing had been torn off of his hulking frame and a large tail and wings swished back and forth behind him. Even between the sharp gagged teeth sticking out of his face like knives, slanted crazed eyes, white breath's being exhaled do to the vast difference in temperature, huge long tongue that licked in and around his face leaving behind a trail of slimy saliva, and jagged and uneven scales that covered his face, a crazed smile could still be made out of the humanoid dragon's face.

"That's Manny isn't it?" Chi asked sighing in a knowing despair. Dani seemed to reflect her mood as she gave a resigned nod of her head. "Junior, is everyone in your family secretly a crazy out of control monster?"

"That is the part you're mistaken about, Manny is in complete control of both himself and his actions." Chi bent over and looked at Dani in complete and total shock. "It's his perception of reality that is a problem here."

Manny locked eyes with Junior and his twisted jagged smile grew even larger. At once the humanoid dragon jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of Junior looking him straight in the eyes with a demented look on his face.

"Lemme guess: You wanna fight?" Junior asked prompting Manny to eagerly nod his head up and down. "I don't suppose that we can talk about this now can we?" Manny shook his head with blinding speed.

"If you have to kill him, at least do it quickly so that we can put him back together with minimal effort." Dani stated punching in key's on her portal gun.

"You don't seem too concerned." Junior stated cocking a brow suspiciously at Dani.

"There's protocol for this, just hold him off for a little while till I get back." Dani explained stepping through the portal before it closed behind her.

"That's reassuring." Junior noted cocking a brow suspiciously, before that is he was grabbed around his head by Manny's scaly claws.

* * *

Mandy was bored, and in a foul mood, but mostly bored, the two usually went hand in hand. Her children was off rampaging in Heaven while she was stuck here doing paper work. Not even watching the land of Tainted Souls demons being devoured whole by demonic carnivorous plants could raise her mood. She tried. Mandy heard the buzz of her phone and picked it up flipping it open and answering it.

"Yes?" Mandy asked with a slight hiss to her voice.

"You sound bored." The familiar voice of Walker Senior droned.

"Extremely. What do you want skull face?" Mandy replied almost eager for someone to take a shot at her for the time being.

"Oh I just thought I'd tell you about the little prank I arranged on you a while ago." Walker Sr. stated in a shrug.

"What kind of prank?" Mandy asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"Well, it also served to get rid of a certain troublesome fellow too. You probably remember him, what with him being booted out of heaven, hell and Earth he inevitably wound up in my corner of existence, where knowing that I was the obedient individual I am, I would keep him here for the longest." Walker stated letting out a deep annoyed sigh. "Well I'm annoyed with him now, so instead I stuffed him somewhere I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore." Walker Sr. explained a almost but not quite glee in his. "Say hi to Billy for me the next time he goes to suck on your tits."

It took Mandy a minuet of dial tone in her ear to process that statement. Billy, the single greatest idiot to ever exist feared by gods, devils, demons and monsters alike, dead for twenty plus years, would be sucking on her tits? The answer was obvious. At the same time a portal opened, out stepping Dani who went to her personal coffee machine and began the process of making a pot of decaffeinated coffee.

"Daniela, what do you know about someone named Billy?" Mandy asked at a peak of curiosity.

"If memory serves he was the idiot that you use to run with when you were a child." Dani stated licking the contents of the pot off of her finger. "Also, his soul is the one stuffed into Manny's body." Dani stated depositing the contents of the pot into a thermos.

"Walker just called, said as much." Mandy stated holding up her phone.

"Well, the joke is on him, in a manner of speaking." Dani stated prompting Mandy to cock her eye in suspicion. "It's hard to explain, an explanation I can't give right now because he's in heaven getting the snot kicked out of him by Junior."

"Heaven?" Mandy asked cocking a brow at Dani.

"Yah, Valhalla to be precise." Dani replied with a sigh.

"In Valhalla eh?" Mandy asked in a tone of reminiscence with a smile on her face, getting up and walking behind Dani as she went.

"Yes. And I've got very little time for idle chit chat. So if you'll excuse me." Dani stated opening a portal with her gun.

"By all means." Mandy stated slinging a companionable arm around Dani's shoulders. "Let's be off shall we?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Yah I know, my plan right now is, finish up story as quickly as I can, then just stop doing Grim Tales for a while. The problem here I think, as I also Think is a problem for Bleedman, is that there are literally no rules for this. You can do anything you want and draw upon any source that you want too.


	69. The First Reaper

**Author's Note** : Not much to say today, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 69: The First Reaper

A huge trench was being carved through the ruins of Asgard. Manny in the form of a humanoid dragon was gliding on along the ground things being pushed aside as he was propelled along the ground a path of fire being left behind him. The thing that he was gliding along on like a rocket propelled skateboard was revealed to be none other than his older brother Junior. Manny slammed his fist into the Demon Reaper's face with enough force to send both of them flying. Junior landed in the side of a tower with enough force to break his diamond hard bones, and Manny wasn't far behind him bolting after him with rocket propelled force and slamming his fist into Junior's face.

" _This is getting annoying._ " On the one hand, he was fireproof, which was unfortunate for Manny as fire was kind of his main thing. But on the other, he couldn't get in with his claws since Manny was so fast, and he couldn't use his scythe to chop his head off because they wouldn't be able to put it back on. While Junior was debating this dilemma Manny jumped on top of him and started to pound his fists into his body. Junior opened that chest that was full of broken bones and unleashed a large ghostly wail attack augmented by the power of ice on Manny at point blank range sending him flying through the air and arching over the city. " **Scaly bugger.** "

" _Having trouble are we?_ " Junior was suddenly pulled inside of his inner world once more.

"Azrael! I don't have time for your non-sense! Send me back right now!" Junior snapped anger in his tone.

"Sorry brat." Junior turned around and was surprised by what he saw, crucified on a cross, was none other than Azrael. "Azrael isn't available." Junior narrowed his eyes into a glare as he looked in the direction of the chair that Azrael normally sat in. Only sitting there in her place, was a familiar form of skinny man dressed in dark clothing, rib bones peeking out of his cloak gave a good clue to his identity.

"Grandpa Earl Skellington I presume?" Junior asked glaring at the skeleton man.

"Yes and no. It's honestly rather complicated really. But tell me, when did I get reincarnated as a coward?" 'Earl' asked leaning his skull on his bony hand.

"A Coward?" Junior asked looking at Earl suspiciously.

"It was Kratos wasn't it?" Earl asked bringing down one of the screens which soon played a memory, a mountain range that had been flooded by a ocean, with all manner of demon, storm, monster and disease carrying insect on the horizon. "As I understand it he went through some kind of crisis of conscious that made him forget, how much he hates the gods."

The gods are not what people think they are. People worship them, pray to them, calling out to them for help. But gods are not saviors. They are containers, manifestations of the raging un-tamable primal power that had been left over from the primordials after their deaths, as Junior's father had explained to them. When Kratos, his past incarnation, went around killing them off left and right, what he unleashed into the world was so much raw un-tamable power that the pathetic delicate little creatures that up until that point had called the Earth home was nearly wiped out. Even then, it was only when that power had been channeled back into it's original form with a new shape that the humans had a chance. It was only when the humans remade the gods by channeling their sheer overwhelming desperate will to live did their combine might reforge the gods into their new forms.

"No wonder the world is so broken." Title of Grim Reaper was once something not so half ass. Once it was position that was respected, feared even, because the Grim reaper, is a being whose singular job, was to put down gods, to harvest their essence so that they could be made anew.

"So what if that was the job of a Grim Reaper?" Junior asked cocking a suspicious brow at his past incarnation. "Times have changed. We can't simply run around killing whatever we want anymore." Reapers are beings that rely on the living in order to survive, they feed off their souls, in the same way that the living relies on the reapers to renew their souls. If they killed everything on the Earth, it would also mean the extinction of the Reapers. Likewise, the same logic applies with beings that if they would die, would be the same thing as killing everything on the Earth, like for example unleashing the massive untamed power inside of the body of a god.

"So that's it, you didn't come here to bring heaven down did you?" Earl asked cocking a brow at Junior.

"I came here to stop the attacks on my sister and rescue my brother, if I have to kill a couple of gods along the way so be it, but if I don't then I won't." Junior clarified. "Heaven falling from the sky is a side effect of that process. But the gods can find somewhere else to live. So long as their guts don't spill out all over my planet, I don't care." The younger reaper explained shrugging his shoulders.

Even though it was the belief of lesser beings that had first formed the gods, their power had become so dense that it is much like a sun, a giant self contained ball of raw power compressing in on itself. The only thing they needed from the lesser beings was the power to maintain their realm.

"So this state of... stagnation that the Earth has been living in for the past several thousand years is... alright with you?" Earl asked disbelief on his bony features.

"What's wrong with stagnation?" Junior asked cocking a brow. "The humans were plentiful, they themselves killed each other off in large enough numbers that we receive regular bursts of souls." Why would he have a problem with the way that his father set up the Earth in a manner that can only be thought of as the best possible scenario for reapers like us.

"You might be happy with this stagnation, but I am not!" Earl closed the distance with Junior, he could sniff the smoke on his breath, see his crooked teeth, the large prominent jaw bone covered in scars.

"Yes, let's not forget that you were the one who brought a end to the golden age of Death." The time where all the Reapers were living in peace, where people were dying nicely, where the Reapers weren't kept awake at night because of the screaming in their heads, or maybe that's just him. "Are you done yet?" Junior asked a little bit of anger in his voice. "I would like my Partner back now."

"Call it what it is, a parasite, one that has been manipulating you! Since the moment the two of you have been working together she has had you wrapped around her little finger!" Earl emphasized his point by spinning his little finger around in the air. "You're being manipulated and you're just fine with it!"

"I am content with my lot in life. Deal with it." Junior snapped back glaring into Earl's eyes.

"Oh believe me. I am going to!" Earl stated snapping his bony fingers. "You see, you were the one who woke me up, with a familiar cocktail you might have heard of." A couple statues appeared behind Earl taking on familiar forms, that of a devil and a scientist in his eighties. "One of the little 'rubies' as you are so fond of calling them was made using the cocktail of the Sin embodiment Him, and the scientist who habitually destroys his home world Rick Sanchez." The two individuals disappeared, absorbed into a ruby that had appeared in Earl's hand. "A fusion of individuals, so unbelievably vile that it jolted your soul and woke up your dormant memories." Earl stated swallowing the ruby in his hand. "Did you really think that we wouldn't have access to those powers right now? The Genius of Rick, the sin eating power of Him, oh and believe me you have a lot of sin." Earl's hand's swung to the sides. "The gods, the planet eater, humanity, the Demons maybe if you used those powers more often you would have noticed that someone was siphoning them away from you." From Earl's outstretched hand a lineup ensued consisting of the gods of olympus and the much larger Galactus in the background. "Siphoning into me." The statues turned into dust and were sucked into Earl's body. "Like a big, fat, demon tumor." Earl smirked as he looked at the shifting shadows, where Azrael keeps the memories of the massive number of people that passes through Junior's system on a daily basis. "Not that you aren't aware of tumors already, here's a few to keep you busy for a while." The shadows swarmed Junior coming at him in a wave.

"I'm gonna destroy you. Yah do realize this right?" Junior stated as he disappeared in the surf of wailing minds. "You can try, tumor."

* * *

When the Demon Reaper opened his eyes, he was greeted by a punch to his face from a scaly fist. A few seconds later a second strike was about to hit him in the face but this time the Demonic Reaper grabbed the fist and moved it out of his face.

" **My apologies, I understand that you came here looking for a fight, but...** " Undeterred Manny simply used his other fist to slam into the demon reaper which was also caught by the demonic halfa's other hand. " **But the individual who was in control of this body, has found himself unavailable for that effect.** " Suddenly, a Nergal guillotine popped out of the Demon Reaper's chest and wrapped around Manny's neck. " **But don't worry, cause I sure am.** "

Before the demon reaper could deliver on that promise of decapitation, Manny unleashed a ghostly roar that had fire breath mixed in the sheer force behind which sent him into several already ruined buildings, ripping both of his arms that were still gripping onto Manny's arms clean off from the elbow.

" **Yah know, that would probably be more effective if you left out the fire part.** " Manny's response to that was to pounce on Junior hard enough that his fist was sent clean through the Reaper's chest. " **Let's try this again.** " A huge ax grew out from the stub of the arm and slammed down on Manny. Manny caught blade in his teeth and bit, breaking off a chunk of the weapon and making several crunching noises as he gradually ground the blade down and swallowed it down his throat.

" **Well...** " The Reaper commented looking at the weapon with a huge bite mark in it. " **That's never happened before.** " For good reason, the Demon Reaper simply commanded the nergal matter inside of Manny's gut to rip itself out of his body through his intestines. That was the idea, but after the sound of stomach rumbling coming from Manny, he burped out a green Nergalized gas and wetly smacking his lips. " **Oh you are so kidding me!** " The Demon Reaper muttered darkly. Manny pulled out a large blade from his gauntlet, no matter how you looked at it it could only be called crude, looking like it was randomly welded together from bits and pieces someone found lying around on a old battlefield. Then he remembered the ax that he made that Manny had already bit a piece off of.

" **You've been eating Godly weapons haven't you?** " To this shocked declaration, the reaper pulled out his own scythe. " **Then it's fine if I stop holding back!** " Suddenly a huge amount of red and green energy came off of the Demon Reaper as he suddenly grew to a huge size, revealing the familiar form of a giant demon reaper. " **Die!** " The giant reaper slammed one of the giant bladed weapons down on Manny's body, the same cutting power that allows it to cleave it's way between worlds to pierce Manny's body. Obviously it didn't stop at simply stabbing him one time. " **DIE! DIE!** **DIE! DIE!** **DIE! DIE!** **DIE! DIE!** " The repeated strikes of the giant bladed weapon chipped away at the scales on Manny's body, with effort he managed to nearly bisect him down the middle, before the blade dramatically widened and split the humanoid dragon in two. " **Ha. Ha.** " The Reaper fell from the sky and shrunk down and landed on the ground with a thud, giving Manny one final stab just for good measure.

"So proved to be more of a challenge then you thought he would be, eh Earl?" Dani asked sitting on a arch while she looked down at the newly reemerged demon reaper.

" **So you're this one's sister eh?** " The Reaper called Earl asked directing his attention from Manny's corpse up to his sister. " **You don't look too upset by your brother's passing.** "

"Oh please I'm so use to watching my brother cut that idiot to pieces it's grown old." Dani stated in a dismissive tone of voice. "My only real concern is if you managed to damage his soul or his life force." At this another Dani flew up next to the first holding onto the crystal that use to reside in the gauntlet over Manny's hand. "Thank you by the way for keeping your eyes on me while I retrieved his spare." Saying that, Dani rendered her abdomen intangible and inserted the jewel inside. Then she split herself into several different duplicates and took off in different directions.

" **Well someone likes being thorough.** " Earl stated letting out a laugh while he turned to a different direction, one of lightning in the sky and booming thunder. " **Time to go kill some gods.** " Earl stated smiling with sharp, crooked, teeth.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: I've got good ideas once in a while. Eh Maybe I'll try that, a long time from now, when I feel like writing Grim tales again.

Detrametal: I thought so. I thought so.


	70. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note** : Yah know, when I first wrote this chapter, I was thinking that I would write a little bit of porn, get some attention for my profile, then move on to other things. Then people told me they wanted more, and it went from from being a pornographic one shot to a actual story, one that I never had any real plan for other than insert scenario for porn. Well, now I think we're both sick of it, so next chapter I hope to put this story out of it's misery so that I can move onto other things. So, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 70: The Beginning of the End

A meeting was being held in what was left of Asgard's throne room, the red demon had come by earlier and ate half of it. That got to Odin more than anything, what are they feeding that thing that it would do... this?

"In case it was not obvious by now. Asgard is under attack." Odin stated peering down at his immediate family. There was for starters his sons, Thor mighty vanguard of Asgard, and there was also Loki, trickster and spymaster and Finally Baldr leader of the armies of Asgard. There was also his wife Frigg, Odin's all seeing and all knowing wife the sheer raw power of whom no one but he could ever hope to match. "Our 'allies' in the Heavens has invoked the wrath of the Underworld. Since they seem content to get to them through us their battle is now ours as well."

"I warned you that allying ourselves with the others was a terrible idea!" Loki snapped accusatory tones, his long cloak snapping attention to his arm as pointed at Odin. "How many of our people have died this day because of their actions? The world tree has burned! The demons are littering their corpses all over our lands and you stand here and do nothing about it!?"

"And what would you do Loki Hmm?" Odin asked single eye glaring down at the trickster god. "No really what would you do in my place? The horsemen of the apocalypse rampage throughout our domain, and unless they are stopped Asgard will fall. This is me saying that I am open to suggestions."

"Then we will find these horsemen and we shall slay them!" Thor snapped, gesturing wildly with his hammer.

"Much stronger than you have tried to end the Horsemen child." Odin warned a somber tone in his voice. "One is still here and the other is not."

"But he is but a child father." Balder stated in a concerned tone. "What has he fought that is greater than us?"

"Not he, who he use to be." Odin looked in to the sky through the hole in the ceiling. "We are all made out of broken parts. Like the cycle of Ragnarok that claims us and remakes us, he has been broken and put back together time and time again. Each incarnation made to forget who he was, each one more broken then the last when they are made to remember who they were." Odin leaned his chin on his fist and he said the next line with no small measure of dread. "Each one slain before they could bring the realms to complete and total ruin." And yet, this one has yet to brought down. Now granted, it wasn't unusual so see that unspeakable terror bring someone of significance down into the pit with him, the problem here was that the appearance of his memories of old in this place indicated that they were to be the ones to sacrifice themselves to bring that monster down. "Frigg, you seem unusually quiet during this time, are you okay? Do you see something in your visions?" Odin asked while he put his hand on his wife's shoulder, prompting her to fall over from the chair, bloodied Nergal blade in her back. "What!?"

" **I was wondering when you were gonna notice.** " Odin turned around and knocked aside Frigg's throne that now had a large hole in it. Behind that throne was none other than a certain black and green menace to god and monster alike who was sharpening his own weapon. " **For a so called god of Death you really are ignorant to people dying around you.** " Earl got back to his feet, resting the blade of his weapon on his shoulder in the process. " **Then again, I am Death. And I have no god.** " Then the Demon Reaper aimed his weapon at Odin. " **So what does that make you?** " Thor was the first one to make a move, slamming his hammer into Earl's chest throwing him through the back wall in the process.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Thor recalled his hammer and leaped through the air, repeatedly slamming the lightning spitting weapon down on top of Earl. Then something reached up and grabbed Thor by his hand.

" **A for effort and all that garbage.** " Earl explained forcing the hammer wielding hand away from him. " **But yah see, I'm already familiar to the power of lightning.** " As if making a point, Earl snapped his fingers and lightning started to arc between his fore finger and his thumb. " **And the act of merely bashing a being with a hammer with the weight of a dwarf star that is in addition to not being among the living, but also possessing vast regenerating and shape shifting powers, is really kind of pointless.** " As Earl explained this he sat up. His chest cavity, reinforced by bones made out of diamond and various other super strong materials made out carbon, was collapsed in on itself from repeated bashing of the hammer Mjolnir. Only briefly though, a combination of Nergal shape shifting and the glow of Reaper Necromancy re-inflated that broken mass of bones back into a suitable shape once more. " **But can the same be said about you though?** "

At once Earl used a scythe blade to chop the hammer wielding arm off of Thor.

"GYAAAAHH!" The now dis-armed Thor shrieked in pain and fell to his knees clutching the bloodied stump that was his arm. Earl grabbed the other half of that arm that was still tightly holding onto the hammer as it was sailing through the air.

" **Let's find out shall we?** " As Earl was about to bring that weapon down on top of Thor's head, he was interrupted by the unceremonious throwing of a spear that skewered him and sent him flying through the city of Asgard.

"Loki! Tend to your brother's wounds. I will end this menace plaguing us once and for all!" Saying that, Odin chased after Earl who had been skewered to the far side of Asgard.

* * *

"So, you've done this before then." Mandy stated looking down at Dani who was hovering over the corpse of her brother.

"Too often." Dani stated as she finished sowing up the flesh where Manny's neck had been severed. "Far too often." Dani had already dumped the contents of the thermos down Manny's throat, with Manny having technically drunk the liquid that would calm him down Dani moved onto her next step. Dani removed the blade that was in Manny's gauntlet, before turning around and stabbing her mother through the abdomen with it.

"What are you...!?" Mandy growled between gritted teeth.

"Relax, you're immortal." Not satisfied with this answer Mandy prepared to remove the sword that had skewered her. "The blade is called Crisaegrim, it has a curse on it that turns the energy generated from violence into life force for Manny." Dani took the jewel she took from Manny's body earlier and tossed it into the air a couple of times. "While this is feeding off of you, I can use necromancy to sow his body back together." Dani tossed the jewel to her mother and made a show out of cracking all of her fingers as her hands glowed with green energies and went to work on Manny's body knitting him back together. "So long as we don't have anymore distractions he should be back in piece in no time." As if excepting that as a cue, a huge crash happened directly behind them which then slid to a stop a little way away from Mandy and Dani. "Universe why do you hate me?" Turning around, Mandy saw the familiar form of a certain demonic undead pinned to a wall with a spear, not that he was pinned for very long, simply walking forward and effortlessly sliding off of the spear. Of course this wasn't her son, at least not as she knew him, she had picked up a certain talent as the wife of Death for reading souls and Junior's was twisted in on itself.

"Dani get your brother out of here." Mandy stated pulling the blade out of her abdomen. "What are you crazy I can't move his body right..."

" **Didn't I kill him already?** " Earl asked pointedly looking down at the body Dani was working on.

"Understood." Dani created a ecto barrier underneath Manny and used that to lift him up, Mandy tossing her the jewel before ripping the sword out of her abdomen, prompting a glare from Dani.

"It feeds off of violence doesn't it? It's about to become a all you can eat buffet, now go!" Giving one last nod of her head Dani took her package and took off into the air, allowing Mandy to look to her possessed son. "You don't seem too concerned with your prize getting away Earl."

" **So you can tell too? Maybe this family just has a knack for reading souls.** " Earl stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Not really, there simply hasn't been a hatred as deep and intensive for one's own kin since Cain and Abel." Mandy explained shrugging her shoulders.

" **Cain was one of my many reincarnations.** " Earl pointed out a small measure of pride in his mannerisms.

"Cain's hatred for his brother was your hatred for the guardian, if either of you came back it would be cause for concern for me personally." Mandy explained noting the sound of something whistling through the air at a high speed. Soon, that object crashed down not far away from them, revealed to be none other than Odin.

"You again!" Odin snapped glaring at Mandy hatefully. "How many members from your accursed family are going to come here to plague us!"

"Make yourself useful and hold this for me would you?" Saying that, Mandy threw the sword at the chief god and skewered him through his abdomen, forcing the Chief god to fall down. "Now then, where were we?"

Earl was the first to make a move, Rushing in towards Mandy and swinging his scythe to cleave through her. The blade, as if mocking him, curved around her and bounced off like a piece of rubber.

" **The hell?** " Earl snapped glaring down at his traitorous weapon.

"That's not going to work." Mandy stated looking at dirt underneath her nails with disinterest. "That thing's father, Nergal Junior, is deeply helplessly loyal to me, that he made sure to pass that same loyalty down to his daughter when she was born." By daughter, Mandy was of course referring to the Nergal. That thing didn't even attack her when it had went full demon reaper for the first time back in Halloween Town, why would it attack her now that Earl was trying to force it to.

" **If that's the case.** " Earl slammed his own bony hand into his face and pulled out the screeching and protesting demonic eye ball out by the root. "I'll just kill yah the old fashion way!" As Earl said that, Mandy shot him in the head with one of her higher calibur guns knocking him a fair bit away.

"Course, even though it would never think of turning against me, the Nergal certainly would not let harm come to it's host, even one such as you." Saying that, Mandy reached out and snatched up the demonic eye ball that Earl had inadvertently tossed into the air when she shot him in the head. "I love it when they're easy to manipulate." Now the question was what to do with the Nergaling, it was certainly a powerful weapon, but she didn't feel like being overwhelmed by the insanity inside of Junior's head right now. At the same time, it was a valuable weapon that one does not simply toss to the side, present crisis or future war. It was while examining the eye ball that Mandy noticed the appearance of a scar resembling a holy cross at the back of the eye ball. "A holy cross? Seriously? What did Junior do stick his hand into a purification pit? No wonder that thing couldn't do any thing to stop Earl from taking over." Then Mandy looked to Odin bleeding on the ground as he tried to work the demonic sword out of his abdomen. "Hey geezer." Mandy stated stepping over to the bleeding god. "Tell me, did you really rip out your own eye?" As if checking, Mandy bent down and lifted the patch off of Odin's face, revealing the empty socket within. "Yep." Mandy unceremonious shoved the eyeball into the empty socket, she'll worry about prying the thing away from his cold insanity ridden hands later. At once both of Odin's eyes went wide in mortified horror before he started to screech in a mixture of pain, fear and panic. Naturally, he attempted to pry the eye out of it's socket, but several Nergal tentacles sprang forward to stop him, wrapping around his hand that was hovering over his eye socket desperately making grabbing motions. "That's a rather useful fail safe you've programmed in Junior." Mandy noted that with the wild thrashing Odin was making Crissaegrim should have lots of violence to feed to Manny. "Now where was I?" Mandy tore the Gungir out of the wall that Earl was pinned to and slung it onto her back, a weapon was a weapon after all, and this one was fairly useful. It was while Mandy was thinking about what other kinds of things she could pick up to fight Earl that she saw him jump through the air and land in front of her.

"That was a dirty trick!" Earl snapped glaring at Mandy hatefully.

"Go tell it to someone who cares."

Earl was the first one to strike, summoned a huge spectral scythe and slashed it at Mandy. Mandy in turn easily bent out of the way of the strike, noting the way that the weapon passed through the stone battlements, but cut a few locks of her hair off when it nearly grazed her. Mandy jammed her gun into Earl's abdomen and held down the trigger, the bullets slammed into Earl's abdomen in rapid succession striking with enough force to send Earl flying backwards widening the gap into the medium range that Mandy was far more comfortable with. Pulling out the spear Mandy thrust the Godly weapon at Earl's abdomen and successfully cut into his sternum before twisting the spear, prompting the sound of bones breaking inside before retreating again before Earl could slash at her again. Mandy's foot that was stepping back was caught by a hand. Looking down she spotted the chard corpse of a Valkyrie doubtlessly done in by Manny earlier on in the day.

"Remind me to thank my 'brother' for leaving so much raw material lying around."

Saying that Earl let loose with a Ghostly wail attack intending to take Mandy out with one blast. Mandy cut the Valkyries hand off with Gungnir and used her guns to shoot herself into the air, twirled for a little bit, before thrusting Gungnir in Earl's direction, yanking herself along for the ride as she skewered the Reaper through his head. That was the idea anyway, but at the same time someone else had a similar idea. A hammer flew off to the side and slammed into Earl knocking him even further away, Mandy jerking suddenly to follow the sudden change in direction that her target had taken and once again Earl was pinned to the wall, this time by his head. Mandy recovered flawlessly and was soon standing on top of Gungnir as she looked contemptuously towards those who were interrupting her family business.

"Father!" To Mandy's knowledge Thor had two arms, combined with the fresh burn where his elbow was she could only deduce that Earl chopped it off a few minuets ago. The one armed god of thunder went over to his father's side and kneel down next to him, even as thrashing tentacles attempted to chase him away. "Monster! Did you do this?" Earl took the liberty of breaking his head off of the spear and reassembling it using a combination of his bare hands and necromancy.

"Actually, it was her." Earl explained pointing over to Mandy with one of his hands.

"He's right I did." Mandy stated giving a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

At once Thor's hammer slammed into the spear Mandy was standing on flinging her up into the air, high, high up into the air, with the hammer chasing after her.

"Big mistake buddy." Earl stated arming his spectral scythe once more to hack even more bits off of Thor who was now defenseless without his hammer. Even though he thought that, the group was submerged in a flash of light that temporarily blinded him and when he could see again he could see Loki, Thor and Odin, everywhere, in the dozens. "Illusions. An appropriately cheap trick for one called the god of mischief." Earl commented looking around the area.

* * *

Mandy admitted that her strategy was a bit of a gamble. She was not in the mood to fight several gods and her crazed posessed son all at the same time, so instead she decided to let them all duke it out for a little while she maneuvered for a advantage. However there was one little flaw with this plan, as she noticed while the magic flying hammer flew around for another strike at her. Luckily, Thor wasn't the only one who had a godly weapon right now. Using the perfect aiming power of Gungnir, Mandy easily and repeatedly smacked the hammer away from her, also noting that it's presence here meant that Thor didn't have the means of defending himself, so the hammer should stop it's attacks after Earl has killed the Thunder God. That's what she thought, but she also noticed that Loki had decided to join his brother on the ground as well, and he was using his illusions to great effect to keep Earl busy. Mandy looked to the hammer that was coming after her again and took her chance. Using the perfect aim of Gungnir Mandy hooked the head of the spear on the leather loop of the hammer. The situation soon devolved into a bizarre bucking bronco situation where Mandy was being thrown around in the air by the stubborn hammer that was trying to shake her off. In the mean time Mandy was making her way to the hammer by climbing up the spear.

"You're gonna help me, whether you like it or not!" Saying that, Mandy grabbed a hold of the hammer and suddenly the enchantment that declared that only the 'worthy' could wield it took effect. At once the hammer, carrying Mandy and the spear with it, fell out of the sky like a meteor, being guided by Gungnir to land right on top of Earl's head. Earl himself was in the process of mass cleaving the godly illusions when the hammer crushed him. "Now, where are they?" With Earl temporarily out of the picture, Mandy could now focus on dealing with the gods in a appropriate manner while her father in law possessing her son put himself back together. Mandy lifted the spear out of the ground and at once the hammer went back into the air and resumed the process of circling around and chasing after the Underworld Queen. "So, still gonna waste my time eh?" Mandy punctuated that sentence by letting out a loud whistle.

Suddenly, one of the Odin's erupted in a mass of Tentacles, yet more commands implanted into the Nergal through it's father and they in turn went after the two godly beings that was standing to either side of said mass of tentacles, the whirling mass of blades quickly chopping them to pieces. The fallen bits of gods soon started to transform. In Thor's case, his flesh started to break down in arking bolts of lightning and storm clouds as they went off to the air and Loki's flesh seemed to disseminate in a mirage like manner as if a lie.

"That..." Earl had managed to form a head and arm as he pulled himself up, the rate by which he was putting himself back together had accelerated thanks to a combination of his head being put back together and his rage. "Was. My. KILL!"

Earl leaped out and slammed his hand into Mandy's face as his body continued to rapidly put itself back together and slammed the undead queen into the ground side of her head and began grinding that head along the ground. Mandy slammed her foot into the crotch of the reaper sending him sailing through the air while she got back to her feet, brushing dust off of herself while the chunk of her head that had been ground off regrew.

"Picky, picky." Earl had taken the liberty of hiding in the fog of lightning that had been formed from the corpses of the two gods, his necromancy quickly went to work, puppeting about the two 'corpses' to attack Mandy. The lightning surrounded Mandy, illusions of Earl appeared around her as the electricity was put to work to make them real, or at least, real enough to hurt her. "Oh please." Mandy stated rolling her eyes. The Hammer Mjolnir cut through the electrified fog and made another beeline for Mandy. Mandy once more hooked the weapon's leather strap on Gungnir before she promptly slammed it into the ground in a over head arc, dispersing the clouds in one smooth motion, revealing Earl who had been hiding in the fog. "I can do this all day."

* * *

The girls had been waiting outside of the ruins of the world tree, waiting for something of note to happen. The tree itself had put itself back together, the demons were currently struggling with one another between coming and going, invading heaven was good idea right up until they started spontaneously combustion upon contacting the atmosphere. Walker had gone looking for the ghostly pair since some time ago and now he was coming back with Dani following behind him, carrying her brother on a ecto barrier.

"Is he...?" Chi asked glancing down to the body on the barrier that unless she was mistaken, sounded like it was still laughing.

"Barely." Dani stated walking over to the tree. "I was going to ask if he was dead." Chi stated watching as Dani brought her brother's corpse over to the tree.

"Doesn't matter, Manny has one little toe in death, one little toe in life, and as for the rest of him..." Dani visibly shuddered as she thought about it. "I am afraid of one thing in the whole entirety of the omniverse. Just one thing." Dani stated, holding her finger in the air as if to emphasize what that one thing was. Saying that, Dani dropped the body into the pit inside of the tree. "A reaper's scythe is a bitch. Drawing upon the power of several worlds is the only way to overcome it."

"And the demons?" Chi asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"Dead or not my brother is still the singular most durable creature to ever exist." Dani explained shrugging her shoulders. "His ridiculous amounts of durability doesn't disappear simply by dying. Now perhaps I should explain to you why Junior isn't our ally any longer."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Yah, I'm kinda annoyed with this story too. My intention is finish it and then I never have to have anything to do with it again.


	71. The Ancient Bone

**Author's Note** : Well another chapter to this story, and it's still not done yet. Lovely. Read, Review Favorite and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 71: The Ancient Bone

Chi was rubbing her temples, she actually looked forward to getting back to the castle and to whatever depraved fate awaited her, anything was better then putting up with this holy nightmare any longer. Even though the area around the world tree was holding together nicely, but according to Chi's proxies the area beyond that was falling apart, doubtlessly do to a combination of Manny and Junior having torn it apart. That said whereas the city continued to fall apart the world tree only grew. Without Nidhoggr to continuously try to eat the damn thing the tree was growing without restraint, reaching out to as many worlds as it could. All of heaven would fall and this place between worlds would still stand, like the core of a Apple left discarded after all of the more edible parts had been eaten away. The demons had stopped a while ago, whether they had heeded the words of their chard broiled brothers or something else was stopping them Chi didn't know. What she was grateful for was that the piles of foul smelling smoking bodies had stopped coming up so that the stench hanging out in the air didn't get any worst.

"The holy atmosphere is starting to wear thin around here." Chi noted realizing that the burning feeling in her body was not as strong as it was before. "Junior and his idiot brother did do a lot damage, the angels are probably exhausting their reserves trying to pull their city back together."

"What happens when their reserves art exhausted?" Minnie asked cocking a brow suspiciously at Dani.

"The city will be destroyed and anyone still inside when it happens gets punted off to the soul sucking darkness of the dimensional void." Dani intoned helpfully more concerned with whatever was inside of the bottomless pit that was the World Tree's roots than the conversation topside.

"Is he healed yet?" Walker asked turning around and cocking a suspicious brow at Dani.

"Hard to say, without seeing how Crissaegrim is doing acquiring the energy to fuel his life force battery." Dani replied looking down at the pit in question. "Mother has it by the way."

"And thou art not concerned that she and our other brother are currently in Asgard which as thou hath just explained is on the verge of being sucked into the 'soul sucking darkness of the dimensional void?'" Minnie asked crossing her arms and cocking her brow.

"Both mother and Junior are immortals, the rest of us are not, for them it will be extremely uncomfortable, for us it will be instantaneously lethal. If they are sucked into the void then I can simply track them down and pull them back out at my leisure." Dani stated dismissively waving her hand.

"I don't like being talked down to little girl." Chi stated in a growl.

"I'm not a little girl, brat." Dani stated dismissively while she continued to look down the hole.

"Excuse me, I saw your infantile..." Chi started sounding offended before Dani cut her off.

"I have felt the ebb and flow eons inside of the Ghost Zone." Dani immediately closed the distance with Chi glaring hatefully into her eyes her lip curled into a snarl. "I have interned under the smartest beings in the omniverse, in every universe conceivable and some even a so called spawn of darkness would hesitate to imagine." Dani pulled her sleeve up to reveal a arm covered in various tattoo's. "I have burned wards against every, singular form of magic ever known by man and several developed by alien civilizations you've never heard of." The Ghost pulled her sleeve back down and opened up her collar to reveal the mark of a glamour charm welded directly into her skin. "Through this cursed mark I have stayed this age for as long as I can remember, I've witnessed the 'birth' of you, your father, and your children a dozen different ways, I have seen the beginning and end of this universe and several others." Dani tugged her collar back into place while shooting one last contemptuous glare to her companions. "Do not talk to me of young and old!" Saying that, Dani went back to work reassembling the barely alive corpse at the bottom of the hole she threw it into.

"Show off." Chi stated a biting tone in her comment.

* * *

Earl was getting annoyed, the scythe he made out of the essence of the two gods that Mandy killed was being countered by the Gungnir she picked up from the fighting earlier. On top of that Mandy's guns, whatever components they were made of, and whatever ammunition they were firing, was doing a fair amount of damage to him as well, shattering his bones though he was able to avoid any head shots thanks to clever use of Reaper portals to punt the attacks off to somewhere more convenient.

"Ectoranium, I'll have to avoid those." Earl commented watching the green bullets fly out of his portals. "Though I'm not the only one." As if on cue Mandy held her spear up and deflected a bullet that was aimed at her head with the blade of the Gungnir. "After all as one who the grim reaper has sunk his power into for so long you are very much a extension of his power, or I suppose that he is really more of a extension of yours by this point." Earl stated fully aware of who wore the pants in the relationship between Mandy and the worthless bone head that his former lady love Mirahim raised. "The point here being that those bullets are one of the few things that can hurt you."

"Your point being?" Mandy asked cocking a brow. "Not using a weapon because of the off chance that your enemy can disarm you and use it against you is simply put, foolish." A second swing of the Gungnir deflected a bullet aimed at the back of Mandy's head. "In one on one combat, victory is decided by who ever has the better weapons..." Mandy successfully deflected a bullet that was about to drop down on her head back at Earl forcing him to block with another Reaper portal. "Who can use those weapons better, and who can keep a hold of their weapons as well." That last comment made Earl cock his single in curiosity as if waiting for a punch line, and instead Mandy took out a large part of his head with one of her guns. "What did you expect me to inform you of when I would have some kind of secret weapon ready to spring?"

"I suppose I deserved that one." Earl stated as his borrowed face repaired itself. "But based on the fact that you didn't just take that opportunity I assume that you are stalling until whatever you are waiting for happens." Earl explained letting out a sigh. "Eh fuck it. I don't got time to wait any more."

Suddenly a huge portion of green energy pored out of every portion of Earl's body. Mandy also noted that Junior and Earl were too very different opponents. Junior seemed to rely on the Nergal eye in his possession and the vast power that came with it. But Earl on the other hand? He wrote the literal book on how to be the Grim reaper, and that included fighting like one. Soon Mandy was greeted by the sight of a huge figure made up out of ecto energy, a skeleton but missing the leg bones, made entirely up of ecto energy barriers. Harvest, the double edge sword of a Reapers arsenal. In short, it was the attack that ripped a Reaper's very soul from their body and manifested it as a physical being, like with astral projection, only instead of only sending a projection of yourself out of your body, you send all of it out, your entire power unleashed as one attack of insane power.

" **Thank's for the power up by the way.** "

That was the idea, but thanks to the Halfa flesh that Mandy's top mad man Doctor Finklestein crafted with great difficulty he now had a greater amount of power to work with then what he had before, and a near indestructible generator of it on top of that. Obviously Earl wasn't satisfied with merely creating a giant body made out of bones. Because he immediately called the shattered corpses of the two dead gods and pulled them over him in a reaper's cloak. Thor's storms created a highly effective cloak of storm clouds and lightning, while Loki's illusions added various cosmetic details such as jewels, chains and what appeared to be a large spell book bound off to the side. Whether it was some combination of the two dead gods powers, or Earl's own manipulation of his soul, from his outstretched hand formed a huge reaper's scythe.

"Huu." Mandy sighed looking up and down Earl's new form. "Is that it? Considering what you had to work with I expected something... more?"

Mandy had already witnessed both her husband Grim and her son Junior make use of super sizing techniques. Though in their cases, Grim made use of the 'Barnacle Bone' to transform himself into a giant mass of bones in the shape of a undead battle mech, while Junior made use of the Nergal eye to supersize himself. Earl's feat was comparatively more impressive, as instead of just relying on some outside help or trick he instead brute forced it with his own raw power, she would call him stupid for doing so, if not for his decision to employ actual armor on top of his brute force in the form of the flesh of the gods that Mandy herself had killed. Granted in comparison to using some kind of equally powerful item that Earl was likely capable of creating on the spot this strategy was still unsound. While Mandy was thinking about these factors the great huge scythe that her father in law had just gone through the trouble of making and electrifying and swung it at Mandy cleaving through a huge amount of the city in the process. Mandy jumped into the air and landed on the flat of the blade, tanking the point blank bolts of lightning with her superior durability and healing factor, she ran up first the blade and then the shaft of the weapon firing ectoranium rounds all the way up. Unfortunately the bullets were soon met with the force field level of static electricity and were deflected away.

" **Try Harder!** "

Earl slammed down his other hand on top Mandy, she kept herself from being squished by using Gungnir as a support beam to separate Earl's hand from his other arm and by extension, keeping herself from being swatted like a mosquito. On the subject of which, Mandy whipped out one of her fully automated rifles, and sprayed a trail of holes into Earl's wrist, individually, they would be like mosquito bites, but together, they carved through the reaper's hand severing it. Earl made a ghastly screech as he flung Mandy through the air, smashing head long into several buildings before grinding to a halt along the ground. Earl was already reassembling his bony hand using the storm clouds that made up his cloak. Earl followed up his chucking of Mandy with a powerful ghostly wail attack blowing chunks of debris with his sonic attack all in Mandy's direction. Mandy was working on Healing, her body was rapidly reassembling itself after having most of her bones broken and a decent sized portion of the flesh off of her back ripped off, but the likely hood of her being able to block the incoming attack was... low. As Mandy was thinking about that, a tall black figure appeared in front of her and threw his scythe through the air boomerang style, causing it to circle around through the air and rip open a portal the height of the empire state building as it went, tanking and absorbing the debris augmented ghostly wail.

"I'm gedding doo old for dis nonsense." Grim stated catching his scythe as it was about to go through his head. "Nex dime you wanna go ou of de casle on a advenure, lemme know so I can dalk yah ou of id." Grim stated helping Mandy to her feet.

"Yah sure, I'll get right on that." Mandy stood up and brush the dust off of herself before taking one look at Earl. The Portal Grim opened let out high above the battle ground, the projectiles that were accelerated to the speed of sound were augmented to terminal velocity by the distance falling and smashed into Earl's body, leaving him distracted. "Oi, you remember that time I took over the Kids Next Door?" Mandy asked watching Earl getting battered by the debris.

"I was dinking de same ding." Grim explained pulling what looked suspiciously like bone he plucked from the bottom of the ocean, based on all of the barnacles covering it.

Mandy grabbed the other end of the bone, and at once the supernatural energies inside of the bone went to work. A massive number of portals opened around the pair, from every one of them bones shot out with bullet like speeds and started to clump around the pair. Once upon a time, during one of the many occasions that Grim got his scythe stolen he went up against that person, Billy/a couple hundred kids fused together, he transformed himself into a giant warrior made of bones using the Barnacle Bone. But even though it was a powerful magical item in it's own right, it was always meant to be used in combination with another. Soon, standing before Earl, was a massive warrior made out of bone, Grim's skull forming a paldron and wielding a massive version of Grim's Scythe, mounted with a bony shotgun.

"That pathetic little chew toy you use to let your mutt chew on?" Earl asked cocking one of his illusionary brows. "That is your best idea you pathetic little fool?"

"I don seem to be de one who god dossed inno de well o souls and ged chewed up and spad ou a dousand dimes." Grim stated in a mocking tone of voice.

"Touche." Earl stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh primordials you two are flirting!" Mandy stated making gagging noises.

Mandy swung the gun scythe around spraying out a stream of magic circles and fired, shooting ice, fire, lightning, boulders and other unpleasantness at Earl. Earl blocked the attack by opening up another reaper portal, however with his view blocked Earl did not see Grim and Mandy sticking their weapon through another portal and hooking around his neck. What Mandy and Grim didn't realize was that the other end of the portal that Earl had just opened was directly above their heads, dumping their own spells on top of their heads. Making matters worst the two were temporarily paralyzed when Earl sent his lightning into the bony weapon around his neckline. Mandy and Grim disconnected the bony blade destroyed most of the incoming volleys by using a wide angle burst spell aimed upwards to destroy them.

"I can keep this up all day!" Earl stated as he prepared to swing his scythe once more.

* * *

"Gah!" Chi certainly knew that wasn't a effect of the Master Servant contract, at least it had better not be. For one thing it was suppose to work with pleasure, not agonizing pain, for another she cannot recall betraying Junior lately. What she was sure of was that Mimi and Minnie were in the same state of disarray but Walker and Dani were immune, so it was mostly likely something to do with the Master Servant contract. "What's going on here!?"

"Based on that towering green skeleton in a reaper cloak made out lightning fighting against my mother in a giant bony mech suit I would say that my brother is still possessed by Earl and has as a result ripped his own soul out of his body and is now rampaging in heaven with it." Dani explained letting out a sigh. "Which means I have to go out in that hell to get Manny's soul container."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Detrametal: Oh I don't intend to stop writing, I just intend to stop writing this story.

DPSS: Basically Odin was blaming Christianity for the little apocalypse they're going through. We have a certified Death, plus three white, black and red themed associates, so naturally they assumed that they were the horse men of the Apocalypse.


	72. The End

**Author's note** : So, this is finally done. Oddly enough, not the sense of accomplishment I was hoping for. In any case, Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 72: The End

Grim landed a punch to Earl's face that knocked him into a nearby building. Mandy followed up by stabbing their bony gun scythe into Earl's chest and firing several spells into it dealing explosive damage. Earl responded by grabbing hold of the bony weapon and electrifying it. Mandy and Grim's solution was to cast a barrier around themselves consisting of de-ionized water which made for an effective conductive insulator to block the majority of the electricity. The giant bone armored warrior threw the other reaper into the air with a catapult throw of his weapon and used repulsion magic to shoot him higher into the air. Earl wrapped storm clouds around Mandy and Grim's weapon and dragged them into the air with him. Now that they were high in the air Earl grabbed hold of the pair and slammed them back into the ground on a large spike in the form of one of the ruined buildings.

"Those two are really going at it." Dani commented looking up through the air at the two clashing reapers. "I'm just lucky this transmitter is still working with the realm falling apart around us."

Dani was looking down at a small cellphone like device displaying a radar screen. The blinking signal that she was approaching took the form of a sword symbol which eventually took her to a makeshift shelter made from strategically stacked debris. Entering inside Dani looked around and eventually saw a writhing mass of Tentacles with a sword pinning them down to the ground. Were she the guessing type, Dani would assume that Mandy stuffed the sword into the nearest person she could find, and on top of that Earl then shoved the Nergal eye into that person for some reason she didn't understand. Either way there was now a nergal monster and a unknown person stuck between her and the sword she needed to get.

"Welp, here goes nothing." Dani phased through the lashing tentacles and reached out for the sword, but the tentacles got to her and quickly went for her right eye socket, ripped out the electronic prosthetic she had there in place of a eye, before entering the socket itself and making itself at home.

* * *

"So I'm in here now am I?" Dani turned around and face in the individual sitting in a large arm chair. "I don't believe that you enjoy being dragged in here. Why would you assume that I would?"

"Didn't have a choice, side effect of having my head dumped into yours." Junior stated bored, looking up at screen that was scrolling down information for him. "For a chief god Odin doesn't have a lot of information that I didn't already know." Yes, because the Nergal retained information between hosts.

"I prefer not being recorded in any database you might be building brother." Daniela explained prompting Junior to roll his eyes.

"You don't have much of a choice either, fortunately I have a couple billion memories I can bury yours under to protect your privacy." Junior explained gesturing to the billions of bodies that lined the walls all over the vast empty space he and his sister was inhabiting.

"It's not a matter of privacy it's about the future, and that you are not suppose to see it before it comes." Daniela stated unhappy.

"Tough, can you get me back into my body before our grandfather kills our parents?" Junior asked looking down at Daniela.

"I take it that means you've dealt with the holy brand that lobotomized the Nergal?" Dani asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"With some difficulty, You'll probably see it when you're back in the real world." As Junior explained that Daniela reentered the ruined halls of Asgard.

* * *

The Nergal's former host, Odin, was lying the floor convulsing before he promptly exploded into a mass of clouds, but like the lightning produced by Thor's death, this was snow, freezing cold snow clouds blowing a blizzard into the makeshift shelter. More Bizzare then the snow was the great black horse that had appeared next to Daniela, a huge cross of holy power etched into it's black with green eyes dotted about, the portion of Nergal flesh which contained the holy brand shaped into a horse. And for good reason too, the way that Odin's body was shaking indicated that he like his sons was on the verge of spontaneous explosion as well. Daniela hopped onto the horse at once and took off through the ruins of Asgard, but she wasn't running away. With the power of Odin on Top of his own, Thor's and Loki's, Earl would likely be able to overwhelm her parents who were struggling against the other Reaper. Therefore, Daniela used her own skills with Necromancy to gather all of the forming blizzard clouds around her and create footholds through which she began climbing through the air. Her presence however did not go unnoticed.

" **So another of my targets have been stolen from me.** " Earl spat making his frustration and hatred clear.

"The world's evolved Earl, you use to be powerful, now you're a relic." Daniela removed the demon eye from her socket, and formed a ice spear and atlatl combination. "And Relics should obediently stay buried!" Daniela throw with the spear was enhanced by the Atlatl directly at Earl's heart.

"Like I'm going to miss a chance like this." Having the chance she was waiting for, Mandy grabbed hold of Earl's arm with a bony hand and quickly pulled him into a headlock in the path of the weapon.

Once inside of Earl's body the ice was torn away as the eye revealed itself, the last remnants of the ice directed the eye into the empty socket of Junior at the center of the Harvest formation and quickly entered Junior's skull.

" _Out of my house you son of a bitch!_ "

* * *

Inside of the inner world Junior tackled Earl to the floor of the room. Outside Earl let out a deathly shriek as his soul began being pulled back inside of his body while Nergal started to overtake him from the outside.

"You're one to call someone a son of a bitch boy!" Earl stated currently in a double arm wrestling contest with Junior.

"Maybe, but at least I've already seen this movie before and I know how it ends! It's called calling in back up!"

* * *

Dani was circling around, the storm clouds were scattering and her Nergal mount was going off in another direction, towards the gates of Heaven where a bloody scene of battle had taken place. Angels, thousands of them, dead and piled on each other near limitless. At the top of that pile of corpses, was a Nergal beast in the form of a man who was dual wielding blades. Dani flew up next to the dual wielding former war god.

" **So he sent you? I trust that my distraction has been appreciated?** " Kratos asked putting his weapons away.

"It has, now he needs a helping hand. I'll explain on the way over."

* * *

Junior and Earl were still fighting, Junior made use of guns to try and shoot Earl while Earl was using his scythe to block the shots.

"So what are you up to anyway? Because I don't think those bullets are really working out for you." Earl commented smirking knowingly at Junior.

"How about, bigger guns!" Saying that a large pumpkin shaped mechanical arm emerged from the shadows behind Earl and grabbed hold of him raising him into the air. "The first soul I ever reaped, if you can believe that, actually belonged to a magical robot." Junior explained as he stepped forward. "Basically, as I understand it, it was a character from a cartoon that goes around blowing up worlds, that was then wished into existence by a ten year old with a couple of fairies on his payroll. I swear I cannot make this shit up."

"Are you telling me this is supposed to impress me?" Earl asked cocking one of his imaginary brows.

"No. But I always keep it close, keep it around to remind me, of why I don't loose myself control. Because right after I ate that thing, I skinned it, wore like armor, and then I went on to murder my mother's army and a couple hundred civilians. You wanted me to let go of my self control? This is what happens when I do that!"

* * *

In the real world, the soul that was compressing in on itself was consumed by the Nergaling. Mandy and Grim shed the bony armor and shrunk back down to normal size as they assessed the situation that was before them. Mandy realized that if Junior wasn't able to suppress his past incarnation then they would be effectively back to square one, with Earl rampaging about again, although with the lobotomy placed on the Nergal removed restraining him should be easier.

"Last time Junior was over taken by one of his split personalities, a shot to the head allowed him to subdue it." Mandy noted eyeing one of her guns with clear intent.

"Assumin dad is you can find a head in all dad." Grim pointed out the large mass of writhing tentacles that were before them.

"Well I don't see you coming up with a better idea."

Suddenly the mass of tentacles that were collapsing in on itself exploded outwards. The sharp bladed tentacles flooded outwards and began skewering on every available target they could find, intentionally avoiding Mandy as they crossed into hundreds of different portals all at once. All over heaven, the reality piercing tentacles flooded outwards seeking life, seeking souls to devour, Heaven, Asgard, Olympus, none were safe from the wrath of the writhing, stabbing tentacles.

"It would seem that my brother is doing something reckless. Would you like to go help him now?" Dani asked looking to the Former war god riding on her mount.

" **One last time unto the breach.** " Kratos stood on top of the air born storm riding horse and jumped off, falling down into the see of writhing flesh he was quickly absorbed by the mass of flesh.

* * *

New individuals were continuously being added to the moving walls that surrounded them. Angels, Asura's, Cupids, Valkyries, Legionaires, every conceivable servant of heaven was being dragged down in here.

"This is why I hold myself back, I lose my self control, I become the apocalypse!" Junior snapped directing their attention all around them.

"Are you done complaining yet boy?" Earl asked as he snapped the fingers of the Pumpkinator open and jumped down to ground level. "Oh 'boo hoo I have the power of life and death at my finger tips what a tragedy! How will I ever cope with all of this massive unlimited power that everyone who is anyone would want!'" Earl's voice was thick with sarcasm and he mockingly rubbed his fists over his eyes. "Are you done complaining yet? I've got people to Kill!" Earl pounced on Junior and the two of them rolled around on the ground for a little while, before Junior got on top.

"Do you have any how idea how hard it's been for the rest of us since you screwed everything up!" Junior snapped while he pounded his fists into Earl's face. Earl stuck his legs into the air and hooked Junior around his neck and used them to throw him to the ground and pounced on him.

"I screwed everything up!? Everything started screwed up!" Earl like Junior before him, started beating on Junior's face with his bare hands. "Do you have any idea how hard it is cleaning up a universe built by people who have no freaking idea how anything should work!?"

Junior kneed Earl in his stomach and kicked him with both of his feet throwing him far off of him and slamming him into the wall of grabbing hands and bodies.

"You don't have that right!" Junior snapped with growl. "No one does!" Junior calmed down and looked at Earl with bitter realization. "For someone who claims to hate the divine so much you sure seem to like acting like you're a god."

The arms formed chains as they wrapped themselves around Earl's body.

"No I'm not going back under!" Earl snapped as he struggled to break free.

"So, you didn't need my help after all." Kratos stated after having just arrived inside of Junior's mind.

"It's time to finish this." Azrael stated emerging from behind Junior.

"So gang's all here at last." Junior asked looking as Azrael stepped in front of Kratos and Earl. "What are you up to now?"

"Reconciling you with your past incarnations." A mirror emerged in front of Earl. "Step through the portal, and become one with what you see on the other side."

"So, to stop Earl I have to become Earl." Junior commented bitterly.

"It's the only way to make sure that he stays trapped." Azrael replied with bitter tones in her voice.

"I will go first." After all, Kratos had been looking forward to dying for a very long time. Earl struggled frantically as Kratos entered the mirror. When they stopped screaming Kratos's features dominated the majority of their being, but Earl's clothes remained.

"Do it." Earl/Kratos stated. "Just do it!" And thus, Junior stepped through the threshold.

* * *

It took a while for Junior to wake up after that. He was no longer in Heaven, rather he was in the courtyard of the Grim estate. Off to the side he saw Mimi, Minnie and Chi piled off to a corner sleeping together peacefully. It was a long day after all, Junior felt like curling up right next to them and nodding off himself in spite of having just woken up.

"So how is he?" Junior asked rolling his head back and looking at Dani who was sitting in a corner.

"Manny's okay, the idiot is indestructible remember?" Dani replied nonchalantly.

"That's not what a remember when Earl chopped his head off." Junior stated ominously.

"His head yes, his soul no, and aside from taking a hit from a weapon that habitually cuts through reality his body is still in pretty good shape. See for your self." Junior lumbered over to the gates that led down a huge stretch of mountain and over saw a large desert. A familiar army of black demons were dancing to 'gangman style' being led in the proceedings by a familiar red colored creature.

"Should they stop him?" Junior asked looking concerned with the appearance of the red humanoid dragon that managed to beat him into a pulp.

"They tried." Dani stated pointing down to something rather ominous. Not too far away from the dancing demons, a huge pile of Devil arms laid abandoned. "They want to be put back into their bodies whenever you get the chance by the way." Junior just rolled his eyes.

"So, what's next?" Junior asked as he resumed lying down on his back.

"Heck if I know." Dani stated shrugging her shoulders.

"What happened to I know everything?" Junior asked giving out a laugh.

"Brother, every tenth of a moment the number of alternate universes double, in each one something different happened from the last. It's best not to think about it too hard." Dani explained shrugging her shoulders.

"So, just pick the one I want and be done with it then?" Junior stated letting out a relieved sigh.

"Peace. Yah, I think I'll enjoy peace for a while." Junior stated as he let out a bit of a laugh. "Hell. I'll enjoy peace a lot."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Detrametal: Glad to hear that.

DPSS: Believe me, I was trying.


End file.
